Yo soy el Avatar
by MK-Love18
Summary: Hubo un accidente, donde cambio su destino y no recuerda nada. Comenzó de nuevo, pero Amon intervino. Ahora ella quiere proteger a su una única familia, que sabe que está en peligro y no se quedara con los brazos cruzados... Pero hay algo extraño para ella, que son esos sueños... pero empieza a pensar que no son sueños, sino más bien... recuerdos...
1. El Primer Día

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste el primer capítulo! :D**

POV KORRA

_-¿¡Ya llegamos!? ¡ Quiero ver a mis padres y a mi hermano!- (no puedo esperar más para contarles esta noticia)_

_-Tenga paciencia princesa Korra… Ya llegaremos-_

_\- UFH! Pues conduces más lento de lo común…_

_DE PRONTO SE ECUCHO UN GRAN Y ORRIBLE RUIDO_

_-¡Por qué no puedo moverme! Quiero salir de aquí…. Mamá… Papá… Cen… Naga…. ALGUIEN, AYUDA, PORFAVOR… QUIEN SEA… AY...U...DA…. – _

Korra se despertó y miro por todos lados…

-Solo… era… _ESA PESADILLA_….

Miro el reloj, eran a las 6:30 AM.

-MHH… será mejor que me levante para ir a la escuela… ¡Tenzin, porque eres así! ¡Agh! – con un suspiro, se levantó, y se cambió…

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba frente a un gran edifico

-Así que esta es la famosa High School Republic City…

-Korra, deberías estar aquí hace 20 minutos, para enseñarte el establecimiento- con la cara colorada.

-Relájate Tenzin, no es como si no hubiera venido, solo son 20 minutos…. Además, ¡yo debería estar enojada, tú me Obligaste a venir a esta secundaria!

-Es lo mejor para ti, ¿tienes un propósito, verdad?, bueno entonces trata de esforzarte aquí, así puedes encargarte de ESO…

-Sí, pero mis calificaciones eran perfectas, no entiendo porque este cambio, ¡estaba bien en mi antigua escuela!-dijo molesta

-Korra, esta escuela es muy prestigiosa… aquí vienen a estudiar, lo-

-Sí, lo sé, las personas más distinguidas y de mayor clase… Justamente por eso no quería venir

-¡YA VASTA! No eres un pequeña de 6 años, asique vamos, vas a buscar en que clase estas

Tenzin y Korra fueron hasta la dirección, donde Korra vio el horario que le tocaba, y sus horas libres…

-Bueno, debo irme, pero recuerda, trata de ponerle buena cara a esto… y bueno, tú también, ya comenzaron tus clases…

-Está bien-con su clásico puchero-¡Adiós!

-A, Korra buena suerte… y recuerda que Jinora también está aquí, en el primer año, asique ella te estará viendo por mi…

-Lo que sea, debo irme…

Después de 15 minutos caminando…

-A ver… ¡esta es!

Antes de que pudiera tocar, la profesora abrió la puerta

-¿Y tú quién eres jovencita?- dijo con un tono muy agudo

-Yo soy una nueva estudiante, y me tarde en encontrar la clase...

-Mh… Está bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima no seré tan flexible, entendió?

-Sí, señora

-Por cierto su nombre es…

-Kor-

De pronto llega alguien corriendo

-Lo siento profesora, llegue tarde, porque me que dormida… no volverá a ocurrir, ¡se lo prometo!

-Princesa Jana… Mh… sí, claro, por favor no llegue tarde la próxima ves… por favor, puede tomar asiento… (Inclinando la cabeza)… Ha y ¿cómo te llamas tu jovencita?

-Korra, Korra Yagami

-Muy bien, toma asiento

Korra entra en el salón, dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron viendo… Unas miradas de que hace esta persona aquí, otras de WOW! Esta chica no esta tan mal… Pero después volvió a la normalidad, le prestaron más atención a la princesa que se sentó junto a un chico con ojos ámbar

Korra trato de ignorar las miradas, pero se encontró con esos ojos ámbar, que le llamo la atención…Pero lo ignoro, sentó al lado de la ventana asiento 3, que está junto a una chica de ojos verdes…

-Muy bien clase, Vamos con una sencilla evaluación diagnostica…

Pasó 2 horas y se fue la profesora, y llego otra…

-bueno, quiero que alguien me traduzca esta oración… ¿un voluntario?

-_solo son unos cuantos meses, después podré hacer lo que realmente me importa… tengo que hacer esto lo mejor que pueda, y así demostrarle a Tenzin que puedo manejarlo sola… _

_-_¡Señorita Korra! ¿Acaso no entendió?

-MH... que, o si, perdón, ya lo hago: …

_From the Hundred Years War, thanks to the old avatar Aang, peace reigns among nations...-_

La clase de Ingles paso rápido… y además, la profesora se asombró mucho de que pude traducirlo sin problema… Bueno, no importa… ¡Al fin es hora de descanso!

Debía ir a buscar a Jinora, para que me ayude a ubicarme… agh, porque esta escuela es muy grande, es mucho más grande que mi antigua… De repente, en la búsqueda de Jin me choque con alguien…

\- ¡Lo siento, perdón, no vi por donde iba!

-MH... Está bien, no te preocupes…

-Por cierto, tú eres Korra, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Bolin, Bolin Mondragón.

-hola, y si soy Korra Yagami, una pregunta, sabes dónde est-

-¡Bolin! Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te metiste?, o perdón, donde están mis modales… Soy Asami Sato y tus eres…

-Korra Yagami, un gusto (se toman las manos)

-Cierto, eres la chica nueva, pues, quieres que te mostremos el lugar?

-Bueno, ya que no encuentro a Jinora, está bien gracias

-A, y para que me buscabas Asami?

-Tu hermano te estaba buscando… creo que es para ver lo del campeonato,

-Muy bien, allí voy, ¡adiós!

-¡Bueno, vamos a ver la escuela!

**Y hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios si debo seguir y asi poder actualizar más rápido…**

**Bueno, los capítulos que seguirían, se descubrirá como fue la vida de Korra, porqué tiene esas pesadillas, y veremos si al fin puede reunirse con ese chico de color de ojos ámbar…**

**BUENO, ESTA ES UNA ACLARACIÓN!**

**RESULTA QUE YO ME HABÍA CREADO UNA CUENTA YA, PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA Y BUENO, ME CREE ESTA NUEVA, PERO ME OLVIDE DE BORRAR LA HISTORIA DE MI ANTIGUA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE SI LEEN ESTE FANFIC EN MI OTRA CUENTA, PUES NOTARAN QUE NO ACTUALIZARA NUNCA, Y POR ESO, AVISO, QUE ESA ERA YO , ME HABIA PUESTO NOMBRE "Unalaq" (POR UNA APUESTA.. JJEJEJ) BUENO COMO DECÍA, ESA ES MI HISTORIA, Y AQUÍ ACTUALIZARE LA HISTORIA... :) **

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Comienzos y Encuentros

_**(Aclaración: no soy dueña de La Leyenda De Korra )**_

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Wow! Sí que es grande esta escuela…

-Sí, y todavía no vimos el gimnasio, pero eso lo dejamos para después…. Qué tal si vamos a comer, así descansamos un poco

-Por mi está bien…

Korra y Asami entraron a la cafetería, donde allí había muchas personas…

Fueron a buscar algo de comer y buscaron donde sentarse…

-oh! Mira allí están Bolin y Mako, ¡vamos!

Fueron donde estaban ellos, y también esta Jana, con otras personas.

-Chicos, les presento a Korra, ella es la chica nueva, así que sean amables.

-Hola, yo soy Jana princesa de Ciudad Republica, y bueno de seguro ya me conoces jejee- dice Jana

-Mi nombre es Hasook y para serte sincero, nunca había visto alguien como tú- le guiña un ojo

-Mh… ¿gracias?

-O, vamos es su primer día y ya quieres coquetearla, no sabemos nada de ella, asique no te ilusiones- dijo Mako sin siquiera mirarla

-Mako, es mi vida, asique no te metas… además, ¿no crees que ya tienes demasiadas fans? Déjanos algo para mí y Bolin

-Pf! Por mi quédate con las fans locas…

-… … … …

-Mako no seas así, solo Hasook estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si hermano…

-Así que Korra… dime, ¿te gusto la escuela?- Dijo Bolin tratando de animar las cosas

-Perdón, pero debo irme, después nos vemos…- se va

-¡Genial Mako, la espantaste!

-¡Que yo no dije nada!, además tú la espantaste, ya estabas coqueteando con ella…

-Solo trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda…

-No, solo hiciste incomodarla más Hasook…- Dijo Bolin tomando un bocado de su comida

-No, ustedes dos-apuntando a Mako y Hasook- actuaron mal, ¡ambos la espantaron!-Dijo Asami molesta

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_Bueno, no había visto a korra bien y no dije que la odiabas, solo que no me gustaba que ya Hasook juegue con la chica nueva, se escuchaba tímida…_

_Hay algo que me parece familiar… su voz creo que ya la había escuchado antes… no podría olvidar esa voz… melodiosa_

_QUE! NO, VAMOS MAKO CONCENTRATE!_

_Mejor me voy a clases, ya está a punto de empezar…_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Había visto a Jinora, y fui a buscarla, después de todo, solo a ella conocía bien y tenía más confianza, además esa chico Mako ya vi que no le caí bien, y ese otro tipo Hassok… me daba escalofríos…_

-¿Korra?

-¡Jinora!- va y la abraza- ¿¡Dónde te metiste!?

-Te estaba buscando, papa me dijo que…

\- Si, lo sé, que me vigiles para que o me meta en problemas, pero me alegra de haberte encontrado

-Muy bien, vamos a ver la escuela así la conocemos, yo ya fui, pero de seguro tu no, así que vamo-

-De hecho, ya vi el establecimiento, Asami me lo mostro

-¿Asami Sato?

-sí, y gracias a ella llegue aquí! Me cayó bien, pero ciertas personas… no, o al menos yo no le caí bien- dijo algo triste

-¿¡Ya te metiste en líos!?

-Qué no, lo digo por ese chico Mako…

-Por favor dime que no peleaste con nadie- dice tapándose la cara

-Claro que no!

-Okey, pero ¿te encontraste con el capitán de los Hurones de Fuego?

-¿¡QUÉ, NO ME DIGAS QUE EL ES EL CAPITAN…!?

Jinora asiente con la cabeza

-bueno, ya se acabó el tiempo, deberías regresar a tus clases, a ver si no te pierdes korra!- Dijo con una sonrisa

-EH…

La campana había sonado, eso significaba que debía estar es sus clases…

_No! No quiero llegar algo tarde otra vez!_

_QUE SUERTE, LLEGUE A TIEMPO, -SUSPIRA- _

-hey, korra, ¿tuviste problemas al encontrar la clase?- dijo asami

-que, o si, un poco… jejejeje, todavía no me acostumbro…

De pronto entro el profesor

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar, empecemos la clase de historia, necesito que dos personas vallan a buscarme unos mapas…. Haber…- mirando la lista- Mako y… Korra, vayan a buscarlos

-Eh…-_Que por que yo! Eso no es justo, y además con esa persona! El mundo me odia de seguro- _EH… yo no sé dónde queda la biblioteca…

-O, pero el joven Mako si, asique no pierdan tiempo, ¡vallan!

Mako y Korra salen del salón. Korra solo sigue a Mako en silencio, todavía no recuerda bien donde está la biblioteca.

Una vez en la biblioteca Korra se puso a buscar los mapas que no lo encontraba la bibliotecaria.

-Qué tal si te pones a buscar, así lo encontraríamos más rápido… - dijo con un suspiro Korra

-Mh… nah, estoy bien aquí, espero hasta que los encuentren…

-Vago…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí, dije va-

De pronto entraron dos chicas, no mayores de 15 años

-WOW, eres Mako el capitán de Los Hurones de Fuego

-eh, si soy yo y ustedes son…

-Tus más grandes admiradoras!- chillando de la emoción

-Gracias, pero que hacen aquí, deberían estar en clases…

-Ehh… si pero eso puede esperar, dinos como están esperando los hurones de fuego el campeonato? Están ansiosos? Cuanto entrenan por semana? Hasook tiene novia? Bolin tiene novia, TU tienes novia?

-Yo…- retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de alejarse…

_-Ugh! Porque no puede mantenerse callado, o que calle a sus locas fans…. Es molesto, irritante y molesto, espera, porque me molesto tanto de sus FANS… digo porque me importa el…. Debo admitir que el guapo, talentoso y- A! KORRA QUE HACES? CONCENTRATE EN BUSCAR ESE BENDITO MAPA!-_

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENEREAL**

Mako en cada pregunta se alejaba un paso y no se dio cuenta que estaba a solo un paso de chocarse con la escalera donde estaba Korra…

Y con la última pregunta fue el accidente… Mako choco con la escalera y korra se estabilizo.

Mako trato de pararse rápido, para ayudarla, pero vio que Korra cayó bien, ella tenía buenos movimientos, pero por apurarse, se tropezó y cayó arriba de Korra

-HAY!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_Escuche un "HAY!" Y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos lindos, brillantes, y profundos ojos azules. _

_Y ella era… Hermosa, no pensé que ella era así, digo, no la había visto bien si no hasta este momento._

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Caí bien, pero Mako se tuvo que tropezar, ahora estamos en esta posición incómoda… Hay! Porque! Mundo ya me confirmaste que me odias! O No…_

_Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar, eran electrizantes… hermosos, pero que! _

-MH… AYH!,

-Perdón, ¡no-o me fi-…ije!-Dijo Mako tartamudeando

-Está bien, pero puedes quitarte de encima…

-Oh… si, e, claro- Mako se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla.

-perdón, es que- mako fue interrumpido

-MAKO! Estas bien, te hiciste daño? Quieres que- dijeron sus fans

-Sí, estoy bien, y esto no hubiera pasado si ustedes estarían en sus clases…

-Perdón! Lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo- Ya no vamos…- Se retiran

-Bueno… yo umhp… lo siento, por eso, bueno, ya sabes,

-Hee… mh.. Es-tá bien, digo, si no te preocupes- Dijo sonrojada Korra- Deberíamos volver…

-Mh, pero el mapa?

-Aquí está!

-Cuando lo encontraste

-Cuando me caí, había agarrado uno, y era este- Dijo sonriente

-Okey… regresemos

EN LA CLASE…

-Y ustedes dos por que tardaron tanto- dijo el profesor un tanto molesto…

-Es que no encontrábamos el mapa, asique nos pusimos a buscarlo

-"Nos pusimos" me suena a manada- Dice Korra mirando a otro lado y Mako la mira

-¿Cómo?- el profesor dijo ya que no había escuchado lo que dijo Korra

-Nada, solo que no encontrábamos el mapa y aquí esta!-entregando el mapa

-Okey, siéntense, así empezamos con la clase

PASO RAPIDO LAS HORA, Y ALFIN HABIA TERMINADO LAS CLASES

Korra estaba saliendo del aula con Asami y los demás

-Así que Korra, como fue tu primer día?

-Pues bien, excepto porque me perdí, jejeje, es difícil

-Oh, ya te acostumbraras, eso solo por los primeras semanas

-O meses- dijo Jana

-mh… si

DE PRONTO LLEGA ALGUIEN CORRIENDO, UNA PEQUEÑA NO MAS MAYOR DE 9 AÑOS

-¡JANA!-le da un abrazo

-UF!, pero que haces aquí? no deberías estar en casa?

-Pues vine a verte, con Cen!

-O por eso explica que allá gente reunida allí- apuntando donde estaba su hermano

-Bueno, nos vamos ya?!- dijo sonriente Lucy

-Okey me debo ir igual, hasta mañana!-Dijo Korra

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL**

KORRA SE ALEJA, PERO OBSERBA QUE LA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA (Lucy) CRUZA LA CALLE CORRIENDO Y NO VE QUE UN AUTO SE ACERCABA, ESTUBO CERCA DE ATROPELLARLA PERO ELLA CORRE A AYUDARLA…

-¡LUCY!- Grito un chico

SE ESCUCHO UN GOLPE Y EL ORRIBLE RUIDO DE UN AUTO FRENANDO

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Este sonido es… familiar_

_IRHONICO, creo que viví algo similar a esto_

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL**

Korra por suerte llego a tiempo y ambas salieron rodando sin un golpe producido por el satomovil.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-Dijo Cen dice corriendo hacia ellas

-MH.. ¡Eso dolió!…- Dijo Lucy tratando de levantarse

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo Korra

-SI, gracias… Y tú? Tu resibiste la peor parte… quieres qu-

-Lucy!- Cen la abraza- Como estas? Te lastimaste? Dónde? Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? Oh, que pregunta, claro que SI!

-AY!, Si estoy bien, no me lastime ni nada… , pero y tú?- dirigiéndose a Korra

-Yo estoy bi-

DE PRONTO APARECIERON JANA, MAKO, ASAMI, BOLIN

-Por qué corriste así Lucy? Mira si te pasaba algo, mama y papa nos… o ni quiero imaginarlo!-Dijo Jana

-Korra, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Asami ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí, el satomovil no alcanzo a golpearme- Dijo sin problema Korra, mientras se estiraba

-WOW! Como lograste reaccionar tan rápido?- Pregunto Hasook asombrado

-Si, como lo hiciste? Realmente fuiste rápida- Dijo Bolin emocionado

-Pero o tienes una herida un golpe, o algo?-Pregunto Mako algo alterado, viéndola de pies a cabeza

-No, que estoy bien!

-OH, perdón, soy Cen, y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, y tú eres…?

-Ella es Korra, una chica nueva en el colegio y gracias Korra!- le da un abrazo

-Korra…?- Cen se la queda mirando…

-Si quieres algo, no dudes en pedírmelo!- dice Jana guiñándole un ojo

-MHh… no, no quiero nada…

JINORA APARECE CORRIENDO

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?-Pregunta Jinora

-OH, nada…- Dijo Korra

-Korra me salvo-Dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, Korra salvo a Lucy de que un satomovil la atropellara, ya fueron tras esa persona, pero lo bueno que ambas están bien- Dijo Cen

-Korra… Dime la verdad

-Sí, estoy bien

-Okey, vamos a ver a mi padre

-No puedo

-Por qué no?

-Después lo sabrás, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós! A y ten más cuidado!- dijo Korra

KORRA SE FUE CORRIENDO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CEN

_Habíamos regresado a la casa, claro que tuve que contar lo sucedido de hoy, cosa que me arrepiento de escuchar este largooo sermón… pero bueno se iban a enterar de una forma o de otra…_

_Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa chica Korra, creo que ya la había visto… no, no es así, pero me parece familiar… _

_Mejor por hoy lo dejo eso, después veremos…_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA

_La verdad que me dolió un poco ese golpe, pero mejor me sano… no entiendo por qué Jinora quería llevarme con Tenzin… bueno, ya que, no puedo hacer nada…_

_Mh… Hoy fue un día extraño, primero me topé con Bolin, Asami y Jana... Ellos fueron normales, bueno Jana no tanto… creo… Y después Mako capitán de los hurones de fuego! Y por último Hasook, creo que si podría coquetearía hasta con una flor… _

_Después ese incidente con Mako, que…-(LARGO SUSPIRO)- No fue tan, tan desagradable…_

_¡KORRA! ¡EN QUE PIENSAS! HAY, SACATE ESO DE LA CABEZA… ¡TIENES MUCHAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES EN QUE PENSAR!_

_Mejor me voy a dormir… _

_**BUENO ESTA ES UNA ACLARACION! = EDADES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y OTRAS COSAS**_

_**KORRA YAGAMI: 17 (VA A CUMPLIR 18) **_

_**MAKO MONDRAGÓN: 18 **_

_**BOLIN**_ _**MONDRAGÓN: 17 **_

_**ASAMI SATO: 18 **_

_**HASOOK: 18**_

_**JINORA: 12**_

_**JANA: 17 (VA A CUMPLIR 18) PRINCESA DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ **_

_**CEN: 23. PINCIPE HEREDERO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ**_

_**LUCY: ÑA PRINCESA DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ**_

_**POR AHORA ESA ES LA INFORMACION DE LOS PERSONAJES… MEDIANTE PASE LA HISTORIA, SE VA A SABER SECRETOS :D**_

**Aalfin! Pude terminar este capítulo, y es más largo que el otro, y quise poner un poco de MAKORRA algo torpe! :3 **

**PERDON POR PUBLICAR TARDE, ES QUE CUANDO PENSE QUE YA TERMINABA EL CAPITULO, PUES DIJE: "NO, MEJOR LO HAGO ASI" Y BUENO, ESO…**

**Gracias a:**

**Mel.2004: gracias por apoyarme! :D espero que igual actualices pronto tus fics, están genialesy suerte!**

**Jrosass: gracias, si, pues resulta que korra tiene sus pesadillas porque… bueno no puedo decir por ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo que voy a empezar, allí si habrá un pequeño recuerdo de que fue lo que le ocurrió… a, y me encantan tus fics igual! :) **

**MtezPS: jajajaj sí, es que soy novata, pero de poco voy aprendiendo! Y si, ya había leído algunos de tus fics, espero que actualices pronto! :) **

**BUENO, GRACIAS A SU APOYO Y ESPERO PODER ACTULIZAR EL MARTES QUE VIENE, PERO SI TERMINO ANTES EL CAPITULO, PUES LO SUBIRE! :D **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DE QUE LES GUSTARIA LEER, MAS ACCION, O QUE FUE DE LA VIDSA DE KORRA O MAS ROMANCE O LO QUE SEA! :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA PRONTO!**


	3. Nota de la autora

**Hola! :D bueno, como verán, este no es un capitulo nuevo :( **

**Bueno, porque debía estudiar para hoy y ayer… asique no tuve tiempo para escribir… espero que entiendan, es que aquí comenzamos las clases el 31 de marzo, cosa que ya se vienen los cierres de trimestre, los profesores nos dan para estudiar bastante… Así que no tengo mucho tiempo…**

**PERO! Hoy me pongo a tratar de hacer un cap. Aunque sea algo corto, pero igual, tratare, y en cuanto lo allá terminado lo subo.**

**A! Y Ayer cuando estaba estudiando, mi mente se fue para otro lado, y después me encontré haciendo otro fic de Korra Y Mako, pero esta versión es moderna, y pues ya podría decirse que voy por una parte bastante bien, es corto, PERO eso no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré…. **

**PERO LO PRIMERO QUE QUIERO ES TERMINAR EL PRIMER FIC "Yo soy el Avatar", al menos hasta que ya allá echo más capítulos! :) **

**Besos! Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN! :) **


	4. Suposición

**Capítulo 3 **

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Korra estaba aquí, y ya se había acostumbrado… En este momento estaban en el gimnasio.

-Korra, al fin te encuentro después de que saliste de clases, no volviste, que paso?-Dijo Asami y atrás de ella venían Jana, Mako, Bolin, Hasook

-O, nada, solo debía hablar con mi tutor…

-Con Tenzin?

-Si

-QUE!? No me digas que tu tutor es Tenzin?- Pregunto Jana, y Korra asintió- LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE SEGURO NO TE DEJA HACER NADA DIVERTIDO!- Dice abrazándola- Pero no sabía que él era, además, él es mi mentor también… … Y que paso con tus padres?

-EHH…- Hubo un largo silencio

-Parece que ya comenzamos las clases, será mejor que vallamos para allá- Dijo Bolin apuntando donde estaban todos reunidos

_-Gracias Bolin!- Pensó Korra _

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_No sé si era yo el único, o también los demás sintieron que Korra no quería tocar ese tema… esto es raro…_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASAMI**

_Korra no quería hablar de sus padres… se habrá peleado con ellos, o acaso…_

_Cierto… no sabemos mucho de Korra, pero la verdad este mes sí que ella se demostró buena amiga, y si la considero como una amiga, espero yo ser de ella una buena amiga…_

_Bueno volviendo al tema, tengo bastante curiosidad acerca de Korra… _

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL **

Fueron y se encontraron con Toza, el entrenador del gimnasio de la escuela y de algunos equipos de Pro Control

-Bueno, quiero saber sus nombres y si tiene un poder… asique paso lista y me dicen que pueden hacer, entendieron?

-Si...

El profesor empezó a nombrar cada uno, y había un 20% de alumnos maestros fuegos, 30% de maestros tierra, 10% de maestros agua y 40% no maestros.

-Bueno, primero, vamos a ver en qué nivel están todos ustedes, tanto como para manejar su elemento, o habilidades de combates y defensa, mano a mano… quiero que pasen al frente a… Jana y… Asami, al frente!

-Bueno veo que tenemos a una no maestra… y maestra agua… Bueno, veamos que tienen, comiencen!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BOLIN**

_A Asami le toca luchar contra Jana… y justo con un maestro! No es justo, espero que este bien…_

_Por qué tengo esta sensación?… de temor, si, temor de que Asami salga herida… Digo es mi amiga, y claro que no quiero que le pase nada… Pero puede ser otra cosa…_

_YA BOLIN DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO, SI! ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ASAMI, ACEPTALO Y PUNTO!_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Vi a Bolin algo… inquieto?_

_Si, y justo desde que ellas dos debían luchar, podrá ser que…_

-Hey Bo!, que pasa, por qué te pones así?

-Eh… no te entiendo… -dijo mirándola confundido

-Pues desde que ellas dos fueron allí para entrenar, tú estás así, nervioso… acaso… tu…? – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Korra

Bolin pareció entender (después de un minuto) lo que Korra estaba tratando de decirle

-QHE-E… NO YO, ES QUE NO,… PUES NO…. DE QUE HABLAS!?- Pregunto Bolin tratando de salir de esa situación vergonzosa

-Me parece que estas preocupado por...

-QUE! YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO-Dijo Bolin en un susurro casi gritando, tratando de que nadie los oyera, pero de pronto vino Mako para ver que sucedía entre ellos

-Por qué estas así Bo?-Dijo Mako

-NADA! DE QUE NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO, NI MUCHOS MENOS DE ASAMI!-Hubo un ligero silencio donde participaban ellos tres.

-Nadie dijo algo acerca de Asami…- Dijo Korra con una sonrisa en su cara

-Cierto Bolin, nadie la menciono- Mako seguía el juego- no será que estas…

-Silencio los dos los dos!

-O, hermanito, tu siempre me haces bromas, es el momento que me desquite por algunas de ellas.- Dijo Mako, pero de la nada llego Hasook tratando de saber que pasaba entre ellos

-Que pasa aquí, cuenten, yo también quiero saber!- Dijo Hasook

-OH NO, USTEDES DOS SE CALLAN!- Dijo Bolin con una voz seria

-Qué!?, no yo también quiero saber!

-Lo siento, pero cuando mi hermano habla así, es que habla en serio, pero… ya te enteraras…- Dijo mirando a Korra que también estaba sonriendo (se rieron entre ellos)

Atrás de ellos seguían luchando Asami y Jana… Asami por el momento estaba tomando el mando de la lucha, ambas estaban cansadas, de pronto se escuchó a Toza

-Bueno, está bien por ahora, descansen. Que pasen…- Toza seguía hablando

La hora paso rápido y ya era el fin de este día. Estaban saliendo del establecimiento, cuando a Jana se le ocurrió una idea

-Bueno, vamos a pasear por Ciudad Republica! Al fin y al cabo, hoy fue un día agotador, y nos merecemos una distracción- Dijo Jana sonriente

-Por mi está bien!- Dijo Hasook- y que tal de ustedes?

-MH... sí, yo me sumo!- Asami dijo

\- en ese caso, yo igual voy- Dijo Bolin

-Y tu Korra? Vienes igual?- Pregunto Jana

\- No, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en…- Pensando en una excusa- casa, será para otro día?- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, pero la próxima vienes aunque sea a rastra!- Dijo Jana sin problema

-Ehhh… si… jajaj sí, claro

-Y tu hermano- dirigiéndose Bolin a Mako

-Creo que paso por hoy…

-Oh! vamos Mako tu nunca te diviertes, vamos no seas aguafiestas!

-No soy aguafiestas, solo que quiero descansar, mañana empezamos con un poco de entrenamiento para el torneo… así que quiero estar concentrado… y por cierto que recuerdo, nuestros padres preguntaron si podíamos cuidar de Ian... si quieres ve tú, yo tengo que ir a casa…

-Cierto! Gracias hermano!- Le da un abrazo -estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda

-Sí, no te preocupes

-La verdad me esperaba de que Mako no vaya, pero tu Korra? Vamos, será un rato únicamente! – Dice Hasook

-No puedo, debo hacer unos negocios… y se me es imposible ir… para la próxima?

-Está bien… Oye, Jana el que está allí no es Tarrlok?

-Oh… si, le avisare que vamos a pasear por allí, esperen- Jana se va dónde estaba Tarrlok

De pronto ven que ella y el vienen donde están ellos

-Podrían decirle quienes vamos a ir a pasear, no me cree!- Dijo Jana rogando

-Mhh… Vamos a ir Hasook, Bolin Jana y yo- Dijo Asami- No se meterá en líos, puede decirles eso a sus padres, para que queden tranquilos.

-Está bien, y ustedes dos no van con ellos?

-Yo no, debo cuidar de mi hermano menor…

-Y tu joven, no te había visto nunca, quién eres?

-Tarrlok, deja de ser así de directo, ellas es mi nueva amiga, Korra, ella es la que salvo a Lucy

-Con que Korra… Se llama igual que tú, bueno, antes de que te cambies el nombre…

-Sí, es verdad, recién me doy cuenta… es que la vedad no estaba muy a gusto con ese nombre, y no sé qué paso muy bien allí, pero ahora soy Lucy! No es que el nombre Korra sea feo, al contrario, es lindo, pero no iba con mi personalidad, asique por eso el cambio… A ella le queda mejor!- Dice abrazando a Korra

-Okey…

-Perdón por haber sido así, me presento de forma correcta, soy Tarrlok, guardaespaldas de la princesa Lucy, y también su profesor de agua control

-Soy Korra, y bueno, creo que debo irme, Adiós! Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TARRLOK **

_Korra... Esa chica…_

_NO! NO PUEDE SER, ELLA NO ES, MI PLAN ERA PERFECTO, ASÍ QUE DEBE SER SOLO COINCIDENCIA! ELLA YA NO EXISTE!_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Tarrlok… se me hace que ya lo había visto en alguna parte… puede ser que lo haya visto antes con Jana… bueno no importa…_

_*Suspiro…* hoy fue un día agotador… y todavía no termina… _

_Sera mejor que me prepare, ya va a ser hora de irme…_

**NOTA DE AUTORA: IMPORTANTE! LEER LA ULTIMA PARTE DE KORRA QUE FUE MODIFICADO DEL ORIGINAL, PORQUE CREO QUE ASÍ PUEDE SER MEJOR LA HISTORIA… :)**

**HASTA AQUÍ LEGUE! :D**

**Tarde pero lo publique apenas lo termine (y lo leí varias veces para ver como quedo, y así no cometer errores xD !) **

**Bueno, como veremos, Tarrlok apareció! :o :o :o :o **

**El será una persona que tiene mucho que ver, con lo ocurrido hacia Korra.**

**Y otro personaje que es "**_**EL**_**" también mucho que ver… Bueno, estaba pensando para el próximo capítulo o para después, de que se dedique únicamente (centralmente) en que Korra debe averiguar cosas sobre su pasado, que no sabe, pero tienen que descubrirlo, para así obtener lo que quiere, en este caso venganza…**

**Díganme que opinan?**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios. A y muchas gracias a esas personas que siempre me apoyan!**

**Ah, por cierto, no sé exactamente cuándo actualizare, porque como dije tengo pruebas, y bueno, me mantienen bastante ocupada, pero tratare de que sea la semana está semana que entra…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO! **

**SALUDOS! :D**


	5. Revelaciones

_**(NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA LEYEDNA DE KORRA)**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto de vista de Korra **

¡NO ES JUSTO! SI TAN SOLO UBIERA ESPERADO UN PAR DE MINUTOS, LO UBIERA OBLIGADO A HABLAR!... (Suspiro) Tuve la oportunidad de tener más información, pero no, justo tuvo que aparecer Lin, y me tuve que ir… Lo único que espero que no sospeche de que fui yo, digo, estaba vestida de negro y con una mascar del espíritu azul, cualquiera podría ser, pero Lin siempre se aparece donde yo intervengo, no se vale! Y además la información de unos de los que trabajan para… para Amon, podía saber dónde se reúnen y así dar un golpe, pero no tuve oportunidad… por ahora, lo único que quiero es que el sufra, como yo sufrí… como mis padres sufrieron...

_RECUERDO… __(NA: Recuerden que Korra iba a ver a alguien, en el capítulo anterior y ese era Skoochy para obtener información)_

_Había entrado en un bar de mal gusto, la información me la había dado Skoochy… ese chico sí que es algo difícil sacarle información, aunque no es por el tema de dinero, es que él debe de tener algo de miedo aunque no lo demuestre, ya que pueden agarrársela contra él... Bueno volviendo al tema, fui a ese espantoso lugar, tuve que esperar para que esa persona salga y cuando al fin salió del local lo pude seguir en silencio, y lo encontré en un callejón sin salida…_

_Primero se hizo el tonto, diciéndome que no sabía nada de lo que decía, de que estaba borracho y que no tenía la mente clara…_

_Pero mi paciencia se había acabado, asique iba de verdad ahora, fui directa al grano…_

_Unos minutos más tarde el empezó a decir algunas cosas…_

_-Si no quieres que te congele en este momento, será mejor que empieces a hablar!- Dijo Korra empezando a congelar sus pies_

_-Está bien, está bien, espera un segundo…_

_-No tienes mucho tiempo que digamos, asique escupe!- Sé que quiere hacerme perder tiempo, pero ya se sobrepasó!- Y bien?_

_-Qué?-_

_Korra lo miro con una cara de muerte_

_-OH! Si… que quieres que te diga?_

_En ese momento empezó a congelar una pierna del sujeto_

_-Está bien, está bien! Te cuento si, trabajo para Amon, el mato a muchas personas no importaba si eran maestros o no maestro, siempre lo hicimos por encargo, pero solo era para juntar a aliados muy poderosos, nuestro objetivo es acabar con los malditos opresores de los dobladores_

_-Y por qué quieren acabarlos?_

_-Son solo los culpables de todas las guerras, solo quieren poder y manipular!_

_-OYE! No todos somos así! Y además ustedes prácticamente están siguiendo sus pasos, quieren gobernar a cualquiera, quiere tener poder y van a causar otra guerra_

_-ESO… … … No es verdad! Porque nosotros hacemos esto para terminar con las guerras y los opresores como ustedes!_

_-Yo no oprimo a nadie, tu… te oprimes a ti mismo!_

_-Eso no tiene sentido!_

_-Silencio! Espera, dijiste que trabajaban para juntar aliados, para qué?_

_-No sé de qué hablas!_

_-OH! Yo creo sabes perfectamente lo que digo, a quienes mataban, contesta!_

_-… … … … … … … … … _

_-Con que no quieres hablar, veamos si-_

_-ALTO AHÍ!- grito un oficial_

_-¡POR QUÉ VINIERON EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

_-Al fin, ayuda, me están robando!_

_-QUE?!_

_-QUEDENSE QUIETOS!_

_-Un momento, yo no estoy roban a nadie_

_-Así, y por qué estas escondiendo tu cara con esa mascara!?_

_-Yo….. Adiós!- Korra se fue, no le importaba en este momento ese tipo, solo tenía que salir de allí para evitar problemas…_

_-ALTO AHÍ! QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO!- Dijo Lin_

_Korra al escuchar la voz de Lin, se le puso la piel de gallina, asique escapo lo más rápido que pudo, pero ella no era de las que dejaba escapar a los delincuentes tan fácilmente, en realidad ella siempre atrapa a cualquiera que ve… pero hoy era una excepción, ya que Korra puedo escapar…_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO…_

De pronto sonó el teléfono…

-Hola?

-Hola, Korra?

-SI… Tenzin, qué pasa?

-MH…. Nada, porque no atendías ase unos minutos?

-EH… yo estaba en… el baño?

-Esa es una pregunta?

-Que no, digo, estaba en el baño, por qué?

-No… nada, solo quiera saber si estabas allí

-Y a donde podría estar?- _Pr favor, dime que Bei Fong no pensó que era yo la de hace un momento y le aviso a Tenzin! _

-No nada, bueno Buenas Noches!

-Buenas Noches y saluda a Pema y a los chicos de mi parte!

-Está bien gracias-cuelga

Korra larga un gran suspiro de alivio

-Sí que tuve suerte!-(Pensando)- Ese sujeto dijo que hicieron trabajos para gente poderosa… en realidad para tener aliados… o para poder chantajearlos… si ellos asesinan a alguien, fue porque alguien les mando por lo tanto, la persona que les pago es tan culpable cono ellos… Eso significa que tengo razón… Todo este tiempo tuve razón, a mis padres los asesinaron, no fue un "simple robo" como muchos decían…

_Recuerdo de hace 5 años_

_Estaba llorando, como hace tiempo no lo hacía… los vi perder la vida justo frente a mi… yo ya les dije a los policías que no era solo un robo, porque en realidad solo se llevaron una pulsera de mi madre… no se llevaron la billetera de mi padre ni nada de valor… y porque el sujeto que llevaba una máscara tenebrosa, les dijo "No venimos para esto, déjenlo así" entonces los otros que tenían la misma mascara lo obedecieron… A mí también me pudieron asesinar, pero él dijo que no era un peligro para ellos, que no importaba y se fueron… Cuando llego la policía, les conté lo sucedido, pero descubrieron que mi madre no estaba muerta, aún vivía… Se la llevaron a un hospital cercano y a mí me interrogaron para contar lo que vi, y les dije que sospeche que era eso, pero solo 2 personas parecían creerme, La Jefa y Un sujeto con una barba algo extraña (LIN Y TENZIN) así que decidieron dejar el caso abierto hasta ver que mi madre este lo suficiente bien para dar declaración… pero 6 meses más tarde ella falleció… _

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Alguien les pagó para que los mataran, para que la compañía de mi padre se derrumbara… así no tener competencia en los mercados… ¡VAN A CAER! TODOS LOS IGUALITARIOS… LA PERSONA QUE LES PAGO PARA QUE MATARAN A MIS PADRES Y AMON…

**TAN… TAN… TAN…**

**Ok, hasta aquí llegue… al fin pude terminar este capítulo donde Korra descubre que todo este tiempo tuvo razón… :o :o :o :o :o :o **

**Tengan en cuenta algunas fechas, para que vallan descubriendo a un personaje nuevo! :3 **

**Ya sabemos más del pasado de Korra! :D aunque es algo triste. Y solo es un pasado, después veremos más a fondo su "otro pasdo" por decirlo así :3 :D **

**Ya sé que es corto, solo quiero que este trimestre se acabe rápido así podré tener más tiempo para escribir la historia… pero bueno, algo es algo ;) **

**Gracias por el/los comentarios, la verdad cada vez que me alegro mucho si hay uno o dos o tres comentarios nuevos en cada capítulo que publico, Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LLEGANDO AMS COMENTARIOS Y ASI PODRE APURARME MAS CON LOS CAPITULOS! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus cometarios! :) :) **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos!**


	6. La Búsqueda (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda (Parte 1)**

**Punto de vista de Mako**

-¡¿QU-E-É DIJIS-STE?!

-Eso… que estábamos en el parque de Ciudad República y …- Asami trataba de no llorar, pero era inútil- Y… de pronto… aparecieron y nos atacaron… - Seguía llorando, no podía parar- Y yo…

-Por favor cálmate y dime que ocurrió ya!

-Estábamos allí, y aparecieron unos igualitarios… yo… no pude ayudarlos, porque me habían atacado un guante extraño, que me electrocuto… y los demás fueron atrapados, eran demasiados, y fue de sorpresa… no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo, por eso capturaron a Hasook, Jana y… Bolin

-NO! No… no puede ser… hace cuánto tiempo paso eso?

-hace 30 minutos, intente llamarte pero no contestabas… Donde te habías metido!

-Mh… fui a comprar algo… pero ese no es el punto, tengo que ir a buscar a Jana, a mi hermano y a Hasook… espera, hay que avisarles los padres de Jana, y a la policía, Ya lo hiciste?

-NO! Solo vine corriendo para acá lo más rápido que pude, ahora lo hago!

-Bueno, yo iré a buscarlos, no puedo estar aquí sentado tranquilo, por favor cuida de Ian, está descansando en este momento, cuando lleguen mis padres, le dices lo que me dijiste, me voy!

-Espera, quiero ir también!

-No! Tienes que avisarles a los demás… y te pido que cuides de mi hermano!

-E… está bien, ten cuidado…

**Punto de vista de Korra**

No puedo creerlo! No tengo tiempo de regresar a casa para buscar el traje… pero me descubrirían… solo tengo que perseguirlos hasta donde pueda, sin arriesgarme, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad… Había visto a los Igualitarios… se estaban yendo a alguna parte… y puede que descubra una de sus bases…

_RECUERDO…_

_Había ido a comprar algo para cenar, cuando salía de Narook vi a los igualitarios agarrando a personas… quería hacer algo pero no podía, no tengo que usar los poderes así como así, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si puedo averiguar a donde los lleva, podre sacarlos de allí…_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO…_

Ahora me encuentro persiguiéndolos desde una distancia, pero sin dejar de observarlos… parecen tan tranquilos, como si transportarían a animales u objetos… Estoy corriendo para alcanzarlos, pero puedo llamar la atención, asique voy como si fuera trotando… ¡Maldición! A este paso, se van a alejar de- Se está detenido! Se detuvo! Es perfecto!, mejor me escondo para que no me vean… Hay 8 vestidos como igualitarios, y otros 2 estaban normales

-Espera unos segundo aquí, nosotros vamos a buscar a alguien… asique, estate preparado –Dijo uno de los igualitarios

-Si- le contesto el otro, mientras salieron del camión 8 personas más…

_No… son demasiados… aunque pueda con ellos, el otro que conduce, podría irse y no podré sacar a esas personas… ¡QUE DEBO HACER!_

-Korra?

**Punto de vista General**

-Korra?

Korra se dio vuelta, preparada para atacar a esa persona, se levantó y…

-Espera, soy yo!- Dijo Mako al esquivar el golpe

-Mako? Qué haces aquí?

-Qué haces tú?

-Yo pregunte primero!

A lo lejos se escuchaban voces y Mako quiso ver quien era, pero Korra lo agarro antes que sea visto por los igualitarios…

-Eres un tonto o qué? No vez que allí hay varios tipos, y no podrás con ellos!

-No me importa, ellos tienen a… espera, tú que haces aquí escondida?

-Yo…

-Estabas buscando igual a los igualitarios, para encontrar a los chicos? Cuando te enteraste de eso? Contesta!- Dijo Mako algo alterado

-Baja la voz! O si no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí… espera dijiste a los chicos? De quien hablas?

-De Jana, Bolin y Hasook…

-No sabía nada… Capaz estén allí, vi a unos igualitarios atrapar a algunas personas, pero no pude hacer nada, eran demasiados, lo que hice fue perseguirlos hasta aquí y ver si se descuidan, así poder sacarlos de allí…

-Por qué haces esto?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, lo importante que tratemos de sacarlos de allí!

Los igualitarios salieron del lugar y se pusieron en marcha

-Vamos, no podemos perderlos de vista!- Korra empezó a correr y Mako también lo hizo… Pero se detuvieron donde los igualitarios entraron, fueron y encontraron todo el lugar echo un desastre…

-Que paso…

-Aquí es una base de la Triple Amenaza… no entiendo por qu- se escuchó un ruido y apareció una persona debajo de una mesa.

-Quien eres tú?

-Ustedes también son igualitarios?

-No, que paso aquí?

-Nos atacaron… se llevaron a mis amigos…- Dijo algo asustado

-A todos?

-Si…

-Y por qué tú estás aquí?

\- Se llevaron solo a maestros… dijeron que yo no les servía…

-Esto es raro… espera, Asami está a salvo?

-Sí, ella fue quien me aviso… eso quiere decir que solo buscan a maestros… la pregunta es por qué?

-y avisaron a la policía?

-Asami de seguro ya lo hizo, al igual que a los padres de Jana…

-Maldición! Eso quiere decir que van a armar una gran búsqueda para encontrarlos…

\- Por qué dices eso, es mejor, así podremos encontrarlos más fácil!

-Acaso no lo entiendes… podría hacer cualquier cosa para encontrar a su hija perdida, y pueden poner en peligro a ella como a las demás personas que fueron capturadas!

-Ya están en peligro, si no te das cuenta!- Mako grito

-Tienes que tener la mente fría para poder las cosas bien! Eso ya no importa, lo que queda es buscar a esas personas a tiempo, antes que los policías y los demás los encuentren…

-Por qué? Si los policías metal los encuentran los arrestaran!

-Por qué no sabemos a qué enfrentarnos! Es peligroso para todos ir en un ejército, a un lugar donde pueden ser el dobles de personas enemigas!

-Como estas segura que son el doble, y si solo son unas cuantas personas, es lo más fácil!

\- Es evidente que tu como varios no saben nada de lo que sucede verdaderamente en las calles, primero, has escuchado hablar de los igualitarios?

-Son un grupo de personas que detestan a los maestros, y quieren dominar al mundo, pero no lo lograrán!

-JA!- Dijo irónicamente Korra- piensas que es un grupo de 100 como máximo de personas que detestan a los maestros… son muchas personas miles y miles de personas que los detestan… por qué? Porque personas opresoras como lo son los de la Triple Amenaza

-¡OYE!- dijo el sujeto debajo de la mesa

-Tú te callas!- Dijo apuntándolo al sujeto- Porque personas opresoras, que quieren poder para gobernar al mundo, quieren conseguirlo a cualquier costo! Ja! Pero ellos que hacen? Hacen exactamente lo mismo, quieren el poder para ser los que manden, pera hacer lo que quieran a sus anchas! Sin importarles lo que pase… aunque los maten a sangre fría, y esas personas que vieron eso con sus propios quieren venganza… tanto maestros como no maestros!

-Ko …

-Yo… perdón, olvida lo que dije, solo… no importa…- Y sale del edificio

-A dónde vas?- Dijo Mako

-A buscar a alguien, que puede tener información…

-Por qué? Yo también quiero encontrar a Bolin y los demás, asíque vamos lo más rápido posible

-De acuerdo!

**IMPORTANTE! LEER!**

**No he puesto nombre a los primero 4 capítulos, asique aquí les dejos como se debieron haber llamado, a partir de ahora tendrán número y nombre los capitulos! :D **

**CAPITULO 1: El Primer Día**

**CAPITULO 2: Comienzos y Encuentros**

**CAPITULO 3: Suposición **

**CAPITULO 4: Revelaciones **

**Gracias a mi amiga Damaris! Entre ambas buscamos los nombre duran un buen tiempo… :)**

**HOLA AMIG S! :D :D :D :D**

**Bueno sé que es algo corto pero es la primera parte, lo más probable que publique dentro de esta semana que comienza… estoy feliz porque aprobé las materias, eso significa que podré hacer este fic mas rápido! :D **

**Bueno como vimos en este capítulo, Korra le dijo algo a Mako, que él se quedó dudoso, pero por ahora lo que le importa es encontrar a sus amigos… Como notaran Mako primero menciono a Jana... Pues planeaba no hacerlo así, pero no tuve opción, ya después descubriremos por qué.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de principio hasta el capítulo 4 que era el anterior! :** **Jrosass, ** **Mel.2004, korraxmako lover, hikarus y MtezPS …**

**Se los agradezco mucho! :D a y alguien me dijo que quería ver un makorra, perdón por no ponerlo, pero no te preocupes, que en el Proximo capitulo lo pondré, aunque no sea un Beso (yo también quiero que se besen) pero por ahora no puedo, ¡por ahora!, cada vez falta más poco! :3 **

**Besos y Gracias por leer! :) **


	7. La Búsqueda (Parte 2)

_**En el final del capítulo anterior…**_

_-Ko… _

_-Yo… perdón, olvida lo que dije, solo… no importa…- Y sale del edificio_

_-A dónde vas?- Dijo Mako_

_-A buscar a alguien, que puede tener información… _

_-Por qué? Yo también quiero encontrar a Bolin y los demás, así que vamos lo más rápido posible_

_-De acuerdo!_

**Capítulo 6: La Búsqueda (Parte 2)**

**Punto de vista de Mako**

No entiendo por qué dijo eso Korra… algo le paso… pero primero debo concentrarme en encontrarlos, después veremos que está escondiendo… es muy sospechoso, que solo así como así quiera encontrar a los igualitarios… o a las personas que fueron secuestradas… ya que ni siquiera sabía que NINGUNO de ellos había sido secuestrado… definitivamente descubriré que es lo que esconde…

-Y exactamente a dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije que a ver a alguien…

CAMINARON UN PAR DE MINUTOS MAS Y LLEGARON A UN LUGAR MUY TRANSITADO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, HABIA NIÑOS JUGANDO POR DOQUIER… HABIA PERSONAS POR TODOS LADOS, ALGUANS APURADAS, OTRAS SIMPLEMENTE TOMANDO UN PASEO. ERA UN DE LAS PLAZAS PRINCIPALES DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA

-¡¿Korra… exactamente a dónde vamos?!

-Ya preguntaste eso… Y Justamente aquí!... ahora veamos… donde esta…?

-Aquí?...

-Allí está!-Korra fue corriendo hacia alguien Y mako la siguió…

-**Punto de vista de Korra**

-Skoochy!-_Al fin lo encontré!_

Un chico no mayor de 13 años se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia Korra

-Hey… que pasa…

Korra se dirigió hacia él y le golpeó la cabeza

-Oye! Que pasa contigo! Duele, por si no lo sabes!

-Oh… enserio? Pues te lo mereces!

-QU…E? yo, que?

-Korra, porque lo golpeaste…

-Él sabe perfectamente porque lo hice!

-que… de que hablas?

-Por qué me ocultaste información!- Dijo Korra algo enojada

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Skoochy mirando para otro lado

-Si no dices la verdad, te pegare más fuerte!

-Oye Korra… no creo que sea buena idea…

-Sí, escucha a tu novio Kora!

-Ph.. qu.. De qué.. QUÉ!? EL no es mi novio!- Dijo Korra tartamudeando y se había puesto algo roja

**Punto de vista de Mako**

_QUE!? POR… porque piensa eso, estamos juntos para encontrar a los demás y no por otra razón… _

-Novio? Y quien dijo que soy su novio- Dijo Mako mirando al chico, algo rojo también

-Mh… entonces por que están colorados ambos?- dijo Skoochy con una sonrisa muy segura y confiada… y también él se divertida molestando a Korra

-Primero, no soy su novio ni me puse colorado ni nada!- dijo gritando

**Punto de vista de Korra**

_OK… sé que no somos nada, pero tenía que decirlo así… Korra concéntrate!_

-Sí, tienes razón… pobre el chico que sea su pareja… lo lamento en el alma….

-Por qué?-Dijo Mako intrigado

-Pues…-Pero no termino de decir nada porque Korra lo había callado

-Skoochy! No cambies el tema, esto es serio! Dime todo lo que sepas, ahora!

Skoochy se le quedo viendo

-Lo siento, está bien! Solo dime por favor, unos amigos fueron secuestrados por los igualitarios, y queremos encontrarlos!

-Está bien, lo que sé es que van a tener una reunión secreta… has escuchado a ese tipo de voz chillona por el parque, bueno, repartía unos folletos para la "Gran Revelación" es reunión se va a llevar a cabo hoy, a media noche

-Dónde?

-Exactamente aquí!- mostrándole un mapa ubicando la reunión…- Da la vuelta- Korra dio la vuelta al mapa y era un folleto de Amon

-Y tu como tienes esto? Pregunto Mkako

-Es información que corre por las calles, nada del otro mundo… excepto que yo tengo informaciones correctas

-Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?!- Le dijo korra muy irritada

-Savia que te pondrías así, y que irías sola, por eso no te lo dije- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Bueno, eso es todo lo que te diré!- se fue corriendo

-Por qué dijo que irías a ese lugar?, Korra responde!

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que llegar allí antes que la policía o cualquier otro, vamos!

-De acuerdo!

Después de unas horas caminando encontraron el lugar donde iba a ser la reunión…

-Será mejor si no nos reconocen…

-Sí, tienes razón… Toma- dice Mako entregándole su bufanda

-Pero… estás seguro, siempre vi que no dejas que nadie la toque, la conservas con mucha protección

-Sí, es que era de mi abuelo, antes de que muriera- dio un largo suspiro- él fue la persona en quien más confiaba… él siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando mis padres discutían, por cualquier cosa… estaban a punto de separarse… pero mi abuelo les hizo entrar en razón… y después de un año llegó Ian y en ese momento calmo todo… y poco después falleció mi abuelo…

-Yo… Mako lo siento, no lo sabía…- Dijo tocando su hombro

-Gracias…- Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, antes de entrar creo que deberíamos llamar para avisar que tengamos una posible pista de donde puedan estar ellos

-NO! Si se enteran, vendrán y puede suceder algo peor… Mako ya te lo dije, es más peligroso… si vienen puede armarse un campo de batalla, donde personas saldrían heridas… o peor…-

-Pero si no podemos con ellos y se salen con la suya no podremos ni avisar que estamos aquí y que ellos vengan al recate! Hay que confiar y les explicare bien como es la situación, si hablo con mi padre podría convérselo para que no hagan una estupidez

-Haz lo que quieras… puede que tengas razón, y espero que no hagan nada estúpido…

-Ya regreso, espérame- Korra asintió la cabeza

_Vamos Mako tanto tiempo te lleva hablar por teléfono! Será mejor que me adelante y que me encuentre allí adentro, y así podré darle un vistazo al lugar…_

Korra se dirigía a la entrada, pero había un guardia de seguridad pidiendo entrada

-Entrada

-Entrada…?

El hombre se le quedo viendo con una seja levantada

-Cariño! Donde te habías metido!- Dijo Mako detrás de ella- o lo siento, aquí está la entrada- Dijo entregándole el folleto al guardia

-Adelante, hermano y hermana, la revelación está a punto de comenzar

-Gracias- dijo Mako al agarra la mano de Korra y entrar, pero antes de eso, el guardia les dijo:

-Hacen una buena pareja que quieren igualdad

-Gracias?...

Korra se puso roja, al igual que Mako

-Te dije que me esperaras!

-Sí, pero te tardabas mucho, y que querías que haga, sentarme a esperar? Lo dudo…

De pronto se encontraron dentro del depósito o galpón, no se habían dado cuenta bien donde estaban, y vieron que estaba llena de gente.

-Sabía que había persona que odiaban a los maestros… pero nunca pensé ver a tantas reunidas… tenías razón en lo que dijiste…

-Si…

-Hay que estar atento si vemos a Bolin o cualquiera de ellos por aquí-dijo Mako mirándola

-Sí!

**Hola! **

**Bueno, para esta semana tenía planeado un capitulo doble, pero no pude realizarlo… Así que aquí esta este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Bueno, les puse unos toques de Makorra! :3 y tuve que cambiar de quien había dado la bufanda a Mako, ya que sus padres están vivos… **

**Mh… que más… a bueno, Korra y Skoochy son conocidos y amigos, después veremos por qué…**

**A y Skooochy se ganó mis respetos! :3**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan, y espero que más personas se sumen a la historia! :) Dejen sus comentarios de opiniones y de que les gustaría ver más!**

**PD: Ya me pidieron el beso entre mako y korra, y les puedo decir, que cada vez estamos a un paso más cerca del beso! :D **

**Besos! Y Que les vaya bien! :) **


	8. La Búsqueda (Parte 3)

_**En el final del capítulo anterior…**_

_-Te dije que me esperaras!_

_-Sí, pero te tardabas mucho, y que querías que haga, sentarme a esperar? Lo dudo…_

_De pronto se encontraron dentro del depósito o galpón, no se habían dado cuenta bien donde estaban, y vieron que estaba llena de gente._

_-Sabía que había persona que odiaban a los maestros… pero nunca pensé ver a tantas reunidas… tenías razón en lo que dijiste… _

_-Si…_

_-Hay que estar atento si vemos a Bolin o cualquiera de ellos por aquí-dijo Mako mirándola_

_-Sí!_

_**Capítulo 7: **_**La Búsqueda (Parte 3)**

_-Gracias por salvarme de ese sujeto, por cierto…_

_-Mh… si, de nada… _

_De pronto se apagaron las luces, y 2 se aprendieron iluminando al escenario…_

_-Hola mis hermanos igualitarios, esta noche le mostrare una gran revelación… que cambiara el mundo totalmente… Por muchos años los maestros fueron causantes de las guerras, todo para qué? Para poder tener control y gobernar a sus anchas… pero los que siempre salimos perjudicados somos nosotros, los NO maestros… -Dijo Amon_

_Korra al ver a Amon, sintió que la rabia aumentaba, quería ir allí, y asesinarlo… pero Mako la detuvo_

_-Espera, no podemos actuar así, como así, hay que ver si aparecen ellos… _

_-Entonces ponte a pensar en algo…_

_Amon seguía hablando mientras Mako y Korra estaban atentos si aparecían sus amigos…_

_-El comienzo de mi búsqueda por la igualdad comenzó hace años, cuando un maestro fuego amenazaba a mi familia, y ninguno de nosotros éramos maestros, entonces vi como acabo con mi familia… a sangre fría _

_Korra en ese momento lo único que quería era golpearlo, pero otra ve Mako la detuvo _

_-Korra tranquilízate! Que es lo que te pasa…. Por qué tienes tanto resentimiento hacia él?_

_-Nada… -mirando para otro lado _

_Ignoraron completamente lo que dijo Amon en ese momento, pero si escucharon lo más impactante _

_-Los espíritus me han concedido la habilidad para quitar los poderes permanentemente… _

_Todo en ese momento empezaron a hablar en vos baja… se escuchaban. –eso es verdad?! -imposible! _

_-Eso no puede ser verdad, este sujeto está loco- Dijo Mako_

_ -Ellos me dijeron que el Avatar les falló, por eso me dieron está habilidad para poner el mundo en equilibrio! Para que todos seamos IGUALES!_

_Korra en ese momento miro para otro lado, pero volvió la mirada hacia Amon, cuando dijo que iba a ser el quien traiga equilibrio al mundo…_

_ -Les daré una demostración con Zolt, líder de la triple amenaza __**(NA: no me acuerdo si así se escribía… xD )**_

_-para ser justos, le daré oportunidad de pelear a él..._

_-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! _

_Zolt corrió hacia el con fuego en las manos, pero Amon lo esquivo fácilmente y lo agarro de la frente y puso su dedo en la frente, de pronto el fuego que salía se convirtió en rayo, y después disminuyo de nuevo de fuego, por ultimo Zolt se desmayó sin fuerzas…_

_Zolt trato de levantarse pero lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo, e intento atacarlo, pero no salió nada de fuego o rayo de sus manos_

_-Que… que me hiciste!?-_

_-Te limpie de tu impureza. Que pasen Ella… desde tiempos, la familia REAL gobernaron a ciudad república, desde que el Avatar Aang y El señor de Fuego Zuko crearon esta ciudad, pero ahora veremos a un familiar del antiguo AVATAR , perder sus poderes, delante de sus ojos, para que lleve el mensaje de que los espíritus me eligieron para traer el equilibrio a mundo! _

_-No me digas que…_

_-Es Jana…?- completo la frase Korra_

_De pronto aparecieron Jana, Bolin, Hasook, y otros sujetos con vendas en los ojos…_

_-Hay que sacarlos que allí pronto!_

_-SI, pero… Korra, ve allí, son tuberías de agua, si logras romperlas, podré sacarlos de allí sin que me descubran, ve Y suerte!_

_-De acuerdo, ten cuidado!_

_Korra se fue rápidamente hacia esos conductos de agua, los estaba abriendo uno por uno, pero tardaba mucho_

_-Oye, tu, que haces?_

_-Yo… estoy buscando el… baño?- dijo con una media sonrisa_

_-MHhh…?_

_Korra se dio cuenta de que él no le creyó, y vio que saco una barra de hierro, pero antes de que él lo atacara, ella se precipitó, lo derribo con un golpe, pero se levantó, pero korra logro patearle, y rompió las tuberías gracias a él_

_-Gracias amigo! Justo lo que necesitaba… _

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_-Vamos Korra, Jana no tiene agua para defenderse, le van a quitar su poder!- pensó mako cada vez más cerca del escenario _

_De pronto se escuchó una explosión y todo el lugar se llenó de humo… Mako aprovecho la oportunidad, y salto al escenario, y agarro a Jana, mientras que Amon se fue y ordeno a los igualitarios que los agarraran a todos los capturados… _

_-Mako!- lo abrazo_

_-Vamos salgamos de aquí, vamos por Bolin y Hasook!_

_-Sí... _

_Encontraron rápidamente a Bolin y Hasook, aunque aparecieron algunos igualitarios, pero se decidieron fácilmente de ellos, y tuvieron la oportunidad de salir del edificio _

_-Esperen, y las otras personas que estaba allí?-Dijo Bolin preocupado _

_-Eran miembros de la triple amenaza, de seguro ya viene la policía, y que ellos se encarguen- Dijo Mako agitado y Jana lo abrazo más fuerte_

_-NO! Hay gente inocente allí adentro también!- Dijo Hasook_

_-No podemos hacer nada, ya los policías metal se encargaran de ellos…_

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_Korra estaba buscando en donde se escondía Amon, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él, encontró a las personas que habían sido capturadas, escoltadas por igualitarios y no tuvo más opción que ayudarlos, pero no tenía mucha agua… así que decidió hacer una estada de hielo, y poder pelear así._

_Fue corriendo hacia ellos y los ataca, procurándose de no lastimarlos gravemente, los igualitarios la atacaron con los guantes eléctricos __**(NA: no recuerdo bien como se llamaban, creo que solo les decía los guantes de los igualitarios… o me equivoco, si tienen una sugerencia, comenten! :) ).**_

_Korra logro llamar su atención, y así podían escapar las personas… logro poner inconsciente a cada uno de ellos, y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se encontró con el teniente de los igualitarios y sirviente de Amon… lo recordaba… _

_-SALGAN DE AQUÍ! AHORA!- Grito Korra_

_-Me temo que no puedo dejar que eso pase…_

_-Esto es entre tú y yo!- dijo apuntándole con la espada, que no se derretía ya que estaba haciendo agua control para conservarla así- Vamos… acaso es que tienes miedo?-dijo con media sonrisa_

_MIENTRAS TANTO… _

_-Mako cómo nos encontraste?_

_-Viniste solo, que pasaba si te atrapaban también!_

_-Eh… no, no vine solo, vine con… esperen dónde está?_

_-Quien?- pregunto Bolin_

_-Ko- fue interrumpido por otra explosión, pero está más grande…_

_En ese omento se escuchó la sirena de los policías metales…_

_SEGUNDOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSIÓN…_

_Korra estaba luchando contra el teniente, ambos parecían estar iguales, pero el teniente quiso electrocutar a Korra, pero ella lo esquí, y el golpe se desvió hacia un tubo de gas, entonces exploto, fue lanzada 3 metros hacia tras e igual que el teniente, pero Korra se dañó el brazo._

_Korra se puso de pie para seguir con esto pero en ese momento se escucharon a los policías metal acercándose y el teniente se fue sin dejar rastro_

_-¡MALDICION!- Grito Korra… tenia fuego en las manos…-__Korra… cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate-__Dio un gran suspiro y sale del edificio_

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_-JANA!-dijeron al mismo tiempo un hombre y una mujer._

_Jana los vio y fue corriendo hacia ellos_

_-Mama! Papa! –los abrazo_

_Atrás de ellos venían el padre de Mako y Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, Tarrlok, Asami, personas del loto blanco y policías metal _

_-Bolin!- Asami fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo, y él se enrojeció_

_Mientras que los policías metal entraron al edificio, empezaron las preguntas hacia ellos…_

_Korra salió del edifico sin ser vista por nadie, eso creía, iba reunirse con los demás, pero observo… a Jana que le daba un beso en el cachete a Mako… ella iba a estar de más si iba, así que decidió marcharse, pero un policía metal la encontró_

_-Alto ahí!_

_Korra en ese momento se detuvo, se dio vuelta_

_-Korra?_

_-ah… solo eres tu-dijo con un suspiro_

_-sí... pero que haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que tanto Lin como Tenzin no quieren que estés cerca de los igualitarios…_

_-JA! Como si los obedeciera…- Dijo Korra poniéndose en marcha _

_-Espera, que tienes en el brazo!?_

_-Nada!-dijo agarrándose con más fuerza el brazo_

_-Korra, vamos tienes que ir allí, así te curen_

_-¡NO! Para qué? Para escuchar sus sermones, no lo creo…_

_-Korra ya basta! Vamos_

_-Ya dije que no, me voy…_

_-Korra! No voy a dejar que vallas tras los igualitarios!_

_No voy tras ellos, tranquilisate… solo, me voy a casa, estoy cansada…_

_-Espe- era tarde Korra ya había salido corriendo…_

_-Debo avisarles a Lin y Tenzin…-suspiró el policía_

_Se fue directo hacia donde estaba Tenzin con los demás _

_-Que ocurre oficial?_

_-Es que…- se puso a pensar si debería avisarle… por algo no quiso venir,… él la había observado que estaba por venir pero se arrepintió… _

_-Cierto! Donde esta Korra?!- salto Mako así de repente_

_-Qué? Ella vino contigo?!-Salto Tenzin_

_-Sí, ella causo la primera explosión, así pude sacarlos… y ahora dónde está?_

_Atrás de ellos venia otro oficial_

_-Jefa! Encontramos a las personas que habían sido secuestradas_

_-Pero…. Ellos no volvieron a ser capturados por los igualitarios?- Pregunto Hasook _

_-Sí, lo fueron, pero dicen que alguien les ayudo… _

_-Puede que sea…-Dijo pensativo Tenzin_

_-Korra… Búsquenla en este mismo instante – Termino de decir Lin_

_Se estaba yendo el oficial pero…_

_-Espere Jefa! Iba a decir… que vi a Korra…_

_-Que…-dijeron Mako, Lin, Tenzin, Bolin, Hasook, Jana, Asami al mismo tiempo_

_-Y dónde está?_

_-Se fue…_

_-¡PERO por QUÉ la dejaste ir! Pudo ir tras- fue cortado Tenzin por el oficial_

_-Dijo que se iría a casa… No creo que vaya tras él._

_-Y por qué vino Korra contigo?-Preguntó Jana_

_-Pues… la encontré cuando estaba buscando información si habían visto algo extraño… la encontré observando a un vehículo, donde allí los tenían, pero ella no sabía que ustedes estaban allí… Dijo que había visto a personas ser secuestradas por igualitarios, asique decidio seguirlos, para poder sacarlos…_

_-Por qué aria eso, arriesgar su vida por personas que no conoce…- Dijo Asami_

_-No sé..._

_-Y quién es esa chica Korra?- Pregunto el padre de Jana_

_-Señor Tonraq ella es la chica de quien me encargo… la que tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado..._

_-Y además ella salvo a Lucy!- dijo Jana_

_-Si señora, ella fue quien la salvo en ese accidente que no paso a mayores… -Dijo Hasook_

_-Enserio?... entonces debemos agradecerle de haber salvado a mis dos hijas- dijo la madre de Jana, Senna… abrazando a Jana_

_-Korra siempre ha sido así… siempre se preocupó por otros en vez de por ella… desde que la conocí hasta este momento… Arriesga su vida muchas veces sin preocuparle que pueda ocurrir con ella…- Dijo Lin con un suspiro al final… _

_-Es verdad_

_-Wow! No sabía que ella era así, digo, lo acabo de demostrar, pero… sigo sin entender el por qué?- Dijo Bolin _

_-Después hablaremos de eso… lo primero hay que ver que paso con los igualitarios… -Dijo Lin_

_ -Después de 2 días-_

_Ya había vuelto a la normalidad, algunos hombres fueron capturados para interrogarlos, para saber más de los igualitarios… pero se negaban a hablar…_

_Era como si no hubiera sucedido para algunos. La ciudad estaba tranquila ya que decidieron mantener en secreto que Amon tenía ese poder concedido por los espíritus, así las personas no entraban en pánico, ya que hay un loco como muchos decían, suelto con esa habilidad rara, sin poder ser encontrado…_

_También había pasado 2 días de que no habían visto a Korra, tanto como sus amigos como Tenzin y Lin… estaban preocupados de que no aparecía solo había dejado una nota diciendo que estaba bien, y que no se preocupen…_

**Actualización= 23/06/14**

_**Hola! :D**_

_**Cómo están? Yo, pues recuperándome de algo, pero no importa, al fin pude publicar! Estoy feliz! :D**_

_**Bueno, lo que yo tenía planeado para este fic es que lo terminaría antes de que se estrene al libro 3 "CAMBIO"… PERO COMO VEN RECIEN VOY MUY RETRASADA… :( … Pero que puedo hacer… solo apresurarme... bueno, pero no importa, ya que empieza este próximo viernes a las 7:00 hora de :) de seguro lo veo! :3 **_

_**Así que de seguro todos estamos felices! :)**_

_**Bueno a hablar del capítulo, Ya termine de esta historia por parte… Todos están a salvo, pero nadie vio a Korra después del accidente… pero después de dos días de estar desaparecida regreso…Bueno, Jana beso en el cachete a Mako, Asami estaba muy preocupada por Bolin, Y Hasook… bueno Hasook está bien ;)**_

_**Bueno ese es un pequeñito adelanto… Korra al ver la escena de ese beso de agradecimiento de Jana hacia Mako, pues sintió que estaba de más si iba, asique se fue, Un policía la encontró, pero no la pudo detener, tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo, pero no quiso ayuda**_

_ **Aparecieron Tonraq Y Senna… querían conocer a Korra, pero no pudieron, Lin como Tenzin quieren saber dónde se había metido esos 2 días tanto como sus amigos…**_

_**Bueno a y ese policía que la encontró no es nadie importante solo, un policía que conocía el caso de ella… por las dudas… PERO HE DEJADO ABIERTO LA EDAD DE ESE SUJETO Y SU NOMBRE, YA QUE NO SE SI DESPUES LO PONDRE DE NUEVO, DEPENDE COMO ESTE! :3 **_

_**Y… creo que nada más esto ha sido todo por este capítulo…. Cierto casi se me olvida, pues vieron que no hay ningún Punto De Vista… bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo o que pensaba cada uno de ellos.. :) espero que les haya gustado**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, NO SE SI RESPODI A TODOS, PERO LES AGRADESCO POR EL APOLLO Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! :D GRACIAS! :D**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios de que les gusto o disgusto o que quieren ver más en el próximo capítulo, por ejemplo, más de la vida de Korra, ver celosa a Korra o a Mako, o a cualquier personaje, si quieren ver a Mako y sus amigos investigar sobre Korra… cualquier cosa… Dejen su comentario! :D**_

_**Gracias y Besos! :) **_

_**Actualización= 23/06/14**_


	9. Después de 2 días

**Capítulo 8: Después de 2 días**

**Punto de Vista de Jana**

_Ya han pasado 2 días de lo sucedido con Amon… no quisieron difundir sobre lo que paso allí, pero como había testigos fue imposible… en fin, lo peor es que ahora tengo que estar las 24:00 hs. Del día vigilada! No es justo pero… espero que se calmen las cosas y al fin librarme de estar vigilada._

**Punto de Vista de Bolin**

_WOW! Ya pasaron 2 días del secuestro… Mh… todavía sigo imaginándome a Amon acercándose hacia nosotros… esa mascara daba mucho miedo… pero por suerte pudimos salir sanos y salvos!_

_Claro excepto por algunas personas, que les quitaron su control, pero esos eran parte de la Triple Amenaza… por cierto…. Nadie ha visto a Korra durante estos días… es algo raro… verdad?_

**Punto de Vista de Asami **

_*Suspiro* La verdad es increíble pensar que fue hace 2 días lo sucedido… cuando Jana, Hasook y Bolin fueron capturados… no sé qué habría pasado si no los encontrábamos a tiempo… en solo pensar que no podía ver a Bolin nunca más… Sé que es exagerar… pero es verdad… pensé por un momento lo peor… pero por suerte no le sucedió nada grave… No pude resistir las ganas de abrazarlo muy, pero muy fuerte para ver que estaba bien… Ahora que lo recuerdo… fue vergonzoso! Lo abrase de la nada… y derrame una lagrima… de felicidad, felicidad de que él se encontraba bien… digo, de que todos se encontraban bien... _

**Punto de Vista de Hasook**

_Ah…*suspiro de medio dormido* ya pasaron 2 días de lo sucedido… claro tuve que declarar, 2 veces, como todos, una por la policía, y otros por los padres de Mako, Jana y los míos…TODOS fuimos interrogados por unas largas horas, y por ultimo unos sermones larguísimos!… fue muy agotador, y ahora que se acerca el torneo de Pro-Control, voy a estar más ocupado… pero lo bueno, es que voy a luchar en el torneo… eso significa que voy a ser famoso! Y las chicas van a estar detrás de mí…. *suspiro de felicidad* que puedo hacer, soy una persona muy activa!_

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_¡Es increíble! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan regañado! Digo, los encontré y les ayude a salir de ese lugar… pero no, mi madre y padre me habían gritado de el por qué arriesgue mi vida así… Bueno, estaban preocupados, pero es no significa que me yo tenga que recibir el mayor sermón…_

_Lo que se me hace extraño es por qué Korra no se reunió con nosotros después… y ahora desapareció… sin duda descubriré por qué tanto misterio!_

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Ufh! Creo que debo prepararme para escuchar a Tenzin… Digo, de seguro ya le informaron que yo también estuve ese día allí y que tengo una herida…_

Recuerdo…

_Había llegado a mi casa para poder curarme con agua control, pero fue inútil, al menos para mí, ya no tenía fuerzas, no había comido nada…. En otras palaras estaba débil y exhausta… Fui a un lugar para que me curaran... no me quedaba de otra… demore allí 2 días para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, después regrese a casa y por suerte no había nadie_

Fin del Recuerdo…

_Falte hoy a clases, porque simplemente no tenía ganas de estar sentada y escuchar algo que no tengo ganas de escuchar… además las mañanas son malas y es lunes… asique preferí quedarme a descansar…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Era lunes y ya terminaron las horas de clases…

-Hey! Paso algo interesante hoy?- Pregunto Hasook bostezando

-Nada… fue muy aburrido y tengo hambre!- dijo Bolin

-Bolin, tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Mako

-Oye! Soy un chico en crecimiento!

-Sí, lo sabemos… yo también… que les parece si vamos a La Cocina de Kuong?- dijo Jana

-Nah… no tengo ganas de ir allí- dijo Hasook- Oigan, no vino Korra, verdad?

-No, tienes razón, estoy preocupada… Ni Tenzin, ni Lin saben dónde está…

-Como sabes eso Asami?- pregunto Bolin

-Oh! Los llame para averiguar y dijeron que no sabían a donde se había ido…

-Que les parece si vamos a visitarla-Dijo Hasook alegre

-Mh… cuando llamaste Asami?

-El día siguiente de lo sucedido… para ver si se encontraba bien…

-Eso significa que puede estar en su casa… me parece un excelente idea!-Dijo Jana

-Mh... No se olvidan de algo?- pregunto Mako

-… … … …

-Saben dónde vive ella por empezar?

-… … … …

-Lo suponía…- dijo con suspiro Mako

-Pero no es problema eso- dijo Jana confiada

-Y por qué no?

-No conocemos donde vive, peor si a alguien quien sabe dónde vive

-Tenzin!- Dijo Asami

-Exacto! Así que vamos!- dijo Jana empujándolos al Satomovil

Los 5 fueron a preguntar a Tenzin si les podía decir la información, el dudo primero pero después se lo dio

-Les dije que la obtendríamos! Ahora Tarrlok, ve a este lugar

-Si princesa- dijo Tarrlok

Mientras tanto Korra seguía descansado, no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama pero escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

_-Genial! Creo que ya llegó la hora de ser regañada- pensó Korra_

Fue hacia la puerta, pero en vez de ver a Lin o Tenzin, encontró a Pema y sus hijos

-Korra!- fueron los 3 maestros aires a abrazarla

-Hey!... cómo están?

\- Que cómo estamos, estábamos preocupados porque no te encontrábamos y además nos prometiste ir de paseo el domingo y no viniste! Dónde estabas? Estas bien? Porque no viniste como prometiste!? Recuerdas del paseo que nos prometiste? Si, si, si, si?- pregunto Ikki rápidamente

-Eh… yo, este, si, recuerdo que les debo un paseo, estoy bien… y…

-Ikki, más despacio, o sino Korra no responderá a las preguntas…- Dijo Jinora y Korra le dio un gracias con la mirada

-Muy bien, quien quiere comer galletas!- Dijo Korra

-YO!- dijeron Ikki y Meelo y fueron corriendo a la cocina

-Jin, me haces un favor y les das lo que quieren, porque creo que no saben dónde se encuentran y me dejaran todo en un desastre…-

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo Jinora yendo para la cocina

-Hola Pema- dándole un abrazo- como ha estado este pequeño- dijo tocando el vientre de Pema

-Oh, como siempre muy tranquilo, pero últimamente se mueve mas

-Falta poco para que llegue, verdad?

-Si… se mueve más que antes, asique es una señal de que puede venir en cualquier momento

-Es tranquilo, pero cuando se mueve lo hace hasta que se cansa… me recuerda a Tenzin…jajajajaj- se pusieron a reír ambas… mientras pasaron a la sala encontrando a los 3 niños maestros Ikki y Meelo jugando mientras comían y Jinora sentada leyendo un libro

-Niños, tranquilos por favor!

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Pema, además ellos son así, aunque trates de calmarlos…

-Y Korra, dónde habías estado?- pregunto Meelo y en ese momento Pema la miro también, pero noto que ella no quería hablar, pero ella lo iba a hacer pero no quería delante de ellos

-Yo estaba… … …

-Oye Korra, necesito que me prestes un libro de historia, para un trabajo que debo entregar, me lo puedes prestar?-pregunto Jinora

-Si claro, debe estar en…-

-Si en el cuarto verdad? Lo iré a buscar yo misma, Ikki, Meelo me ayudan? Al primero que lo encuentre le daré un chocolate!

-Yay!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, saliendo corriendo hacia la habitación de Korra.

-Bueno ya se fueron los chicos, ahora sí, dime dónde estabas? Estas bien?

-Si estoy, bien y fui… a para que me curaran, porque no tenía ánimos para curarme yo misma…

-Korra… por favor dime la verdad…

Dio un suspiro Korra, porque savia si Pema se enoja, puede ser peor que Tenzin y que Lin… aunque ella nunca lo hace, pero cuando lo hace, da mucho miedo, incluso Tenzin teme…

-De acuerdo, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, estaba cansada y fui a un lugar para que me curaran, y ahora estoy bien, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme para ir al colegio, asique me quede…

-Quiero ver tu brazo-Dijo levantándose

Korra no tenía escapatoria, debía mostrárselo… la cicatriz estaba allí todavía era muy notable, pero con los días iba a desaparecer

-Korra, pero… como ocurrió esto?

-Pues…- Korra le contó lo sucedido a Pema desde el momento que se encontró con Mako y que ya había visto a personas secuestradas por los igualitarios hasta el momento que un oficial la vio

-Y por qué no te reuniste con tus amigos y Tenzin?

-Por… porque iba a estaba cansada y exhausta… y lo que menos quería es preocuparlos, por eso decidí marcharme…

-Oh! Y piensas que desaparecer por 2 días enteros y no dar ni rastro de donde estas, no estaríamos preocupados

-Lo siento, pero estoy bien…

-Cariño, como quiere que no nos preocupemos te queremos mucho y solo accedimos a que vivas como tú quieres porque nos tendrías informado de todo y vendríamos a verte muy seguido para ver como estas…

-Lo sé y les agradezco por todo- dice abrazándola

Pasaron los minutos y Pema se tenía que ir, ya se hacía tarde…

-Nos vemos Korra…-dijo Pema

-Nos vemos mañana Korra- dijo Jinora con un libro en sus manos

-Korra! Todavía recuerdas la promesa que nos hiciste?

-Sí, y les prometo que los llevare donde quieran, si?

-Si!-Dijeron Meelo y Ikki al mismo tiempo

-Adiós y no hagan enojar a su madre, entendieron?!

-Si…

-Jajaja, muy bien nos vemos!-Dijo Korra despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella…

Estaba en camino hacia la habitación, para descansar un poco más, pero escucho un golpe en la puerta

-Pema? Que se le habrá olvidado…- abrió la puerta y no vio a Pema o a unos de los maestros aires…

-Hola… te parece bien dejarnos preocupados sin ninguna notica de ti por 2 días?- Dijo Asami

-Ho… Hola… que hacen aquí?

-Vaya que buen recibimiento- Dijo mako

Korra lo fulmino con la mirada-digo… como supieron donde vivo?

-Gracias a contactos!- dijo Jana con una sonrisa en su cara

Korra se puso a pensar unos segundos y después dijo- Fue Tenzin, verdad?

-Sí, fue el...

-No nos invitaras a pasar?- Preguntó Hasook

-OH! Cierto, perdón... pasen-dijo abriendo la puerta completamente

Los 6 entraron a la sala y se sorprendieron de ver una gran vista de Ciudad Republica…

-Wow! Es genial esta vista!- dijo Bolin, corriendo directamente hacia la ventana

-Sí, es verdad- Dijo Asami al mismo tiempo que observaba la vista

-Así que, como estas?- Pregunto Hasook sentándose

-Estoy bien, por qué lo preguntas?

-Vamos Korra, sabemos lo que paso cuando no te reuniste con nosotros…-Dijo Mako sentándose igual que los demás

Kora dio un suspiro

-Korra, acaso no confías en nosotros?- Pregunto Asami

-No es eso, sino más bien… no quiero preocuparlos

-Y crees que en no decirnos nada no nos preocupamos?- Dijo Asami

-Lo siento si los preocupe, pero estoy bien!- dijo Korra sonriente- Y yo deveria estar preguntando cómo están?

-Pues yo tuve pesadillas de Amon acercándose a mi diciendo: "te quitare tus podere" sabes no puedo dormir bien…

-Lo siento por ti Bo… Y atraparon a un igualitario?

-No lo sabemos, apenas fuimos rescatados por ustedes fuimos directamente hacia la salida, y después de unos minutos legaron los la policía metal y La Orden del Loto Blanco…

-Y fuimos interrogados…- término de decir Hasook

-Jajaja pero Mako, el que nos salvó, recibió la peor parte por mis padres…- dijo Bolin riéndose

-Por qué?- pregunto Korra

-Lo castigaron por salir a buscarnos, dijeron que era muy peligroso y que no tenía que hacer eso…

-Oye no es graciosos, yo recibí la peor parte, y tu Korra te salvaste, no es justo!- Dijo Mako con un mohín

-Jajajajaja, no es mi culpa, además todavía no me encontré con Tenzin… así que no puedes decir eso...- dijo Korra

-Pobre Mako, pero gracias de nuevo nuestro valiente héroe!- dijo Jana tomándole de la mano. En ese momento que Korra vio a Jna haciendo eso, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

_-Por qué me siento así, vamos Korra, mantén la cabeza clara!- Pensó Korra_

En ese momento Korra se levantó- Iré por algo de beber, alguien quiere?- pregunto moistrando una sonrisa

-Yo!- dijo bolin

-Sí, gracias - Dijeron los demás

Korra se fue a la cocina y escucho que le preguntaron algo desde la sal

-Korra, te importa si echamos un vistazo al departamento?- Pregunto Bolin

-Bolin!- se escuchó un golpe desde allí y esto le hizo reír a Korra

-Qué? Quiero ver si hay una mejor vista desde otro punto de la casa, vams n o fginjan como si ustedes no quisieran ver igual…- dijo Bolin hacia Asami y Jana

-No, no tengo ningún problema… eso sí, no hagas un lío

-Nosotras no haremos nada malo…- Dijo Jana

-No, yo lo decía por Bolin…

-Oye!

-O por Hasook

-Hey!

-Jajajaja es broma, pueden ver si quieren…

-OK

Mientras Jana, Hasook, Bolin y Asami fueron a ver el edificio, Mako se fue a ver a Korra, porque él no había olvidado que ella tenía una herida, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el oficial

-Necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunto Mako

-Qué? No gracias, no está pesado…

-Oh!, pensé que no podrías llevarlo, porque tu brazo izquierdo esta lastimado…

Korra en ese momento se quedó helada… preguntándose como es que él lo sabe…

-Yo…- fue cortada por Mako que le dio vuelta, pero no fue bruscamente

-No digas que no estas herida, porque un oficial te vio…

-Iba a decir, que yo estoy bien, no fue tan grave…

-Muéstrame

-Perdón?

-Que me muestres el brazo

-P… Q… No, porque debería hacerlo

-Lo hacemos por las buenas, o lo hacemos por las malas?

-Qué?

En ese momento se acercó a korra, tratando de ver su brazo pero Korra lo esquivo, pero Mako no se dio por vencido y se acercó, pero esta vez al rostro de ella, dejando a Korra totalmente aturdida… solo estaban a poco centímetros una cara de la otra… Mako tomo a Korra por la guardia baja y pudo al fin ver el brazo de ella

Korra seguía un estado de shock él estaba tan cerca de ella, se quedó mirando a sus ojos de color ámbar… se podría decir que quedo hipnotizada, pero de para mal gusto de Korra, Mako se alejó examinando su brazo

-Con que está bien?- pregunto mirando el brazo

Korra puedo recuperar la compostura estando algo sonrojada- si estoy bien, solo quedo una cicatriz que si la trato todos los días desaparecerá…- dijo dándose la vuelta para que no vea que estaba colorada

-Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Y qué ganaría mintiéndote?

-MH… Buen punto

-Sera mejor que vallamos a la sala…- Korra agarro la charola con las bebidas pero en el momento que se dio vuelta, Mako la detuvo

-Mejor yo llevare eso- dijo quitándole la charola

-No hace falta, puedo hacerlo perfectamente, gracias

-Vamos, siempre eres así de testaruda con los que quieren ayudarte?

-Que… pero… q... Muy bien llévalo tú!

-Mucho mejor- Dijo Mako con una sonrisa de ganador y cuando tomo la charola de ella, sus manos se tocaron y Korra siento algo extraño en ese momento

Regresaron a la sala y vieron que Bolin, Hasook, Asami y Jana se acercaban

-No está nada mal…- dijo Hasook

-Mh… qué? Perdón

-El edificio, y además hay excelentes vistas…

-Es verdad! Y vives aquí sola?- pregunto Bolin

Hubo uh silencio que se extendió unos segundos…

-Sí, vivo sola…

-Y que paso con tus padres- esta vez quien pregunto fue Jana

-Ellos… ellos… ya no están…

Lo siento, no lo sabía…-Dijo Jana triste

-No, está bien…- dijo dándole un sonrisa apagada

Era un silencio incomodo, pero Hasook trato de animer el ambiente

-Bueno, que les parece si cambiamos de tema para… para cambiar de tema..?

A Korra esto le dio algo de gracia y se rio

-Hahaha… de acuerdo…

Pasó la hora rápidamente y ya era denoche

-Bueno Korra nos vemos mañana?

-Sí… hasta mañana!- dijo Korra despidiéndose de todos, pero Jana se volvió para ver a Korra de nuevo y dijo…

-Oh! Casi se me olvida, Korra, mis padres quieren conocerte y agradécete por ayudarnos y a mi hermana… el otro día te querían agradecer, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad… espero que vayas a mi casa cualquier días de estos…!

Y con esa última frase, se fueron cada uno de ellos en el Sato móvil

Korra cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó pensando en lo que ocurrió, Pema y los niños el "interrogatorio"… después Mako y los demás… Mako…

_-Pero que le sucede? Como se atreve a… a… bueno a eso!... Bueno exactamente no sé qué hace, pero me pone de nervios y más si se acerca tanto! Awg! Me las pagaras Mako!... En fin, estoy cansada para seguir pensando…_

**Hola! :) lo sé tanto tiempo… me demore bastante con este capítulo del fic… pero bueno aquí está el capítulo!**

**Bueno… en todo este tiempo estaba pensado de cómo va a seguir el fic. Por eso me demore, además de otras cosas…**

* * *

**ALGO IMPORTANTE, YA SE QUE SOY INDECISA UN POCO… PERO BUENO CAMBIE SOLO EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA EN EL CAPITULO 4 (3) "Suposición" es solo el final… porque creo que de la manera en que lo voy a hacer, ya sin cambios, es mejor… Revise el capítulo si desea, ya está bien!**** :)**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PEQUEÑO CAMBIADO QUE HIZE:**

"**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Tarrlok… se me hace que ya lo había visto en alguna parte… puede ser que lo haya visto antes con Jana… bueno no importa…_

_*Suspiro…* hoy fue un día agotador… y todavía no termina…"_

_Sera mejor que me prepare, ya va a ser hora de irme…_

* * *

**Bueno, les pido mil disculpas, como saben soy novata… y bueno yo y mis indecisiones… pero es que me puse a leerlo todo y la verdad pienso que esto va mejor con lo que viene… :)**

**Bueno sobre el capítulo de hoy se dedica a solo 2 días de lo sucedido, Korra ya apareció y está bien.**

**Puse algo de Makorra, porque me pareció un buen momento! **

**Gracias por los comentarios que dejan! :D**

**Bueno dejen comentarios sobre que les gustaría leer! :D Así se en donde centrarme… **

**Perdón de nuevo por ese cambio del capítulo "Suposición" (SOLO ES EL ULTIMO PUNTO DE VISTA Y ES DE Korra)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**


	10. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento**

Apocos días del el gran comienzo del Partido de Pro-Control, Mako, Bolin y Hasook estaban entrenando…

-Mako, enserio ya estoy cansado!

-Si hermano… No podemos descansar un poco, sé que el partido solo está a unos días, pero vamos! Si seguimos a este paso, estaremos completamente destrozados para el partido!

Mako dio un suspiro… - Está bien! 10 minutos.

-SI!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Bolin y Hasook al caer en el suelo a descansar

De pronto aparecieron Korra, Jana y Asami

-Hey, que pasa que no entrenan?

-Descansar… minutos… diez…

-Mh...?

-Que estamos tomando 10 minutos… - aclaro Hasook

-Wow, sí que se ven mal…- dijo Korra

-Gracias, lo sabemos…

-No, pero lo digo enserio… tendrían que dejar este entrenamiento hasta aquí y descansar un poco, han trabajado duro estos días... un día de descanso vendrá bien para ayudarse a reponerse al 100%!

-Trata de explicárselo al cabeza dura del capitán!- dijo Hasook apuntando a Mako

-Muy bien!- Dijo Korra dirigiéndose hacia Mako

-Oigan... Korra le va a decir enserio lo del descanso?- Pregunto Asami

-No, no creo qu- Hasook fue cortado cuando mira a Korra que estaba cerca de Mako- lo va a hacer!- se quedó mirándola como estatua

-Oye, hay que hacer algo… cuando nosotros le tratamos de convencer para para el entrenamiento nos mira con una mirada de muerte… y nos hace hacer más ejercicios!- Dijo Bolin

-Pero a ella no le puede hacer eso…. Dijo Jana

-No… a ella no, pero a nosotros sí..- Dijo Hasook

-Solo podemos esperar para ver qué pasa entre ellos…

Mientras tanto entre Mako y Korra…

-Hey... que pasa con tanto entrenamiento chico de ciudad?

-Perdón?

-Vamos, tú sabes de lo que hablo… Bolin y Hasook ya no pueden más… y no crees que el entrenamiento duro bastante… al menos por hoy, déjalos el resto de tiempo libre… si?

-No… además tu quien eres, su abogada personal?- dijo con una mirada de muerte hacia Bolin y Hasook mientras que ellos 2 se escondían detrás de Jana y Asami

-No exactamente… pero, vamos! Mira sus caras… se ven realmente mal

-OYE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Hasook y Bolin

-No me refería a eso, sino a que ya están cansados…

-No lo creo…

-Mako, han entrenado duro todos estos días y nos les vendrían mal un poco de descanso… al igual que a ti.

-Y quien dice que yo estoy cansado…

-OH! Vamos, mira tu cara…

-Qué?

-Eres un cabeza dura… Si no estás cansado, luchemos…

-Eh!- se escucharon las voces de los cuatro que estaban detrás de ellos

-Por qué querría luchar contra ti?

-Oh, acaso tienes miedo de perder?... pensé que tenías más agallas chico de ciudad…

-Primero, ya basta de apodos! Segundo: es obvio que no quiero lastimar a una chica

-Quieres hacerlo más interesante, muy bien! Si gano todos dejaran el gimnasio por hoy

-Y que si yo ganó?

-Dejare de ponerte apodos

-Mh… me parece bien

-Muy bien!

Korra se puso más cómoda al igual que Mako, estaban parados un frente de otro, Jana y Asami estaba de árbitros, mientras que Bolin y Hasook rezaban a los espíritus para que gane Korra

-Las reglas son simples, vale de todo…Comiencen!- se escuchó decir a Jana

Korra fue la primera en atacar, lanzo un latido de agua hacia Mako pero la esquivo fácilmente, pero antes de tocar el suelo, lanzo una llamarada hacia Korra para que retrocediera y lo consiguió.

Mako no se dio cuenta de al retroceder Korra, había lanzado agua en el piso, entonces aprovecho el momento Korra para agarra esa agua y así poder hacer caer a Mako… Él se quedó en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Korra lo detuvo sentándose tranquila al lado de él agarrando sus manos para que se quede quieto.

-Creo que gané…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa en su cara

-Eso es trampa…- Mako se percató de que ella estaba muy cerca, esto de alguna manera lo afecto, pero no sabía el por qué.

-No escuchaste lo que dijo Jana, vale todo…

Mako dio un suspiro largo- N..o fue una jugada limpia, además yo no quería da-añar a una mujer…

-OH! Vamos Mako, sé un buen perdedor… acéptalo!

-JA! No, gracias- Dijo más tranquilo-…quiero la revancha!

-Mako perdió…- dijo Bolin

-…eso significa que ya no tendremos entrenamiento por hoy!-dijo Hasook después de Boli

-YEY!- Hasook y Bolin chocaron las manos- Gracias Korra!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Jajaja de nada, y vamos Mako, tendrás la revancha en otro momento, cuando tengas fuerzas para hacerlo.- Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo

Mako agarro la mano y se levantó…

Bolin y Hasook trataron de abrazar a Korra pero, antes que pase, ella se corrió

-Por favor, primero dense una ducha y después me dan las gracias si?- Bolin y Hasook miraron a Asami y Jana y ellas se taparon la nariz

-Jejeje… okey… nos vamos…

-Sera mejor que tú también lo hagas Mako

-Y por qu- fue cortado porque Bolin lo había empujado a los vestidores.

Pasaron los minutos y salieron los 3 de los vestidores

-AL FIN!- dijo Jana que se levantó- ya estaba cansada de esperar…Credo que así debe sentirse que estén esperando por ti, verdad?

-Jajaja, es verdad, será mejor que no lo haga esperar a mi cita…- dijo Asami

-Cita? Y con quien!?- preguntó Jana entusiasmada

\- Oh… con un chico, ya lo conocerás…

-Y cuando pensabas decirnos?- dijo Korra, que de reojo miraba a Bolin que se quedó atónito…

-Es que… la verdad solo es una cita, solo para hablar y conocernos…

-Y lo conocemos?- pregunto asook

-La verdad no se… Después le diré mejor las cosas, debo irme, adiós chicos…- Se despidió Asami

-Bueno será mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos- Dijo Jana saliendo del gimnasio al igual que Hasook

-Oye… Bo…- Korra lo llamaba pero parecía no responder

-Bolin!- dijo Mako para sacarlo de su trance

-Hum… que?

-Estas bien?

-Si… por qué no lo estaría

-Pues porque Asami…

-Asami puede hacer lo que quiera, no soy nadie para reclamarle algo… además porque estaría afectado…

-Mh.. No sé, infórmale eso a tu rostro…- dijo Korra- Bolin, no tienes que fingir con nosotros, ya sabemos lo que sientes por ella…

-Solo la considero una buena amiga y nada más! Solo es una chica, bien?! Hay millones en el mundo… y que si la chica que me interesa está saliendo con otra persona y es feliz no puedo hacer nada! – dijo Bolin gritando y alterado, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

Se quedaron callados los tres por un momento, pero Bolin rompió el silencio

-Y qué si estoy interesado en ella… ella solo me ve como un amigo…

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Hasook

-Oigan… se quedaran allí o saldrán?-

-Ya vamos…- dijo Mako

\- Bolin no puedes darte por vencido sin antes haber intentado luchar…- Korra dio un suspiro y vio que Bolin bajo la vista, solo se veía una gota que cayo

\- Y que paso si le digo que me gusta y ella me rechaza, y se corta nuestra amistad… yo no quiero perderla también como amiga!- grito Bolin y se fue del gimnasio

-Sera mejor que vallas tras él…

-Sí y bueno… perdón lo de Bolin… él nunca se comporta así…

-Sí, no te preocupes… además, creo que fue bueno, descargarse todo lo que pensaba… al menos un poco… será mejor que vallas para ver que está bien…

Ambos salieron del edificio y encontraron a Jana y Hasook muy confundidos

-Que paso con Bolin que salió corriendo y sin despedirse

Mako y Korra se miraron tratando de pensar que iban a decir

-Oh… es que recordamos que teníamos que comprar algo y…

-Bolin fue a buscarlo para que no se tarden mucho- termino Korra

-Está bien… bueno será mejor irnos, ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir!- dijo Hasook

-Si adiós nos vemos mañana- dijo Jana al entrar al satomovil

-Adiós- Hasook se fue también

-Mejor iré a buscar a Bolin

-Sí, ten suerte! Hasta mañana- dijo Korra y se fue de allí

Mako se quedó solo

-Bolin, dime que te fuiste a casa…!

* * *

**Hola! Bueno he aquí el capítulo 9!**

***Ya era hora* jajaja si, al fin pude hacerlo… pues ya sé que quieren makorra**

***si makorra* (grito…) pero antes del Makorra pues vendrá otra pareja… tengan paciencia… (YO soy la menos indicada para decir eso… xD ok, ya) ahora Mako y Korra que aran para que Bolin vuelva a ser quien era… podrán reunir a Asami y Bolin? :o **

**Gracias a los comentarios! :)**

**korraxmako lover: me alegra que te haya gustado el Makorra! *-* Si, pema es casi una madre para Korra… y Jinora es como una hermana, que le ayuda en todo! :D**

**PandiCornia: Hola! Me alegra que te encante! :D Si Jana deja a Mako, es de Korra!… jaja no te preocupes… ella no molestara… ella no, pero habrá una que de seguro se interponga entre ello… :( pero ellos vencerán todo… ok, ya conté mucho! xD**

**Hikarus: Hola! :) jajaj claro que vale los comentarios! Pues si… korra siente celos, pero todavía no se enfrenta a los celos verdaderos, eso te lo aseguro… y mako, pues él es un cabeza dura que dará muchas vueltas… pero si, él se preocupó por ella! *-***

**Gracias de nuevo por leer! :3 **

**Besos! **


	11. Pro-Control

**Capítulo 10: Pro-Control**

Pasaron los días, mañana era el gran día… Los Hurones de Fuego se enfrentaran con los Escorpiones de Arena Roja! **(NA: invente algunos nombres, porque los originales, los necesito para más adelante. Si tienen otro nombre, es bienvenido, porque realmente me ayudan! :) )**

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Mako

Hasook dio un suspiro de cansancio- Mh… mañana es el gran día… quien quiere salir?

-Sera mejor que descanses Hasook, como dijiste, mañana es el día y tenemos que estar preparados- dijo Mako

-No te preocupes, la noche es larga, podemos descansar sin problemas, qué dices Bolin, me apoyas?

Bolin estaba en un estado de deprimido y de un zombi

-¡¿Bolin?! Tierra llamando a Bolin, Tierra llamando a Bolin… alguien responde- dijo Hasook tronando los dedos delante de el

En esos intentos de tratarlo de sacarlo de su trance, el reacciono

-Que… mh… qué decías?

-Te ocurre algo?… estos días actuaste muy extraño…

-Yo… no, por qué preguntas eso?- dijo tratando de sonar normal

-Pues- fue cortado porque Korra y Jana entraron al gimnasio

-Veo que ya terminaron de entrenar… quien quiere comer?-Pregunto Jana

-Yo!- dijo Bolin con ánimo, para despistarlos a todos

-Yo también!- dijo Hasook

-Bueno, por qué no vamos?

-Oye… y Asami? – Pregunto Hasook a ver que ella no estaba

-Dijo que tenía que encontrarse con su cita del otro día…-Dijo Jana notando que Bolin al escuchar eso miro para otro lado- Sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya tengo hambre!

-Yo paso…- Dijo Mako, pero fue cortado por Jana que lo miro con una mirada de muerte

-Oh! Claro que no! Tu vienes con nosotros Mako!- dijo Jana

-Pero no quiero ir a La Cocina de Kuong…

-Pensé que te encantaba ir?- pregunto Hasook

-Si… pero hoy no tengo ganas de ir allí...

-No te preocupes… Korra decidirá a donde iremos- dijo Jana

-También iras?- pregunto Hasook

-Si… porque alguien me estuvo torturando todo el día para ir…- dijo Korra mirando a Jana

-Oye, dijiste para la próxima vendrías con nosotros…

-En fin… si no hay remedio…- dijo Mako tratando de hacer esa charla mas corta

-Claro que no lo hay… Oh! Mis queridos Mako y Korra, ustedes dos prometieron ir la próxima vez y adivinen que! Esta es la próxima vez!- dijo Jana con una sonrisa

-Está bien, vamos! De verdad tengo hambre! – dijo Korra- Pero primero, vallan a…-

-Sí, ya se. Una ducha… pero no les agrada ver a hombres todos sudados y traspirando… mh?- Dijo Hasook coqueteando con ambas

Korra y Jana se miraron entre si y fueron dando un paso hacia atrás

-Oye Korra y a donde iremos a comer?- pregunto Jana a Korra mientras se iban de allí

-Narooks!- Dijo inmediatamente Korra y desaparecieron de la vista de los 2 chicos

-Chicas… cuando te ignorar, es porque más le gustas

-Deja de hablar solo Hasook!- dijo Mako que entro a los vestuarios al igual que Bolin

-Oigan, esperen!

Unos minutos más tarde…

Korra, Jana y Hasook estaban hablando de cualquier cosa, mientras caminaban. Atrás de ellos iban Mako y Bolin, que solo caminaban en silencio.

En Narooks…

-Hola Narook!

-Hola Korra! Oh, veo que vienes con amigos!

-Sí, la mesa de siempre por favor!

-No te preocupes, esa mesa está desocupada, así que puedes ir.

-Gracias!- dijo Korra

-Por favor tomen asiento y cuando estén listos para ordenar, me llaman…

-Gracias- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

En la mesa…

-Nunca había venido aquí… es muy agradable- dijo Jana

-Sí, es verdad… - dijo Hasook

-Y Korra como savias de este lugar?- pregunto Jana

-Antes venía muy seguido con mis padres…pero después del… _Accidente_ pues simplemente no tenía ganas de venir… después de unos años más tarde, empecé a venir de nuevo… La verdad extrañaba la comida de aquí

-Realmente es tan buena?-Pregunto Hasook

-Por supuesto!- dijo Korra animada

Una vez que ordenaron, les trajeron sus pedidos

-Realmente esta deliciosa la comida!- Dijo Jana

-Es verdad, nunca antes había probado una comida así!- dijo Bolin, ahora más animado por la comida

-Además la vista es buena…- dijo Mako

-Es verdad!- dijo Hasook

-Es cierto… por eso me encanta este lugar… Puedo ver perfectamente que es lo que pasa en la calle

-Oye… la que está allí…no es Asami?- dijo Jana

En el momento que Bolin escucho eso, dejo de comer y vio a Asami

-Si… es ella, pero esta con alguien- dijo Hasook

-Deberíamos ir a ver… quien me acompaña- dijo Jana

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, ya que ella está ocupada con alguien- dijo Bolin volviendo a comer tratando de sonar normal.

-Es verdad, mejor no la molestemos ahora…- Dijo Mako

-Oigan! Ella está ocupada, así que nos quedamos aquí!- dijo Korra

-Tienen razón, mejor sigamos comiendo, porque esto está realmente bueno- Dijo Hasook

-Bien…- Dijo Jana

Al terminar la cena, salieron de Narooks, esperando regresar otra vez, ya que realmente les gusto la comida de allí

-La próxima volveremos aquí!- Dijo Hasook

-Sí, está decidido!- dijo Jana igual de decidida que Hasook

-Bien, no hay problema… pero mejor si nos vamos ya, es tarde y mañana…- fue cortado por Hasook

-Mañana será nuestra primera victoria!

-Oigan, no se vuelvan arrogantes y manténganse enfocados!- dijo Mako

-Bueno, bueno… pero mañana seremos acosados por las fans… vas a ser muy duro para nosotros, verdad Bolin?

Bolin pareció reaccionar al escuchar a Hasook

-Es verdad…

-No me digan que están esperando eso más que nada…- dijo Korra

-Por supuesto!- dijeron Hasook y Bolin al mismo tiempo emocionados

Mako al escuchar eso, se golpeó la mano contra su frente

-Vamos Mako, apuesto que tú también esperas que una bella fan se te insinué…

-Por supuesto que no.

-Sí Mako, sigue mintiendo…

Mako dio un suspiro- Mejor nos vamos ya! Dijo Mako empujando a Bolin y Hasook que se estaban imaginando cualquier cosa

-Hasta mañana!- dijo Korra y Jana despidiéndose de esos tres, que solo ellos respondieron con un saludo con la mano

-Muy bien, será mejor que también me valla- dijo Korra

-Está bien, hasta mañana! – dijo Jana

Korra solo la saludo con la mano

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas bienvenidos a la apertura del Pro-Control, en esta noche veremos a los equipos luchando por clasificar y llegar cada vez más alto…el primer partido de esta noche será entre Los Escorpiones de Arenas Rojas y los Hurones de Fuego! Ambos equipos demostraron un gran potencial en la última temporada y ahora vienen por más, esperemos que sea un gran juego! Preparen sus bocadillos, porque este combate está a punto de comenzar!- dijo Shiro Shinobi, comentador y locutor de radio

Mientras que en los vestidores…

-Manténganse enfocados y con la cabeza fría, entendieron?

-Sí!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hasook y Bolin

-No te preocupes Mako, ganaremos y demostraremos que somos el equipo más fuerte!

Mako solo dio un suspiro

-Están nervioso?- Pregunto Jana

-Claro que no, estamos listos y preparados!- dijo Hasook con mucho entusiasmo

-Les deseo suerte!- dijo Korra animándolos

-Gracias!

-Pensé que no vendrías… - dijo Hasook a Asami

-Oye, es su primer partido de la temporada, por supuesto que no me lo perdería!

-Pensábamos que no podrías llegar porque estabas demasiado ocupada con esa persona, que desconocemos y no sabemos nada… solo por eso…- dijo Jana mirándose los pies y con un tono irónico

Antes de que contestara, se escuchó que ya tenían que irse a la plataforma para el combate

-Bueno es la hora, deséennos suerte… aunque no la necesitamos- dijo Hasook

-Buena suerte!-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Llego el momento de ver el combate de LOS HURONES DE FUEGO!- dijo y entraron a la cancha, se escuchaban gritos de apoyo- contra LOS ESCORPIONES DE ARENA ROJA!- seguían los gritos al entras el otro equipo…- Ambos equipos se preparan y esperan a que el árbitro dé la señal… Y suena la campana!

-Los hurones de fuego toman la delantera, Mako, Bolin y Hasook atacan en sincronía, sin dejarle tiempo para que los Escorpiones- dijo el locutor

Mako ataca con llamarada hacia el maestro agua del otro equipo, mientras que Bolin y Hasook unen fuerzas para acabar con los maestros tierra y fuego. En segundo lo Escorpiones estaban en la segunda zona, dando luz verde para que lo Hurones entraran en su territorio. Y suena la campana

-Y ese fue el primer round y fue punto para los Hurones de Fuego… Estos chicos sí que comenzaron encendidos… Y suena la campana indicando el comienzo del segundo round! Ahora tanto los Escorpiones y los Hurones están peleando con fuerza, debo decir que este round no es fácil para los Hurones… Los Escorpiones están mostrando su potencial. Mako envía a Yoma a la zona tres y el empuja a Bolin a la zona dos, mientras que Hasook está luchando para poder mantenerse en la zona uno, pero fue a la zona dos con una llamarada. Bolin se defiende de los ataques de Yoma pero parece no resistir mucho. Y Mako llega a su rescate y lo ayuda, pero no puede esquivar los disco de tierra de Jet, pero Hasook lo protege usando agua control y por ese descuido él fue lanzado a la zona tres. Jet y Mako parece que tiene una batalla entre ellos, y Jet es lanzado a la zona dos. Y suena la campana! Este round término en un empate, se decidirá en un combate uno contra uno, quien se llevara este punto- dijo con entusiamos el locutor

Mientras que en el Campo…

El árbitro tira la monera hacia arriba y cae en color rojo- Los Hurones de Fuego Ganan la prueba de la moneda… que elemento eligen?

-Elegimos fuego- dijo Mako

Todos se bajaron del círculo y se levanta la plataforma, dejando a Mako y Lokie solo

-Este es un combate fuego contra fuego, quien ganara?- dijo el locutor

Y sonó la campana, Lokie se adelantó dando dos llamaradas para desestabilizar a Mako, pero él pudo esquivarlas sin problemas, y lanzo una solo llama que lo dejo a Lokie fuera de la plataforma

-Y el punto es para lo Hurones de Fuego!- Se escuchaban los gritos de emoción, tanto Mako, Bolin y Hasook celebraron que ya tenían dos contra cero, solo Los Escorpiones les podían ganar por nocaut.

-Suena la campana dando inicio al tercer y último round, Hasook ataca a Jet con látigos de agua que lo ponen en la zona dos, mientras que Bolin se enfrentaba con Lokie que ninguno de ellos lograba deshacerse del otro, mientras Mako está contra Yoma y lo manda a la zona tres. Hasook ayuda a Bolin y mandaron a Lokie a la zona tres. Ahora los Hurones tienen luz verde para entrar en territorio de los Escorpiones. Mako y Hasook atacaban sincronizada mente para manda a Jet hacia la zona tres y lo lograron, mientras que Bolin luchaba contra Yoma y con dos discos de tierra lo manda a la zona tres… Y suena la campana!Y esto significa que Los hurones de Fuego ganaron este combate!- dijo Shiro Shinobi- Fue un combate increíble, Los Hurones logran subir un punto y siguen en juego!

Hasook y Bolin saludan a todos y todas sus fans, felices por haber ganado, mientras que Mako es más reservado que ellos, pero igual lo hizo

Una vez en los vestidores…

-Fue increíble!- dijo Jana con entusiasmo

-La verdad fue en gran combate!- dijo Korra igual de emocionada que Jana

-Felicitaciones chicos!- dijo Asami

-Les dije que ganaríamos!- dijo Hasook con confianza

-Sí, sí, lo que digas… pero solo es el comienzo, veremos si pueden seguir el ritmo…- dijo Jana con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto!- dijo Hasook

-Claro que lo aremos y entrenaremos más!

-Oye Mako… acabamos de ganar nuestro primer partido… podríamos olvidarnos solo por hoy del entrenamiento, solo con escucharlo me hace sentir más cansado…

-Si Mako… Hay que celebrar…- dijo Bolin animado

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente por hoy…

-Genial!- dijeron Hasook y Bolin con entusiasmo

-Y si nos disculpan, tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestras fans porque creo que piden por nosotros… verdad Bolin?

-Por supuesto!

Tanto Hasook y Bolin salieron corriendo fuera de la Arena para ver a sus fans.

-Realmente estaban esperando esto?- pregunto Asami disgustada

-Al parecer si… *suspiro* no tienen remedio- dijo Mako

-Bueno, tratare de traer de vuelta a esos dos, así podremos irnos más rápido- dijo Korra

-Te acompaño!- dijo Jana- quiero ir a ver qué clase de versos están diciendo… jajaja esto será inolvidable para mi… y Asami, ven también… así podremos sacarlos más rápido…

-A.. Eh… si, ya voy

Y se fueron las tres chicas en búsqueda de los "Famosísimos" jugadores de Pro-Control. Estaban afuera saludando dando autógrafos y cualquier otra cosa con sus fans

-Ya es suficiente, no creen?- dijo Jana llamándolos

-Oye esperen unos segundos… solo estuvimos… cuanto, un minuto aquí?

-Corrección, diez minutos…- dijo Korra

-Bueno, cual es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es de nueve minutos que estuvimos esperando a que se apuren!- dijo Jana con poca paciencia

-Solo unos minutos más…- dijo Hasook, mientras al parecer dijo algo gracioso a una chica

-Oigan, no se van a cambiar? O estarán todo el resto del día vestidos así- dijo Mako saliendo con su atuendo normal e inmediatamente fue rodeado por chicas con muchas declaraciones y preguntas

-Estuviste genial en el partido!

-Tienes novia?

-Cuanto entrenas al día?

-Tienes novia?

-Cuál es tu color favorito

-Quiero un autógrafo!

-Tienes novia?

Mako trato de ser "amable" con ellas, o mejor dicho, no tan directo y trato de sacárselas de prácticamente encima

Korra, Jana y Asami se cansaron de esperar y ver como son acosados por sus fans

-Perece que Mako no la está pasando tan bien como Hasook y Bolin…- dijo Cen apareciendo de la nada y causándole un susto a Jana

-CEN!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza- sabes que odio cuanto te apareces de la nada y me das un susto!

-Oye… que tu no me hallas visto es una cosa… Hola Asami, Korra- dijo Cen saludándolas

-Hola Cen- dijeron Asami y Korra al mismo tiempo

-Y cuánto tiempo estaremos parado aquí?- pregunto Cen

-Qué significa eso?

-Oh, estoy aburrido y pensé acompañarlos… ay algún problema?- pregunto Cen

-No… Pero la verdad es que ya estamos cansadas de esperar- dijo Asami mirándolo a ellos tres

-Iré a buscarlos…- dijo Cen

-Oye, no, esper- antes que termina la palabra Jana, Cen ya se había ido- Este tonto… no sé si se da cuenta que si va allí el también será acosado…- dijo Jana golpeándose la mano contra su frente

-Tienes razón… genial ahora estarán los cuatro allí…- dijo Asami

-Por qué… ah… si, ahora lo comprendo…- dijo Korra razonando él porque

Mientras donde esta Cen…

-Hey chicos! Nos- no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada aparecieron chicas saludándolo y preguntándoles cosas

-Príncipe Cen, por casualidad usted tiene novia?

Y la mayoría de las preguntas sonaba así

Después de unos minutos…Mientras donde estaban las tres chicas…

-Estoy harta de esperar! Y tengo hambre! –dijo Jana

-Yo también…- dijo Asami con un suspiro

-Bien, nos vamos sin o con ellos!- dijo Korra yéndose y la siguieron Asami y Jana

Pasaron los minutos y Mako, Cen, Hasook y Bolin de alguna manera se separaron de sus fans

-Hey, Cen… desde cuándo estabas aquí?- pregunto Hasook feliz por haber estado rodeado por tantas chicas

-O cierto, vine a decirles que ya es hora para irnos a celebrar… Las chicas- apuntando hacia donde se supone que deberían estar ellas, pero no hay nadie- Eh? Donde se fueron?

-Cuanto tiempo estuvimos acá?- pregunto Mako

-No se… pero de seguro fue un gran tiempo… y se fueron sin nosotros!- dijo Hasook- se supone que debemos celebrar por nuestra partida ganada!

-Mejor nos vamos… - dijo Mako

-Y exactamente a dónde?- pregunto Cen

Tanto como Mako, Hasook y Bolin se pusieron a pensar…

-Narooks!- dijo Bolin

-Cierto… allí de seguro estarán, vámonos- dijo Mako

-Esperen! Tenemos que cambiarnos!- dijo Hasook

-Nos adelantaremos!- dijo Cen

Mako y Cen se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras que en Narooks…

-Enserio, cuanto más van a tardar allí…- dijo Jana

-Déjalos que disfruten… hace tiempo que lo esperaban… bueno Hasook y Bolin al menos si…

-Bolin esperó esto?- pregunto Asami sorprendida

-Por supuesto… últimamente estaba demasiado deprimido… pero al escuchar que tendrían fans locas por él, se animaba…- Jana suspiro- realmente así son las mentes de los chicos…

-Y por qué estaba deprimido…?- pregunto Asami

-La verdad no sabemos… Pero siempre o casi siempre estaba en su estado de deprimido y zombi… Y como estas tú y tú enamorado?- pregunto Jana con entusiasmo

-Yo… Digo nosotros estamos bien…- dijo Asami tratando de sonar alegre

-Y esa relación va enserio?- pregunto esta vez Korra

-Yo… no se… - Asami dio un suspiro frustrante- La verdad es q- fue interrumpida por una persona

-Asami, hola!- dijo el chico saludándola

-Hey… Saburo… que haces aquí?- dijo Asami nerviosa y con una cara desesperada

-Estaba con algunos amigos y te vi entrar, así que decidí venir a verte…

Tanto Jana como Korra y Jana se quedaron viéndolos mientras hablaban, pero Jana decidió intervenir, así que tocio un poco, para que se den cuenta de que ellas estaban allí

-Oh… perdón, Korra, Jana él es Saburo… Él es la persona con la que salía…

-Un gusto- dijo Saburo saludándolas

-Hola- dijeron Korra y Jana

-Creo que ya deberías irte… digo, tus amigos no te están esperando?

-No, ellos ya se fueron… les molesto si me quedo un poco más?- dijo Saboru preguntándoles a Korra y Jana.

-Que…? A no, no hay problema… Estábamos esperando a unos amigos…- dijo Jana

-Amigos…?- pregunto Saboru

-SI, vinimos a celebrar que ganaron su primer partido de Pro-Control- dijo Korra

-Y justo ahora están llegando- dijo Jana porque había visto a su hermano y Mako, les hizo señas para que se acercaran

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Cen al sentarse- Tuvimos ciertos percances…

-Corrección, tuvieron varias fans con las que no podían dejar de hablar…- dijo Jana

-Hey, no me repliques a mí… Yo realmente quería estar acá, en vez de allá… fue agotador- dijo Mako sentándose y noto a esa persona sentada junto a Asami- y tú eres…?

-Perdón, yo soy Saboru, el novio de Asami- dijo presentándose pero lo que nadie se percato es que Bolin y Hasook estaban detrás de ellos

-Con que al fin conocemos quien es el novio de Asami…- dijo Hasook sentándose junto a ellos, Bolin se sentó, pero justo frete a Asami y Saboru

-Veo que llegaron…- dijo Jana- bueno, ya era hora… Bueno y si ordenamos?- dijo Jana

Ordenaron la comida y a los minutos estaba lista… Empezaron a comer y no notaron que Boli estaba muy sorprendido y dolido, excepto por Mako y Korra que sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía Bolin

-Disculpa- dijo una chica a Bolin, sacándole de su trance

-Eh… si?

-Tú eres Bolin, verdad? Peleas para los Hurones de Fuego!

-Sí, soy yo- dijo coqueteando con ella

-Peleaste increíble esta noche!

-Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate…

-A, me preguntaba si querrías hablar un poco, o comer con migo y mis amigas…- dijo la chica

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, esperando la respuesta de Bolin

-Y por qué no vienen tú y tus amigas aquí?

En ese momento Asami estaba tomando agua y casi más se ahoga. Empezó a toser.

-Asami, estas bien?- preguntó Saboru

-Sí, estoy bien

-Enserio?- pregunto la chica entusiasmada

-Por supuesto- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, iré por ellas- dijo eso y se fue

A los pocos segundos aparecieron 3 chicas a parte de la que había hablado con Bolin, una fue directamente hacia Mako, otra hacia Hasook y otra hacia Cen. Inmediatamente empezaron a hablar y reír en un tono alto… También podría decirse irritable.

Pasaron un par de minutos y seguían así, Asami al ver a Bolin muy cómodo con esa chica, ella empezó a prestar mucho más atención a Saboru, Hasook estaba charlando con una chica, al igual que Cen y Mako milagrosamente también lo hacía, mientras que Korra y Jana se quedaron viendo lo que sucedía y tapándose los oídos por las voces bien agudas de esas chicas, que ya en pocos segundos les resulto muy irritable.

-En que momento esto resulto… esto…?- pregunto Korra

-No tengo idea… Pero lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, porque ese chillido no lo soporto más… y mucho peor cuando gritan de emoción…

Korra y Jana se miraron y se levantaron de allí, sus amigos percibieron eso, pero no pudieron hablarles porque las personas quienes los acompañaban no paraban de hablar.

Mientras tanto con Korra y Jana…

-¡AL FIN!- Dijo Jana muy aliviada- Ya no aguantaba esos gritos!

-Es verdad… Todos están realmente ocupados allí…

-Oye, notaste las miradas de Bolin hacia Asami y de ella hacia él?- pregunto Jana a Korra

-Si… la verdad no los entiendo…

-Es verdad… si se gustan, podrían decírselo y así no hacernos sufrir en sus conflictos…- dijo Jana

Korra se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso y Jana se dio cuenta

-Pensabas que no savia que Bolin siente algo por ella? Y que ella siente algo por él?... Pues no hay que ser un genio ara darse cuenta de ello… Parece que tienen escrito en la cara que están celosos…

-Es verdad… y los que sufrimos las consecuencias de esos celos somos nosotras…- dijo Korra en tono de broma

-Jajajaja, es verdad, pero quisiera hacer algo para que ellos estén juntos…

\- Si… solo habrá que esperar el tiempo para atacar… simple- dijo Korra con una sonrisa

-Cierto…

Korra y Jana estaba disfrutando el momento de silencio, o maso menos que tenían, porque sus chillidos llegaban hasta donde estaban ellas, pero no eran tan fuerte como cuando estaban sentada junto a ellos

-Veo que se separaron de sus amigos… Por?- pregunto Narook

-Por el simple hecho que no soportábamos sus gritos!- dijo Korra- ese sonido tan agudo, que podrían haber rotos nuestras tímpanos!

-Si! Parece que gritaban en nuestros oídos!- dijo Jana- y la verdad estamos mucho mejor aquí…

-Bueno, descansen aquí… realmente hablan demasiado fuerte, hasta aquí se escucha- comento Narook

-Y no sabes lo que es estar allí- dijo Korra

-Sí…- Narook noto que tenía más personas que atender así que se retiro

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto Korra como Jana estaban cansadas de esperar así que decidieron irse de allí sin ellos…

Mientras que en la mesa…

-Oigan… donde están Korra y Jana? – pregunto Hasook

-No se…- dijo Cen, y llego Narook

-Oye, Narook, viste a Korra y Jana?- pregunto Mako

-Oh, ellas, se fueron hace un tiempo…

-QUÉ?- dijo Cen- como se fueron sin avisarnos?

-Pues por lo que yo vi, ella les hacían señas para que las vieran, pero al parecer se cansaron y se fueron…

-Genial… Ahora tendré que lidiar con esto- dijo Cen

-Y no solo con Jana… sino con Korra también…- dijo Hasook pensando que les esperara por lo sucedido…

**Hola! :)**

**Al fin! al fin! pude publicar! :D**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANSA! :( por algunos asuntos no pude ni hacer el cap. O publicar el porqué de tanta espera… :/ **

**Pero bueno he aquí el cap.! :) **

**Lo que tengo que decir, es que el final lo quise hacer algo cómico o gracioso, pensando en como estarán Korra y Jana después de estar soportando todo eso… :3 Y que les esperan a nuestros amigos, que ya están preocupado por eso… :3 **

**Gracias por los comentarios! :)**

**Hikaros: Hola! Me temo que no es un malentendido… del todo… pero habrá que ver… :3 y korra y Mako unirán fuerzas (para que Bo y Asami arreglen sus cosas…) :)**

**Zumakorra Lover: Hola! Emh.. Bueno Jana y Mako no son nada…. Asique tranqui… :3 a y me alegra que te allá encantado! :D **

**Mel.2004: jajaj si, Korra fue directa con ellos… :3 **

**PandiCornia: Jjajajaaj, te acompaño! Jaja ok, vale, no puedo adelantar mucho… pero sí, yo también quiero que estén juntos.. Amo el Makorra! :3**

**Bueno, contesto por aquí, porque ya ni recuerdo si ya lo había hecho… dejen su comentarios de que les gustaría ver y que les pareció este cap… :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**Besos!**


	12. La hora de la confrontación

**Capítulo 11: La hora de la confrontación **

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos o la mayoría hablaban del partido de Pro-Control… Mientras que Korra y Jana solo querían olvidar eso chillidos, que hasta en ese entonces lo recordaban…

-Hola…- dijo Jana bostezando

-Hola… al parecer tú también tienes sueño…- dijo Korra

-Quien no? Nos quedamos hasta… bueno, no recuerdo exactamente hasta que hora, pero fue tarde…. Y lo peor fue…

-Ni me lo recuerdes…- la interrumpió Korra- solo olvidemos eso… al menos por ahora…

-Está bien…

De pronto llegaron Bolin, Mako y Hasook, que eran saludados por muchas personas por su gran juego de ayer

-Hola chicas!- dijeron Hasook y Bolin, tratando de no sonar nervioso y esperando una respuesta de ellas

-Hola…- saludaron ellas con una sonrisa… y en ese momento los tres pensaron que iban a explotar de reclamos en ese momento

-Hola chicos!- dijo Asami que también llego y miro a Bolin a los ojos y él también lo hizo… se sentía un aire algo tenso… mejor dicho, un aire bastante tenso…

Hasook al ver que nadie decía nada, decidió romper el silencio- La pasamos bien ayer… verdad?

En ese momento Mako, Bolin y Asami se golpearon la mano contra la frente al mismo tiempo… Hasook a unos segundos se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, así que él también lo hizo

-Oh… te refieres de lo de ayer… Si… fue muy…- dijo Korra y lo continuo Jana

-Muy, muy interesante…- termino de decir Jana con una sonrisa, que les daba más miedo

-Sí, primero fue su primera partida ganada, felicitaciones!- dijo Korra con sinceridad- después fuimos a celebrar…

-Antes de eso, creo que viene la parte donde ellos estuvieron con sus muchas fans…- comento Jana

-Oh! Cierto… y para no interrumpir su momento deseado, nos fuimos sin ustedes… nos perdonan?- dijo Korra con cara trizte

A todos no les gustaba en la forma en que decían las cosas… Se podía notar el sarcasmo hasta un kilómetro de distancia… Pero de todos modos, los cuatros quedaron en silencio, esperando el momento de la hora de la verdad…

-Cierto… perdón, era que íbamos a celebrar su gran combate y que ganaron!, pero… como teníamos hambre, nos fuimos sin ustedes… Y una vez allí estábamos esperando tranquilamente solo un "CORTO" (poniendo énfasis en la palabra) periodo y conocimos a una nueva persona…

-Pero ustedes llegaron después de unos minutos…- dijo esta vez Korra con una sonrisa- Y bueno… que más paso…?- pregunto Korra a Jana, haciendo que no recordaba lo que paso después

-Oh! Creo que viene la parte donde una "ENCANTADORA" (poniendo énfasis en la palabra) fan vino a ver a nuestro amigo BO-LIN y ella quería que cenaran juntos, pero él tuvo una MEJOR IDEA!- dijo Jana alegre

-Cierto!- dijo Korra – las invito a ella y a sus amigas!- dijo con la misma alegría que Jana

-Fue una gran idea!- dijo Jana con pocas ganas de recordarlo, apretando los dientes pero con una sonrisa

-Realmente la pasamos genial ayer… esas voces tan…

-Tan… Pero Tan…- Jana iba a decir algo y todos asumen que iba a ser algo malo, pero Korra se adelantó y le tapó la boca antes que diga otra palabra

-Tan, pero Tan animada…- dijo Korra

-Ey… iba a decir...-Jana fue cortada otra vez por Korra

-No es necesario que lo digas… Ya se entendió, verdad?- pregunto Korra a sus amigos y estos solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Bueno… Pero eso no es todo… la parte que MÁS NOS ENCANTO fue…

-Cuando nos fuimos de allí- termino de decir Korra con una gran sonrisa

-Y saben por qué?- les pregunto Jana y ellos solo negaron con la cabeza

-Porque nos fuimos y dejamos a nuestros amigos con una GRAN COMPANIA…- dijo Korra sonriendo

-y así no nos sentiríamos culpables de irnos de allí sin decir nada…- termino de decir Jana

Ellos solo guardaban silencio, esperando el momento donde dejen de fingir, pero Bolin tuvo la brillante idea de cortar el silencio

-Bueno, parece que ayer la pasaron bien… ja… ja… ja…

Ahora las que se golpearon la mano contra la frente fueron Korra y Jana

-Por qué… por qué dijiste eso Bolin!- dijo Asami casi gritando

-Qué… ellas dijeron que…

-Fue irónico, no lo notaste!?- dijo Asami alzando la voz

-Oh! Perdón señorita perfección, pero yo no fui el que empezó trayendo a alguien ayer…!- dijo Bolin

-Que... Pero… QUÉ? Perdón, pero yo no era el que fanfarroneaba con sus fans!- dijo Asami con la misma intensidad

Y allí empezó una pelea entre ellos dos, ignorando completamente a todos… y más el motivo por que salió esto a discusión.

Jana tenía muy poca paciencia, al contrario que Korra, que ella se le había bajado un poco las ganas de gritarlos… Y después de unos segundos escuchándolos, Jana no resistió más, así que exploto… por así decirlo

-YA BASTA!- dijo Jana gritando- SI TANTO SE GUSTAN, POR QUÉ NO SE LO DICEN Y PUNTO!- dijo Jana, dirigiéndose a clases, enojada y cansada de escuchar gritos. Sus oídos habían quedado sensibles por la noche anterior.

Ahora sí, Jana había tenido suficiente… mientras que Korra estaba más tranquila…

Todos, y también Korra se quedaron callados por esa actitud, pero Korra la comprendía perfectamente, pero decir algo así de repente y gritarlo… pues ella sentía pena y tenía miedo que ellos se pelearan ahora que saben esto… pero en vez de escuchar lo que pensaba, escucho otras cosas…

-Genial, viste lo que hiciste! Jana ahora va a estar más molesta por empezar la pelea!- dijo Asami

-QUÉ…? yo no empecé nada!- se defendió Bolin…

Ahora la que ya no soportaba más fue Korra, y lo único que hizo fue golpearse la mano contra la frente y todos se la quedaron viendo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepentía… lo único que hizo fue mirar para todos lados, haciendo que no había visto ni oído nada. Y con eso se fue también. **(Es lo que yo hago cuando algo me resulta tan, pero tan tonto… jaja xD ). **

Pasaron las horas rápidas, tanto como Korra y Jana se fueron sin hablar con nadie, mientras que Mako, Bolin, Hasook y Asami estaban hablando

-Así que se fueron sin decir palabra…- dijo Asami

-Sí, acaso no las viste? Estaban por dormirse en clases de matemáticas…- dijo Hasook

-Hey, chicos…- dijo Cen saludándolos

-Hey, que haces aquí…?- pregunto Mako

-Vine a ver como estaban Jana y Korra

-Pero no viste a tu hermana en tu casa…? Se fue sin decir nada

-Eh… si, por eso vine, porque me dio una mirada de muerte, que simplemente no me daba ganas de quedarme allí… jajaja..ja…ja- dijo Cen- Y bien paso algo o se comentó algo sobre ayer?-

-Ni lo menciones… solo habrá que esperar hasta mañana, para ver si están más… animadas…- dijo Hasook

-Veo que a ustedes no les fue nada bien… igual que a mi…- dijo Cen

-No estarían tan enojadas, si tan solo ALGUIEN no habría traido a sus fans consigo…- dijo Asami

-Qu- fue interrumpido Bolin por su hermano

-Ya basta!- dijo con voz alta Mako

-Justamente por eso Jana explotó en ese momento!- dijo Hasook

-Que paso?- pregunto Cen

-Larga historia… y mejor nos vamos a entrenar…- dijo Mako

-Los acompaño…- dijo Cen

-Por?- pregutno Hasook

-Bueno, ahora que mencionaste que mi hermana exploto… pues ahora tengo menos ganas de estar allí…- dijo Cen- por cierto… y Korra?

-Oh, pues ella no fue tan… expresiva como Jana… pero se notaba, bastante que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar…- dijo Mako recordando lo sucedido

-Creo que podría ser peor que Jana- comento Hasook

-Eso no es muy alentador que digamos…- dijo Cen algo nervioso

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar…- dijo Mako

**Hola! :)**

**Actualice pronto… ¡Yey! **

**Bueno, este cap fue más que nada para ver qué pasaba con nuestro amigos después de ese "Hermoso" tiempo, que pasaron Korra y Jana… y además porque no quería mezclar mucho la comedia y la drama que viene después… :3 **

**Claro que va tener sus momento y espero hacerlo gracioso… pero bueno, en este cap me concentre en la parte cómica… lo fue… verdad? Aw.. :c ahora me dicen que no.. jajajjaja… xD**

**PandiCornia: Gracias! Me alegra saber que ya no soy tan noob… xD :) saludos!**

**Hikaros: hola! Primero gracias por el nombre, estará en la lista! Y bueno, te digo que Korra está más celosa pero no se lo vio en el cap… ahora que lo mencionas, tendría que haberlo puesto.. :o bueno, estará en el próximo cap! Cuídate y saludos! **

**Bueno gracias por comentar y Leer! :3**

**Besos! :)**


	13. Un Buen Plan

**Capítulo 12: Un Buen Plan **

Ya había pasado una semana del primer partido de Pro-Control. Está noche se encontraban lo hurones de Fuego contra los Drago-Canguros!

-Buenas noches para todos! Hoy veremos a varios equipos que nos sorprendieron en el primer día de selección y tendremos el agrado de volver a verlo, estoy seguro que serán combates increíbles!- dijo el locutor

Mientras en los vestidores…

-Bolin… podrías por favor dejar de traer chicas aquí! no crees que fue suficiente que lo hagas en el entrenamiento, si no también aquí….!- dijo Mako algo arto

-Vamos Mako! Tenemos que ser amables con nuestras fans!

-Lo podrías ser en otro momento, no 5 minutos antes del combate o en los entrenamiento!

-Ja! Hasook, dile que se relaje un poco

-Oye… sabes que yo también pienso igual que tu… pero ya estas terriblemente obsesionado con ella… que te pasa?- pregunto Hasook

-Nada…- dijo Bolin mirando hacia otro lado…

Pasaron los minutos y ya era hora del combate. Los Hurones de Fuego habían ganado con dos puntos.

-Felicidades chicos!- dijo Jana

-Gracias, pero no fue nada…- dijo Hasook con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Si…la verdad que no, lo fue, ya que casi te caes al agua…- comento Korra divertida

-Eh… en ese momento estaba distraído… así que no cuenta…- dijo Hasook tratando de salir de esa situación, mientras que Bolin fue directamente hacia sus fans y Mako solo estaba quitándose el equipo de protección. Asami noto esto y se sintió mal, porque solo respondió con un casto "gracias" y se fue, cuando ella lo felicito…

Al Día Siguiente…

Korra y Asami estaban hablando en la hora de descanso

-Realmente tengo sueño!- dijo Korra- Las mañana son tan malas!

-Vamos Korra, se paciente…- dijo Asami y ella respondió con un suspiro

-Y como estas con tu novio…?- pregunto Korra de la nada

Asami se sorprendió con la pregunta- Yo…- dio un largo y cansador suspiro- La verdad es que no se…

-Como que no sabes?

-Es que…- Asami dudo en decirle la verdad, pero ella la consideraba una buena amiga, con la que se podía desahogar- No me interesa Saburo… al menos no de esa forma…

-Entonces por qué sales con él?

-Por qué pensé si- otra vez suspiro pero esta vez callo

-Pensaste si BOLIN te miraba con otro chico se pondría celos y se te declararía…? -Pregunto Korra muy segura

-Como…?

-Que como lo supe… mh… pues no es cosa del otro mundo, era bastante obvio que estabas celosa la otra vez, cuando Bolin invito a esa fan…

-Enserio…?- pregunto Asami sorprendida- Bueno, pues si, lo estaba… pero el solo me ignora…

-Jajajajajaaja- se empezó a reír Korra

-Qué es lo gracioso…?- pregunto Asami algo ofendida

-Pues que tú piensas que Bolin te ignora pero es todo lo contrario…- dijo Korra más calmada

-No te entiendo

-No hay mucho que entender, es fácil… Tu estas enamorada de Bolin y Bolin de ti… así de sencillo- dijo Korra

-No tienes que decir eso para que me sienta mejor Korra

-No lo hago por eso, es la verdad

-Si realmente me quisiera no estaría siempre pegado a sus fans y me ignoraría

-Ponte un segundo en el punto de vista de Bolin, al verte un día con un chico, eso fue muy repentino para él… y el piensa que tu no sientes más que una simple amistad por el… -dijo Korra un poco más seria

-No te creo… me lo tendría que haber dicho si siente algo por mi…- dijo Asami convenciéndose así misma

-Enserio? Te vas a poner negativa?- pregunto Korra

-No soy negativa, soy realista- dijo Asami

Antes que Korra pudiera contestarle, llegaron sus amigos y tuvo que callar

-Hey, hace tiempo estaban aquí?- pregunto Hasook

-No, solo estábamos… hablando…- dijo Asami- tengo sed, Jana, me acompañas?

-Claro!

-Yo también voy- dijo Hasook yendo detrás de las chicas, Bolin iba a seguirles pero Korra le jalo del brazo para que se quedaran

-Hasta cuando seguirás con tu juego?- pregunto Korra

-Que juego?

-Oh! Por favor, ya termina con esas escenas de querer estar con tus fans y dile de una vez por todas Asami que estás enamorado de ella!

-Sh!- Dijo Bolin- Habla más bajo! Y además por qué debería hacerlo, si ella ya está con ese tipo _Saburo_

-Solo lo hizo para que te pongas celoso!

-Mientes.- dijo Bolin

-Y que ganaría con mentir?

-Pues…- Bolin no sabía que contestar

-Pues que Bolin deje de traer a sus locas fans cuando terminamos los entrenamientos o un partido…- dijo Mako

Korra solo se le quedo viendo a Mako con una cara de muerte

-Exacto! Se perfectamente que ella no aria eso, y que si yo le gusto me lo diría de frente…- dijo Bolin convenciéndose de lo que dijo

-Claro que no! Por qué no entiendes!- dijo Korra

-Se realista Korra!- dijo Bolin antes de irse

Tanto Korra como Mako se le quedaron viendo a Bolin yéndose, hasta que desapareció de sus vistan, entonces Korra reacciono y golpeo el brazo de Mako

-Hey! Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Mako

-Por qué tuviste que abrir tu boca cuando estaba convenciendo a Bolin de que Asami está enamorada de él!

-Yo… estabas diciendo la verdad?- pregunto Mako

-Por supuesto! Justamente estábamos hablando de ello antes que llegaran!

-Y le dijiste que Bolin está…?

-Si…

-Y?- pregunto Mako ansioso

-Pues dijo lo mismo que Bolin, que él no aria eso, que si estaba enamorado de ella, se lo hubiera dicho…

Mako dio un suspiro- Y que aras?

-Pues JUNTAREMOS a esos dos!- dijo Korra

-Como que JUNTAERMOS?

-Eso mismo, tú también ayudaras!

-Por qué?

-Primero porque es tu hermano y tu amiga! Y segundo, si hubieras callado capas convencía a Bolin de que hable con ella

-Ah… yo… es que… bueno, no se- dijo Mako algo nervioso

-Lo aras… además no quieres desacerté de esas fans que las acosan tanto en el entrenamiento y por todos lados…- dijo Korra con media sonrisa- O acaso te gusta eso?-pregunto ahora convencida de que lo había ganado

-Por supuesto que no! De acuerdo, te ayudare… además no es mala idea para que Bolin deje de traer a esas chicas locas… Y que tienes en mente…?- Pregunto Mako

-Pues…

Ese mismo día, en la tarde…

-Llegue temprano?- se preguntó Bolin- no entiendo por qué el entrenamiento lo debemos hacer en el parque… Pero bueno, no es algo malo salir un poco de la rutina…- dijo sentándose en el pasto bajo un árbol, esperando por Mako y Hasook que nunca llegaran

Mientras que Asami se dirigía justamente donde Bolin se encontraba, sin saber que él estaría allí, en vez que su amiga Korra.

Al llegar Asami allí se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Bolin

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Asami

-Yo? Que haces tú?

-Yo pregunte primero

-Pero yo después.

Ellos seguían así sin darse cuenta que eran observados por Mako y Korra

-Enserio… por que se ponen a discutir en vez de hablar sobre qué les pasa…?- pregunto Korra

-Bueno, puede porque fueron engañados al venir aquí… y encontrarse a otra persona inesperada…- comento Mako

-De qué lado estas?

-Solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, al igual que Asami…

-Bueno, entonces hay que-

-Se está yendo!- dijo Mako interrumpiéndola- Asami se va!

-Oh no, claro que no! Ya me canse de esto, y voy a ponerlo punto final a esto- dijo Korra saliendo de allí y fue directamente asía Asami que se estaba yendo de allí, mientras que Mako fue donde su hermano para que se quedara en donde estaba

-Korra por qué- fue cortada por que la estaba empujando prácticamente hacia donde estaba Bolin, una vez que llegaron empezaron las preguntas

-Qué clase de juego es este?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Asami y Bolin

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, que clase de juego juegan ustedes dos!?- grito Korra, y era la primera vez que la habían visto así- Dejen de jugar ese juego para poner celoso al otro y díganse la verdad ahora, para que no haya malentendidos!

Tanto Bolin y Asami se quedaron Callados

-Nos vas a empezar hablar Bolin? porque sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de que lleves a cualquier fan loca a los entrenamientos, ni hablar antes y después del combate…- dijo Mako- Muy bien, si no lo dices tú lo digo yo…

-Lo mismo va para ti Asami…- dijo Korra más tranquila, pero firme

Hubo un silencio incómodo para todos, pero Bolin decidió interrumpirlo

-Yo…- Bolin no podía hablar quería hacerlo, pero no lograba salir las palabras

-Lo que Bolin quiere decir, es que es que está enamorado de ti…- dijo Mako de manera seria y calmada. Bolin solo bajo la vista, ahora que Asami sabe la verdad, no puede verle a la cara

-Y Bolin, ya que a Asami también le resulta difícil decirlo, ella también te ama… - dijo Korra de la misma manera que Mako, cruzando los brazos

Bolin al escuchar eso inmediatamente miro a Asami que estaba avergonzada, pero igual lo miraba, entonces él la abrazo, al cual ella correspondió

Tanto Mako y Korra sonrieron al verlo así, estaban felices por sus amigos, que al fin habían aclarado las cosas…

-Siempre te quise…- comenzó Bolin-, desde que nos conocimos pensé que eras la chica más linda, tierna y dulce de todas…-dijo Bolin mirándola a los ojos

-Yo también… desde el día que me regalaste una flor con esa sonrisa tan tímida- dijo Asami mirándole a los ojos, entonces ambos acortaron la distancia entre ellos y se dieron un beso

Korra al verlos pensó que era muy tierno, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, resultó ser muy incómodo… Entonces miro a Mako, que sentía de la misma forma que ella, entonces decidieron irse lo más pronto de allí para salir de esa situación…

Mako y Korra caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Republica, observan, disfrutando de la caminata y que ya no tendrían que lidiar con las situaciones incomodas por parte de sus amigos. Solo caminaba callados, pero de pronto escucharon que una chica llamaba a Mako

-Mako!- dijo una chica con una voz aguda

-Ella no es de esa vez en Narooks…?- pregunto Korra

-Enserio..?- pregunto Mako que empujaba a Korra para apresurar a Korra para irse de allí, asi no podrían encontrarlos

Caminaron unas cuadras y pensaron que se habían librado de ella, pero al contrario, estaban más cerca y lo único que se le ocurrió a Mako fue…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Corrimos para que esa chica no nos alcance… la vedad no entiendo por qué también debía correr… _

_Nos detuvimos unas cuadras más adelante, pensando que la habíamos perdido, pero no, estaba a solo una casa… Mako se sintió nervioso no sabía que hacer… _

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_Enserio, cuando pienso que me fui más lejos aparece así… lo único que puedo hacer para que no me moleste más es…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Mako había besado a Korra, y ella solo se quedó paralizada al ver que él hizo esto…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Mako me… me está besando… por qué…? no entiendo…_

_Pero sus labios son cálidos… suaves… _

**Punto de Vista General **

Mako y Korra se quedaron así unos segundos más… casi se olvidaron, por parte de Korra las preguntas del por qué la beso, o por parte de Mako, el por qué había besado a Korra… Solo se quedaron así hasta que se separaron en búsqueda de aire…

Mako vio que esa chica ya no estaba… Y después de unos segundos reflexiono bien lo que hizo…

-Yo.. perdo-on… por eso… lo hice-e por que-e…- Mako estaba avergonzado y nervioso por besarla así de repente- Lo hice.. para librarme de esa chica… lo-o siento …- dijo rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado al igual que Korra

-Oh… digo… si, claro, te en-ntiendo, si por supuesto lo hiciste-e por eso, claro!- dijo Korra de manera nerviosa- Bueno, yo… mejor me voy, ah… emh… adiós…- dijo esto y se fue corriendo de allí

**Hola! :) Cómo están?**

**Bueno… primero que nada… MAKORRA! *-***

**Pensé por un momento dejar el beso para el próximo capítulo, pero mejor no, porque yo quería que el beso fuera antes de estreno del libro 4… aw! Una semana y un día para el estreno! Asjdhajksh! *-* :D**

**PandiCornia y hikaros más todas las demás personas que quieren Makorra, pues aquí esta! :3 **

**Lo que me impulso más para poner un beso en este capítulo fue que los dos comentarios pedían que Mako y Korra estén más juntos, pero este es un paso… **

**Bueno, no voy a adelantar mucho que viene después, pero va pasar muchas cosas… eso sin duda alguna, como muchas emociones en el mismo capítulo… **

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció! *-***

**Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**

**Saludos! **


	14. Inesperado

**Capítulo 13: Inesperado**

Al día siguiente vieron a sus dos amigos tomados de la mano y en ese mismo momento entendieron todo…

-Nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Hasook con media sonrisa

-Ehh… no de mucho- contesto Bolin, sabiendo perfectamente el juego de su amigo

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Jana con una sonrisa- no creo poder soportar mucho más tiempo con su jueguito… Y me alegro por ustedes! Pero… como paso esto…? digo, se ignoraban y cuando apenas se dirigían la palabra empezaban a discutir al instante…

-Sin duda alguna el amor es algo complicado…- dijo Hasook suspirando y mirando de reojo a Jana

-No tienes idea…- dijo Asami, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bolin

-Pero lo importante es que ya estamos juntos- haciendo lo mismo Bolin

-Que lindos…! Pero por favor no estén todo el día así cuando estemos presentes, es lo único que pido!- dijo Hasook

-Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso- dijo Bolin

-Lo se…- dijo con media sonrisa Hasook. De pronto vieron a Korra que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que allí estaban sus amigos

-Korra!- Jana llamo pero ella todavía no los veía… Estaba demasiada concentrada

-Korra!- dijo tocándole el hombro y recién allí reacciono

-Hey… cómo están?-

-Bien… puedes creer que al fin estos dos- apuntando a Bolin y Asami- están juntos!- dijo Jana emocionada

-Vaya, ya era hora! Y además si no lo hacían estaban en grandes problemas…- dijo en forma de broma

Ellos siguieron hablando y solo Korra se reía de lo que decían, pero puso la vista en el maestro fuego y él también la estaba mirando, cuando se encontraron sus miradas ambos miraron para el otro lado.

-Vamos?- escucho Korra decir, pero la verdad no tenía idea de que hablaban, ya que se puso a pensar lo que había pasado

-Eh… qué?- pregunto confundida

-Es hora de entrar a clases…- dijo Hasook como lo más obvio

-Claro!- se recuperó Korra

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una chica tropezó con Mako, casi se cae ella, pero él fue más rápido y la agarro

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Mako

-Hay… si, gracias… y Perdón!, no vi por donde iba…

-Eh, si no te preocupes…

-Tu cara se me hace familiar…- dijo pensando la chica- Eres Mako! Peleas por los Hurones de Fuego!- dijo más emocionada

-eh… si soy yo- contesto Mako, pero esta vez sonó diferente… no es como las otras veces donde contestaba a otras fans… Esta vez fue más cálido…

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica tapándose la cara

-No te preocupes…- dijo Mako pidiendo su nombre

-Alison… me llamo Alison

Mientras que sus amigos…

-Esto es raro…- dijo Bolin

-Muy raro…- siguió Hasook ambos de manera sorprendido

-Primero Mako está hablando con una chica, que parece conocerlo por que juega la Pro-Control- dijo Asami

-Segundo porque parece estar interesado en ella…- dijo Jana muy sorprendida

Korra al escuchar eso miro donde estaba el y esa chica, y si… empezaron a hablar más cómodamente

-Nos vamos? o acaso esperaran hasta que terminen de hablar- dijo Korra ya yéndose de allí

Asami y Jana notaron la voz de Korra… No era la misma, así que decidieron seguirla pero no se atrevieron a preguntarle nada

Mientras que Bolin y Hasook seguían sorprendidos por la actitud de Mako.

Entraron y se acomodaron, pero Korra no se puso a hablar como todos lo hacían, solo se quedó viendo la ventana viendo atentamente algo allí a fuera, pero no era nada en realidad…

-Bueno acomódense, ya, ya! A sus lugares!- dijo más fuerte y allí todos entendieron- mucho mejor, bueno… en que estaba…- fue interrumpido porque Mako había entrado de manera apresurada al salón

-Señor Mako, que horas son estas de llegar…

-Perdón… me quede dormido…?- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Bien… tome asiento…

_-Enserio?! ¡¿Se quedó dormido?! Que increíble!- Pensó Korra _

Las horas pasaron increíblemente lentas para Korra, pero por fin se acabaron los periodos de clases! Cuando estaba saliendo

-Nos acompañan al entrenamiento?- pregunto Hasook

-Por supuesto!- dijo Asami- además tengo que vigilar que no se cole ninguna fan loca por allí…- dijo esta vez más seria

-Je… Je… je… Sí, claro, como digas…- dijo Hasook

-Amiga pareces una novia psicópata… jajaja- comento Jana riéndose

-Oye!- defendió Asami- No lo parezco, verdad Korra?

-Emh… son zapatos nuevos?- pregunto Korra a Asami, tratando de salir de esa situación, pero en vez de eso comenzaron todos a reír. Mientras reían no notaron que Mako llamaba a alguien

-Mako!- saludo la chica

-Hola, chicos ella es Alison

-Hola!- saludo ella- un segundo, tu eres Hasook, verdad? Y Bolin! Y… Jana, la princesa Jana y Asami Sato!- dijo emocionada…- y tú eres…?- apuntando a Korra

-Ella es Korra- dijo Jana

-Muy bien…

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Bueno, vamos a entrenar?- pregunto Mako

-Puedo tomar tu palabra ahora?- pregunto Alison

-Que palabra…?-Pregunto Hasook

-De ir a ver un entrenamiento..- dijo Mako

-Es que realmente amo el Pro-Control!- dijo muy emocionada Alison

-Claro, no hay problema…- dijo Bolin- entonces nos vamos?

Todos estaban caminando hablando, menos Korra que de alguna forma solo caminaba en silencio. Mientras miraba por todos lados se encontró con Tenzin junto a Jinora y él la llamo. Ella fue sin ser notada por sus amigos

-Hola Tenzin

-Hola Korra, necesito que vengas conmigo

-Para qué…?- pregunto algo dudosa

-Son temas que tiene que ver con la compañía…

Korra dio un suspiro- Oh… era eso…- dio aliviada

-Acaso has hecho algo?- pregunto levantado una ceja

-No! Claro que no!- dijo sonriente, en realidad no había hecho nada últimamente… Pero aún tenía miedo que pueda descubrir que se enfrentaba con algunos bandidos en su camino o peor aún, con los igualitarios…- Bueno, vamos?- pregunto rápidamente para salir de esa situación

Pasaron los día y Korra casi no hablo muchos con sus amigos, los temas de la compañía la tenían muy ocupada… Como mucho los saludaba y se concentraba en sus estudios…

Los días pasaron rápidos y era fin de semana. Korra decidió dar un paseo en el parque. Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo y metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio a Mako… Pero no estaba solo, estaba con Alison. Ellos parecían estar paseando igual que ella, hasta que se sentaron a hablar cerca de un árbol, para disfrutar el hermoso día que tenían. Korra inconscientemente los siguió, observando lo que hacían. Solo estaban hablando hasta que dejaron de hablar y las risas cesaron… Alison se acercó de a poco hacia Mako, al cual él se quedó quieto, entonces ella acorto el poco espacio entre ellos.

En ese momento Korra se sentía tan tonta e impotente… Pero siguió observando hasta ver la reacción de Mako, la que hasta ahora había permanecido muy sorprendida. Mako tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, pero correspondió el beso…

Eso fue suficiente para Korra, ya no quería ver más y se maldijo en el momento en que los siguió…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Vaya… es una… sorpresa? No… era bastante predecible que esto iba a suceder. Pero, bueno eso no me incumbe a mí… Lo que debo hacer ahora es concentrarme para estar lista… No tengo por qué pensar en ello, y si lo hago debo estar feliz por el… Sí, eso debo hacer…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Era de noche, y Korra estaba lista para esto.

-Korra, no te preocupes, todo estará bien y no estés nerviosa- dijo Tenzin

-No te preocupes Tenzin, podre manejarlo!- dijo con una sonrisa convencedora

Korra, Tenzin y su familia entraron a la Gala organizada para el beneficio de la ciudad. Donde todas las compañías participaban ofreciendo su mejor automóvil para que sea subastado y que el dinero fuera para orfanatos u obras públicas. Korra saludo a algunas personas que le había presentado Tenzin, ya que tendría que meterse más en el mundo de los negocios. Pasaron los minutos y comenzó la subasta con el primer automóvil de la Corporación Col que lo habían vendido a un buen precio, pero Industria Futuro le gano por una suma considerable. Era el momento de la empresa Yagami. Korra estaba nerviosa, pero lista y quería hacerlo. Una vez arriba del escenario se presentó y empezó a nombrar las cualidades y beneficios para el ecosistema del nuevo modelo de automóvil, como lo habían hecho los anteriores representantes de cada compañía. El resultado fue muy sorpresivo para todos, ya que igualo a la empresa Sato.

-NO PUEDO CERERLO!- Dijo Korra reuniéndose con Tenzin y su familia- Es realmente increíble!- dijo felizmente

-Lo hiciste muy bien Korra, sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo Tenzin felicitándola

-Buen trabajo cariño!- dijo Pema abrazándola al igual que los niños que estaban contentos por ella.

-Korra!

Korra se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Jana y Asami

-Hey... Hola…- dijo Korra algo nerviosa de encontrarlas aquí

-Primero que nada… Felicitaciones, estuviste increíble allí- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Gracias…

-Sabía que tenías que ver con la compañía Yagami!- dijo Asami

-Por eso estuviste tan ausente esta semana?- pregunto Jana

-Sí, tuve que trabajar duro para tratar de dar lo mejor hoy!- contesto Korra con una sonrisa

-Pues lo conseguiste- dijo detrás de ellas Cen

-Oye! Yo iba a decir eso…- dijo Jana con un puchero

-Sí, lo que digas hermanita… Felicidades Korra fue una gran presentación- dijo Cen

-Con que aquí estabas Asami…

-Padre… ya conoces a Korra?

-Oh, señorita Korra Yagami, claro que sí, fue una gran presentación- felicito

-Gracias señor Sato, al igual que usted. Fue una gran presentación y el modela era muy moderno, realmente me gusto.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás, fue unos de los autos con mayor peleas por el- dijo Hiroshi amable

-Gracias- dijo Korra con una sonrisa. Hiroshi siguió hablando con Tenzin mientras que Korra hablaba con sus amigos hasta que vino…

-Hola!- dijo animada Lucy al lado de Ikki

-Lucy te acuerdas de Korra verdad?- pregunto su hermano

-Por supuesto, ella fue la que me salvo del automóvil, Hola!- saludo alegremente

-Hola!- respondió de la misma manera Korra

-Veo que están aquí…- dijo un hombre detrás de ellos

-Desaparecieron en un segundo, al igual que tu- dijo una señora abrazando a Lucy

-Oh… es que vinimos a saludar y felicitar a una amiga- dijo Jana-Por cierto, madre, padre, ella es Korra. Korra ellos son mis padres y reyes de Ciudad Republica… Senna y Tonraq…

**Hola! :)**

**Bueno hasta aquí quede. Actualice algo tarde, perdón! **

**Antes que nada gracias por el capítulo anterior a** **hikaros****por el nombre para el equipo de Pro-Control y a mi amiga Damaris que siempre me ayudo desde el principio con sus ideas!**

**Bueno no me odies por favor por este giro… pero es necesario, créanme… Me costó escribir el beso, pero no puedo evitarlo… **

**Hikaros: no puedo decir mucho, porque si no se perdería esa sensación de trama en que pasara entre Mako y Korra, pero las cosas se van a ponen interesantes a partir de ahora. :3 PD: no me odies por cambiar repetidamente, pero ya lo tenía previsto esto, pero como dije se pondrá cada vez más intenso… **

**Para el próximo capítulo seguiremos viendo que paso desde el comienzo de este fic y hasta el final… **

**Zumakorra Lover: me alegra que te haya gustado ese contacto físico, y espero que no me odien por esto… pero esperen un poco, eh.. el tiempo no sé muy bien, pero no se va a quedar todo tranqui, eso puedo decir… :3**

**PandiCornia: gracias! n.n realmente me hace sentir mejor y estar con más ánimos para escribir al leer los comentarios que me dicen que he mejorado algo! :) Por favor no me odien por esto… pero el tiempo dirá lo que sucederá con estos dos cabezas duras y bueno… creo que los celos son algo indispensable para una historia con genero romance… :3 **

**love: hola! Una nueva lectora! :D primero gracias por leer y comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado! n.n**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! n_n**

**Besos! **


	15. Inesperado (Parte 2)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Veo que están aquí…- dijo un hombre detrás de ellos_

_-Desaparecieron en un segundo, al igual que tu- dijo una señora abrazando a Lucy_

_-Oh… es que vinimos a saludar y felicitar a una amiga- dijo Jana-Por cierto, madre, padre, ella es Korra. Korra ellos son mis padres y reyes de Ciudad Republica… Senna y Tonraq…_

**Capítulo 14: Inesperado (Parte 2)**

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo Korra saludándolos educadamente

-Korra?- preguntaron Senna y Tonraq al mismo tiempo

-Si padre, ella es la persona que salvo a Lucy y también a Jana- dijo Cen

Tanto Tonraq y Senna solo se le quedaban viendo a Korra, causando en ella una sensación de incomodidad, hasta que salieron de su trance

-Oh, sí igualmente señorita Yagami- dijo saludándola Tonraq

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mis dos hijas… De verdad se lo agradezco- dijo Senna con una sonrisa- Si hay un modo de recompensarte…

-No, por favor. No fue nada

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que apareció Tenzin

-Tonraq, Senna, no sabían que aquí estaban- dijo saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza

-Tenzin- dijo de la misma manera Tonraq saludándolo

-Y Pema te acompaño en esta noche?- pregunto Senna

-Sí, pero ya es tarde y está algo cansada… Justamente por eso te buscaba Korra, será mejor irnos

-De acuerdo

-Muy bien, nos despedimos

-Fue un gusto conocerlos personalmente- dijo Korra saludándolos a Tonraq y Senna- Buenas noches- saludo en conjunto a sus amigos

-Igualmente y otra vez muchas gracias por salvar a mis hijas- dijo sonriente Tonraq

-No hay de que

-Salvar a sus dos hijas? Cuando salvaste a Lucy?- pregunto Tenzin con una ceja levantada

Korra al escucharlo se puso nerviosa- Yo… bueno, es que… Oh! Mira la hora, bueno estoy algo cansada también y estoy segura de que Pema y los chicos también lo están… Así que… adiós!- dijo saludándolos a todos con una mano salvándose de una charla con Tenzin

-Korra!- dijo algo cansado- bueno, me despido- saludo Tenzin y fue tras Korra para el interrogatorio

**Punto de Vista de Senna**

_Korra, Korra, Korra… lo único que se venía en la mente era ese nombre y su cara… Es-_

-Cariño?- pregunto Tonraq- Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada…

-Estas segura? Estabas demasiado concentrada en tus pensamientos hace un buen tiempo… mejor dicho, desde que volvimos de la Gala.

-Es solo una locura… no me hagas caso jajaj- dijo Ella con una sonrisa y tratando de sonar convincente

-Y cuál era esa locura?- pregunto Tonraq algo preocupado, ya que su esposa actuaba algo extraña

-Solo… me dio la sensación ya haber visto a Korra antes… y me recordó un poco a Jana antes del accidente…

-Te refieres antes de que se cambie de nombre…?- Senna dijo un si con la cabeza- Confieso que a mí también me dio esa sensación… tienen un parecido, pero no es más que eso, un parecido…- termino de decir Tonraq

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo quitarme esta sensación…

-Debe ser el cansancio…

-Sí. Solo es eso, buenas noches- dijo Senna besándolo en la mejilla al lado de el

-Buenas noches cariño

**Punto de Vista de Cen**

_-Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de mis padres, pero me quede escuchando- _Pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama mirando al techo y pensando detenidamente_ -Así que ellos también tuvieron esa sensación… también pensaron que tiene un parecido con Jana antes del accidente… E incluso ahora, si las miras detenidamente se parecen y no solo en la actitud, sino también en sus rasgos físicos… Esto es extraño y voy a averiguar las dudas que tengo… _

**Punto de Vista de Korra **

_Fue un día muy largo… Creo que habrá muchas cosas de que hablar el lunes en la escuela, pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Si mi plan funciono, es lo único que me interesa, y creo que así fue… Muchas personas se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que soy la hija y heredera de la compañía Yagami… Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto y buscar a la persona que se comploto con Amon para que mis padres… _*Suspiro* _Será mejor que descanse, porque hoy fue un día agotador…_

**Punto de Vista de Hiroshi**

-Con que la hija de Yagami…- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Si… Korra Yagami. Pensé que todos los Yagami estaban muertos!- dijo Hiroshi algo molesto

-Acaso tienes miedo de una niña?

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero después de hoy ella se presentó como una amenaza para todos…

-Por qué lo dices? Si esta noche te ganó, solo tienes que vencerla y recuperar tu equilibrio…

-Sería mucho mejor si ella no estuviera en el camino…

-Estas insinuando que acabe con ella?

-Si es lo que piensa señor…

-Enserio crees que puede hacer algo contra nosotros…? Ella está jugando a un juego y nada más… El plan está marchando bien, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte… Cambiando de tema… Ya están listos?

-Por supuesto Amon… esta misma mañana me asegure de que funciones perfectamente

-Bien… eso es todo- y colgó

**Hola! Bueno este este es corto el cap. lo sé, pero bueno, solo quería cerrar algunas dudas del cap anterior. **

**Gracias por no odiarme y sé que fue un cambio grande de: aw! Mako beso a korra y de sentir tristeza porque apareció Alison… -.- créanme, yo también sentí lo mismo y eso que yo lo escribí…**

**Bueno… en este cap no apareció ni mako o bolin u otra persona, porque este capítulo se centró en Korra. Antes que nada las cosas no son lo que parece… si bien parece que es algo, pero es todo lo contrario… Es confuso, lo sé, pero es divertido!**

**Comenten que les pareció, con que puedo mejorar o si quieren ver muchos celos… a mi si me gustaría verlos… :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! n_n **

**Saludos!**


	16. ¿Un día común…?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Un día común…?**

Paso rápidamente el fin de semana y ya era lunes… eso significaba levantarse temprano…

Korra iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio un grupo de personas alrededor de algo… era imposible no llamar la atención. Así que acercó tratando de ver qué era eso que atraía a muchas personas y noto que en el centro estaba Mako, Alison y otros tres sujetos… claramente son de la misma edad que ellos y que no eran de esta escuela

-Si quieres pelea, espera al combate de Pro-Control- dijo Mako

-Vamos… solo venimos a saludar y felicitar al capitán de los hurones de fuego que esta con alguien… finalmente…- dijo sonriente- y no es más que con la bella Alison…- dijo en tono desagradable para Mako

-A que te refieres con eso… acaso ya la conoces?- pregunto Mako

-Podría decirse…- dijo el mismo sujeto

-Tu solo eras un acosador y te rechace… nada más… -dijo Alison convenciendo a Mako

-No entiendo por qué sigues aquí…- dijo Mako acercándose más hacia donde estaba ese sujeto

-Ya te dije, que nada menos que a felicitarte

A Mako no le agradaba para nada que él estuviera aquí, eso se notaba a 100 leguas…

De pronto aparecieron Bolin y Hasook y fueron al lado de Mako

-Hermano, ya cálmate…- dijo Bolin

-No sé qué quieres realmente aquí Tahno… pero será mejor que te vayas…- dijo Hasook

-Solo vine en son de paz… nada más… oh, y también que estaba algo aburrido y pensé en venir y saludar a otros compañeros de Pro-Control

-Mejor nos vamos… - Dijo Alison jalándolo del brazo a Mako y este se resistió primero, pero después se fue dejando a Bolin y Hasook que arreglen ese problema

-Veo que su preciado capitán los dejó solos… que pena…- dijo Tahno medio sonriente

Estaban a punto de contestar Hasook pero Korra se metió

-No sé qué están haciendo aquí, pero se supone que tendríamos que estar en clases…- le dijo Korra a sus amigos ignorando a los otros chicos

-Nueva chica… mh… interesante…- dijo Tahno viéndola de arriba hacia abajo- me presento, soy Tahno capitán de Los Lobos Murciélagos- trato de besar la mano te Korra pero ella la quito inmediatamente

-Si… como sea- dijo mirando a Tahno- nos podemos ir ahora, les recuerdo si el profesor nos ve llegar tarde, nos matara… literalmente…- dijo otra vez ignorando a esos muchachos

-Sera mejor que ya te vayas Tahno…- dijo Bolin

-Mh… si, cero que ya se está volviendo aburrido… Nos vemos _Hu…ro…nes…- _dijo de manera irritante- Y nos vemos… señorita…-dijo en tono más seductor hacia Korra y se fue

-Realmente no espero el día cuando nos enfrentemos a él y le demos una paliza!- dijo Hasook

-Sí, sí, como sea, pero en serio, vámonos- dijo Korra yéndose para las clases

Hasook y Bolin la siguieron

-Gracias por meterte, porque juro si seguía insistiendo en quedarse, ya no podría aguantar las ganas de decirles unas cuantas verdades…- dijo Bolin

-Y de darle su merecido- termino de decir Hasook

-Lo podrán hacer… si lo vencen en el Pro-Control… así que tranquilícense…

-Gracias por la ayuda… porque ya no aguantaba esa situación…- dijo Hasook con un suspiro

-De nada… Pero que paso exactamente…?

-Bueno… la verdad nosotros no lo sabemos también, acabamos de llegar al lugar, pero lo único que podíamos notar, es que Mako estaba disgustado por la presencia de Tahno…- dijo Bolin

Una vez que entraron al salón, el profesor ya estaba allí

-Ustedes tres… donde estaban? Las clases ya comenzaron!

-Lo siento… estábamos…- dijo Hasook pero no se le ocurria nada

-Es que hubo un pequeño problema con algo…- dijo Bolin, pero se quedó sin ideas

-Y tuvimos que solucionarlo, por eso llegamos algo tarde, lo siento profesor!- termino de decir Korra- No volverá a ocurrir

-Bueno… al ser la primera vez, lo dejo pasar… pero que no se repita!

-Si!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y estaban saliendo todos de la escuela, pero Bolin y Hasook querían saber por qué Mako quería matar a Tahno

-Qué te pasa!? Tú mismo dijiste que hay que ignorarlo, y que no hagamos nada si este viene y molesta!- dijo Hasook exaltado

-Hay alguna explicación lógica por la que quisieras golpearlo?- esta vez pregunto Bolin

-Esperen, que ocurrió?- pregunto Jana

-Oh… nada, solo que esta persona de aquí- apunto a Mako- estuvo por meterse en una pelea… y es irónico, ya que él es que siempre nos dice que no lo hagamos!- dijo Hasook

-Enserio?- pregunto asombrada Asami

-Bueno, si Mako hace algo, es porque tuvo una razón!- salto Alison de la nada

-Hay algo que nos hallamos perdido?- pregunto confundida Jana

-Es lo que queremos saber!- dijo Hasook

-Bueno…- Mako estaba algo nervioso

-Estamos juntos…- dijo Alison agarrando el brazo de Mako

Esas dos palabras dejaron a todos ellos callados. Korra también estuvo muy sorprendida… pero ella ya los había visto juntos, así que por que debería sorprenderse tanto…

-gou… digo, como que están juntos… se refrenen a juntos, juntos?- pregunto Bolin sorprendido

-Si…- dijo Mako rascándose la nuca

-Pues… felicidades…- dijo Jana sorprendida igual que sus amigos

-Gracias- respondió rápidamente Alison

Todos ellos hacían preguntas de como sucedió y cuando fue… o cosas parecidas relacionados a Mako y Alison. En cambio Korra solo miraba para otro lado, pero pasó desapercibida… Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Korra realmente estaba cansada por todo. Lamentablemente para ella las horas pasaron increíblemente lentas pero al fin se despidió de sus amigos y se fue rápidamente antes que hagan preguntas…

Korra fue directamente hacia su casa. Estaba cansada, aunque hoy no fue un día como otros, pero se sentía mucho peor que los otros… Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento noto que Tenzin estaba allí

-Tenzin… hola

-Hola Korra, por favor toma asiento…- dijo Tenzin de manera tranquila

-Y Pema…?- pregunto Korra al notar que estaba solo, ya que la mayoría de veces cuando venía era con Pema y sus hijos

-Pema está en casa… Necesito hablar contigo acerca de la compañía…

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Korra apresuradamente

-No… es solo que…

-Vamos Tenzin, me estas preocupando!

-No es nada grave, no te preocupes, pero desde ahora habrá alguien más trabajando con nosotros…

-Como alguien más…?

-Es que necesitas a alguien más que esté en el mando cuando yo no esté…

-Cuando tu no estés…? Y por qué…?

-Tengo otras responsabilidades. Además, como sabes, estamos en la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar y tenemos una gran pista de donde puede estar

-En serio… que bueno…- dijo Korra si mostrar ningún sentimiento- Eso significa que debo buscar a alguien… esto va a ser algo difícil...- dijo Korra con un suspiro

-No te preocupes por eso, ya encontré a alguien

-Y quien es…?

-Es alguien a quien tengo mucha confianza y confió que tú también la tendrás…

-Muy bien… si tú crees que esa persona es de confianza, yo también

-Me alegra escuchar eso… Pero de todas formas, aquí están sus datos, para que lo analices- dijo Tenzin entregándoles unos papeles

-Gracias…- dijo Korra tomándolos y en vez de leerlos los dejo sobre la mesa, lo cual le pareció extraño a Tenzin

-No los leerás?- arqueando una ceja

-Si… lo aré después, estoy cansada en este momento…

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla… Por cierto, después te presentare con él para que lo conoscas

-Me parece bien- dice dándole una sonrisa cansada

-Bueno, descansa

-Tú también Tenzin… y gracias

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Korra lo único que quería es descansar… fue hacia su habitación y se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo, tratando que el sueño venga en ella y olvidar por un segundo de los problemas y responsabilidades que tenía…

**Hola! :)**

**Bueno… he aquí el capítulo 15! **

**Algo bueno que hice para que me ayude a hacer los capítulos más rápido cero… y más segura, es que he escrito todas las ideas en orden, para saber qué debo hacer en cada cap… es una gran ayuda de verdad y bueno, más fácil para mí también!**

**PandiCornia: perdón por tomarme mi tiempo… admito que escribí parte de este capítulo con dolor de muelas… así que me tarde bastante por esa razón… Jajajaja admito que esa idea de que Korra se enfrente con Alison me agrado… pero bueno, mejor esperaremos un poco y allí veremos! :3 gracias por leer y siempre tus comentarios me alegran el día!n_n **

**Eliza20: Hola! bueno primero que nada gracias por leer! n_n me alegra que te haya gustado! ** Y **si, la vida de Korra es una incógnita… pero bueno, ya sabremos que pasara con ella :)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! n_n**

**Besos!**


	17. Una mañana poco normal

**Capítulo 16: Una mañana poco normal**

-Por qué todos están misteriosos!- dijo Jana

-Deja de quejarte… además ya lo sabrás- respondió Cen

-Princesa Jana, son investigaciones que tenesmo que hacer… cosas aburridas…- dijo Tenzin tratando de convencerla

-No les creo…

-No es nada cariño… solo no pienses en ello- dijo Senna

-No entiendo por qué no me lo dicen de todas formas!? Estaban hablando de algo, pero aparecí y dejaron de hacerlo!

-Muy bien, si quiere saberlo princesa Jana, se lo diré- dijo Tarrlok

-Gracias!- dijo de forma algo obvia a Tarrlok, mientras que todos lo miraban con cara que se calle

-El tema del que estábamos hablando es… su cumpleaños…- dijo con sencillez Tarrlok

-Mi cumpleaños…?- Pregunto Jana confundida

-Si- dijo rápidamente Tonraq- como sabes seguramente, cuando cumples los 18 recibirás el nombre real de Princesa de Ciudad Republica… y eso ya está cerca…

-Y por eso, estábamos hablando de cómo será todo eso…- termino de decir Cen convenciendo a Jana

-Oh… si solo era eso, no tenían por qué ser tan misteriosos… Pero por qué mencionaron algo de investigaciones?

-Nada… no tienes que ir a estudiar?- le pregunto su hermano

Jana miro el reloj y noto que se le hacía tarde

-Oh no! Vamos Tarrlok!- dijo saliendo corriendo de allí

Jana salió de allí junto con Tarrlok

Todos en la sala suspiraron de alivio

-Y hasta cuándo tendremos este secreto?- preguntó Cen

-La verdad no lo sabemos… solo tenemos que verificar una cosa más y listo, aunque todo está muy claro y coincide…- dijo Tenzin

-Bueno, encontraremos el momento indicado para decírselo…- dijo Tonraq

-Pero conociendo a mi hermana tendrá mucha curiosidad y seguirá con las preguntas…

-Si es muy necesario, se lo diremos- respondió Senna seria

Mientras con Korra…

Korra despertó y se dio una ducha, esperando que esa sensación extraña se vaya con el agua… Una sensación que la tenía desde ayer y no sabe cuál es la razón…

Se vistió y decidió salir de su casa un poco más temprano de lo común y tomar el camino más largo hacia la High School Republic City.

Ella iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles que ya estaban transitadas, unas personas caminando normal y otras corriendo como si llegarían tarde a algún lugar y ella solo quería caminar y no pensar… Fue hacia el parque donde había algunos niños jugando, personas haciendo ejercicio o corriendo, pero le llamo mucho la atención unos 3 sujetos que estaban con un pequeño que lloraba sin parar y estos le gritaban, y se acercó más…

-Silencio!- dijo uno de esos tipos gritándole al pequeño- ag! Por qué no te callas!- grito otra vez- Tu- apuntándolo a otro de esos tipos- hazlo callar ahora!

El que fue apuntando intento hacer callar al pequeño oír las buenas pero como no hacía caso grito más fuerte que el anterior- YA CALLATE!

Ellos seguían hablando y Korra escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decían, ya que era muy extraño que tres tipos estén con un pequeño y este llorará… Ella se quedó escondida hasta que escucho algo que le hizo intervenir

-No entiendo como el Jefe quiere a este chico, pero será mejor que nos pague bien por estar como _niñeras_…

Korra al escuchar eso ya no había a quedarse en ese lugar, así que pensó una manera de poder alejarlos un poco del niño, por las dudas, así no podían lastimarlo. Miro buscando algo con que distraerlos y encontró unas piedras pequeñas

_-Perfecto- _pensó Korra

Korra agarro esas piedras y le lanzó una en la cabeza del tipo que parecía ser el líder

-Oye!- Dijo este tocándose en donde le habían golpeado- quien fue…- pregunto mirando primero a sus dos compañeros y ellos levantaron la mano y negaron con la cabeza diciendo que ellos no hicieron nada. Miro por todos lados pero no vio a nadie, así que lo ignoro

Korra iba a lograr lo que quería, así que empezó a tirarles a los tres, con cuidado que ninguna le diera al pequeño.

Las piedras venían de todos lados y 2 fueron a buscar a las personas que hacían esto, ya que era imposible que solo una persona lanzara trozos de tierra y piedras al mismo tiempo

-Tú, ve para allá y tú te quedas cuidando a este!- dijo apuntando al pobre niño, terminó de decir esto y él se fue hacia un lado , mientras que el otro se fue para el lado contrario

Korra no perdió tiempo así que se acercó de manera sigilosa, mientras que ese sujeto miraba por todos lados, menos por donde ella se acercaba. Estaba cada vez más cerca del niño hasta que ese tipo dio la vuelta y en ese momento le lanzo una roca que casi choca con Korra y el pequeño, pero ella actuó más rápido y lo esquivo y también pudo rescatar al pequeño de ese golpe

-Vengan!- grito este sujeto y en unos segundo aparecieron los otros dos tipos

-Quién eres tú?- pregunto uno de los sujetos

Korra no contesto y por instinto se puso delante del pequeño

-Mira, vete ahora y no saldrás dañada!- dijo este

-Bueno, quería hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero creo que lo aremos a la manera difícil, verdad?- pregunto con media sonrisa y poniendo posición de combate

-QUIEN TE CREES!?- dijo el tipo molesto

-Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas…?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa y el sujeto la ataca con agua control y ella lo utilizo en su propia contra, le congelo la cabeza y lo golpeó contra un árbol haciendo que el hilo se rompiera en seguida

El otro sujeto la ataco con fuego control, lo cual ella lo esquivo y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza para noquearlo. Solo quedaba uno y este hizo tierra control lo cual ella salto y se impulsó con la tierra que le lanzo e hizo una vuelta en el aire a 3 metros del suelo, y ataco a este con el agua que tenia del primer sujeto

Korra al caer al suelo miro al pequeño que no estaba llorando, solo veía con la boca abierta lo que había pasado, ella se acercó a él.

-Te encuentras bien- el pequeño la miro muy sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza- me alegro!- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sincera. Ella estaba a punto de preguntar algo hasta que sintió que algo iba achocar con ella, así que se tiró al suelo cubriendo al niño.

-Me la pagaras, esto no se quedará así!- dijo uno de los tipos mientras que los otros dos también se levantaban

-No tuvieron suficiente?- pregunto Korra con una media sonrisa, pero escucharon unos ruidos

-Maldición! Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada ahora…- dijo lanzándole una llama hacia Korra ella lo esquivo, pero cuando quiso contraatacar ellos ya no estaban

Korra estaba furiosa que habían podido escapar, pero se tranquilizó y se dirigió hacia el niño

-Bueno… mejor vamos a la estación de policías así podremos contactar con tu familia- dijo Korra de manera dulce y el niño solo la miraba- qué pasa?- pregunto Korra confundida

-Tu… la pelea… ellos…

-Te hicieron daño?- pregunto Korra

El niño solo negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a encontrar a tus padres, no crees? Y por cierto… soy Korra- dijo tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa lo cual él la tomo…

Una vez en la estación de policía…

-Quiero ver a Lin- dijo Korra a la persona que estaba detrás del mostrador

-Lo siento, pero la jefa está en una reunión y no puede ser molestada

Korra dio un suspiro y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que vio a Lin saliendo de una sala junto con Tenzin y varias personas más

-Lin!- dijo Korra y se dirigió hacia allí

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Lin y Tenzin

-Bueno, larga historia, pero quería preguntar si no hay una denuncia por un niño desaparecido, entr años…

-Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto Lin

-Pues…- se movió y tanto Lin y Tenzin vieron a un pequeño que tenía marcas le lágrimas secas y este solo miraba con algo de miedo. Korra lo noto y se acercó hacia él.

-No tengas miedo… ellos son buenas personas que nos ayudaran a encontrar a tus padres…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa

-Ese niño… si, justo ayer a la mañana vinieron una pareja y planto una denuncia por la búsqueda de su hijo que había sido secuestrado y dejaron su foto… Tu- dijo apuntando al sujeto que había hablado anteriormente con Korra- quiero que comunique a las personas de ayer y que hables a los policías sobre…- Lin seguía dándole indicaciones mientras que Tenzin fue a interrogar a Korra

-No se supone que debas estar en clases…?

-Si… la verdad es una larga historia…

-Te escucho- respondió tranquilamente

Korra solo suspiro- mira, lo hablamos después, si? – dijo esto y regreso otra ves con el pequeño que seguía algo asustado, pero cuando se acercó Korra ya no lo estaba.

-Ya nos comunicamos con la familia del niño, estarán aquí en unos minutos- dijo Lin mientras observaban a Korra y a el pequeño, y vieron que ella hablaba con él, y este le respondía muy normal, le había agarrado confianza

El niño ya dejo de mostrar miedo en su rostro y lo reemplazo con una risa.

-Sera que Korra está pensando en…?- pregunto Tenzin

-Lo más probable…- dijo Lin observándolos.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que entro una mujer mirando por todos lados hasta que vio al pequeño y en seguida se dirigió hacia él

-Mami!- dijo con alegría el pequeño que fue corriendo y esa mujer lo abrazo

La madre estaba llorando de alegría y también llego un hombre que también se unió al abrazo

Korra miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pasaron un par de minutos y la familia otra vez reunida se estaban por ir

-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo!- dijo el hombre quien lo tenía en los brazos

-No fue nada…

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti o si quieres algo…

Korra sonrió a este comentario- No, claro que no… no iba a dejar que nadie maltrate a un pequeño… Bueno, espero que les vaya bien- dijo despidiéndose

-Gracias Korra!- dijo este sonriente mientras salían de la estación de policía.

-Korra… puedes decirnos cómo fue que llegaste hasta ese lugar?- pregunto Tenzin

-Ya se lo dije… estaba dando un paseo, acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto

-No, nada- dijo cortante Lin

-Está bien…- dijo dudando Korra- mejor me voy

-A dónde iras?- pregunto Tenzin antes de que empiece a caminar hacia la salida

-Pues… a casa…- dijo Korra como si fuera lo más obvio

-Por supuesto que no, todavía es temprano, así que te diriges hacia la escuela en este momento- dijo Tenzin con autoridad

-Pero… pero… ya es tarde!- dijo poniendo escusas Korra

-Oh, no, la verdad que todavía quedan un par de horas…- comento Lin

-Gracias Lin!- dijo Korra de forma muy sarcástica

-Ni lo menciones chica…- dijo con sencillez Lin quien veía divertida la expresión de Korra en ese momento

-Vamos- dijo Tenzin dirigiéndose a la salida

-A dónde…?- pregunto Korra

-Sabes perfectamente hacia dónde, irás a la escuela y es una orden!- dijo Tenzin

Korra bufo y dio un largo suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia afuera, regañadientes, diciendo:" _Por qué debo hacerlo… no es justo…"_ **(NA: mi padre me hizo eso! No fue justo! xC)**

Tenzin al ver cómo iba caminando así le causo algo de gracia- Nos vemos Lin- saludo con la cabeza y ella respondió del mismo modo

Una vez en clases…

-Señorita Korra, veo que llego, aunque no es un poco tarde…?- pregunto el profesor

-Lo siento profesor Tho…

-Podemos saber la causa de su tardanza?

-Profesor, agradezca que venga, ya que alguien me obligo… era tarde e iba a ir para casa, pero gracias a algunas personas tuve que venir…- dijo recordando que Tenzin y Lin responderán por esto

Pero Korra no noto que su comentario hizo que todos rieran, hasta el profesor

-Muy bien, toma asiento así seguimos con la clase- dijo el profesor calmando un poco la risa

Una vez terminadas las horas de clase…

-Korra, que paso?- pregunto Bolin

-Mh… por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pues por que llegaste tarde?

-Oh… nada…- dijo con sencillez Korra- pero la verdad es que no iba a venir, hasta que esos dos me obligaron a venir!- dijo cruzando los brazos y con un puchero

-JAJAJAJA- rieron sus amigo, pero a Korra no le importaba. Korra estaba de muy buen humor y feliz, por alguna razón que desconocían sus amigos…

Korra pasó de estar con su estado de ánimo de no querer hablar con nadie, a estar riendo y siendo quien es con sus amigos…

Después de varios minutos hablando llego…

-Princesa Jana, es hora de irnos- dijo Tarrlok

-Oh… bien, bueno, adiós chicos!- saludo Jana marchándose junto con Tarrlok

-Le pasa algo a Jana…?- pregunto Korra que noto que ella estaba muy pensativa

-La verdad no sabemos, no nos dijo nada…- dijo Asami ya que también lo noto

-Bueno, después seguirán de lo que estaban haciendo, es hora de ir a entrenar!- dijo Alison uniéndose al grupo con Mako, ya que ellos habían quedado atrás

-mh… si- dijo Hasook estirándose

-Bueno, suerte!- dijo Korra despidiéndose

-No vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Asami

-No, tengo algo que hacer… la próxima iré… adiós!- dijo retirándose del lugar

En Narooks…

-Tenzin, perdón por la tardanza- saludo Korra

-No te preocupes… Korra, él es la persona quien te ayudara con todo el trabajo…

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Yagami… yo soy Shaoran Mondragón- dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos

MIENTRAS QUE EN ALGUN LUGAR DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA…

-Mi señor, los informantes han avisado que el Loto Blanco está más cerca del Avatar y ya tienen una pista muy importante para encontrarlo

-Ya veo… dio el sujeto que se escondía detrás de la mascar- parece que tendremos que acelerar los planes…

-Si mi señor…

**Hi!**

**Bueno, este capítulo es más largo que el resto, me tarde, si, lo sé, es que con 2 historias que tengo que actualizar me tardare un poco hasta que me acostumbre! n_n**

**Gracias por comentar y Leer! :)**

**PD: si tienen algunas preguntas, pues si incide mucho en la historia las responderé el próximo capítulo, pero tratare de no dar mucha información pero si la básica. Perdón si no la respondí ahora, es que lo hago rápido ahora porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estudiar… **

**2°PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía! xD **

**Besos!**


	18. Soy maestra Agua

_**No soy dueña de La Leyenda De Korra**_

**Capítulo 17: Soy maestra Agua**

-Vamos Mako, tu puedes!- grito Alison

-Bolin, no te dejes ganar!- dijo Asami

En el gimnasio se encontraban Mako, Bolin y Hasook entrenando mientras que Korra, Jana, Asami y Alison estaban de espectadoras, pero ya hacía varios minutos en donde había una lucha entre Asami y Alison sobre quien alentaba más a su pareja.

-Vaya, parece que el combate se ve más claro aquí… jajajaja- comento Jana

-Ni lo menciones…- dijo Korra continuando con una risa

Mientras con los chicos estaban luchando entre sí, para mejorar su velocidad, precisión y formas de ataque

-Creo que es todo por hoy…- dijo Mako sacándose el casco y en ese momento se le acerco Alison

-Lo hiciste increíble cariño!- dijo Alison al mismo momento que le deposito un beso en la mejilla

-Bolin, estuviste perfecto, no cabe duda que tú te lucirás mucho en el partido de esta noche!- dijo Asami tratando de ganar a Alison

-Gracias cariño- dijo Bolin robándole un beso a Asami y Alison al verlos hizo lo mismo con Mako

-Genial, otra vez…- comento Hasook mientras se acerca hacia Korra y Jana

-No me digas que ya estuvieron así…?- pregunto Jana

-No tienen idea…- dijo con un suspiro- me alegra que ya puedan estar presentes en los entrenamientos, ya resultaba bastante incomodo estar yo solo, aquí, mientras esos- apuntando a sus amigos- está allá… pues así!- exclamo

-Pobre Hasook, debiste sufrir mucho- comento Korra con gracia

-No te lo imaginas!

-Oh, vamos, deja de decir eso, sabemos perfectamente que tú siempre caías con una fan en los entrenamientos!- dijo Jana un tanto molesta pero no lo hizo tan obvio, al menos no tanto para Hasook, pero Korra si lo noto.

-Qué…-q-ue… yo, no, nunca!- dijo Hasook defendiéndose- Bueno, puede que una o dos veces lo haya hecho…

-Si, como no…- bufo molesta Jana

Korra solo observaba divertida a escena de sus amigos.

_-Podrá ser que Jana…- Pensó Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro_

-Y bien, cuanto tiempo estarán así?- pregunto Korra

-No lo sé… creo que mejor me iré a tomar una ducha…- dijo Hasook yéndose de allí

-Enserio tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo!- exclamo Jana

-No lo sé- dijo Korra con un suspiro

-Vamos a fuera, no tengo ganas de ver… bueno, verlos así- dijo Jana apuntándolos- no es que les dese que estén mal, ni nada de eso, es que… esto ya llego en el punto que cansa…

-Te comprendo…

Korra y Jana salieron del lugar

-Korra, por qué has estado ausente o no tenías mucho tiempo últimamente…?- pregunto Jana

-Pues… estuve ocupada con algunos negocios de la compañía… Y tú, note que estabas muy distraída últimamente… y además te ibas apenas terminaba las horas de clases…

-Pues quiero saber que se traen entre manos mis padres, Tenzin, Cen y todos ya que están actuando algo extraños últimamente…

-Extraños cómo?

-Pues, están hablando de algo y cuando yo aparezco cambian el tema rápidamente, sin mencionar que están haciendo algunas investigaciones…

-Investigaciones, sobre qué?

-No lo sé! Y eso es lo que más me molesta, sé que me esconden algo, pero no me lo dicen!- dijo algo decepcionada e intrigada- Oye, tú no sabes nada al respecto?- pregunto de repente Jana

-Yo…?- pegunto sorprendida Korra

-Si… Tenzin no te menciono nada… o no hizo algo

-No… la verdad que no…- en ese momento Korra recordó la charla del otro día que tuvo con Tenzin- Pero…

-Pero, pero qué!- dijo Jana

-Pero Tenzin tuvo que dejar un poco de lado la compañía, claro no sin antes de dejar a otra persona en su lugar, pero… no, no sé por qué- mintió Korra

-De verdad… esto si se está poniendo más misterioso… - dijo Jana pensando

_-Tenzin actúa raro alrededor de Jana… definitivamente es raro, pero puede que esté relacionado con…-_ Korra dejo de pensar al escuchar a Hasook

-Bien chicas, nos vamos?- pregunto Hasook

-Y no esperaremos a ellos?- pregunto Jana

-No, será mejor que nos adelantemos a Narooks, ellos se tardaran

-Bueno, si no hay remedio…- dijo Korra poniendo marcha hacia Narooks, seguida por Jana y Hasook

Una vez en Narooks…

-Oh! Eres Hasook que pelea por los Hurones de Fuego, verdad?- pregunto una chica- me puedes dar tu autógrafo?- pregunto emocionada

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, que hizo que está casi se desmalle

-Genial… otra fan que estará constantemente chillando de emoción, lo último que faltaba…- bufo Jana sin molestarse en esconder el poco entusiasmo y agrado que sentía en ese momento.

Korra observo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Jana, por qué dices esto… el pobre de Hasook solo está hablando con una de sus fans y pensándolo bien, está bien que lo haga ya que ahora, al ver a sus compañeros de equipo en pareja y él no lo está… pues se siente algo solo…- dijo un tanto divertida y esperando la respuesta de ella.

-No está solo, y yo que!?- y Jana había caído en la trampa de Korra y al darse cuenta lo que dijo trato de corregirse- digo… y no-osotra-as qué-é, no contamos!?- dijo nerviosa

-Jana, ya te delataste sola…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa

-Qu-é de qu-ué habl-as…- pregunto nerviosa- yo-o no dije nada!- dijo Jana defendiéndose- Además… además tú me hiciste decir esas cosas!

-Yo?- pregunto con cara de inocente Korra

-Ya Korra para con este juego!

-Muy bien, ya no digo nada más…- dijo Korra alzando los abrazos en forma de rendición- Pero solo una cosa más…

-Qué?

-Desde cuando estas enamorada de Hasook?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga se le subían los colores a la cabeza.

-Korra!- dijo está fingiendo disgusto y con mucha vergüenza por la pregunta de su amiga

-Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hasook una vez que se reincorporó con sus amigas

-Na-ada!- dijo Jana antes de que Korra responda-yo… voy al baño…- dijo levantándose y yéndose de allí

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto confundido Hasook

-No, nada…- dijo Korra todavía con su sonrisa de victoria-Oye Hasook hace cuanto conoces a Jana?- pregunto Korra

-Pues…- Hasook se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta- ya hace varios años, por?

-Oh, nada, solo curiosidad…

-Claro…

Pasaron los minutos y notaron que su amiga no regresaba

-Que pasa que le lleva tanto tiempo?- pregunto Hasook

-Es verdad, será mejor que vaya a ver…- dijo Korra levantándose pero en ese momento vio que su amiga estaba hablando con un chico- mejor no…- corrijo sentándose nuevamente

-Qué, por qué?

-Pues… no voy a interrumpirla mientras está hablando- dijo tranquilamente Korra

-Hablando, con quién?

-No lo sé, no lo conozco… - dijo apuntando hacia donde se encontraba ella y ese chico, y su amigo la siguió con la mirada.

-Quién es ese?- bufo Hasook

Korra al escucharlo sonrió.

-No lo sé… pero parece que es atractivo.

Hasook la miro con una cara mezcla enojado y sorprendido.

-Qué…?- se defendió Korra- Oh, vamos, déjala que habla tranquilamente…- dijo para ver la reacción de Hasook, lo cual le sorprendió ya que solo se quedó allí sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a su amiga.

_-Definitivamente estos dos estarán juntos!- Pensó Korra con una sonrisa_

Ya pasando 5 minutos…

-Bueno, tanto tiempo le lleva hablar con alguien!

-Si quieres ve a buscarla- dijo Korra cerrando los ojos y tomando agua.

Hasook dudo unos segundos pero en seguida se levantó.

-Voy al baño…- dijo levantándose de allí pero antes de que se aleje Korra lo llamo.

-Oye, Hasook!- y este se dio vuelta- No tienes que poner escusas para ir a buscar a Jana… y cuando estés en el _baño… _procura de verte en el espejo, el aura de celos se nota a leguas!_-_dijo Korra con una sonrisa al ver que este se puso colorado y se dio rápidamente vuelta.

Pasaron varios minutos…

-Por qué se tardan tanto!?- dijo en vos baja y algo inquieta Korra- será mejor que vaya a verlos…

Una vez que se levantó noto que sus amigos venían caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Vaya, que les tomo tanto tiempo?

-Pregúntale a él, que se puso a hablar con una de sus muchas fans…- dijo Jana cruzada de brazos

-A mi… yo no fui él que se la pasaba hablando muy cómodamente con un desconocido!- comento algo fastidiado Hasook

Jana estaba a punto de contestar, pero Korra intervino.

-Bueno, mejor olvidamos todo este asunto- dijo mirando a ambos- y esperamos tranquilamente que llegue los demás, no creen…?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa para cortar la tensión que había allí.

-Bien- dijeron Hasook y Jana al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos y se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa olvidando todo y todavía sus amigos no aparecían… Korra miró al reloj que estaba en la pared y se levanto

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla…

-Pero si es muy temprano.

-Sí, pero dentro de un rato debo ir a una reunión y debo concentrarme...

-Reunión?- pegunto Hasook distendido

-Oh… después te lo diré…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa- bueno, te deseo suerte hoy en el combate y para los demás también!

-Espera, no iras al combate de esta noche?- preguntaron Jana y Hasook al mismo tiempo.

-No… no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me llevara esto, así que les deseo suerte! Aunque sé que ganaran!- dijo Korra saludando con la mano yéndose de allí, mientras que sus dos amigos la imitaban.

Korra caminaba sin apuros por las calles de Ciudad Republica, tomándose su tiempo. Pero llego a su casa en menos tiempo que se imaginaba, entro y se fue directamente hacia su cama, miro al reloj que estaba al lado de ella.

_-Todavía tengo tiempo…-_ Pensó

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio repentino que apareció…

_Recuerdo…_

_-Korra, puedes por favor pasarme el salero que está sobre la mesa?- pregunto una mujer con voz dulce_

_-Claro- contesto y se lo llevo- Aquí esta_

_-Gracias cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza_

_-De nada… Yue_

_-Korra…- la mujer iba a decir algo más pero no sabía si debía_

_-Mh..?- pregunto la niña _

_-Nada, puedes regresar con los dibujos que estabas haciendo- dijo acariciando su mejilla._

_-Este bien- dijo y fue corriendo hacia la sala donde estaba hace unos minutos._

_Ella se le quedo viendo a la pequeña que estaba bastante entretenida dibujando y después volvió la mirada hacia la cocina. Después de varios minutos llego alguien._

_-Hola cariño!- dijo Yue_

_-Hola- dijo este hombre e inmediatamente le dio un beso a la mujer- Y como esta Korra?- pregunto_

_-Pues como siempre…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste_

_-Vamos- dijo tomándole la mano a su mujer y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña…_

_-Korra!- dijo el hombre alegre- como te encuentras?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña_

_-Tomoya, ya llegaste… bien- dijo la niña tranquilamente_

_Tomoya al escucharla sonrió y la miro como nuevamente regreso a sus dibujos… Yue estaba pensando detenidamente y de pronto le surgió una idea._

_-Oh, que tarde es… y estoy atrasada con la cena…- dijo Yue en tono para que Tomoya y Korra la vieran- Ya se! Lamento alejarte de tus dibujos Korra, pero tienes que ayudarme a terminar la cena… si?- pregunto tiernamente, mientas que la niña la veía algo confundida._

_-Vamos Korra, sé que puedes ayudar a tu madre!- dijo Tomoya_

_-Y por supuesto que tu padre también ayudara!- dijo Yue animada_

_-Qué?!- pregunto el mencionado- Pero… yo… pero…_

_-Por supuesto, no estás haciendo nada… Verdad que es justo Korra?- pregunto Yue mientras vie que la niña los veía y con una sonrisa, ya que siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa cuando se ponían así._

_-De acuerdo, ayudare…. Si Korra también lo hace!- dijo Tomoya_

_-Me parece bien, que dices Korra?- pregunto Yue extendiéndole la mano_

_Korra los miro algo apenada y algo dudosa, pero tomo la mano de la mujer, con una sonrisa natural y fueron hacia la cocina…_

Korra abrió de repente os ojos y se sentó. Su respiración era algo agitada y sus manos pasaron por su cabeza desacomodando su pelo totalmente. Sus manos viajaron hasta su cara y se quedó así durante varios segundos. Una vez que se dispuso a recostarse nuevamente observo que ya era hora de irse.

-Que rápido paso el tiempo… - dijo levantándose y preparándose para ir a la reunión

Una vez en la reunión…

-Señorita Yagami, un gusto volver a verla…- dijo un hombre de edad moderada al verla

-Señor, Señora Kuong, lo mismo digo- dijo de manera cortes Korra

-La verdad puedo decir que es impresionante, como una joven esté interesada en el mundo empresarial… Se nota que tus padres hicieron un gran trabajo contigo, lo que daría yo para que mis hijos tuvieran un poco de ese entusiasmo!- dijo el señor

-Jajajaja, es cierto- dijo la señora por lo que dijo su marido- eres muy joven, pero no te quedas atrás, tus padres de seguro estarán muy orgullosos de tener una hija tan hermosa e inteligente como tú!- dijo la señora de manera afectuosa .

-Gracias- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sincera- y eso espero…

-No tengas dudas de eso… Tomoya y Yue Yagami están muy orgullosos de ti…

Korra solo sonrió al comentario.

-Si nos disculpas, debemos ir a saludar a más personas, después nos encontraremos nuevamente.

-Por supuesto.

Korra se quedó sola en ese momento, pero alguien la llamaba.

-Buenas noches señorita Korra- saludo Shaoran

-Buenas noches.

-Perdón la tardanza.

-No se preocupe…- dijo Korra- Y ellos son- dijo Korra con una sonrisa mirando hacia la mujer y a un pequeño a su lado.

-Cierto, señorita Yagami, ella es mi esposa Sakura y mi hijo Ian.

-Buenas noches- saludo Korra- hola!- dijo saludando al pequeño, mientras se ponía a su altura.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente el pequeño.

-Perdón si molestamos al venir…-dijo la mujer.

-No, todo lo contrario, es mejor que vean que no solo es una reunión para hablar sobre negocios. Además sería muy aburrido hablar todo la noche sobre negocios, porcentajes de ventas… y todo eso jajaja- comento Korra riéndose y ellos también lo hicieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a saludar a algunos inversionistas…- dijo Shaoran

-Me parece bien- dijo Korra observando a la gente- creo que yo también lo are.

-Bueno, yo te acompañare- dijo la mujer a su marido- claro, si no le molesta.

Korra soltó una pequeña risa al comentario de ella- Por supuesto que no, pueden ir y hacer lo que gusten.

-De acuerdo, con permiso- Dijo Shaoran mientras se alejaba con su mujer y su hijo.

Korra sonrió al verlos pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y se fue a saludar a otras personas…

Mientras Korra estaba hablando con otras personas Sakura la observaba mientras estaba con su marido e hijo.

_-Es una chica realmente hermosa, fuerte, inteligente que sale adelante a pesar de todo… Deben estar muy orgullosos de su hija, Yue, Tomoya…_\- Pensó Sakura mientras la veía con una sonrisa cálida.

Mientras tanto en el combate de Pro-Control…

-Y LOS HURONES DE FUEGO GANAN EL PARTIDO!- dijo el locutor con euforia mientras se escuchaba a la gente animar al equipo

-Lo hicieron increíble!- dijo Jana felicitando a los tres, mientras dos de ellos eran abrazados por sus novias

-Que les parece ir a celebrar!- dijo Alison

El grupo de jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que hoy dieron lo mejor en el combate y realmente querían relajarse un poco…

Pasaron las horas para todos, unos después de un periodo de tiempo se encontraban cansados, otros, más relajados y descansando hasta su próximo combate…

Korra había llegado con pocas energías a su departamento, pero a pesar de sus pocas ganas de hacer algo, decidió tomarse un baño para tratar de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, con la esperanza que ese pequeño dolor, que es más bien una molestia, se valla con el agua…

Salió del cuarto de baño con una pequeña toalla secándose el pelo, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer agua control y cercárselo, aunque sea mucho más sencillo. Se fue directamente hacia su cama y se acostó… Simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la ventada que se encontraba abierta… Estaba en una buena altura, ya que podía ver las calles desde arriba y mirar el cielo, con las muchas estrellas y la luna que iluminaba su cuarto…

Poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, sin darse cuenta…

_-Buenos días Korra…_

_-Buenos días Yue…- dijo Korra a la vez que se sentaba en el piso que_

_-Como dormiste?- pregunto Yue mientras seguía regando el sus plantas_

_-Bien_

_Korra solo observaba como el agua caía hacia las plantas y parecían brilla con la luz del sol. De pronto se escucharon algunos ruidos en la sala._

_-Yue, Korra?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde adentro_

_-Oh, es tu padre… Por qué habrá venido temprano?- pregunto curiosa Yue- iré a ver, quédate aquí cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y esta solo asintió con la cabeza_

_Yue se fue. Korra solo se quedó observan como el agua corría por aquella manguera, mojando a las plantas. Ella sin darse cuenta se dirigía directamente hacia allí. Una vez que llego, puso mucha atención como el agua fluía libremente… Korra de alguna manera quería sentir como lo hacía, así que toco el agua, pero cuando trataba de agarrarla, se le escapaba, cosa que le hiso enojarse un poco. Tras varios intentos de tratar de agarra al agua, no lo logro y su paciencia se estaba acabando_

_-Argh!- dijo Korra entre dientes._

_Así que por manera natural Korra estiro su mano hacia donde corría el agua y sorprendente esta se detuvo en el aire. Korra al ver esto parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender que pasaba, miro sus manos e hizo unos pequeños movimientos, los cuales la sorprendió aún más ya que el agua hacia lo mismo que sus manos…_

_-No… lo… creo…- salió corriendo de allí para encontrar a Yue y Tomoya, y así lo hizo_

_-Hey, Ko-_

_-El agua! Esta… el agua, aire, movimiento… allá!- dijo Korra entre palabras, pero las personas no la entendieron_

_-Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tomoya _

_-Vengan!- alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a los pobres adultos muy confundidos y sin tiempo que perder salieron detrás de ella._

_Una vez que llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que ella estaba haciendo agua control._

_-Korra… tu…- dijo Yue_

_Korra seguía concentrada tratando de lograr que el agua no se le cayera, pero le resulto más fácil después de unos segundo y empezó a jugar con ella._

_-PUEDES HACER AGUA CONTROL!- dijo Tomoya sonriendo_

_-Puedo hacer agua control mamá, papá!- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de felicidad_

_Mientras que Yue y Tomoya al escuchar esas dos palabras… esas dos simples palabras como mamá, papá, hicieron que estos fueran las personas más felices del mundo…_

_-Korra…- dijo Yue nerviosa y casi como susurro- nos llamaste mamá y papá?- pregunto solo para confirmar que esas era las palabras que había dicho la pequeña_

_Ella al escucharla hizo que el agua se caiga del aire._

_-Yo… etto… mh..- dijo avergonzada, sus mejillas eran teñidas por un sonrojo mientras que juntaba sus manos_

_Antes de que Korra pueda contestar Tomoya se acercó y la alzo_

_-Mi pequeña princesa Korra puede hacer agua control!- dijo con mucha felicidad_

_Korra solo sonrió_

_-Es verdad Korra, eso es sorprendente!- dijo Yue sonriendo acercándose hacia ellos, mientras le daba un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente a la pequeña- Vas a ser una gran maestra agua!- dijo mirando a su esposo lo cual también asintió_

_Korra durante unos segundos se le quedo observando y después le dio un abrazo a ambos_

_-Gracias… Mamá… Papá- dijo Korra sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados_

_Yue y Tomoya lo único que pudieron hacer es abrazarla más fuerte… Estaban tan o más emocionados y feliz que la pequeña… Ya que ese día, por primera vez después de Korra los llamo padres… _

**Hola! :D**

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo… n_n**

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios y me tarde algo bastante con este capítulo, pero bueno es algo largo (a lo que estoy acostumbrada). Tenía ya ganas de escribir algo parecido a esto y espero que sea de su agrado… n_n**

**Bueno, díganme que les pareció… Y el Makorra… mh… pues no se preocupen, espero llegar también a esa parte! :3 jjaja xD Va a ser una gran enredadera, pero créanme, valdrá la pena (Soy fan a morir del Makorra, así que no se preocupen! ;) )**

**Gracias por Leer y Comentar!**

**Besos!**


	19. Pasados

**Capítulo 18: Pasados**

Era un sábado por la mañana, el día estaba algo caluroso, pero no impide para que las personas hagan lo que gusten…

-Hace calor!- se quejó Jana mientras se sentaba en un banco bajo un árbol

-Vamos, no esta tan mal…- dijo Asami

-Es cierto… es un día espléndido- dijo Korra mientras se sentaba en el césped

-Pero hace calor…-

-Ya Jana… bien que quieres hacer para olvidarte del calor?- pregunto Korra

-Vamos a mi casa! Allí estará fresco y correrá aire

Tanto Asami y Korra se vieron

-Claro, por qué no…?- contesto Korra y partieron rumbo.

Una vez en el ferri, que estaba a punto de llegar a destino

-Vives en la Isla del Templo del Aire?- pregunto sorprendida Korra

-Sí, la verdad en la isla convivimos con los acólitos de aire, Tenzin y su familia… no lo sabías?- pregunto Jana

-No… Seguramente Tenzin me menciono ese detalle, pero se me olvido…

-Jajaja, puede ser, pero si en una parte está el lugar donde entrenan y es su hogar, y por el otro estamos nosotros… en el "castillo" como dice Ikki… jajaja

Una vez que llegaron fueron recibidas por la madre de Jana… Senna

-Madre…- saludo Jana- vinimos aquí ya que en la Ciudad hace mucho calor… y no lo soportamos!- dijo Jana

-Oh ya veo. Hola Asami, Korra- saludo Senna

-Buenos días- saludaron ambas con una pequeña inclinación

-No es necesario que hagan eso…- dijo Senna al ver como la saludaron

-Naaaaagaaaaa!- escuchar las voces de unos niños mientras corrían tras un animal blanco

-Naga, quieta- dijo Senna ya que ese animal venia directamente hacia ellas y la obedeció

-Hey, Naga, chica!- dijo Asami acariciándole la cabeza

-Korra, ella es Naga, un perro oso polar… y una gran compañera!- dijo Jana

Korra la observo y lo mismo pasó con el animal.

Naga se levantó del lugar y fue despacio hacia Korra. Ella se quedó estática, no es porque tuviera miedo, ni nada parecido, sino porque alguna razón le decía que ella también se acercara hacia el animal, pero sus pies no reaccionaban.

-Naga…- recrimino Jana al notar que se estaba acercando demasiado hacia su amiga, así que sé paro en ese lugar. Pero Korra quería estar más cerca y camino hacia ella… cuando estuvo a solo 2 pasos de ella, esta se levantó y la olfateo. Todos se quedaron viendo eso… hasta los niños que estaban jugando con ella anteriormente. Pero también lo estaba observando Cen, desde la puerta de su hogar.

-Na…ga?- pregunto Korra, como si ya hubiera escuchado ese nombre anteriormente…

Naga al escuchar que ella diga su nombre inmediatamente se levantó y la tiro, en forma accidental a Korra y empezó a lamberle la cara. El animal estaba feliz… por qué? Nadie lo sabe.

-Naga!- dijo Jana tratando de llamar la atención del animal, pero no pudo

-Jajajaj- Korra reía mientras trataba de contener la risa

-Naga, ya basta!- dijo Senna, cosa que la obedeciera y así lo hizo

-Estas bien?- pregunto Asami mientras la ayudaba a levantarse a su amiga, al igual que Jana

-Sí, claro….- dijo Korra sacudiéndose el polvo y se acercó a Naga- buena chica Naga…- dijo acariciándola y ella solo se ponía más feliz

-Perdón por eso… la verdad Naga no se pone así de contenta desde hace tiempo, y menos si es con una visita…- dijo Senna disculpándose

-No tiene por qué disculparse…- dijo mientras seguía con la vista en el animal

-Korra!- dijeron los niños que hasta ahora no decían nada

-Niños…- saludo a Ikki, Meelo y Lucy, la pequeña princesa

-Hola Lucy- saludo Asami

-Hola Korra, Asami- saludo con una cálida sonrisa

-Hola!- saludaron los otros dos pequeños

-Qué haces aquí Korra?- pregunto Ikki- viniste a visitarnos…? Si? Al fin, pero como llegaste aquí, fue por el Ferri, verdad? Yey, le avisarle a mama que estas aquí, se pondré feliz! Papá no está, viniste para encontrarlo? Pero él está en la Ciudad, no te lo cruzaste, de seguro no vendrá pronto, está en la estación de policías encargándose de algo pero no sé qué es… te quedaras a cenar!? Emh… pero falta muchas horas para eso… pero… te quedaras…?- pregunto Ikki

Todos, definitivamente todos se quedaron viendo como la niña esperaba respuestas para sus preguntas que hacia 10 por cada segundo

-Pues… Vine con Jana y Asami, y si, de paso vine a visitarlos. Si, llegue aquí por el Ferri. No, no vine a buscar a Tenzin, no me lo cruce, no creo que me quede a cenar y sí, me quedare un rato- contesto Korra

Ahora miraban todos sorprendidos a Korra por qué pudo contestar a todas las preguntas de Ikki.

-Wow… eres la primera persona que puede contestarle todo a Ikki!- dijo Jana con asombro

-Jajajaj, ya llevo tiempo practicando…- dijo Korra riendo

Después regreso cada uno a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, los niños se disponían a retomar su juego, Senna se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su esposo he hijo, y Jana, Korra y Asami se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Jana, para no ser molestadas…

Jana dio un largo suspiro cansador-Al fin no hay sol!- dijo recostándose sobre su cama

-Jajajaj amiga, no sabía que odiabas tanto al calor…

-Pues no es tanto de odiarlo… solo es que hoy no tengo ganas de sudar… jajaj

Pasaron hablando toda la tarde, hasta que alguien saco un tema en particular…

-Jana… por qué te has cambiado de nombre?- pregunto Korra al notar que había varias cosas que tenían bordado la K y al lado J… era la iniciales de sus nombre… pero por que se cambió… no entendía, y tenía curiosidad

-Pues… resulta que alrededor de los 5 años…, tuve un accidente, donde me salve gracias a Tarrlok… Fue un accidente automovilístico, donde me llevo rápidamente al hospital. Resulta que me había quemado, por haber explotado el tanque de combustible del automóvil…- dijo Jana recordando todo lo que le contaron- Me dijeron que me tuvieron que operar, para tratar de "salvar" mi rostro, ya que fue quemado- Jana se levantó y empezó a ver una almohada que tenía bordado con letra cursiva una K y una J

Korra solo se quedó viendo a su amiga, y se arrepentía mucho por hacer esa pregunta.

-La verdad estuve así por un largo tiempo, hasta que me dieron a mostrar que yo había cambiado, mi cara cambio y mi actitud… bueno, eso según mis padres, ya que no recuerdo nada después del accidente… no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera reconocí a mis padres, sin mencionar que tenía una actitud rebelde…jaja- dijo riendo con una risa que se apagó- Me dijeron que yo insistía en que me llamaran Jana… por qué? No tengo idea, pero sentí que ese era mi nombre y nadie me lo podía negar, y mis padres para evitar cualquier cosa, me llamaron así… olvidándome de mi nombre antes del accidente, olvidando mi rostro, actitudes, gustos, preferencias… pero al pasar el tiempo volvió todo a la normalidad- Jana bajo la cabeza mientras que se sentó nuevamente en la cama y abrazando a la almohada que tenía en la mano.

Tanto Asami y Korra se mantuvieron en silencio, pero Korra quería disculparse por tomar ese tema, aunque le gano Jana

-Pero bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa autentica- paso el tiempo y llevo una vida normal, con mis padres que me apoyan y mis hermanos… olvidando ese accidente…- dijo más animada

-Yo… lo siento… por haber tocado ese tema- dijo Korra apenada

-No te preocupes, eso es parte de mi pasado y no es como si hubiera muerto, ni nada por el estilo!- dijo con una sonrisa que le tranquilizo a Jana

-De acuerdo…

Jana se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una pequeña caja musical y la abrió, dejando salir una hermosa melodía

-Esa… esa canción…- dijo Asami

-Oh, es hermosa, verdad?- dijo Jana con una pequeña sonrisa- esto lograba hacerme dormir en esos tiempos…

-Esa canción… la tarareaba mi mamá…- dijo Asami bajando la cabeza

Korra y Jana se miraron y vieron como su amiga miraba en un punto indefinido

-Mi madre siempre la tarareaba mientras hacia las cosas… antes de que… muriera- dijo con los ojos cristalinos…- Era un día como cualquier otro, era invierno, lo cual hacia tanto frío que no quería salir de mi casa, pero mi madre y padre tenían que salir para atender unos negocios… A la noche, cuando regresaron, unas personas los atraparon cuando estaban entrando a casa… Era un robo y se llevaron a mi padre para que les dé todo de valor, y yo me quede con mi madre en la sala… lloraba mucho, y mi madre me tarareo esa canción para tranquilizarme. Una vez que regresaron con mi padre, no estaban conformes con lo que les había dado, así que me querían llevar a mí y así después pedir rescate… aunque mi madre se interpuso… ella se puso en mi lugar… forcejearon, hasta que un sujeto hizo fuego control y quemo la sala… mi padre me saco de allí, pero mi madre no pudo salir. Mi padre claro que quería ir a buscarla, pero no pudo, ya que se derrumbó una parte de la sala y…- hubo un pequeño silencio- y mi madre no logro salvarse… Los ladrones escaparon y no los pudieron agarrar…

Ellas no tenían idea de que hacer por lo que les conto Asami

-Lo siento…- dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver a su amiga algo triste

-Pero mi padre siempre estuvo y está allí, cuidando de mí. Dándome el amor tanto de él y de mi madre y sé que ella nos está cuidando… guarda por nosotros…- finalizo Asami con una sonrisa, sin derramar alguna lagrima

Hubo un largo silencio… hasta que Korra lo rompió… pero ni ella sabía por qué lo hizo y por qué empezó a contar eso…

-Mis padres fueron asesinados…- dijo así de repente Korra, ganándose la atención de sus amigas que la veían con asombro, ya que sabían que sus padres ya no estaban, pero no sabían la razón- Fue… en realidad ese día íbamos a recibir la mejor notica por parte de mi madre, mi padre estaba feliz por el trabajo y era mi cumpleaños… pero al anochecer… todo acabo…- Los ojos de Korra se oscurecieron… no los tenía llorosos ya que desde aquella vez, que lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho… decidió no volver a llorar… nunca en su vida derramaría otra lagrima, no se mostraría débil, frágil frente a alguien… eso nunca pasaría- Ese día resulta que era mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me llevaron a celebrar en la tarde/noche, pero antes de eso, mi padre vino del trabajo muy feliz, con una gran noticia… resulta que había conseguido un gran proyecto para lanzar un nuevo automóvil y bueno le fue muy bien con algunos inversionistas… entonces ya tenía asegurado crecer tanto de manera nacional y hasta internacional… Mi madre también tenía una gran noticia… dijo que nos la daría después… pero la felicidad de ella era mucho más grande que la mi padre… Recuerdo que tanto yo con mi padre insistimos para que nos lo dijera, pero dijo que nos lo diría después de cenar… Así que primero fuimos a ver un partido de Pro-Control. Yo y mi padre amábamos el Pro-Control… éramos muy fanáticos, mientras que mi madre a veces nos regañaba por quedarnos hasta tarde hablando de los combates… jajajaja- Korrra rio al recordar- Como amaba tanto el Pro-Control, me llevaron a ver un combate, después de allí fuimos a cenar y mi padre quería saber qué era eso lo que la tenía muy feliz a mi madre… Después de unos minutos salimos a tomar un paseo… Fue allí, cuando mi madre nos estaba a punto de decir esa gran noticia, pero… ese fue el momento en que nos atacaron… Fue…- Korra no sabía si decir la verdad o no, pero no pudo pensar mucho más, ya que inconscientemente siguió con el relato- un asalto… según los policías… Pero, si solo era un asalto, ¿por qué los mataron? Si solo querían dinero y mi padre les dio todo… ¿por qué hicieron eso…?- Korra dio un pequeño suspiro que casi ni se escuchó, mientras su mirada siempre estuvo enfocada en el suelo, en ningún momento la levanto para ver a sus amigas- Yo… no pude defenderlos, no pude hacer nada, no me podía mover y pensé que a mí también me matarían, pero no… no lo hicieron. Solo se fueron de allí llevándose consigo solo una cosa, una pulsera que tenía mi madre… solo eso, nada más… Esos sujetos tenían máscaras, lo cual no pude ver sus rostros…- Korra ya no quería hablar y eso notaron sus amigas, las cuales se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a abrazarla.

Korra al sentir que la había abrazado se sorprendió y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos pequemos segundas acepto el abrazo.

-Korra no sabíamos…- comenzó Asami si dejarla de abrazarla al igual que Jana.

-Y pensar que después de todo eso… todo lo que te pasó, tú seguiste adelante, enfrentando al mundo a pesar de todo, siendo una gran persona…- dijo Jana

-La verdad eras mucho más increíble de lo que pensábamos…- dijo Asami

-Quién diría que nuestros pasados fueron tan duros…- dijo Jana separándose un poco del abrazo al igual que Asami- Pero… mírennos ahora… somos más grande, más fuertes y seguimos adelante!- dijo Jana con una sonrisa

Tanto Korra como Asami rieron por el comentario de su amiga…

Mientras que en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta donde se encontrabas ellas tres, estaba Cen. Un tanto confundido, pero más sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado…

**Punto de Vista de Cen (cursiva pensamientos)**

"-Mis padres fueron asesinados…"

_Sí, eso es lo que escuche… Y estoy seguro que escuche bien. No pudo creer que Korra, la vida y el pasado de ella hayan sido tan… dolorosos… Pero lo que más me sorprendió al escuchar fue…_

"Fue…"- _Korra había dudado en seguir, de eso estoy seguro_… -"un asalto… según los policías metal…"

_Según los policías metal, ¿qué significaba eso? Sin duda algunas Korra tienen un pasado doloroso y misterioso… y no sé, pero yo lo descubriré… _

**Punto de Vista General**

Habían pasado varios días y Cen todavía tenía curiosidad

-En qué piensas hijo?- pregunto Senna- últimamente has estado algo distraído… ocurre algo?

-No, en nada madre…

Senna lo vio desconfiada, ya que conocía muy bien a su hijo, y no podía mentirle…

-Nada… madre, de verdad, no es nada…

-Está bien…

-Mama!- dijo Lucy abrazando a su madre- donde esta Jana?- pregunto con ternura

-Tú hermana esta con sus amigos…

-Yo quiero ir también!- dijo Lucy

-Cariño, tú no puedes ir… primero, no te puedo llevar y segundo, ella esta con sus amigos y no podrá estar siempre contigo…- Dijo su madre y vio que se puso un poco triste ella, al escucharla

-Bueno, pero no quieres ir conmigo…?- dijo Cen- Vamos, tengo unas cosas pendientes para hacer y si quieres podemos ir a ver a Tenzin, ya que allá también están Ikki y Meelo!- dijo animando a su hermanita

-Si!- dijo animada

-Pero…- dijo Senna-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro

-Yey! Vamos ahora!- dijo jalando del brazo de su hermano Lucy

Mientras que con Korra y sus amigos…

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- dijo Bolin a Hasook quien estaban teniendo un uno a uno, agua versus tierra

-Vamos Hasook, concéntrate!- grito Mako quien se encontraba al lado de su novia y las demás

-Hmp… podría concentrarme si tu guardas silencio!- dijo Hasook a Mako quien le miro extraño

-Que le pasa?- pregunto Asami a Korra

-No tengo idea… pero desde que salimos de la escuela se ha comportado así…

-Seguramente es porque no pudo traer una fan a la práctica…- dijo Jana molesta

-Sí, seguramente es eso…

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Tenzin, quien estaba en una oficina, buscando algo que nadie sabía…

-Buenas tardes Tenzin…- dijo Cen al entrar con Lucy

-Príncipe Cen, pequeña Lucy, vaya que si es sorpresa…- dijo Tenzin levantándose y estrechar la mano de Cen

-Pues Lucy estaba un poco aburrida y como no estaban los niños en casa… pensé en traerla para que se divierta un poco

-Oh… mis hijos están en la casa de Korra en este momento, con Pema

Cen lo miro confundido

-Es que se fue allí, pensando que estaría, pero al parecer se fue con sus amigos… pero bueno, nosotros tenesmo copia de su departamento, que nos dio por cualquier cosa… Si quieres puedes llevarla allí, seguramente ya se está aburriendo al estar aquí…- dijo Tenzin con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ella estaba bostezando.

-Me parece bien…

-De acuerdo, aquí está la dirección- dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel donde decía la calle y piso del departamento

-Ok… vamos Lucy- dijo tendiéndole la mano y ella lo agarro- Y Tenzin… vendré en seguida, ya que quiero saber un par de cosas…

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto confundido Tenzin

-Solo quiero saber algunas cosas… bueno, ya regreso- dijo saliendo junto con su hermana de allí, dejando a Tenzin más confundido.

Nuevamente en el gimnasio se encontraba Hasook echado en el piso y Bolin estaba sonriendo triunfante.

-Te gane! Tu debes pagar lo que yo coma hoy!- dijo Bolin muy feliz

-Mhp, si, como no… - solo contesto

-Oye, Hasook, que te ocurre?- pregunto Mako

-No me pasa nada… porque debería pasarme algo?- pegunto molesto

-Yo solo preguntaba…

-Bueno, hicieron un gran trabajo… mucho más tu Mako- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla Alison.

-Y donde esta Asami y Jana?- pregunto Bolin al no verlas

-Oh, se fueron por algo refrescante para ustedes…- dijo Korra

-Bien, me voy a ducharme!- dijo Bolin desapareciendo del lugar.

Mako se encontraba demasiado ocupado con Alison y Korra ni se molestó en verlos, y fue directamente hacia Hasook.

-Vamos, levántate- dijo Korra tendiéndole la mano y él la acepto -Deberías dejar de comportarte así

-De que hablas?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-Oh, vamos, ya te lo dije una vez, se perfectamente que estas interesado en Jana… la otra vez lo demostraste muy claro…- Korra dio un suspiro y siguió- deja de comportarte como mujeriego frente a ella, si estas celoso, entonces haz algo para acercarte más y no hagas cosas que solo aran que ella se aleje de ti…

-Hump…- contesto molesto

-Esa no es una respuesta coherente!- dijo Korra golpeándolo el brazo

-Oye! Eso dolió -dijo Hasook mientras se frotaba donde le había golpeado

-Vamos, no fue nada

-Sí, pero resulta que Bolin me lanzó un disco de tierra

-Enserio… perdón!- dijo Korra

-Jajajaja, claro que no, solo bromeaba!- dijo Hasook muy divertido

-Tu… aght!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza- deja de comportarte así!

-Muy bien…- dijo frotándose la cabeza

-Te lo digo en serio, deja de actuar como si te importara mucho las fans, porque Jana pudo aceptar tranquilamente la invitación de ese chico, pero no lo hizo…

-No lo hizo?- pregunto sorprendido

-No… y espero que ya no te comportes así, porque si no yo misma me encargare de convencerla a que acepte esa cita…- dijo Korra amenazándolo

-Y por qué no acepto…?

-No lo sé, pero si desperdicias esta oportunidad, no creo que tengas otra tan buena como esta…- dijo Korra

-Bien…

-Anda, ve a ducharte tú también, ya que no creo que Jana le guste estar con un hombre que hule así de mal… jajaja

Hasook se sonrojo levemente y se fue rápidamente para darse una ducha rápida.

Korra se dio vuela y vio a Mako con Alison… solo los ignoro pero escucho la voz de Alison que la llamaba.

-Oye Korra, que le ocurre a Hasook, ya que los vi hablar muy cómodamente…- dijo con una sonrisa y Korra solo arqueo una ceja

-Pues… problemas que los debe solucionar…- dijo simplemente

-Puede ser problemas con el amor…? pobre, al ver que todos su amigos de Pro-Control están de pareja y él no… puede que por eso este así…- dijo Alison sintiéndose culpable- La verdad yo me siento un poco culpable, ya que estamos así- dijo mostrándose más abrazados con Mako- y bueno, él no…

Korra arqueo más la ceja, sabía que lo hacía a propósito ese acto… pero lo ignoro, ya que no le importaba… no le debía de importar…

-Y bueno- siguió- estaba pensando en presentarle a alguien después del partido de esta noche- dijo- Que piensas… es buena idea?- dijo Alison

-La verdad nunca lo había pensado así…- dijo Mako pensando

-No te preocupes por eso… esta noche ya se acabara eso…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa y yéndose de allí para no verlos. Ya que por alguna razón, no lo soportaba, era fastidioso verlos así…

Otra vez con Tenzin y Cen

-Llegaste sin problemas…?- dijo Tenzin ofreciéndole que tome asiento

-Sí, no fue tan difícil…- hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que lo interrumpió- Tenzin… quería saber qué fue lo que le paso a Korra, mejor dicho, que les paso a sus padres?- pregunto directamente Cen- Qué fue lo te llevo a ser su tutor Tenzin… hace algunos días escuche accidentalmente que Korra le contaba a mi hermana y a Asami que sus padres fueron asesinados…

-Korra hablo de ese tema?!- ahora sí que estaba muy asombrado- No lo puedo creer…

-Qué pasa?

-Es un tema muy delicado al cual no quiere tocar… a menos que hable con Lin, Pema o con migo…

-Lo entiendo…- dijo Cen- podía notar en la manera en que lo relataba, que ella estaba triste al tocar ese tema

-Lo es… pero ella nunca lo mostrara. Desde la primera vez que li vi, cuando Lin me llamo una noche para que vaya a la al hospital por una emergencia, pude ver a una pequeña que lloraba, pero no emitía ruido alguno… las lágrimas caían, pero no había gritos ni nada parecido… eso fue más alarmante, porque cualquier persona diría algo, se quejaría o maldeciría… pero ella no, solo lloraba en silencio. Nos alarmamos, pero parece que ella se quedó en un estado de shock… o al menos eso decían los policías quienes la habían encontrado a lado de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres…

Mientras que con Korra y los demás…

-Muy bien, solo a esperar al combate!- dijo Bolin animado – Chicos, vendrán con nosotros?- pregunto- íbamos a ir a un lugar en donde preparan un gran aperitivo!- dijo haciéndoles agua la boca

-Y a eso le dices cita?- pregunto divertida Jana

-Oye… a Asami le gusta!

-Es verdad Asami?

-Pues, en cualquier lugar que él este, por mi está bien…- dijo Agarrando su brazo

-Lo tengo, vayamos a una cita doble!- dijo Alison- es perfecto, los dos hermanos, con sus novias en una cita doble!- Dijo sonriente

Al parecer no se dio cuenta que dijo eso, o lo hizo a propósito, pero tanto Jana y Hasook la miraron diciendo "yo también quiero ir a una cita…" Mientras que Korra pensaba que otra vez lo hacía a propósito. Asami y Bolin se vieron preocupados, ya que había a excluidos a sus tres amigos de allí y ellos tenían la esperanza que vayan todos juntos como hacía tiempo no lo hacían…

-Bueno, yo quiero ir al parque!- dijo de repente Jana

-El parque?- preguntaron tanto Hasook como Korra

-Si! Es muy lindo ir a ver cómo se va la tarde y cae la noche!- contesto Jana

-Suena bien…- dijo Hasook

-Bien, nos vemos en el partido!- Se despidió Korra de sus amigos mientras tomaban rumbo hacia ese lugar

Bolin y Asami al parecer estaban algos decepcionados, hacía tiempo no estaban todos juntos

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde

-Bien, allí vamos capitán…- dijo Bolin sin muchas ganas

-Es grandioso, nuestra primera cita doble!- dijo Alison

Realmente esta chica era demasiado despistada o realmente decía todo a propósito…

Nuevamente con Tenzin y Cen…

-Así que si fueron asesinados?- pregunto Cen- Por un asalto?

-Todo indica que si…

Cen se puso a pensar en lo que le había contado Tenzin y las palabras de Korra… realmente había algo que no encajaba… No sabe por qué, pero simplemente sabía que faltaba algo… algo para comprender la historia… pero la manera en que dijo las cosas Korra y Tenzin son un tanto distintas, pero con los mismos relatos.

-No entiendo por qué tanta curiosidad…

-Pues ella me da mucha curiosidad… me recuerda a alguien, aunque es imposible que sea esa persona, pero siento que hay un aire o esencia de ella que está en Korra

Tenzin lo miro confundido

-Bueno… también vine a hablar de otros tema- dijo Cen tratando de cambiar la charla. Y así paso el tiempo haciendo que ya cayera la noche, pero no era tarde, para nada

-Bueno, creo que debo ir a buscar a Lucy…

-De acuerdo… hasta mañana Cen- saludo Tenzin y él solo asintió con la cabeza para irse de allí

Cen iba manejando hasta que escucho unos gritos y un horrible ruido, inmediatamente después de ellos, vio a un auto pasar a alta velocidad frente de él.

Minutos antes del accidente…

-No se ve aburrida…- dijo Korra

-Lo que sea- dijo Hasook- se supone que fue a comprar algo, pero mira cómo se encuentra ahora!- dijo muy, pero muy disgustado

Ellos se encontraban sentados en el parque, mientras que Jana estaba hablando con un chico un poco más alto que ella… ya había pasado 5 minutos desde que dijo "iré a comprar algo de beber, ya vuelvo" y ahora se encontraban esperando por su amiga.

-Si quieres puedes ir y pedirle que ya deje de hablar con ese chico- dijo Korra

-Si, como no…- dijo mirando para otro lado- tengo una mejor idea, iré a buscar a alguna fan para poder hablar…

-Oye, ya te dije que dejes de hacerte el- no termino de decir las cosas, ya que Hasook se levantó y se dirigía hacia un lugar… parecía como si estuviera por ir donde Jana, pero eso no era posible, ya que él era orgulloso y no iría a traerla…

-Sí, sí, te entendí…- dijo Hasook para que ya no le reclame más. La verdad iría a ver a Jana… sus pies se movían solos, pero la verdad ya no soportaba verla tan cómoda con ese sujeto… pero, ¿qué le diría…? No se le ocurría nada… pero, no, ya está! Diría que Korra le había mandado a llamar, para ir yendo al estadio… si, eso podría funcionar, aunque después reclamaría por no ser verdad, pero al menos lo alejaría de ese sujeto. Sonrió con superioridad al ocurrirle ese plan. De pronto observo que Jana estaba cruzando las calles, a solo pocos metros en donde se encontraba el, pero no se dio cuenta que un loco venía rápidamente y no respeto el semáforo en rojo

-Jana!- dijo Hasook corriendo hacia ella y esta al ver el automóvil tan cerca quiso correr, pero no pudo…

Korra inmediatamente al ver al automóvil a alta velocidad se alarmo y al momento de ver que Jana se quedó quieta se levantó rápidamente, y observo que Hasook iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Jana iba a ser atropellada por ese loco, pero no sintió nada, más que alguien que la empujaba, cayó y escucho un horrible ruido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que nada malo le había pasado

-Pero… qué…?- noto que ella estaba perfectamente bien y después miro hacia donde se encontraban varias personas rodeando a alguien, alrededor de 7 metros de distancia y pudo observar que ese alguien era Hasook

-Hasook!- se levantó muy alarmada y fue rápidamente hacia él. En el momento que llego, observo que Korra también acabo de llegar

-Hasook!- dijo horrorizada al ver a su amigo aguantando el dolor, no solo por el golpe, sino también tenía sangre que salía por su pierna izquierda- Hasook, responde! Que… pero por que!-

-Cálmate Jana!- dijo Korra que estaba al lado de Hasook, tratando de ver si no se había lastimado otra cosa- creo que solo tu pierna sufrió mucho daño… bien, creo que podre calmarte el dolor…- dijo Korra haciendo agua control.

Hasook dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, al sentir que Korra le tocaba la herida, pero en seguida sintió mucho alivio…

-Estas mejor?- pregunto Korra

Hasook dio un suspiro- Si…- dijo aunque todavía el dolor estaba allí, pero era más tolerable

-Ya vienen los policías metal y una ambulancia!- dijo un sujeto

-Está bien… -dijo Korra quien no dejaba de hacer agua control y Jana se nota que quería llorar, pero no lo hacía- La herida es profunda… y perdiste sangre… bastante

-Que alentador…- dijo Hasook tratando de sonar gracioso y así alivianar la tensión

-Deja de hacerte el que no pasó nada!- dijo Jana enojada y sorprendiendo a ambos

-Oye… no te paso nada… deberías estar feliz…- dijo Hasook tratando de que Jana se riera, pero hizo todo lo contrario

-¡¿Feliz?! Feliz por qué casi más mueres…?- pregunto muy alterada

-No es para tanto- Dijo Hasook mirando para otro lado

-Sí, sí que lo es!- dijo más enojada ella

-Ya, basta ambos…- dijo Korra terminando de hacer agua control- bueno… esto debe servir hasta que venga la ambulancia…

-Gracias…- dijo Hasook tratándose de levantar, pero se insultó mentalmente al momento que decidió moverse-Agh!- grito con dolor

-No te muevas, te dije que solo eso servirá hasta que lleguen los médicos, esa herida es muy profunda sin mencionar que perdiste sangre, así que haznos un favor y quédate quieto!- lo regaño Korra

-Estoy bien- dijo tratando de levantarse nuevamente pero esta vez fue Jana quien lo detuvo

-QUEDATE ALLÍ!- dijo sin poca paciencia y preocupada

-Estoy mejor…-

-No puedes decir eso, mira tú pierna!- dijo Jana con los ojos cristalinos- eso no es estar bien!- Hasook estaba a punto de contestar, pero Korra los interrumpió

-Jana, cálmate… y tu Hasook quédate allí- ordeno

-JANA!- dijo Cen que iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos

-Cen… qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jana sorprendida

-Qué hago yo aquí, que paso aquí!? es la pregunta! Qué ocurrió?- pregunto alterado al ver sangre

-Nada grave Cen…- Dijo Hasook

-Como que nada grave!- dijo Jana enojada, empezando otra pequeña discusión entre ellos

-Hubo un accidente donde Hasook salvo a Jana… un tipo venía a una alta velocidad y no respeto el semáforo, mientras Jana cruzaba, pero ella no pudo esquivarlo, hasta que él intervino y la salvo… - dijo Korra

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Cen a Hasook

-Esto es encontrarse bien?!- contesto su hermana sin dejar de sonar alterada

-Sí, ya estoy mejor- dijo él ignorando a Jana

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana- dijo muy agradecido Cen

-No fue nada… no podía quedarme parado allí, sin hacer nada… no puedo soportar que le pase algo malo…- dijo Hasook

Jana la miro sorprendida y él se dio una sonrisa. Pero al parecer Jana solo escucho la parte donde dijo que no fue nada

-Deja de decir que no fue nada! Te das cuenta que pudiste perder tu vida!?

-Y tú también te diste cuenta que pudiste perder la tuya!- y nuevamente empezaron con una mini pelea.

Mientras que Korra y Cen los veían y no decían nada.

-Cen… eres un hermano celoso?- pregunto Korra

-Un hermano celoso…?- pregunto confundido sin entender lo que quiso decir ella. La observo y ella lo estaba mirando también con una pequeña sonrisa, pero nuevamente sus ojos posaron en la pelea que tenían Jana y Hasook

-Ten en cuenta que Hasook no puede soportar que le pase algo malo a ella- dijo sonriendo- te por seguro que él siempre la protegerá…- dijo sin desvanecer su sonrisa

Cen al escuchar entendió perfectamente a que se refería… sin duda alguna tendría una charla amigable con Hasook, claro una vez que se recupere…

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia y estaban a punto de llevar a Hasook al hospital, pero el repentinamente pregunto…

-Un momento… me mejorare para el torneo de esta noche, verdad?- pregunto Hasook alarmado

-Joven, tendrá suerte si sale de esta sin cicatrices!- dijo el médico quien examinaba su pierna y la herida profunda

-Pero tengo un partido importante esta noche!- dijo el- no puede hacer algo con el agua control y dejarme ir!?

-Claro que no!- dijo Jana de repente- acaso no te das cuenta de tu estado y tú te preocupas de un torneo!?- grito muy, pero muy enojada

-Claro que sí! Si perdemos, seremos descalificados!- dijo Hasook con mucha energía

-No te preocupes, iré a decirles que no puede ir… y buscaran a alguien seguramente… - dijo Korra tratando de que su amigo se calme y se valla de una vez el hospital

-Korra, tu! Tu puedes suplantarme!- dijo Hasook

-Yo?- pregunto sorprendida y confusa

-Sí, eres muy buena, pude observarlo en clases… tú tienes que ir y ve ahora, porque ya se está haciendo tarde!

Korra dio un suspiro- De acuerdo, pero ahora deja que te curen de una vez por todos!- le regaño

-De acuerdo, pero tu iras… verdad?

-Sí, lo are...

-De acuerdo- suspiro aliviado

-Muy bien, tenesmo que llevarte urgente al hospital- dijo un paramédico

-Yo te acompaño!- dijo Jana enseguida

Tanto Cen y Jana acompañaron a Hasook al hospital y Korra se puso en marcha para ir al torneo de Pro-Control

**Hi! :)**

**Creo que este fue el capítulo más largo de todos…:3**

**PandiCornia: nya… bueno, quieren Makorra, pues vendrá, pronto pero vendrá… eso te lo aseguro, pero de qué manera… a pues solo hay que esperar, pero créanme que ahora si se está acerando… :3 el boleska me gustó mucho cuando estuvo y el bopal también me gusta.. :3 Jajaja y te entiendo las ganas de asesinar a quien se interponga con el Makorra**

**Lizz Gaby peralta: Bueno, como le dije a otra persona, el makorra se acerca :3 de qué manera, a pues no puedo decirle, pero tengan por seguro que yo quiero mezclar muchas emociones! :D los secretos también se están descubriendo. :) poco a poco ya se va formando la historia completa… aunque falta in poquito… :3**

**Hikaros: jajaj lo que tú quieres es ver a Mako celoso y que le dé una golpiza a Tahno… :3 jaja xD Las intuiciones sirven es que yo no me decido mucho… jajaj puede que estuve por poner lo que pensabas, pero al final me decidí por otra osa… así soy youp! :3**

**Gracias infinita a ustedes, que leen y siguen la historia! :')**

**Besos! n_n**


	20. El primer partido, primer entrenamiento

**Capítulo 19: El primer partido, primer entrenamiento.**

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… Hasook, ya tendría que estar acá!- dijo Mako furioso

-Ya aparecerá… no te exaltes Mako…- trato de tranquilizar Alison

-Cálmate hermano, estamos hablando e Hasook… y si le paso algo?- pregunto de repente Bolin

-Bolin, no digas esas cosas!- le regaño Asami

-Pero no ha llegado…. Ni él ni Jana o Korra…- dijo ahora más preocupado

-No pasara nada… tranquilícense, ya llegaran, solo es cuestión de- Asami fue interrumpida ya que Korra había entrado de golpe. Ella estaba agitada y con razón, si tuvo que venir corriendo para avisarles que Hasook no podrá venir y será mejor que busquen a otro suplente.

-Korra!- dijeron Asami y Bolin al mismo tiempo que iban a verla

-Por qué estas así de agitada?- pregunto Mako con un poco de preocupación

Korra solo se disponía a tomar el aire que había perdido y dio una señal que necesitaba un minuto para recuperarse… Una vez que pudo decir algunas palabras hablo.

-Hasook… él no vendrá, tuvo un accidente- dijo mientras daba pequeños suspiros y normalizando su respiración. Realmente vino con todas sus fuerzas corriendo, ya que temía no llegar a tiempo.

-Cómo que Hasook tuvo un accidente?!- preguntaron todos preocupados

-Tienes cinco minutos para salir, o si no serán descalificados…- anuncio el réferi que apareció de la nada en la puerta y de la nada se fue…

Antes que estallen con las preguntas Korra conto todo lo sucedido.

-Lo que paso fue que Jana estaba cruzando la calle, vino un loco a alta velocidad y Hasook recibió el golpe por ella, en otras palabras la salvo y se produjo una herida profunda en la pierna. En este momento está en el hospital junto a Jana y Cen, ya está bien y fuera de peligro- dijo terminando el relato y notando que sus amigos no dijeron más, ya que todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas- él estaba loco por venir y no querer defraudarlos chicos, pero obviamente no puede venir en su estado…

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que lo rompieron…

-Y qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Mako- sin Hasook no podremos salir…

Todos se pusieron a pensar

-Y no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarlo… no sé, otro competidor?- pregunto Alison

-No… solo te dejan competir por tu equipo…- dijo Mako

-Pero… tú- dijo apuntando a Korra repentinamente- Tú puedes reemplazarlo- dijo Bolin esperanzado

-¿YO?- pregunto apuntándose y sorprendida… aunque Hasook le había hecho prometer que ella competiría en su lugar, pero ella esperaba que tuvieran a otra persona.

-¿Ella?- pregunto incrédula Alison

-Sí, tu puedes hacerlo perfectamente, te hemos visto en clases… puede hacerlo Korra!- dijo Asami también animada e ignorando el comentario que hizo Alison

-Korra, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos…- pidió Mako mirándola a los ojos. Ella en ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero dio un pequeño si con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a los ojos profundos de Mako… se sentía perdida en la mirada… ¿Pero… qué significaba eso? No lo sabía, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Asami la estaba empujando a los vestidores con el uniforme de Hasook.

-Buenas noche señoras y señores, en esta noche veremos cómo algunos equipos seguirán en este torneo y otros dará media vuela… En el primer combate esta los Osos-Hormigueros del pantano Yaoh **(N.A: lo invente como pude… xD)**\- dijo mientras aparecían por un lado de la cancha- contra los Hurones de Fuego!- dijo mientras entraban Mako, Bolin y Korra, los primeros dos saludaban al público, como el equipo contrario, mientras Korra miraba la ropa que tenía… sin duda alguna le quedaba grande.

Ambos equipos se pusieron en posición… y sonó la campana, los primeros que tomaron la iniciativa fueron los Osos-Hormigueros, y decidieron atacar a Korra, los tres al mismo tiempo, lo cual la hizo retroceder dos lugares, estaba en la zona tren en menos de un segundo.

-Es increíble amigos, apenas sonó la campana los Osos-Hormigueros atacaron a la maestra gua de los Hurones enviándola inmediatamente a la zona tres, eso sí que fue rápido. Pero miren, allí esta ella luchando por no caer, esto es así señoras y señores, agua contra agua, fuego contra fuego y tierra contra tierra!- dijo el locutor

Korra trataba de enviar con fuerzas agua para tratar de enviar a un oponente a la zona dos y gracias a la ayuda de Bolin lo consiguieron.

-El maestro fuego de los Osos-Hormiguero está en la zona dos, seguido por el maestro agua.

Korra recibía ataques combinados de tierra y fuero, mientras que Mako y Bolin fueron acorralados en la cuerda. Ella agarro agua preparada para lanzarla, pero el fuego vino directamente hacia ella, provocando que retrocediera más atrás, pero por suerte no cayó, hasta que fue empujada por un disco de tierra.

-¡AHHH!- dio un grito al caer al agua

-No puedo creer… realmente es duro… pero es genial, será mejor que me lo toma más en serio esto…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa. Realmente para ella jugar a un partido de Pro-Control fue era muy impresionante y fantástico- Papá… al fin si pude participar en un partido…- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Y el primer round es para los Osos-Hormigueros del pantano Yaoh! Esperemos que el segundo sea más intenso!- dijo el locutor

-Korra, estas bien?- pregunto Bolin cuando ella regreso a su lugar

-Claro que si… comencemos- dijo Korra decidida. Se pusieron en posición y sonó la campana.

Korra apenas sonó la campana se movió hacia un costado y dio un latido de agua hacia el maestro tierra del otro equipo, haciendo que retrocediera un lugar.

-Vaya amigos, en el primer tiempo la maestra agua de lo Hurones de Fuego empezó rápida, se nota que quiere ganar, pero quien lo ara?

Korra esquivaba a los ataque en conjunto de todos, y en eso Mako y Bolin aprovecharon para enviar a los otros dos a la segunda zona.

-Los hurones de Fuego tienen luz verde para avanzar!- Korra, Mako y Bolin avanzaron rápidamente hacia la ora zona. El combate estaba peleado, ninguno quería ceder lugar hasta que sonó la campana marcando el final del segundo round.

-Si seguimos así, podemos ganar!- dijo Mako animando más a Bolin y Korra

Se pusieron en posición nuevamente… este round será el decisivo y Korra sentía nervios… dio un gran suspiro y sonó la campana.

-Es te es el último round, ambos tienen un punto, el que gane este será ganador y seguirá en carrera.

Korra estaba contra el maestro fuego del otro equipo, Mako estaba contra el maestro tierra y Bolin contra el maestro agua. Realmente se le volvió difícil, pero no se rendía. El maestro agua fue directamente hacia la zona dos, mientras que el maestro tierra a la zona tres, Korra seguía luchado contra el maestro fuego. Korar lanzaba látigos de agua pero él los desvanecía rápidamente.

Korra trato de agarrar toda el agua posible antes de esquivar una llamarada de fuego y lo lanzo directamente, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que lo llevo fuera del área.

-Y el maestro fuego de los Osos-Hormigueros cayó al agua, seguido por el maestro tierra y agua… LOS HURONES DE FUEGO GANAN EL PARTIDO!- dijo el locutor mientras se escuchaban a las tribunas, con gritos eufóricos.

Korra miro a Mako y Bolin, ya que no se lo creía… habían ganado! Bolin fue directamente a abrazarla y ella lo acepto, estaba más que feliz, primera vez que juega y ganan el partido. Mako se unió a ellos, pero en seguida se separaron.

-Lo hicieron fantástico y tu Korra, realmente fue genial, es increíble pensar que nunca jugaste Pro-Control!- dijo Asami mientras se separaba del abrazo con Bolin y la abrazaba a ella

-No fue tan grandioso… ganaron porque estaba Mako allí también… además que en el primer round caíste al agua- dijo Alison como si no fuera gran cosa- pero Mako lo hiciste perfecto, como siempre- dijo dándole un beso frente de ellos tres. Lo hizo a propósito ya que le agarro la cara y sin previo aviso lo beso

-No es como dice ella, Korra realmente fue fantástico, te luciste en los dos últimos rounds!- dijo Bolin contento- gracias a ti no fuimos descalificados y ganamos el partido de hoy!

-Por poco no pierden… aunque está más que claro que teniendo a Mako ganaría- dijo Alison al separarse de Mako

-Podrías dejar de hablar por un momento, si Alison…?- dijo Asami- Tanto Mako, Bolin y Korra ganaron el partido!- dijo ahora más enojada

-Asami… ya, no importa… - le dijo Bolin mientras trataba calmarla

-Tiene razón Asami…- dijo Mako- Gracias Korra, ya que sin ti hubiéramos quedado fuera del torneo

Korra solo le sonrió, Alison al verla sonreír a Mako, lo jalo del brazo tratando que le preste más atención

-De acuerdo Asami…- dijo sin importancia Alison

-Olvidando eso… fue realmente genial jugar un partido!- dijo Korra

-Que opinan de celebrar!- dijo Alison tratando de llamar la atención de todos y sí que la llamo

-Si quieren pueden ir a celebrar ustedes… yo iré a ver a Hasook, sé que estará más que inquieto…- dijo Korra riendo mientas recordaba a su amigo que casi quería escapar de los médicos para venir al partido.

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo Asami- la verdad hay que celebrar que ganaron, pero no importa, lo primero e importante es ver como se encuentra él…

Korra y los demás se dirigieron directamente hacia el hospital.

-Como se encuentra el gran héroe que salvo la vida de nuestra querida amiga y princesa Jana!?- dijo Bolin bromeando

-Chicos… pensé que irían a celebrar – dijo Hasook curioso

-Si, como no tú piensas que podríamos irnos así como así a celebrar sabiendo que tú estabas herido… pf! Sí que eres tonto Hasook- dijo Asami

-Korra estuviste genial! Te escuchamos pelear por la radio!- dijo Jana mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Jana

-Al parecer tuviste un poco de problemas en el principio… pero después no lo hiciste tan mal… -dijo Hasook

-Ja…ja…ja… muy gracioso Hasook, pero eso se debe a que tu ropa me quedaba grande…- dijo acusándolo y siguiendo su juego

-Bueno… yo… este… lo hiciste genial Korra, y gracias por tomar mi lugar

-Fue porque no había alternativas…- dijo Korra

-Y bien, que paso exactamente…? Korra cuando llego estaba sin aire y solo dijo que salvaste a Jana…- pregunto Mako

-Bueno…- Jana empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Mako, Bolin, Asami y Alison, mientas Hasook hablaba con Korra

-Realmente te luciste, eso fue lo que escuche…- dijo Cen mientras entraba a la sala para unírselos a ellos, ya que los demás seguían escuchando el relato

-Gracias, pero no fue tan así… en el primer round me tiraron casi en seguida que sonara la campana…- dijo ella inflando los cachetes en forma de descontento

-Pero en los otros dos tomaste la iniciática…- apoyo Hasook a Cen y Korra solo les sonrió

Después de un largo rato decidieron que era mejor irse, ya que Hasook necesitaba descansar por la pérdida de sangre y Jana estaba cansada… ni mencionar Korra que antes del combate corrió con todas sus ganas…

-Mañana vendremos para saber los resultados del medico

-Si… uf! No podía decírmelo ahora, sabe que me estoy muriendo de la intriga.

-Eso no importa, si no descansa te pondrás peor- dijo Jana preocupada- Por mi culpa…

-Ya te dije y discutimos anteriormente que no fue tu culpa!- dijo Hasook serio

-Pero…

-Sin peros! Ahora ve a descansar que tú también tuviste un día largo…

-Yo soy la que tendría que decir eso- dijo Jana cruzando los brazos

-Ya ustedes dos…- dijo Korra- Descansa Hasook y tú también Jana, será mejor que vallas y descanses…

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por Lucy… a y por cierto Korra espero que no te molestes, pero deje a Lucy en tu casa, ya que Ikki y Meelo estaban allí y Tenzin me sugirió que la lleve allí para que no se aburra

-No hay problema- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno Hasook, te veremos mañana!- dijo Bolin saludándolo

Korra, Jana y Cen se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de Korra mientras que Bolin, Asami, Mako y Alison se fueron por su lado…

Era ya casi media noche

-Las luces están encendidas…- dijo Korra extrañada

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Pema y Tenzin sentados

-Korra!- dijeron al mismo tiempo- donde estabas… no sabíamos que llegarías tan tarde

-Tenzin, Pema… no tenía por qué esperar despiertos, no es bueno en tu estado Pema- señalo Korra- estuvimos en el hospital porque Hasook resulte herido

-¡¿Qué?! Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Tenzin preocupado

-Ya paso lo grave Tenzin, no te preocupes…

-Y donde se encuentras Lucy?- pregunto Cen

-Ella está durmiendo con los niños… ya es tarde y se quedaron dormidos sin darnos cuenta…- dijo Tenzin

-Enserio… puedo ir a ver dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Cen mientras Jana se sentaba al lado de Pema para contarles lo sucedido. Korra y Cen se dirigieron hacia una habitación, la abrieron y se encontraron con Ikki y Lucy durmiendo en un costado de la cama y en el otro estaban Jinora y Meelo.

-Realmente se quedaron agotados… jajaj- dijo Korra en voz baja para no despertarlos

Cen dio un suspiro- tendré que despertarla - se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermana menor y trato de despertarla pero no lo logro

-Si quieres dejarla no hay problema… de hecho Ikki y los demás también se quedaran, porque créeme, no querrás despertarlos de la nada, porque podría venir un tornado y no es broma…- dijo Korra recordando una vez que Ikki se despertó por unos rudos de la calle y empezó a lanzar aire por todos lados…

-Mh… no quiero molestarte…

-No es molestia… y no te preocupes, no le pasara nada… estarán con los niños y no sé si también se queda Pema…

-De verdad no es molestia?

-Claro que no…

-Bueno, vendré por ella en la mañana- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Jana, Cen, Tenzin y Pema se pusieron en marcha para ir a la Isla del Templo del Aire y Korra fue directamente a dormir, ya que no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de tomar un baño y, aunque tenía hambre, decidió esperar hasta mañana, el cansancio le gano por mucho…

Korra estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucho unos ruidos, los ignoro, ya que no tenía ganas de levantarse y averiguar quién era. Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue ese delicioso aroma de comida, su estómago gruño y con razón, ya que no había comido nada desde ayer a la tarde. Así que con todo su esfuerzo de levanto todavía con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió al baño antes que nada, se lavó la cara y salió hacia el comedor.

-Niños, cuidado- se escuchó la vos de Pema desde la cocina, mientras se escuchaban las risas de ellos en la sala

-Korra!- dijeron los niños al verla entrar a la sala con una mano en sus ojos, tratando de despertarse

-Hey, niños… qué hacían?

-Estábamos jugando- dijo Meelo mientras tenía un auto de juguete en sus manos

-Sí, jugaríamos si Meelo nos devuelve nuestras muñecas!- dijo Ikki

-Meelo…- regaño Korra con un poco de voz serena- créeme, será mejor que se las regreses, porque una mujer enojada es capaz de todo…- dijo Korra con media sonrisa en los labios, provocando que él le dé escalofríos y entregue las muñecas a Ikki y Lucy- Muy bien! ahora sí eres todo un hombrecito!

-Claro que lo soy… hmp!- dijo cruzando los brazos con un pequeño puchero, que causo risa a Korra al verlo

-Sí, si como digas…

-Korra, descansaste bien?- pegunto Jinora apartando la vista de un libro

-No tienes idea… fue no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí…

-Llegaste cansada… y dime, como fue participar en el partido de Pro-Control!?- dijo muy entusiasmada

-Fue genial! Realmente nunca imagine que podría luchar algunas vez allí, pero mira!- dijo Korra igual de emocionada que Jinora

-Korra despertaste… como te encuentras?- pregunto Pema entrando con algunas tazas y algo de comida, dejándolos sobre la mesa

-Bien… algo cansada, pero bien…- dijo con una sonrisa- y sin mencionar hambrienta!

-Ve a tomar una ducha para que relajes después ven a desayunar

-De acuerdo, gracias Pema

-De nada cariño.

Korra se fue directamente a su habitación para tomar su ropa del día y se fue a la ducha. Realmente la ducha le hizo bien, ya que se sintió mejor, más fresca, de mejor ánimo y con menos cansancio… Una vez que se estaba poniendo sus botas en su recamara escucho que alguien le hablaba

-Korra…- dijo Lucy algo tímida

-Hola Lucy… descánsate bien?- pregunto Kora mientras se estaba arreglando su pelo como siempre lo hacia

-Si… mh…- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos, al parecer estaba un poco nerviosa

-Ocurre algo? Si es porque extrañas a tus hermanos o tus padres, no te preocupes… Cen dijo que hoy vendría…- dijo mientras la veía con una sonrisa

-Mh… no es por eso.. Si no… que… - Korra solo la miraba esperando a que ella termine de decir lo que quería- Perdón por venir y quedarme aquí sin antes habértelo pedido…- dijo. A Korra le sorprendió que ella diga eso

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, eres bienvenida cuando quieras… - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Lucy la observo y también se sorprendió- puedes venir y quedarte cuando quieras con Ikki y los demás…

-De… de verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo alegre- no hay problema…

-Gracias…

-No tienes que agradecer y vamos, porque de verdad me muero de hambre, seguramente Pema nos tiene preparado un grandioso desayuno!- dijo Korra tendiéndole la mano y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa. A pesar que tiene nueve años, al igual que Ikki, es muy tímida, capas no conoce a muchas personas de su edad y por eso se le resulta más difícil hablar sin ponerse nerviosa…

Korra y los demás tomaron su gran desayuno sin prisa, hasta que Jinora le informo que si no se iban en ese momento, llegarían tarde y en ese momento busco sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela.

Una vez allí, algunas personas saludaron a Korra porque le fueron a ver o escucharon el partido de la noche anterior, ella solo se sorprendió a que la reconocieran, ya que en ninguno momento la habían mencionado y esto le causo confusión.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron naturalmente y una vez que sonó la campana que indicaba que ya se terminaba el día ella y sus amigos se dirigieron directamente hacia al hospital a ver a su amigo.

-Hey amigo, como te encuentras?- saludo Bolin

-Chicos… mucho mejor

-Y qué te dijo el doctor?- pregunto preocupada Jana

-Al parecer no podré hacer nada de ejercicio hasta que me haya curado completamente

-Y eso cuando será?

\- mh… eso será dentro d meses… mh… no lo sé con exactitud

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron Bolin y Mako al mismo tiempo

-Créanme, yo puse una cara peor…

-Y no pueden hacer algo con agua control?- pregunto Jana

-Hicieron todo lo que podían hacer… solo tengo que esperar a que sane, todavía con ayuda del agua… pero tomara tiempo. Al menos hasta que pueda caminar con muletas, ese es el diagnostico… pero si están preocupados por el campeonato, Korra puede suplantarme sin problema, ella es perfecta para ello!- dijo Hasook animando a sus dos amigos

Una vez que dijo eso, todos miraron a Korra y ella se sentía nerviosa ante eso.

-Qué! No me miren así…- dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás

-Hasook tiene razón, Korra quieres ser la maestra agua de los Hurones de Fuego?- pregunto Mako

-Yo… emh… yo…

-Vamos Korra tu puedes y estoy seguro que te fascinó competir anoche!- dijo Bolin

Korra estaba pensándolo, la verdad volver a jugar un partido de Pro-Control sería genial, pero no sabía si podría con todo… la empresa de su padre, Shaoran podría encargarse de todo cuando ella no pueda… ¿verdad? Su cabeza estaba hecho un dilema, pero ella si quiera participar, así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial!- dijo Bolin abrazando a Asami

-Bueno… gracias Korra…- dijo Mako- por cierto, tienes que empezar con el entrenamiento…

-De acuerdo

-Mako, no crees que merece descansar un poco Korra…?- dijo Hasook- ya que ayer para haber llegado a tiempo a la arena tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin mencionar que participo en el partido… y además que se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche…

-Me parece razonable… mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento- dijo Mako mirándola y ella asintió

Al día siguiente por la tarde se encontraba Korra escuchando las indicaciones, reglas y todo lo que tiene que ver con el Pro-Control, aunque no era necesario, ya que ella desde pequeña había visto los combates y sabía todo con perfección. Después de eso, se pusieron a entrenar.

-Tienes que ser rápida para poder ser capaz de esquivar los ataques que te dan apenas suena la campana…-dijo Mako

-Oh… está bien…- respondió ella

-Estas lista?- pregunto Bolin

-Lista- dijo Korra poniéndose en formación de combate y frente a ella estaban Mako y Bolin que habían decidido primero ver hasta dónde llegan sus destrezas.

-Uno… dos… ya!- dijo Mako y en ese momento él y Bolin la atacaron, sin pasar una línea imaginaria. Esquivo fácilmente la llama de Mako, pero el disco de tierra de Bolin no, lo cual la hizo caer

-Jajajajajaja- se escuchó una risa y era la de Aliso.

-Korra te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bolin al acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse, pero no fue necesario ya que ella misma lo hizo

-Sí, estoy bien… pero eso fue trampa- dijo ella haciendo un mini puchero

-En el Pro-Control es perfectamente correcto…- dijo Mako

-Pero sigue siendo injusto…- dijo cruzándose de brazos- no se suponía que era solo una pequeña practica…

-Lo siento…- dijo Bolin

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Bo, era broma…- dijo riendo

-Vamos, en el segundo round te moviste mejor que hoy…- dijo Mako desafiándola

Ella le dio una sonrisa- de acuerdo… empecemos con el entrenamiento- acepto el reto y no se quedaría atrás…

Después de más de una hora intensa de ejercicio los tres quedaron agotados… Bolin fue a tomar una ducha, aunque Korra le había bañado más de dos veces con agua entrenando. Mako y Alison estaban hablando mientras esperaban a Bolin, mientras que Korra y Asami hablaban del entrenamiento que acabo de tener, hasta que una persona intervino

-Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí… al capitán de los Hurones de Fuego nada menos que con Alison

-Vete de aquí Tahno!- gruño Mako

-Si ahora me toca a mí hurón… mejor vete tu…- contraataco

Mako estaba a punto de contestarle y quien dice que no de darle un golpe, pero Alison trataba de detenerlo.

-De hecho, todavía nos quedan 10 minutos…- intervino Korra acercándose hacia ellos

-Mh… nueva maestra… tu cara me resulta conocida…

-Te agradecería si esperas tu turno fuera de aquí…- siguió ignorando lo que había dicho

-Cierto, ese día…- dijo recordando el día donde había hecho una "cordial visita" a Mako y Alison- Mh… Korra, verdad?- dijo pensando si ese era su nombre- si, Korra… vaya que hace una hermosa mujer con los patanes de los hurones…?- pregunto acercándose a ella- si quieres unas lecciones privadas de agua control, puedo ayudarte muy bien…- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No, gracias…- dijo ella rechazándole de inmediato.

-Vete de una vez- dijo Mako más calmado

Tahno ignoro completamente a Mako y siguió-si quieres, puedes esperarme e iremos a tomar algo- dijo invadiendo su espacio personal, pero ella no retrocedió, se quedó allí, firme.

-Ni en un millón de años…

-Ja, esos dices ahora, pero una vez que te guste, no querrás alejarte de mí…- dijo con una gran arrogancia

-Mh…- se hizo la pensativa y después dio una media sonrisa- no… sabes que no… y por cierto creo que tienes algo… allí- dijo apuntando a su ojo- o pero si es… pintura?- pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Tahno se desconcertó que ella lo rechazara así y además se burlara de él, pero después regreso a su estado anterior de arrogancia

-Jmp… mujer difícil… me gusta…- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- nos vemos después preciosa…- dijo mientras se marcha de allí con sus compañeros

Una vez que se fueron a Korra le dio un gran escalofrió…

-Korra, estas bien?

-Por supuesto Aasami… pero que le sucede a ese tipo

-Es un arrogante… eso te resume todo

-Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Bolin apareciendo de la nada

-Mh… de nada, solo que tú hermano estaba a punto de golpear a alguien…- dijo Korra

-Mako! No me digas que a Tahno!? Ya basta de ese comportamiento, se supone que tú eres el líder y no s dices que no nos metamos en peleas, pero mira que haces tú!

-Ya basta!- dijo Alison- nos vamos Mako- dijo tirándole del brazo para irse de allí, dejando a ellos tres desconcertado por todo lo sucedido

-Qué le pasa a Mako, por qué se comporta así?- pregunto Korra

-Al parecer Tahno lo molesta con respecto a Alison… pero por qué, no se…

-Capas lo quiere provocar coqueteando con ella…- dijo Asami

-Puede ser… pero, bueno, vámonos, que ya termino nuestro turno y no quiero encontrarme nuevamente con Tahno…-dijo mientras se estremecía.

* * *

**Hi! n.n **

**Paso tiempo, verdad?- bueno ahora voy a estar más concentrada con lo que quiero que vean, o sea, las ideas principales… realmente quiero seguir. Por cierto, capas me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, ya que quiero hacer un especial de navidad con La Leyenda de Korra y, si logro hacerlo entre esta y la otra semana, uno de La Leyenda de Aang…**

**Lizz Gaby peralta: si, son algo ciegos, por así decirlo Jana y Hasook, pero entre Mako y Korra es peor… pero ya viene lo más interesante… :3 Alison gano que la odien… jajaj xD **

**PandiCornia: AW! Enserio? Gracias por el alago! :3 Jajaja sí que Alison se ganó ese sentimiento de los fans… jajaj xD Makorra quieren, Makorra vendrá… :3 yo ya también quiero deshacerme de algunos personajes… (Alison xD)**

****Makorra quieren, Makorra vendrá. Quiero dos objetivos para la historia y uno de ellos es esta hermosa pareja. Y la otra es la acción, emoción, la drama y las vueltas que da la vida… :3****

**Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**

**Besos y abrazos! n.n**


	21. A solo unos pasos…

**Capítulo 20: A solo unos pasos…**

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo un hombre _

_-No es posible que una persona común y corriente lo haga… simplemente no es aceptable- dijo una mujer_

_-Quién lo sabe… pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello…- dijo un hombre moreno con una coleta _

_-Estoy de acuerdo… esto es cosa de la policía…_

_-Pero también me incumbe a mí…_

_-Esto es responsabilidad de todos…- dijo un hombre de tez blanca con el pelo algo largo_

_-Por ahora será mejor no decir nada… es el cumpleaños de él y tratemos de dejar eso para la noche…_

_-De acuerdo… -_La mujer seguía hablando pero no se escuchaba sonido alguno… era un silencio total hasta que a lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido que callaba por un segundo y otra vez sonada. El sonido cada vez se hizo más cercano…

-¡Hag!- dijo Korra al levantarse de repente de la cama, quedando sentada en ella- maldición… - dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza- ese dolor es más agudo!- trataba de calmarse. Su respiración es agitada pero de a poco se normalizo- no entiendo… ¡¿Qué es esto?! – dijo ella todavía allí pensando. Su despertador todavía sonaba y no se molestaba en apagarlo.

Después de largas horas de escuela Korra se encontraba entrenando con Bolin en el gimnasio.

-Korra… veo que te acostumbraste perfectamente a las practicas…- menciono Bolin mientas le pasaba un balón pesada que la usaban para practicar

-Bo, ya pasó tiempo de eso…- dijo Korra devolviéndosela

-Cierto… es increíble pensar que estemos a solo pasos de la final!- dijo Bolin imaginándose ganar el torneo

-Es verdad…- dijo ella con un suspiro- y tu hermano cuanto más tardara?

-No tengo idea… pero esto me está cansando igual que a ti…

-Bo, te molesta si dejamos aquí por hoy el entrenamiento…? debo irme lo más antes posible por asuntos de la compañía…

-Por mi está bien… tienes mucho trabajo?

-No es eso… solo que desde que entre al Pro-Control lo he dejado algo de lado… y confió en la persona que está a cargo, pero yo también debo hacer mi parte…

-De acuerdo, no hay problema… Un día de descanso para nosotros también nos caerá bien… y Mako no podrá decirnos nada, ya que estamos a la mitad de la hora…- dijo Bolin riendo.

Había pasado meses desde que entro al Pro-Control. En todo ese tiempo estuvo concentrada en ello y la compañía… sus únicos intereses eran esos, claro está que esos eran sus intereses del día… ya que en la noche se la pasaba buscando pistas… nunca dejaría de perseguirlos, ella quería acaba con todo y ahora… a pesar que amaba el Pro-Control, esperaba que todo esto acabe pronto… todo se le acumulaba, no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… como buscarlos a ellos. Y para cerrar esto, ahora tenía esos sueños extraños… hacía pocos días había empezado con ellos, pero era el mismo sueño acompañado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y no eran únicamente los sueños, si no en cualquier momento venía ese horrible dolor y veía algunas imágenes confusas. Eso sí, ya sabía de quienes se trataba… pero no sabía que significaba.

Al día siguiente, minutos antes del entrenamiento…

-Veo que estas mucho mejor Hasook- dijo Korra feliz al ver a su amigo mucho mejor

-Si, por suerte… y la más grandioso es que ya no tengo que caminar con esas horribles muletas!- dijo el feliz

-Y crees que podrás jugar en el último partido?- pregunto Alison uniéndose a la charla al igual que Mako

-Acaba de deshacerse de las muletas…- dijo Jana haciéndole entender de que no podía

-Eso fue hace más de una semana- se defendió

-Pero te molestaba al caminar sin ellas- contraataco

-Ajam… y no, no creo que pueda… los médicos dijeron que hay un nervio que es el que me impide poder hacer ejercicio de más y me molesta…

-Y no lo pueden curar con agua control?- pregunto Bolin

-Lo intentaron… pero dijeron que la única manera es que sane con el tiempo y sesiones de curación o…

-O…?- pregunto Asami

-O haciendo sangre control…- termino de decir Jana

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio… la sangre control estaba prohibida… sin mencionar que solo los más grandes maestros agua podía hacerlo y solo en las noches de luna llena…

-Qué lástima…- dijo Alison

-Yo también tenía deseos de participar en la final… pero no puedo… aunque Korra lo harás perfecto!- le dijo Hasook

-Gracias… aunque por algún milagro te repones para la final, ten por seguro que tú jugaras…- le dijo ella.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar se pusieron a entrenar. Era uno contra todos… no había reglas, solo tenías que vencer a tu ponente sin acercarte a él…

Los primeros ataques se dividieron repartidos, a cada uno le tocaba uno, pero Korra le dio un látigo de agua a Mako estabilizándolo y Bolin le mando un disco de tierra. Mako no lo vio venir y le mando una llamarada, pero en vez que se detenga allí los dos ataques, el disco de tierra se incendió. Mako estaba a punto de pararlo hasta que Alison se metió.

-Mako, cuidado!- dijo ella abrazándolo y el para que no les golpe a ambos lo desvió para otro lugar.

-Korra!- dijeron Hasook, Jana, Asami y Bolin que había ido directamente hacia ella

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hasook

-Tendrían que preguntarnos eso a nosotros!- dijo Alison separándose un poco de Mako, pero ella no había visto que Korra había recibido el golpe que iba hacía ellos.

-Alison, no tenías por qué meterte en el entrenamiento!- le dijo Asami a ella

-Korra…

-No fue nada… no lo vi venir, me descuide.

-No lo viste porque estabas esquivando mi golpe…- dijo Bolin con culpa

-No Bo, no digas eso… no fue nada…

-Es verdad… no te lastimaste con las llamas…- dijo Jana mirándola detenidamente- es como si no hubiera estado en llamas…- dijo más confundida, Korra había podido agarrar ese disco de tierra y el fuego se desintegro… pero al venir con potencia le hizo caer.

-Eh… si, es extraño, verdad?- dijo ella con un ligero toque de nerviosismo y se controló- no debe ser nada

-Korra lo siento- dijo Mako acercándose hacia ella, mientras esta se levantaba

-No te preocupes… no es nada

-En cambio tú y tu- apuntando a Bolin y Korra- deberían disculparse con Mako ahora!

-Y por qué deberían hacer eso!?- pregunto Hasook

-Por qué lo estaban atacando los dos en coordinación y la práctica no era de a equipo

-Mira…- Jana iba a decir algo pero Mako la interrumpió

-Alison, no tenías por qué meterte… estamos en un entrenamiento y puede ser peligroso tanto para ti y para si te metes en cualquier momento

-Pero… pero…

-Además que la combinación de ataques de Korra y Bolin fueron buenas… no te metas nunca más…

-Pero… aght! Está bien! -dijo ella enojada

-Bien, ahora ve allí- apuntando al área de fuera del entrenamiento

-No te preocupes… no lo volverá a hacer- dijo Hasook llevándosela de allí junto a Jana y Asami

-Bueno, seguimos?- pregunto Bolin

El entrenamiento finalizo sin ninguna interrupción. Como de costumbre se fueron a refrescarse y como esa noche tenía un partido decidieron ir cada uno por su cuenta a un lugar para descansar hasta la hora.

Bolin y Asami se fueron por un lado, por el otro fueron Alison y Mako, mientras que Hasook, Jana y Korra decidieron ir a Narooks para ponerse al día, ya que no tenían tiempo para hablar, por la situación de que él estaba con su tratamiento y Korra no tenía nada de tiempo

-Y bien, el doctor no te dio fecha para el alta para hacer ejercicio?

-No, y creo que no será para después de la final del torneo… como la sangre control no es permitida no me queda de otra…

-Ya veo…

-Pero Korra, no te preocupes lo harás genial!

-Gracias pero no era por eso… si no es que tú tienes muchas ganas de pelear la final… me siento mal porque no podrás…- dijo Korra

-Sin duda Korra eres especial...

-Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada

-No, nada…

-Y bueno… hablando de especial… cuando piensas decirnos lo de ustedes… o acaso yo fui la última en enterarme?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa. En ese momento Hasook se atraganto con su bebida y Jana se puso roja

-Yo… etto… es que…- dijo Jana todavía sonrojada

-Sí, estamos juntos- dijo Hasook al recomponerse de su ahogo

-Vaya, al fin!- dijo ella muy sonriente- y… desde hace cuánto?

-Mh…- Jana no estaba pensando y le miro a Hasook y este también se puso a pensar…

Korra noto que seguían pensando y no contestaban e inconscientemente se golpeó la mano con la cabeza. –Por favor, no me digan que no saben desde cuando son pareja…- pidió

-Fue hace un mes maso menos…- dijo Jana- sí, fue alrededor de un mes y unos pocos días…- volvió a afirmar

-Entonces cuando tú lo ayudabas a él en sus cesiones de curación… ya estaban en algo… o todavía seguían negando lo que pasaba entre ustedes?

Hubo un silencio prolongado… nadie hablaba y Korra pensó si hizo mal en preguntar, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Podría decirse eso…- dijo Jana

-Querrás decir cuando me desperté en el momento indicado, pero sin que se dé cuenta- dijo Hasook sonriendo

-A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaron Korra y Jana al mismo tiempo

-Pues… era uno de los días en que todavía estaba en el hospital… yo me encontraba durmiendo, pero me desperté, sin abrir los ojos, y sentí unos cálidos labios en mi frente…- dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la pobre de Jana estaba sumamente colorada

-Que… pero… que… yo... estabas despierto!- fue lo único que pudo articular

-Tú me despertaste…- se defendió, pero allí comenzó una mini discusión sobre que debía haberle dicho que estaba despierto y etc. Korra al verlo sonrió…

-Sin duda ustedes son un caso…- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano que estaba en la mesa…

Las horas pasaron rápido y ya se encontraban luchando contra Los Caballos avestruz de los Jardines de Orquídeas.

-Señoras y señores es un nocaut! Los Hurones de Fuego pasan a la semifinal!- dijo el locutor

Tanto Bolin y Mako se abrazaban y festejaban todavía en la área de juego, mientras que Korra se encontraba subiendo en la plataforma, ya que al mandar a uno al agua, estaba a punto de atacar a otro, pero este se le adelanto y la envió con una gran llamarada hacia la zona tres, pero el maestro tierra la empujo hasta el agua, no sin antes de lanzar un látigo de agua al maestro fuego.

Una vez que llego a los vestidores se sacó el casco

-Mako! Ganaste! Sabía que podías!- gritaba Alison.

Korra noto que ella era la única que estaba allí.

-Y los demás?

-Ah… no sé…- le dijo sin mirarla- por cierto… trata la otra vez de no caerte… haces ver mal al equipo…

-Perdón?

-Que lo hagas mejor allí!- dijo apuntando a donde se encontraban Bolin y Mako

-Yo doy todo! Y no puede decir nada, ganamos!- dijo Korra, esta chica lograba sacarle de sus casillas antes de lo esperado.

-Si, como no… tú los perjudicaras…

-Mira, yo no hablare contigo sobre mi desempeño!- dijo Korra guardando su casco de golpe

-Eres realmente mala en esto… sabes que tengo razón- dijo Alison confiada

-Que no quiera hablar contigo no significa que ganaste… o que tengas razón… no sé cómo Mako se fijó en ti… pero es cosa de él, aunque como amiga espero que abra los ojos…

-Estas diciendo que Mako tiene que terminar conmigo?!- pregunto indignada

-Tómalo como quieras… - dijo ella mientras entraba a un vestidor para cambiarse, pero no pudo avanzar más ya que ella le detuvo agarrándole del brazo

-Suéltame ahora… - advirtió Korra

-O qué…?- dijo muy confiada- me golpearas… no creo que a Mako, _mi novio _le guste eso… Sin mencionar que no te atreverías… me tienes miedo…

-Jajajajaja- Korra en ese momento estallo de risa y desconcertó más a Alison- yo, tenerte miedo? Jajajajaaja, no estás muy equivocada si piensas eso…

-Entonces golpéame, si te atreves…- dijo ella desafiándole

-Yo no soy de esas que se agarran de los pelos por algo o alguien… y… no tientes a la suerte…- le dijo mirándola de una forma ruda con lo cual la hizo retroceder, en ese momento Korra entro al vestidor para cambiarse al fin.

Cuando salió lista se encontró con todos, ya habían venido todos sus amigos y una persona… o personita.

-Korra, fue estupendo!- dijo Asami abrazándola

-Gracias… lo bueno es que tire a uno conmigo… jajajaja

-No digas eso, gracias a ti ganaron!- dijo Hasook - tú te deshiciste de uno y de otro con ayuda de Bolin

-De verdad?- pregunto confundida… seguían hablando hasta que un niño que estaba en los brazos de Mako grito de repente.

-Korra!- dijo el niño corriendo hacia Korra y ella se agacho para quedar a su altura- Lo hiciste!- dijo el niño abrazándola

Todos se quedaron viendo esa escena, Ian, el hermano menor de Mako y Bolin estaba abrazando a Korra… es raro… si, nadie sabía por qué se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

-Hey Ian, al fin pudiste venir a un partido- dijo ella mientras se alejaban del abrazo

-Eh… Korra, perdón por interrumpir… pero… de a dónde conoces a mi hermano?- pregunto Bolin acercándose a ellos

Korra e Ian se miraron y sonrieron

-Pues ya nos conocíamos hace tiempo…

-Yo no sabía eso…- dijo ahora Mako acercándose

-Pues el también asistía en algunas reuniones con sus padres… de allí y sin mencionar que es amigo de Meelo…

-Ian, por qué no nos dijiste que ya la conocías…?- pregunto Mako a su hermano que solo negaba en con la cabeza mientras levantaba los hombros

-¡Pero que hermoso es!- dijo Alison poniéndose al otro lado de Ian y haciendo que Korra se levantara de su lugar - Hola Ian, yo soy A-l-i-s-o-n- - dijo ella de a poco para que el niño entendiera… tenía alrededor de 5 años… no era un bebé.- Mako, preséntame!- exigió ella.

-Ian, ella es Alison… mi

-Soy su novia, soy la novia de tu hermano Mako!- dijo Alison adelantándose a él. El niño se le quedo mirando como si no fuera cierto eso y después miro a todos para que le dijeran que eso no era cierto, pero no encontró nada. El silencio era un poco incómodo hasta que Mako lo rompió

-Ian… y mamá o papá?

-Están en la salida, me trajeron aquí y dijo que esperarían…- dijo el niño mientras otra vez estaba en los brazos del mayor

-Muy bien… entonces te quedas aquí hasta que Bo y yo nos cambiemos… está bien?- pregunto dejando a su hermano en un asiento que estaba allí

-Está bien…

Mako y Bolin desaparecieron en los vestidores y Asami, Korra, Jana y Hasook se acercaron a Ian.

-Hey Ian… como has crecido!- dijo Hasook ofreciéndole la mano para que chocaran los cinco y así lo hicieron. Jana y Asami también se pusieron a jugar con él, hasta que Korra dijo que tenía que irse.

-Adiós chicos… debo irme

-No iras con nosotros?- pregunto Hasook

-No… estoy algo cansada y tengo cosas por hacer todavía…- dijo ella estirándose

-Hasta mañana!- dijeron Hasook, Jana y Asami al mismo tiempo

-Adiós Ian!- le saludo Korra antes de irse, pero el niño la detuvo

-Yate vas?- pregunto el niño algo triste

-Si... lo siento… pero después nos veremos!- dijo ella animándolo- y no te preocupes, le diré a Meelo que vaya un día de esto a tu casa para jugar…

-Si! - Dijo el niño feliz

-Ian, ven, Korra tiene que irse… pero yo jugare contigo... nosotros jugaremos contigo!- dijo Alison tomándole delicadamente la mano al niño.

-Anda, ve, después no vemos!- saludo en general y se fue de allí.

* * *

**Hi! :)**

**Bueno espere tanto para escribir el próximo capítulo… y lo empezaré ahora! :3**

**PandiCornia: **bueno, creo que el próximo cap. Te gustara… y mucho! :3 créeme… te sacaras un peso de en sima… y si… esa Alison se mete, ya vete! Ok, bueno no digo mucho, lo veras en el próximo capítulo!

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **es verdad…. :/ sexy maestro fuego Iroh! Aparece! Ok, habrá que esperar un poco… y jajaj Tahno, no es mala idea...(? y con respecto a Alison… :3 como dije en el comentario de arriba, creo que te gustara lo que viene… :3

**Hikaros: **jajaja risa macabra…? xD bueno en el siguiente cap. Podré algo que ojalas te guste, ya que quieres ver a Mako en un enfrentamiento con Tahno… :3 y con lo de especial de navidad, uno de la Leyenda de Korra ya tengo la idea… (y es Makorra… :3) Y la Leyenda de Aang todavía no viene nada… xD

**¡!Gracias por leer y comentar a todas las personas que desde el principio me apoyaron, y a las que se suman!¡ Es el capítulo 20! :D **

**¡Besos y suerte! n.n**


	22. De mal en peor

**Capítulo 21: De mal en peor.**

Korra se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Ciudad para llegar al entrenamiento… sí, ya era la segunda vez que se retrasaba, pero estaba más que frustrada. Como hubiera deseado no ir por nada del mundo, pero no tiene que agarrárselas con cosas que afectan al esquipo… u otra cosa no relacionada con su motivo principal… no, claro que no. Pero tenía ganas de quemar algo, eso sí. Tanta rabia e impotencia junta, hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía… ¿La razón? Había un par…

_**Flashback…**_

_Korra se encontraba bajo otra pista contra los igualitarios. Se encontrarían con alguien importante… o al menos eso creía. No estaban vestidos como se los identifican, estaban de forma común, como cualquier persona, lo cual le resulto algo malo para ella, ya que no tenía idea de a quien seguir._

_Como no sabía por qué lado ir, opto por ir a algún lugar en donde obtendría una mejor vista panorámica… y para pasar desapercibida, también fue vestida normalmente… era un riesgo, un gran riesgo, pero sería peor si llevaba puesta la máscara del Espíritu Azul. Observo como caminaba algunas personas y las que se atrevían a andar por allí deben ser porque ya conocen el lugar como la palma de su mano. ¿De verdad se encontrarían en un lugar abierto…? Si se ponen a pensar era perfecto para no levantar sospechas y mucho más en el barrio en que se encontraban, uno de los que tiene fama de ser peligroso…_

_Después de que pasen las horas horriblemente lentas, aburridas y desesperantes, al fin noto algo sospechoso…_

_Unos tipos estaban entrando a un bar, poco confiable… ¿por qué poco confiable? Porque en ese bar se reunían la clase de gente que es… ¿Cómo describirlo? "mala", ese lugar era conocido porque las personas que se reúnen allí eran las que tenían problemas con la policía, eran bandidos, o simplemente eran unos grandes dictadores… pero si el barrio tenía mala fama, era normal. Ella quería entrar y si quería conseguirlo sin levantar sospechas tenía que hacerlo de dos formas. Una: ella debe entrar como todas las mujeres que entraban allí, como una cualquiera, por no decir prostituta, o segundo: como una mujer mala, como ellos. Desde luego eligió la segunda opción._

_Así un armándose un poco de valor, entro. Una vez allí, pudo observar que había humos de cigarro. En ese mismo momento quiso salirse de ese lugar a tomar aire, eso era toxico y espantoso, pero reprimió esas ganas y decidió irse a un lugar en donde el aire sea lo más puro posible. _**(N.A: chicos/as fumar es malo para la salud, no lo hagan!) **

_Se fue a un lugar que estaba cerca de una ventana, en el cual gracias a los espíritus entraba viento, así que no tendría que soportar mucho ese olor… Buscando con la mirada a esas personas, se encontró con una, que estaban algo alejada de ella. Para ratificar su mala suerte, unos tipos ya algo tomados, se sentaron en esa mesa. _

_-¿Qué paso muñeca, no tienes con quién divertirte…?- pregunto uno._

_-¿O es qué te has perdido…?- pregunto el otro- Ven con nosotros… te divertirás mucho._

_Korra ya estaba bien, pero bien cabreada. Está en un asunto de suma importancia, pero se aparecieron de la nada dos tontos… querías mandarlos a volar, pero se reprimió las ganas… de hecho, estaba ya enfadada antes de empezar esta persecución. ¿El motivo? Era que la "encantadora" novia de Mako (nótese el gran sarcasmo por favor) la había estado provocando los últimos días, solo por un accidente que tuvo con él… Resulta que en una práctica mano a mano, se habían caído y ella termino encima de él accidentalmente, y Alison entro en una fase loca antes no vista. Empezó a decir que me había tirado encima a propósito y no sé qué más cosas… la verdad había quedado en una pose algo comprometedora, y tanto Korra como Mako se pusieron más rojos que un tomate bien maduro. Después de ese pequeño accidente Alison se volvió mucho más insoportable y no había momento en que le recordara de que Mako era suyo, indirectamente para que nadie lo note, pero ella sí. Estaba mucho más pegado a él mientras ella estaba presente y coqueteaba con él más fuerte, eso ya era el colmo y justamente hoy fue un día así… ¡pero multiplicado por tres! _

_Korra se paró de su lugar, con intención de irse, pero uno la detuvo del brazo._

_-Vamos, no te haremos daño… además disfrutaras mucho esto…- dijo tratando se sonar seductor, lo cual causo repulsión en Korra, ya que este tipo claramente había consumido alcohol y drogas. _**(N.A: chicos/as jamás tomen alcohol o consuman drogas, para emborracharse o ser como el resto. Una vez que cayeron en la adicción su mundo se tornara más difícil y su vida sé arruinara)**

_-No…- dijo firmemente mientras se deshacía del agarre bruscamente._

_-No te hagas la difícil… dinos tu precio… todas lo tienen…- dijo el otro mientras se acercó a ella y le susurro- no eres más que una mujer como todas las de aquí…_

_Y ese fue el detonador que hizo que Korra explote… o se libere un poco… como quieran decirlo. Le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago con el codo al sujeto que estaba detrás de ella y este tocio por tal acto, mientras que él otro quiso golpearla, pero ella fue muchísimo más rápida y con la mano que iba dirigida a su rostro, la agarro e hizo que ambos se golpearan la cabeza contra el otro._

_Ella agradeció mentalmente de que ese sea un bar en donde se acostumbran ver peleas, así que era algo natural._

_-Nunca, pero nuca me toquen… si lo hacen, juro que ganaran un paseo por el acuario… o la bahía de Yue…- dijo Korra bien enojada, su rostro era como un libro abierto. Nadie dijo o hizo nada… _

_Después de esto, se fue de ese lugar… estaba caminando por esas calles bien enojada, con un aura que demostraba enfado y molestia. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que había perdido rastro alguno de los posibles igualitarios y sus cómplices! Al alejarse de ese lugar, se encontró en un callejón poco iluminado. La pregunta ahora era… ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Fuese el destino o suerte, noto que había unos diez tipos, reunido en el fondo de este. Al parecer estaban entrando por una puerta que se encontraban en el fondo y era custodiado por dos personas. _

_Después de unos minutos esperando en la oscuridad apareció otra persona, estaba llevaba una capucha. Extraño… no se dejaba ver el rostro además que también entró allí._

_-Puede ser a quién estaba buscando…- Pensó Korra- Pero… ¿y ahora como entro allí?_

_Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar sin ser vista, ya que esos dos sujetos obviamente no la dejarían pasar. Y pelear con ellos no es una buena opción, ya que allí adentro puede que tengan más refuerzos y no podía arriesgarse. Así que la única forma de saber quiénes eran esos tipos era una… esperar hasta que salieran de ese lugar y emboscar aunque sea a uno. _

_Pasaron los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos y los minutos en horas. Así llevo tanto tiempo Korra esperando alguna señal de vida hasta que noto que ya se estaba haciendo de mañana._

_-Debe ser una broma… ¡está amaneciendo y todavía no han salido!- se quejó Korra en su interior._

_Después de pasar toda la madrugada despierta y esperando algún signo de vida que saliera de ese lugar, noto que un tipo y era el que estaba cubierto todo el rostro y cuerpo salió de ese lugar… solo. Esta era una buena oportunidad para atraparlo y ver si toda esta larga espera tuvo fruto. _

_Este camino hacia un parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ese lugar y se infiltro allí. Korra lo siguió por detrás y notó algo extraño. La manera de caminar era extraña… estaba deslizándose en vez de caminar… eso quiere decir que… Ella hizo un movimiento de agua control y ataco a esa "persona" pero lo único que logro fue que un manojo de agua se estabilizará y ese saco que lo cubría por completo callera._

_-¡Maldición!- Grito Korra. Miro por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie. La había engañado… y ella cayó perfecta en la trampa._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Ahora se encontraba a solo una cuadra del gimnasio. Estaba cansada, con sueño, enojada, furiosa y agotada… No había dormido nada… solo 30 minutos y de pronto la bendita alarma sonó. De mala gana se vistió y se fue a la escuela. Allí no pudo hacerse la viva y dormir, ya que ese día tenía en todas las horas una prueba… era el colmo su mala suerte. Solo quiere terminar con eso e irse a dormir algo…

-Ho… Hola- dijo entrecortada mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- perdón por… por llegar tarde…- termino de decir Korra. En el gimnasio estaba cada uno en su asunto. Bolin con Asami, Jana con Hasook y Mako con Alison. Korra sonrió de medio lado al verlos, aunque al ver a Mako con ella no le gusto para nada. Recibió el saludo de los primeros cuatro y se fue a vestirse. Después salir, ya estaba lista para entrenar, con cansancio pero todavía no decaería, encontró que todo estaba como antes de cambiarse.

Así que decidió entrenar un poco por su propia cuenta con un saco de boxeo. Después de 30 minutos así, ella ya estaba cansada, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo había notado que ya había pasado alrededor de 40 minutos de su turno.

-Siento interrumpir… pero podríamos entrenar el tiempo que nos queda… ¿o si prefieren dejarlo hasta aquí hoy, me lo dicen…?- pregunto Korra con las manos en la cadera en señal de reproche.

-Lo… lo siento Korra- dijo Asami mientras empujaba a Bolin para que se vaya a entrenar.

-Korra, deja de ser una amargada… así nadie te querrá cerca…- dijo Alison mientras la miraba y Mako se separaba un poco de ella.

-¿Nos ponemos a entrenar?- pregunto ignorando completamente al comentario de ella.

-Claro…- respondieron los dos hermanos.

-Korra, no tienes mucho porque reclamar, llegaste tarde al entrenamiento y últimamente no te has desempeñado como se debe…- replico Alison.

-Mi desempeño en los combates me concierne a mi… y sí llegue tarde, pero también fui la única que se tomó la molestia en entrenar, ya que tú mantenías al capitán del equipo _ocupado_.- dijo Korra, ya estaba cansada y que Alison le quite la poca paciencia que tenía no era buena idea.

-Miren chicas… mejor nos calmamos, entrenamos ahora y después seguimos con lo que cada uno hacia… ¿les parece?- intervino Bolin con una cara amable y también temerosa por estar entre esas dos chicas. Lo único que hizo Korra fue girar sobre sus talones e ir a entrenar, mientras que Alison murmuro un par de cosas incoherentes.

Después de terminar de entrenar todos había quedado en ir a algún lugar para descansar. Mañana era la semifinal y tendría que estar bien repuestos… justamente por eso, Korra decidió que no iría… pero con tanta insistencia de Jana y Asami, la hicieron esperar un poco más.

-No tienes por qué quedarte… vete, ¿no era que querías irte por tu propia cuenta…?- dijo Alison a Korra y ella solo cerró los ojos y tomar un gran respiro para tranquilizarse.- conque intentas ignorarme… jajaja, es una estupidez… no sé por qué sigues aquí, en este equipo, no vales nada y nunca lo harás.

Korra seguía respirando de manera pesada.

-Tu harás perder al equipo…- listo, la paciencia tenía un límite y la de Korra toco fondo.

-Ya… ¡cállate de una vez en tu vida, no me interesa que pienses de mí, pero ya no soporto escucharte!- dijo conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle. Su voz le causaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, que aumentaba cada segundo, desde que empezó a entrenar.

-Pobrecita… está cansada de escucharme hablar…- dijo en burla.- oh, mira, allí están saliendo los demás y mi Mako…- dijo con malicia… ella le mando un beso por el aire y este le contesto de la misma manera- Sera mejor que… Korra… ¿dónde estás?- pregunto confundida e indiferente Alison. Le daba igual si estaba o no ella.

-¿Y Korra?- pregunto Bolin.

-Dijo que ya se aburrida mucho al esperar… y más si vamos todos juntos, así que se fue a no sé dónde…- respondió Alison- ¿nos vamos?- pegunto alegre mientras tomaba del brazo a Mako.

Todos excepto Mako notaron esto y no concordaba…

-Genial… está lloviendo…- replico Asami.

-Vamos, hay dos maestros agua aquí… si nos mojamos, nos secaremos y punto…- dijo Hasook.

-Bien, entonces vámonos…- dijo Bolin. En ese momento todos salieron apurados para no mojarse mucho, aunque era inútil de una u otra manera terminarían empapados.

…

Korra se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Republica, sin ganas, con un dolor horrible de cabeza, empapada y con un cansancio que nadie jamás lo tendría. No le interesaba si se moja o no… no tenía más ánimos para hacer agua control y además le pareció algo bueno que le callera agua encima, es su elemento natural, era relajante y le hacía mantener en pie y dar cada paso.

Después de un tiempo indefinido caminando al fin llego a su departamento. Entro toda mojada y lo único que pensó fue… dormir. Pero primero se fue a dar una ducha, para ver si se podía sacar un poco el cansancio. Una vez que salió del cuarto de baño, entro a su habitación, se puso una remera grande, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y se fue a su cama. No comería, no se secaría el pelo, no haría agua control para calmar un poco ese dolor que tenía… no haría nada, solo dormiría y por primera vez tato tiempo, no le importo nada más…

…

Al día siguiente marchaba todo normal, excepto de qué hoy era la semifinal del gran torneo de Pro-Control y Korra no había asistido a clases. Tampoco asistió al entrenamiento. Esto fue muy raro… pero se calmaron un poco cuando Jinora le aviso que no asistiría al entrenamiento o a la escuela por motivo "x" que ni siquiera a ella le dijo, ya que le había llamado temprano esa mañana avisándole.

Después de esperar varias horas, al fin llegó al momento decisivo, en donde estaban con un pie fuera y adentro de la final.

-Ya está a punto de comenzar… y no ha llegado…- dijo Mako algo desesperado y preocupado.

-Cálmense… falta diez minutos, no se desesperen… ¡que no se desesperen!- dijo Jana alto y fuerte, mostrando desesperación.

-Si… Jana, si quieres que no nos desesperemos, ¡no digas eso gritando!- dijo Bolin.

-Ouh… perdón.

-Mejor vamos a buscarla… ya debe estar por llegar, así que no se preocupen…- propuso Hasook.

En ese momento todos salieron en la búsqueda de su amiga. Todos menos Alison que se quedó con la excusa de "yo me quedare si llega…"

Estaba aburrida, sentada en una silla mirando hacia la plataforma, hasta que sintió que alguien había entrado.

-Vaya, vaya, miren al fin quien se dignó a aparecer… todos creíamos que no vendrías y abandonarías…- dijo ella tratando de provocarla, pero Korra ni siquiera la miro o dijo algo. Solo tomo su ropa y se fue al vestidor en silencio.

-No la encontramos…- dijo Mako preocupado.

-Oh, acabo de llegar y está en el vestidor…- dijo Alison mostrándose indiferente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Si…

-Eso es… está bien…- dijo Bolin mientras recuperaba el aire y sentía un gran alivio.

De pronto escucharon que ya anunciaban a los equipos, para su suerte, primero entro el otro y justo cuando anunciaban a los Hurones de Fuego, Korra salió del vestidor lista, lo cual no pudieron pronunciar palabra.

Ambos equipos ya estaban en la plataforma, en sus posiciones… y sonó la campana.

Era una gran batalla, los discos de tierra volaban de aquí para allá, algunos dando en el blanco, las llamaradas se golpeaban con el agua haciendo que se esfumaran y crearan humo.

El primer tiempo termino y fue para los Hurones de fuego. La segunda campana sonó y el equipo contrario tomo la iniciativa. Mandaron a Korra al agua y por eso ganaron el segundo round.

Tercer round, el decisivo… en el cual quien haga este punto estará en la final.

Korra se encontraba con gran desventaja, estaba contra el maestro tierra del equipo contrario y como una oleada de suerte, logro sacarlo de la plataforma. Bolin estaba contra el maestro agua del equipo contrario, que le hizo retroceder un lugar, pero le devolvió el favor, mientras que Mako estaba contra el maestro fuego, las llamas chocaban entre sí.

Un ataque combinado y bien sincronizado hizo que Korra callera al agua. Y gracias a esto Mako pudo mandar a uno al agua. Ahora quedaban dos contra uno… tenía la ventaja los Hurones de Fuego.

Mako y Bolin atacaron a cada uno por su cuenta e hicieron que este se vaya a la zona tres enseguida. Y antes de que pudieran mandar al agua al último maestro del otro equipó sonó la campana.

-Señoras y señores ¡Los Hurones de Fuego pasan a la FINAL!- grito con euforia el comentarista.

Las tribunas gritaban, Mako y Bolin festejaban y Korra estaba subiendo hacia donde se encontraría seguramente con sus amigos.

-¡Woho! ¡Vamos Mako!- gritaba Alison.

Korra no presto atención a nada, se dirigió hacia su casillero y guardo el casco. Tomo su ropa y entró al vestidor antes de ser percibida por la que estaba gritando con euforia a su novio.

Después de cambiarse rápidamente salió y no había nadie, a excepción de la que ya estaba.

-Otra vez caíste… otra vez dejaste en ridículo al equipo, otra vez perdiste…- dijo Alison. Korra seguía sin mirarla o hablarle. Ella estaba dispuesta a irse de ese lugar, pero Alison la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-Deja de escapar… seguramente tienes miedo de que Mako y Bolinte echen del equipo… y la verdad yo creo que lo harán…- dijo mientras la obligaba mirarla. Korra por extraña razón parecía débil y manejable, así que la miro.

-Suéltame…- dijo en voz baja, pero si le escucho Alison y no le hizo caso- ¡Te dije que me soltaras!- grito esta vez Korra haciendo que Alison retrocediera un paso.

-¿Quién te crees para gritarme de esa manera? No eres más que una cualquiera, que se quiere agarrar a Mako, por ser el capitán del equipo. Te haces la inocente, pero de eso no tienes nada…

-Mira quien habla…- dijo Korra mirándola directamente. Este acto hizo enfurecer a Alison a su máximo punto. Levanto la mano y cuando parecía que iba a golpear a Korra ocurrió otra cosa…

*Plaf* se escuchó el ruido… el ruido que provino de una cachetada… Alison tenía la cabeza agachada y cuando miro al frente estaba con lágrimas.

-¡Alison!- dijo con preocupación Mako mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿por qué lloras… que te paso en el rostro…?

Alison se encontraba llorando, con la cara roja y tenía la marca de una mano.

-Korra… Ko-rra me…- no dijo más ya que empezó a llorar con más intensidad.

-Korra ¿acaso la golpeaste? ¡¿Por… por qué?!- dijo Mako indignado.

-¿Pero qué…- se defendió ella, mientras se quedaba parada.

-¿Por… qu-é hiciste eso Korra?- dijo Alison con voz temblorosa- yo… y-o solo te había felicitado por haber ga-anado… y tu…- se hundió más en los brazos de Mako llorando.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Korra? Primero no te apareces en el entrenamiento de hoy, después casi no llegas al combate y ahora la golpeas a ella sin sentido… ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- grito Mako.

Korra se queso allí, parada y agarrándose con una mano la cabeza, mientras lo miraba.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos…? ¿Qué paso con Alison? ¿Por qué está llorando?- pregunto Bolin apareciendo.

-Kor-ra me golpeo sin ningún motivo…- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Eso… eso no es verdad… ¿verdad Korra?

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente Korra?- pregunto Mako todavía con furia y con duda- últimamente estas más distraída, estas metida en tus asuntos, llegas tarde a los entrenamientos, te caes más en los combates, no tienes los mismo rendimientos de antes… y ahora esto ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Lo haces a propósito?

-Yo…- la voz de Korra era débil.

-De verdad piensas en dejar al equipo… ¿por eso-o estas empeorando y perjudicando al equipo?- pregunto Alison recuperándose y agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Mako.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo Bolin.

-¿Con qué es eso…? ¡Entonces te hago el favor y ya puedes librarte de esta, estas fuera del equipo!- dijo gruñendo.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Mako? ¡Mejor que cierres la boca!- dijo Bolin mientras se ponía junto a Korra.- Espera… Korra ¿te encuentras- no pudo decir más, ya que entraron de repente Hasook, Jana y Asami.

-Chicos…- las voces de ellos callaron al ver la tensión que había.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Hasook.

-Bien…- al fin pronuncio palabra Korra con su voz débil pero firme- si eso es lo que quieres…

-¡No digas eso Korra!- grito Bolin.

-Bolin, déjala, si esa es su decisión…- dijo Alison y este la miro con algo de desprecio.

-¿Alguien nos puede decir qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto con desesperación Jana.

-Korra me golpeo…- dijo Alison mientras hacía ver su rostro colorado y con marca.

-Eso no es…- todos se quedaron callados.- Korra eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?- pregunto Asami.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue verdad…? ¿Acaso no ves esto?- dijo Alison señalando su rostro.

-Piensen lo que quieran…- al fin dijo Korra mientas se daba vuelta y se iba de ese lugar, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Mako… tengo miedo…- dijo Alison mientras lo abrazaba y el correspondió.

Bolin miraba a su hermano con una cara de querer gritarlo o golpearlo y a Alison con despecho. Sin pronunciar palabra se fue a cambiar. Hasook, Jana y Asami se quedaron allí muy sorprendidos y sin saber qué paso exactamente.

…

Korra había salido de esa habitación, con una mano se estaba ayudando a sostenerse firme contra la pared mientras caminaba, pero sus ojos se quería cerrar y lo hicieron mientras su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada.

Antes de que cayera alguien la agarro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con alguien que jamás se había imaginado.

-Ja… un Huron… ¿te dejaron solos tus amiguitos?- dijo Tahno con media sonrisa, pero en vez de que Korra lo mandase a freír tomates solo lo miro y después intento separase de él sin pronunciar palabra.

-Korra…- dijo esta vez más serio y sin esa sonrisa típica- ¿te enfrentaste en este estado?- pregunto.

-Eso… eso no te incumbe…- dijo mientras con las ultimas fuerzas se separaba de él.

-Korra, estas hirviendo de fiebre, estas pálida y tu rostro muestra cansancio… ¿de verdad te enfrentaste en ese estado?- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- dio ella mientras se mantenía parada por su propia cuenta. Una vez bien parada empezó a caminar y se detuvo al lado de Tahno- Gracias…- dijo débilmente y se fue de allí.

* * *

**¡Hola, al fin, amado primer fic, te eh extrañado mucho… y también a ustedes lectores!**

**Bueno, al fin pude subir otro capítulo… :'D la tardanza tuvo millones de motivos, pero no quiero aburrirles con eso… xD **

**Bueno sé que he prometido otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que había dicho… pero si hacía lo que había prometido, no hubiera podido poner una parte que me es fundamental para mí… ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen, perdón!**

**Así que espero no ser abucheada mucho… jajaj u.u' **

**¡No piensen que he dejado este fic! ¡Porque nunca lo haré!**

**Makorra, Makorra, no piensen que me he olvidado de ellos, es lo que más amo, así que no voy a dar pistas sobre ellos. Cuando venga, vendrá, todo a su tiempo. Este fic lo caracterizo porque en momentos solo me dedicare en el Drama… y solo eso, amo el drama, aunque me haga sufrir... xD **

**No se preocupen y espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo… **

**El único avance que puedo hacer es que el próximo capítulo se llamara: "Enfrentamiento" ;)**

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me animan para seguir! n.n**

**PD: perdonen las faltas de ortografía!**

**¡Besos y saludos! **


	23. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 22: Enfrentamiento.**

-¿La información es concreta?- pregunto Lin.

-Solo es un rumor que se escucha entre los bandidos…- dijo un oficial de policía.

-Eso no nos confirma nada… aunque debemos estar alertas.

-¡Sí jefa!- dijeron los oficiales antes de seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Charla motivadora?- pregunto Tenzin con una sonrisa, una vez que apareció.

-Es algo mucho más importante que eso… hemos escuchado un rumor de que Amon planea hacer algo en el torneo de Pro-Control.

-¿Qué podría hacer?

-No tengo idea… pero debemos estar más alertas. Protegeremos y revisaremos cada centímetro del edificio. La gente no tiene que preocuparse, después de todo es solo un rumor.

-Pero también puede ser el partido. ¿No sería mejor cerrar la Arena?

-No lo permitirán. El dueño, como los patrocinadores y toda esa gente que está involucrada se negaron. Invirtieron mucho dinero y al fin llego la final, no cancelaran todo por algo que se dicen en las calles- dijo Lin disgustada.

…

Habían pasado exactamente una semana desde el último combate de Pro-Control. Ese día Bolin estaba más que furioso, no le dirigió la palabra a su hermano y mucho menos a la que tiene por novia… Le costaba y todavía no creía que Korra haya sido capaz de golpearla.

Hasook entro en una gran discusión con Mako, pero no duro mucho su enojo. Ahora lo que era más importante para los tres, era encontrar a un maestro agua antes de la final…

Jana y Asami estaban entre desconfiadas y preocupadas. Korra no había aparecido ni a la escuela o al entrenamiento… pero debían suponer que lo que dijo iba enserio. Pero no por eso dejaban de preocuparse. Gracias a Tenzin se enteraron de que ella estaba enferma y por eso no asistía a clases. Jinora cada vez que los veía, lo hacía en forma extraña y el día anterior pregunto exactamente que paso en el combate de Pro-Control. A pesar de tener tan solo 12 años, no era ninguna ingenua. Sabe perfectamente que Korra no está así solo por la fiebre que tenía, además que ya se había recuperado hace un día y estaba más que bien metida en la compañía. Todos negaron saber la razón verdadera de él por qué Korra no quería aparecerse.

…

-Meelo… no te atrevas a tirar el agua nuevamente- advirtió Korra sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente.

-¡Pero quiero jugar!- se quejó él.

-Estás enfermo, no se supone que tengas tantas energías.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Entonces mentiste… que mal Meeloooo. Solo por eso, te quedarás ahí sentado y esperarás hasta que lleguen tus hermanas del colegio. Eso te pasa por mentir- dijo ella castigándolo.

-Yo no soy el único que falto por decir que estaba enfermo…- contraataco él.

-Para tu información, yo estoy con trabajo. Desde que empecé con el Pro-Control deje muchas cosas- le dijo mientras colocaba un gran papel sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Meelo mirando directamente el papel que dejo ella.

-Nada… solo planos para… eh… digo, planos de algo- dijo Korra un tanto nerviosa.

-¿De qué?- pregunto con más insistencia.

-¡Oye Meelo! ¿Quieres comer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate? Sinceramente no tengo ganas de comerlo y también tengo jugo de lichi… ¿quieres?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijo Meelo mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de felicidad. En ese momento ella se levantó y le sirvió lo que le prometió… al menos no tendría que lidiar con las preguntas de él y de paso podría hablar un poco.

-Meelo… últimamente tu padre sigue con la pista sobre el nuevo Avatar… ¿verdad?

-Sí, escuche que papá le dijo a mamá en secreto, que la tienen que cuidar más que nunca- dijo Meelo esperando ansioso su comida.

-¿La? Lo que significa que ya saben que es una chica…- dijo en voz baja ella.

-¿Mh…?

-No, nada. Ten, aquí está, pero no cuando venga tu madre le dices que estar completamente bien, porque si no yo seré regañada por darte esto… ¿Entendido?

-¡Sip!

…

-Madre… ya es demasiado misterio ¡Quiero que me digas que está pasando! ¿Por qué la gente del Loto Blanco está mucho más alerta?- pregunto Jana a su madre, una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie oiga su conversación.

-Querida… no es nada.

-No mamá, no me vengas con ese cuento, porque ya no es creíble. Sé que tú, papá, Cen, Tenzin y Tarrlok saben algo sobre mí y ¡no quieren decírmelo! Si se trata de mí, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Senna dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar. Cada sílaba… cada palabra… cada oración era algo… increíble. No porque fuera fantástico, sino porque no lo podía creer.

…

-No he tenido suerte…- dijo Hasook acercándose a Mako y Bolin.

-Ni yo…- dijo Bolin sentándose cerca de un árbol. En ese momento estaban en un parque, descansando un poco y los tres estaban buscando a un maestro agua.

-Aunque encontremos un maestro agua, en tan solo 5 días no está preparado para el combate… tenemos que hablar con Korra- dijo Hasook- y me importa muy poco lo que pienses tú, Mako. Es imposible que ella haya hecho tal cosa.

-Ah, ¿Eso significa que todo fue una artimaña de Alison para perjudicarla?- la defendió Mako.

-¿Entonces crees capas a Korra de hacer eso?- defendió Bolin.

-Seamos realista Mako, a Korra la conocemos mucho antes que a Alison y además siempre demostró ser una buena persona… ¿ahora viene y sale con otra identidad? ¡Ja! Por favor…- intervino Hasook- Dinos la verdad Mako… ¿de verdad piensas que Korra fue capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Mako no contesto, solo cayó. No fue un silencio que daba a entender sí o no… solo no sabía. Él también no la creía capaz de eso, pero todo indica que si… ¿verdad?

…

Al día siguiente todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo… en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Jana te ocurre algo?- le pregunto Hasook una vez que quedaron solos.

-¿Qué? No, nada…- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa poco creíble.

-Sí, mira, esa ni tú te la crees… así que dime que te pasa. Ayer estabas normal y hoy… hoy estás totalmente perdida en tus pensamientos.

-No es nada… solo… solo estoy preocupada por ustedes, por su equipo… ¿han encontrado a un maestro agua que quiera unírselos?

-Que quieran sí, pero no durarían ni tres segundos en la plataforma…

-Ya veo… si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con Korra. Todavía sigo preocupada por ella. Sé que es incapaz de hacer eso… y lo más obvio es que Alison haya inventado todo ¿pero por qué?

-No sé… ¿por celos, tal vez?

-¿Pero celos de qu…- Jana se quedó en media frase.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido él ya que paro de hablar.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando lo que dijiste…

-¿Y…?

-Y nada, andando… creo que debemos hacerle a Korra una visita sorpresa.

-Tú crees que estará bien con eso.

-No sé, pero como sus amigos tenesmo que ir a verla, al menos para saber que está completamente bien…

…

-¡Hola!- saludaron de lo más alegres Hasook y Jana una vez que Korra les abrió la puerta, quedándose sorprendida.

-Oye, parece como si no estuvieras feliz al vernos…- dijo Jana cruzando los bazos.

-No es eso… solo que es extraño- contesto Korra.

-Bueno, no vinimos antes porque… pensábamos que estarías molesta con nosotros…

-¿Y por qué debería estarlo?- pregunto muy confundida, incluso más que cuando los vio parados en la puerta cuando abrió. Ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala.

-Pues, por no haber intervenido en ese instante y por no darnos cuenta de tu estado… ¿no pudiste avisar que estas con más de 43 grados de fiebre, casi muriendo?- pregunto Hasook algo enojado.

-Yo no…

-No me vengas con ese cuento que no lo estabas. Korra, estuviste con fiebre y hace poco pudiste levantarte de cama- acuso Hasook.

-Técnicamente fue hace tres días que ya estuviste metida en las cosas de tu compañía…- dijo Jana pensando.

-¿Cómo saben eso? ¿Acaso me están espinado o qué?- pregunto entre confundida y atemorizada.

-Gracias a Jinora sabíamos cómo estabas cada día… y también nos dijo que actuaste de forma extraña. No le contaste lo ocurrido ¿verdad?- pregunto Jana.

-No, no le veía el caso… simplemente me excusare conque me torcí el tobillo.

-Ojalas sea así de sencillo para nosotros…- Hasook dio un suspiro- Korra, sé que Mako fue un idiota… más de lo común, y sabemos perfectamente que tú no has hecho tal cosa. La verdad estamos seguros que Alison hizo todo esa escena con el propósito que te vayas de equipo… sabes que tú nunca querías dejar el equipo ¿verdad?

-Yo nunca planee dejar el equipo. Jamás pensaría en eso…

-Justamente por eso tienes que volver… por favor Korra, no le hagas caso a Alison, ignórala o si se mete contigo la sacaremos de ahí y Mako no se interpondrá, sabe perfectamente que te necesitamos. Y también duda que tú hayas sido capaz de tal cosa…

-Hasook, Mako apoya todo lo que le diga Alison. Cambio… o al menos al Mako que yo creía conocer no está. Bueno, pero eso no importa… y lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo- dijo _–Ahora mucho menos puedo participar en la final, no ahora que hay algo más importante –_pensaba.

-Pero Korra, tú eres la única que es capaz de estar en el equipo y que lo ayudara- dijo esta vez Jana

-Lo siento de verdad chicos…pero no puedo. No se trata de Mako, Alison o de quien sea… simplemente es imposible… pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?- preguntaron rápidamente ambos.

-Créanme que aunque quiero mucho estar ahí en el último combate, es imposible para mí… pero no lo es para ti Hasook.

-Si lo es… ¿recuerdas que todavía me queda como un mes o más para recuperarme?- le pregunto este.

-Sí, pero también recuerdo que hay una posibilidad de que te recuperes pronto, en tan solo un día.

-No… no te referirás a…

-Sí Hasook, tu puedes participar en el torneo, solo si mañana a la media noche vienes conmigo a un lugar. Conozco a una señora a las afueras de la ciudad, que es una curandera… ella es muy poderosa y es capaz de curarte.

-Pero tendría que hacer sangre control y está prohibido- aseguro Jana.

-Lo está… pero esa señora es especial, tiene la habilidad de hacerlo. Solo tú tienes que decidir si quieres o no hacerlo. Será algo doloroso… pero no tardara mucho ya que solo es en la pierna.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó preguntando Jana y después cayó.

-La vez que fuimos a buscarlos cuando fueron atrapados por igualitarios, yo me dañe el brazo y fui a ese lugar para curarme. No era nada grabe y no me dañe ningún nervio por suerte… pero en cambio tú si Hasook, y eso te impide hacer ejercicios a tu gusto.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunto él.

-Por supuesto… no te preocupes, confió en ella y sé que te curara. Solo tú decides. Tenemos suerte de que mañana haya luna llena, nosotros, los maestros agua somos muchos más fuertes en ese momento, así que podrá ayudarnos…

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada ahora, piénsalo tranquilo y mañana me avisas.

-De acuerdo- dijo él levantándose.

-¿No es peligroso?- intervino Jana con temor.

-Lo es, pero no como tú crees. No lo dejara paralitico u otra cosa parecida. Él se recuperara, de eso estate 100% segura, lo único es que debes ser fuerte…- dijo mirándolo a él.

-Está bien…- dijo Hasook pensativo.

-Te lo digo nuevamente… ella es de confianza para mí. Siempre me ha dado resultados positivos, así que no debes preocuparte. Solo toma tu decisión para mañana porque si no nos será imposible hacerlo… ¿entendido?- él solo asintió.

-Si Korra lo dice, tiene que ser verdad. Hasook tú lo que más quieres es participar junto a tus amigos, y esto se puede cumplir. Toma una sabia decisión…- le dijo Jana.

-De acuerdo… creo que es hora de irnos y gracias por todo Korra.

-Y gracias por no estar enfadada con nosotros… de verdad- le dijo Jana mientras le daba un abrazo, lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

-Pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué debería de estarlo?- le pregunto Korra confundida.

-Jana tiene razón Korra, tuvimos que venir antes, tuvimos que haberte buscado ese mismo día, tuvimos que darnos cuenta de que no te encontrabas bien ese día…

-Ustedes dos son unos locos…- dijo Korra negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostros- y por esa misma locura me junto con ustedes… ¿es algo común eso?- pregunto divertida.

-Pues… eso es lo que nos hace tan especiales- dijo Hasook con autoestima alta.

-Hay, aja…

-Me alegra que estés mejor Korra…

-Y yo estoy agradecida con ustedes que crean en mí…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-Aww… no me importa si te parece chicle, ¡te tengo que dar un abrazo!- dijo Jana otra vez abrazándola.

-Qué más da, Jana tiene razón…- dijo Hasook uniéndose. Korra solo sonrió sin saber que lo hacía y les devolvió el abrazo.

…

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, sujeten sus bocadillos, que esta noche disfrutaremos del último combate de Pro-Control, entre dos equipo que lucharon arduamente hasta llegar aquí. Las dos veces consecutivas campeones los Lobos-Murciélagos se enfrentarán con los Hurones de Fuego, un equipo que hasta el año pasado eran unos simples novatos que llegaron a la sima luchando contra los grandes equipos- decía Shiro Shinobi.

…

-Definitivamente tienes que decirnos ¿cómo eres capaz de combatir el día de hoy? ¿Estás seguro que te dieron el alta y puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Bolin.

-Bolin tiene razón ¿te hicieron bien los estudios o…?

-Estoy completamente bien- respondió Hasook- al parecer los exámenes estaban equivocados la primera vez… ¿eso importa ahora?

-Sí, porque no queremos que te lesiones otra vez la pierna- dijo Mako ajustándose los guantes.

-No lo aré… todo el día de ayer estaba practicando y estaba más que bien.

-De acuerdo… me alegra que estés mejor amigo- dijo Bolin poniendo una mano en el hombro de él.

…

-¿Todo está cubierto?- pregunto Tenzin.

-Sí.

-Revisaron debajo de los asientos, el techo.

-Sí, tengo cubierta cada entrada con un policía metal, un barco está en la bahía de Yue vigilando cualquier acontecimiento extraño, y hay un grupo de hombres que están patrullando cerca de aquí. Sí Amon quiere hacer algo, lo sabremos- dijo Lin firme, mirando hacia la cancha, en donde ambos equipos ya estaban en posición, listos para comenzar-¿En dónde está Korra? ¿No se supone que tendría que estar ahí con sus amigos?- pregunto viendo que el combate ya comenzó.

-Dijo que se torció el tobillo ayer y que se le es imposible caminar, pero que estaba tranquila ya que su amigo puede participar sin problemas…-contesto Tenzin.

-Eso es demasiado extraño, se lo tomo muy bien a pesar de no poder estar hoy aquí…- dijo Lin viéndolo.

-Sí, también creo que está ocultando algo…- dijo él suspirando.

-¿Crees que se haya enterado lo del rumor de Amon y podría…?

-Seguramente. Ella consigue enterarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Todavía quiere vengar la muerte de sus padres…

-No es venganza. Es justicia…- dijo Lin mirando como el maestro tierra y agua de los Lobos Murciélagos lanzaba un disco de tierra hacia su compañero para mezclarlo y lanzarlo al capitán de los Hurones de Fuego.

-La justicia tiene que estar en manos de las que trabajan para esto… no para civiles.

-Tenzin, tú mismo viste como esa niña de 12 años se comportaba cuando queríamos alejarla de su padre fallecido. No gritaba, no pataleaba, solo se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, sus ojos mostraban claramente furia, enfado, tristeza, impotencia… y lo peor de todo es que no la sacaba, se guardó todos esos sentimientos por años y los sigue teniendo. Sé que no hay justificación para que alguien quiera venganza y salga impune, pero tampoco no podemos impedirla a que saque todas esas emociones ahora. Lo único que podemos hacer para que ella esté más tranquila consigo misma es seguir averiguando ese caso… por eso mismo ese caso sigue abierto.

-Entiendo, tenemos que hallar con el paradero de Amon antes que ella. No quiero que Korra se manche las manos, tiene que comprender que eso no hará que sus padres vuelvan a la vida o que estén mejor, en cambio, sus espíritus no tendrán paz porque su hija hizo algo que después se arrepentirá y que marcara su vida.

La primera campana sonó dando finalizada el primer round que fue punto para los Lobos-Murciélagos.

…

-Princesa, por favor comprenda que el día de hoy es peligroso que asista al torneo de Pro-Control. No era seguro para usted o para cualquiera de su familia- dijo Tarrlok.

-Lo sé Tarrlok, sé que ahora que me contaron esto, todo es más peligroso… pero tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad ¿o no? Es inevitable ocultarlo para siempre. La gente necesita a su Avatar y más si hay locos como lo es Amon, que quieren dar fin a los maestros- dijo Jana.

-Entiende esto hermana, sí no te diste cuenta ni tu misma que tú eras el Avatar, debe ser por algo. Hay algo que impide que puedas controlar los demás elemento y hasta que no domines los 4 elementos, no diremos nada de que ya sabemos el paradero del Avatar- dijo Cen.

-Pero… ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba y agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

-No te presiones cariño…- le reconforto Senna abrazándola.

-Buscaremos a alguien de confianza para que pueda ayudarnos. Tenzin ya nos informó que le pidió a su madre para que venga a Ciudad Republica. Pero eso tardara unas cuantas semanas.

-Yo tengo a una curandera de confianza que puede ayudarnos- dijo Tarrlok.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto esperanzada Jana- ¿En dónde está?

-Si me permiten, mañana mismo puedo traerla para que nos ayude…

-No lo sé- intervino Cen- ¿estás seguro que podemos confiar en ella este secreto?

-Yo pongo todo mi voto de confianza en ella- dijo Tarrlok inclinándose.

Cen le dio una mirada de duda a su padre y Jana le suplicaba con los ojos para que accediera, el no saber el porqué de que no puede controlar los demás elementos la está poniendo más nerviosa cada segundo.

-Está bien Tarrlok, te pido que la busques y la traigas cuando puedas…- dijo Tonraq con un suspiro.

…

-Y el segundo round es para los Hurones de Fuego. Uno a uno, el que anote este punto, ¡gana el gran torneo!- dijo eufórico el comentarista.

La campana nuevamente sonó y ninguno perdió tiempo, Bolin ataco a Tahno, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, Mako lanzo una llamarada contra el maestro tierra del equipo contrario y lo hizo retroceder, mientras Hasook estaba combatiendo contra el maestro fuego del otro equipo, haciendo que los ataques se esfumaran en la mitad del campo.

…

_**Flashback…**_

_-Tanto tiempo Skoochy…_

_-Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros Korra- dijo él._

_-Claro que no, solo es que me vigilaban más de la cuenta y estoy segura que es porque saben algo que yo no… ¿tienes algo para mí?- pregunto ella._

_-¿Algo cómo qué?_

_-Basta de rodeos… quiero la información._

_-No creo que te guste…- dijo él dudando._

_-¿Desde cuándo la información me tiene que agradar? Vamos, desembucha todo… o me obligaras a tomar medidas más extremas contra ti…- dijo levantándose de a donde se encontraba sentada._

_-No… no creo que me gustara eso…- dijo el levantando las manos y retrocediendo un paso con una sonrisa temblorosa._

_-Perfecto, me conoces muy bien. Hagámoslo sencillo ¿sí?- pidió ella con una sonrisa._

_-Amon intentara atacar el estadio de Pro-Control. La policía ya se enteró de esto… _

_-¿Cuándo se enteró y cuándo piensa atacar?_

_-En la final del torneo, según dicen… y no hace mucho, creo- dijo Skoochy rascándose la cabeza en señal de pensar si algo le faltó decir- Sea lo que sea que tenga planeado Amon es grande…_

_-Quiere demostrar temor- dijo con la mirada fría- ¿algo más?_

_-No, hasta ahí la información…- dijo el limpiándose las manos en señal de que termino._

_-Bien, gracias por la ayuda- le entrego un sobre, ese chico era una gran fuete de información para ella y debía pagarle. Pero también ayuda a algunos sectores empobrecidos de Ciudad Republica para compensar, entre ellos está en donde vive él. Gracias a la empresa Yagami puede hacerlo._

_-Oye… ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto él._

_-Mh… en esta situación creo que no haré nada, tendré a Lin y Tenzin vigilándome y no sería conveniente._

_-Ja, vamos Korra, yo no soy estúpido ni aunque te estuvieras muriendo desperdiciarías una oportunidad como esta._

_-Sí lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?- dijo ella antes de irse._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

…

-Y es un nocaut, ¡Los Lobos-Murciélagos ganan por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato! Aunque debo decir, que los árbitros dejaron pasar algunas cuantas faltas claras…- dijo el comentarista. Las personas estaban eufóricas, gritando algunos apoyando, otros no, a los campeones.

Tahno y sus otros dos compañeros estaban saludando al público, recibiendo la gloria de haber ganado, aunque no de manera limpia. En ese momento empezaron a parpadear luces desde la tribuna, lo cual pensaban que eran flashes de cámaras, pero no lo eran.

Cada oficial de policía que estaba en la arena de Pro-Control había caído.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- pregunto Tahno al ver que las personas no gritaban ya y la plataforma del medio subía dejando mostrar a varios hombres con mascara.

-Buenas noches ciudadanos de Ciudad Republica- dijo Amon- esta noche están celebrando a los campeones de Pro-Control, que ganaron de manera como lo hacen siempre los maestros… han ganado el campeonato a costa de un juego sucio.

-Oye… ¿quién se supone que eres?- preguntó Tahno.

-Yo soy la solución.

En ese momento Tahno y los otros dos empezaron a atacarlos, pero los otros tipos fueron más rápidos y con unos movimientos le impidieron usar su chi.

-¿Q… qué?- pregunto Tahno mientras Amon se acercaba hacia él, que se encontraba arrodillado.

-Esta noche los limpiare de sus impurezas- dijo y le puso un dedo en la frente. Después de que lo soltasen, Tahno callo en el piso, sin fuerzas. Amon hizo lo mismo con los otros dos sujetos y después nuevamente empezó a hablar al público.

-Los maestros, como ellos, abusan de los no maestros. Esto ha sido así por muchos años y forzándonos a aguantar a tal corrupción. Pero esta noche, mis hermanos y yo venimos a demostrar que eso está a punto de cambiar. Por años nos vimos forzados a trabajar en la clandestinidad, pero ya no más. Nosotros crecemos cada día más y más por un mismo sueño… que la era de los maestros y del Avatar termine para siempre- en ese momento todos en la tribuna que guardaban silencio hasta el momento empezaron a murmurar. Amon hablo nuevamente.

…

-Ese tipo está loco…- dijo Bolin que se encontraban por subir con la plataforma pero después se quedaron ahí por seguridad.

-Otra vez… ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Y dónde están los policías metales?- pregunto Hasook.

-Están desmallados- dijo Mako mirando por todos lados- tenemos que hacer algo…

-¿Pero qué? Si ese tipo nos agarra chau poderes- dijo Bolin.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados…- dijo Mako pensando.

-Oigan… miren haya arriba- dijo Hasook apuntando al techo.

Todos vieron hacía allí y en ese momento se rompió, dejando balar a unos ganchos.

-Se está yendo, apresurémonos y veamos si podemos llegar antes de que se marchen- dijo mientras subían en la plataforma. En ese momento vieron que desde donde estaba la zona de descanso de ellos una persona con un gancho iba directamente a la cancha.

…

Una vez que terminara de dar el mensaje, Amon subió a un gancho y los demás lo hicieron también. Los tipos que noquearon a los policías salieron corriendo por las salidas.

Esa persona que tenía una máscara de espíritu roja, puso un pie en la plataforma y enseguida fue corriendo hasta uno de los últimos tipos que quedaban ahí abajo para noquearlo y subirse en el gancho. Una vez que todos estaban bastantes alejados de la plataforma, esta exploto. Al igual que los vestidores y otras partes del edificio, haciendo que las personas salgan corriendo de ese lugar.

…

-¿Estas bien Tenzin?- le pregunto Lin mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, pero ¿quién es esa persona?- dijo refiriéndose a la que noqueo un par de bloqueadores de chi y ocupo su lugar.

-No lo sé… pero no importa eso ahora- dijo Lin- tu encárgate de evacuar el edificio, yo voy tras Amon- salio corriendo.

…

Amon ya estaba sano y salvo dentro de la aeronave mientras que un par de bloqueadores descendieron para derribar al intruso, pero justo antes de que lo hagan caer, este le mano una llamarada.

Cayeron en el techo de cristal, haciendo una grieta, pero sin romperlo. En ese momento empezaron a luchar, espada y fuego contra bloqueadores de chi.

De un momento a otro apareció Lin que estaba subiendo a la aeronave, pero fue derribada por un sujeto que tenía dos varas que desprendían electricidad. Lin cayó, dándose un gran golpe y antes de que reciba uno más fatal, el tipo salió volando por una llamarada. En ese momento empezaron a pelear la persona misteriosa y el tipo de las varas de electricidad.

Lin observo como otros dos tipos iban detrás del maestro fuego y los mando volar. Otra vez se puso en marcha hacia la aeronave, olvidándose del maestro fuego.

Mientras que el tipo que tenía un extraño bigote la lanzo dos metros lejos y estuvo a punto de golpear a la maestro fuego, pero fue más rápida esquivándola, haciendo una gran grieta en ese lugar. Se paró y con una patada en el estómago y un golpe de llama en el pecho le hizo caer por un lado de la arena.

Cuando intento estabilizarse y quiso dar un paso, pero en ese momento cayó ya que el vidrio se rompió.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- dejo escapar un grito.

_-¡¿Tiene que ser una maldita broma?!- _pensaba Korra mientras caía.

Lin noto como esa persona, que hace un momento la ayudo, estaba cayendo así que muy a su pesar se desprendió de la aeronave y fue a ayudarla. Pudo agárrala de la pierna y la dirigió hacia las gradas para que la caída no sea más fuerte.

Mientras Lin toco suelo sana y salva, la otra persona cayo rodando más de 5 metros.

-¡Quieto!- dijo Lin mientras se acercaba, pero antes de que lo hiciera más observo que se estaba levantando con algo de dificultad.

-Estás rodeado…- se escuchó una voz detrás, se giró y se encontró con Los Hurones de Fuego en posición de combate.

-Oye… no es un bloqueador de chi- dijo Bolin mientras estaba en posición de combate al igual que todos.

-Pero es alguien que lleva mascara, así que es extraño- dijo Hasook.

-Ríndete y será más fácil para ti…- dijo esta vez Tenzin que estaba junto a Lin- ¿Qué paso?- se dirigió ahora a la jefa de policías.

-Amon escapo, eso paso…- contesto sin bajar la guardia.

-¡Estas arrestado, ríndete!- en ese momento aparecieron más maestros metales que estaban arriba en las gradas.

_-Tiene que ser una broma ¡¿por qué?!- _pensó Korra- _¡¿Por qué el maldito de Amon siempre logra escapar?!_

Korra, que gracias al traje negro y a esa mascara de espíritu rojo no era reconocida, tomo las espadas del suelo despacio y se las puso en la espalda, en sus fundas muy despacio.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Estas rodeado no puedes hacer nada!- dijo Lin nuevamente.

Korra ahora levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Espero hasta que se relajaran un poco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Quieto ahí!- dijo un oficial.

En ese momento se quedó quieta, todavía con los brazos levantados y después se dejó caer en el agua. En ese momento todos fueron a ver, pero notaron que no toco el agua ya que estaba saltando desde la plataforma del árbitro hasta la plataforma de combate. Lin y otros oficiales trataron ir tras ella, pero ella fue directamente hacia el gancho, en donde disparo arriba y fue otra vez al techo, haciendo imposible que la sigan y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Hi :3 **

**¡Bueno, eh aquí el capítulo 22..! :')**

**Me hago una pregunta... ¿llegare a los 100 reviews antes de que publique el próximo capítulo? la verdad no se muy bien, pero me entusiasma la idea... :3 **

**Sé que el relato de combate no fue tan bueno, pero hice lo mejor que pude en mi estado actual…**

**Perdonen de ante mano las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**¡Bueno, gracias a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, me hace muy feliz siempre leer los comentarios! :D**

**Hasta la próxima n.n **


	24. Verdad y Fin

**Capítulo 23: Verdad y Fin.**

En la estación de policías de Ciudad Republica estaba alborotada, había pasado tan solo 16 horas desde el ataque de Amon contra la arena de Pro-Control, dejando a varios oficiales heridos, pocas personas lastimadas y con muchos destrozos.

-Tenzin, de verdad no entiendo el motivo de que yo esté aquí en este momento...- hablo Korra mientras iba detrás de él.

-Ayer Amon ataco la arena de Pro-Control.

-Eso toda la ciudad lo sabe- interrumpió ella.

-Aún no termine- dijo el acariciándose la barba mientras se detenía frente a un sujeto que le informara a la jefa de policías que él ya había llegado- y como todos saben, todas las personas presentes tienen que dar su declaración.

-Justamente por eso no entiendo... yo no estuve en la Arena, ni como competidora o espectadora...

-Korra, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estuviste presente en ese momento...

-Creo que hay cosas más importantes que investigar, no creo que yo les sea de mucha ayuda saber que hacia una joven es su casa a kilómetros de lo sucedido, ya que ayer estuve en casa, me torcí el tobillo, razón por la cual no pude competir.

-¿Y ahora cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto él al verla caminar perfectamente.

-Mejor, me cure con agua control, no era del otro mundo- dijo indiferente ella, aunque por dentro se reprendiera por ese pequeño detalle- Mira, me creas o no, eso fue lo que paso ¿por qué mentiría?

-No sé... dímelo tu ¿por qué tengo motivos para pensar que estas mintiendo?- le pregunto él mirándole a los ojos al sentir la mirada prefirió evitarlo.

-Señor Tenzin, la jefa de policías lo espera- por suerte de ella llegó un sujeto.

-De acuerdo, Korra espérame un minuto aquí- dijo él antes de irse. Ella solo soltó un bufido, con los brazos cruzados se fue hacia otro lugar menos transitado. Caminando se encontró un lugar en donde podía sentarse y fue hacía hasta ahí, pero cuando llegó se encontró con unas personas que no esperaba verlas.

-¿Tahno?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Mh... Korra, vaya- dijo el en forma de saludo, junto a su lado estaban sus amigos y compañeros de Pro-Control.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a él para ponerse en frente suyo.

-¿No es obvio? estamos como todos... el ataque de ese sujeto impacto y causo muchas cosas.

-Eso oí...

-Tuviste suerte- dijo de repente él, ganándose una mirada confusa de ella- me refiero a que no participaste en el torneo. No tuviste que enfrentarte a él, no tuviste que pasar por eso...

-Tal vez no lo pase, pero créeme que no estoy feliz por ello- dijo ella mirando a la nada, haciendo que los tres la miraran- Amon dice ser bendecido por los espíritus, pero créeme que él es igual y peor que los maestros que oprimen, que corrompen a las personas- Korra parpadeo un par de veces para sacarse eso de la cabeza, ya que no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora- Sé que puede ser duro hablar de esto, pero ¿qué sentiste en el momento que él te arrebato tus...?- no pudo terminar.

-Sentí todo mi cuerpo inmovilizado, pensé que estaba viendo dentro de mí, analizando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar un punto en donde me quito todas mis energías... me quito mis poderes- hizo silencio por un momento- Sea lo que sea que nos hizo, es permanente, fui a muchos hospitales, curanderos, pero no consigo nada. Perdí mis poderes para siempre- dijo el mirando hacia el suelo al igual que sus amigos.

-No se puede saber si es o no para siempre- dijo de repente ella, sentía pena, tristeza de verlos así, en ese estado.

-Lo que menos queremos ahora es que un Huron sienta pena por nosotros- dijo Tahno de manera algo arrogante, pero por su cara se notaba que no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Deja ese orgullo y arrogancia para otro momento. Yo fui una Huron, pero el capitán me saco del equipo, así que lo que te digo no es para burlarme- dijo ella, él la miro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era muy lamentable. El silencio reinó hasta que Tahno lo rompió.

-Amon... ¿no tiene en parte razón?- dijo casi en un murmullo, pero demasiado audible como para que Korra y sus compañeros lo miraran estupefactos- nosotros somos ejemplos de que los maestros somos corruptos...

-Los maestros abusan de los no maestros, de eso no hay duda- dijo firmemente Korra- pero Amon está yendo por el mismo camino. Siembra terror, angustia, caos en los maestros ¿no se les hace que eso ya lo oyeron?

-Es verdad- hablo el chico que estaba a su derecha que se encontraba en el mimo estado que Tahno- además el Avatar tiene que traer el equilibrio al mundo.

-El Avatar no está- soltó de repente Tahno- no aparece, nadie sabe si es maestro agua, tierra o fuego, pudo haber muerto y reencarnado varias veces sin que se den cuenta- el silencio cayó. Korra solo miraba al suelo, era verdad lo que decía Tahno, el Avatar _está_ muerto.

-Nadie sabe su paradero, pero puede que aparezca en cualquier momento- interrumpió el silencio el mismo chico.

-¿Tanta fe tienes al Avatar?- le pregunto Tahno.

-Tal vez nosotros nos quedemos sin poderes para siempre, pero el Avatar todavía los tiene y puede luchar. Es su deber y algo de que estamos seguros que la reencarnación del Avatar siempre se da a una persona que sacrifica su vida sin importa que, el mundo es su prioridad.

Después de esa declaración Tahno calló, todos lo hicieron.

-Dicen que lo último que hay que perder es la fe...- empezó Korra- y tu- dijo apuntando al chico que hablo- tienes mucha... tal vez tengas razón, el Avatar puede aparecer en cualquier momento, como un adolescente, un niño, o un bebé, pero puede aparecer... Además- agrego- algo que está más que claro es que Amon va a caer. Él y los igualitarios van a caer, tarde o temprano, en manos o no del Avatar… él no va conseguir su meta.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso?- le pregunto Tahno.

-Porque nadie quiere sentir miedo, terror, porque trataran de luchar hasta el último segundo... y porque Amon ya tiene enemigos que también son poderoso- dijo ella con la mirada sin mostrar emoción alguna, no tenían brillo, no tenían fuego de vida, solo era tan frío que parecía inhumano.

-Por tu forma de hablar... es como si tu estuvieras detrás de él- trato de sonar más relajado Tahno para romper el hielo.

-Tengo objetivos en mi vida y no moriré hasta que los haya cumplido.

-Pareces que estas decidida... suerte con eso. Tal vez tengan razón y el Avatar pueda aparecer, pero si no lo hace, seguramente hay otros maestros esperando poder acabar con él...- dijo Tahno.

-Tahno, Ming, Shaozu, es su turno para declarar-apareció de la nada Tenzin- Korra espera aquí, cuando terminemos con ellos entrarás tu- dijo Tenzin antes de irse.

-Hasta luego Korra-dijo el antes de irse, con una sonrisa apagada, antes de irse.

Korra cuando estuvo sola soltó un suspiro, a veces podía hablar de más y eso podía traer problemas. Se sentó y miro hacia el suelo, pero alguien le llamo por su nombre y alzo la vista.

-¡Korra!- un niño estaba corriendo directamente hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Ian?- pregunto ella confundida- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás aquí? y... ¿te encuentras solo?

-Ian, no vuelvas a correr así- le regaño su padre que aparecía detrás del menor- Oh, Korra, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Buenos días señor... la verdad ni yo sé porque estoy aquí... Ideas erróneas de Tenzin, nada más. Y ¿ustedes?

-Ayer estuvimos en la Arena de Pro-Control- aclaro Shaoran.

-No fueron dañados ¿verdad?- pregunto ella un tanto preocupada por ambos y al primero en examinar fue al pequeño que estaba frente a ella.

-No, nada de eso, pero por estar presentes debemos dar la mayor información posible.

-Ya veo...

-Korra ¿Por qué no combatiste?- pregunto Ian, interrumpiendo a ambos.

-¡Me torcí el tobillo y no podía caminar!- dramatizo un poco- pero...- empezó al ver que el niño se puso preocupado- ya estoy completamente bien, gracias al agua control. Pero Hasook lo hizo realmente increíble ayer ¿o no?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¡Siiii!- grito de alegría el niño- lanzo a un tipo al agua junto con Bo y, y, Mako, el hizo fuooooo y, y, mando a uno a la zona tres y, y...

-Ian, sé que estas entusiasmado, pero habla más despacio- le aconsejó su padre.

-Está bien...- dijo el niño calmándose un poco.

-Y bien, dime... ¿qué más paso?- pregunto Korra animando al niño- yo no pude verlo, así que quiero saber un poco más...

-Bueno, lo que paso...- Ian comenzó nuevamente a relatar muy animado lo ocurrido hasta la parte en donde los bloqueadores de chi aparecieron.

-Vaya... por la forma en que lo relatas parece como si no tuvieras miedo...- comento Korra mostrando sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no!- afirmó el niño con un aire de grandeza-Mako me enseño muchos trucos y puedo defenderme solo.

-Vaya, en que gran maestro fuego te convertirás...- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-En uno tan grande como mi hermano- dijo él con alegría y orgullo.

-De seguro que sí...- dijo Korra acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Se levantó de la posición en que se encontraba.

-Así que es verdad que ayer no estuviste presente...- comenzó Shaoran.

-No, seguramente Tenzin te dijo lo contrario, ¿o me equivoco?

-No solo él también la jefa Beifong piensan lo mismo- afirmo el padre del pequeño. Al escucharlo Korra lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Hey, Korra- Bolin, Hasook, Mako y Alison aparecieron de la nada.

-Hey, chicos- saludo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Hasook.

-Como vez, completamente bien- dijo. En todo ese tiempo no quiso cruzar la mirada con Mako o con su novia.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso estuviste presente ayer en el Torneo?- pregunto Bolin.

-No, no lo estuve. La verdad ni yo sé porque estoy aquí...- contesto ella alzando los hombros en señal de poca importancia- Me cruce con Tahno y sus amigos... no se ven nada bien- dijo algo seria.

-Sí y eso que su cara desde un principio estaba mal...- comento Bolin, ganándose que Hasook le golpeara de broma en un brazo- ¡Oye! es cierto...- dijo en voz baja lo último y frotándose el brazo agredido.

-No hablo de eso Bo, sino que... no parece ser él- comentó Korra.

-¿Y quién es realmente Tahno? ¿Tan bien lo conoces?- pregunto de la nada Alison, que hasta el momento se había quedado asombrosamente al margen de la situación.

-A pesar de tener un gran ego y ser un tanto bastante presumido, en un ser humano Alison. Un maestro a quien le quitaron algo muy valioso para él- contesto mirándole directamente- y además... olvídalo, no tiene caso- dijo retractándose. No tenía caso hablar con ella de algo que no las incumbe a ninguna.

-Oye Korra...- le llamo la atención Ian- puedo ir mañana a tu casa... Meelo dijo estaría allí y...- se quedó callado, ya que a pesar de que son buenos amigos y se tratan con mucha cercanía, aún tenía vergüenza en pedirle cosas.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo sonriendo- sabes que ni tienes que preguntar... Meelo, Ikki y Jinora se quedaran todo el día, así que puedes ir desde muy temprano.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso Korra...- comento Shaoran.

-¿Hacer qué? Señor, Ian y Meelo van a estar más que felices... aunque yo no estaré en la mañana, pero Pema sí.

-¿Por qué no estarás?- pregunto Ian con un mini puchero.

-Tengo que entrenar...- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Entrenar?- preguntó Hasook junto a Bolin al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, nada del otro mundo- contesto ella.

-Suena interesante...- comento Bolin- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Seguro que te gano en una carrera- le dijo Hasook a Bolin, desafiándolo.

-¿A sí? pues vamos a comprobarlo mañana a la mañana- dijo firmemente Bolin- Korra ¿a qué hora?

-Eh... ¿desde cuándo esto se volvió una competencia?- pregunto ella mirando a ambos amigos que se miraban desafiantes, pero de forma amistosa.

-Bolin, Hasook, dejen de actuar como niños- dijo por primera vez Mako.

-Oh Mako, deja de actuar como si a ti también no te llama la atención...- contesto Bolin.

-Sabes, estoy bastante confiado en que puedo ganarle a ambos...- dijo Hasook- dese que mi pierna mejoro siento que puedo hacer lo que sea.

-¡Yo también quiero correr!- salto de la nada Ian.

-No, tú iras a jugar con Meelo ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunto su padre- a todo esto... Korra, si es posible podemos hablar sobre algunos temas mañana en la tarde... creo que estas más que al tanto que falta poco tiempo para...- Shaoran guardo silencio esperando a que Korra entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. Ese silencio causo que sus que todos se quedarán pensativos y un poco intrigados al respecto.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Claro, no hay problema- contesto Korra con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen que hablar?- pregunto Mako. Todos en ese momento se vieron un tanto confundidos.

-Hijo, yo trabajo para la empresa Yagami... la empresa que le dejaron sus padres a Korra- comento Shaoran dejando sorprendido a Mako.

-¿La empresa Yagami?- pregunto Alison- ¡Imposible!- dijo negando a saber que ella fuera hija de los dueños de unas de las nuevas empresas que salieron a flote hace años y fue un éxito.

-Mako, es sorprendente que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso- comento Hasook.

-Últimamente no se da cuenta de muchas cosas- dijo Bolin ni tan alto ni tan bajo.

-Te oí Bolin- le dijo su hermano mayor.

-Pero Mako, tú eres ¡tú! imposible que te hayas despistado tanto.

-Todos somos humanos Bolin- dijo Korra- nadie es perfecto o tiene que serlo- termino por decir, mirando exactamente a la nada. Todos guardaron silencio por un tiempo.

-Pero Mako sí es perfecto- y el silencio fue interrumpido por le intrépida novia del maestro fuego quien lo abrazaba como si lo pudiera perder al aflojar el agarre- es lindo, guapo, inteligente, con un buen físico...

-Y otra vez empezó- dijo Bolin cansado.

-Pobre de ti...- dijeron Hasook y Korra al mismo tiempo.

-Korra- apareció Tenzin junto a Lin.

-Tenzin, Lin, hasta que al fin aparecen... ¿Y ahora qué hice, que ni siquiera yo me entere?- pregunto algo graciosa.

-Korra, a la oficina- dijo Lin- buenas tardes- saludo a las personas antes de irse.

-Andando Korra, buenas tardes- se despidió Tenzin en general a todos, que fue contestado.

-Bueno, hasta mañana chicos... Ian, señor- saludo Korra y se fue detrás de su tutor y la jefa de policías.

…

La noche ya había caído, las estrellas junto a la luna brillaban en el cielo oscuro. La brisa nocturna soplaba suavemente, las olas del mar golpeaban contra las rocas ni tan fuerte o suave. Por las oscuridades se movía ella, con el traje de espíritu rojo. No tenía planeado ir tras un igualitario, ya que es perdió el rastro, solo salió a entrenar como tenía costumbre desde hace tiempo. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles, con pequeñas fuentes de agua y un arroyo. Por el alrededor no había nadie, algo que se aseguró para no correr riesgos. Estaba practicando algunos movimientos de fuego control. Tenía ganas de sacar algo de impotencia que tenía acumulada desde el día anterior, había fracasado al ataque contra Amon y los igualitarios.

Estaba tan concentrada que no noto que ya estaba allí más de 2 horas. La madrugada había llegado y decidió tomar un descanso. En un lugar alto, para ser más específica en una rama resistente de un gran árbol, decidió sentarse por un momento. Se sacó la máscara y observaba el cielo, pensando en todo lo que paso…

**POV Korra.**

_-Todo cambio desde que llegue a High School Republic City. No tenía planeado involucrarme con personas… con amigos, no tenía planeado nada de esto. Solo fui allí porque Tenzin me obligo desde un principio. Después… no sé qué paso. Primero Bolin junto Asami, después Hasook, Jana y por último… Mako. Todo era más… "tranquilo" cuando solamente me tenía que preocupar por dos cosas, la compañía de mis padres e ir tras Amon y esa persona que mando a matar a mis padres. Todo lo que hago es para que él pueda vivir en este mundo… Pero ahora es más difícil. No tengo derecho a estar con personas y no quiero involucrarme con ellas hasta llegar a un grado que puedan salir dañados… no otra vez. Esa vez, fue por mí que no tomamos el automóvil y fue por mí que fuimos a la Are de Pro-Control… tal vez, ellos estarían aún vivos si yo no me hubiera metido en sus vidas y aunque suene egoísta… les doy gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, los necesitaba, necesitaba volver a sentirme viva, tener una familia porque era débil. Pero ahora que crecí no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados… es mi turno cuidar a los que son importantes para mí… _

_También sé que es egoísta que use el poder del Avatar para cumplir mis propios objetivos, pero prometo… juro que después de terminar con todo y ver que su vida no está en peligro, haré mi deber… lo que quiero y eso es ayudar a las personas. Por el momento, te pido perdón Aang, pero el Avatar aún debe estar muerto…_

_Todo se resolverá cuando termine con la escuela, otra vez mantendré mi mente enfocada en mis dos prioridades. Terminare con mis objetivos más rápidos y podré seguir con mi… vida._

**POV General.**

Korra estaba mirando a la isla memorial del Avatar Aang, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien estaba observándola, desde un lugar algo alejado, seguro.

Esta persona había llegado alrededor de un minuto y no le había quitado la vista a ella. Por la oscuridad no podía ver su rostro, pero noto que estaba vestida de una manera extrañan. Trato de acercarse un poco más, para ver si lograba ver la cara de esa persona que estaba sentada en el árbol, pero en ese intento quebró una rama, haciendo un ruido.

Korra se percató de ello e inmediatamente se puso la máscara y miro hacia dónde provino el sonido. Agarro una de sus espadas y la lanzo con fuerza cerca del lugar, hacia unos arbustos.

Bajo de un salto del árbol y fue hacia el lugar. Cuando llego no había nada, miró hacia los alrededores, pero no encontró rastro de un ser humano.

-Tal vez fue un animal…- dijo en un susurro Korra mientras sacaba la espada de la tierra. La limpió y la coloco en su lugar- será mejor irme…

…

Pasó una semana desde el incidente de la Arena de Pro-Control, 5 días desde que Korra se había encontrado con sus amigos y desde allí no los volvió a ver. No iba a la escuela, pero por insistencia y orden de Tenzin se vio obligada a asistir. Su plan era ir un día y dar todos los exámenes que necesite dar y así tendría más tiempo para la compañía de sus padres.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, actualmente todos estaban en las aulas, pero llegó un poco tarde ese día. Doblo en una esquina y se encontró con un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando "secretamente" aunque en voz alta. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas cuando escucho algo que la dejó asombrada.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que Alison le era infiel a Mako!- dijo una chica alrededor de los 16 a 17 años.

-Pero no sabemos la fecha de esa foto- dijo otra chica, que no debía tener más de 15 años.

-Pero estuvo con el… ¡además el otro día los vi juntos!

-Es verdad, yo también, ayer estaba junto a Tahno- hablo una chica de cabellos rizados.

-¡Agth! Hay que decirle a él… pobre, lo está engañando…- dijo la chica que escucho primero.

Al parecer ese grupo de adolescentes estaban tan metidas en su tema de conversación que no notaron que Korra pasó a su lado.

Ella, solo se asombró al escuchar eso, pero alejo todos los pensamientos relacionados a ello ya que no tenía por qué meterse. Cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, toco dos veces y esperó que el profesor no estuviera de malas, porque si no ella tendría que aguantar su humor.

…

Era tiempo del receso. Korra se había quedado junto al profesor para que pudiera dar una lección. Jana y Asami la estaban esperando afuera del salón, mientras que Bolin, Hasook, Mako y Alison se fueron a caminar un poco. Mientras estaban por los pasillos, escuchaban a bastantes personas murmurar y los estaban observando.

-Oigan, ¿soy yo o hablan de nosotros?- pregunto Bolin.

-Es obvio que hablarían todavía de ustedes. Estuvieron en la final de Pro-Control y además cerca de Amon y salieron ilesos- respondió Alison. En parte tenía razón. Los días anteriores los miraban o hablaban de ellos como si tuvieran algo en la cara.

-Ya saben… es el precio de ser famosos…- dijo Hasook dando un suspiro, pero en realidad en parte le gustaba esa atención.

Al terminar el receso, todos regresaron a sus aulas. Mako, Bolin y Hasook al llegar notaron que el profesor junto a Korra estaban en la puerta, hablando tranquilamente.

-Bueno, los últimos que faltaban ya llegaron- habló el profesor Tho- señor Bolin, señor Hasook, espero que hayan terminado el trabajo que mande hace una semana- habló amablemente.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestaron ambos nombrados.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que lo estoy pidiendo en este momento a algunas personas y adivinen… ustedes son algunas de esas personas.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntaron ambos alarmados.

-¿Y qué hay de Mako… o Korra?- preguntó Bolin.

-El señor Mako seguramente lo tiene hecho y se lo pedíre, pero primero quiero ver los suyos… y la señorita Korra ya los entrego. Además necitos que ambos vayan a buscar los materiales a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Korra confundida- ¿para eso me mantenía parada aquí?

-Exactamente señorita Korra, así que por favor vaya con el señor Mako y consigan algunos pergaminos y un mapa- les ordenó amablemente mientras empujaba a Hosook y Bolin dentro del aula.

Korra se quedó viendo a la puerta que le cerró en frente suyo. No le hubiera importado ir por lo que quiera a la biblioteca, pero hubiera sido mucho mejor si su compañía fuera otra persona. Dando un suspiro de derrota, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Mako que no había dicho palabra también hizo lo que le ordenó su profesor.

El trayecto fue llenó de un silencio incomodo, nadie hacía el esfuerzo para acabar con ello. Una vez que llegaron a destino, cada quien se puso en la búsqueda de lo pedido. La biblioteca estaba en un silencio más cómodo, los únicos ruidos que había eran de las cosas que movían ellos, hasta que llegaron más alumnos.

-No puede ser… ¡Mako!- nuevamente el grupo de chicas con algunos chicos de 17 a 18 años entraron a la biblioteca. Ellas se acercaron a él invadiendo un poco de su espacio personal.

El tranquilo silencio fue reemplazado por las voces de todos los adolescentes. Korra quien se encontraba al otro lado, buscando el mapa, los ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. No tardó mucho en su búsqueda y al ver que su compañero trataba de librarse de ellas amablemente y no funcionaba decidió ir ella misma por los pergaminos.

-Es verdad… Mako, tienes que enterarte de algo que tiene que ver con Alison- hablo una chica.

-¡Sí!- contestaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Verás… ella se ve con Tahno de los Lobos Murciélagos…- dijo la chica de los cabellos rizados.

-Y no es solo eso, ¡también con otro hombre!

Al escuchar todas esas declaraciones quedaron en silencio.

-¿P… Qué?- pregunto Mako entre confundido en incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste, es la verdad.

-¿De a dónde sacaron semejantes cosas?- pregunto Mako arqueando la ceja.

-Es verdad, somos tus admiradoras y ¡por eso te decimos lo que vimos!- se defendieron las chicas. Los chicos que esta el momento se quedaron callados, prestaron por primera vez atención a la presencia de Korra.

Ella no les importo que todas esas personas estuviera allí, solo se dignó en buscar los benditos pergaminos.

-Oye… tú te me haces familiar- dijo un chico alto tocándose la barbilla en señal de pensar.

-¡Claro genio, ella fue parte de los Hurones de Fuego!- dijo un chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…- intervino un chico de cabellos rebeldes y castaño claro- ¿por qué no participaste en la final?- ahora todos guardaron silencio ante esa pregunta, olvidándose por un segundo de lo de Alison.

Korra quien estaba de espaldas se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

-Situaciones técnicas por el bien del equipo- contesto ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo y descifrando lo que acabo de decir, mientras que las chicas la escaneaban de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Eso qué significa?- pregunto el de cabellos rebeldes.

-Mh… cosas- se limitó a contestar ella.

-Tal vez era mejor que Hasook jugara, ya que estaba más preparado- dijo una chica pensando, ya que también le llamó la atención su respuesta.

-¡Ja!- se burló el chico más alto- ¿acaso nunca viste un partido? Ella estaba en el mismo nivel que Hasook- aseguro dándole un guiño.

-Pero ahora que recuerdo…- intervino el castaño- en tu último partido no parecías tú… tenías algo ¿o no?- pregunto, sorprendiéndola un poco ya que no pensaba que se le había notado las faltas de energía- Puede que sea una cara bonita, pero también tengo un buen ojo- aseguro con aire de grandeza.

-Cierto…- apoyo el otro chico- ¿tenías fiebre o te lastimaste algo?

-Eso ya paso… ni recuerdo bien como estaba ese día. Pero concuerdo con ustedes, ese día no fue uno de los mejores…- dijo ella regalándoles una casta sonrisa- Si me permiten, debo regresar a clases…- dijo ella agarrando los pergaminos y entregándoselos a Mako mientras ella llevaba uno y el mapa. Empezó a caminar y se despidió fugazmente con una señal de mano. Mako también lo hizo, ya que no quería escuchar más estupideces, pero cuando salieron de allí, las chicas también lo hicieron, pero se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Mako, lo que te decimos es cierto… no lo hacemos por algo en especial, solo porque te admiramos y se nos hace injusto que estés con alguien que te mete los cuernos- dijo la chica de los cabellos rizados mientras caminaba hacia él- Toma- le entrego una foto- esto es una prueba que te decimos la verdad… sabemos que no es tan comprometedora la foto, pero abre los ojos- dijo antes de regresar a la biblioteca.

Korra que se encontraba a solo un par de pasos no podía ver bien la imagen, solo se atinó a decir.

-Nos estamos tardando demasiado tiempo- para que Mako saliera de su mente y se pusiera en marcha nuevamente, no sin antes tirar la foto.

Caminaban por los pasillos nuevamente sin habla. Korra en el fondo tenía curiosidad por ver la foto, pero vio que él la tiro y también observo que estaba seguramente pensando en todo eso. En otras instancias ella le hubiera dicho que no le haga caso, o que abra los ojos, pero ahora, en la actualidad lo mejor era ignorarlo.

…

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas. En este período las mismas chicas insistían que Mako este vigilando a Alison, más el solo las ignoraba amablemente. Hasook, Bolin, Asami y Jana se enteraron de esto, al igual que mucho en la escuela, pero decidieron no meterse más, ya que hasta hace una semana Mako les dejo en claro que no quería escuchar más de eso. Alison al escuchar eso advirtió a esas "fans" de su novio que dejen de decir incoherencias, y al pasar el tiempo se sentía más segura que él no iba a prestar atención a esos rumores.

Para la felicidad de muchos, por no decir de todos, el ciclo escolar terminaba el día de hoy.

Unos se graduaban, otros pasaban de años, otros tenían la mente en estudiar, pero no creían que a la salida de la escuela habría un par de personas que darían un pequeño espectáculo…

-¡WOHO!- dijo Bolin eufórico, al igual que casi todos del salón cuando toco el timbre de salida. Salían más alborotados que nunca, pero esa emoción se iba regulando cuando salían hacia la gran entrada, en donde en el centro, no muy cerca o lejos de las puerta de entrada, estaba nada menos que Tahno, junto a sus dos compañeros.

Korra quién fue la primera en salir de su curso, se llevó una sorpresa. No tenía idea de por qué ellos se encontraban allí. Pero se alegró al ver que su apariencia había mejorado bastante desde la última vez.

Ella camino, entre la gente que hicieron un circulo encerrándolos a ellos, ya que siempre cuando venían estos, iba a pasar algo.

-Vaya, se tardan bastante…- dijo Tahno dando un suspiro.

Las personas salían y seguían quedándose viendo hacia ellos y al fin llegaron las personas que, al parecer, estaban buscando.

-Hasta que al fin aparecen…- comento él mientras veía fijamente hacia Mako y Alison. Las personas miraban hacia donde él tenía puesta la vista y se hicieron a un lado, para que los implicados sean visibles.

-¿Tahno?- preguntaron Hasook y Bolin al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Alison, al parecer aún sigues con el capitán de los Hurones de Fuego…- comento el con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere aquí Tahno?- pregunto Mako, ya se notaba que no estaba muy emocionado al verlo.

-Solo vengo a hacer una buena acción, por lo del torneo- dijo en voz baja esto último.

-No tiene nada que hacer aquí- escupió Mako.

-Vengo con las mejores intenciones Mako- contesto Tahno con sinceridad, que obviamente él, no la noto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- hablo Hasook para evitar que Mako empiece a molestarse de verdad.

-Como dije, vengo a hacer una buena acción.

-¿Buena acción? ¡Pff! Por favor, si hiciste trampa en el torneo y ahora vienes arrastrándote por una disculpa- le interrumpió Alison de repente- sabes… tenías merecido que Amon te quitara tus poderes…- dijo al final con una sonrisa. Todos se asombraron al escuchar semejante insinuación. La cara de Tahno no se modificó mucho, pero se notó que eso no le gustó nada. Hasook, Bolin, Mako, Jana y Asami, que estaban al lado de ella la miraron asombrados.

-¿Disfrutas viendo el sufrimiento de los demás?- pregunto Korra, no pensaba, no tenía planeado meterse. Pero al escuchar sobre Amon y de las pérdidas de sus poderes le hizo hablar antes que se dé cuenta.

-Vaya… pero porque no me sorprende que _tú _salgas en su defensa… Ah, ya sé por qué… porque tú estabas en complot con él para que ellos- refiriéndose a Mako y Bolin- perdieran el campeonato- acusó- por eso te sacaron del equipo.

Ahora la sorpresa fue más grande. Jinora que estaba luchando contra la muchedumbre para llegar hasta Korra y cuando lo logro vio que ella ya estaba cansada de escuchar a Alison, más no la culpaba porque su vos podía llegar ser irritante.

-Korra- dijo Jinora tocándole el brazo para que la mirara, lo cual lo logro pero otra vez miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y Alison.

-Tus suposiciones son absurdas- dijo tratando de calmarse- primero porque salte a la "defensa" de ellos porque no puede quedarme callada por escuchar tal cosa, que solo un ser con poco corazón puede desear eso… no sentir algo de compasión hacia unas personas que acabaron de perder algo muy valioso, es difícil… si bien cometieron errores, los mismos maestros teníamos que haberles dado su lección, no quitar parte de su vida- contesto firme- segundo, ¿yo, complot con ellos? Si lo que más quería era darles su merecido…- dijo mirándolos de reojo, mientras Tahno sonrió de medio lado- y tercero… tú sabes porque me corrieron del equipo- contesto desafiándola con la mirada.

Las personas habían hecho el círculo más grande, dejando ver a Korra y Jinora que trataba de captar su atención, pero como vio que era inútil se limitó a escuchar todo, ya que no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Sí porque eres una traidora y además me golpeaste…- dijo dramatizando, haciéndose la victima mientras se agarraba más fuerte del brazo de Mako. Las personas empezaron a hablar por debajo, aunque más notablemente que hace un momento. Korra solo bufó al escucharla.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso…- interrumpió Tahno, ganándose la atención de todos- Mejor dicho, ahora entiendo todo… ¿eso también afecto a tu estado?- le pregunto a ella.

-No sé de qué hablas…- aclaro Korra mirando para otro lado cruzándose de brazos, recordando que el la ayudo cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer.

-Claro que sí… cuando saliste del lugar de descanso- dijo mirándola.

-No pasó nada Tahno- le contesto ella mirándolo para que se calle.

-Claro que sí, estabas más pálida que nunca, estaba ardiendo de fiebre y casi te desmallas en el pasillo ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo el con media sonrisa de seguridad. Algunas personas dieron un grito de sorpresa, ya que nadie, salvo Tahno, sabía de su estado- Y con esa "agresión" de Korra hacia Alison es completamente incierta, tú Alison mentiste, como siempre. Ella no te golpeo, tú sola lo hiciste- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Las personas soltaron otra vez expresiones de asombro.

-¡Qué artimaña más absurda!- dijo ella muy enojada- ella me golpeo, la vieron.

-¿A sí? Mako, ¿tú la viste? Bolin, Hasook, Asami, Jana ¿ustedes vieron a Korra golpear a Alison?- les pregunto- ¿alguno vio eso?- pregunto esta vez hacia todo el grupo de personas. Algunas contestaron no, más otras guardaron silencio- ¿Ves? Nadie vio eso.

-¡Qu- Alison fue interrumpida por Tahno.

-Ya bata Alison, ella no te golpeo, aunque seas una gran molestia con una voz insoportable no sería capaz de hacerte daño. La verdad hasta yo pienso ahora… ¿por qué salí con alguien tan… tan tú?- dijo Tahno, ahora todos observaban a Alison.

-¿Qué… que… yo…? ¡No salimos nunca!- aseguro ella- Mako, no le creas- dijo mirándolo a él.

-Claro que sí y la verdad debe ser que estaba sordo… pero por suerte te deje a tiempo, antes que te quedes con lo que querías… Mako, ella es una de las típicas chicas que solo se interesan por la fama, dinero, atención- dijo mirándolo a él.

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!- grito Alison.

-Hola, querida…- dijo un hombre de no más de 24 años. Ahora la muchedumbre nuevamente se movió, dejando ver al hombre.

-Es… Estiv…- dijo Alison en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para muchos la oyeron.

-Y para dar el toque final… Estiv- dijo Tahno con una sonrisa triunfadora y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ese es el chico con el que la vi hace poco!- se escuchó una voz entre la gente. Todos empezaron a hablar. Mako la estaba viendo a ella y a ese hombre nuevo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- pregunto Hasook, ya que sabía que Mako no podría decir ni "A".

-Yo… Mako, no es lo que crees.

-Mako, sí es lo que crees- la interrumpió Tahno- ¿no se te hace extraño que justo cuando empezabas a avanzar en el torneo haya aparecido? Y no la has escuchado más de una vez decir "mi novio participante del Pro-Control". No hay que ser genio para sumar dos más dos…

-¡Ya cállate Tahno!- gruño esta.

-Además ¿no se te hizo raro que Korra haya hecho semejante cosa?- pregunto. Mako al escucharlo la vio a ella, más esta lo miro, pero dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos- Ella jamás hizo lo que te dijo Alison.

-¡Silencio!- grito Alison nuevamente- Mako no le estas creyendo ¿verdad?

-Creo que estoy siendo ignorando olímpicamente…- dijo Estiv.

-Y dinos Estiv, ¿qué cuento te invento a ti?- pregunto Tahno.

-Que tenía una hermana gemela, la cual era ella quien estaba con el capitán de los Hurones de Fuego y no ella- dijo mirándola.

-Eso…- Alsion trataba de decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-Estas descubierta Alison, no puedes dar marcha atrás…- dijo Tahno con media sonrisa- bueno, mi buena acción está hecha- dijo sacudiéndose las manos. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar. Alison trataba que Mako le dirija la palabra pero era inútil.

-Korra, vámonos- dijo Jinora llamando su atención. Ya que estaban recibiendo algunas miradas y eso no le gustaba. Korra la miro, asintió y empezaron a emprender camino hacia la salida. El segundo en irse fue Tahno junto a sus amigos. La multitud se estaba dispersando, Mako solo le dio el punto final a todo. No hizo una escena, como cualquier hombre que se enterará que lo engañaban. No, solo algo tranquilo le dijo que no eran nada y se fue de allí, seguidos por su hermano y amigos. Las personas que quedaban también empezaron a irse. Ese chico Estiv que hasta el momento se había quedado parado allí, le dio una señal a Alison que cortaban y se fue tranquilamente caminando, pero ahora ella decidió ir tras él. No podía perder todo, aunque era olímpicamente ignorada por él.

Todo ese pequeño tiempo fue extraño. Korra mientras caminaba junto a Jinora se sintieron observada, más habían algunos alumnos de la escuela, que presenciaron esa pequeño espectáculo, iban a unos pasos de ellas.

-Korra ¿estás bien?- pregunto Jinora.

-Claro ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?- dijo ella sin despegar la vista del camino.

Jinora dio una risa apagada y sin salir, negando con la cabeza.

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría no decir nada mientras sufres…

-No fue nada Jinora, ¿ves? Estoy viva.

-Sé que estas mintiendo… sí fue y te afecto todo eso- dijo muy segura.

-Tu opinión- contesto ella.

-No solo mi opinión, es lo que pasó y tú lo sabes- le acuso con media sonrisa.

-¿Puede quedar todo esto entre nosotras dos?- pregunto para acabar con el tema.

-Claro, pero…

-Sabía que vendría un pero…- dijo Korra soltando un suspiro- ¿pero qué?

-Quiero saber lo que paso con detalles- contesto sin dudar. Un silencio cayó, excepto por el suspiro de Korra, lo que significaba que era un trato.

* * *

**HOLA! al fin, de regreso! *-***

**Ya sé, pasó mucho tiempo, si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a los que me cortaron al luz y me jodieron la compu... -.-' **

**jajaja, bueno, recién este lunes pasado me la arreglo mi hermano (que por cierto, gracias hermano! 3 ) y bueno, tuve que formatear el equipo, en conclusión perdí todo... el avance que ya tenía de este cap, y de otras historia, más las ideas para esta.. ahora tengo que recordar todo o lo más importante y anotarlo en un cuaderno, es la forma más confiable... -.-' **

**Pero bueeeeeno, ya no puedo hacer más. Además que perdí tiempo en que tenía que instalar nuevamente word y todo eso, y tenía que recuperar unas cuentas que se me olvido... xD A eso súmenle un dolor de muelas, que solo duro tres días, y un resfrió que sigue intacto... o sea tengo el paquete completo de mala suerte... **

**Este capítulo fue ****más bien para terminar con la existencia de Alison, tenía planes que se quedara por más tiempo, pero mi mente dio un giro y ya veremos otro personaje (no es mujer, aviso) y bueno, para hacer las cosas más geniales! *-* **

**Por cierto, algo que quería hacer urgentemente era acabar con la época de la escuela, es innecesario y por eso me urgía en terminar con ello... :3 así pobre concentrarme en la drama más... ¿adulta? por así decirlo... o más sería, aunque obviamente tendrá sus momentos de lo antiguo... :3**

**Y bueno, nada más que decir. Solo que para los que leen "No es imposible" pues recién voy a empezar a escribir y que seguramente para esta semana que entra ya va a estar el capítulo... (tengo tanta impotencia, ya que el flashback lo tenía terminado y sinceramente no tengo ganas de volver a escribirlo, pero ni modo, cambiare varias cosas para no extenderme y seguir con las últimas cosas del final! *-* )**

**Bueno, gracias a todas las personas que leen****! ¡muchísimas gracias, me ponen muy feliz al saber que hay personas pacientes esperando leer un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia! *-* **

**Gracias por todo y ¡hasta la próxima! n.n **

**PD: ¡Felices pascuas! n.n y que este bien! :)**


	25. La sombra de un golpe

**Capítulo 24: La sombra de un golpe**

-Scoochy, quiero saber los últimos movimientos de los igualitarios en relación a la Triple Amenaza o cualquier otro grupo de bandidos…- le dijo Korra al niño. La noche estaba en su mayor punto, las calles parecían desiertas en la calle, así que era el momento perfecto para salir a buscar más información. En los últimos dos meses se concentró en lo suyo, aunque Tenzin la mantenía más vigilada que antes, algo muy astuto en él ya que no debía asistir a clases, estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

-Los igualitarios no dieron señales de vida- contesto él.

-Imposible… ¡en todo este tiempo tuvieron que hacer algo!- dijo Korra firme.

-Sé que es extraño, pero no conseguí nada de ellos. En cambio la Triple Amenaza sigue corrompiendo a gente. En el mercado atacaron a tres puestos y la policía llego tarde.

Korra al escuchar la poca información que quería y la injusticia golpeo un árbol que estaba cerca. Amon y los igualitarios estaban muchos pasos delante de ella y cada vez se alejaban más.

-También…- dijo él llamando la atención de ella- aunque solo es un rumor nacido a la casi inexistencia de los igualitarios, dicen que están preparando nuevas armas. No sé de qué se tratan- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de indiferencia.

-¿Nuevas armas?- pregunto ella para sí misma- a todo esto, Amon debe tener a alguien especializado en esto y además debe tener dinero…

-¿No maestros ricos, ellos son los culpables?- pregunto Scoochy.

-Es una suposición… esos guantes no son fáciles de hacer. Además hay muchos no maestros ricos. Tal vez se cansaron de los maestros opresores y se unieron a Amon.

-Puede ser…

-Bueno, creo que esto no llegara a nada… será mejor que te vayas, ya es demasiado tarde y perdón por retenerte tanto tiempo- se disculpó ella con media sonrisa.

-Mh… de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer- dijo Scoochy mientras levantaba los hombros restándole importancia. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejando a Korra pensativa.

Miro al cielo que se tornaba con las nubes grises que amenazaban en caer en cualquier comento. Respiro hondo y empezó a caminar para llegar a su casa, aunque se sentía agobiada con tanto papeles que debía revisar, así de decidió vagar sin rumbo para despejar su mente.

Camino por unas calle iluminadas en donde en la mañana están ocupadas por vendedores. Siguió su camino hasta el final de la calle, en donde llegaba a un pequeño parque que dejaba ver perfectamente la bahía de Yue, al igual que la isla memorial del Avatar Aang.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, parada contra las rejas, pero noto que no muy lejos parecían tener una batalla, algo raro porque antes no había escuchado nada. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el lugar, cada vez se escuchaba las voces y golpes más cerca. Se detuvo unos cuantos árboles atrás y observo que era los policías metal y un grupo de criminales que tenían de rehén a 3 pequeños llorando.

-¡Están rodeados, déjenlos libres!- sentencio un hombre mayor de los policías metales.

-No están en condiciones de hablar policías… aléjense o presenciaran la decapitación y el incendio vivo de unos niños- dijo uno con una sonrisa macabra que sostenía al menor de los niños- denos nuestro dinero y serán libres con vida, sino se los entregaremos en… cenizas…- dijo por último con una sonrisa. Una niña y un niño, que eran los menores soltaban lágrimas y llantos audibles- ¡Silencio mocosos!- grito haciendo que lloren más, aunque en silencio, mientras que el otro niño, más mayor que los otros dos, solamente mostraba furia, enojo y rencor.

-¡No hagan nada de lo que después se arrepentirán!- dijo la voz de un hombre… esa voz, esa voz se la hacía conocida a Korra, aunque todavía no despegaba la vista del grupo de delincuentes que tenían a los pobres niños, ya que si se distraía podrían hacerles daño y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Somos 5 contra 6, aunque tienen la ventaja de un hombre, nosotros tenemos a estos pequeños… será mejor que no sigan perdiendo tiempo y ¡traigan nuestro dinero ahora!- hablo el otro sujeto que tenía las manos libres y apuntaba al niño mayor, debe ser que tenía alrededor de 9 años, no más.

-Están en eso, pero dejen a los niños- hablo nuevamente el hombre mayor… esa voz también la conocía.

-Cometieron un error al seguirnos y quererse pasar de listos, ahora el tiempo de vida de estos mocosos se redujeron a la mitad… tienen 30 minutos para traer los millones de yuanes que pedimos, porque si no tendrán que usar ese dinero para el funeral de estos tres…

Todos callaron, lo único que se escuchaban era las olas del mar que no estaban tan lejos de la bahía. Estaban rodeados de árboles, más el lugar en donde ellos se encontraban estaban despejado por un camino.

-Jefe…- dijo la voz de otro hombre, que si la distinguió perfectamente. Korra desvió la vista para encontrarse con nada menos que tres, de los seis policías, eran nada menos que el jefe Saikhan, alguien a quien ya conocía bien por sus veces que tuvo que estar en la comisaría, y los otros dos, que fueron los que más le sorprendieron, eran nada menos que Hasook y Mako. No estaban vestidos como policías metales, pero sí uniformados de la estación ¿Qué hacían ellos dos, vestidos así en este conflicto?

_-¡¿Qué… qué están haciendo ellos dos acá?!- _pensaba Korra- _Parece que Mako le está diciendo algo a Saikhan… y… ¿por qué esos tipos tienen a los niños? Claro, el dinero… Maldición, ¡¿Por qué?!_

-Están haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir todo el dinero, pero por favor, no alteren a los rehenes…- pidió Saikhan.

-No gasten saliva, mejor usen ese tiempo para conseguir todo el dinero y así terminaremos más rápido con todo esto… mi amigo maestro fuego no es muy paciente- dijo mirando a al sujeto que tenía a la niña, de alrededor d años, y con la mano libre hizo fuego control acercándose al rostro de la pequeña.

-¡No lo hagan!- dijo Saikhan poniéndose en posición de combate- baja la mano, ya están haciendo todo lo posible, pero hasta el momento no les hagas daño- sentencio.

-No están en posición de ordenar- dijo un sujeto que sostenía al menor de los niños y lo apuntaba con un arma.

Se quedaron así, los minutos pasaban lentamente, cada segundo era decisivo, pero para los delincuentes ya paso, muy rápido y el plazo había acabado.

-Lastima… para los padres de ellos, se quedaran sin hijos y cargan en su mente con la muerte de ellos por no llegar a tiempo- dijo el maestro fuego y levanto su mano para hacer fuego control, mientras que los otros dos que tenían a los niños también daban comienzo a la aniquilación de estos. Saikhan, junto a los policías metal no resistieron más y atacaron. Mako se fue contra el que tenía al mayor de todos, Hasook contra el maestro fuego, Saikhan contra el que tenía al menor de todos y los otros tres atacaron a los maestros tierra que escoltaban a sus cómplices y rehenes.

Korra estaba a punto de salir detrás de ese árbol para atacar, pero prefirió no pudo hacerlo ya que vio como el sujeto que amenazaba al pequeño con un arma de fuego se alejaba de Saikhan y estaba muy nervioso, más que hace un momento, ahora podía matar al niño sin querer hacerlo.

-¡Quédate allí porque este mocoso morirá ahora mismo y tú serás el culpable!- dijo mientras lo cargaba y seguía apuntándolo. Espero un par de segundos, ignorando que los demás seguían luchando, y se fue corriendo. Él estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero se chocó con un policía metal que fue herido con fuego control.

Ignorando a los que estaban luchando, Korra se dirigió por donde se había escapado ese sujeto. Moviéndose con cuidado y procurando de no hacer sonido alguno se dirigió por un lugar en donde creyó escuchar un llanto.

-¡Silencio!- sentencio el sujeto en voz baja pero se podía notar su estado de nerviosismo.

Ella se colocó detrás de un árbol, estaban demasiado alejado de a dónde estaban luchando y escondidos perfectamente. Si no fuera por los ruidos que hacía no podrían encontrarlos ya que estaban en una pequeña cueva que estaba debajo de un puente que estaba en un gran arroyo.

Korra dio el último suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban ellos escondidos. ¿Cómo podría sacarlo de allí? Pensó rápido y lanzó una pequeña piedra hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba ella y se escondió nuevamente arriba de un árbol.

Pasó no más de 7 segundos y vio como ese sujeto asomaba su cabeza para verificar que no haya alguien.

-Este lugar no es seguro… maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!- sentencio este mientras jalaba el niño y lo hacía caminar hacia el lado opuesto de donde escucho el ruido de la piedra. En un par de pasos ya se encontraban pasando por el árbol en donde ella se encontraba. Pasaron de largo, sin notar su presencia y Korra decidió que era el momento de atacar.

Tomo salto del árbol todavía sin hacer demasiado ruido y tomo del arroyo cerca agua para lanzarla directamente hacia la mano que tenía el arma de fuego.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ-?!- el sujeto se quedó sorprendido al ver su mano congelada y volteo rápidamente para ver a Korra que iba corriendo hacia él.

Con una patada lanzo un trozo de roca hacia ella.

-¿Así que eres maestro tierra?- pregunto Korra cuando ya había esquivado el ataque.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto claramente enojado.

-Nadie que te importe…- comentó ella para tomar más agua y lanzarla como un látigo causando que soltara la mano del niño y esté callera.

-Maldita…- este con el brazo libre empezó a lanzarle rocas sin sentido y ella solo se encargaba de esquivarlo. En un momento, con un golpe, el sujeto se libró del hielo destrozándolo y apunto hacia el niño que no se había movido del lugar. En menos de 3 segundos apunto hacia su cabeza y disparo. El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza por el susto. El arma se disparó e hizo contacto con algo, pero fue con el agua concentraba con fuerza frente al niño como un escudo.

-¿Pero q-?- el sujeto se quedó callado ya que se distrajo y fue golpeado en el estómago por ella con una patada.

-Secuestrar a un niño y tratar de matarlo, es algo imperdonable…- dijo Korra mientras se acercaba al sujeto que se sostenía el estómago- vas a estar en la cárcel mucho tiempo…- le dijo seriamente y sin emoción en su cara. Hizo nuevamente agua control para dejar paralizado al sujeto con grandes rocas de hielo en los pies y en las manos. Cuando terminó vio al pequeño y se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto suavemente, con cuidado. El niño solamente estaba temblando en su lugar y asintió con miedo- No te preocupes, ese sujeto ya no podrá hacer nada- trato de tranquilizarlo, aunque fue inútil.

-¿Puedes decirme cuántos años tienes?- pregunto mientras se ponía a su altura, pero el niño no hacía o decía nada… solo seguía llorando, nunca paro de hacerlo- Mh… ya veo, es difícil hablar después de todo lo que pasaste. Esperaremos aquí hasta que lleguen los policías. ¿Está bien?- dijo ella amablemente, aunque de igual manera no recibió respuesta.

Pasó alrededor de 3 minutos y se escucharon venir personas. Korra se levantó y se puso en alerta, por las dudas si eran los compañeros del sujeto que se estaba prácticamente congelando.

-Allí están- dijo un hombre, que Korra reconoció la voz de su amigo Hasook.

-¡Alto ahí!- ahora se escuchó la voz de Mako.

-Ops… es el momento de irme- dijo Korra tragando grueso. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero se detuvo ya que alguien se aferró a su pantalón.

-¿Qué…?- al ver el niño y su cara que mostraba terror por las personas que venían soltó un suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza- No te preocupes… esas personas que vienen son policías- al menos eso pensaba ella- y vienen a arrestar a los tipos malos como él- apunto al sujeto que seguía en el suelo- no te preocupes, me quedare contigo para que veas que es cierto…- dijo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Quedat-!- Mako se quedó en la nada misma al ver al sujeto congelado en el suelo y a nada menos que a Korra.

-¡¿Korra?!- dijo Hasook confundido mientras se acercaba cauteloso a ella.

-Sí Hasook, ya no estés en posición de combate…- le dijo ella golpeando sus manos para que deje de apuntarla.

-¿Pero… pero…? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?- pregunto él, mientras Mako se dirigió hacia donde estaba el secuestrador congelado e inmovilizado.

-Estoy en una fiesta ¿y tú?- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Yo también- le siguió el juego él- junto a Mako- dijo apuntándolo a su amigo. Korra lo miro y él también, pero ninguno dijo algo.

-Ya veo, bueno, será mejor que se lleven a ese sujeto a menos que se muera congelado…- dijo pensativa mientras lo apuntaba.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Hasook dirigiéndose hacia el lugar para descongelarlo- pero todavía tienes que explicar qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche aquí y luchando con este tipo- recrimino y ella le saco la lengua.

-Sí, como no…- dijo con la mano en su cadera y negó la cabeza- Oye…- dijo ahora al niño- tengo que irme… ellos dos son buenas personas y te llevaran con tus padres… no tengas miedo- dijo con una sonrisa, pero el niño mostro claramente miedo.

-Lo siento Korra- habló Mako- pero tienes que acompañarnos- sentencio.

-¿Qué… pero…? ¡No!- dijo con algo de miedo- solo díganle que ese tipo se resbalo y cayó en el arroyo… no sabía nadar, y justo ustedes llegaron y Hasook lo agarro congelándolo, yo me tengo que ir…- dijo dispuesta para irse pero sintió como alguien le tomaba por al brazo y la mano. Giro y vio que Mako la sostenía por el brazo y el niño con sus dos manos agarraba fuertemente la suya.

-Tienes que acompañarnos- dijo nuevamente. ¿En qué momento había llegado tan rápido junto a ella?

-Estoy acabada…- dijo con él último suspiro.

Los 5 se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la batalla anteriormente y notaron que todos ya estaban esposados y los niños estaban abrazados.

-¡PIT!- dijeron los pequeños mientras se levantaban de donde estaban sentados y fueron a abrazarlo. El niño también corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Los felicito- dijo Saikhan a Mako y Hasook que tenían esposado al sujeto.

-En realidad, nosotros no lo atrapamos- dijo Mako.

-¿Se entregó?- pregunto sorprendido.

-No, fue Korr- Hasook se quedó en silencio al ver que se amiga estaba a punto de irse hasta que el giro y la vio, causando que todos la vieran- Korra, no te escaparas…- le dijo su amigo.

Ella solo se paró recta en su lugar y se tensó.

-¿Korra?- pregunto Saikhan acercándose y quedando detrás de ella. Está, tomándose su tiempo volteo para enfrentarlo.

-Mh… hola jefe Saikhan…- le dijo Korra saludándolo normalmente, aunque su sonrisa era tensa.

-Pensé que Lin y Tenzin te habían advertido y mantenían controlada con respecto a esto…- le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada…- se defendió levantando las manos- estaba viendo la bahía de Yue hasta que escuche ruidos y vine a ver, encontrándome con ustedes. Espere detrás de unos árboles y fui tras ese sujeto porque había escapado con el niño… nada más.

-Eso tendrás que explicárselo a jefa Lin Beifong y el concejal Tenzin- le dijo el mientras giraba y ordenaba a sus hombre llevar a los presos a la patrulla para ir a la comisaria- nos acompañaras.

-Pero… pero… vamos, por favor, ¿no puedo irme a casa? Estoy cansada, además yo no he hecho nada malo, es más ayude a agarrar a los tipos malos.

-Lo siento, pero estuviste involucrada en el rescate, debes dar declaración- le dijo y por última vez antes de irse sin parar -Mako, Hasook, procuren que Korra no escape- les dijo mientras levantaba a un tipo y se lo llevaba a la patrulla en que vinieron apoyo.

Korra al escuchar eso se dio por vencida, ya no podría escapar. Cuando alzo la vista la poso en ambos nombrados en que vieran que ella no escape y les dio una mirada de muerte.

Empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a ambos, todavía con un pequeño escalofrío que recorría por sus espaldas por tal mirada.

…

Después de varias horas, que trajo al amanecer con todavía las nubes que no dejaban ver los rayos del sol, Korra al fin pudo irse de la comisaria. Lo increíble es que tardo más tardo fue la declaración que tuvo que dar, aunque hubiera sido más rápido si la bendita máquina de escribir hubiera funcionado desde un principio. Extrañamente Lin no le dio un gran sermón, lo que le hizo preocuparse aún más, tal vez estaba esperando a que Tenzin se encargue…

Cuando salió de la estación de policías se encontró con Mako y Hasook vestidos con ropas normales y al parecer la estaban esperando.

-Hasta que por fin sales…- le dijo Hasook. Korra solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de decir "no me he olvidado lo que me hicieron".

-Lin tenía que hablar conmigo… y para conseguir su atención tuve que esperar mucho… mucho tiempo…- le dijo tranquilamente aunque muy cautelosa para que note su humor- tanto tiempo que ya amaneció.

-Nosotros también estuvimos aquí hasta estas horas, no eres la única- se defendió él.

Korra empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraron ellos.

-Sí, pero yo podía irme y hacer como si nada pasara. Ahora tengo más problemas gracias a unas maravillosas personas que me retuvieron- acuso con sarcasmo.

-Sí, deben ser unas personas geniales…- dijo Hasook, causando que ella tenga ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza- A todo esto, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí a esas horas de la noche?- esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, aunque debió de tenerlo por seguro que le preguntarían por eso.

-¿No te lo dije?- pregunto ella.

-Sí, pero no creo que estés en una _fiesta_\- acusó.

_-Bien, eso no era la mejor opción, ¡solo estaba bromeando!_\- pensó ella- Yo… hay cosas que son privadas- trato de zafarse.

-¿Qué cosas son tan importantes como para andar a esas horas en la noche y sola?- pregunto ahora Mako que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de la situación.

-Emh…- _Bien, eso no me lo esperaba ¿no pueden solamente dejar de preguntar?_\- Yo… soy una joven normal que quiere divertirse como cualquiera de su edad- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Obviamente esa era una respuesta que no esperaban ninguno de ellos, se lo notaba en sus caras- Si quieren créanme sino, pues no es mi problema- dijo ella encogiéndose los hombros y empezó a caminar, pasando de largo a ambos.

-Claramente es una mentira- dijo Mako, causando que ella se detenga en su lugar.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto ella a la vez que giraba.

-Que estas mintiendo, mi padre en todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando contigo dice nunca te ha interesado ese tipo de cosas- acusó él. Pequeño detalle que se le olvido.

-¿Tan difícil es creer que yo puedo tener vida más allá de lo que todos ven?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, porque te conocemos Korra, por eso sabemos que estás mintiendo- dijo ahora Hasook.

_-¿Me conocen? Creo que no… ni siquiera yo me conozco bien- _pensó ella.

-Además, nos enteramos que no es la primera vez que vienes por temas parecidos.

-No soy una delincuente- se defendió.

-Claro que no lo eres, todo lo contrario, salvas gente, las ayuda y te metes en peleas en donde hay injusticia…- recalco Mako.

-Creo que cualquiera puede hacer eso…- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, no por estar avergonzada, sino no quiere que vean que en sus ojos se ve un brillo especial, que ella sabe que lo tiene.

-No cualquiera, pero tu si- dijo Mako- ¿por qué?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Buena pregunta… la cuestión es encontrar una respuesta para ella- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Había cierta tensión entre ellos dos. Ninguno apartaba la vista, desde hace tiempo no se veían y cuando lo hacían no se hablaban o trataban como antes.

-Bueno, creo que si no podemos encontrar la respuesta de ello ahora- dijo Hasook llamando la atención de ambos- debemos dejar que nuestros cerebros descansen por el día de hoy. Vamos, te acompañamos a casa Korra- se ofreció Hasook en cuenta de Mako también. Korra no dijo nada primero, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo acepto, ya que más daba.

En la mitad del trayecto se acordó de algo muy importante ella

-¡Cierto!- dijo deteniéndose en su lugar, ganándose la mirada de confusión de ambos chicos- ustedes dos… ¿qué hacían vestidos con uniformes de policías metales?

Mako y Hasook se miraron, y nuevamente sus vistas se posaron en ella.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te das cuenta- hablo Hasook.

-Ya me había dado cuenta antes, solo que con todo lo que paso, me distraje… ¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Entramos a la estación de policías…- contesto Hasook- Lo teníamos pensado desde hace tiempo y gracias a que somos reconocidos por el Pro-Control fue más fácil dejarnos probarnos.

-No sabían que querían eso…- dijo ella retomando la caminata al igual que ellos.

-Sí, en realidad nadie lo sabe, ni Jana, o Bolin o Asami…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Porque Bolin podría meterse en la cabeza también venir y es muy peligroso- contesto Mako.

-Pero si es su deseo, puede hacerlo, no le pueden detener.

-No queremos que se arriesgue. Y en cuanto a Asami y Jana, sabemos que ellas armarían un escándalo que es muy peligroso- dijo Hasook.

-No quiero estar en sus zapatos cuando se enteren- contesto Korra negando con la cabeza.

-Ni nosotros, aunque pueden que lo entiendan- dijo Hasook esperanzado- No somos esos típicos chicos mimados que seguirán los mismos pasos que sus padres, nosotros queremos esto, aunque sea peligroso.

-Entiendo eso…- le contesto Korra en voz baja, pero lo escucharon perfectamente.

-¿Y por qué sigues los pasos para hacerte dueña de la compañía?- pregunto Mako.

-No voy a permitir que los sueños y esfuerzos de mi padre se vayan por la borda. Él trabajo arduamente por cada cosa que tuvo y yo las mantendré. Además… no es tan malo como creen, solo es agotador estar llenos de papeles por mucho tiempo- contesto con media sonrisa.

-Y si no tendrías que estar bajo cargo de la compañía… ¿Qué harías?- le pregunto Hasook.

-¿Qué haría?- se preguntó ella otra vez- no sé, solo cuidaría que mis padres, si estuvieran vivos, sean más felices como sea por todo lo que me dieron…

-No creo que tus padres quieran ver a su única hija pasar el resto de su vida en algo en que no es feliz- le dijo Mako. Ella al escuchar la frase se tensó completamente…

-Ya dije, lo único que me importan son _ellos _y como no están, seguiré sus sueños, con eso soy más que feliz. Me dieron todo a mí y yo no pude darles todo de mí… y aunque no estén aquí, conmigo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea como si ellos mismos estuvieran realizando sus metas y sueños- le dijo ella todavía tranquila- En todo caso…no estoy siendo infeliz, sino me siento mejor con migo misma si hago todo esto, me siento más cerca de mi padre- dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo eran ellos?- pregunto ahora Hasook- digo, su forma de ser, su carácter…

-Ellos…- dijo ella pensando y tomo un gran suspiro- pues mi madre siempre tenía una sonrisa, era cariñosa, aunque yo con mi padre hacíamos ciertas cosas que podía convertirla en el ser más estricto de este mundo…- dijo con una pequeña risa- y mi padre, se parecía a mí, teníamos el mismo carácter. Ambos amábamos el Pro-Control y cuanto tenía tiempo se ponía a practicar conmigo en el jardín.

-Así que era maestro agua tu padre también…- dijo Hasook asintiendo.

-En realidad, era maestro tierra- le dijo ella- y mi madre un no maestro…

-Pero…- Hasook se quedó en medio de la pregunta.

-No es tan normal que los hijos salgan siendo maestros de otro tipo de elemento, pero si hay casos…- dijo Mako haciendo que Hasook entienda, lo que Korra agradeció, no debía hablar más de lo debido.

El resto del camino solo fueron pláticas de estos dos meses que pasaron fuera de la escuela y sus planes.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Korra una vez que llegaron- aunque no era necesario- agregó.

-Sí, puede ser que no ya si tomamos en cuenta que estabas en plena noche en un lugar muy alejado y solitario…- dijo Hasook, haciendo que Korra le dé media sonrisa de culpabilidad y Mako la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados- pero somos caballeros.

-Como digas, adiós- se despidió ella con la mano mientras se disponía a entrar a su departamento, aunque sintió una mirada detrás, más no se dio vuelta porque le pareció absurdo.

…

-¿Sí?- Tenzin contesto el teléfono en su despacho- Lin, que extraño que me llames a estas horas de la mañana- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como Pema le dejaba una taza de café sobre la mesa y le daba un beso en el aire- ¿Qué Korra qué?- pregunto- ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? No, está bien, yo hablare con ella, cuando tenga tiempo. Además en este momento debemos tener en cuenta más a las acciones de… sí, ya sabes, bien, hasta pronto- dijo una vez que ya colgó.

-¿Qué paso con Korra?- pregunto Pema con un tono de preocupación.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes, solo que un equipo estaban detrás de unos secuestradores que tenían de rehenes a 3 pequeños y justo Korra estaba cerca, y se metió en ese asunto, ocurrió esto a las horas de la madrugada del día de hoy…- dijo Tenzin con un suspiro.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo Korra sola a esas horas? ¿A menos que no estuviera sola?- se preguntó Pema con la mano en su barbilla, lo que hizo que Tenzin arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Claro que Korra iba a estar sola, ella siempre hace todo a su manera.

-Cariño, falta poco para que ella deje de ser una chica de 17 años, no puedes atarla, pero también a mí no me gusta que se arriesgue. Si tan solo apareciera la persona que… que les quito a sus padres, ella podría estar en paz- dijo Pema preocupada. Tenzin se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a su mujer embarazada.

-Lo sé, cada día que pasa estamos más lejos, no hemos conseguido nada en los últimos años, pero aun así el caso está abierto.

-Cariño… debes hacer lo que sea para encontrar a esa persona- pidió Pema con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo sé y yo también que esto se dé por acabado, pero no tenemos más pistas… además…- Tenzin calló.

-¿Además?- repitió Pema- Tenzin, ¿pasa algo?- él soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-Además las personas del concejo están viendo los reportes y notaron que hay un caso de hace más de 5 años que aún está abierto.

-¿Y?- pregunto Pema sin encontrarle el problema.

-Lo que sucede es que vieron como si eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo, alguien dijo que eso solo llevaba que los policías estén con algo que ya pasó y ocupan el tiempo innecesariamente, por lo que quieren que cerremos el caso.

-Pero… Tenzin, si cierran el caso quedara como si los padres de Korra hubieran muerto por un asalto y no por un asesinato a conciencia- dijo Pema alterada- si lo hacen, Korra… Korra se va a derrumbar, ese es su único confort, saber que aún están buscando a los que les quitaron la vida a sus padres. Si cierran el caso Korra…

-Lo sé Pema, lo sabemos… tanto Lin y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero es más que claro que hay que cerrar el caso, ya llevo casi 6 años abierto casi con nulas pistas, lo que nos obliga a cerrarlo como un intento de robo que termino en la muerte de dos personas- dijo Tenzin mostrando claramente preocupación.

-No… no puede ser- Pema sostenía su mano en la boca- si eso pasa, Tenzin, si eso pasa Korra querrá hacer justicia, de una manera u otra- le dijo mientras tomaba de los brazos a Tenzin- Irá a buscarlos y pondrá su vida en riesgo…

-No vamos a permitir que eso ocurra- aseguro él- haremos lo imposible, pero Korra no se arriesgara más de lo que ya se hizo- dijo decidido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa que estaba contra su pecho y solaba algunos llantos. Saben por todo lo que paso Korra, o al menos creen saberlo todo, y pudieron ver como ella vivía sin luz en sus ojos por mucho tiempo.

…

-Princesa Jana- llamó Tarrlok a Jana quien se encontraba entrenando con una chica maestra fuego en un círculo, elemento contra elemento.

Jana lanzaba látigos de agua que la mayoría iban hacia la chica, aunque esta se defendía bien.

-No tengas miedo de atacar, estamos aquí para entrenar y no solo yo debo atacar- dijo Jana en voz alta para que la chica que era una guardia del loto Blanco la escuchara perfectamente.

-Está bien princesa- dijo la chica y allí empezó a lanzar ataques no letales, pero a medida que el combate se extendía, debía poner más fuerza en cada llamarada, en cada golpe con precisión.

Jana se encontraba en el mismo estado que la maestra fuego, más cuando Tarrlok dijo que era suficiente pararon.

-¡Estuviste increíble hermana…!- dijo Lucy mientras iba corriendo hacía Jana y la abrazaba.

-Lucy… estoy toda sudada y te ensuciare…- le dijo Jana mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Gracias por la ayuda- le agradeció Jana a la maestro fuego.

-Fue un honor luchar contra usted- contesto antes de irse del lugar.

-Hermana, hermana, ¿ya podemos ir a jugar a la fiesta de té?- pregunto emocionada Lucy.

-Perdón Lucy, pero demo asearme y tenía planeado encontrarme con Asami y mis amigos porque hace tiempo no nos reunimos…- se disculpó Jana- ve y pregunta en donde esta Ikki o Jinora, ellas de seguro querrán jugar- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…- dijo Lucy con un puchero mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su casa.

Una vez que la pequeña estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Tarrlok se acercó para hablar con Jana.

-Princesa, eso fue muy impresionante- le dijo él con media sonrisa- veo que está más decidida a fortalecerse.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer ¿o no?- pregunto ella mientras suspiraba- se supone que soy el Avatar y a pesar que aún no haya podido controlar cualquier otro elemento, no significa que deba quedarme sentada.

-Es admirable como piensa.

-Es lo que cualquiera pensaría… ¿me necesitabas para algo Tarrlok?

-No, solo quería saber qué hará en el resto del día.

-Iré con unos amigos, no es necesario que estés cuidándome todo el tiempo. Además Asami vendrá aquí y recién nos iremos para la ciudad…

-Como diga- le dijo Tarrlok mientras se agachaba en forma de una pequeña reverencia- además creo que su hermano mayor, el príncipe Cen, la estaba buscando aunque se dirigió hacia la ciudad.

-Bueno, tal vez lo vea cuando me vaya, será mejor cambiarme- dijo Jana.

-Que tenga buena tarde princesa- dijo Tarrlok con una última reverencia y vio cómo se alejaba.

…

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, las nueves grises aún seguían muy presentes bajo el cielo de Ciudad Republica, pero las personas transitaban sin preocupaciones. En el muelle se encontraba el Príncipe Cen esperando a alguien…

-Creí que nunca llegarías- dijo Cen mientras veía caminar a un chico que vestía normalmente y tenía una valija en sus manos.

-Lo siento, solo me quede mucho tiempo observando la vista de la isla memorial al Avatar Aang- le contesto esté, rascándose la nuca con media sonrisa.

-Sé que estuviste ya aquí. ¿No es verdad… Iroh?- pregunto con media sonrisa mientras se saludaban con un apretón de manos.

-Bueno, creo que es inútil negar eso- le contesto un chico de la misma altura que Cen, de tez blanca, cabellos negros, y unos ojos color ámbar.

…

-Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad?- pregunto Korra al otro lado de la línea.

-¡NO!- contesto un Bolin decidido- Vamos, desde hace tiempo no nos encontramos todos juntos- pidió.

-¿No podría ser otro día? ¡Bo, quiero dormir!- exigió Korra con voz cansadora.

-Pero si son más de las 3 de la tarde, ¿a qué hora te acostaste?- le pregunto.

-Mh… está bien, dime en qué lugar debemos encontrarnos- le pidió Korra para no tocar ese tema.

-¡Sí! Bueno…

…

Eran exactamente a las 4 de la tarde y Cen junto al joven que se llamaba Iroh se encontraban por las calles de Ciudad República buscando su hermana.

-No puedo creer que haya venido sola…- dijo Cen buscando con la vista a Jana.

-Vamos, veo que no has dejado de ser un hermano controlador después de todo- dijo Iroh entre risas.

-Creo que más ahora que nunca debemos saber en dónde estar ella- dijo Cen con algo de seriedad.

-Te comprendo- le contesto Iroh- sé lo que es querer proteger a alguien importante.

Siguieron caminando, hablando de temas que se le venían a la mente hasta que notaron que empezaba a lloviznar suavemente.

-Genial, ya me estoy dando un baño…- dijo Cen.

-Eres maestro agua, no sé de qué te quejas- le dijo Iroh mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-De igual manera…- dijo Cen, era verdad podía secarse cuando tuviera ganas. Se dirigieron hacia unos árboles del parque y se quedaron allí, hasta que Cen creyó reconocer a alguien, corriendo hacia esa persona. Iroh, un poco confundido lo siguió.

-¿Korra?- le pregunto Cen una vez que estuvo detrás de ella. Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte que hace unos momentos.

-¿Cen? Hola- lo saludo ella con media sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿puedo asumir que estás buscando a Jana y los demás?- pregunto.

-Asumes bien, quedaron en encontrarse cerca de aquí- le dijo ella y antes de que ´le contestase llegó Iroh.

-Gracias por decir que ibas a salir corriendo y tener la delicadeza de anunciarlo- le dijo con sarcasmo el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Lo siento, ¿bien?- se disculpó Cen.

Iroh hasta el momento no había prestado atención a la otra persona, pero después que desvío su vista observo que una mujer de piel morena, cabello totalmente empapado de color café y ojos celeste estaba frente a ellos.

-Hola princesa Jana…- saludo Iroh con una pequeña reverencia. En ese momento tanto Korra como Cen soltaron un grito de sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Korra sorprendida y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Pero…- Iroh se quedó un tanto confundido. La lluvia mojaba sus parpados, por lo que se le hacía un poco difícil ver, pero aún podía distinguirla.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona y por mucho…- le contesto Korra.

-Iroh, ella es Korra- al escuchar ese nombre Iroh miro sorprendido a Cen y este le asintió en señal que espere a que termine de decir todo- es una amiga de Jana. Korra el es Iroh, un viejo amigo- los presento.

-Korra… tú… perdón, usted se llama…- Iroh aún se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-Mh… un gusto, como dijo Cen, yo me llamo Korra y soy amiga de Jana- dijo ella- aunque no entiendo porque me has confundido.

-Es que… se parecen, digo, el mismo color de piel, de pelo, de ojos, la misma estatura…- trato de excusarse Iroh.

-Sí, tienen cierto parecido- dijo Cen, haciendo que Korra se sintiera confusa- pero tienen diferencias. Ejemplo, es que a ella le gusta hacer ejercicio físico y a Jana no mucho que digamos…- trato de bromear para alivianar el aire.

-Compre, le pido perdón señorita Korra- se disculpó él.

-No es necesario, cualquier se confunde…- _aunque confundirme con una princesa sí que es demasiado extraño-_ pensó- y no es necesario tanta formalidad, solo Korra.

-Está bien Korra.

-Si no les molestas ¿Qué tal si nos refugiamos en un lugar en donde no llegue la lluvia?- pregunto Korra, más ambos asintieron al notar que estaban bajo la lluvia.

En vez de ir a un refugió decidieron ir al lugar acordado con los demás ya que Cen estaba buscando a su hermana.

-¡Korra! ¡Cen! Y… ¿persona nueva?- pregunto confundido Bolin al verlos llegar.

-Hola- saludaron las recientes personas llegadas.

-¡Están empapados completamente!- dijo Asami al ver como se encontraban todos.

-No te preocupes, nos podemos secar…- dijo Korra mientras hacía agua control para sacar el agua de su ropa y la lanzaba a la calle. Cen hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora yo me quedare así- dijo Iroh.

-Deja de reclamar…- dijo Cen mientras se acercaba para secarlo.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te acuerdas de que me estoy congelando aquí.

-Sabes algo, te quedarás así. Eres maestro fuego, puedes calentarte ¿o no?- pregunto Cen con los brazos cruzados. Hatsa el momento todos se quedaron obsrebando la platica de amigos.

-Vamos Cen, esta peros que nosotros…- intervino Korra mientras se acercaba a Iroh y retiraba el agua de él, siendo observada atentamente por alguien en especial.

-Gracias Korra- le agradeció el con una sonrisa cuando ella termino, más esta le devolvió.

-Emh…- Bolin hizo una seña de qué se estaban perdiendo.

-Lo siento, chicos, él es Iroh. Lo recuerdas Jana, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Cen a su hermana.

-¿Jana?- le pregunto Iroh.

-Claro que sí, tanto tiempo Iroh- dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le saludaba formalmente.

-Iroh, ellos son Bolin, Asami, Hasook y Mako- dijo apuntando a cada uno y estos lo saludaron.

-Un gusto en conocerlos- dijo Iroh.

-Igualmente- respondieron estos.

-¿No me digas que llegaste hoy?- pregunto Jana.

-Sí, de hecho hace pocas horas…

-¡Cen! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reclamo a su hermano.

-Tu no estabas, ¿Qué querías qué hiciera?

…

En el palacio que se encuentra en la Isla del templo de aire se encontraba Tonraq, Senna, Lin, Tenzin y Tarrlok hablando sobre un tema en particular, un suceso que ocurrirá en casi un mes.

-Creo que estamos yendo algo rápido en este asunto- dijo Tarrlok- la princesa Jana no puede aún asumir ante todo el mundo que ella es el Avatar, y creo que la mejor opción es estar en silencio respecto a eso, es suficiente que en su cumpleaños asuma verdaderamente la tiara y nombre oficial de princesa.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Senna con preocupación- ella aún no puede controlar cualquier otro elemento y la dejaríamos desprotegida y en exhibición para cualquier atacante.

-Lo sabemos, pero el mundo exige saber quién es el Avatar, o si está vivo aún o ya reencarno. El decir al mundo quién es el Avatar estaríamos poniéndola en un problema, pero es su deber, además que ella desde que se enteró de la verdad a estado esforzándose mucho más- intervino Tenzin.

-No estaríamos dejándola a la intemperie. Tanto el Loto Blanco y los oficiales de Ciudad República estaríamos más alertas- dijo Lin.

-Podríamos creerle más Lin si demostrara eso, pero en cambio hay muchos casos que están abiertos aún y no hay sentido a ello.

-No estamos hablando de eso Tarrlok- dijo Lin algo dura.

-Estamos hablando de los policías si serán capases de estar más atentos aún están con casos que ya tendrían que estar cerrados- dijo el con media sonrisa.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Tonraq que mostraba dudas respecto a eso.

-No es nada Señor Tonraq, solamente casos…- dijo Tenzin para terminar con ese tema que no viene al caso.

-Si pero por ello puede que la princesa Jana este más desprotegida- dijo Tarrlok.

-No sé cómo puede estarlo, el Loto Blanco está custodiando el palacio día y noche- dijo Lin para que Tarrlok no se salga con la suya.

-Pero cuando está en la ciudad esta desprotegida- contrataco él.

-Pensé que habías dicho que serías un guardián de ella en todo el día, que no permitirías que le sucediera algo- dijo Lin, en ese momento Tarrlok borro la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Jana no quiere estar todo el día con custodia y en este momento debe estar junto a Cen, él también está en la ciudad- dijo Senna.

-Volviendo al tema…- intervino nuevamente Tenzin- Señor Tonraq ¿qué opina de esta situación?

-Estamos discutiendo el futuro de mi hija, pero no tenemos en cuenta su decisión. Si bien es el Avatar y tiene un deber, pero también es princesa de Ciudad República y una joven que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Ella tiene la última palabra, solo nosotros debemos estar apoyándola con cualquier decisión que tome- dijo Tonraq serio, a pesar que dijo eso, también quiere proteger a su hija.

-Entonces habrá que hablar con ella hoy mismo. La ceremonia en honor a sus 18 años y su nombramiento como princesa real está muy cerca y ella debe decidir si quiere o no revelar la verdad- dijo Lin.

-Pienso lo mismo, Jana ya está madurando y tomando las cosas con más seriedad, y sabe a qué atenerse con cualquier decisión que tome- dijo Tenzin- así que solo hay que esperar su opinión y actuar.

…

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar, las nubes parecía estar en el mismo lugar. En la ciudad, en dónde se encontraban el grupo de jóvenes, que era justamente en ese momento en el departamento de Korra, estaban todos hablando.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Fue fácil, cansados de estar en ese lugar y teniendo ganas de estar cómodos sugirieron irse hacía otro lugar y como la residencia de Korra estaba más cerca, ella propuso ir hacía ahí.

-Wow- dijeron Cen y Iroh al entrar en el departamento, si bien el primero ya había ido, no pudo observar bien cómo era por dentro.

-¿Verdad que es muy espacioso?- pregunto Bolin.

-Póngase cómodos- dijo Korra mientras dejaba su abrigo secado por agua control en un perchero.

Todos siguieron sus pasos y entraron a la espaciosa sala.

-Soy yo o ¿hay más espacio?- pregunto Bolin un poco confundido.

-De hecho si se parece más espacioso…- dijo Korra- debe ser porque movieron unas cosas para poder jugar… supongo- pensó ella.

-¿Ikki y los demás?- pregunto Jana.

-Sí, desde que la escuela terminó han estado viniendo más seguido- dijo Korra mientras se dirija a la cocina. En ese momento todos se acomodaron en los asientos, mientras que Iroh y Cen aún un poco incomodos se quedaron de pie.

Cada uno pudieron observar que en había un escritorio que contenían varias pilas de papeles ordenadas y una máquina de escribir en el centro. Una lámpara que apuntaba hacia el centro del escritorio y unos planos bien enrollados en la esquina de la habitación.

-Korra, esto no estaba aquí la última vez que vinimos ¿o sí?- pregunto Hasook apuntando hacia las cosas que estaban observando. Ella apareció de la cocina, aún se podía ver todo claramente porque había un gran espacio para una venta para ver.

-No, esto lo traslade aquí hace un mes o más- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un banco alto-Cen, Iroh, no creo que pretendan quedarse todo el día parados…- les dijo divertida.

-Ah… sí, mh… con permiso- contestaron ambos algo nerviosos mientras se sentaban.

-¿Y vives sola?- pregunto Iroh, todos en ese momento posaron su vista en ella, aunque ya sabían la respuesta siempre querían ver las expresiones que hacía ella cuando habla sobre ese tema.

-Sí, mis padres… ya no están, aunque de vez en cuando vienen Pema junto a sus hijos a hacerme compañía.

-Pema ¿la esposa del concejal Tenzin?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo los conoces?- pregunto y soltó un pequeño quejido porque Cen le golpeo el brazo- cierto, perdón por preguntar cosas personales- se disculpó Iroh.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Los conozco porque son mis tutores- contesto ella con media sonrisa, algo que se notaba que estaba agradecida con ellos.

El resto de tiempo se la pasaron hablando de cualquier tema, más se reían con las bromas de Bolin hacia Hasook, hasta que llegó una observación muy atenta por parte de Jana con respecto a Hasook, Mako y Korra.

-Parecen que no descansaron bien…- comento Jana- han estado bostezando barias veces desde hace tiempo.

-Yo… mh… sí, eso parece- dijo Hasook nerviosos y rascándose la cabeza

-Tú también Mako y eso que nunca se te ve tan cansado- dijo Bolin a su hermano.

-Y Korra, tú también lo estas ¿o no?- pregunto Asami.

Ellos tres tragaron saliva.

-Ah… eso debe ser porque me quede hasta muy temprano con las cosas del trabajo, ya sabes, informes… planos… trabajo- dijo Korra riendo nerviosa.

-Además- intervino Bolin mientras pensaba- ahora que recuerdo, cuando desperté por unos segundos, pude ver como tú recién te estabas acostando… ¿Por qué? Y Hasook, cuando te llame tu madre me dijo te acababas de acostar y ella te daría el mensaje ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Jana instantáneamente miro a su novio que estaba junto a ella congelado.

-¿Cómo es eso que te acababas de acostar?- le pregunto cuidadosa.

-Yo… sí, es que me quede con mi padre ayudándole en… ¿cosas?- contesto él dudando.

-¿Es una pregunta o una respuesta?- pregunto Bolin.

-No ayudes Bolin- dijo Hasook a su amigo- Mira Jana, no es nada de lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué, según tú, estoy pensando?

-No sé, pero no es nada malo.

-Entonces dímelo ¿Estabas con alguien o qué?- pregunto mietras se levantaba abruptamente de su lugar.

-Jana, tranquilízate- pidió Cen, más ella lo ignoro.

-Bien, estoy esperando la respuesta.

-Y Mako, ¿en dónde estabas también tú?- insistió Bolin- no me digas que estabas con una chica…- dijo muy cuidadosos Bolin entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Bolin!

El aire estaba demasiado tenso, tanto Hasook y Mako no decían nada y todos están con sus vista hacia ellos.

-Perdón ¿pero me perdí de algo?- pregunto Iroh en voz baja a Korra que estaba cerca suyo.

-Oh, cierto, Jana y Hasook son pareja- le informo Korra.

-No por mucho si no dice nada él…- intervino Cen en su charla.

-Cen, no seas así- regañó Korra a él, quien solo le sonrió en forma de disculpa- pero es verdad, conozco a mi hermana y si no habla, esta frito.

-En todo caso está congelado…- intervino Asami que también se acercaba a ellos, para alejarse entre los que estaban con mucha más tensión.

-¿Vez? Hasta Asami reconoce eso…- intervino Cen.

-Oye, si tu hermana está pelando con su novio deberías de intervenir, ¿no crees?- pregunto Iroh.

-¿Sabes cómo es ella en esta clase de situaciones, mejor esperar un poco y después intervenir?- dijo él mirando hacia donde se encontraba sus otros 4 amigos.

Pasó un minuto en silencio hasta que Korra intervino.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor sentarnos, Jana, tranquilízate, de seguro Hasook no hizo nada malo, no tiene la cara de serlo- dijo mientras le tomaba de los hombros a su amiga, junto a Asami y la sentaban. Hasook que se había parado se fue junto a Mako- y Bolin… ¿de verdad lo crees capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Bolin la miró a ella, sus ojos y su forma de mirar hizo que Korra se paralizara y desconfiara igual que él. ¿Bolin trata de decirle que ya hizo algo así? ¿Mako era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Lo hizo estando con… Alison? Esas preguntas llegaron en su mente y hacía eco. Instantáneamente posó su vita en Mako que hasta el momento permanecía en su hermano, hasta que se encontró con la de ella. Korra abrió un poco la boca, cómo seña de querer preguntar algo, pero no salía nada.

-Qué… ¿qué me miran?- pregunto Mako un poco nervioso- No estarás pensando que lo que dijo Bolin es verdad ¿o sí?- esa pregunta fue más para Korra, porque la estaba viendo, que para cualquier otro en la sala. Más ella no contesto nada, pero Bolin sí.

-Tienes razón, Mako no es ese tipo de personas, aunque si realmente está enamorado lo creo capaz- dijo Bolin encogiéndose de hombros. Mako al escuchar a su hermano sintió alivio, pero se transformó rápidamente en un notable sonrojo. Korra que hasta el momento contenía el aire lo solo y golpeo a Bolin en la cabeza con los dedos.

-Iré a preparar algo caliente para tomar…- dijo Korra soltando un suspiro mientras dejaba la sala.

Hasook y Mako se atinaron a ir tras ella con la excusa de "te ayudamos" ya que no querían estar bajo la mirada de todos.

-Creo que deberían decirles todo ahora, se ahorrarán muchos problemas- dijo Korra en voz baja hacia ellos.

-Pero harán un gran drama con esto- intervino Hasook.

-Hasook, prefieres un drama sobre tu trabajo o saber que Jana esta desconfiando de ti porque tal vez piensa que estas con otra.

-En parte tienes razón, pero…- Mako se quedó dudando aún.

-Solo les estoy dando mi opinión, no creo que quieran tener más situaciones parecidas a las de hace un momento ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, solo no queremos que se alteren- dijo Mako.

-Les ayudare con eso, pero deben decírselos ustedes y es mejor ahora- dijo mientras terminaba de servir el agua en la última taza.

-Pero tú te encargas de que no dramaticen, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hasook dudoso.

-Hare todo lo que pueda, aunque no garantizo nada.

Hasook y Mako se miraron dudosos, pero ella tenía razón, es mejor decir todo ahora. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza antes de agarrar cada uno una aza e ir hacia la sala nuevamente.

Korra le dio una a Iroh y otra a Cen, Mako a Jana y otra a Asami y Hasook una a Bolin y la otra se la quedo.

Cuando Korra regreso con las últimas dos, le dio una a Mako y otra se la quedó ella.

-Suerte- le dijo en voz baja.

Cuando se acomodaron ellos tres, Korra rompió el silencio.

-Para que no saquen conclusiones exageradas, Mako y Hasook les contaran la verdad, pero- intervino antes de que alguien se quejara o diga algo- deben permanecer en silencio y prometan no exagerar- dijo mirando a sus amigos, mientras Iroh y Cen se miraban confundidos entre ellos.- Tomo ese silencio con un trato… Mako, Hasook- les llamo a ellos.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Hasook se quedó en media frase, y en ese momento Mako empezó contando todo, que desde hace meses estaban asistiendo a la jefatura de policías y ya están trabajando allí. Cuando terminó el relato, Korra pensó que todo estaba bien, porque nadie decía nada, pero se equivocó en grande. En ese momento Jana, Asami y Bolin saltaron con muchos argumentos, diciendo que era peligroso, o por qué no sabían nada al respecto y cosas parecidas.

Costo su tiempo, pero lograron tranquilizarlos.

-Y por eso no queríamos decir nada, iban a ponerse histéricos- dijo Mako.

-¿Cómo no quiere que no lo hagamos? Sí tú y él…- Bolin fue interrumpido.

-Bolin, tu hermano y Hasook son lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar decisiones y trabajar en lo que realmente quieren- trato de calmarlo nuevamente Korra.

-Y a todo esto… ¿cómo sabías tú todo esto Korra?- pregunto Cen. En ese momento ella se tensó.

-Yo…- ella se puso un poco nerviosa. En ese momento nuevamente empezaron las preguntas, ahora a los tres jóvenes.

…

La noche cayó en Ciudad República, la lluvia que había dado tregua hasta el momento otra vez empezó a caer.

-Señor Amon- hablo el Teniente- atrapamos a un agente del Loto Blanco.

-Bien, creo que debemos empezar a romper la paz de los maestros, empezando uno por uno…- dijo Amon mientras se levantaba de su silla, la mesa tenía un plano de toda Ciudad Republica y sus alrededores.

* * *

**¡Hola! n.n**

**Ya, ya sé que me tarde mucho, pero son 8 mil palabras, al menos es largo… ¿o no?**

**Jejeje, lo que me tardo más son las pruebas, T.P que tengo en la escuela y en la semana del 11 tengo como 3 pruebas, si no me equivoco… -.- **

**Pero bueno, como dice la palabra, hay que estar agradecidos por las pruebas que nos permiten crecer día a día y que nos enseñan cosas.**

**¡Aunque las pruebas de la escuela cansan! xD**

**Ah y bueno, otra cosa por la que me tarde es que mi compu desde que formatee empezó a volverse loca y más problemas… **

**No voy a aburrirlos más con esto, pero solo no quiero que piensen que voy a dejar esto por la mitad, no, ¡hasta apareció Iroh! :D**

**¡Agradezco a todas las personas que se molestan en leer, comentar y poner como favorito la historia…! ;)**

**Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima que espero que sea pronto, y también en un nuevo fic Makorra que espero empezar pronto también… :3 **

Actualización: 01/05/2015


	26. El Golpe

**Capítulo 25: El Golpe.**

-Mamá…-llamó Jana a su madre- mamá, cálmate- dijo mientras la detenía por los hombros- es mi decisión, no la cambiare- la voz seria y decidida de ella, hacía que Senna la mirara con aún más preocupación- además, mañana es el nombramiento y el mundo se enterara de quién es su Avatar.

-Jana, todavía podemos no hacerlo y no hablo del nombramiento, sino de la verdad que eres el Avatar… ¿sabes las consecuencias?- pregunto angustiada, librándose delicadamente del agarre de su hija.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no se sabe la identidad del Avatar y sería mucho peor.

-Madre… Jana ya tomo una decisión- dijo Cen mientras tomaba por sus hombros a su madre y los frotaba en señal de confort- todos estamos preocupados de las consecuencias que podemos tener… de que puede tener ella, pero las naciones piden a gritos a su Avatar y es inútil negarlo.

-Senna- ahora Tonraq entro a la conversación, los 4 se encontraban en la oficina del rey, eran a las 21:48 horas, la luna estaba brillando con intensidad y las estrellas igual- debemos de apoyarla. Mañana será mayor y no tenemos más opción- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija y la tomaba por los hombro- hija… cuentas con nuestro apoyo, te cuidaremos y pelearemos junto a ti- le dijo mientras apretaba suavemente su agarre.

-Lo sé… y por eso estoy agradecida papá…- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y lo abrazaba. Cen abrazó a su madre, ya que esta estaba aún inquieta por la situación a la que se enfrentarían mañana, tenía un mal presentimiento… veía venir que algo malo le sucedería a su hija.

…

En otro lugar, a fuera de Ciudad Republica, se encontraba Korra en una cabaña junto a una anciana.

-Mírate niña… parece que siempre que vendrás solamente lo haces con heridas- dijo la anciana mientras hacía agua control curando la herida de Korra que tenía en el brazo. Ella podía curárselo por sí misma, pero necesitaba que una buena maestra agua lo haga perfectamente, sin que quede mucha cicatriz.

-Lo siento Megumi…- dijo Korra cerrando los ojos.

-Sí que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años Korra ¿eh?- dijo negando la anciana. Era de tez blanca, casi pálida, con arrugas, tendría alrededor de 83 años, pero aun así seguía siendo la mejor curandera que había conocido.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto la anciana mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y seguía con su labor de curar a Korra.

-Entrenamiento…- se limitó a contestar Korra. Su cara estaba seria, más de lo normal, lo cual Megumi toco la herida para que ella gritara- ¡Megumi!- grito de dolor.

-Eso para que no me mientas niña…- dijo Megumi mientras reanudaba con la curación- Ahora bien… ¿me dirás o te curaras sola?- pregunto.

-Sí ya lo sabes, no tiene caso que te lo diga…- dijo Korra intentando zafarse de ello.

-¿Fueron los policías metal o igualitarios?- pregunto, ya que Korra no iba a hablar.

-Ninguno de ellos, fueron unos bandidos que se quisieron pasar de listos, nada más.

-Te descuidaste ¿qué paso?

-Nada, como tú dijiste, me descuide- repitió Korra mientras miraba para otro lado. La mayor solamente soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza, más no hizo otra pregunta hasta terminar con su labor.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y Megumi termino de sanarle el brazo.

-Gracias- dijo Korra mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba su abrigo.

-Estas consiente que pasado mañana es…

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Korra cortándola. No pretendía ser ruda, pero lo hizo- perdón, no debí interrumpirte…

-Mh… no digas eso- la calmo mientras tomaba el agua que estaban en un recipiente e iba hacia afuera para poder lanzarlo en el aire, para que se quede concentrado pocos segundos allí y después caiga como mínimas partículas, las cuales se percibían solamente por el brillo- Pasaron 12 años desde que te conozco- dijo con media sonrisa- y sé cómo puedes llegar a ser de testaruda.

-12 años… ¿no?- pregunto Korra mientras cerraba los ojos y su cara se volvía más tensa, y tenía escondido muchos sentimientos.

-Si… el tiempo pasa Korra, más los recuerdos no- dijo sabiamente mientras se sentaba en una silla. La casa en la que se encontraban era humilde, no era ostentosa o muy grande, no. Era una pequeña hecha de madera y tierra. El piso era de una roca dura, había una mesa pequeña cuadrada y podía se podía notar a simple vista que ya tenía varios años, había un farol que era lo que daba luz a toda la habitación.

-Tienes razón… los recuerdos quedan más que intactos en tu mente- dijo Korra abriendo sus ojos, claramente podía verse reflejado allí, la necesidad de venganza, la necesidad de atrapar a los sujetos culpable de la muerte de sus padres y hacer que ellos paguen, la necesidad que _él _se encuentre bien, en donde se encuentre.

-Sí y debes buscarlos en tu corazón _esos _recuerdos, en donde tú y tus padres tuvieron buenos tiempos, reían y eran felices.

-No habría un _"eran" _si no fuera por ellos Megumi… No debería de verlos solamente en recuerdos si no fuera por eso malditos miserables que arruinaron mi vida… y más aún, ¡arruinaron la vida de ellos!

-Korra- trato de interrumpirla, pero no lo logró.

-Y lo peor… yo también ayude en ello- dijo en voz baja y se quebró en la última palabra. Sus ojos estaban claramente cristalinos, pero no salió ninguna lágrima, no lo hizo, mientras que sus manos se hicieron un puño.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…- le dijo Megumi, aún sorprendida por ello. Presentía que en su interior, se culpaba, pero ahora lo había dicho en voz alta, lo admitía y eso que era nada más una víctima.

-Yo-

-Tú eres su hija, Korra… ellos te amaban, te adoraban, ellos darían la vida por ti una y otra vez… ¿no lo entiendes aún?- le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y tomaba una postura recta, pero Korra solamente la miraba de reojo- Korra, ellos te veían como la luz que apareció en sus vidas, ellos te amaban más que nada en el mundo. Ansiaban tener un hijo y gracias a ti, tuvieron la más grande de las felicidades, tener a una pequeña que le diga padres…

-Ellos iban a tener un hijo, uno propio, uno de sangre- replico Korra- pero-

-Sigues sin entender Korra… ellos te amaban, sin importarles que seas su hija o no biológica. Ellos te encontraron y se encariñaron contigo de inmediato. Te cuidaron y criaron como una hija, y tú lo sabes muy bien- Korra esta ve la miro, estaba junto a ella. La mayor estaba mirando por la ventana la oscura noche que estaba en su punto- no te sientas culpable, ellos solo querían ver sonreír a su hija y lo lograron.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que ninguna de las dos hablaron, solamente se quedaron viendo la oscura noche y los árboles que rodeaban a la casa...

-Tú tienes en mente atrapar a Amon y no puedo cambiar eso…- dijo de repente, con un suspiro- pero sí puedo ayudarte, de alguna manera, puedo hacerlo. No estás sola Korra, sabes que me tienes a mí- dijo Megumi mientras le sonreía y era correspondido, con una casta sonrisa de la morena.

…

Ya había amanecido, las calles de Ciudad República eran tranquilas, dentro de todo, pero el lugar que ya estaba en un gran movimiento era en la isla del templo de aire, más específicos, en el castillo, donde se celebraría el cumpleaños 18 de Jana, su nombramiento como princesa real y otra gran noticia para el mundo entero.

-Los policías metales están en camino- dijo Lin por teléfono- Son dos escuadrones de 10 personas… al menos, por ahora será más que suficiente, cuando se acerque la hora, irán más- espero la respuesta del otro lado de la línea y volvió a hablar- de acuerdo- dijo antes de colgar.

Lin dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía de su oficina.

-Jefa, hay un reporte de que han visto igualitarios en el sur de la ciudad- informo un tipo con anteojos mientras veía el papel.

-¿Igualitarios?- pregunto mientras se detenía y miraba fijamente al pobre sujetos que se crispó al sentir la mirada de su jefa en él.

-Sí, fueron varias denuncias…

-Necesito el escuadrón de Saikhan que vayan a investigar- dijo mientras nuevamente emprendía rumbo.

-¡Sí!- dijo rápidamente el sujeto mientras caminaba-corría hacia otra dirección.

_-¿Igualitarios? ¿Después de estar tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida…? Esto no está bien- _pensaba Lin mientras apresuraba el paso.

…

La noche cayó más rápido de lo pensado, el castillo estaba cubierto por el cielo oscuro que brindaba un gran espectáculo de estrellas brillantes, mientras que en la isla, las personas no dejaban de moverse.

-¿Estas lista Jana?- pregunto Asami mientras veía a su amiga siendo atendida por 3 mujeres para arreglar todo de su ropa.

-Sí, lo estoy… aunque también estoy ansiosa…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y pedía a las mujeres que se retiraran, agradeciéndole por su trabajo.

-Es tú coronación como princesa real, claro que sentirás eso…

-Además de eso, hay otra cuestión Asami…

-¿Es esa revelación tan importante de las que todos hablan?- pregunto Asami acercándose a ella para acomodarle un mechón.

-Si…- dijo Jana suspirando- lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero simplemente no podía…

-No te preocupes, falta poco para enterarme de que se trata- le tranquilizo la Sato con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo Jana devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella llevaba un vestido celeste claro liso, con algunos pequeños brillos que estaban en el escote de corazón. A partir de la cintura era abultado, un típico estilo princesa, justo para una. Llevaba el pelo en un rodete, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, con bucles. Tenía un collar simple, y unos aretes colgantes- Por cierto… ¿Korra aún no ha llegado?- pregunto.

-No, pero no te preocupes, Bolin, Hasook y Mako vendrán con ella, los obligue a ir a buscarla… ya que tal vez se le haría algo tarde, esta mañana estaba durmiendo cuando fui a su casa- dijo Asami mientras pensaba. Ella tenía un vestido rojo fuerte, ceñido al cuerpo y lago. Tenía un collar de perlas nada exagerado y su pelo iba suelo como siempre.

…

En ciudad República, en el departamento de cierta chica morena de ojos azules, se encontraba preparándose para la ocasión. No podía faltarle a la promesa de su amiga que asistiría sin importa qué a su cumpleaños número 18 y a otro anuncio importante… Además debía ir para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, al igual que Megumi…

_**Flashback…**_

_-Korra- dijo Megumi antes de que la nombrada dejara la casa, al igual que la noche dejaba el cielo de Ciudad Republica y traía un hermoso amanecer- Hoy… ocurrirá algo, lo presientes ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, lo sé… esta sensación no me deja tranquila- dijo Korra mientras suspiraba pesadamente._

_-En la reunión donde habrá muchas personas… ese será el lugar, pero no sabemos qué._

_-El nombramiento cómo princesa oficial a Jana…- dijo Korra pensando._

_-Ten cuidado… tú herida del brazo está curándose, a pesar de que no se note, es dolor puede venir en cualquier momento que hagas esfuerzo._

_-Comprendo… gracias por todo Megumi…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sincera._

_-No digas nada de eso niña… prometí a tus padres que te cuidare… además, eres su hija, por lo que eres como mi nieta…- dijo la anciana sonriéndole igual._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Cuando Korra estaba a punto de sacarse su musculosa blanca y los shorts, tocaron el timbre de su departamento, haciendo que esta bufara. Camino de su habitación, con la coleta rebelde que tenía y abrió la puerta.

-¿Q…?- se quedó callada al ver a sus amigos parados allí, con unos trajes y bien peinados, listo para llegar al castillo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto confundida al verlos a los tres allí.

-Vinimos por ti- dijo Bolin sonriente como siempre- pero… al parecer llegamos muy temprano o te estas atrasando- apunto.

-¿Por mí? Ni que necesitara niñeras…- dijo Korra cruzando los brazos.

-Tal vez no niñeras, pero sí a alguien para que te apresures…- dijo esta vez Hasook.

-Estaba a punto de cambiarme, hasta que ustedes llegaron- se defendió.

-Bueno, sí, pero ¿podrías por favor ir y cambiarte así podemos llegar más rápido con ellas?- pidió Bolin.

-No te retengo de las manos para que vayas corriendo a ver cómo esta Asami- dijo graciosa Korra- ni mucho menos a ti Hasook- les guiño un ojo y dejo la puerta abierta para que entraran.

-¡Korra!- se quejaron ambos hombres que hablaron- Mako, dile algo- repitieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tiene razón…- dijo Mako, haciendo que Korra soltara una pequeña risa mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y los tres hombres se quedaban en la sala para hablar-discutir.

Sin más contratiempos cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se cambió rápidamente. Remplazo esa musculosa blanca y los shorts por un vestido azul oscuro, que tenía forma "V" y la espalda estaba al descubierto hasta la cintura. Era ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y después era más suelto, pero no tanto. No tenía ningún otro detalle, pero si lo acompaño con un collar que era de su madre, el cual estaba grabado las iniciales de sus padres. No era fanática de los tacones, pero Pema se había encargado de buscarle todo para que se lo ponga, por lo que utilizo unas botas negras con algo de plataforma, pero que eran muy cómodas y no se notaban mucho gracias al vestido. El pelo se lo agarro con una sola coleta alta, dejando su flequillo. Se miró una vez al espejo y salió de la habitación mientras se acomodaba la parte del vestido que cruzaba por su cuello.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró solamente con Mako, quién estaba mirando una de las fotos que tenía ella de ella de pequeña con sus padres.

-¿Bolin y Hasook?- pregunto confundida mirando para todos lados. Mako se dio vuela al escucharla y se quedó sorprendido al verla tan hermosa.

-Bo y Hasook se adelantaron, decían que te estabas tomando mucho tiempo- dijo Mako mientras tocia un poco para recomponerse y miraba para otro lado.

-¿Me tarde?- pregunto mientras miraba el reloj que estaba cerca- ja, no me engañan, esos dos querían ver a sus novias…- dijo Korra mientras suspiraba- ¿Te obligaron a quedarte?- pregunto para romper el hielo.

-No… es que sería más incómodo estar entre ellos solo- dijo Mako mientras la miraba nuevamente, pero esta vez, la que se sintió incomoda fue Korra.

-Te entiendo…- dijo ella mientras buscaba algo que estaba cerca- Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos también- propuso mientras agarraba las llaves que estaba en la pequeña mesita de la sala. Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero Mako la detuvo, sin brusquedad, por el brazo.

-Espera… ¿podemos hablar?- pidió. Korra no sabía que hacer muy bien, aunque al final termino aceptando.

-Eh… está bien, te escucho- dijo Korra mientras lo miraba a la cara, pero este solo bajo la vista y aúno no la soltó.

-Yo… quería disculparme contigo… por todo el asunto del torneo, por lo del asunto de Alison… perdón por no haber pensado con la cabeza fría- dijo lo último mirándola. Su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento puro. Obviamente esto le sorprendió a ella- También lamento no haber visto que tú te encontrabas mal el día del combate, fui un total idiota.

-Mhh… sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Korra después de un tiempo, sorprendiendo un poco a Mako- pero… fuiste influenciado por Alison, creo que… el amor te cegó.

-Yo no sentía o siento algo por ella- le aclaro con total tranquilidad- ella y yo… era extraña la situación, pero no sentía nada por ella, aunque de igual manera me uso para sus propósitos…

-Bueno, te manipulo, lo que creo extraño, digo, eres Mako, el capitán del equipo, el más serio y calculador de todos- trato de bromear ella para que ese aire de tensión desaparezca.

-Entonces…- se quejó él, pero al ver la risa de ella sonrío-¿me personas?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, todos cometemos errores- le dijo ella con media sonrisa. Mako se sintió aliviado. Su mano que sostenía el brazo de ella, se deslizo hacia abajo e inconscientemente llego a la mano de esta. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, ninguno decía nada, el ambiente estaba más ligero en un sentido, pero en otro estaba más pesado.

Mako estaba a punto de hablar, pero alguien toco la puerta haciendo que no salga ninguna palabra de su boca. El soltó su mano, pero aún tenían contacto, hasta que Korra la deslizo y fue a ver quién era la persona que llamaba. Abrió la puerta teniendo en su mente la sensación cálida de la mano de Mako junto a la de ella… hasta ni se dio cuenta en qué momento también ella le agarro suavemente la mano, hasta que tuvo que soltarla para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una sorpresa…

-¿Iroh?- pregunto confundida Korra.

-Buenas Noches Korra…- le saludo este con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qu… qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ser un caballero, ya que no iba a permitir que vayas a estas horas de la noche de aquí hasta el puerto…- dijo, pero Korra abrió más la puerta e Iroh pudo notar que Mako estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos- pero creo que no fui el único con la idea… Buenas noches Mako- saludo.

-Buenas noches- saludo el otro maestro fuego, poniéndose al lado de Korra, mientras que esta estaba contra la puerta de su casa, viendo cómo se miraban ambos maestros fuegos. ¿Extraño? Algo, pero desde ya hace tiempo veía ese mismo destellos en sus ojos cuando estaban en una situación parecida.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Iroh siendo cortes.

-No…- dijo Korra confundida ¿qué iba a interrumpir?- de hecho, ya estábamos a punto de salir, no quiero que Jana me mate por llegar tarde y por cierto, no necesito niñeras- dijo mirando a ambos maestros fuegos, pero estos se hicieron los desentendidos.

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron viaje hacia el puerto, el cual llegaron más rápido a causa de que tomaron un automóvil.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, se subieron al ferri para ir al castillo y ver al fin a su amiga, que de seguro debía de estar nerviosa.

…

-¿Por qué los dejaron solos?- pregunto Asami a su novio y Hasook cuando los vio.

-Porque Korra aún no estaba lista y este de aquí- dijo Bolin apuntando a Hasook- estaba muriéndose de las ganas por ver a Jana.

-Mira quién lo dice…- contradijo Hasook mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía de medio lado al ver que su amigo se puso nervioso.

-Pero Mako y Korra aún… aún no están muy bien que digamos, después de todo lo que paso, ellos.

-Justamente por eso, Mako quería disculpase con ella, por eso los dejamos solos- dijo Hasook.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Asami sorprendida- me alegra escuchar eso.

…

Los minutos habían pasado y Korra junto a los dos maestros fuegos habían llegado. Habían muchas personas, la mayoría personas mayores, de la misma edad de Tenzin, hablaban tranquilamente. Los tres jóvenes se encontraron con sus amigos y esperaron hasta que Jana hiciera su aparición, la cual no tardo mucho.

Cuando apareció junto a su padre, todos empezaron a aplaudir por su princesa. Esta tuvo que saludar a muchas personas y hablar con estas, hasta llegar al fin donde sus amigos.

-¡Korra!- fue a abrazarla, ya que a esta no la había visto en ningún segundo- me alegra que estés aquí.

-Claro que iba a estar… no quería enfrentarme a la furia de la princesa de Ciudad Republica- dijo en broma, sacándole una risas a ellos- Estas muy hermosa y lo harás bien, no te preocupes…- dijo mientras le daba ánimos.

-Korra tiene razón, eres la más hermosa y preciosa princesa que haya existido- dijo Hasook, ganándose que esta saltara a abrazarlo, claro, sin hacer mucho alboroto.

-Hasook, gracias.

-Chicos, no hagan nada indebido, estamos en público- dijo Bolin gracioso- además, no creo que quieras ganarte el odio del rey ¿o no Hasook?- en ese mismo instante el nombrado se paró recto y nervioso, lo que les causo más gracia aún a los jóvenes.

-Así que aquí estaban todos ustedes…- dijo Cen apareciendo- me alegra que hayan venido, por lo general las reuniones son de personas mayores, pero como es el cumpleaños de Jana, tenía que ser más viva…- comento gracioso.

-No creo que estén muy feliz si te escuchan Cen- comento Iroh apareciendo detrás de este, lo cual le hizo saltar de su lugar.

-¡Iroh, no me asustes así!- le reclamo.

El tiempo pasaba, más Jana iba a hablar con todos de la fiesta, muchos la felicitaban y otros preguntaban más sobre ese gran anuncio que debía hacerles, pero no contesto nada al respecto.

Cuando llegó al fin la hora, estaban todos nerviosos. Las manos de ella sudaban, su pie no dejaba de dar pequeños golpecitos en la cerámica.

-Señoras y señores, como saben, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de Jana, en el cuál realizaremos el nombramiento oficial de princesa de Ciudad Republica- empezó a decir Tarrlok, mientras que Jana estaba a su lado, al igual que sus padres.

Mientras seguían hablando, las personas estaban atentas a cada cosa que decía, ya que todos ansiaban saber cuál iba a ser esa gran revelación por la que hicieron esperar tanto.

Procedieron al nombramiento y juramento de Jana como princesa, era un protocolo algo largo, pero valió la pena pasar por todo eso al verla a ella tan feliz y orgullosa.

Todos aplaudieron cuando eso finalizó. Pero Korra estaba preocupada, quería que ese presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en cualquier momento sea mentira, le inquietaba pensar de que algo malo iba a suceder en ese lugar en donde hay muchas personas y lo peor, no podía ser quien ella realmente es, por el miedo de que la descubran.

-Esta noche, mi hija juro proteger el bien estar de Ciudad Republica… pero, su deber es mucho más grande que eso- dijo Tonraq tomando la palabra. Muchas personas se miraban confundidos ante tales palabras del rey- Todas las naciones ansían saber sobre el paradero de su Avatar- dijo esta vez, por lo que muchas personas ya sabía lo que se vendría- y esta noche, después de varios años de búsqueda, podemos revelar a la persona que se hará cargo de traer la paz en el mundo…

Todos los amigos de Jana la estaban observando sorprendidos, y más Korra, quién no entendía absolutamente nada ¿por qué decían eso si… si ella era la que poseía los 4 elementos? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso es posible que existan 2 avatares?

-Y esa persona es la princesa Jana- dijo Tonraq mirando a su hija, quién estaba haciendo una leve reverencia y sé quedo en esa posición pos algunos segundos. Se escucharon un par de murmullos, pero callaron cuando Jana dio la cara y habló.

-No solo me comprometo a ver por la seguridad de Ciudad Republica, sino de todas las Naciones- dijo firmemente Jana- aún no soy fuerte, no los engañare, pero daré todo de mi hasta morir luchado por traer la paz y equilibrio en el mundo- terminó por decir. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que una persona empezó a aplaudir, seguido por todos los demás. Jana, al ver que todas esas personas de distintas naciones la apoyaran, sintió una paz y tranquilidad inmensa.

-Un brindis, por nuestra princesa Jana- dijo Tarrlok levantando su copa. Todos, en ese momento lo imitaron- que tenga una gran sentido de liderazgo y que sea un Avatar, en la que verá por el futuro de Ciudad Republica y de todo el mundo

-¡Salud!- estuvieron todos de acuerdo, mientras bebían el contenido, más otros no lo hicieron, ya que detectaron que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto Jana antes de caer al suelo. Cen, quien no había tomado nada, intento ir a ver a su hermana que cayó, al igual que su madre y la mayoría de sus invitados, pero unos sujetos le impidieron el paso. Korra junto a otras personas que se habían tardado más en tomar de la bebida, miraron para todos lados, pero de repente 20 sujetos que eran meseros tiraron todo y se deshicieron de las cosas que le estorbaban, poniéndose en señal de combate, mientras que aparecía otras 5 de la entrada principal.

Jana, Tonraq, Senna, Pema, Tenzin, los niños, Asami, Bolin y casi todas las personas habían caído inconscientes en el suelo después de tomar la bebida. Los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron Korra, Mako, Lin, Cen, Iroh, Tarrlok y otros hombres quedaron de pie, pero no eran más de 11 personas en total que quedaron de pie.

-¡Protejan a los reyes!- grito Lin a Mako y Hasook, los cuales fueron corriendo a donde se encontraban inconscientes, pero 5 sujetos se interpusieron en su camino.

En ese momento comenzó la batalla, Lin contra un grupo, al igual que Mako y Hasook, mientras que Korra se dirigió hacia donde esos sujetos se dirigían, directamente hacia Jana y los reyes, aunque se tranquilizó al ver a Tarrlok allí. Las otras 5 personas que eran de distintas naciones peleaban contra uno cada uno, ya que estos eran demasiado habilidosos y hacían agua control.

Iroh trataba también de llegar hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero no pudo avanzar, ya que tres maestros fuegos se le interpusieron en el camino.

El resto que estaban libres fueron directamente a atacar a los reyes que se encontraban inconscientes, pero cuando intentaron dar el primer golpe fue detenido y golpeado, lanzándolo hacia atrás 4 metros, por un látigo de agua, ya que Korra estaba cerca de ellos.

Tarrlok estaba protegiendo a Jana, dejando indefensos y victimas muy fáciles a Tonraq y Senna, pero ningún hombre logró poder dañarlos, ya que Korra se encargó de que estos caigan en el suelo con agua control. Todos ellos se levantaron y dividieron en 2 grupos de dos y tres personas. El de dos personas fueron a atacar a los reyes, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron a pelear contra ella, pero cuando intento ir tras esos dos fue detenida y atacada por los maestros agua con cuchillas de hielo, haciéndole un raspón en la mejilla, más no le importo, solo quería llegar a donde estaban Jana y sus padres, pero pudo ver que Cen llegó a tiempo para defenderlos. Fue allí donde las cosas se complicaron.

Las ventanas se rompieron, haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba y notaron que había más compañía.

-¿Igualitarios?- pregunto Lin mientras se defendía de un latigazo de agua y nuevamente luchaba con los maestros agua.

Korra logró noquear a dos de los maestros agua ya que de distrajeron con los igualitarios que se unían a la pelea, pero recibió dos ataques, otra cuchilla de hielo que fue directamente a su brazo derecho, y un golpe de electricidad por los igualitarios que estaban detrás de ella en la espalda. Tomo agua y lanzo al maestro agua contrario lejos de allí.

Había 4 igualitarios que la rodearon por todos lados, mientras podía observar de reojo que aún no había llegado hacia Cen y Jana, ya que los igualitarios también luchaban contra los maestros agua.

Esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza, pero cayo ya que la persona que tenía detrás le puso una trampa, pero antes de que pudieran hacerla daño, vio como una llamarada se llevó a dos igualitarios, la cual provenía de Mkao quien intentaba ir a donde estaba ella, pero le fue imposible ya que estaba luchando contra un maestro y dos no maestros.

Korra aprovecho y se levantó, dándole un golpe al que le había golpeado por la espalda y lo hizo chocar contra el otro igualitario. Ambos habían caído, pero en vez de levantarse y volver a atacarla, dejaron lugar a alguien.

El Teniente apareció de la nada, desenvainando ambos tubos de electricidad.

Korra se estabilizo bien y sonrió de medio lado, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada en instantes al recordar cosas del pasado, haciendo que su cara se volviera más tensa. Ella fue la primera en atacar, con su típica espada de hielo, la cual había creado en ese instante. Electricidad contra hielo, no era una buena idea… para ninguno de los dos, pero eso no importo, ya que estaban en una batalla uno contra uno.

Mientras que en otro lado, Lin, quién había dejado a los maestros agua a cargo de los igualitarios y fue a ver a Korra, quién estaba a punto de ser atacada por atrás, por tres igualitarios, pero con metal control logro lanzarlos lejos de allí, dejando el camino libre para que ella vaya a ayudar a proteger a los reyes.

Hasook estaba contra un maestro agua, ya que los otros estaban luchando contra los igualitarios y él también, habían más igualitarios que cualquier otro.

-¿Dónde están los del Loto Blanco y los policías metal?- pregunto mientras esquivaba un golpe con un guante de igualitario el cual iba dirigido directo a su rostro.

-Se supone que tendrían que estar aquí- dijo Mako mientras mando a volar a uno, haciendo que se cayera en una mesa.

Tarrlok estaba protegiendo a Jana, el cual 5 igualitarios estaban para raptarla, mientras que ningún maestro agua se acercaron a ellos, ya que se dirigieron a donde estaban Cen y sus padres, pero los igualitarios le impidieron el paso, luchando contra ellos.

Iroh estaba tratando de llegar a donde estaba Cen, para ayudarlo, pero en mitad de camino fue derribado por los igualitarios y estaba a punto de recibir un golpe fatal, pero lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

Otra vez con Korra, ella se batía uno a uno contra el teniente, pero no espero que alguien, la agarrara el brazo derecho y lo electrocutara, haciendo que suelte la espada y grite de dolor.

-¡Aagth!- gritó, casi cae de rodillas, pero no le dio le dio el gusto que ellos la vieran caer. No quiso tocarse el brazo, ya que solo con el aire hacía que eso doliera mucho. Sintió que algo líquido que bajaba por el brazo, pero ya supo de qué se trataba, más no le dio importancia, ya que hizo agua control para deshacerse de esa persona quien la había electrocutado para que esta rodara en la mesa.

Cuando Korra giro, no se encontró con el teniente. Inmediatamente poso su vista en donde estaba Jana y los reyes, y observó que él ya estaba allí.

-¡Jana!- grito Hasook al ver que los igualitarios estaban a punto de atacarla, intento correr hacia ella, pero se le interpusieron en su camino otros igualitarios, pero el que puso salvarla fue Tarrlok, quien tenía todo su traje rasgado y desordenado.

El teniente miro a los reyes quienes se encontraba inconscientes y en vez de hacerles daño, iba a cargarlos, al igual que otros con Senna, pero no pudieron ni siquiera tocarlos ya que cuchillas de hielo volaron hacia ellos, haciendo contacto con la pared de atrás y otros dieron en el blanco.

Korra estaba con la mano extendida, lo cual eso indicaba que el ataque provino de ella.

Quedaron un par de segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que de pronto se abrieron nuevamente las puertas, dejando ver a policías metales y agentes del Loto Blanco, uniéndose a la batalla.

El teniente hizo una seña con la mano, por los que todos los igualitarios asintieron y en ese momento dejaron de luchar y lanzaron bombas de humo, haciendo que sea imposible de ver por todo el lugar.

Todo el mundo tocia y cerraron los ojos, ya que se le dificultaba la vista, pero cuando se empezó a dispersar, los oficiales fueron a ver a las personas que se encontraban inconscientes y atraparon a los maestros aguas que habían quedado, ya que algunos lograron escapar, mientras que los del Loto Blanco fueron directamente hacia donde estaban los reyes y la princesa, para asistirlo y ver que no estén dañados, mientras que Cen fue corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba su familia. No lo importo que tenga el labio partido y un punzante dolor en su costilla izquierda, quería saber que su familia estaba bien.

Lin fue a ver a Tenzin y Pema, al igual que a otras personas que estaban cerca de allí, e intentaban reanimarlos.

Hasook corrió hacia donde se encontraba Jana, pero fue detenido por los del Loto Blanco, aunque lo dejaron por orden de Cen.

Mako estaba despertando intentando despertar a su hermano y Asami, mientras que Iroh hacia lo mismo con las personas que estaban cerca de él.

Korra, por otro lado, cuando logró tener la vista mejor, salió corriendo hacia afuera.

Observo cómo el último igualitario subía sano y salvo en la aeronave y pudo divisar dentro de la oscuridad del objeto y la noche, una máscara… una máscara que la recordaba muy bien.

-Amon…- susurró. Su voz se tornó fría, al igual que su rostro. No sentía dolor por su brazo, sino más bien sentía rabia e impotencia. Nuevamente había salido ileso de todo este caos, pero si logro que otros no lo hagan. Las manos de ellas se formaron dos puños, estaba dispuesta de acatar con fuego, tierra y agua la aeronave, pero no lo logró, ya que alguien se había puesto junto a ella y ladraba hacia el cielo, se puso en posición de alerta junto a ella, quién al ver al animal blanco junto a ella sintió algo extraño. Su vista poso nuevamente en el cielo, pero ya la aeronave se había alejado mucho, aunque intentase, no iba a causarle nada. No pudo relajarse, sus manos estaban temblando, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, no había destello de felicidad, su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¡Korra!- escuchó que alguien la llamó por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Mako corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando intento dar un paso, sintió que su cuerpo le fallaba. Un latido inmenso recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron más y lo único que recuerda antes de que sus piernas se decayesen, fue que él la llamaba nuevamente.

…

-¡Korra!- corrió Mako al verla afuera, mirando hacia el cielo. Observo cómo se dio vuelta, pero no era la misma, algo había cambiado en ella. Observó cómo intento dar un paso hacia él, pero su cuerpo cayó, pero no impacto al suelo, ya que él había llegado a tiempo para sostenerla.

-¡Korra, despierta!- dijo mientras intentaba reanimarla, pero no tuvo resultados. Cuando toco su brazo, lo sintió húmedo y notó que estaba lleno de sangre, la había electrocutado con intensidad, por lo que la dañaron hasta que desangre.

…

Había unos ojos que mostraban miedo, temor, desesperación, ansias de poder, de ser libre, ser fuerte, de confianza, de enojo, de furia, de vencedor… Unos ojos que mostraban todos esos sentimientos, una persona que sentía todo eso en el mismo instante.

_-¡Culpable!_

_-Yo seré libre… yo soy libre._

Se escucharon las voces de muchas personas gritando y todo se oscureció, más de igual manera no se distinguía nada.

_-Korra, mi niña hermosa- _dijo una mujer con una voz muy dulce. Estaba todo borroso, por lo que solamente se escuchaban las voces.

-_Eres muy fuerte ¿entiendes? Tú eres aún más fuerte que papá- _dijo esta vez un hombre.

_-¡Ayuda… alguien…!_

_-Eres mi pequeña princesa Korra…_

_-Vas a ser una gran maestra agua, porque eres tú, nuestra hija Korra…_

_-Déjenla… ya terminamos con lo nuestro._

_-Mamá… papá…_

_-Está aún viva, pero…_

_-No estás sola Korra, sabes que me tienes a mí._

_-Te amamos Korra… no lo olvides, nunca…_

* * *

**Hola hermosisimo fic! *-* T-T quiero llorar de verdad... es algo maravillo escribir aquí! :'3**

**Perdón por las tardanzas, paso... emh... ¿un mes? un dos o tres días más, pero ya fue mucho tiempo! T-T commenasai! u.u'**

**Estuve tan feliz de hacer este capítulo... no se lo imaginan y más lo que vienen, porque quiero que mi primer historia quede más que bien y que les guste.**

**Pero bueeeno.. n.n ¿qué les pareció? sinceramente cuando estaba en mi más grado de inspiración para escribirlo, pues tenía que cortar por la razón que se me venga, por lo que me costo bastante seguirlo... :/ pero de igual manera, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, porque ahora viene la cosa más wow, ya basta de simplezas, porque viene mi serie de acción, romance (cómo pudieron ver un poquis aquí :3) y lo más importante drama... no voy a negar que en un momento de "iluminación" por así decirlo, se me ocurrió añadirle la tragedia, bueno, más de la que ya tiene, porque la tragedia esta, pero un punto más...**

**Antes que nada, gracias a hikaros, Ces, ¿por qué? pues gracias a ti apareció un nuevo personaje, Megumi, quien será alguien importante, gracias a ti por preguntar quién era la curandera que curo a Hasook para que juegue su último partido de Pro-Control, si no fuera por ti, estaría en otra cosa, pero estoy más que feliz y satisfecha con lo que logré aquí! :3 **

**Antes de seguir, perdonen las faltas de ortografía... xD **

**Y bueno, ¡más que gracias a las nuevas personas que siguen la historia y las que ya seguían! n.n :D ¡son lo mejor que puedo tener, al leer sus comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliz, gracias! :')**

**Sin extenderme más de lo que ya hice, les digo ¡Hasta la próxima! espero venir pronto ahora, ya que sigue el drama, quieren makorra, les voy a darles, algo que tengan en mente, no voy a seguir lo de la serie, habrá un que otro parecido, pero no lo voy a seguir a pie de la letra (primer libro) porque hay muchos personajes nuevos y cosas que descubrir, por lo que será distinto y estoy más que feliz con que sea así! n.n**

**¡Nos leemos y mucha suerte! n.n **

Actualización: 28/05/2015.


	27. Sentido de protección

**Capítulo 26: Sentido de protección.**

_-Korra, despierta- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, pero la nombrada ni se movía._

_-Vamos Korra, despierta, es hora de que levantes…- dijo esta vez una mujer moviendo suavemente el hombro de ella, pero solo consiguió que ella se acomodara más en su cama._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Korra!- gritaron ambos adultos que trataban de despertarla y lo consiguieron gracias a ese grito de felicitación._

_-¡Mamá, papá!- grito Korra mientras prácticamente saltaba de la cama y respiraba algo agitada._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña princesa!- dijo Tomoya mientras le daba un gran abrazo a la morena de ojos azules._

_-¿Eh…?- pregunto ella todavía desorientada._

_-¿No nos digas que te has olvidado de tu propio cumpleaños?- pregunto Yue esta vez mientras le daba un gran y cálido abrazo, una vez que la dejo su esposo._

_-¿Cumpleaños?- pregunto aún sorprendida por esas palabras._

_-Si cariño, ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños número 12!- dijo Yue mientras le daba un gran beso en el cachete._

_-Por eso, queríamos saludarte desde muy temprano princesa…- dijo Tomoya mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la morena y su madre del otro costado- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunto él._

_-¡Quiero estar con ustedes y nada más!- dijo ella mientras dejaba de pensar._

_-Cariño, eso iba a pasar quieras o no…- contesto Yue como si nada- otra cosa, ¿Qué quieres de regalo?- le pregunto poniéndole entusiasmo._

_-Mh…_

_-Y no digas que nada, porque decidiremos nosotros- advirtió su padre, ya que conocía bastante bien a su hija._

_-Pero es que…_

_-Decidido… hoy hay un partido de Pro-Control… ¿Te parece a verlo?- pregunto emocionado su padre._

_-Eso es lo que tú quieres- acuso Yue mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-Es lo que ambos queremos… ¿verdad princesa?- le pregunto a Korra._

_-¡Sí!- salto Korra en su lugar- y por cierto papá, no me digas princesa por favor…- pidió._

_-Petición denegada- dijo Tomoya mientras hacia una cruz con sus brazos- Eres mi pequeña princesa y no me importa cuántos años tengas…_

_-Nuestra pequeña está creciendo cariño…- apunto Yue mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente como una gran madre- y no me sorprendería que ya algunos chicos se la hayan declarado- confeso, haciendo que Korra se pusiera colorada y a su padre se le fuera el color del cuerpo- Después vendrá la primera cita… cuando se pongan de novios, se cansen y ¡tenga mis hermosos nietos!- dijo muy emocionada ante esa idea._

_-Cariño… eso… no va a pasar hasta que ella tenga treinta años y yo haya investigado a ese tipo aún mejor que la policía…- dijo tranquilamente Tomoya mientras reía nerviosamente y empezaba a planear cómo mataría a ese chico… digo, como atendería a ese chico… __**(NA: lo siento, no me resistí a poner esto xD además de que estoy hablando con una amiga, Damaris y pues si ese chico le hace sufrir, digamos que encontrare la manera de hacer que tenga un mal día a larga distancia n.n )**_

_-¡Mamá, Papá!- recrimino Korra totalmente sonrojada por esa situación- yo ya no soy una pequeña papá… y también no tengo a nadie me ha declarado…- dijo totalmente abochornada._

_-Ya, ya… si quieres contarme cuando tu padre se vaya, lo entiendo…- dijo Yue resignada, lo que causo que Tomoya se tensara aún más y que ella soltara un suspiro._

_-Bien… ¿iremos al partido de Pro-Control?- pregunto Korra cambiando de tema y emocionándose._

_-Claro, sí tú quieres…- dijo Tomoya más normal._

_-¡SI!- grito felizmente mientras iba a abrazar a su padre que estaba parado frente a ellas._

_-Bueno… creo que de allí iremos a cenar ¿qué les parece? Y además hay algo que tienen que saber… pero mejor lo digo antes de que termine el día, será una sorpresa- dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Korra y Tomoya se sintieran muy intrigados._

_-¿Y qué es?- pregunto su marido._

_-Sorpresa…- se limitó a contestar ella muy feliz._

_-¡Exigimos la sorpresa ahora!- dijeron ambos, aunque sabían perfectamente que no obtendrían resultado._

_-Saben que no lo conseguirán… así que mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Korra y su padre sin parar de preguntar._

_Desayunaron las cosas que más le gustaban a Korra, para que su día empiece de la mejor forma posible. Todo ese tiempo fue algo familiar y muy alegre, dando con un toque final un pequeño pastel que tenía doce velitas blancas._

_-Muy bien Korra, pide un deseo…- dijeron sus padre mientras colocaban la torta frente a ella._

_Korra se puso a pensar detenidamente de lo que deseaba, aunque en realidad no era tan difícil pensar en ello, ya que siempre pedía eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y soplo todas las velitas._

_-¡Wooohooo!- gritaban felices sus padres a la vez que aplaudían- Y bien ¿cuál fue tu deseo?- pregunto su padre._

_-Nooo- dijo Korra mientras cruzaba los brazos- el deseo será guardado para mi hasta que mamá nos diga esa sorpresa… hasta eso, no diré nada…- dijo Korra cruzando de brazos._

_-Me parece justo…- concordó Yue._

_-¡Oigan, yo quiero saber ambas cosas!- acuso Tomoya._

_-Lo siento cariño, pero no cambiaremos de idea…- dijo Yue mientras cruzaba de brazos igual que Korra y en ese momento comenzó un gran sermón por parte del hombre de la casa._

"_-Lo que quiero es que mis padres sean felices… que al fin puedan tener ese bebé propio que tanto quieren"._

…

_Varias horas más tardes Tomoya llegó repentinamente a su casa, encontrándose con su esposa que estaba limpiando. _

_-¡Tomoya, me asustaste!- dijo Yue llevándose una mano al corazón del susto y puso una cara de interrogación- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto al verlo realmente agitado a él._

_-Yue… Yue…- dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella._

_-Tomoya, no me preocupes…- advirtió ella mientras iba inmediatamente a verlo de más cerca para comprobar que él está bien- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto mientras lo examinaba velozmente._

_-Yue…- volvió a decir, pero esta vez él la agarro suavemente del rostro e hizo que la mirara- el proyecto… lo aceptaron- dijo en voz baja._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto ahora Yue confundida- espera… el proyecto… tú proyecto… ¿quieres decir que…?- pregunto ella pero se quedó sin voz antes de terminar._

_-¡Sí!- dijo el mostrando una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Felicidades amor!- dijo ella mientras saltaba dándole una gran abrazo y él la recibió gustoso- Sabía que tú proyecto sería el elegido, tú eres un genio y realmente merecías esto- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él para darle un rápido beso en los labios._

_-No… no podía creerlo, pero eligieron mis planos, dijeron que les había sorprendido por tantos detalles en cada aspecto que… lo escogieron- dijo Tomoya aún sorprendido por la gran noticia que había recibido en su trabajo._

_-¿Papá?- pregunto Korra al verlo allí. Había escuchado demasiado ruido en la sala, por eso fue a ver qué pasaba- Llegaste temprano…- dijo ella viendo a un reloj que estaba cerca, ya que faltaba al menos una hora para que él llegara._

_-Ven cariño- dijo Yue mientras deshacía el abrazo y le tendía una mano a Korra, al igual que Tomoya._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a ellos._

_-Lo que pasa es que tú papá logró el objetivo por el cual tanto luchaba…- dijo Yue con una sonrisa ahora más grande._

_-Papá… ¿lo lograste?- pregunto ella sorprendida._

_-¿Acaso dudaste de mí?- pregunto él en broma, pero solamente Korra le abrazo._

_-Sabía que podrías hacerlo papá… ¡Felicidades!- dijo ella mientras seguía abrazándolo y él le respondió de la misma forma._

_-Gracias… a ambas, si no fueran por ustedes, no lo hubiera logrado…- dijo él mientras también abrazaba a su esposa. _

…

_-¡¿Ma… mamá?!- pregunto Korra entrecortada mientras se levantaba lentamente de ese lugar. Tenía un par de raspones y una cortadura en el brazo izquierdo en donde la sangre salía- ¿¡P… Papá!?- pregunto ahora acercándose a los cuerpos tirados inconscientes en el suelo, el lugar estaba cubierto con sangre- Mamá… papá… por favor, reaccionen- dijo mientras trataba de mover a ambos y recibió una señal de que aún estaba vivo él, así que actuó rápido y trato de acomodarlo, sin importarle que se llenara de sangre._

_-K- tocio sangre sin que pudiera terminar la primera palabra- Korra…- hablo muy bajo._

_-Pa… papá, no hables ¿sí?- pidió nerviosa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, sus ojos estaba volviéndose cristalinos, pero los cerró fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos para que esa sensación pasara de largo- no te esfuerces, voy a pedir ayuda, así que por favor, no te esfuerces…- dijo mientras se disponía a levantarse, pero él la detuvo con un pequeño apretón en la mano._

_-Princesa… vete de aquí, ellos aún pueden volver- dijo con mucha dificultad Tomoya._

_-¡NO PAPÁ! Iré a buscar ayuda, no huiré…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba- así que por favor no te esfuerces ¿sí? Hazlo por mí…- rogó._

_-Lo… lo siento princesa, pero yo- volvió a toser sangre con más intensidad- no voy a lograrlo…_

_-¡Deja de pensar eso papá! ¡Tú tienes que investigar a la persona con que me casaré a los treinta años…! Así que…- en ese momento ella se quebró al ver a su padre que respiraba muy lento y cerraba los ojos- papá, te necesito… tú me diste vida, tú con mamá me trajeron de vuelta al mundo, me hicieron sentir ese calor que necesitaba y pensaba que yo no merecía… por favor, no me hagas esto…- dijo, ahora las lágrimas no se detuvieron, siguieron su camino. Ella se arrodillo hasta quedar más cerca de él y te tomo la mano- Agua…- dijo ella repentinamente- agua control- repitió y por suerte había un poco de agua allí cerca, así que la separo para quedarse con el agua totalmente limpia y empezó a curar a su padre- Ahora sí, no hables, por favor, puedo hacer esto…_

_-Princesa- quiso moverse, pero sintió que todo su cuerpo se rompía._

_-¡No te muevas papá!- ordenó/rogo._

_-Princesa…- dijo tomándole la mano y ella aún no paro de hacer agua control. La verdad sabía algo, gracias a Megumi, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien por su estado actual- Ve por ayuda para ti y tú ma-adre… lo siento, pero yo… y-o ya no puedo…_

_-No… no, no, no, no, ¡Tú y mamá saldrán bien de esto!- dijo ella decidida, aunque su vos temblaba._

_-Ve a ver a tu madre Korra, por favor- le pidió._

_-Ella aún respira- dijo mientras la vía- pero-_

_-Princesa, recuer-da que… te amo, yo las amo a ambas… ustedes fueron mi vida desde el día en… en que las conocí- dijo Tomoya mientras que sus ojos verde se llenaba de lágrimas. En su boca caía un hilo de sangre por tanta toz, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y rasgada. Su cabello de color marrón oscuro estaba salpicado de sangre y su mano sostenía fuertemente a la de ella- recuerda, que tú madre y yo… te amamos mucho, tú eres nuestra hija, fuiste una bendición para… nosotros-os- fue la última palabra de Tomoya, tenía una sonrisa al decir todo esto, pero algo andaba mal._

_-Papá…- dijo Korra despacio- papá, reacciona, no… no me hagas esto ¡PAPÁ!- grito ella al notar que su padre ya no respiraba, no le hablaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y… no tenía pulso._

…

-Kor…

_-Korra, no sigas las locuras de tu padre- regaño Yue a la niña de 8 años y al padre de esta que estaban celebrando eufóricos por un partido de Pro-Control._

-Korra…

-_Pero amor, Korra y yo amamos el Pro-Control ¿verdad princesa?- pregunto Tomoya mientras sonreía a su hija y esta hacía lo mismo._

-Korra… des…

_-Ustedes están locos…- regañó Yue con una cara desaprobadora a ambos, pero después sonrió- pero son mis locos- dijo ella dándoles un gran y cálido abrazo…_

-¡Korra!- se escuchó a alguien demandar su nombre.

Era la casa de Tenzin, Korra se encontraba dormida, al menos hasta que reacciono con ese llamado de una persona. Se había sentado de repente, con la respiración agitada y lo ojos aún cerrados.

-Korra, ¿te encuentras bien?- escuchó ella, pero no hizo caso hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro e instantáneamente abrió los ojos y miro a esa persona.

-Ma… ¿Mako?- le pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento, ya que parecía que estaba corriendo hace horas.

-Ya estás bien, no te preocupes…- le dijo él con cara de preocupación

-¿Eh?- pregunto ella confundida- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago acá?- pregunto. Intento moverse, pero fue algo que no debió hacer, ya que sintió una horrible punzada en su brazo derecho y se contrajo del dolor en su interior, por lo que intento no mostrar mucho lo que le causaba ese simple acto.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…- le dijo él deteniéndola por los hombros, ya que observo que ella estaba demasiado tensa- Estas en la casa de Tenzin, en la isla del templo del aire…- le tranquilizó. Notó que su mirada estaba aún perdida- Estas herida en tu brazo derecho… ¿ahora lo recuerdas?- le pregunto.

Korra lo miro algo confundida, pero ahora lo recordaba.

-Mi brazo… sí, lo recuerdo- dijo ella mientras aflojaba el agarre de su brazo- recuerdo que _él _también huyo…- dijo esto último para sí misma.

-Pudo escapar, pero no pasó nada a mayores…- dijo Mako mientras se sentaba en la cama- ten, toma esto- dijo dándole un vaso de un té de yerbas curativas- te ayudara a sentirte mejor, has dormido por doce horas seguidas…

Korra tomo lo que él le daba y se quedó pensando en todo, pero un tacto le hizo reaccionar. La mano de Mako está haciendo algo debajo de sus parpados.

-¿Un mal sueño?- le pregunto él mirando su trabajo, que era hacer desaparecer los rastros de lágrimas que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaban allí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras se tocó debajo de los parpados y sintió una línea húmeda, pero también sintió la mano de él, por lo que le causo nervios.

-Derramaste lágrimas inconscientemente…- contesto él- debió ser… un mal sueño- volvió a decir. Korra retuvo esas palabras y recordó todo, por lo que causo que su cuerpo se quedara estático completamente.

-No lo recuerdo…- dijo ella mientras escondía sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Ya veo- contesto él mientras retiraba su mano de su mejilla y respiraba hondo- iré a avisar a Pema y Jana que estas bien… se preocuparon mucho por ti, cómo todos- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación- no hagas esfuerzo, perdiste sangre por esa herida y será mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos- dijo por última vez, con media sonrisa que reflejaba preocupación, y salió de allí, dejando a Korra pensativa y confundida.

Observó bien toda la habitación y noto que todo era normal, por lo que supuso que era solamente una de más que tenían. Pudo ver la ventana y observar el cielo de color gris… como si la lluvia podría caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Korra?- toco la puerta dos veces y entro- Me alegra verte despierta cariño…- dijo Pema mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se sentaba en una silla que estaba junto a su cama.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunto- ¿qué paso después de… de que me desmayara?

-Mako te trajo aquí y un maestro agua te examino completamente. Empezó a sanar tú herida y logro que pudieras descansar sin complicaciones, ya que estuviste diciendo algunas cosas entre sueños.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué exactamente?- pregunto sin mostrar algún sentimiento de miedo.

-No se alcanzó a escuchar bien, por lo que no podríamos decirte cariño…- le tranquilizo Pema con media sonrisa.

-Ya veo…

-Bien, creo que tendrás hambre ¿verdad? Iré a prepararte algo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Pema…- le llamo antes de que empezara a caminar- ¿Cómo sabes que… digo, como saben que yo decía cosas inconscientemente?- pregunto confundida.

-Jinora se quedó a tu lado toda la noche, al igual que Jana… y ese chico, Mako, tuvo que irse junto a Lin, pero regresó hace como 3 horas, o un poco más y se quedó contigo hasta que despertaste…- dijo pensando Pema y noto que Korra arqueo la ceja al escuchar el nombre de ese chico- se ve que se preocupa por ti…- dijo por último mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de allí, dejándola totalmente colorada a Korra, quién le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien al escuchar eso último.

De repente, esa sensación de timidez o nervios se vio reemplazada por la de realidad.

-Hoy… es…- dijo, más no término la frase. Su único objetivo era salir de allí e ir a un lugar.

Salió de la cama y notó que no era el vestido que llevaba el día anterior, sino unos pantalones normales de color negro y una musculosa con tiras de color blanca. Buscó y pudo encontrar sus botas, ato su cabello con un trozo de tela que había allí y se dispuso a irse de allí, pero no sin antes tomar un saco de color azul oscuro, que lo reconocía bien, ya que era de ella y se la había prestado una vez a Jinora.

Lista, salió de la habitación, aun con el saco en la mano, ya que su bazo derecho estaba aún vendado y no quería tocarlo porque esa molestia era muy fuerte.

Empezó a buscar la cocina, donde se suponía que Pema estaría, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ella y se alarmo por el medio grito que dio.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo Tenzin! No, no me puedes decir que ya está hecho… ¿por qué se preocupan de eso ahora…? No, no se lo diré, además, acaba de despertarse…- en ese momento Korra se tensó, ya que sabía que estaban hablando de ella- por favor Tenzin, has que lo abran nuevamente el caso, tiene que permanecer abierto… No, no puede estar cerrado… Por favor, dime que es mentira… dime que es mentira que el caso se cerró oficialmente…- se escuchó a Pema claramente dolida por eso, pero Korra estaba más que paralizada.

_-El caso… ¿está cerrado?- _pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza y empezó a caminar cada vez más rápida hacia la salida.

En el camino se encontró con algunas acólitas del templo y le indicaron la salida. Una vez que estuvo afuera empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad hasta que alguien de pelaje totalmente blanco se interpuso en su camino.

-Naga- dijo Korra deteniéndose a causa del animal que estaba más que feliz al verla, pero esta solamente se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.

Nuevamente Naga se interpuso en su camino y otra vez ella tuvo que detenerse.

-Naga, quédate aquí- dijo ella rápidamente y volvió a correr, pero sintió que alguien la seguía y se dio media vuelta- Naga, quédate quieta allí- ordeno con voz firme. El animal solamente se sentó en ese lugar- no me sigas- dijo por última vez y observo que el animal bajaba la cabeza sintiéndose regañada. Korra solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

…

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Dónde está!?- pregunto Mako al ver que en la habitación no había absolutamente nadie. Jana estaba de la misma forma de él, pero decidieron ir a buscar por todos lados hasta encontrarla, hasta que se toparon con Pema.

-Pema ¿y Korra?- pregunto Jana jadeando por aire.

-Está en su cuarto…- contesto ella confundida.

-No, no está allí- aseguro Mako serio.

-Pero… yo la deje allí, y…- de repente se quedó callada- No… no puede ser, ella debería de estar en su cama en ese momento…- dijo esta vez pensando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Tal vez fue a la estación de policías, pero… es imposible, no puede… no sabe qué…- se quedó callada y volvió a hablar- hay que hablar con algunos acólitos, tal vez la vieron.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo para encontrarse con alguien, para saber el paradero de Korra y alguien supo responderles.

-Hace un momento una chica que tenía vendado el brazo derecho pregunto por la salida…- contesto la mujer y ambos salieron hacia afuera rápidamente. No comprendían nada, pero se preocupaban por su amiga que estaba herida. Una vez afuera, pudieron observar que ella estaba corriendo hacia el puerto de la isla y Naga estaba extrañamente viendo como ella partía, hasta que no pudieron verla más.

-Ella, se fue… pero… ¿por qué?- pregunto Jana agitada.

-No lo sé, pero Pema dijo que tal vez iría a la estación de policías, así que hay que ir allí- dijo Mako.

-Yo también iré- dijo Jana decidida.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, por tu seguridad…- dijo Mako mientras la detenía sin brusquedad por el brazo.

-Mako, ella está herida, no es importante l que me pase a mí en este momento- dijo ella un tanto furiosa.

-Sé que está herida, pero entiende, tú eres la princesa de Ciudad Republica y el Avatar, por lo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, al menos hasta que la situación de ayer ya se haya asimilado.

-No, Mako… yo iré.

-Tú no saldrás de la isla Jana- le corto su hermano mientras aparecía detrás de ellos junto a la reina Senna.

-Yo ya soy mayor, no pueden tenerme cautiva- dijo ella realmente fastidiada.

-Serías una carga, te podría pasar cualquier cosa ahora que saben que eres el Avatar…

-Pero tengo que ver cómo se encuentra Korra y por qué salió corriendo hacia la estación de policías.

-¿Estación de policías? ¿Es allí a dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa?- pregunto Senna un tanto preocupada- ¿Cuál es la razón?

-No lo sabemos, pero Pema dijo que ella podría dirigirse allí- dijo Mako- lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y se disponía a correr.

-Espera Mako, iré contigo- le dijo Cen- quédate tranquila Jana, volveremos pronto, no te preocupes…- le tranquilizo su hermano mayor para irse corriendo junto a Mako hacia el puerto para tomar un lancha y llegar a la ciudad.

-Mamá…- dijo Jana mientras abrazaba a su madre- yo tendría que estar haciendo algo, no escondiéndome aquí…

-Tranquila cariño… tú aún debes prepararte más para salir y enfrentar todo a cara- le dijo Senna mientras le depositaba un beso en la cabeza de su hija y suspiraba. Su mente le estaba haciendo pensar más de lo que debía en algo totalmente extraño, pero a la vez familiar.

…

Korra había llegado a la estación de policías y entro sin pedir permiso al oficial, más solo pidió/ordeno saber en dónde se encontraban Tenzin y la jefa Lin, pero es sujeto no le dijo nada, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer algo contra la ley, pero por suerte otro sujeto apareció informando despreocupadamente que la reunión en una sala especial seguía en pie.

-¡Espera, no puedes pasar allí!- ordeno un sujeto, pero solamente ella le hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y entro, para encontrarse con Lin, Tenzin, Tarrlok y otras personas, pero ignoro su presencia.

-¿Pero qué es esta interrupción?- escucho decir a un hombre mayor, pero solamente hablo mirando a Tenzin y Lin.

-El caso… ¿está o no cerrado?- pregunto directamente a ellos dos. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, su voz no temblaba, al contrario, era más que firme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Korra?- pregunto Tenzin sorprendido al verla allí- deberías estar recuperándosete.

-Respondan, ¿el caso está o no cerrado?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Korra, hablaremos de eso después, en este momento- Tenzin no pudo terminar ya que ella se acercó un paso más, su mirada estaba totalmente fría.

-Contesten de una vez, no me interesa nada más que saber eso…- dijo mientras miraba a ambos.

-Korra, sal de aquí, estamos en una reunión y no deberías si quiera pisar la estación- le advirtió Lin, pero no le miro a los ojos.

-Mira niña, sal de aquí, estamos debatiendo temas más importantes que la muerte de un par de personas hace 6 años…- dijo Tarrlok, al fin llamando toda la atención de ella.

-Tarrlok, guarda silencio- dijo Tenzin totalmente serio- no es de tú incumbencia este asunto.

-Será mejor que se lo digan de una buena vez, así se puede ir de aquí- dijo mirando a Tenzin y Lin, que sus rostros no parecían estar nada contentos y Korra empezaba a mostrar solamente un sentimiento y era desprecio- Si preguntas del caso de la muerte del caso Yagami, la respuesta es sí, está cerrado- dijo el desafiándola con la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo sabes?- pregunto ella sin quitar sus ojos sobre el moreno.

-Yo estuve presente y apoye para que eso sucediera…- dijo el con aire de superada- ahora que lo sabes, ve-

-¿Qué dijiste…?- pregunto ella para volver a escuchar eso. Se acercó ahora hacia él y el adulto ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, no iba a mostrar debilidad por una niña.

-Ya lo escuchaste, ahora vete de aquí, que estamos en algo más importante que ver quién asesino a un par de personas hace 6 años, aunque la causa estaba más que clara, fue un simple robo…

-¿Un simple robo? ¿Solamente un par de personas que fueron asesinadas?- pregunto ella mirándolo como si no entendiera nada- ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tú estuviste allí para certificar eso?- pregunto ahora con un aura totalmente distinta, ahora mostraba sentimientos de impotencia, enojo, rabia y muchos otros relacionado con ello.

-Todo demuestra eso- le reto Tarrlok.

-Tarrlok, guarda silencio… Korra, por favor, sal en este momento- ordeno y pidió Lin, pero fue totalmente ignorada.

-¿¡Acaso esos malditos asesinos se robaron algo!?- pregunto ahora con voz más alta- ¿Había necesidad de matarlos por… un simple robo?

-Tuvieron mala suerte- contesto él como si nada.

-¿Mala suerte dices tú?- pregunto ella y dio un paso más cerca de él- No, mis padres fueron asesinados a propósito, no les robaron o extorsionaron para que le den dinero… solamente aparecieron y empezaron a atacarlos… Eso es lo que está más que claro, ¡pero ustedes son más ciego que se niegan a ver la maldita verdad!- grito lo último.

-Solo fue un simple robo, como hay todos los días y nada más- amenazó el- además, debemos de ver por las personas vivas, no muertas. Por eso es más importante hablar sobre asunto que involucran a toda la ciudad y a la familia real, en vez de casos antiguos… ¡por cosas como esas los policías metales no estaban allí, resguardando la seguridad de todos y ocurrió lo que ocurrió ayer que casi le cuesta la vida a la familia real!- dijo Tarrlok firmemente.

-Y… ¿ese no se supone que es tú trabajo?- le pregunto ella retándolo con la mirada- mirar por la familia real, se supone que tú tendrías que haber estado a cargo de la seguridad de ayer, pero veo que prefieres echar la culpa a otros de tú responsabilidad.

Ese comentario hizo enfadar a Tarrlok, por lo que inconscientemente agarro agua control y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

-Tarrlok, no se te ocurra hacer nada- dijo firmemente alguien, y no era nada menos que Tonraq, quién también se encontraba reunido allí- Ya fue suficiente de todo esto…

-Korra, ya retírate de una buena ves- dijo Lin mientras iba a su lado y se disponía a guiarla a la salida. Korra solamente se dio media vuelta, ya que Lin estaba a su lado y empezó a caminar, pero escuchó a Tarrlok que siguió hablando, haciendo que ella se detuviera completamente, no iba a dejar que nadie hablara de la muerte de sus padres como si nada.

-No podemos estar toda la vida en ello solo porque una niñita quiere venganza- dijo Tarrlok fastidiado y dando una excusa a Tonraq, ya que este fue quien le llamo la atención.

-¿Venganza?- pregunto dándole nuevamente la cara- no se llamaba venganza, sino justicia… esos mataron a mis padres para que ellos no le presentara un peligro.

-Entonces tus padres debieron de ser criminales- dijo Tarrlok como si nada mirándola, pero se equivocó completamente. Korra no iba a permitir que nadie, y absolutamente nadie, hable mal de ellos, por lo que hizo una espada con hielo con su brazo derecho, que lo había convertido gracias el agua que él tenía aún en sus manos con un rápido movimiento hizo contacto con el cuello de Tarrlok.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante ese rápido acto, Tarrlok, solamente levanto la cabeza, ya que ella lo estaba mirando sin perderse de un movimiento de él y la espada está haciendo contacto con el cuello de él.

-No permitiré… jamás, a nadie, que llame a mis padres criminales…- dijo ella amenazante su mano no estaba temblando a pesar de sentir molestia por la herida que empezaba a mostrar rastro de sangre- ellos fueron las mejores personas que pude conocer, y si digo que pudieron presentar una amenaza para otros, fue porque mi padre iba a crecer con la Empresa Yagami, aunque él estuvo muerto, la empresa creció de igual manera…

-Vaya…- dijo Tarrlok quieto en esa posición- a pesar de no ser hija biológica de ellos, los llamas padres con tanto entusiasmo- dijo él con media sonrisa. Pudo sentir un pequeño temblor en la postura de la espada pero después se detuvo.

-No son mis padres biológicos, sí- admitió ella e hizo sentirle aún más la espada que estaba en su cuello- pero me dieron vida, me protegieron y cuidaron desde que me encontraron… me hicieron sentir querida y no como una basura que fue abandonada por sus padre biológicos en un bosque…- dijo ella haciendo aún un poco más de presión- por eso, ellos jamás serán criminales, ni yo permitiré que le digan eso o insulten…- dijo mientras se deshacía de la espada de hielo, haciendo que está caiga como gotas de agua en su mano derecha- la próxima no dudare en proteger el honor de mis padres…- dijo ella mirando fríamente a Tarrlok.

-Amenazar a alguien que tiene cargo importante en la estación de policías es algo muy grave, irás presa…- dijo él- pero, aún eres una niña, por lo que entiendo que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos- dijo el recuperándose para no verse tan malo- vete de una vez.

-No fue una amenaza, sino una advertencia, para cualquiera que diga algo en contra de mis padres…- dijo ella mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos- y sí quieres, puedes arrestarme, soy mayor, al igual que tú, por lo que las mismas leyes que tienes tú, las tengo yo…- dijo ella desafiándolo.

-¡Korra, ya fue suficiente!- dijo Tenzin mientras se ponía frente a ella, haciendo imposible mirar a Tarrlok- tienes que ver tú herida, está sangrando- ordeno. Korra miro su brazo y vio que era verdad, pero no le importaba.

-Será mejor que hagas caso a lo que te está diciendo el concejal Tenzin- dijo una persona que tenía unas ropas típicas del reino tierra- esta discusión será olvidada, porque ayer tú fuiste alguien quién ayudo a luchar contra los igualitarios y esos maestros agua, pero no se volverá a repetir, porque si no serás encarcelada- termino por decir.

-Después hablaremos sobre el caso Korra, pero ya nos interrumpiste demasiado- dijo Lin cansada.

-No hay nada que hablar del caso…- dijo Korra, sorprendiendo a Lin y Tenzin- ya lo cerraron, así que nada puedo hacer contra las órdenes superiores de Ciudad Republica…- dijo ella mirando a los adultos, no con odio, excepto a Tarrlok, sino con seriedad- Pero yo seré quien lo atrape… después de todo, creo que ambos tenemos la mirada sobre Amon…- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-Espera un minuto Korra, ¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto ahora Tonraq, quien se había levantado de su lugar y posó su vista en la morena.

-Yo sé quiénes mataron a mis padres… y quería demostrar, con el caso, que tengo razón, pero ahora que está cerrado, yo misma me encargare de cobrar justicia por mis padres- dijo ella mirando a Tonraq directamente- lamento haber interrumpido- dijo dando media reverencia a él y los demás adulto presentes.

-Sí te atreves a interferir con los planes para atrapar a Amon, te arrestaremos. Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad para hacer eso- advirtió Tarrlok.

-No hablo de tener o no autoridad… sino de quién atrapa antes a Amon… y lo mismo va para los que se interpongan en mi camino… la policía está tras Amon para proteger la paz de Ciudad Republica. Yo estoy tras Amon porque quiero asegurarme que mi familia no haya luchado por todo lo que obtuvo hasta ahora le sea arrebatado por ellos. En mi misión no hay leyes, sino sentido de justicia y de protección…- dijo por último para irse de allí, pasando junto a dos personas que ni siquiera miró quienes eran.

…

La nubes estaban amenazando desde hace ya horas en caer, pero ni rastro de ello. En la estación de policías muchas personas presenciaron eso, pero Tarrlok fue el quién se quedó más furioso por haber quedado como ridículo y como el malo allí. Lin se quedó en la estación de policías aún pensativas por la palabra de Korra. Tenzin había salido a buscarla, pero no tuvo suerte, al igual que Mako y Hasook, quienes por su propia voluntad y órdenes de Lin, fueron a buscar a su amiga. Cen e Iroh, quienes también habían presenciado todo ese asunto, no pudieron si quiera ir a buscarlas, ya que estaban bajo los ojos de todos esos adultos quienes se habían quedado impactados por todo lo sucedido. Tonraq, se sintió muy extraño por todo lo que escuchó. Sentimiento de pena aparecieron, pero lo que más le inquietaba era ese sentimiento de que estaba fallando en algo.

Por otro lado, Korra estaba en el cementerio de Ciudad Republica, frente a dos tumbas.

-Papá… Mamá… lo siento, pero… no voy a permitir que nadie los insulte. Ustedes son mi todo… ustedes, con Megumi y él, son mi…- en ese momento abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza allí- _Mi familia_, _gracias por devolverme la vida, gracias por… protegerme._

* * *

**Hola! *-*7**

**Ya, al fin, reportandome... como siempre, mi culpa... y de mi mente que se mete a hacer más fics... ya basta, ni siquiera puedo mantener bien tres y quiere más, cállate cerebro y déjame terminar con los primeros siquiera! -.-**

**Ok, regresando a ser "normal" al fin está aquí el cap 26... :') me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas... :3 no se si es masoquista, pero de verdad, me encanta... y espero que ustedes también les haya gustado, ya viene las parte más fuertes del fic. Dejara de ser inocente en ese sentido, ya que también tiene grados de tragedia, por eso... :3 pero bueno, no daré Spoilers... :3**

**Pero díganme... ¿que les pareció? :3**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favs, follows! :'3**

**los quiero mucho y por cierto, perdón las faltas de ortografía! xD**

**¡nos leemos en el próximo que sí o si será en menos de un mes, porque sino yo misma me tiro algo! :3**

Actualización: 13/02/2015


	28. Corrientes

**Capítulo 27: Corrientes.**

Las espadas chocaban con intensidad, ambas personas estaban un tanto agitadas por el duelo, en donde ninguno resistía.

Estaba Korra combatiendo con otra chica, un par de años mayor, que se encontraba con un extraño traje ceñido a su cuerpo, al contrario de ella, que estaba con su típico traje de espíritu azul.

-¡Ríndete ahora!- grito la mujer desconocida, más Korra no contesto, ya que estaba más concentrada en acabar con todo eso lo más pronto posible. No estaba allí, a esas horas de la noche, para encontrarse con una persona loca que solo quiere pelear, tenía cosas de suma importancia que atender, pero alguien se le había puesto en el camino.

La noche ya se estaba yendo, había pasado exactamente un mes desde el atentado contra la familia real, un mes desde que Korra había tomado las cosas más en serio, con respecto a la muerte de sus padres y un mes desde que se sentía realmente observada y custodiada por otras personas.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Pues estaba tras unos tipos de la Triple Amenaza, pero esa tipa se le había aparecido de la nada, desafiándola e impidiéndole el paso para que siga su camino tras los bandidos.

-No peleas nada mal, pero no te dejaré pasar igualitario…- dijo esa persona, haciendo que Korra se detuviera repentinamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto.

-Juro que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa- dijo nuevamente- y todos tus compañeros sufrirán el mismo destino- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la espada y comenzaba ella el ataque. Pero Korra lo detuvo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la otra persona.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- dijo empujándola hacia otro lado- no hagas perder mi tiempo, ¿si quiera conoces a los igualitarios?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Lo suficiente como para querer matarlos y ver su sangre derramar- dijo mientras se levantaba y sus ojos reflejaban furia.

-Bueno, ve a buscarlos, porque yo estoy en asuntos más importantes- intervino ella e hizo agua control para que la otra persona se quedará totalmente sorprendida.

-Pero… pero… tú… eres maestra…- dijo entre pausas.

-Veo que tienes ojos, pues bien, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino- dijo Korra mientras guardaba su espada y se disponía a irse, estaba a punto de amanecer, por lo que no era bueno que alguien pasara por allí y la encontrara, no ahora que los policías metales estaban más atentos que nunca.

-¡No me hables así!- dijo la mujer enfurecida por la forma en que ella le trato- ¡oye, espera, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!- grito ella furiosa, pero más enérgica.

Korra ignoro sus gritos, pero el que no pudo hacerlo es de un policía metal, y allí estaban.

-¡Alto ahí!- escucho un silbato y ese fue señal para que ya salga de ese parque.

…

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Dos

-¿Lograron identificarlos?

-Uno era el Espíritu Azul… la otra persona no fue reconocida, pero parece que era una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?- pregunto Lin mientras miraba interrogante al sujeto que le había traído el reporte sobre una batalla en el parque a altas horas de la noche- ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo…- dijo él.

-Está bien, puedes seguir con lo tuyo- indico.

El policía metal salió de la oficina de la jefa Beifong, dejándola demasiado pensativa. ¿Una mujer? ¿Podía llegar a ser Korra? Y sí era así… debía de hacer algo para detenerla, ella estaba entrando en un juego mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, aunque, con lo que no contaba Lin, era que ella lo sabía perfectamente eso y, es más, ya lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

…

-Respira hondo- indico Tenzin.

-Ten una postura firme, no temas, porque esa es tú debilidad- dijo un sujeto mayor, que vestía atuendos del reino Tierra- Ahora, has el movimiento, sin intentar de controlar la roca- repitió y Jana obedeció, dando un paso hacia delante y con el pie derecho se plantó firme, mientras que el otro se deslizo haciendo un rápido movimiento de posiciones y con los brazos también en forma de círculo y contrayendo las manos al final- Otra vez- indico la misma persona.

No muy lejos de allí estaba Senna junto a Cen, quienes observaban todo con detenimiento. Desde hace semanas Jana había intensificado su entrenamiento, no quería descansar o perder tiempo, desde que se enteró de lo que paso en la estación de policías, quiso salir y enfrentar al mundo, aunque eso era difícil, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Muchos curanderos de alta confianza de Tarrlok había venido a verla, pero todos llegaban a la misma conclusión, con que sus poderes debían de despertar a su tiempo, no podía esforzarse al máximo, pero nada le impedía entrenar.

-Jana, es suficiente- dijo su madre, cuando vio que ella estaba más que agotada. Había salido a entrenar desde hace 3 horas, pero hace una y media se habían percatado de ello.

-No sobre esfuerces tú cuerpo debes de recuperarte, porque no darás lo mejor de ti- intervino su hermano.

-No tengo tiempo para eso…- dijo ella mientras hacía unas típicas posicione para hacer fuego control, estaba variando en el entrenamiento, así se iba acostumbrando.

-Es más terca que papá…- dijo con resignación Cen.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Senna mirando a su hija mientras se esforzaba al máximo, comprendía que ella tenía una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada, pero tampoco podía impedirle que se esfuerce, pero sí podía cuidarla para que no llegue a mayores.

-Su majestad, el rey Tonraq la busca- dijo unos de los acólitos.

-Gracias- dijo para que esa persona se vaya tranquilamente- Ya vengo- informo.

-Iré a hablar con Iroh, quiero ver cómo seguirá su plan.

-Prefiero que no lo hagas… Iroh está trabajando con Lin y Tarrlok, ellos pueden.

-No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados- intervino él.

-Y luego quién es el terco…- dijo ella con media sonrisa, aunque de igual manera no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero no podía negarle, él ya era mayor.

…

-Así que eso es verdad…- dijo Bolin mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermano en frente y a su amigo también.

-Sí, papá lo confirmo- dijo Mako mientras golpeaba suavemente la mesa en señal de preocupación.

-Ahora ella es vigilada por los maestros metal- dijo Hasook- bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No pueden hacerlo.

-Es por su seguridad- intervino Mako.

-Eso es acoso- acuso Bolin- está bien, tienen razón, ella no debe de actuar así, pero nosotros no sabemos con exactitud lo que paso, ni Tenzin o Lin, ella fue la única quién vivió todo eso, así que no podemos decir que la entendemos, porque es una gran mentira- dijo Bolin un tanto enojado- Y yo, como su amigo, no pude apoyarla.

-Nadie pudo, esa vez salió sin siquiera mirara a nadie- informo Hasook.

Se encontraban en la casa de la familia Mondragon, era sábado, por lo que significaba franco para los dos policías novatos.

-¡Mako!- salió de la nada el pequeño Ian, corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor y este lo acepto sin protestar.

-¿No deberías de estar con mamá?- le pregunto confundido.

-Mamá y papá están con Korra- informo- dijo que debían de ayudarla en algo…- pensó las palabras en que había usado su padre.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunto curioso él mientras se levantaba.

-No, no están aquí…- intervino Asami, quién aparecía en la sala de estar y Bolin la recibió con un beso- me los cruce en el camino y me pidieron de favor que si no lo podía dejar aquí, ya que debían atender unos negocios en la compañía Yagami.

-Ya veo…- dijo Mako pensativo- ¿Te dijeron el motivo?

-Mh… no, no creo que sea algo grave- intervino ella pensativa- aunque…

-¿Aunque?- pregunto rápidamente Mako por esa palabra que daba a entender que había más.

-Jajajajajajaja- en ese momento Asami empezó a reír, ganándose la mirada de confusión de todos los hombres de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bolin. Asami paro un poco la risa y le explico algo al oído. Cuando termino, su hermano estaba con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mako muy extrañado.

-Mh… no, nada- contesto Bolin de lo más normal- ¿verdad Asami?

-Claro, no era nada Mako…- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa que tenía su novio, mientras que Mako y Hasook los miraban extrañamente e Ian no entendía nada de la situación, pero también estaba sonriendo.

…

En la empresa Yagami, se encontraba Korra junto a Sakura y Shaoran Mondragon en uno de los chequeos generales del mes.

-Perdón por hacerlos venir un sábado- se disculpó Korra mientras entraban a unos de los grandes almacenes en donde estaban los automóviles recién terminados,

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo Sakura amorosamente- no hay problema.

-Debo pedirles un favor- dijo Korra mientras miraba toda la industria, soltando un suspiro- sé que están enterados de lo sucedido hace un mes en la estación de policías, también sé que Tenzin les informo sobre ciertos percances que hubo contra mi persona cuando cumplí 17 años- recordó lo sucedido, que casi más era atropellada por una camioneta y ese mismo día intentaron "robarle" aunque su motivos eran más de ataque en vez de robo, pero no se salieron con la suya- Sí algo llegara a pasarme, pido que ustedes sigan apoyando a la empresa Yagami, sin importar que yo muera- dijo mirando a los dos mayores que estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de escuchar- Ya soy mayor de edad y presiento que los mismos que mataron a mi padre, me querrán matar, al ser la _única _heredera de la empresa Yagami, así que pido, si algo me llegase a pasar, por cualquier motivo, ustedes sigan como encargados de la administración. Prometo que no les sucederá nada, ya que no tendría motivo y también no lo permitiré.

-No te preocupes… sé por lo que tanto lucho tu padre para obtener todo esto y gracias a ti llegó a estas instancias…- dijo Shaoran.

-Fue gracias a Tenzin, quién fue el que se encargó de todo esto y por suerte, no le pasó nada a él.

-Pero a ti si… hubieron varios atentados- dijo Sakura preocupada- no deberías vivir sola, pueden hacerte daño. Si no quieres ir con la familia de Tenzin, ven con nosotros, así nos sentiremos más seguros.

-Gracias, pero no- dijo Korra un tanto conmovida por las palabras de Sakura- justamente por eso prefiero vivir sola, si algo me llegase a pasar, será a mi sola y a nadie más…- un suspiro salió sin que se dé cuenta- pero agradezco su preocupación.

-No debes cariño…- dijo ella mientras miraba a su esposo pidiendo algo y este solo le dio medio asentimiento- Sabes… nosotros conocíamos a tus padres- dijo con voz suave, sorprendiendo a Korra.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Sí, éramos antiguos amigos de Yue y Tomoya… de la primaria, en el reino Tierra, pero nosotros fuimos en salir de allí. No tuvimos contacto durante muchos, muchos años, hasta una semana antes de sus muertes- dijo ella mirando al suelo, le había ocultado esa verdad a Korra por su bien, pero ahora querían decir todo ello.

-Ustedes… ¿es verdad?- pegunto ella aún confundida- no… no puede ser, nunca los había escuchado hablar de ustedes.

-Es comprensible, pasamos muchísimos años sin comunicación…- dijo Shaoran ahora apenado- lo sentimos, por ocultarte eso, pero creímos que era lo mejor, para que te olvides un poco de todo lo sucedido.

-Jamás podré olvidarme de ello.

-Lo sabemos y no sabes cómo lo sentimos al no poder estar con ellos ese día.

-Pero…- dijo ella pensando, los recuerdo vagos venían a su mente, aunque nada claros- no, nada.

-Perdónanos- pidió Sakura mientras le agarraba las manos con cariño- lo último que queríamos es hacerte daño, a ti, la pequeña princesa de ellos- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y Korra pudo notar que era verdad todo lo que decían.

-No se preocupen…- su voz sonaba suave- me alegra que hayan sido amigos de mis padres… Entonces también saben que yo soy adoptada- afirmo mirándolos al rostro.

-Sí, pero eso no importa, eres su hija sin importar ese mínimo detalle- le aseguro Shaoran.

…

-Su majestad, hay movimientos extraños bajo una biblioteca en el centro de la ciudad. En esta noche iremos a investigar, los informantes y vecinos aseguran escuchar sonidos algo extraños.

-Envía un equipo de reconocimiento y tú lidéralo- informo Tonraq.

-A sus órdenes- dijo él con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también iré- intervino Cen entrando en la sala de juntas en donde se encontraban ambos hombres.

-Claro que no- informo su padre.

-Señor Tonraq, Tarrlok- saludo Iroh al entrar tras Cen- perdonen la interrupción, pero pido ir en el equipo de reconocimiento.

-¿Tú también Iroh?- pregunto Tonraq extrañado.

-Yo he venido por ese motivo, ayudar a Ciudad Republica a acabar con ese grupo revolucionario terrorista- explico- mis tropas están en camino, pero no por eso me quedaré sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor es que ambos se queden alejados de este asunto, es peligroso, y más para ambos, se supone que ustedes llegaran a tomar el trono algún día, tanto en Ciudad Republica y La Nación del Fuego- intervino Tarrlok.

-En este momento soy general de las fuerzas armadas, con un propósito aquí y es atrapar a los igualitarios, el futuro de ser señor del Fuego esta algo lejos.

-Y yo, quién seré que tome el trono en un futuro, exijo ir en el grupo de reconocimiento, quiero luchar por la paz en Ciudad Republica no estando en una oficina.

Tarrlok se quedó callado, a mala hora llegaron esos dos jóvenes queriendo ser los luchadores por el equilibrio de Ciudad Republica, esta sería una gran oportunidad para él, ya que podría lucirse para estar en una gran posición para _su _futuro.

-Rey Tonraq, pido, no, exijo ir- dijo Cen realmente serio.

…

La noche había caído, en el centro de Ciudad Republica, se encontraban un equipo de reconocimiento liderado por Tarrlok, seguido por Cen e Iroh y otros maestros, tanto un par de policías metales, como miembros de Loto Blanco. Tenían un objetivo y estaban a punto de llegar a él.

Tarrlok miro por una pequeña reja que deba lugar a ver lo que sucedía allí adentro y sin dudas, allí había igualitarios.

Hizo una seña para que todos estén preparados y cuando cerró el puño entraron en el sótano, asustando a las personas dentro, en donde había empezado una batalla entre todos.

Muchos intentaron huir, y algunos lo lograron, pero el cuarto de personas habían sido atrapadas por agua control, otros quedaron noqueados. Pero el equipo de reconocimiento también tuvo sus dificultades, ya que resultaron 4 personas heridas por electricidad.

-¡Están escapando!- grito Cen mientras veía a unas personas salir sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos, al igual que él, ya que se encontraba luchando con otras personas.

-Iré por esos- dijo Iroh mientras con fuego control lograba confundir a su oponente y salió corriendo, pero cuando estaban en pleno pasillo se encontró con que alguien, que no era igualitario, estaba luchando con los que sí lo eran.

Él se quedó sorprendido, pero también intervino en contra de los igualitarios. No se había dado cuenta de que esa persona era una mujer, pero sí notó que luchaba con una espada y nada mal.

Cen en cuestión de segundo también hizo presencia en ese pasillo y casi era noqueado por detrás, ya que un igualitario salió de la nada misma, pero ese fue lastimado por unas cuchillas lanzadas de esa persona misteriosa.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Iroh sorprendiendo a Cen, pero de igual manera actuó rápido y logró inmovilizar a su oponente. Cuando todo estaba relativamente calmado, ambos hombres observaron a la persona que guardaba su espada, pero sacaba un cuchillo y agarraba del cuello a un igualitario que vestía normal, excepto por su pañuelo que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

-Habla… Amon, la localización secreta de él, ¿en dónde está?- dijo mientras hacía presión, no tanta, en el cuello de esa persona, por lo que la hizo temblar un poco.

Y observando toda esa situación, estaban Iroh y Cen totalmente sorprendidos a escuchar que esa persona que sabía pelear realmente era nada menos que una mujer, que tenía la mitad de su cara cubierta, haciendo imposible que la descubrieran.

-¡Habla de una buena vez, así tu muerte será menos dolorosa maldito igualitario!- dijo ella claramente con odio.

-¡Detente!- dijo Cen cuando vio que hacía más presión al contacto del cuchillo con el cuello- n sé quién eres, pero los igualitarios están bajo nuestro cargo, así que no te atrevas a matarlo- advirtió él, pero solo se ganó la mirada de ella de mala gana.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, este es mi tipo y lo usare como me plazca- le contesto de mala gana a Cen, algo que realmente le sorprendieron a ambos jóvenes, ya que no llevaban nada puestos y claramente se podía notar que él no era nada menos que el príncipe y futuro rey de Ciudad Republica.

-¡Quédate quieta, tú también estas bajo arresto!- dijo en posición de combate, mientras que Iroh estaba un poco más relajado que su amigo y se encontraba observando todo con detenimiento.

-Hmp…- dijo ella ignorándolo y volviendo a ver al igualitario- contesta, tus minutos están contados y si no quieres que sea más rápido, habla de una buena vez…- recomendó con media sonrisa que mostraba total desagrado.

-¡Que no ois- Cen fue cortado porque escucharon las voces de otras personas llamando por ambos jóvenes.

-¡Príncipe Cen, Genera Iroh!- se escucharon que los llamaron, y en ese momento la chica bufo realmente molesta y lanzo al igualitario en el piso con fuerza.

-Parecen que viene a rescatar a la pobre princesa…- dijo ella con tono de burla, lo que cabreo a Cen e hizo que Iroh sonriera de medio lado- para la próxima que se metan en mi camino, les va a pesar…- advirtió antes de salir corriendo de allí. Cen estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero fue detenido por Iroh.

-Déjala… después nos encargaremos de ese asunto, por ahora, estamos tras los igualitarios- dijo mientras miraban a las personas inconscientes en el suelo.

…

-Veo que la prensa no ha perdido tiempo en nada…- dijo Lin mientras observaba el periódico que salió hace algunas pocas horas, ya había amanecido, y se encontraba junto con Tenzin, dispuestos a la pronta interrogación- Estoy segura que él fue quién los llamó, después de todo, su misión salió bien.

-Eso no interesa ahora Lin- dijo Tenzin mientras la miraba- lo que importa ahora es que todo salió bien y que lograron a capturar a una gran cantidad de igualitarios.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de todo lo que paso… esa mujer, que estaba allí, el General Iroh y el príncipe Cen aseguran que era una chica.

-¿Piensas que era Korra?- preugnto Tenzin, ya que también se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza.

-No pudo ser ella… reconocerían su voz- dijo ella- aunque ahora tengo más dudas. Es mucha coincidencia que justamente una mujer esté tras los igualitarios y quiera matarlos.

-Korra no quiere matarlos- intervino Tenzin.

-Ella quiere justicia, de cualquier modo.

-No se convertiría en una asesina.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Desde que la vi supe que esa niña era incapaz de matar a alguien… por más deseos, por más fuerzas que tenga, no podrá…- explicó él, no sabía exactamente de a dónde salía tanta seguridad, pero eso era lo que él creía.

-Pero tratara de hacerlo… tus pensamientos pueden ser verdaderos, pero eso no nos asegura que ella se quedará tranquila sin ir a buscarlos.

-Sí, pero-

-Concejal Tenzin, jefa Beifong, el concejal Tarrlok está aquí y quiere comenzar con el primer interrogatorio- informo un oficial.

-Iremos en este momento- dijo Lin mientras se levantaba- dejaremos este asunto a un lado por ahora… no sabemos si en realidad fue ella quien estuvo allí o no.

…

A esas horas de la mañana, se suponía que debían estar durmiendo plácidamente, pero no, ya que se encontraban en el departamento de cierta morena, hace alrededor de una hora, y mágicamente habían llegado tres personas más.

-Sigo sin entender… ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto por segunda vez Korra, raro, pero no tenía ganas de hablar mucho.

-Queríamos asegurarnos de algo- informo Iroh- y da gracias que no hayan venido maestros metales…

-Se supone que deberían estar más ocupados que en un _simple _acto de coraje…- dijo ella restándole importancia- Además… ellos están aquí- dijo apuntando a Mako y Hasook, hasta Bolin se encontraba con ellos.

-Fuimos enviados por Beifong- informo Hasook- al parecer hiciste algo.

-Yo no hice nada- aclaro ella. Se encontraba sentada en su sillón mientras era interrogada por todos ellos.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche/hoy a la madrugada?- pregunto por décima vez Cen, quién estaba totalmente serio.

-Nada que requiera que estén aquí- informo.

-Eso es verdad, se suponía que debías estar con mis padres en una reunión con unos accionistas- dijo Mako- pero ¿y después de eso?

-Tengo vida privada, ¿saben?- informo con intención que ya no pregunten más, pero al contrario, hizo que todos la vieran fijamente- quiten esas caras, lo que digo es verdad, pero que ustedes se imaginen cualquier cosa incierta es su culpa y no significa que yo lo haya hecho.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Iroh- entonces, ¿podrías decirnos qué fue lo que exactamente hiciste después de dicha reunión?

-No pretendo sonar grosera, pero ¿acaso eso importa? ¿Tienen algo en mi contra o algo por el estilo?- desde que habían llegado habían estado haciendo preguntas, pero ninguna respuestas sobre el porqué de que estaban allí.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Cen.

-¿Debería de saber algo que no sé?- contraatacó ella.

-¡AGHT! ¡Ya basta de juegos de palabras, digan todo directamente!- se quejó Bolin.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Hasook.

-Porque cuando Lin Beifong llamó a Mako para que venga a su casa, pensé que te había pasado algo grave y como tú amigo no iba a quedarme durmiendo plácidamente mientras a ti te podía pasar cualquier cosa- informo muy decidido.

Korra claramente no esperaba esas palabras, pero no mostro mucho el asombro, solo se levantó de allí para no sentirse acorralada de un sentimiento que no deseaba, no merecía tener.

-No hay motivos por el cuál debas de hacerlo…- dijo ella antes que algún otro pudiera hablar, lo miro, algo seria, pero podían distinguirse en sus ojos sentimientos de agradecimientos-por otro lado… y bien ¿qué es lo que debo de saber?

-No vamos a dar vueltas con esto…- hablo esta vez Mako- estoy seguro que tú sabías perfectamente de que habían centros clandestinos en donde entrenaban a igualitarios.

-No lo niego- respondió ella.

-Entonces debes de estar enterada de que ayer Tarrlok y un grupo de reconocimiento fueron a allanar uno, en donde un gran número de igualitarios fueron atrapados- dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Claramente se notó la pequeña tención que tuvo, pero ella permaneció firme.

-¿Y?- pregunto como si nada.

-¿Solo "Y"?- pregunto él con incredulidad.

-Yo estoy tras Amon, no por sus seguidores novatos- les informo- es inútil negar que yo estoy tras Amon, ya que ustedes lo escucharon, pero no por eso voy a estar siguiendo a los novatos de él- dijo ella. En parte era cierto, aunque parte no- Y si fuera lo contrario… ¿tendría que informarlo a alguien sobre mis pasos?

-¡Ya deja de actuar así! ¡Tenzin, Lin, Asami, Jana y nosotros estamos preocupados por ti y tus decisiones de ir tras Amon pero a ti parece importante muy poco esto!- dijo Mako claramente molesto por toda esa situación.

-Realmente aprecio que hagan eso, pero no he pedido que lo hagan.

-Pues para tú información ya lo hicimos sin que nos los pidas- le informo ahora más calmado- no puedes ir tú sola tras Amon y los igualitarios, no podrás.

-Pero es mi deber- dijo ella sin titubear. Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar esas palabras, más ella agrego algo más- para proteger a lo que más quiero en toda esta vida. Preferiría morir antes de ver que algo malo suceda a lo que ellos más anhelaron en este mundo.

-¿Todo es por la empresa Yagami?- pregunto Bolin.

-Lo siento, pero eso no deben de saber… es mejor para todos.

-¿Y por qué dices que él está detrás de lo que más amaron tus padres?- pregunto ahora Hasook, para que esa tención desaparezca.

-El mismo, junto a un grupo de igualitarios nos interceptaron y los mataron. No le quitaron nada… absolutamente nada, a excepción de una pulsera que mi madre llevaba- dijo ella recordando todo- Sus motivos fueron muy obvios, quería que la empresa Yagami jamás crezca, ya que ese día fue cuando mi padre firmo un contrato.

-¿Y cómo fue que la empresa Yagami creció y no se desintegro después de la muerte de tus padres?- pregunto Cen- se supone que debían de vender esas ideas y el contrato sea nulo…

-Porque en el testamento de ellos figuraba yo como heredera de las propiedades, acciones y contratos.

-Si eso lo que dices fue lo que realmente paso…- intervino Iroh- ¿no intentaron deshacerte de ti también?- pregunto claramente algo preocupado.

-Sí, lo intentaron…- afirmo ella- pero estoy viva y creo que desistieron de la idea de matarme, ya que sería muy obvio.

-¿Y por qué Amon quería perjudicar a la empresa Yagami?- pregunto Bolin.

-Eso ni yo lo sé- admitió- pero no hay que ser genios para darse cuenta de muchas cosas… Amon debe ser alguien realmente poderoso, o tiene aliados muy poderosos, de eso no hay duda, o sino ¿cómo explicaría esos innovadores inventos y el capital para hacerlos? Es imposible que no tenga a alguien especializado en esa rama junto a él…- dijo ella- por lo que si sumo esas dos cosas, tengo el resultado de que la competencia quería deshacerse de ellos y de las grandes ideas de mi padre- dijo sin temor, eso ya estaba segura de ello, cada vez que pasaba, esa era la respuesta correcta.

-Lo que estás diciendo… es que una gran empresa es que está trabajando junto a Amon- dijo Bolin tratando de recopilar toda la información

-Hay cosas que son claras, otras no tantas…- dijo ella confundiendo a sus amigos- en fin, ¿me dirás de una buena vez que se supone que debería de saber?- pregunto a Cen.

-Una mujer estuvo ayer allí- dijo él- estuvo tras los igualitarios…- informo y ella se quedó un tanto sorprendida. Por otro lado, todos los hombres miraban las reacciones de ella, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Y… ¿pensaban que yo…?- pregunto ella con una ceja arqueada.

-Korra, es mucha coincidencia que justamente una mujer aparezca y luche contra los igualitarios a estas instancias y quiera venganza- dijo Hasook- confiesa… los únicos que sabemos esto somos nosotros, Lin y Tenzin.

-No tengo nada que confesar…

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Bolin- puedes confiar en nosotros Kor, somos tus amigos.

-Repito, no tengo nada que confesar- aclaro ella mirando a cada persona allí presente- Además, no es tan difícil pensar que hay otras personas estén tras Amon… mis padres no fueron las únicas víctimas de sus malditos planes y eso se vio desde que apareció. Muchas personas murieron gracias a él y eso la policía debería de saberlo mejor que nadie, al igual que el Loto Blanco- objeto.

-Claro que lo sabemos, pero el punto en concreto aquí que queremos saber es si tú eras o no esa persona- dijo Mako claramente acabando con las indirectas muy directas.

-Primero, lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mi problema y no, no fui yo- aclaro para que no le molesten más con ese tema, ya que bastante furiosa estaba por no haber podido ir, ya que estaba en otra reunión de suma importancia con un accionista del Reino Tierra junto a los padres justamente de ellos.

-Es verdad, nuestros padres llegaron más tarde de lo común ayer- objeto Bolin- por lo que suponemos que a esa hora había terminado esa reunión.

-Pero de igual le hubieran dado tiempo para que ella se movilizara- dijo esta vez Cen.

-Estoy aquí y no, no fui- dijo Korra, para que no hablar como si ella no estuviese allí.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?- pregunto Cen.

-Lo siento, pero si no me creen, no es mi problema- le contraataco ella a Cen, sin importar moderar el volumen de su voz.

-Discúlpalo Korra- dijo Iroh haciendo que el aire este menos denso- lo que sucedió es que él quiere encontrar a esa mujer, por haberle ignorado, tanto a él como a sus advertencias y además se haya burlado de él.

En ese momento, todos lo miraron a él, a Cen y este estaba desconcertado con su amigo porque haya contado lo sucedido.

-¿Y por qué yo haría eso…?- pregunto ella- ¿tendría un motivo o ganaría algo haciendo tal cosa?

-No… lo siento, pero al encontrarme con esa mujer y que se haya portado así, sin que yo pudiera objetar algo, me dejo demasiado enojado con ello.

-Lo siento, pero hay personas que pensaran así de ti y debes de acostumbrarte…

-Sé que hay personas que desearían verme muerto, lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo él- pero no les voy a dar gusto.

-Bien, entonces también no le des gusto a esa chica de verte así, con esa cara de cólera solo porque te haya ignorado y burlado de ti- dijo ella.

-Lo sé- dijo Cen.

-Parece que no muy bien- se burló Iroh- amigo, no te había visto así desde hace años- se burló.

-Ya basta, no estas ayudando…- contraataco él.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo era esa mujer? Ya que Korra nos confirma que ella no fue- interrumpió Mako mirando a la morena que estaba cruzada de brazos, sabía que él todavía tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a lo sucedido.

-No pudimos ver su cara, pero tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, camisa verde oscura, un chaleco protector, usaba una espada y tenía otras armas, como unas cuchillas, y una especie de gas extraño…- dijo Iroh recordando exactamente todo- su cara estaba cubierta, por lo que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, aunque ni eso pudimos ver bien el color, porque ella no parecía estar interesada en nosotros… y mucho menos en él- dijo algo gracioso apuntando a Cen, quén nuevamente le reclamo.

-Recibimos un reporte con las mismas características… ayer, en la madrugada, estaba luchando al parecer con el espíritu azul…- dijo Hasook recordando el primer informe de ese día.

-¿Y saben algo de esa persona?- pregunto Iroh- desde que llegue tengo más curiosidad sobre esa persona, parece no solo luchar con los igualitarios, sino también con maestros que quieren apoderarse de lo que se les ocurra.

-No mucho, solo que trabaja en conjunto con otras personas, ya que también a veces aparece alguien completamente vestido de negro y con máscaras distintas… y elementos distintos- contesto Hasook.

-No creo que sea eso…- dijo Mako pensando- además, la mayoría aparece el espíritu azul, los otros 2 casi no dan señales de existencia… Además, algo que es concreto, es que justo cuando aparece uno, los otros tres no están presentes…

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?- pregunto Bolin.

-¿Recuerdas el partido de Pro-Control?- pregunto y Bolin solamente asintió- allí se hizo presente el espíritu de máscara roja y maestro fuego, pero… sabía que Amon iba a atacar, por lo que si estaban en una especie de organización, podían coordinarse para que los tres pudieran ir tras Amon, pero en cambio, solo apareció uno.

-Buen punto…- dijo Iroh pensativo- entonces debe haber una razón específica por lo cual los tres no se reúnen en el mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cuál puede ser esa razón?- pregunto ahora Korra, comportándose como si no supiera nada del tema, pero obviamente supondrían que ella sepa algo de ese tema.

-Eso es lo que más queremos saber… pueden tener miles de motivos… o uno solo y tan simple- dijo Mako mirándola directamente, más ella no desvió la mirada, porque eso sería mostrar que ella sabía algo, que estaba intimidada y eso no lo iba a permitir- Hasta ahora no sabemos si quiera si son enemigos o aliados… y con la aparición de esta persona, las cosas se han puesto más difíciles.

…

-¡Al fin llegaste!- dijo una niña de alrededor de 5 años mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a una mujer de claramente 23 años, cabello castaño claro, pies blanca, pero no exagerada, rasgos increíblemente finos y con unos ojos de color extraña y bellamente jade.

-Sí cariño…- le dijo ella mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente- espero que te hayas portado bien- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

-¡Claro mamá!- contesto la niña. Se encontraban en un departamento muy pequeño, pero perfecto para ellas dos solas, ya que nadie más vivía junto a ellas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- le dijo mientras la levantaba. A pesar de su apariencia de ser delicada tenía una considerable fuerza- ¿quieres comer algo ahora o primero te irás a darte un baño?- pregunto dulcemente mientras le acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes.

-¡Quiero jugar!- sentencio la niña muy enérgica.

-Acabas de venir de jugar del parque señorita, así que primero te darás un baño y comerás… ¿entendido?

-Sí mamá- dijo la niña con un puchero en sus labios- pero podemos jugar después.

-Mh… sí haces eso, claro que sí- dijo lo primeo pensativa, pero al final con una sonrisa, haciendo que la niña se quiera bajar al suelo y salga corriendo al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba al lado de la única habitación. Ese departamento realmente era pequeño, ya que consistía en un cuarto de baño, cocina-comedor y habitación, nada más, pero era perfecto… al menos por el momento, lo era para ellas dos.

-Mamá…- llamó la pequeña y ella fue a encontrarse con su hija- ¿a dónde fuiste esta mañana?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la tapa de baño.

-Tuve que ir a comprar algo, pero estaba cerrado mi amor… no te preocupes- dijo mientras le besaba la frente- vamos, te bañarás rápido y así podremos jugar- a ánimo, pero en realidad lo que quería era que deje de hacer preguntas que estén relacionada con lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

-¡YEY!- dijo la niña demasiado eufórica. La mujer río ante el comportamiento de su niña y pensaba.

_-Definitivamente te comportas igual de Lee… mi pequeña Nanami, prometo que tú padre no murió en vano… él fue un gran hombre y te amaba con todo tu ser… sé que lo extrañas, yo también lo hago, pero debemos ser fuerte y yo debo serlo aún más… porque velare por ti y tú seguridad… Y juro que Amon, el ser despiadado y sin corazón que nos arrebató a tu padre, pague por todo… Prometo y juró que aré que pague por quitarnos al hombre que más amábamos en este mundo._

…

A fueras de Ciudad Republica, en la cabaña en donde vivía Megumi, se encontraba esta, mirando el cielo y las increíbles estrellas dentro de su casa, ya que la noche había caído y con ella llegó el incomparable frío.

-Las aguas están turbias…- dijo escuchando el sonido de las olas ya que el río no se encontraba muy lejos de allí y gracias al viento que venía por el este, se escuchaban más intensos- Distintas corrientes chocaran, pero… ¿qué pasara? Podrán unirse e ir por un mismo camino o desatara una batalla en la que terminara en un gran caos- sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y respiró profundamente- La noche trae consigo ese frío abrazador, la libertad de esos sentimientos ocultos por el día y a veces tu verdadero yo u otro que nadie conoce aparecen…

…_Korra en ese momento se encontraba alistando con el traje del espíritu rojo, se acomodaba los guantes fuertemente, su respiración era controlada, no estaba agitada, pero si estaba con un rostro totalmente serio que parecía ignorara su alrededor, pero al contrario, estaba más atenta que nunca…_

-… El deseo de luchar aún más… el deseo, el anhelo de ser más fuerte, la descarga de tal impotencia de querer, pero no poder están aferrado a cada roce que impacta en el ser y que este no lo pueda ver por ser invisible.

…_Jana, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, salió de su habitación y fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento, en donde allí no era vista ni oída por nadie, o al menos eso creía, ya que el Loto Blanco sabía perfectamente todo sus movimientos, al igual que sus padres, pero decidieron dejar que ella descargue toda esa furia que concentraba por no poder ser lo que quería, por no poder ser lo que el mundo necesitaba, un Avatar…_

-…El sentido de protección aparece, al igual que el temor que te hace pensar que puedes perder tú motivo de vida… y no superar lo sucedido. Quieres levantarte, pero aún sientes que estás atada a ello hasta que le des punto final, te sientes débil ante tal roce, que quieres detenerlo, pero no puedes…

_La mujer de cabello castaño claro veía a su pequeña dormir plácidamente en esa cama… en la que no hace mucho durmió con su marido, al que le arrebataron injustamente, al que mataron sin importar que él tenía a una pequeña hija por quien cuidar, sin importar que ella haya llorado y llorado hasta quedarse dormida._

-…Pero toda noche llega a su fin, dejando ver a un día… en dónde las agua se relajaran por tal calidez embriagadora…

…_Cen no había podido descansar, no tenía sueño, no se sentía cansado, más se sentía extraño, no podía describirlo, pero había algo en su pecho que negaba en dejarlo tranquilo y eso empezó desde el encuentro con esa extraña mujer, quién se había burlado de él… pero eso no era lo que le importaba, sino le daba curiosidad el ¿por qué? Una pregunta, que él mismo no sabía de dónde nacía o a qué se refería._

-…Por tan conformidad que te hace sentir más seguro, porque piensas que puedes ver todo claramente, pero al contrario, estás más cegado por tanta luz… que no te deja ver lo que realmente hay en cada esquina… y en cada quién, o en ti mismo.

…_Mako estaba desde muy temprano en la estación de policías, ya que estaba investigando sobre los ataques igualitarios en los últimos años, en donde él creía que todo estaba bien, pero era lo contrario, ya que cada vez que habría un expediente, abría los ojos porque no creía lo que realmente veía… Entonces, su mente se concentraba en una única persona y era cierta chica de ojos color azules y trataba de imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar, pero por más que intente, sabía que eso era totalmente imposible, ya que él no estuvo junto a ella en sus peores momentos…Pero no más_

-…Tanto la noche y como el día traen sus características… pero… la vida es una caja de sorpresas, buenas o malas, todo puede cambiar en cada segundo, que la noche se puede convertir en día y el día en noche… o bien, se pueden mezclar y seguir una misma corriente.

* * *

**Okey... si quieren pueden tirarme los tomates ahora o después, están en todo sus derechos... u.u**

**Sé que me tarde, casi u mes y pido miles y miles de disculpas!**

**Pero... como siempre, mi mente juega a quedarse en blanco, hasta que porfin trajo otras ideas y recordé que este es mí fic y no sebo de seguir las ideas de la serie, por lo que la confianza a mi llegó y al fin pude terminar este cap! n.n **

**Pero las batallas están más cercas, no seguiré la orden de la serie, sino será todo más ocultado pero más duro al mismo tiempo... :3 (eeehhh... esta idea salio de el libro de historia, ahora que me fijo bien, ya que la cosa de ocultar, pero dar un golpe duro salió allí xD)**

**Gracias a todos por sus hermoso comentarios y hola a una nueva lectora... :)**

**avatarjkl:** bueno, gracias por leer este fic, de verdad y me alegra que te guste, tanto este fic como "El final", jajaja, a Mako, quién no lo ama, a sí, algunas personas que creen que es un inútil, que me vengan a hablar así y les haré cerrar la boca con pruebas más que concretas que no fue para nada inutil en la serie, porque si él, todos hubieran estado bajo el mando de Kuriva... o muertos, o ambas... awww! :3 gracias, y a mi también me pasa seguido cuando leo fics... jejeje xD es genial que tengas una amiga que puedas verle personalmente y te entienda aunque sea un poco, todos los amigos que les gusta fic son por redes sociales y por aquí! aunque eso no significa que es peor, sino me encanta saber que hay una amistad, a pesar de ser de otros países y no vernos personalmente, somos amigos porque tenemos gustos parecidos! n.n jajajaja, lo gracioso es que ambos países quedaron en la final... xD pero bueno, si gana gana, si no no, tampoco me voy a matar por eso... ahora me decis que juega River... pues ahí cambia la cosa un poco... nah, amo a River con todo mi ser, pero en este momento esta jugando y lo estoy viendo... pero es porque no tengo tele en mi cuarto y porque estoy subiendo este cap! así que se justifica la falta.. xD espero que me digas cuando es tu cumple, porque realmente quiero saber, para hacer uno de regalo... y bueno, gracias de nuevo! n.n

**Por cierto, se me olvidaba... Por favor, los que quieran, díganme en los comentarios o mensaje privado, como les guste, cuando es su cumpleaños... digo, por si quieren que haga un fic en su honor, porque para mi mala suerte me entere y recordé tarde el cumpleaños de dos personas, primero galaxy01 y segundo Jrosas, por cierto, Feliz cumple Jrosas! y perdóname por no haberme acordado, pero espero poder hacer un one-shot makorra, porque sé que te gusta esta pareja, al igual que a galaxy y compensarles! n.n**

**Bueno, sin más gracias a los que pusieron favorito, siguen y comentan esta historia! ¡los quiero mucho, muchísimo!**

**Nos leemos! n.n y se cuidan! :)**

Actualización: 03/07/2015


	29. Luz

**Capítulo 28: Luz.**

Una semana había pasado desde que habían allanado y capturado a un numeroso grupo de Igualitarios, pero hasta el momento no habían podido sacar mucha información, pero por otro lado sí habían podido avanzar, gracias a lo que Mako, Hasook, Cen e Iroh plantearon días antes sobre lo que Korra les había dicho.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada…- dijo Lin- si bien lo que dijeron es lo más probable, pero ¿quién es el que apoya a Amon? No podemos ir fábrica por fábrica, abrir cada paquete y revisar cada esquina para verificar.

-Debe de haber otra manera…- dijo Iroh pensando- además, también puede ser otra empresa que no sea de Ciudad Republica…

-Eso también tiene sentido, así no se arriesgarían- dijo Tonraq con un suspiro- pero antes de poner nuestra vista sobre empresas extranjeras, debemos de estar más que seguros que no es ninguna de las que están aquí.

-No sería más fácil ver qué grandes empresarios no maestros hay- intervino Cen- ya que estamos hablando que es socio de Amon, y dudo que prefiera tener a un aliado maestro…

-Bueno punto- dijo Iroh- pero desgraciadamente aún no podemos descartar ningún sospechoso, ya que eso nos traería problemas con cada gran empresario.

-Por lo pronto, aremos una lista de las empresas que están instaladas en la Ciudad y buscar la manera de que esto no sea un caos para la gente… ¿desconfiar de los grandes empresarios? Eso va a ser más que un escándalo- dijo Lin firme.

-En todo caso, cada empresa deberá dejar hacer una inspección sin reclamar, estamos hablando de la seguridad de los ciudadanos- dijo Tarrlok.

-Lo sabemos, pero es allanamiento a propiedad privada, no va a ser las cosas fáciles…- dijo Beifong mientras suspiraba y miraba los reportes que sus oficiales habían acabado de traer de todas las empresas e información de sus dueños.

-Propongo empezar con alguien quien también está de acuerdo acabar contra Amon…- propuso Tarrlok mientras agarraba un expediente- La empresa "Yagami", su industria debe de estar con las puertas abiertas si quiere colaborar para atrapar más rápido a Amon.

Todos en esa sala se quedaron completamente mudos.

-Espero que esto no sea un treta que tienes contra Korra- rompió el silencio Tenzin- Claramente la que menos está relacionada, para bien, con Amon es Korra.

-A veces menos significa más- contrapuso Tarrlok- en caso de que tengas razón, ella no debe tener objeción alguna- dijo con media sonrisa triunfante, mirando a Tenzin y Lin de manera algo desafiante.

…

-Ian, no se te ocurra… correr- grito Sakura, pero el niño no le había hecho caso. Se encontraban en el parque de Ciudad Republica y estaba junto a Pema y sus hijos, al igual que muchas otras madres que estaban vigilando a sus hijos mientras jugaban.

-Sé lo que se siente que no te escuchen…- le reconforto Pema con media sonrisa- Lo vivo todos los días…

-Y pronto vendrá otro pequeñín…- dijo Sakura sonriendo de medio lado y mirando al gran vientre abultado de Pema.

-Sí, de hecho, se está tardando un poco…- dijo Pema un poco cansada- pero no es nada grave, según el doctor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Nada es más maravillo que sentir que dentro de poco darás a luz a una nueva vida.

-Siempre fue mi sueño, tener una familia con el hombre al que ame…

-Y lo conseguiste- dijo Sakura.

-Y lo conseguí- le contesto Pema con un guiño, haciendo que ambas se rieran. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Pema repentinamente se quedó callada y tocaba el vientre.

-Pema… ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada Sakura mientras se levantaba de su lugar y ponía de cuclillas frente a ella- Pema ¿acaso el bebé…?

-No, son… son solo unas patadas, nada más- dijo Pema una vez que se tranquilizó y su respiración estaba regularizándose.

-Pema… ¿cómo fue el dolor? ¿Los has tenido ya, no hace mucho?

-Mh… sí, pero son solo pataditas…- dijo Pema tranquilizándola.

-Pema, pueden ser contracciones, el bebé puede venir en cualquier momentos, así que por favor dime la verdad- le miro seria.

-Son más seguidas y dolorosas…- dijo Pema con resignación.

-Debemos ir al hospital.

-No hay por qu- nuevamente se quedó callada, pero no grito del dolor- solo… tengo que descansar un poco…

-Pema, esos dolores son por las contracciones, ya deberías de saberlo muy bien- le regaño- al menos debemos ir a mi casa, no llegaremos a tiempo en la Isla del Templo del aire. ¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto y Pema asintió mientras lo hacía con la ayuda de Sakura- Jinora…- llamó y la menor llegó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien?- pregunto alarmada mientras veía a su madre que estaba sudando y su respiración no era regular.

-Jinora, ve a buscar a tus hermanos y a Ian, debemos irnos de aquí porque creo que tu madre ya está empezando con las contracciones.

-Iré por ellos- dijo después de soltar un grito ahogado de susto. Jinora salió corriendo y en menos tiempo del esperado por las mayores llegaron todos.

-Mami, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto preocupada Ikki acercando a su madre.

-Nada cariño, estoy muy cansada, eso solo eso…- trato de poner la mejor cara para no preocuparla, pero no obtuvo resultado, ya que nuevamente un el dolor apareció.

-Tenemos que irnos, las contracciones son cada vez más frecuentes- dijo Sakura ayudando a Pema a caminar, pero cuando se pararon firmemente ella sintió aún más dolor- No va a servir de nada que vayamos a mi casa… vamos a ir al hospital, estoy segura que el bebé no tardara mucho más en nacer- dijo con esfuerzo para ayudar a Pema y conducirla a su automóvil.

Una vez que todos entraron, Sakura encendió velozmente el vehículo, pero nuevamente escuchó el grito de Pema, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-El bebé… c-creo que ya…a vie-ene- dijo entrecortada, ya que el dolor se estaba volviendo más y más intenso.

-No llegaremos a tiempo ni al hospital…- dijo Sakura pensando.

-La casa de Korra, la de ella está a solo unas cuantas calles- propuso Jinora repentinamente y Sakura no dudo en llevarla allí, ya que preferían estar en un lugar en donde pudieran tener todo lo necesario, en vez de que el bebé los sorprenda en plena vía pública.

Para su suerte no había mucho tráfico ni nada, porque en cuestión de un par de minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de la morena.

Ikki y Meelo bajaron rápidamente para ir hacia la puerta del departamento de Korra. No tardo mucho para que ella abriera la puerta confundida por tanto lío.

-Chicos… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañada por verlos así de tensos y ansiosos.

-Mamá… bebé… ¡ahora!- dijeron ambos muy nerviosos.

-Esperen… ¿qué? ¿En dónde está Pema?- pregunto recordando las palabras que acabaron de decirles.

-¡El hermanito de Meelo, Ikki y Jinora está a punto de venir!- dijo Ian apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Ian? Espera… ¿qué dijiste?

-Lo que dijo Ian, ¡mamá está a punto de dar a luz!- dijo Ikki nerviosa. De pronto tanto Sakura, Jinora y Pema aparecieron del ascensor.

Korra fue rápidamente hacia ella, para suplantar el lugar de Jinora ayudando a Pema, así podrían llegar más rápido a su departamento.

-¿Desde cuándo esta así?- le pregunto Korra a Sakura.

-En el parque empezaron contracciones menores y asumo que ha estado callando el dolor- aseguro Sakura.

-Vamos a la habitación, será más cómodo para ella- aseguró Korra una vez que cruzaron las puertas.

-Está bien.

-Jinora, cierra la puerta y trata de comunicarte con tu padre- dijo Korra mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras iba corriendo al teléfono para hacer lo que le indico Korra.

-No llegábamos al hospital, por eso vinimos aquí, era mejor para no quedar paradas en plena calle cuando venga el bebé- justifico Sakura mientras hacía lugar para que pusiera proceder con el parto en cualquier momento.

-Buena idea- dijo Korra.

-Necesito Korra un poco de agua tibia, alcohol, tijeras desinfectadas con ello, una toalla, un paño húmedo para ponerle a la cabeza a Pema.

-Claro, ya regreso- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se encontraba con los niños detrás de la puerta.

-Korra ¿¡cómo está mi mamá!?- pregunto Ikki muy asustada.

-No se preocupen, es que el bebé ya viene. Pero necesito su ayuda. Ikki, ve a buscar una toalla de la habitación- cuando termino de decir eso, la pequeña desapareció en ese instante.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Meelo.

-Meelo, tú e Ian vayan a la sala, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero si necesito algo, te lo pido ¿sí?

Meelo, no muy feliz por eso, hizo caso con cara triste.

-No te pongas así Meelo, sé que nos ayudaras en cualquier momento- le dijo Korra deteniéndolo antes de que siga y este sonrió por lo que le dijo.

-Korra, no puedo comunicarme con mi padre- dijo Jinora intranquila.

-No importa eso ahora, ve por alcohol y unas tijeras, procura desinfectarlas bien ¿sí?

-Está bien…- dijo Jinora antes de salir corriendo al baño.

Mientras ella agarraba agua y la vertía en una fuente, vio a Meelo inquieto.

-Meelo, trata de comunicarte con tu padre ¿puedes?- le dijo y en ese instante él salto del sillón hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono-

-¡Yo me encargo!- dijo el tomando el auricular y empezando a marcar.

Una vez que reunieron todo lo necesario y que se encontraba a la habitación, Korra salió de allí para ver si Meelo había podido hablar con su padre.

-¡Dije que quiero hablar con mi papá Tenzin!- exigió Meelo por el auricular, pero Korra le quito el auricular para hablar ella.

-Necesito hablar con el concejal Tenzin, es urgente.

_-Ya dije, él en este momento está en una reunión importante en la que no debe ser molestado._

-Cuando termine dicha reunión, por favor comuníquele que ¡SU esposa está a punto de dar a luz en el departamento de Korra Yagami!- dijo entregándole el auricular a Meelo, ya que al oír los gritos de Pema fue para ver qué pasaba ahora.

-¿Entendió? ¡Mi mamá está a punto de traer a mi hermanito!- dijo Meelo, sin esperar respuesta, colgando victorioso.

Mientras que en la habitación…

-Korra, necesito que estés atenta, en cualquier momento viene el niño y en este momento no estamos en buenas condiciones para que a él le pase algo- pidió Sakura.

-Comprendo- dijo Korra, pero al notar a los niños que estaban en la habitación se puso aún más tensa- Jinora llévate a los niños a la sala- ordenó.

-¡No!- gritaron Ikki y Meelo.

-Ikki, Meelo no es una opción- dijo Korra autoritaria- miren, denle fuerzas a su madre para que su hermanito venga lo más pronto posible ¿sí? Pero es mejor que no estén acá en este momento- rogó ahora. Meelo e Ikki se miraron no muy felices, pero le hicieron caso a Korra.

-Mami, no te preocupes, todo va a acabar pronto…- tranquilizo Ikki.

-Sí, el bebé ya va a estar aquí con nosotros- animo Meelo.

-Vámonos- dijo Jinora empujando suavemente a sus hermanos a fuera de la habitación. Ian, quien también se encontraba allí, los siguió sin decir nada. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Pema nuevamente soltó un grito desgarrador.

-Korra, ven a ayudarme- pidió Sakura y ella fue, al menos con agua control podría disminuir un poco el dolor.

…

En la estación de policías, se encontraba un sujeto muy nervioso, detrás de la puerta en la que se encontraban la Jefa de policía y otras personas en una reunión importante.

Pasaron ya varios minutos desde la llamada telefónica que creía como una broma, pero al escuchar la voz de la mujer nada parecida a una broma y que haya dado la dirección de Korra Yagami, se sintió más que nervioso.

Otros 10 minutos pasaron y estaba a punto de tocar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí y no está en su puesto?- pregunto Lin arqueando una ceja. El oficial tembló al escucharla, pero cuando vio al concejal Tenzin recordó qué hacia allí.

-¡Jefa!- le saludo nervioso- Llamaron buscando al concejal Tenzin, dijeron que su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz- dijo mirando a Tenzin, quién se puso tenso al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Quién fue el que informo?- pregunto Lin al oficial, claramente asombrada por ello.

-Mh… un niño, que debía ser el hijo del concejal, aunque después una mujer habló diciendo que en ese momento se encontraban en la residencia de Korra Yagami.

Al escuchar el nombre de Korra, tanto Tenzin y Lin supieron que no era falsa alarma o una mentira.

-Ve Tenzin- dijo Tonraq y el nombrado no espero más para salir más rápido que el viento hacia el departamento de Korra.

…

-Vamos Pema… él está aquí, ¡has más esfuerzo!- pidió Sakura, ya que el parto había empezado y Pema estaba muy dolorida- Korra, ven aquí- la llamó, haciendo que esta dejara de hacer agua control para disminuir el dolor de Pema- Cuando veas la cabeza, avísame- indico y Korra se puso pálida, pero no objeto y se colocó en lugar de Sakura, para que esta vaya al lado de Pema- ¡Vamos Pema, el bebé está a punto de salir, ya lo has hecho tres veces!- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño para quitarse un poco de sangre y la campera que le molestaba.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Korra alterada cuando escuchó a Pema gemir de dolor, el cual indicaba que el niño ya estaba saliendo. Sakura secándose las manos en su ropa suplanto el lugar de Korra, quien estaba sosteniendo la cabeza del niño. Inmediatamente la habitación se llenó del sonido del llanto de un bebé, haciendo que Pema sonriera de medio lado y Sakura le dé más fuerzas. Por otro lado, Korra se había paralizado completamente.

_-Es la vida de ella o del bebé…_

_-¡M-mi… hij-o! ¡Sal-lven a mí… hijo! ¡AAAAHGT!_

_-Llévenla a urgencias, pronto._

-¡Pema, es el último esfuerzo, tú bebé ya está aquí, con nosotros!- grito Sakura y Pema también lo hizo para hacer el último esfuerzo.

_De repente se escuchaba el llanto de un niño sin control, pidiendo a gritos y lágrimas sentir el calor de su madre._

-¡Lo hiciste Pema!- dijo Sakura, haciendo que Korra reaccionara- Korra, ten por favor- pidió ella mientras le entregaba al niño cubierto en sangre y que lloraba en sus brazos.

Ella simplemente no supo el momento en que el niño fue colocado en sus brazos, ya que todo parecía un sueño, pero a penas lo sintió regreso en sí.

…

En otro lugar de Ciudad Republica, se encontraba cierta mujer con su pequeña de 5 años, en su pequeñísimo departamento.

La niña estaba un poco triste, ya que por algún motivo no podían salir a jugar como lo hacían todos los días.

-Mami… ¿Por qué no podemos jugar?- pregunto la niña.

-Nanami… ya te dije, no me siento bien y además puedes jugar aquí- dijo la mujer algo nerviosa, pero al parecer su hija no notó tal cosa.

-¡Pero quiero jugar en el parque…!- reclamo con un puchero.

-Nanami, ya no insistas- dijo de una manera seria. La niña se sorprendió ante tal acto y más la mujer, ya que no tenía intención de levantarle la voz a su hija- Perdóname cariño… no… no fue mi intención levantar la voz. ¿Me perdonas?- pidió ella muy arrepentida mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña.

-Sí mamá- le tranquilizo Nanami poniendo sus dos manitas en la cara de ella.

-Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo… Lo sabes ¿verdad?- decía ella con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Y yo también a ti mamá…

La mujer abrazó a su hija y le acariciaba la cabeza protectoramente.

-Te voy a proteger de cualquiera…- dijo en voz casi inaudible. Su rostro reflejaba claramente preocupación, rabia, miedo, temor, sentido de protección.

…

Tenzin subía las escaleras veloz mente, tomo las llaves que el guardaba de la casa de Korra para abrirla rápidamente y se encontró con ella, sentada en el sillón. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo su cabeza y no podía ver su rostro, pero simplemente, por verla así, sintió que su mundo se calló en pedazos.

Korra, por otro lado, lo miro a Tenzin, que estaba con la boca semi-abierta. Antes de que él pueda preguntar algo, ella sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

-Felicidades Tenzin… es un bebé precioso…- dijo ella, sin levantarse. Tenzin, al escuchar eso, sintió cómo su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, de pronto sintió que todo ese peso que se había formado de la nada se desvaneció. Y su expresión de intriga y algo de preocupación fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa- Están en la habitación- le indico y él no dijo nada más, ya que fue corriendo a ver a su esposa junto a su nuevo niño.

Cuando estuvo sola, volvió a su estado anterior. No era que estaba triste, al contrario, estaba feliz, pero simplemente no podía demostrarlo, ya que a su mente llegaban dolorosos recuerdos.

Cuando había escuchado el llanto del bebé, sintió que nuevamente estaba volviendo a presenciar la misma escena, la misma situación, los mismos resultados. Su cuerpo se había paralizado y sus piernas no le respondían, hasta que sintió en sus brazos al pequeño recién nacido, despertándola de ese trance y trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.

Aunque quiera e intentaba, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el llanto del bebé. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, como si estuviera rogando con cada lágrima sentir la calidez de su madre y padre… o tal vez, llorando porque simplemente no los tenía.

Ella se levantó rápidamente. De pronto, las paredes empezaron a asfixiarla y su mente jugaba con ella. Salió al balcón y respiró aire fresco, calmándola un poco… solo necesitaba eso, respirar aire fresco y escuchar el viento soplar. Esa tranquilidad y nada más; aunque, para su mala suerte, no duro mucho, ya que nuevamente los recuerdos regresaban, causando que los nervios aparecieran con tal rapidez de un rayo.

Estaba volviéndose loca, quería gritar, pero la voz no salía, quería sentir que su espació se hacía más grande, no lo contrario… quería sentirse bien, y no esa opresión que la hundía cada vez más…

-Korra.

Ella al escuchar que la llamaban, se quedó quieta, sin hacer nada. Su respiración era agitada y trato de regularizarla, ahora que tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente se giró y encontró con nada menos que con Ian.

-I… Ian- dijo ella con dificultas mientras se agachaba a su altura- ¿pasó algo?- pregunto de manera atenta al niño, que gracias a él había salido de ese trance, de esa sensación de angustia y descontrol que sentía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el niño claramente preocupado. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sonrió para que Ian no la mirara con preocupación.

-Sí… ya estoy mejor, solo necesitaba aire fresco- le tranquilizo- gracias por preocuparte…

El niño negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa- Mamá dice que siempre hay que estar atento con las personas a quien quieres.

-Gracias…- dijo nuevamente acariciando la mejilla del niño, el cual sorprendentemente la abrazo y ella, algo aturdida, le regreso el abrazo.

…

La noche había caído, en el departamento de cierta mujer de ojos jades se encontraba ella cuidando de su hija que acababa de dormirse, ya que al final consiguió lo que quería, salir a jugar. Pero la mujer no estaba tranquila, para nada, su respiración era un poco acelerada, para su gusto y estaba muy atenta ante cualquier sonido. No podía evitarlo, estaba preocupada, asustada de lo que le podría llegar a pasar a si hija, ahora eran blancos fáciles y todo por haber sido descubierta mientras espiaba los movimientos de los igualitarios.

Aún no podía creer que _esa_ persona estaba junto a los igualitarios, un maldito que engañaba a todo el mundo haciendo sus obras de caridad y pasando con un perfil bajo en el mundo de la industria… Tan solo recordar lo que vio esa madrugada le hacía hervir la sangre.

El reloj marco a las doce de la noche, pero ella ni se movió, solo de dedico a lo que había hecho desde que su hija se acostó. A acariciarla y cuidarla. No tenía duda de que en esa noche o cualquier otra la atacarían, ya que descubrió unos de los grandes socios de Amon y eso no le convenían a ellos, para nada.

Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos. De pronto el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, pero su sentido de proteger a su hija ganaba a cualquier cosa.

El reloj marcaba a la 1 de la madrugada y de repente tuvo necesidad de ir al baño. Suspiro largamente y se levantó cuidadosamente sin despertar a su hija. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de allí escucho unos ruidos y no se movió, no hasta que sintió algunas voces, para nada conocidas y entonces corrió a ver a buscar a su hija.

La encontró durmiendo como la había dejado, sin nada fuera del lugar, pero sentía que iba a ocurrir algo en cualquier momento. Fue hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza suavemente, aunque la niña consiguió despertarse.

-¿Mamá…?- pregunto somnolienta reincorporándose.

-Descansa cariño…- le tranquilizo.

-Tengo frío- dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre y ella también lo hacía de una forma protectora.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara…- le tranquilizo ella. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero no pudo.

…

La noche era totalmente oscura, pero una explosión la ilumino. El edificio empezaba a caerse e incendiar con la gente que gritaba de adentro, que no podían ser oídas y otras que estaban afuera.

-¡Exploto el edificio, llamen a los bomberos!- grito alguien a las personas que estaban aún en sus casa para que pudieran hacerlo.

Las personas empezaron a salir de sus casas por curiosidad y miedo al sentir el temblor, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que uno de los más viejos edificios se estaba incendiando y, peor, con gente adentro.

* * *

**Hi minna! *-*/ reportandome después de más de veinte días... ok, tomatazos al final, por favor (?**

**Antes que nada... ¿les gusto el cap? Pues yo estoy contenta porque todo va bien, al menos eso creo, ya que es hora que secretos sean descubiertos, que la batalla final se dé y que nuevos secretos aparezcan! nah, no me voy a inventar muchos más secretos... (?**

**jejejej, bueno, ignoren las faltas de ortografía, porfis! xD**

**Y bueno... qué mas? a sí, gracias a cada persona que lee, comenta y sigue el fic! :')**

**Con respecto a las fics "Feliz Cumpleaños A..." pues algo muy gracioso paso... 4 personas cumplen en agosto y la cosa es así (es un ejemplo, no es que cumplen con esas fechas): 1 y 2 de agosto cumplen dos personas distintas y e otras dos... o sea, sus cumpleaños están juntos, pero de a par. Por lo que espero que no se sientan mal esas personas, pero necesito hacer un fic para ambas (obviamente me voy a esmerar mucho para que quede lo mejor posible) Porque obviamente no soy Flash para escribir y las ideas no van a salir como el agua... espero que me entiendan y pido perdonen... u.u' **

**Además, sí, hay más que tiene que ver con ese tema, quería saber la pareja o protagonista que quieren en que me base. A, sí me dicen que todos quieren Makorra yo voy a estar en el cielo! *-* jajaja, pero ya, eso es un regalo para ustedes y quiero hacerlo conforme a lo que le guste a ustedes.**

**Ej: quiero que el fic se trate o centre en Naga y haya mucho humor y amistad.**

**Lo de arriba fue un ejemplo, así de sencillo de lo que me encantaría que me avisaran por In-Box u Reviews... ;)**

**Ah y gracias a I love MAKORRA! :') Con respecto a tu pregunta y petición: **El Makorra y la verdad del Avatar están más cerca de los que todos creen! *-* y si no me equivoco el 20 de julio fue tu cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y no te preocupes, porque el fic especial (arrastradisimo) a las personas que les debo lo estoy haciendo y espero que te agrade darle coherencia a la serie original... (Pequeño Spoiler: pasaron 5 años desde que se fue Korra y Asami y todo cambio en Ciudad Republica) ;) y si te preocupas que mencione a ellas dos así, pues no lo hagas, porque yo soy la menos interesada en hacerlo! xD solo va a ser un one-shot, que se metieron nuevos personajes, pero solo servirá para que ellos tengan que hablar... porque ya verás como es su forma de ser después de 5 año! ;)

**Ahora sí x) sin más que decir por ahora, gracias chicos, de verdad! :')**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 24/07/2015


	30. Aliadas

**Capítulo 29: Aliadas.**

-Pero… ¿q…?- la voz de Korra se apagó. Simplemente no podía creer que había pasado, a pesar que en ese momento ella, con sus propios ojos, observaba parte de Industria Yagami quemada. La sangre le hervía, la furia se apodero de ella, pero no dijo nada, solamente se guardó lo que tenía que decir para ella misma.

-¡Señorita Yagami!- un oficial llegó hasta ella, que se había quedado hasta el momento paralizada. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si recibió una llamada a las 7 y 15 minutos de la mañana, de un domingo, que la fábrica se estaba quemando- Los daños solo se extendieron hasta un 10% de este lado de la industria- informó. Korra solamente lo miro con una cara de muerte ¿"Solo"? ¿Creía que lo que había perdido era poco? Ese tipo debía estar bromeando. Ella no le contesto, solo con paso furioso se dirigió hacia la fábrica, para pasar- ¡Señorita no puede entrar!- dijo cuando la vio cruzar la banda amarilla que indicaba peligro. Ella no ignoro y siguió adelante. Pudo sentir aún mucho más fuerte el olor a quemado. Aceites, motores, plásticos, cubiertas… todo, todo de ese sector se había quemado. Las paredes eran de un negro carbón intenso, pudo ver cómo había unos cables totalmente cortados. Charcos de agua por todos lados… simplemente era doloroso ver todo eso. _Solamente _fue eso… _Solamente… _

No creyó que atacarían a su propia empresa en sí… pensó que ella sería un blanco más fácil, pero decidieron meterse con algo que no podía ni defenderse o huir…

_-¿Así que ya estás atacando de nuevo? No voy a dejar que me lo quites… Juro que esto no se va a quedar así._

...

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Lin totalmente sorprendida por lo que sus oficiales acababan de decirle. _ ¿La Industria Yagami se incendió? _Inmediatamente cuando recibió la noticia salió corriendo hacia allí.

…

-¿Mami?- pregunto la niña totalmente asustada. Estaba temblando, y por suerte, hace horas había dejado de llorar- T-tengo mie-edo…

-No te preocupes cariño shhhh…- dijo mientras le abrazaba sobreprotectoramente y le besaba la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla o, tal vez, tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma, aunque no se veía muy nerviosa- Nada malo te pasara ¿sí? No voy a permitir que nadie jamás te haga daño…- dijo mientras se levantaba, con ella en los brazos para emprender viaje. Tenía que decirle lo que había visto a esa persona. No tenía obligación, pero no podía callar después de eso.

-¿A dónde vamos mami? Si nuestra casa se incendió…- comento la niña otra vez con las lágrimas a pocos segundos de salir.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente por todos lados, habían pasado el resto de la madrugada en el parque. Tenía que parecer que estaban muertas… por eso habían huido del departamento, por eso querían hacerlos pensar a los policías metales y a todos los demás que ellas ya no existían en ese mundo, por el bien de ambas- Pero por ahora, debemos ir a un lugar. Solo te pido algo, no muestres miedo corazón, no muestres ese dolor que sientes por lo que viviste. Sé que no es correcto que te pida esto cielo, pero olvida todo lo que nos acabó de pasar ¿sí?- le pregunto mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

La niña, al ver que su madre le rogaba que hiciera eso con los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó.

-Eres una buena niña…- le susurro en el oído de ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y, con pasos firmes, se disponía a seguir caminando- _Debo ver a los dueños de la industria Yagami…_

…

El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes grises, pero no había indicios de lluvia, en la industria Yagami todavía se encontraban allí policías buscando el causante del incendio.

-Jefa Beifong- llamó un oficial a Lin, que se encontraba junto a Korra mirando por todos lados en la fábrica- ya encontraron el causante del incendio- informó, ganándose la atención instantánea de ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué fue lo que causo todo esto?- pregunto ella viendo de techo al suelo todo el lugar.

-Un cortocircuito de unos interruptores- habló- síganme por favor- pidió y ellas lo hicieron.

-Aquí fue donde comenzó una chispa, creemos, por lo que al estar cerca de plásticos y, más aún, aceites de motores, causo que el fuego se propaga con más rapidez.

-Así que suponen que fue esos cables fueron los causantes del incendio…- hablo Korra mirando seriamente a dónde se encontraban todo totalmente quemado y fundido.

-S-sí- volvió a decir el oficial, un poco intimidado por la actitud que había tomado Korra.

-Voy a hablar con el personal que estaba trabajando en esta área el viernes para saber sí tuvieron antiguamente un problema parecido con esto- informo a Lin, sorprendentemente tranquila- y también si no olvidaron alguna máquina encendida, produciendo un recalentamiento, que pudo haber producido el corto circuito…

-Está bien- dijo Lin observando, con un suspiro, otra vez todo quemado.

Korra vio a uno de los empleados, que se acercó también a la fábrica al enterarse de lo que pasó. Se acercó a él, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con un oficial, ya que parece que le estaba haciendo algunas preguntas, cómo había estado pensando hacer ella más tarde.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta…- le llamó la atención a ambos.

-Señorita Yagami- saludo él con respeto. El oficial guardó silencio al ver que Lin también se encontraba junto a ella.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió- dijo el señor de alrededor 40 años- me cuesta creer que alguien haya olvidado una máquina encendida… es prácticamente imposible- dijo él angustiado.

-Así que también usted lo piensa de ese modo…- comento ella mientras pensaba- perdón, pero su nombre era…

-Takashi Inosuma, señorita…- contesto el empleado.

-¿En qué área trabaja?

-En el manejo de las máquinas para la elaboración de motores- informo él. Ese sector estaba a la otra punta de ese lugar.

-¿No ha escuchado que algo andaba mal por este sector?

-No, sinceramente jamás escuche que tuvieron problemas con la electricidad…- contesto sinceramente. El oficial volvió a escribir las respuestas, por orden de Lin.

-¿Sabe sí cada sector tiene su propia térmica?- le pregunto. Ella era la dueña, así que obviamente sabía la respuesta, qué sí.

-Sí… estoy seguro que está divido por sectores- pensó por un momento antes de responder.

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio, ahora entendían hasta donde quería llegar ella, al menos Lin sí.

-¿Sabe en dónde está?- le pregunto Beifong al empleado.

-Sí, están en la sala de control.

-Vamos- informo Korra mientras iba, a paso algo acelerado, en donde se encontraba un cuarto bastante grande, que también era control de todos los puntos de la industrial.

Korra se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta, pero fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban las palancas y, sorprendentemente, todas estaban bajas.

-Todas… están abajo- dijo sorprendido Takashi- nunca escuché que las bajaran por las noches.

-No, no tienen que hacerlo…- informo Korra.

-Tal vez los bomberos las bajaron todas por seguridad para apagar el incendio- dijo Lin pensando- Quiero saber quién fue la persona que entró aquí y lo hizo- le ordeno al oficial, él cuál se fue corriendo allí.

-Señorita Yagami… acaso… ¿cree que alguien pudo hacerlo a propósito?- le pregunto Takashi.

-Solo quiero que estén 100% seguros que fue… un corto circuito lo que causo todo- dijo de manera más tranquila. Después de un momento, regreso el mismo oficial junto a un bombero.

-Jefa, éste hombre fue el quien vino a cortar la electricidad de la planta…- informo el policía metal.

-Dinos, ¿todas las palancas estaban hacia arriba?- pregunto señalando al tablero de palancas.

-Sí jefa Beifong- dijo el bombero- justamente de eso quería hablar con usted, sí hubiera sido un corto circuito hubiéramos encontrado esa desactivada.

Todo el mundo otra vez guardó silencio. El policía metal miraba a su jefa, quién solamente pensaba en la respuesta correcta. Fue un atentado contra la empresa Yagami. Ella miro de reojo a Korra quien se encontraba mirando a la pared sin querer hacer contacto visual con nadie.

_-Así que en ningún momento creía que pudo haber sido un corto circuito…- _pensaba Lin mientras daba órdenes a sus oficiales.

…

En la Isla del Templo del Aire había amanecido sin contratiempos, claro, no tan notorios como lo que ocurrió en la ciudad.

-Jana… despierta- la pequeña Lucy estaba tratando de despertar a su hermana, pero ella no reaccionaba- Jana- decía cada vez más nerviosa y cuando ya intento todo, hasta moverla con brusquedad, y no había tenido resultado alguno, por lo que se fue corriendo a llamar a alguien, su hermana no despertaba. En la búsqueda de alguien, quién sea, se encontró con Cen.

-¡Hermano!- grito para que él se detuviera en seco.

-Lucy… no debes gritar- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero aún no había notado la cara de preocupación de la niña.

-¡Jana no despierta!- grito nuevamente, ignorando lo que había dicho su hermano anteriormente. Él puso una cara de extrañeza.

-Es domingo, dejemos que duerma un poco más…- contesto, pensando en que solo no despertaba porque tenía sueño.

-¡No, no despierta, intente de todo, pero no despierta!- dijo desesperada y entonces ambos hermanos fueron corriendo a la habitación de Jana, para encontrarla en la misma posición que la había visto por última vez Lucy.

-Jana…- Cen empezó a moverla suavemente, pero no respondía- Jana… despierta Jana- ahora entendía a qué se refería su hermana menor- Lucy, ve a llamar a mamá, al igual que a una acólitas- dijo mientras tocaba la frente de ella y se encontraba hirviendo- tiene mucha fiebre, ¡Ve por ellas!

-¡Sí!- la niña salió corriendo de allí muy preocupada y angustiada por su hermana mayor.

…

Eran pasadas del medio día en Ciudad Republica, la noticia de que parte de la industria fue quemada se difundió más rápido de lo esperado. Los benditos reporteros no paraban de sacar fotos del lugar, aunque gracias a la policía no obtenían mucha información.

-¿Qué fue lo que causo el incendió contra la Industria Yagami?- pregunto por décima vez un reportero. Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio, se habían negado en dar información.

-Lo que ocurrió en Industria Yagami fue una falla en el circuito eléctrico… un corto circuito- habló Korra ya completamente cansada de esos reporteros, pero tal vez podrían servirle de algo- Pero por suerte, poca parte de esta área de la industria salió dañada.

-¿Esto afectara duramente a la empresa Yagami?- pregunto otro sujeto, colocando la grabadora muy cerca de ella, cosa que le disgustaba bastante.

-Me temo están equivocados…- habló después de unos segundos con una sonrisa- la Empresa Yagami es mucho más estable de lo que creen saber- dijo amablemente, pero con intenciones de aclararle sin discusiones- por lo que estos solamente será un pequeño percance.

-¿Esto afectara de alguna manera el lanzamiento en la nueva etapa que está entrando los autos de industria Yagami?- pregunto otro.

-Creo haber ya contestado esa pregunta…- dijo confundida- no deben de subestimar a la empresa Yagami- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa, que varios notaron que solo era para callarlos.

-Sí, pero- ahora un policía metal fue el que interrumpió la charla.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento tengo que pedirles que se retiren para que las personas puedan trabajar en el lugar sin interrupciones- interrumpió Saikan. Korra dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que no tenía que estar más tiempo allí. No era su intención meterse en medio de los reporteros, pero tenía que callarlos de una buena vez, pero, al mismo tiempo, podía utilizarlos. Estaba segura que el culpable de lo sucedido esperaba a que ella descubriera que fue un atentado, y ella, con mucho gusto, le haría saber que su mensaje fue recibido, pero la respuesta era que iba a atacar con el doble de potencia.

Se retiró de allí, para encontrarse con Shaoran, quién había llegado hace horas por enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Él, como algunas personas, sabía que el verdadero motivo del incendio fue un atentado, algo producido por alguien. Pero se terminó diciendo a la prensa lo otro, ya que Korra había decidido jugar a las indirectas.

-Korra, será mejor que vayas a descansar- dijo él colocando sus manos en sus hombros en señal de preocupación- te vez cansada.

-No importa si me veo cansada o no, simplemente no puedo dejar el lugar ahora- posó otra vez su vista en todo el lugar incendiado- creo que lo más correcto es que mañana a primera hora recién empiecen a reparar todo.

-Estoy seguro que los trabajadores vendrán si les pedimos si colaboración- aseguro él.

-No- negó con los brazos cruzados ella, mientras aún observaba todo el lugar, hasta centrarse en él- Es domingo por medio día, prefiero que recién mañana asistan las personas de este sector, para que me entreguen un informe con las perdidas. Y sí lo hacen todo en este momento sería simplemente agobiante- cerró los ojos- todo pasó muy rápido, prefiero dejar que esto se calme por hoy y recién mañana apresurar el paso- suspiro con cansancio.

-Como quieras- le dijo él mientras también observaba el lugar- Por cierto, la jefa Beinfong informo que dejará un escuadrón vigilando toda la industria en esta noche.

Korra lo miro, un poco sorprendida, pero su sorpresa se esfumo, transformándose en poca paciencia al escuchar a cierta persona.

-Veo que es una terrible perdida- habló Tarrlok, mientras aparecía de la nada- pero no hay necesidad que oficiales de Ciudad Republica cuiden de un almacencito quemado…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Shaoran miraba sorprendido antes la palabras de ese sujeto que acababa de entrar, pero claramente no le gusto la forma en que se refirió a la industria y la libertad con que se paseaba por todos lados.

-¿Se puede saber quién lo ha dejado pasar?- pregunto Korra, después de tomar aire para tratar de no gritar, ya que a ese punto tenía ganas de golpear algo y si Tarrlok se le presentaba allí solo para arruinarle más el día, no dudaría en ir en su contra.

-Soy concejal de aquí también, que no se te olvide… niñita…- comento mientras miraba con la cabeza en alto a ella. Un oficial, sin que ambos morenos se hayan dado cuenta, salió corriendo de allí y al parecer iba en búsqueda de la Jefa de policía.

-Repito la pregunta, ¿quién lo ha dejado entrar?- ahora su voz fue más fuerte y autoritaria, llamando la atención de algunos oficiales, quienes solo la veían sin saber qué contestar.

-Señorita Yagami, el concejal Tarrlok- fue interrumpido el oficial.

-Industrias Yagami es propiedad privada. No permito que nadie, sin mí autorización, la del señor Mondragon o de cualquiera a quién yo considere como participe importante, entre en mí propiedad. El señor puede ser concejal, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a entrar en la industria sin el consentimiento de la dueña- aclaro dándole pelea a Tarrlok, ya que se actitud altanera de hace un momento se debilito un poco.

Ahora todos los oficiales veían la guerra que había aparecido entre ellos, quienes ni siquiera movían un dedo, pero esa atmósfera era muy tensa.

-Tarrlok- habló Lin, llamando la atención de todos- No entiendo que haces aquí, los problemas de este tipo no te incumben a ti- dijo Lin parándose rectamente mientras lo miraba.

-Vine para que los policías metales no sean utilizados en algo innecesario.

Eso fue la gota que demarro la paciencia de Korra, no estaba de bueno humor, estaba con ganas de atacar a alguien, y él se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

-Concejal Tarrlok- habló Shaoran, adelantándose a Lin y Korra- le pido amablemente que se retire hacia el territorio donde ya no pertenezca a industria Yagami. La señorita Yagami y dueña de la empresa ha dejado claro sus órdenes, por lo que le ruego que si tiene que hablar con la Jefa Beinfong sobre temas que no tienen que ver que con la Industria y lo sucedido, lo haga fuera de las instalaciones- hablo amablemente, pero sus intenciones era que esa persona se vaya de allí en ese momento, ya que noto la actitud de Korra apenas hizo presencia.

-Pero sí tiene que ver con lo sucedido- habló él con algo de indignación, pero se procuraba de no mostrarlo.

-Sí es por lo del principio, le digo desde ya, para que se pueda retirar de inmediato, que ningún policía metal hará guardia está noche- aclaró Korra mientras miraba a Lin- te agradezco, pero voy hacer las cosas a mi modo y eso no incluye a los policías…- dijo inclinando en señal de respeto a Lin y los policías en señal de agradecimiento.

-Puedo encargarme de eso señorita Yagami- propuso Shaoran, ya que parecía que estaba bien decidida a esa idea.

-Gracias, pero no- dijo mirándolo a él- solo le pido que se haga cargo de esto hasta que se haya acabado- pidió.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, lo dejo todo en sus manos- Korra le sonrió en forma de saludo y él asintió con la cabeza- Lin, gracias por haber venido personalmente.

-Espera un segundo Korra, puede que la industria sea de propiedad privada, pero la seguridad nacional tiene como obligación de estar donde ocurrió algo contra otra persona, en este caso, la empresa.

-No fue nada, solo un corto circuito- aclaro ella- No hay necesidad que los policías metales sigan con esto, por eso nosotros personalmente nos podemos hacer cargo- le aseguro ella dándole media sonrisa- Lo siento, pero después nos veremos de nuevo, tengo cosas qué hacer- dijo por último para irse de allí, dejando todo así, ya no quería mirar hacia atrás, tenía que hacerlo hacia adelante.

…

En la Isla del Templo del Aire, en la habitación de Jana, se encontraba la madre de ésta, junto a su hijo mayor y a Asami, ya que ella había llegado desde temprano porque había quedado en reunirse con Jana, pero cuando llegó se enteró que estaba algo enferma. Misteriosamente Hasook también apareció, junto a Bolin.

-Lucy estaba muy asustada porque no despertabas- le regañó Cen a su hermana, que acababa de despertar.

-No era mi intención- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, con ayuda de su madre- Simplemente el cansancio me ganó, es todo.

-¿Cansancio? Por favor, si estabas ardiendo de fiebre- acusó él, cruzando de brazos.

-Cen- hablo su madre- acabó de despertar, por lo que es mejor esperar un poco antes de regañarla ¿no crees?- le pregunto en forma reprobatoria.

-Así que has estado entrenando todos los días sola…- dijo Hasook mirándola preocupado.

-No, siempre lo hago con mis maestros de tierra, fuego y aire control, pero…- tragó grueso y no siguió hablando.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho Jana, no tienes que sobre esforzarte- tranquilizo su madre- al final terminarás cansando tu cuerpo.

-Es que, mamá, no puedo quedarme más sentada… Desde que me entere que los cuatro elementos estaban en mí, no puedo seguir ignorándolos, ¡necesito poder hacer al menos una pequeña llamarada o mover un poco de tierra o crear un mísero soplo de aire!

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-No puedo quedarme más con los brazos cruzados, necesito salir adelante como avatar.

…

Korra había estado dando vueltas, sin rumbo fijo, por un tiempo, ya que quería pensar sola sobre lo ocurrido y qué medidas iba a tomar. Tenía ya pensado en contratar a un par de personas que conoció en el transcurso de su vida clandestina tras Amon, quienes también querían su derrota, así que supuso que podrían ayudarla, al menos para que esa noche hagan guardia en Industria Yagami.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol del parque que estaba frente a la Bahía de Yue. Observo la gran estatua de Aang, el avatar anterior… a ella. En ese instante se enojó consigo misma, haciendo que se paré repentinamente y se vaya de ese lugar. Por algún motivo, siempre que recordaba que era el Avatar, se sentía horrible, cómo si algo la oprimiese el pecho y no la dejara en paz hasta que piense en otra cosa.

Camino hacia su departamento, preparándose mentalmente para hablar con Tenzin tarde o temprano. No tenía planeado darles a sospechar algo, no, ya que eso podría arruinar cualquier plan que tenga planeado.

Cuando al fin llegó al departamento donde vivía, se encontró con una mujer que cargaba a una niña. Ella pensó que tal vez buscaba a otra persona, por lo que ignoro su presencia, pero cuando pasó por al lado de ella, escuchó cómo la llamaba.

-¿Korra Yagami?- pregunto a ella de espaldas. Ella se tensó al escuchar su nombre. ¿Por qué la conocía? Simplemente pensó, por un instante, que tal vez era uno de esos molestos reporteros que no estaban satisfechos con la declaración con respecto a lo sucedido de esa mañana, pero cuando se dio vuelta observo con más claridad que no lo era.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto ella mientras la observaba bien, ya que le llamó mucho la atención su ropa algo desarreglada y, además, unas marcas en sus rodilla.

-¿Es usted Korra Yagami, la dueña de industrias Yagami?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- contesto ella después de analizar un poco la situación.

-Los que incendiaron su industria fueron los igualitarios- dijo sin rodeos. Korra, al escucharla decir eso se tensó completamente. Claro que sabía que fueron ellos, pero… ¿por qué esa mujer también lo sabía?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo que escuchó, fueron los igualitarios los culpables del incendio de su industria…

Korra la miro y, no sabe muy bien por qué, pero creía que esa mujer le estaba siendo sincera. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Qué intensiones tiene al contárselo? ¿Y si solo era un plan para que ella la creyere y después la ataquen en una emboscada? Simplemente muchas preguntas aparecían en su mente, pero solo las respondería si la interrogaba.

-Bien, solo eso quería decirle…- dijo la mujer para darse vuelta y empezar a marcharse.

-¿Quién es usted y por qué me dice esto?

-Yo… solo puedo decirle que vi que fueron ellos.

-¿Los vio?- pregunto acercándose a ella, para que no hablaran en voz alta- Por favor, quiero que me explique qué fue lo que exactamente paso. Por lo que sí podría pasar un momento a decirme todo, le recompensaré.

-No me interesa su dinero, solo quiero que esos… _malditos_ tengan más enemigos, es todo- admitió la mujer que sostenía a la niña.

Korra al escucharla supo que, de cierto modo, eran parecidas, ya que presentía que tenía sus razones para decir todo eso.

-Puedo ver que tiene desprecio hacia Amon y los igualitarios… ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca…

-Entonces le pido que me explique todo lo que vio…- dijo ella antes de girarse y tomar sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo, dio paso para que esa mujer entrase. En principio dudo, pero al final terminó entrando.

Después de más de una hora hablando sobre lo sucedido, ya que Korra quería saber con exactitud todo lo que vio, al fin terminó el relato.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. La pequeña niña había despertado, por lo que ambas guardaron silencio.

-¿Tenías mucho sueño?- le pregunto Korra a la pequeña, quien solo, algo somnolienta, se pasaba sus manos por los ojos.

-Mh… sí- contesto un poco tímida- es que tuvimos que salir rápidamente de casa por- fue interrumpida por su madre repentinamente,

-Nanami- le corto su madre con una mirada de advertencia, pero no era porque estaba enojada, sino más bien para que recuerde algo. La niña se tapó la boca con ambas manos al recordar lo que le prometió su madre.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunto Korra curiosa.

-No, nada…- contesto más adelante la madre de la pequeña. Korra no le creía ni un poco eso, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas por ese momento, ya que la pequeña estaba presente.

-Está bien. Nanami ¿verdad?- le pregunto a la niña y ella asintió- ¿qué quieres de tomar?- le pregunto con media sonrisa. A la niña se le ilumino los ojos, ya que se moría por una chocolatada caliente, pero su madre contesto por ella.

-Gracias, pero en este momento ya nos íbamos- intento levantarse, pero Korra habló antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

-Vamos Mei, deja que Nanami responda. Además…- empezó a decir Korra después de observarla a ambas muy bien- ¿qué te parece si se quedan por hoy aquí? El clima allí afuera no es muy lindo que digamos…- dijo mientras observaba el celo muy nublado por la ventana- Y bien, ¿qué dices Nanami?- le pregunto a la niña sonriendo. Ella inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa, por lo que significaba que era un gran sí.

-No podemos- aclaro Mei mientras se paraba junto a su hija en brazos.

-Vamos Mei, ¿para qué están las amigas sino para ayudarse?- le dijo ella mientras también se levantaba. Mei la miro sorprendida ¿acaso sabía lo que le había pasado a ella? No supo decir con claridad, pero sí presentía que algo sospechaba.

Por alguna razón, Mei asintió, ya que su hija no tenía por qué estar enterada por qué estaban allí.

-Bien, entonces… ¿qué quieres Nanami?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a la pequeña. Mei solamente miro, sin que se den cuenta, algo desconfiada por todo lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué diría eso? No podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Korra se había ido a la cocina. Así que ella dejo a su hija sentada en el sillón, ordenándole que no se moviera de ese lugar, y se fue a dónde se encontraba Yagami.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con esto?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-Nada, solamente tengo cierta… debilidad, por así decirlo, con los niños de esa edad…- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Por qué dijo que nos quedáramos hoy?

-Asumo que no tienen a donde ir…- contesto ella mientras aún estaba de espalda- Por lo que iba a decir su hija y no la dejo terminar, además, porque la trajo a ella junto a usted. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil de hablar si hubiera venido sola- ahora la miraba directamente- Sé que oculta algo… no, me corrijo, sé que oculta varias cosas, pero no pienso bombardearla con preguntas. Creo que ya fue más que suficiente con lo que me dijo del atentado contra Industria Yagami.

-No pienso declarar frente a la policía, ya se lo dije- dijo Mei, entendiendo que eso era lo que ella quería.

-Tampoco yo estoy interesada en que lo haga- le contesto- porque eso atraería a personas que solo me dificultarían mi trabajo…- habló, confundiéndola- Escucha Mei, yo ya sabía que fue Amon quién me atacó, pero todos creen que fue nada más que un simple corto circuito, ya que yo lo afirme.

-Pero… ¿por qué…?

-Porque… prefiero que las cosas no se escandalicen.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Solo por ahora tiene que saber eso- le aclaro- y… que quiero ayudarte y a tú hija.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya le dije.

-Sí, pero no creo que eso sea lo único…- acusó Mei.

-Tal vez, porque también veo que tú tienes algo contra Amon…- dijo antes de pasar por su lado, con una charola, para encontrarse con la pequeña y hablar normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

En la Isla del temple del Aire, se encontraba Tenzin hablando con Lin ya que la noticia del incendio de parte de la industria Yagami se había encendido.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- pregunto por el auricular del teléfono- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

_-Tanto Korra como yo pensábamos que era innecesario que vengas aquí- _aclaró Lin_\- en este momento Mondragon está en la industria, controlando todo, junto algunos bomberos y un par de policías metales. Korra se fue hace más de tres horas._

-¿A dónde? Lin, sabes muy bien que ella desconfía, de seguro, de los igualitarios.

_-Tiene mucha razón en hacerlo Tenzin, no fue un corto circuito, cómo ella dijo en las cámaras, sino un atentado contra Industrias Yagami… _

-Eso…- el soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza- ¿por qué dijo eso en vez de encarar a los igualitarios frente al mundo? Hubiera pensado que aprovecharía para decir que en todo ese tiempo tuvo la razón.

_-No es una niña Tenzin, ahora no le importa si un par o todas las personas le creen, en este momento ella puede usar cartas igual que él. _

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto, mientras miraba dolido a su esposa, que acabó de entrar preocupada también por Korra.

_-No lo sé…- _contesto molesta_\- pero ella quiere encargarse de Amon por sus propios medios, y sí el mundo se enterará de que ella está tras él, se le complicarían las cosas… _

Ambos guardaron silencio al pensar en todo lo sucedido. ¿Es qué jamás ella estará fuera de peligro, en paz? Se preguntaban. La habían visto sufrir desde hace 6 años y eso fue duro también para ellos.

_-Debo cumplir con mi trabajo- _informo- _es inútil hablar con ella en este momento, solamente actuara. _

-Entonces dices qué…

_-Deja las cosas cómo están por ahora, no vayas a verla._

-Pero tengo que hablar con ella.

_-Bien, pero hazlo por teléfono. Estoy segura que en este momento no quiere a nadie junto a ella._

-La soledad es el peor compañero que puede tener ella.

_-No lo creas Tenzin… sí está con otras personas se la pasará fingiendo. Al menos, sola, podrá ser quién realmente es, si tienes deseos de gritar lo hará…_

-Entiendo… Adiós.

_-Adiós- _colgó Lin, terminando con la llamada.

-Querido… ¿cómo está Korra? ¿Está bien, tiene algunas noticias sobre el estado de la industria?- pregunto Pema preocupada, ya que hasta que él no terminó la llamada no omitió sonido alguno.

-Deberías de estar en cama Pema- dijo él mientras se levantaba de su asiento para encontrarse con ella.

-No me importa eso ahora, respóndeme ¿le ocurrió algo malo a Korra? ¿Fue muy grave el incendio?

-No… no te preocupes Pema- dijo el abrazando a su esposa- Korra está bien, no le pasó nada a ella. Pero Lin me informó que…

-¿Qué?- insistió ella preocupada ya que se calló de repente.

-Que se apareció Tarrlok allí, causándole un disgusto a ella. Sé fue de allí y hasta ahora no sabe nada de ella, pero asume que está en su casa.

-¿La llamaste? ¡Llámala! Si Lin tampoco lo sabe, entonces no podemos estar seguros. O mejor… ¡ve a verla, así te puedes cerciorar de que está bien con tus propios ojos!

-Envió a un policía a ver su paradero. Y… la voy a llamar en este instante, pero creo que es mejor dejarla, al menos por hoy…

-¿Por qué?

-Lin dijo que toda su actitud frente a lo sucedido fue totalmente falso, estaba actuando como si nada le afectara, pero los tres sabemos, más que nadie, que la empresa de sus padres es algo muy importante para ella... Por lo que si vamos, solamente ganaremos mentiras por parte de ella. Mañana a primera hora iré a verla, no te preocupes, pero por hoy solo nos conformaremos con escuchar su voz.

…

La tarde ya había caído, pero gracias a las nubes las cosas no cambiaron mucho. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo un poco más de lo que estaba, la lluvia iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero en industrias Yagami las luces estaban encendidas, solo que siempre estaban para iluminar su propiedad.

-Entonces… lo dejo en sus manos- le dijo Korra a un sujeto de alrededor de 30 años, tez blanca, ojos color negro intenso, pelo del mismo color, con unos anteojos.

-No te preocupes, está noche nosotros cuidaremos de la industria- aclaro el sujeto con una sonrisa.

Había una docena de hombres, de confianza de ese sujeto, por toda la industria, mirando por los alrededores.

-Gracias por la ayuda… de verdad- le dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-Somos compañeros ¿o no?- le pregunto- además… eres todavía una niña, así que tienes que recibir ayuda de tus mayores aún…- comento para hacerla sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mirada de muerte por parte de ella- Está bien, perdón… se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con la chica que derroto fácilmente con media docena de hombres en un dos por tres…

-Y qué no se te lo olvide…- le advirtió ella- Cualquier cosa extraña, no me importa la hora, es tú obligación avisarme en ese mismo instante.

-Lo sé- le contesto ahora un poco más serio- Bueno, ve a descansar niña, nosotros nos encargaremos el resto de la noche…- le aseguró el muy confiado. Ella no dijo más y solo se fue. Al menos, podía confiar en ellos, ya que todas esas personas las conocía a causa de enfrentamientos.

En ese instante estaba a una cuadra de la industria y fue llamada por alguien.

-¡Korra!- escuchó ser llamada y se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Mako.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba, aunque ya podía suponer el motivo de su encuentro.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te busqué por toda la ciudad, incluso fui a ver a Skoochy, quien me dijo que pasaste más temprano por allí.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso así sin más? Esta mañana me entere de lo sucedido aquí- dijo apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la industria- pero no pude encontrarte en ningún segundo. Incluso fui a tu departamento, pero no estabas allí- acusó.

-Te mando Lin, ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto confundido. De hecho, cuando se encontró con la jefa Beifong iba a pedirle algo, pero el salió corriendo en la búsqueda de ella, por lo que no sabía qué le iba a pedir la jefa. Tal vez, era eso.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque estaba preocupado- contesto sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndola a ella y hasta a él mismo, ya que fue todo tan sincero que permanecieron un momento en silencio.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia el departamento de ella. Claro, él no pidió ni permiso o algo parecido, ya que su actitud era firme y parecía que no iba a dejarla tranquila después de que la haya visto entrar sana y salva a su departamento.

-No necesito un guardia que me esté persiguiendo todo el tiempo ¿sabes?- dijo irónicamente ella una vez que llegaron a su destino.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario…- contesto él deteniéndose junto a ella. Se había puesto serio en ese instante- revise algunos archivos de hace un par de años, en donde redactaban lo que tuviste que pasar… al menos, algo de ello.

Ella lo miro con el rostro también serio, no le agradaba que mucha gente conociera lo que había vivido, no en ese momento.

-No veo el caso…

-Justamente por el caso que fue cerrado gracias a los concejales… el asesinato de tus padres, tu testimonio de que Amon con los igualitarios fueron los asesinos… también varios atentados contra ti, después de ese año. Todo estaba escrito en otra carpeta, una que la jefa Beifong le tenía en su poder.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar- dijo ella, tratando de actuar como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-Lo que ocurrió en la industria fue un ataque de él hacia ti… ¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Este mundo se mueve por el dinero… el poder Mako, eso deberías de saberlo y si no, te lo informo, las calles son más duras de lo que crees.

-Sé qué aún tengo mucho que ver, pero en este momento me interesa saber qué es lo que pasó para que ese tipo tenga algo en tú contra- dijo el con preocupación en sus ojos.

Ella no le respondió, ya que por algún motivo, su voz no salía, no lograba decir nada… ¿por qué?

-Sabes…- volvió a hablar él, ya que ella no decía nada- creo que cómo a mí me falta aún ver verdaderamente el mundo de corrupción, engaños, crímenes… a ti te falta algo, y es aprender a entender que no estás sola- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Tienes a Tenzin y su familia… a nosotros, Bo, Asami, Jana, Hasook, mis padres, Lin… y a mí. Quieras o no que nos involucremos en esto, es tarde, ya que nosotros decidimos ayudarte y apoyarte. No tienes que tratar a las otras personas cómo cosas que debes proteger a dé lugar… porque esas personas también sienten lo mismo por ti.

-Mako, ¿sabes por qué pienso eso?- le pregunto ella después de un corto silencio- porque ya viví en carne propia cómo es perder lo que más quieres en este mundo frente a tus ojos, no pienso volver a hacerlo de nuevo… jamás.

-Eso es tener miedo- le dijo él, causando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida por escuchar eso- miedo de perder a otros seres queridos… por eso tratas de aislarte en situaciones para no involucrar a nadie, pero créenos que tus esfuerzos son en vanos. No te dejaremos sola, no ahora que te hemos llegado a conocer más… Puedes contar conmigo, cómo un amigo, una persona que te ayudara y también te protegerá- sorpresivamente él la abrazo. Sin palabras, o si quiera un amague, para que ella se diera cuenta, la abrazó y siguió hablando- Está bien que quieras proteger a otros, pero date cuenta que también nosotros te querremos proteger…

Ella, débilmente con sus brazos, los coloco en el pecho de él. No estaba llorando, no, pero se sentía especial, esas palabras ña hacían sentirse más segura consigo misma, más… en paz, más tranquila.

…

-No debe esforzarse princesa Jana…- dijo Tarrlok a la morena que se encontraba afuera, con intenciones de entrenar, pero en su estado era un grave error.

-Tarrlok… vuelve a traer a esa curandera… trae a otras, que sepan de ese oficio- habló con vos firme, algo que le extraño- quiero que me digan cada una de ellas qué es lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué los demás elemento aún no has despertado en mí?

-Princesa, a pesar de ser el Avatar, es nuestra princesa, por lo que debemos de cuidar de usted también, no hay necesidad que se arriesgue.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- pregunto irónicamente dándole la cara. Su rostro mostraba furia- Sí, puedo ser la princesa de Ciudad Republica, pero más que eso, ¡soy el AVATAR! La persona que tiene que traer el equilibrio al mundo. Mi deber es estar allí afuera, no aquí, encerrada cómo una que no puede hacer nada por sí misma…

-Pero…

-Sí el impedimento de que pueda hacer mi deber es ser princesa de Ciudad Republica, entonces renunciare a ello- dijo seriamente, sorprendiéndolo completamente. Su actitud demostraba que no estaba jugando, sino que su decisión era muy seria.

…

En el departamento de Korra, se encontraba ésta, junto a Mei y a Nanami. La menor se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de más que tenía Korra. Y por otro lado, las dos mayores se encontraban en la sala hablando.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo lo… supiste?- se limitó a preguntar asustada, aunque se encargó de esconder ese sentimiento muy bien.

-Así que es verdad que tú eras esa mujer que apareció no hace mucho tiempo… y, además, que los igualitarios intentaron asesinarte esta mañana, por eso tú y tu hija se encontraban en ese estado- dijo Korra mientras la miraba seriamente.

-¿Me delataras con la policía?- pregunto mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Cálmate… no lo haré… y tampoco te atacare- le tranquilizo mientras suspiraba con cansancio- Para que los igualitarios quieras deshacerte de ti, es por algo… tú sabes algo, hiciste algo, o simplemente no les conviene que estés viva… Por eso tu manía de no ir con la policía, ya que en el incendio pueden asumir que tú te quedaste allí adentro y moriste, pero si vas con ellos, descubrirán que estás viva y trataran de asesinarte junto a tu hija…

-No pienso permitir que me quiten a lo único que me queda en este mundo… está vez voy a protegerla a costa de cualquiera…- dijo ella con decisión.

-¿Ya te han quitado a alguien?- le pregunto Korra, pero no le miraba a los ojos, ni viceversa. No recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió hablar, para ver si podía ganarse su confianza. Ahora que sabía que ella era con la que combatió una vez, sería de mucha ayuda, más si ella también tiene algo contra Amon- Mis padres murieron frente a mí, en las manos de Amon… yo quiero que sus esfuerzos y sueños no desaparezcan… por eso Amon tiene que desaparecer…- confeso, mirando a un punto indefinido en la mesa.

Mei, al escucharla, se sorprendió. ¿Era huérfana? Bueno, eso explicaba el por qué ella era la dueña de la empresa Yagami, pero… ¿por qué sus padres fueron asesinados? Tal vez… tenga alguna conexión con lo que sabe, y sabía su difunto marido.

-Mi marido… el padre de Nanami… él fue asesinado a causa de ellos, porque…- se calló repentinamente. No podía, simplemente no podía decirlo así sin más.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy obligando a que me digas los motivos de tu perdida, solo quería saber si tú también sufriste la perdida de alguien a quien apreciabas, ya que eso me asegura que quieres justicia.

-Justicia… venganza, no me importa cómo sea llamado, pero yo quiero proteger a mi pequeña y nada más…

-Entonces- dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos decidida- Ambas sabemos lo que queremos y es que Amon salga de las sombras para poner fin a todo esto…- le tendió la mano- Prometo ayudarte, después de todo, nuestras razones de ir tras él son similares…- Mei dudaba al ver la mano tendida de ella ¿qué iba a hacer?- ¿Aliadas?- le pregunto seria, pero, a la vez, con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad.

-Aliadas…- estrecho la mano con ella. Ambas querían proteger a sus seres queridos- Por cierto…- empezó a hablar nuevamente Mei- ese chico con el que estuviste un buen rato ahí afuera… ¿es tu novio?- pregunto con media sonrisa, causando que ella rápidamente soltara el apretón de manos y la mirara algo enojada, aunque más avergonzada. No sabe por qué, pero en tan solo pensar en eso, se volvía totalmente irreconocible.

* * *

**Hola, holis, holus... ok, ignoren eso porque me agarro un ataque de locura extraña en mí... ah, debe ser por la culpa de mi amiga que me pego esa manía en el día de hoy... u.u'**

**Bueno, al fin, ya publique! y es viernes, nuevos capítulos de animes me esperan! *-***

**I love MAKORRA: **Hola! n.n perdón, sí había leído ese último reviews, es que el mes de agosto es muy activo para mí, al giual que en la escuela, así que por eso es mi tardanza... xD perdón por ello! n.n

**Y otra cosita... mh... tengo que pedir a la persona que cumple el 24 de agosto, dentro de tres días... si por favor puedo subir su one-shot de regalo el 25, ya que el 25 cumple otra persona, por eso se me complico algo, porque 4 personas cumplían pegados en par... xD**

**Mh, pero bueno, en caso de que ya lo tenga terminado, lo subiré el 24 por la noche! n.n *-* (espero terminarlo en este finde!)**

**Y... mh... a, sí, gracias por los reviews, los follows y favs! *-* y sí otra persona no sabe de lo que estoy hablando aquí arriba, se trata de un one-shot como regalo por su cumpleaños, sobre un personaje favorito, o ship, o lo que sea... (advertencia, solo quiero decir los imposibles que yo puedo escribir y son: lemon, parejas del mismo sexo y... mh... creo que esas son las dos...) cómo sea, si quieren, pueden pedirlo! n.n**

**Bueeeeno, me voy, son a las 2 de la tarde y tengo que seguir con mis cosas...**

**¡Mucha suerte y cuidensen mucho! n.n **

Actualización: 21/08/2015


	31. Secreto

**Capítulo 30: Secreto.**

Dos semanas más tarde del incendio en la Industria Yagami, todo pareció volver a la tranquilidad.

Había pasado también 2 semanas desde de la alianza entre Korra y Mei. No fue fácil mantenerla en secreto, ya que siempre había alguien merodeando por su departamento.

-Tienes que cambiar tú aspecto para que no te reconozcan… al igual que tú nombre- dijo Korra con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Era de noche y Nanami se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la otra habitación, mientras ambas mayores estaban en la sala.

-Lo sé… pero… mi hija, preguntara por qué el cambio de nombre- dijo mientras no paraba de caminar de un lado para el otro. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía inseguridades y sentía la necesidad de salir de ese lugar en ese instante.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada. También tú hija. No sé si es suerte o no, pero por su fiebre podemos disimular mejor el hecho que no pueda salir de aquí…- dijo Korra mirándola.

-Lo sé, yo también tenga la necesidad de salir, pero es imposible...

-Mira, solo necesitamos cambiarte un poco tu aspecto y listo. Los nombres no son tan necesarios, solo… el apellido de tú esposo tendrás que… tendrás que abstenerte de usarlo.

Mei la miro atentamente por un segundo. Era verdad, tenía que hacerlo, pero… era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella y por su hija. Nuevamente empezó a andar de un lado para el otro, nerviosa.

-¡Mei ya cálmate!- se quejó Korra- me estas poniendo nerviosa a mí también…- se levantó repentinamente y fue hacia su alcoba.

-¿Sigue en pie…- empezó a preguntar mientras le seguía a Korra a su habitación, y la encontró nada menos sacando su traje de espíritu azul. Otra cosa que había pasado en esa semana fue que ella tuvo que contarle que era el espíritu azul, pero jamás menciono otra cosa relacionada con que podía manejar otro elemento- lo de… el trabajo en Industria Yagami?- pregunto un tanto incomoda.

-Ya te dije que sí…- habló como si estuviera cansada en repetirlo, y en parte así lo era, ya que Mei podía tener 23 años, pero era una gran cabeza dura- pero no con ese aspecto. Te pondrías en peligro tú y tú hija.

-Lo sé y lo voy a hacer, lo prometo… además, no podemos vivir nosotras aquí por más tiempo. Tenzin y tus amigos vienen muy seguidos y evitarlo más sería muy sospechoso…

-Sí, tienes razón…- empezó a ver el filo de sus espadas mientras se sentaba en su cama- El piso de arriba está desocupado… puedes rentarlo. Es mejor que no te alejes mucho, es mejor estar cerca si a cualquiera se le ofrece algo.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por el dinero. Empezaras a trabajar en Industria Yagami ¿verdad? Entonces te daré lo suficiente para mantenerte por el resto del mes.

-No- sentencio Mei seria.

-Tómalo como un préstamo y cuando tú situación sea mejor me lo puedes devolver- le dijo Korra rodando los ojos. Esa chica era testaruda y con orgullo alto.

-Sí es así está bien…- accedió al final con un suspiro cansador- ¿Irás a…?

-Simplemente tú me agobias al no quedarte quieta…- le dijo con una sonrisa- y pensaba salir a ver si logró dar con algo de importancia de los igualitarios… pero ahora recuerdo que no puedo ir vestida así…- dijo mientras otra vez acomodaba sus cosas del espíritu azul en un lugar donde ellos dos solamente conocían.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mei confundida, ya que ella hubiera optado por ir con el traje del espíritu azul en vez que con ropa normal.

-Simple… así podré estar más cerca y escuchar más cosas- le dijo mientras escondía la última espada- Por cierto, trata de no despertar a tú hija con tus nervios.

-Korra…- le amenazó con una venita en la frente. En el tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo juntas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

-Sí, sí… no te enojes, te volverás aún más mayor a ese paso- inmediatamente Mei se tocó su rostro preocupada y después escuchó la risa de la morena, causando que ella bufara molesta.

-Mejor ve a ver a ese novio tuyo que es policía… de seguro necesitas de su atención…- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, causando que la cara de Korra se volviera todo un poema.

-Mako no es mi…- estuvo a punto de seguir, pero al ver su cara supo que era inútil hablar- mejor me voy… y asegúrate de no volverte más vieja de lo que pareces… o mejor sí, así será más fácil esconderte- le recrimino antes de salir de la habitación y del departamento, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

…

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?- pregunto Jana entre confundida y agobiada. Su rostro reflejaba bastante mal humor con respecto a esos 5 oficiales del loto blanco que se encontró apenas entro a su habitación. Su madre y padre se encontraban junto a ella, y ambos mostraban caras de resignación.

-Jana, ya eres adulta y no hay motivos por el cuál dar más vuelta con esto…- empezó a decir su padre, dándole señal a esos oficiales que salgan de su habitación.

-Estoy esperando…- insistió una vez que se quedaron absolutamente solos.

-El Loto Blanco te estará cuidando las 24 horas Jana- empezó a decir su madre.

-¿Acaso eso no eran lo que hacían?- pregunto confundida y nada feliz hacia donde iba la cosa.

-No, ahora ellos no se separan de ti en ningún segundo.

-¿Por qu-

-Jana, no vengas con preguntas- dijo su madre repentinamente, alzando la voz, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué no venga con preguntas? Mamá, me están quitando mi privacidad, o lo ¡poco que quedaba de ella!- reclamo.

-Jana, seré claro- hablo su padre en voz firme y seria- Hemos recibido un informe de un espía que está cerca de Amon… nos informaron que intentara acabar con el Avatar.

La cara de Jana se volvió pálida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su mano se transformó en un puño y temblaba.

-Por eso tienes que estar con alguien a toda hora del día. Nadie más o sabe a espión de Lin, Tenzin, Cen, Iroh y lo de más alto rango del Loto Blanco. Tenemos que estar preparados para que a tino te ocurra nada Jana.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar de Ciudad Republica, donde los juegos, bebidas, olor a cigarrillos invadían todo el lugar estaban muy latente. Korra acababa de entrar a ese lugar. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque sabía perfectamente que en ese lugar se juntaban las personas que o estaban involucrados con la mafia o Amon, o personas que también venían a lo mismo que ella, a buscar información.

Se sentó en una mesa donde podía ver todo el lugar perfectamente. Estaba en lo alto, primer piso, controlaba quién entraba o salía, y si había una actividad sospechosa.

Después de uno 30 minutos, donde no consiguió nada algo le llamo mucho la atención… mejor dicho, alguien, o algunos.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- hablo en voz baja ella mientras fijaba su vista en nada menos que en Mako y Iroh. Ambos acababan de entrar a ese lugar, aunque con ropa totalmente distinta a la que acostumbraban usar, al igual que ella- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Desde ese lugar podía verlos claramente, pero al parecer ellos a ella no. Estaban actuando extraño y con… ¿dos chicas?

-¿Qué…? Esto…- las palabras sin formas alguna oración coherente salían de los labios de Korra. ¿Y cómo no? Si encuentra a esos dos en un bar en donde la gente mafiosa, y corruptos se reúnen.

-¿Aun no llegan?- escuchó decir un hombre de estatura baja a otro de rasgos rudos.

-No. Llegaran en una hora- informo en voz baja, aunque no tanta, ya que Korra pudo escucharlos a pesar del ruido de la música y bullicio de la gente.

-Apenas lleguen envíalos a la oficina, el jefe quiere verlos inmediatamente.

-Sí- afirmo el de más grande altura. Se asintieron con las cabezas y cada quién se fue para el lado contrario.

-¿Jefe…?- pregunto Korra para ella misma. En ese instante ignoro a esos dos maestros fuegos con esas mujeres con diminutas ropas y se centró en lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿_Quién y en qué están metidos estos tipos?- _pensaba_\- Bien, creo que deberé esperar…_

Pasaron ya más de 40 minutos en ese bar que detestaba, aunque era buena fuente de información, más a esos tipos que se encontraban totalmente sumidos en el alcohol y soltaban todo por una simple amenaza o por caer en un juego de seducción.

A pesar de que tenía que estar atenta a la llegada de ese sujeto "x" en ningún momento dejo de observar a esos dos maestros fuegos. _¿Qué hacían allí?_ Esa pregunta nunca dejaba de sonar en su mente, aunque la que más estaba presente era _¿por qué estaban acompañados por esas mujeres?_

No lo quería admitir, pero al verlos así, reír como si estuvieran en una juerga de fin de semana, le causaba una molestia que nacía desde dentro del alma.

Cuando despegó un momento la vista de ellos, sorprendentemente desaparecieron de su visión.

-¿A dónde se fueron…?- pregunto mientras se deshacía de su estado tranquilo. Los buscó por todos lados, pero no hayo rastro de ellos dos- ¿Acaso ya se fueron…?- se preguntó más a ella misma. No obtuvo más tiempo para seguir pensando en ellos ya que nuevamente esos dos sujetos de hace tiempo volvieron a encontrarse.

-Está cruzando la puerta en este instante- dijo nervioso el sujeto corpulento, con algo de temor.

-¿Y qué esperas?- le pregunto enojado el de menor estatura. Al parecer las apariencias engañan mucho- No te hagas el idiota y ve a llevarlo con el jefe en este mismo instante- le amenazo.

-Pero puedes hacerlo tú, también vas hacía allí- dijo, al parecer, tratando de zafarse de encontrarse con ese sujeto. Korra dirigió su mirada a la entrada y efectivamente un tipo con un gran abrigo, junto a 6 hombres, acababa de entrar.

-Yo iré a avisar al jefe, anda y no hagas esperar a EICI.

_-¿EICI?- _pensó Korra muy confusa- _¿Quién era esa persona? _

Ambos sujetos volvieron a desaparecer por el mismo lugar que la primera vez, pero ahora ella también se iba a mover.

Se levantó y siguió, entre las personas que se encontraban borrachas y bailando, o simplemente cantando por su nada de estado de lucidez, al sujeto de baja estatura. Sí él iba a ver a su jefe y a esa nueva persona, ella también lo haría. Logró pasar por toda esa multitud de gente, pero repentinamente sintió que la tomaban de ambos brazos y era jalada hacia otro lado. Se dejó llevar, ya que no le convenía iniciar allí una batalla.

Haciéndose la indefensa se dejó guía, hasta que el fin la soltaron y hablaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué propósitos tienes?- la voz de otro apareció.

-¿Mako, Iroh?- pregunto dándose vuelta, dispuesta a golpearlos si no eran ellos, ya que por el ruido que había allí adentro podía confundirse, pero efectivamente eran ellos- ¿Qué hacen aquí, por qué me tomaron por sorpresa? ¿Saben que los hubiera atacado de no ser porque no quería hacer un escándalo?

-Nosotros preguntamos primero- empezó Iroh.

-Y segundo, sí, pero confiábamos con que no harías nada imprudente- siguió Mako- pero lo importante es que queremos saber por qué estás aquí.

-Yo…- a lo lejos vio que los sujetos de hace un momento desaparecieron por una puerta, que parecía conducir a un pasillo- no tengo tiempo para eso. Me voy- intento huir de ellos, pero fue inútil- Déjenme.

-No- contesto sencillamente Mako- desde que llegamos has estado aquí. ¿Con qué propósito?

-Yo no les ando preguntando por qué ustedes dos estaban aquí con esas mujerzuelas…- se defendió, aunque parecía más un reproche y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa manera, como si estuviera molesta por ello.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- pregunto ahora Iroh.

-Miren, no tengo tiempo, ¡así que suéltenme!- exigió en voz baja, ya que Mako la sostenía de la mano derecha y Iroh de la izquierda.

-¿Por qué estás tras EiCi?- pregunto Iroh- si contestas te dejamos libre.

-No lo conozco, de hecho, acabe de escuchar de él. Pero no me da buena espina y no creo que EiCi sea un nombre, sino más bien unas abreviaturas en inglés. "A.C" Ahora con su permiso- dijo zafándose del agarre de ambos maestros fuegos. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo anteriormente, pero nuevamente Mako e Iroh se cruzaron en su camino.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola tras ese sujeto. Nosotros sabemos un poco de información de él y lo estamos buscando…- dijo Mako obligándola a mirarle.

-Vamos a ir los tres…- aclaró Iroh, haciéndose notar entre Mako y Korra, que parecían por un segundo estar en otro lugar muy ajeno a ese- además, ese en nuestro objetivo.

-No se interpongan en mi camino- advirtió Korra.

-No es solo tú camino…- le contesto Iroh.

-Los tres estamos tras ese sujeto, así que nadie se interpone en el camino de nadie- dijo Mako tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con Korra. Ésta solamente bufó y dijo un "Como sea" apenas audible, emprendiendo nuevamente marcha hacia esa puerta. Mako e Iroh la siguieron por detrás, pero fueron detenidos por la mirada de advertencia que les envió ella. Eso causo que ambos se quedarán parados allí, disimulando, mientras que ella se acercó al sujeto que estaba haciendo guardia.

-No puedes pasar…- indico de mala gana ese sujeto, no más de 25 años, con los brazos descubiertos y cruzados.

-¿Quién dice que quiero pasar?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque al mismo tiempo tropezó a propósito para caer en los brazos de él.

-Parece que has tomado de más- dijo con media sonrisa ese sujeto, que la sostenía de la cintura para evitar que se cayese, aunque su mano empezó a bajar un poco más.

Mientras que en lo lejos, los rostros de ambos maestros fuego no mostraban felicidad alguna… no, los ojos de Mako reflejaban las ganas que tenía de freír a ese sujeto en ese mismo instante, mientras que Iroh solamente miraba con disgusto todo.

-Es una noche laaaaaarga y creo que me he apresurado a disfrutarla…- empezó a decir mientras se trataba de reincorporar, ya que su cabeza parecía que estaba escondida en el pecho de él, sus manos se encontraban entre el rostro de ella y el pecho de él.

-Me encantaría hacer esta noche aún más larga…- dijo con picardía ese sujeto.

-No tengo objeción- le aclaró con media sonrisa ella. El rostro de ese sujeto se aproximó rápidamente al de ella, pero fue detenido por ella.

-Aquí no…- dijo con un mohín. Sorprendentemente ese sujeto era más despistado que el mismo la guío hacia la puerta.

Mako e Iroh, que estuvieron a punto a saltar para alejarla de ese sujeto, se dirigieron hacia donde ellos dos habían desaparecido. Una vez que ya cruzaron la puerta sin ser visto por nadie, se encontraron con Korra sosteniendo por la espalda a ese sujeto.

-¿Tienen una esposa?- pregunto la morena a ambos. Mako fue el que se acercó y le coloco el objeto, pero no se contuvo las ganas de lastimarlo, dejándole unas marcas.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?- pregunto Mako molesto.

-Primero estamos adentro ¿no? Y segundo, no hice nada malo…

Ambos maestros fuegos le gritaron con la mirada.

-Okei, nada extremadamente malo. Jamás iba a permitir que este idiota me tocara…

-¿No te diste cuenta de ese manoseo?- pregunto irónico Iroh mientras se agachaba junto a Mako y amordazaba a ese sujeto.

-Créeme que jamás volverá a hacerlo…- dijo mandándole una mirada asesina a ese sujeto que se encontraba contra el suelo- Bueno, escondamos a este y sigamos…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por ese largo pasillo medio iluminado.

Mako lo levanto con brusquedad y lo golpeo contra la pared.

-Sí te atrevías a pasarte de listo, no la contabas de nuevo…- empezó a decir Mako.

-Así que piensa dos veces antes de dejarte llevar por las hormonas…- advirtió Iroh golpeando la pared, cerca de su rostro, causando un sobresalto en él.

-Sigue soñando con ese pequeño momento, porque jamás lo vas a volver a vivir…- dijo Mako con acides antes de golpearlo en la nuca y desmayarlo.

…

En el palacio real…

-No puedo creer que me digas esto Jana…- empezó a hablar Asami. Ella había sido llamada por Jana, ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarse.

-Ya sé que no es una noticia que Amon quiera verme muerta… él u otras personas, pero que estén planeando un atentado en una fecha cercana me pones los nervios de punta…- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba al techo. Asami la imito y suspiro preocupada.

-Tus padres tienen razón con que estés las 24 horas del día vigilada por la gente del Loto Blanco.

-¿Estas con ellos?- pregunto como si le estuviese engañando.

-Jana, se razonable- pidió mientras se sentaba- aún tus demás poderes no han despertado, estas en peligro.

-Lo sé… pero es horrible estar toda tu vida cuidada por gente extraña que entra y sale de tu espacio personal…

-Pero en este momento no hay nadie- apunto Asami mirando toda su habitación.

-No, porque estás tú… y exigí al menos unos últimos momentos de privacidad…- inquirió ella un poco graciosa.

-¡Me estas usando como un objeto!- dramatizo la Sato, aunque solo era para sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga, y así lo hizo.

-Puede ser…

-¡Jana!- se quejó Asami tirándole la almohada.

…

El sol cada vez estaba más cerca por aparecer, pero en cierto lugar eso era lo que menos importaba.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Iroh a Mako y Korra, tratando de que ellos esquiven los ataques de los igualitarios. Se encontraban en un galpón abandonado, lejos de ese bar que estuvieron hace horas. Resulta que EiCi, "A.C." no era nada menos que "Anti Control", en otras palabras, los igualitarios. Tanto Mako, como Korra e Iroh se hicieron los desmallados. Sentían que eran llevados a un lugar lejano, pero creían que era un perfecto momento para saber otro asentamiento Igualitario.

Ahora estaban en una batalla contra docenas y docenas de hombres vestidos de un traje gris-verdoso, con las máscaras puestas.

Algo de su plan había fallado, ya que solamente era un galpón común, no una base secreta.

-Esto… no… nos salió como- esquivo un ataque que iba directamente a su cabeza y volvió a hablar Iroh- planeamos…

-No planeamos terminar peleando con los igualitarios…- contesto Mako noqueando a uno que estaba a punto de atacarle por detrás.

Por otro lado Korra solamente intentaba llegar al teniente de Amon. Sí, ese sujeto que manejaba esas dos barras que conducían electricidad estaba allí e intentaba poder llegar a atacarle, pero siempre alguien se le interponía.

En un momento de frustración intento hacer tierra control para acabar con todas esas molestias, pero por suerte Mako le ayudo lanzando fuego control a un par de igualitarios que se interponían en su paso.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a frente con el teniente, éste sonrío.

-La última vez que nos encontramos pensé que te había dejado una herida… parece que no una muy…- saco amabas barras y se podía ver la electricidad que corría en ellas- profunda.

En ese instante empezó a atacarla. La batalla había empezado para Korra contra el teniente.

…

-Bien… creo que así nadie me reconocerá…- Mei se miraba por el espejo. Su cabello era totalmente oscuro como la noche y su largura suelto llegaba hasta su barbilla. Ni ella misma se reconoció cuando se vio por primera vez. Sonrió con suficiencia y tranquilidad, ahora sí que no la descubrirían.

Había pasado toda la madrugada despierta, sin poder dormir por los recuerdos que le venían en mente… hace unos meses tenía su hogar, no corría riesgo de muerte, ni su hija y eran cuidadas por su esposo que ahora había fallecido.

En este tan poco tiempo la vida le demostró que en menos de un segundo lo podía perder todo… aunque también la hizo ver que hay personas que pasaron situaciones similares a la de ella.

Korra, ella era otra víctima de Amon. Ella lo sabía, también sabía quién era la persona con mucho poder quién lo ayudaba y, seguramente, era la encargada de la muerte de los padres de Korra, ya que por culpa de ese mataron a su marido.

-A todo esto…- empezó a hablar en voz baja- Korra aún no ha llegado- dijo un tanto preocupada- tal vez… se encontró con ese atractivo maestro fuego…- empezó a pensar con malicia- o encontró una buena información- la sonrisa que había aparecido se esfumo en un dos por tres.

…

-No tengo por qué estás acá- decía de mala gana Korra a ambos maestros fuegos. En ese momento se encontraban cruzando los pasillos de la Isla del Templo del Aire. La razón es que debían de informarle cuanto antes a Tenzin y Lin sobre lo que habían encontrado. Pero claro, no iban a dejar a Korra librarse de todo, por lo que por eso se encontraba ella también allí.

Gracias a que el Loto Blanco identificaba tranquilamente a Iroh entraron sin problemas y se dirigieron a las oficinas que utilizaba el maestro Aire.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, escucharon a gente hablar. Iroh estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero Korra tomo su brazo, impidiendo a qué haga sonido alguno. Éste le mando una mirada confusa, pero al verla, y después a Mako, entendió que tal vez era no hacerlo.

-Tienes que protegerlo…- la voz de Tenzin nuevamente se escuchó.

-Claro que lo sé Tenzin… pero han intentado secuestrarle nuevamente- la voz de Shaoran se hizo presente. Ahora Mako era el que estaba confundido. ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? ¿A quién habían intentado secuestrar? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Lin se ha encargado de enviar dos oficiales a que los vigilen las 24 horas. Nada malo les pasara, a ustedes o a él.

Ahora el que estuvo a punto de interrumpir fue Mako, pero Korra le hizo señales con la cabeza que aún no era tiempo.

-Sí Korra se enterase de que su hermano estuvo en peligro más de una vez- ahora la morena no escuchó nada más de lo dijo después Tenzin, o cualquier otra persona.

Las miradas de ambos maestros fuego se centraron en ella, esperando a que dijera algo, que se moviera, que reaccionara.

Ella solamente bajo la mirada un poco y empujó a ambos, suavemente para que se vayan de allí sin hacer ruido. Estos entendieron el mensaje y la siguieron hasta encontrarse en un lugar donde no serían escuchados y vistos por nadie.

-Ustedes… no escucharon nada- dijo mirándoles directamente a los ojos.

-Korra…- empezó a decir Mako- eso, tú lo sabías… ¿verdad?- le pregunto ahora entendiendo su reacción- Ian es tú hermano.

-Dije que no escucharon nada. Olviden eso- volvió a repetir sin ganas de hablar de ese tema y cortante.

-¿Por qué dijo Tenzin que…?

-¡Olvídense de ello!- rogo. Sus ojos mostraban que esta situación le afectaba a ella más que a nadie- solo, no se metan en este asunto. Jamás debieron haber escuchado eso…- les miro por última vez y se dio media vuelta alejándose de ambos.

Mako la vio alejarse y cada paso se sentía aún peor. Quiso ir tras ella pero Iroh le detuvo.

-Es mejor dejarla sola…- le dijo intentando ser razonable, aunque también se mostraba preocupado.

-Ella estuvo por mucho tiempo sola- le dijo mirando por donde se perdía la morena- y en este momento no me fio en que se quede así…- dijo Mako mirándole, aunque aún Iroh le sujetaba.

-Déjalo Iroh…- hablo Cen apareciéndose de la nada. Ambos lo miraron, un poco sorprendidos y algo temerosos de que haya escuchado todo- tiene él razón en que Korra la ha pasado gran parte de su vida sola pero ahora, quiera o no, no lo estará.

Iroh miro confundido a Cen, pero dejo a Mako para que este saliera corriendo por donde se había perdido Korra, pero se detuvo repentinamente.

-No le informen a nadie que Korra y yo vinimos aquí…- dijo Mako, antes de irse.

Iroh suspiro preocupado, pero confió en que Mako alcanzaría a Korra. Los tres estaban cansados. No había sido fácil haber escapado de las garras de Amon, todos usaron sus poderes, causando que estén casi totalmente agotados.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Cen una vez que ya no tuvo en la vista a Mako.

-Eso… yo no lo sé- admitió. En parte era verdad, ya que ni él entendía todo ello.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que sabes?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo siento Cen, pero debo ir a hablar con Tenzin- esquivo a su amigo. Por ahora tendría que guardar eso, al menos por el momento.

…

-Korra quédate ahí- indico Mako una vez que la encontró con la vista. Corrió hacia ella, ya que tenía el presentimiento si no lo hacía iba a escapar rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mako…?- dijo con pesadez sin querer mirarlo.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme que estas bien…

-Estoy bien, viva. ¿Lo ves? Ahora me puedo ir- intento zafarse, pero fue inútil porque él la detuvo del antebrazo.

-Korra, deja de huir.

-Yo no estoy huyendo- dijo mirándole directamente a la cara. Fue ahí donde pudo notar que estaba más indefensa, que no iba a negar sus sentimientos por mucho más tiempo.

-Lo estás haciendo…- le indico él aflojando el agarre, pero nunca deshaciéndolo- Esto… lo sabías ¿verdad?

-No te metas Mako- dijo ella esquivando su mirada.

-Me meto porque están hablando sobre Ian Korra, además de que mi padre está envuelto en todo este asunto- le aclaró el para hacerle entender que quiera o no ella, él iba a meterse- Sé que Ian es adoptado. Pero jamás he sabido algo de su pasado, qué pasó con sus padres, o si tenía familia. Mis padres solamente me dijeron que lo sacaron de un orfanato.

Él espero a ver la reacción de ella, pero se seguía negando a mirarle el rostro.

-Cuando estaba viendo todo el expediente de Yue y Tomoya Yagami, había algo extraño… tú madre había vivido por seis meses más, pero después dice que entro en un paro cardíaco y falleció. Aunque ese es el expediente que están con todos los demás. Pero los que tenía Lin guardado en su oficina, oculto de cualquier otra persona que no sea ella, decía otra cosa muy distinta… que tú madre murió después de dar a luz.

-Para Mako…- le pidió ella. Su voz se estaba quebrando, se estaba volviendo débil, cosa que ella odiaba, porque no quería ser débil.

-En ese momento me sorprendí mucho, en todo este tiempo que te conocimos jamás has mencionado la existencia de un hermano. Por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez también esa criatura había fallecido.

-Caso resuelto, no te metas más en mi vida Mako…- dijo entre frustrada y débil.

-Pero hubo algo, desde que me entere que eras dueña de empresas Yagami y que Amon fue el que asesino a tus padres e intentaba matarte, que parecía estar vacío. Siempre dijiste que Amon jamás te quitaría lo que más amaron y desearon tus padres en este mundo. No podía ser la empresa Yagami, aunque todo apuntaba a que era eso, no. Era algo mucho más importante, la vida de su hijo.

-Mako, para…

-Tú querías protegerá tú hermano, al hijo de tus padres que fueron asesinados por ese maldito. Por eso lo alejaste de tu lado. Nadie sabía de qué tú madre estaba embarazada. Salieron diarios sobre ese asesinato, pero nunca anunciaron que tú madre vivió por seis meses más y que estaba embarazada. Tú le pediste a Lin y Tenzin, las únicas personas que te creyeron, que mintieran para poder salvar sus vidas. Por desgracia tú madre no resistió, estaba muy débil y había que decidir entre… ella o el bebé. Con sus últimas fuerzas…- guardó silencio al verla totalmente quieta. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos en contra de su voluntad, pero no iban a caer lágrimas, no. Se prometió a ella misma que no lloraría jamás. Él se acercó y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola delicadamente, como si se tratara de la persona más frágil del mundo. Ella se sorprendió por ese acto, pero no se separó, no. Solo se quedó inmóvil- … rogó que salvaran la vida de su hijo. Ahí fue cuando nació Ian. Mis padres, que conocían a los tuyos, se comprometieron a cuidarlo. A ti también te iban a traer, pero te negaste. Y también decidiste que hasta que ese niño no sea reconocido como un Yagami. Tú quieres asegurarte que Ian pueda asumir el legado Yagami que dejó sus padres, pero una vez que Amon no sea una amenaza para él.

Korra solamente se sintió como si alguien la estuviese sacudiendo todo el cuerpo, los recuerdos corrían por toda su mente, las energías se esfumaban de todo su ser…

-I… Ian…- dijo en voz baja- por favor, dime que vivió una vida tranquila- pidió- dime que… no tuvo que pasar sufrimientos…- escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Su volumen de voz era tan suave que no le importaba que él le contestara.

-No te preocupes, Ian vivió y vivirá una vida segura Korra…- dijo abrazándole con más confort. No iba a dejarla sola, no en ese momento.

* * *

**Hola! n.n7 Al fin dando señales de vida... (?**

**Bueno, antes que nada siempre olvido si contesto o no los Reviews, así que lo haré ahora! *-***

**LizzGabby: **hola, pues los momentos makorra ya era hora que llegaran, porque... taran, lo diré más abajo... *-* jajajaja colitas o trensitas... xD

**ItaliaAir: **ajajajaj, me haces recordar a Maike de las tortugas ninjas para los nombres... (? xD emh, los momentos más tensos y que siempre me imaginaba van a venir de golpe porque... bueno, lo dire más abajo... ;) así que no te sorprendas si vemos mucho makorra por aquí y por haya... xD

**hikaros: **jajaja, es hora de que Mako se preocupe por ella, o sino será abucheado y le lanzaran tomates... yo les proporcionare los tomates si gustan... :3

**Avatarjkl: **aw... gracias! n.n jajaja, pues no me da para tanto, y con respecto a la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá, pues daré un pequeño aviso abajo... xD Tú eres de las mías, quiere acción y amor! *-*

**I love MAKORRA: **ojalas y te vaya bien! suerte!

**Emh... bueno... solo un par de puntos y no molestare más.**

**1° Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. xD**

**2° Gracias por siempre estar tan pendientes del fic, apoyarlo con sus Reviews, Favs y Follows.**

**3° No le queda mucho tiempo a este fic... Sí, para las personas que tienen curiosidad de cuán más largo va a ser, pues ya estamos cerca del fin. Batallas decisivas, secretos revelándose de a poco, acercamientos, secuestros, muertes, reencuentro, paz, guerra... todo esto estará en los ÚLTIMOS capítulos de este fic, bastante largo, pero que ya está llegando a su fin.**

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todos!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 25/09/2015.


	32. El momento

**Capítulo 31: El momento.**

-Iroh…- llamó Cen una vez que terminó de hablar con Tenzin.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende de que estés aquí esperando?- le pregunto el nombrado con media sonrisa mientras se tomaba del hombro y lo movía en señal de cansancio.

-Porque sabes que te sacare, quieras o no, lo que sabes…- le informo Cen mientras se salía de la pared- ¿Qué pasó exactamente en esa misión? ¿Por qué Korra venía también con ustedes? ¿Y por qué Mako tenía que ir si o si tras ella?

-Tú me hiciste dejarlo ir- se defendió Iroh mientras lo arrastraba hacia otro lugar, lejos del despacho donde estaba Tenzin y el señor Mondragon- ¿Estás celoso?- pregunto de una manera sorprendida, pero solo lo hacía para desviar las cosas.

-No es lo que piensas, Korra para mí es como… una hermana menor y no me cambies el tema…- le contesto con un golpe Cen al de ojos ámbar que se quejó en silencio.

-Pareces un niño pequeño…

-Mira quién habla- se defendió Cen- y no trates de cambiar el tema…

-Cen, la verdad ni yo entiendo todo lo ocurrido. Mira, sé que tú no descansaras hasta que te diga lo que pasó, así que te contare esto: Korra también estaba en ese bar.

-¡¿Qué?!- se detuvo abruptamente Cen, sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo.

-¡Guarda silencio!- le exigió- estuvo, pero estaba tras una pista de los igualitarios… al final fue una emboscada y fuimos llevados a un galpón lejos de aquí, no a una de las bases secretas de Amon.

-¿Tanto es su deseo de proteger su fábrica, incluso arriesgar su propia vida?- pregunto después de un momento en completo silencio, mientras caminaban, Cen. Miraba el cielo que mostrabas algunas nubes y el sol ya había salido.

-Desea proteger a lo que más amaron sus padres, eso es lo que siempre dice ella ¿o no?- le pregunto Iroh mirando también hacia el cielo, pero él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que verdaderamente tanto amaban los padres de ella.

…

Una semana más tarde…

-¿Se siente bien al fin poder salir del departamento?- le pregunto Korra a Mei, quien con su nuevo cambio de imagen era muy difícil reconocerla.

-Ni te lo imaginas…- le contesto ella aliviada- Gracias… por ayudarnos desde un principio, por cuidar también de que a ambas no nos pase nada y bueno, por el empleo…- le dijo mientras observaba a su hija jugar no muy lejos de a donde se encontraban ellas. Estaban en ese momento en el parque, donde muchos niños se disponían a divertirse con muchas ganas.

-No tienes por qué decirlo Mei… también me has ayudado, aunque no lo creas.

-No veo cómo…- contesto ella confundida.

-Tú sabes algo, que no les conviene a ellos que una persona guarde ese secreto… tenemos una arma en su contra…- le dijo con media sonrisa.

-Pero… no te he dicho qué es eso.

-Si ellos te querían muerta, es porque es muy importante… no te preocupes, ya los estas, según el periódico de hace semanas…- le contesto Korra con media sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida, con alivio.

…

En la Isla de Templo del Aire, en esa mañana con un clima totalmente clamado, la marea casi inmóvil, a excepción de la que producía los barcos que desembarcaban y salían del puerto, se encontraba hasta el momento totalmente calmado.

-Mamá…- Jana llamó a la habitación de los reyes antes de entrar.

-Pasa- se escuchó la voz de Senna al otro lado y ella entro- ¿Qué ocurre hija?

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera hablar con mi madre…?- dijo ella en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la gran cama matrimonial y su vista posaba sobre la gran alfombra que cubría la gran habitación.

-Te conozco Jana, sé que tienes un pensamiento que ronda por tu cabeza desde hace tiempo y que no has estado tranquila por ello. Habla hija- le dijo ella, acomodándose junto a ella, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un suave apretón a su mano derecha.

-No puedo ocultarte nada, obviamente…- dijo Jana con media sonrisa triste- Mamá, ya estoy cansada de que… los poderes no despierten en mí. Y entre en una etapa de desesperación que… ya pensé que se habían equivocado con que yo era el Avatar.

La cara de Senna mostraba preocupación, pero trato de disimularla poniéndose firme y controlada.

-Hija…

-Y, perdón por interrumpirte, pero esa crisis me hizo abrir los ojos. Hay un límite para todo, madre y para mí de esta angustia, y… desesperación, se está acabando. No lo hablé con nadie más, así que espero que guardes mi plan entre nosotros y papá. Ni Cen, Tenzin o Tarrlok, a nadie se lo voy a comunicar. Voy a consultar a otros grandes maestros agua.

-Entiendo tú preocupación. Sientes mucha impotencia y como tú madre se me es muy doloroso verte así. Por lo que cuanta conmigo para lo que sea cariño- le dio un afectuoso abrazo, en donde la más joven sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Al menos, su madre le apoyaba.

…

-No es que me desagrade que vengan aquí pero… ¿no podían avisar antes?- le pregunto Korra a sus amigos que en ese momento estaban sentado en la sala.

-Vamos Kor, no es como si estuvieras con un chico a solas… ¿o sí?- le recrimino Asami con una sonrisa que reflejaba malicia. En ese instante Mako se paralizo, Bolin lo noto, y se puso de la misma forma que su novia, mientras que Hasook solamente se sorprendió y confundió por el comentario de la Sato.

La cara de Korra solamente mostro cansancio. Al parecer, hacía una semana, cuando Mako le abrazo en un momento que ella se encontraba más débil, tanto Asami como Jana estaban de espectadoras, y desde un día después Asami no ha parado de insinuar temas que estén relacionados con ello. Si bien, admitía, no en voz alta, que ese momento fue… totalmente extraño y cálido, pero que después se sintió totalmente avergonzada.

-Sí, como no. Está en mi habitación- dijo Korra siguiéndole el juego a su amiga, causando que extrañamente en Mako se formara un extraña aura.

-Oh, vamos, si no quieres que el edificio se incendie por cierto maestro fuego, di que no hay ningún hombre atractivo en la otra habitación…- le dijo Asami satisfecha al ver la cara de Mako, pero ahora sí que se sintió extremadamente bien, ya que su cara era todo un poema y la de Korra no se quedaba atrás.

-Iré por algo de tomar…- se excusó la maestra agua mientras dejaba la sala en dirección de la cocina.

-Mako, creo que debes de verificar que ese hombre no esté en la cocina- se burló su hermano.

-O en el baño, quién sabe que si estaban a punto de…- Hasook no termino la frase, pero todos entendieron perfectamente.

Si las miradas matara y revivieran, Bolin y Hasook hubieran muerto y revivido mínimo 100 veces cada uno, mientras que Asami se reía sutilmente por todo ese asunto.

…

La noche había caído. Todo parecía normal, como esa mañana. Las estrellas titilaban por todo el cielo, ahora, azul oscuro. Las luces de la ciudad competían contra ellas, el sonido de las calles era normal, nada fuera de lugar ocurría. Todo parecía estar en calma, en paz.

-Tonraq, ¿en dónde se encuentra Cen y Iroh?- le pregunto Senna a su esposo y rey de Ciudad Republica.

-Ambos se quedaron en la ciudad. Se excusaron con que tenían que atender un asunto- le informo Tonraq a su esposa, que se encontraba sentada con las manos entre su cabello en ambos lados-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto al verla un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Y Lucy?- ignoro la pregunta de él, pero de igual forma le respondió.

-Esta con los hijos de Tenzin. Senna, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta tanto?

-No lo sé Tonraq, pero… Jana- nombro a su hija repentinamente.

-Está meditando, dijo que le ayudaría a pensar con más calma.

-¿En su habitación?- le pregunto ella.

-No, en el área de entrenamiento.

-¿Sola?

-Senna, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto ahora ya con más preocupación.

-Solo… quiero asegurarme que mis hijos estén bien y no solos.

-¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba?

-Sucedió que nuestra hija se va derrumbar sentimentalmente si no descubre por qué no puede realizar sus deberes como Avatar, eso ocurre Tonraq- se levantó repentinamente y lo dijo en una forma parecida al reproche.

-Eso también lo sé, pero créeme que cuando digo que yo también no disfruto de ver a nuestra hija en ese estado- dijo el con el mismo tono, algo alterado- Lo… lo siento, no debí de contestar de esa forma- se disculpó.

-No… yo no debí de alzar la voz, perdóname cariño…- se disculpó ella mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Es difícil para todos… pero más para ella Senna, debemos ser fuertes para que ella se sienta más segura de sí misma y estoy seguro que podrá salir adelante con su deber- dijo esperanzado para calmar a su esposa, quien le regalo una sonrisa, rogando que sea como decía él.

…

Nuevamente en el departamento de cierta morena.

-Buenas noches Kor- le dijo Asami mientras salía junto con Bolin.

-Perdón por tener que soportarnos, pero hacía tiempo que no te veíamos- se excusó el de ojos color esmeralda con su semblante sonrisa.

-Pero lástima que no pudimos estar todos aquí.

-Tranquilo Hasook, estoy seguro que Jana también te extraña mucho- comento Korra después de lo que dijo el nombrado.

-Amigo, tienes abstinencia de no verla. Creo que mañana invadiremos el palacio para que este con cara de perrito mojado no esté más así- propuso Bolin- ¿te nos unes?

-Tengo trabajo Bo, pero envíale mis saludos y que en cualquier momento la veré…- le contesto ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos, que descanses Kor- se despidió Hasook.

-Esperen un segundo… Mako ¿por qué no te despides?- le pregunto picara Asami al nombrado.

-Tengo que hablar con Korra- se limitó a contestar.

-Oh… okei, pero…- se acero a él para decirle algo que solo sea audible para el de ojos ámbar- Avísame si tengo una cuñada ¿vale? Juro que si no le pedirás eso te la verás conmigo Mako Mondragon- le amenazó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Bolin, al ver que la cara de su hermano se estaba tornando carmesí.

-Después te dijo cielo, nos vamos- les empujo a Hasook y su novio para que caminaran- ¡Disfruten de la noche!- dijo antes de perderse de la vista de ellos, causando que ambos soltaran un suspiro cansador.

-¿Enserio Asami?- suspiro Korra en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza- Mh… ¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto ella mientras de nuevo entraba a su departamento, con Mako por detrás.

-Creo que… te gustaría ver esto- dijo el con media sonrisa salina. Ella estaba de espalda, así que cuando se giró lo vio con la mano tendido con un par de papeles.

-¿Y eso qué es?- pregunto, mientras algo dudosa tomaba lo que le ofrecía.

-Míralo por ti misma- le incito y así lo hizo. Su rostro mostro asombro, pero a la misma vez emoción.

-Es… ¿es él?- le pregunto, solo para dispersar las casi imperceptibles dudas.

-Sí…- le contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica. Ella se había sentado en un banco alto, sin dejar de ver esas imágenes- Una es cuando tenía tan solo… 9 meses. La otra cuando cumplió su primer año y la última cuando tuvo sus 3 años- le indico el al ver que el rostro de ella mostraba alivio- Creí que te hubiera gustado ver esto… y creo que no me equivoque.

-No, no lo hiciste… gracias- le contesto ella después de un tiempo al contemplar las imágenes. En una estaba Ian durmiendo cómodamente en una cuna. La segunda estaba sonriendo, con un gorrito puntiagudo y con un traje de marinero, lo que causo más risa y ternura en ella, por último, estaba él, junto a un pequeño hurón, se veía muy feliz.

-De nada- hubo un pequeño tiempo en silencio- imagine que querías verificar lo que te dije hace una semana, Ian creció bien.

-No tengo dudas de ello- le dijo mirándole.

-Yo también no las tenía… hasta lo que escuche lo que dijo mi padre- su rostro se volvió un poco más serio- No sabía que Ian había corrido peligro.

-Yo tampoco. Tenzin fue el que se encargó que él esté con una familia que lo cuidara y amara como si fuera con su propio hijo. Jamás iba a permitir que él esté en manos de cualquier persona.

-Lo sé Korra. Aunque también no querías saber con quienes iba a estar.

-No, no quería… al menos no hasta que el no corriera riesgo. Pero ahora creo que es inútil.

-Hay una ventaja para nosotros Kor, tú sabes esto y yo también. Estamos conscientes de lo que puede ocurrir, por lo que podemos estar más atentos que antes, que pensábamos que todo estaba bien.

Ella suspiro, dejando de mirarlo para darle un último vistazo a las fotos y después entregárselas.

-No te preocupes, eran para ti- le dijo cuando la vio intentando devolvérsela. Ella le miro como si no hubiera escuchado bien- Sí, esas las traje para ti.

-Gracias… estoy segura que a Yue y Tomoya están orgullosos de tener a este niño tan precioso y fuerte.

-¿Yue y Tomoya?- pregunto él- Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlos por sus nombres-admitió sorprendido.

-No lo sé, simplemente me sale de adentro llamarlos así, es todo- contesto ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar y colocaba esas fotos detrás de la que ella tenía con sus padres.

-Sé que es repentino que te pregunte esto pero… ¿cómo te encontraron tus padres?- pregunto Mako con curiosidad.

-Creo que estuviste presente donde me declare formalmente enemiga de Tarrlok ¿verdad?- pregunto con media sonrisa- me encontraron en el bosque que está a fuera de la Ciudad.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

-No lo sé…- dijo suspirando- tenía alrededor d años, no sabría distinguirlo bien. Pero parece que cuando me encontraron estaba desmallada ya hacía un día. ¿Qué recuerdo de eso?- se preguntó. Hizo silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos- Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Debió de ser difícil para ti…- dijo Mako con pena, imaginándose el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar su amiga.

-No… para mí no, para ellos. Yo se lo hice difícil esta situación- aclaro- mi mente en ese momento… se negaba a abrirse a las personas.

-¿Pasado? Me parece que aún tu mente hace eso…- le dijo en forma de reproche y con un toque de gracia.

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo- se defendió ella un poco seria.

-Lo sé, pero es absurdo.

-Yo no lo creo de esa manera…- se cruzó de brazos, retándolo con la mirada seria.

-¿A no?- le pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta- te alejaste de Ian, de tú pequeño hermano- se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar en un círculo, encerrándola- después de Tenzin y Beifong, personas que intentaron ayudarte, cuando tenías 12 años. Después, intentaste también alejarnos a nosotros, tus amigos…

-¿Y si quiero alejarme de ustedes? ¿No has pensado esa posibilidad?

-No… creo que todo esto es un solo truco, no quieres estar sola, pero prefieres eso en vez de que más personas salgan dañadas.

-Wow, lo de detective te va bien, al menos en la forma de hablar, porque pareces muy seguro…- cambio de tema ella.

-Sí ¿verdad?- le contesto él, deteniéndose frente de ella- Te quieres alejar de cualquier lazo, eso está que claro.

-Te aplaudo Mako, eres realmente bueno en esto…- dijo con ironía ella, burlándose con él, más éste no se detuvo aún.

-Pero… voy a cambiar eso- dijo con seguridad.

-¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo?- pregunto ella aún sin seriedad. Al contrario, Mako estaba muy serio, la miraba detenidamente y dio un paso más cerca de ella.

-Si me acerco así… ¿está bien?- pregunto, olvidándose de la pregunta de ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto con desconfianza, retrocediendo un paso.

-No escapes…- le reto y ella se puso firme- Si escapas, me estás dando la razón.

-Claro que no.

-Di lo que quieras, pero tú acción me está demostrando que estoy en lo correcto.

-Está bien, estoy aquí- le enfrento ella, quedándose para en su lugar, causando que Mako nuevamente diera un paso, para quedar exactamente frente a ella, sin que ésta huyera.

-Que valiente…- dijo con media sonrisa de burla.

-Más de lo que te imaginas…- le contesto ella con madia sonrisa solo para fastidiarle.

Él se acercó aún más a ella, causando en ésta un pequeño susto, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Preguntaste cómo voy a hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?- le pregunto él, mirándole a los ojos directamente. Ella no respondió con palabras o gestos, su miraba fue la que lo hizo- Voy a hacer que confíes en mí… y no como un amigo Kor- dijo esta vez acercándose más a su rostro, quedando centímetros del suyo, causando que ella tragara grueso- Desde hace tiempo que me siento extraño, y llegue la conclusión que la causante de esto, eres tú.

-Perdón, pero yo no he hecho nada- se defendió ella cuando recobro su postura firme, que había perdido en un segundo anterior.

-Ja, eso es lo que crees, pero sí hiciste algo…- le dijo como si le estuviera reprochando de algo- de hecho, lo que haces me causa siempre un sentimiento inquietante. Eres la causante de que me altere más de una vez.

-Yo no- fue interrumpida por él, ya que aún no había terminado

-Y a la misma vez, cuando te veo, eres la que me da la tranquilidad que necesito- se ganó la mirada de asombro y confusión de ella. Primero parecía que le estaba reprochando, pero al final él estaba…- es contradictorio lo que siento, mejor dicho, lo que causas en mí…- en ningún momento dejo de mirarla a los ojos, al igual que ella.

-Y-yo no he hecho nada Mako… simplemente no entiendo-

-No digas que no entiendes, porque sé perfectamente que puedes sumar dos más dos- dijo exasperado, alejándose un poco del rostro de ella, con cansancio.

-Mako, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…

-No entiendes… ¿o no quieres entender? Porque estoy seguro que hasta Bolin entendería esta situación, sin contar que él es el más lento para captar las cosas- le reclamo.

…

Mientras en la residencia Mondragon…

-¡Achuuuuuuu!- estornudo fuertemente Bolin, asustando al pobre de Ian.

-¡Salud!- le dijo el pequeñín.

-Gracias hermanito… creo que alguien debe estar hablando de mi…- dijo mientras con el dedo índice se rosaba la nariz- creo que es por la gran fama que acumule en el torneo de Pro-Control- dijo en voz alta, ganándose la mirada de confusión del niño.

…

Otra vez con Mako y Korra…

-Bueno, Bolin…-

-No cambies el tema- le reclamo él, con seriedad, mientras ella se ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-Tú trajiste a Bolin en este momento, no yo- se defendió tratando de ganar poder.

-Está bien… te lo voy a explicar para que puedas entender y no te confundas…- dijo mirándola directamente y decidido.

-¿Qu- ella trato de retroceder, pero sus pies no reaccionaron, y más aún cuando sintió cómo él la acercaba a ella y sin previo aviso la beso.

…

_-¿Por qué? ¡Avatar Aang! ¿¡En dónde estás!? ¿Por qué no despiertan en mí los poderes?- _era todo oscuro, solo se escuchaba el eco de su voz- _¡Avatar Aang! ¿En qué falle, por qué no contestas… por qué no recibo respuestas desde que supe de esto? ¿Por qué yo soy la Avatar, por qué tengo tanto miedo…?_

-¡Princ- Jana abrió repentinamente los ojos, a causa de ese grito cortado. Se encontraba sentada en medio del circulo donde entrenaba con sus maestros, pero cuando observo hacia al frente, el guardia que estaba allí desde que empezó con su meditación no estaba. Se levantó repentinamente, mirando por todos lados, esperando señal de cualquier guardia del Loto Blanco, pero no encontró nada. Su respiración era agitada, no estaba tranquila. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su ser, sus manos empezaron a temblar, su voz no salía, miraba por todos lados, en búsqueda de alguien.

-No es hora para que la princesa de Ciudad Republica esté sola afuera…- habló un hombre detrás de ella, causando que inmediatamente ella se diera vuelta en señal de combate, prepara a atacar, y cuando identifico la voz de esa persona, no dudo en hacerlo. Tomo agua control de una fuente cercana de ahí y lo envió directamente en forma de cuchillas hacia el cuerpo de esa sombra, pero ésta lo esquivo.

-Me gustaría jugar más tiempo contigo princesa, pero mi señor desea… _hablar_ con el Avatar- esa persona, que poseía dos varas de metal que conducían electricidad se acercaba cada vez más a ella, causando que retrocediera. Quería gritar, pero su voz no salía. Cuando dio su último paso, se topó con algo que interrumpía su paso, se giró y fue tarde, ya que cayó desmallada a causa del golpe que le dio ese enmascarado.

-Nuestro señor Amon nos espera, de prisa.

-Sí teniente- respondieron las tres personas que lo acompañaba, y la otra que fue a que noqueo a Jana.

-Démonos prisa- inmediatamente a la orden, los cinco, junto a Jana, desaparecieron en la oscuridad, sin ser visto por nadie.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! después de casi dos meses, o más de dos meses...! *-*7 Sí, estoy viva... (? gracias a Dios! n.n**

**Bueno, es mi actualización más tardía, ¿verdad? u.u' Es que... pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses, porque creo que fueron dos... y sí, exactamente el 25 de septiembre fue mi última actualización, lo calcule! (? Pero ya, regresando... pasaron muchas cosas, lindas, otras incomodas, otras nada lindas, tristes, activas... en fin, muchas cosas... :):**

**Pero bueno, espero ahora si normalizarme con mis fics, ya que mañana será el último día de clases que tendré, porque sobre mi cadáver me llevo una materia n.n y bueno, la época de exámenes termino y puedo respirar tranquilamente... n.n de hecho, este capítulo lo empecé el lunes y lo termines ayer, eso fue rápido, aunque también como que ya me olvide todo lo que tenía planeado y cómo podía expresarme en cada oración... pero bueno, ya encontrare de nuevo la maña n.n7**

**A contestar los hermosos Reviews! :3**

**MsPandiCornius: **jajajaja, creo que esté capítulo responde a tu pregunta con respecto al makora... xD es que, bueno, debo apresurarme, ya que dudo que lo termine este año el fic, depende más cada cuanto publique, pero de verdad quiero ir cerrando está historia... n.n perdón de una por la tardanza... jajaja, pero bueno, al menos lo hice! un abrazo a ti también! n.n

**Gwendolyn Sheperd: **hey, hola! n.n ok, espero que esta vez no te hayas pasado tanto tiempo en expectativa esperando a que subiera este cap, porque pasaron dos meses... hasta yo misma me volvía tensa! pero bueno, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero ahora lo haré con más normalidad! n.n

**ItaliaAir: **hola! n.n sep, Ian nos dio una peque sorpresilla! :3 me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y como has mencionado el makorra, ahora puedo decir que con ese final abierto que deje entre ellos, puede compensar un poco todo lo que me tarde en publicar, ¿al menos un poquitin? (?

**Hikaros: **Hola ces! repito, creo que el final abierto entre Mako y Korra que deje en esté cap harán que me odien menos por publicar tan tarde! xD gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo también y que estés muy bien también!

**Nikashidash: **gracias! n.n

**LizzGabby: **jajaja, lo hizo por el bien de ella, Mako, no fue por celos... (? y síp, ya lo tenía que decir, o si no, ¿cuándo? Okei... puedo justificarme que recién el lunes he entrado y he empezado a leer y bueno, a hacer fics, así que en cualquier momento iré a verlo, más si dices que hay un cofcofmakorraenfuturocofcof :3

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias infinitas y miles de perdones... ¿perdones? ok, perdón por haberme retrasado mucho y gracias por tenerme paciencia, por sus Follws, Favs y Reviews! n.n**

**¡Nos leemos la próxima, que esta vez, si va a ser pronto! ;) **

Actualización: 25/11/2015


	33. Cegada

**Capítulo 32: Cegada.**

-Nanami… espera, no ent- Mei se detuvo, ya que su hija había abierto la puerta del departamento de Korra como si nada. Eso era raro, ya que nunca lo dejaba sin seguro. Se alarmó e intentó de detener a su hija, antes de que entrara al hogar, pero fue imposible, ya que la niña había abierto la puerta a sus anchas.

-Kor- la niña estaba a punto de llamar a la morena, pero guardó silencio ya que vio a la dueña del departamento junto a un joven y se estaban…

-¡Nanami!- le riño Mei al alcanzar a su hija, pero al verla tan quieta fijo su vista hacia donde ella veía- Oh…- se limitó a decir, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes que se habían dejado llevar por ese fogoso beso, extendiéndolo aún más y sin tener intención de detenerse pronto.

-M-Mei… Nanami…- Korra repentinamente se alejó de Mako como si quemara, mientras que el de ojos ámbar se tocaba con el pulgar sus labios, también algo apenado por haber sido atrapado en esa situación con Korra.

-Yo… umh… nosotras, es que Nanami…- empezó a excusarse Mei, pero no lograba formar alguna frase coherente aún, ya que fue tan grande su sorpresa que las palabras no salían.

-Este… ¿qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto la morena, ya que ahora estaba más nerviosa porque Mako estaba observando que ellas habían entrado como si nada a su departamento.

-¡Cierto!- entendió la pregunta de su amiga rápidamente y busco una buena excusa- Vine a traerle estos papeles señorita Yagami… los olvido en la industria- dijo entregándole una carpeta de papel madera- y perdonen la interrupción, mi hija acostumbra a entrar a los lugares como si fuere su casa..- trato de decir riendo, tomando a su hija- pero…- ahora tomo una pose más picara- no sabía que la señorita tenía novio.

-¡Mei!- le reclamo la morena, al escuchar esa palabra, pero la nombrada dirigió su vista al de ojos ámbar, quien la miro también algo sorprendido por eso, aunque es comprensible que alguien piense eso si los hubiera encontrado en esa situación.

-¡Por favor joven…!- ignoro completamente el reclamo de su amiga y se dirigió ahora a Mako, haciéndose la que no sabía su nombre, pero lo conocía perfectamente.

-Mako…- le contesto él, sabiendo que quería saber su nombre.

-Joven Mako, por favor, en nombre de todo el personal de industria Yagami, que apreciamos mucho a la señorita, le pedimos que cuida de ella, que la quiera y respete- pidió Mei tomándole de las manos y con una gran sonrisa. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Nadie lo sabe, pero estaba ahí, con una mirada de esperanza y anhelo.

Mako se sorprendió por todo lo que dijo esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía, pero sonrío por la preocupación que tenía por Korra.

-Si Korra me permite estar a su lado, créame que voy a hacerlo con mucho gusto- le contesto con media sonrisa, causando un gran sonrojo a la morena y salto de alegría a Mei.

-Oh, antes que nada, permítame decirle que está chica es bien testaruda cuando se lo propone, así que por favor, téngale paciencia.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Mei… Mako, no hablen más por favor- pidió la morena al escuchar que la estaban molestando un poco.

-Tía Korra, ¿él es tu novio?- le pregunto Nanami. Eso llamó la atención de Mako y provocó un respingo en Mei.

-¿Tía?- le pregunto Mako a Korra.

-Sabes que tengo una debilidad por los niños Mako, así que pueden llamarme como quieran- le dijo normalmente, ya que eso era totalmente cierto.

-Eso es cierto…- concordó él- y bien, ¿vas a responderle?- le pregunto con media sonrisa ladina.

-Nanami, él n-

-Así que Nanami ¿verdad?- le interrumpió Mako a Korra, ya que predijo que iba a decir la palabra mágica no. La niña giró para verlo, ya que había acercado a ella y se puso en cuclillas, y asintió sin emitir sonido alguno- ¿Qué pensarías si digo que Korra y yo somos novios?- le pregunto.

La niña pareció meditarlo un par de segundos, sin evitar a examinarlo sin tratar de ocultarlo.

-Diría que… ¡ya tengo un tío!- dijo la niña felizmente, causando una gran sonrisa en Mako.

-Entonces puedo decir sin problemas que sí, somos novios, ya que tú me has dado permiso- le acaricio la cabeza a la niña con cariño, haciéndola reír, mientras miraba a la morena, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose la enojada, aunque en el fondo estaba más nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos Nanami, la señorita Yagami y su novio de seguro que tienes cosas por hacer- le dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a ambos jóvenes- de nuevo, cuide muy bien de la señorita y por favor apóyela siempre. Estoy segura que lo de ustedes es algo muy fuerte, imposible que se rompa por simplezas- le dijo a Mako, quien solamente asintió y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando Mei tomo la mano a su hija, estando espaldas de Mako, miro a Korra y dijo sin voz.

_-Es amor…_

-Hasta pronto- se despidieron madre e hija, pero cuando intentaron salir se toparon con cierto moreno totalmente sorprendido, cruzados de brazos y sin capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos están juntos?- pregunto Cen cuando al fin pudo decir algo.

…

Mientras en el Castillo situado en la Isla del Templo de Aire…

-Oye… Lee… Lee… ¡despierta!- un guardia del Loto Blanco trataba de despertar a su camarada, quién estaba desmayado desde hace 20 minutos. No solo él se encontraba desmayado, sino también otros guardias quienes estaban de servicio en ese instante, cuidando de…

-¡La princesa!- dijo repentinamente Lee sentándose de golpe. La busco con la mirada pero no la encontró- ¡Fue secuestrada por los igualitarios!- exclamó con preocupación notable. Todos, al escucharlo se paralizaron, pero salieron de su trance rápidamente, poniéndose en marcha para informar al rey del ataque hacia el Templo y el secuestro de su hija.

…

-C-cen… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Yo pregunte primero- le contraataco, poniendo un pie en la residencia de la morena.

-Se podría decir que… ¿hace unos instantes?- admitió Mei, dando media vuelta, mirando a la reciente pareja.

-¿Instantes?- pregunto algo incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Sí Cen… ¿por qué pareces muy sorprendido?- le pregunto Mako, acercándose más para estar a la par de Korra.

-Porque la relación entre ustedes dos primero fue… ¿caótica? No, mejor dicho, no tenían la mejor afinación…- admitió él- pero… lo que sí sé es que los polos opuestos se atraen…- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Mh… ¿gracias?- pregunto Mako un poco confundido.

-No tienes que decir eso, porque si algo falla entre ustedes… no vas a salir tan fácil de esta Mako- le advirtió- Sé que Korra puede defenderse por su propia cuenta, pero también tiene a personas que la apoyan.

-Perdón…- dijo Mei confundida- pero puedo preguntar ¿qué es usted de la señorita Yagami?- pregunto, ya que su forma de actuar era algo rara y podría decirse que no iba a agradarle mucho que alguien intente separarlos a esos dos.

-Solamente un amigo- admitió- me recuerda a mi hermana que tiene la misma edad, así que se podría decir que la veo como una hermana pequeña… a quien no quiero verla sufrir… por nadie- dijo está vez mirando al de ojos ámbar.

-¡Ufff!- suspiro de alivio Mei, ganándose la mirada de los tres jóvenes y su pequeña hija- Eh… jajajaja, no dije nada, no dije nada…- se excusó- pero no creo que el joven Mako le haga mal a Korra. Confío en que podrá cuidarla- aseguro ella mirando a su amiga, que tenía sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y de después paso a ser totalmente notable ese acto, ya que Mako le tomo de la mano y le beso la mejilla, provocando un chillido por parte de la pequeña.

-Wow, nunca te había visto así Mako…- admitió sorprendido Cen- eso me tranquiliza.

-Bueno…- después de un par de segundos en silencio Mei lo rompió- creo será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez- dijo mientras miraba a su hija quien sonrió felizmente- nos vemos señorita Yagami, joven Mako- se despidió de la pareja, para enfrentar a Cen. Recién había caído en cuenta que no era nada menos que el príncipe de Ciudad Republica- Señor- dijo por no ser descortés, aunque en su voz se pudo detectar claramente un ligero toque de acidez.

-¿Señor?- pregunto desconcertado el moreno, una vez que ya la mujer con la niña habían pasado por su lado- Discúlpeme, pero no soy tan mayor como para que diga… señor- le reclamo Cen- Solamente tengo 23 años…

-Igual que tú mamá- dijo sorprendida la niña, causando que Cen sonriera y un pequeño salto en su lugar, por parte de Mei. Mako y Korra se miraron de reojo, presenciando todo en absoluto silencio, a ver qué pasaba.

-Tenemos la misma edad… ¿qué piensa?- le pregunto con un aire más de confianza, haciendo que ésta girara y lo mirara de cara.

-Yo no tengo problema con mi edad, lo que al parecer alguien sí…- dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza, causando un tic en el ojo derecho de éste- acepto que soy una mujer lo suficientemente grande, ya que soy capaz de cuidar de mi hija sola- con eso tomo a su hija y la acomodo bien.

-Mami…- la niña susurro en su oído- creo que vi a este señor- dijo pensativa la niña.

-Tal vez lo conoces Nanami porque es el hijo del rey de aquí- le dijo Korra a propósito, ganándose una mirada mordaz por parte de la castaña.

-¡Es el príncipe!- dijo totalmente sorprendida la niña, con los ojos abiertos y una ámbito tapando su boca del asombro. Cen sonrió ante la reacción de la niña, así que se acercó y le tomo la otra mano libre y la beso.

-Mucho gusto hermosa damita Nanami…- le dijo con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Cen.

-Mi amor, puede ser el mismísimo Avatar, pero eso no va hacer que piense que hay otra persona más increíble en el mundo, ya que tú lo eres para mí- dijo besándola en la mejilla. Eso causo dos sentimientos extraños en Cen, el primero de extrañeza ya que esa chica no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ocultar el desagrado por su presencia, y segundo, aunque sonase extraño, le dio un vuelco en el corazón al verla tan bien con su hija.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó la niña ante el afecto de su madre, ya que algunas veces resultaba que ella era… más madura.

-Está bien mi cielo…- dijo dándole el último beso- con su permiso- dijo ahora sí, girando, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Adiós tía Korra, tío Mako, príncipe Cen!- se despidió la niña con la manito antes de girar por el pasillo.

Una vez que desaparecieron de la visión de los jóvenes, el primero en hablar fue Mako.

-Digamos que a Mei… no le "impresiono" el título de príncipe que llevas, de hecho, pareció más… directa-

-Fría, dura- menciono Korra, ya que esas palabras iba a decir el de ojos ámbar, pero trato de suavizarlo un poco.

-Al darse cuenta- terminó de decir.

Cen dio una mirada de muerte a Mako, quién solamente tenía una sonrisa ladina, igual que Korra.

-Que yo sepa en ningún momento la ofendí, para que me hablase de esa forma- se defendió el moreno.

-No es algo contra ti Cen, no te preocupes- le dijo Korra, quién se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla- es que a Mei… le cuesta relacionarse con personas que son importantes en el mundo de la política, de la realeza- trato de explicarle.

-¿Por qué razón?- le pregunto él, siguiéndola para tomar asiento.

-¿Estás seguro que no le has hecho nada?- le pregunto una vez que se sentó junto a Korra- a mí me pareció una persona muy agradable y sensata.

-Eso lo dices porque dijo todas aquellas cosas- le recriminó Korra cruzando los brazos.

-Lógicamente- le sonrió a ella- pero regresando con lo que decía, no me parece de esas personas que odian a la realeza.

-O tal vez sí, pero quiere hacer creer que no- replanteo Cen.

Tanto Korra como Mako notaron que ese pequeño encuentro con Mei le afecto demasiado, más de lo que podían pensar que le haría.

-Mira Cen, yo también no entiendo muy bien porque actúa así cuando se trata de personas que tienen un alto estatus en la sociedad y en el mundo, pero te puedo decir es que a ella le toco vivir algo similar a lo que yo viví…

…

-Mami…- le llamo Nanami a su madre, una vez que subieron al piso de arriba y entraron a su vivienda.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le pregunto mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien Cen?- esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba, menos de su propia hija ¿tanto se notaba?

-N-no es que no me caiga bien o me desagrade- su hija no tenía por qué sentir algo que no sentía, solo porque su madre lo hacía. Su desagrado o repulsión por los príncipes y princesas es que siempre los vio como si fueran unos niñitos mimados de mami y papi, Rey y Reina, a quienes les consentían en todo y no sabían que era sufrir. Ellos se suponían que tendrían que ver por el lugar donde reinaban, pero seguía habiendo delitos día tras día, muchos morían de hambre o eran asesinados, mientras que esos hijos de papá y mamá detestaban una humilde comida hecha con cariño- solo… es que no estoy acostumbrada a relacionarme con hombres de mi misma edad- trato de excusarse- al único que miraba con fascinación y asombro fue a tú padre, por eso si es el príncipe de Ciudad Republica no me asombra, ya que el único que logró hacerlo fue tu padre…

…

-Y quién sabe a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse después, pero tal vez eso hizo que mirara que su vida fue muy cruel con ella y con otras personas como… lo de la realeza, tengan todo servido en bandeja de plata.

-Esa no es razón válida para odiarnos. Si tuvo una vida difícil lo lamento, pero eso no significa que yo o cualquiera tengamos la culpa.

-Claro que no Cen- dijo Mako- pero entiende también que si vivió todo eso es porque no estuvo bien protegida ¿y a quién va a culpar o va a mirar por eso? A los que están más arriba de todo, al fin y al cabo, ellos son los responsables de las vidas de sur reino.

Esa afirmación del de ojos ámbar hizo que Cen se pusiera más serio y pensativo. Eso era verdad. Era su deber ver por el pueblo, hacer lo mejor para ellos. ¿Pero qué quería que haga? Sus padres recién dejaron que se involucrara en ese mundo a los 20 años. No podía hacer otra cosa, solamente seguir sus órdenes, ya que eran el rey y reina. Además, siendo francos, al principio no quería saber nada conque en algún momento iba a ser él quien iba a tomar el trono algún día, detestaba tan solo pensar en ello, pero al final llegó a la conclusión que si está allí es por algo y que es su deber servir al pueblo al haber nacido en esa posición.

-Como te dije anteriormente Cen…- cortó ese largo silencio Korra- Mei sufrió por muchas cosas. No soy nadie para decirlo, pero… su esposo- eso le llamo la atención a Cen, pero claro, si tenía una niña que la llamó mamá.

-Espera… ¿es madre a tan temprana edad?- le pregunto sin salir de su asombro- ¿y de una niña de…?

-Cinco años… Nanami tiene cinco- le dijo Korra- y sí, ella encontró un hombre a quién realmente amaba, por eso se casaron a tan temprana edad y tuvieron una hermosa niña, pero él… su esposo-

-¿La engañó, la traicionó, la dejó sola después de enterarse que estaba embarazada?- pregunto él, pensando en las respuestas más lógicas, pero a la misma vez esas ideas provocar desagrado para él.

-No Cen, su esposo fue asesinado- le dijo mirando a la pequeña mesa que los separaba. Eso no se lo esperaba. Mako noto que esa frase lo había dicho como si estuviera hablando de sus propios padres. Cen, por otro lado, se quedó totalmente estático- creo que hace menos de un año…- admitió- y bueno, eso es lo que más le afecta a ella en su vida, de eso estoy segura. Aunque demuestre un carácter fuerte, o puede ser algo tosca, ella realmente en el fondo quiere llorar por la pérdida del padre de su hija- terminó decidiendo con media sonrisa. Mako no dejó de observarla en ningún momento y, extrañamente, pensó como estuviera describiendo la vida de ella, los sentimientos de ella, de algún modo.

-Yo… no sabía- empezó Cen- ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no sé muchas cosas que suceden en el lugar que supuestamente algún momento voy a tener que tomar el mando- dijo el reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-No confundas las cosas Cen, sabemos perfectamente que para una sola persona es imposible estar atenta por todo un reino. No te modifiques por ello, no tiene sentido que lo hagas.

-Ahora comprendo… un poco, al menos, lo que siente Jana…- admitió ahora preocupado también por su hermana- el título de un rey no se compara con que alguien sea el Avatar, la persona que tiene que traer un equilibrio al mundo- admitió con una sonrisa de pena por sí mismo.

_-¿El equilibrio para todo el mundo? Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿pero qué pasa cuando esa persona, el Avatar ni siquiera puede tener un equilibrio en su propia vida?- _se preguntó Korra, mirando hacia otro lado, con la cabeza baja.

-Jana… lo está haciendo bien, a pesar de sus bajas, no quiere rendirse y quiere salir al mundo- dijo Mako, llamando la atención de ambos morenos- tú hermana menor es fuerte y tú, como su hermano mayor, debes dar el ejemplo y serlo aún más- trato de animarlo- si te dejar decaer por una sola situación, creo que no eres apto para tomar en el futuro tal responsabilidad.

Eso lo hizo pensar a Cen, miro hacia al piso e ignoro a sus dos amigos. Aprovechando el momento, Mako le pregunto a Korra.

-Korra- la nombrada giró para verle- dime… ¿tú también en el fondo tienes deseos de llorar por todo lo que ocurrió?- estaba hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos dos sean los únicos capaces de escuchar- a pesar de que te demuestres fuerte y testaruda- sonrió ante esos dos adjetivos- ¿en el fondo solo quieres desahogarte?

Esas preguntas le sorprendieron a ella, pero sonrió de medio lado y le contestó.

-No confundas las cosas. El que hayamos vivido cosas similares, no significa que yo tengo esos deseos- le contesto como si fuera natural en ella.

-Conmigo no tienes que mostrarte fuerte Korra. Pienso que debiste ser demasiado dura como para sostener esa actitud por varios años con los demás, pero conmigo no- le dijo él, tomándole de la mano- Puedes y debes- dijo esta vez con una tierna sonrisa- apoyarte en mí.

Ella sonrió por lo que le dijo, agradecida, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No me voy a largar a llorar un mar de lágrimas Mako. Tampoco voy a encerrarme en un cuarto a pensar en todo lo que he vivido. Tengo cosas que hacer mucho más importantes, cómo para hacerlo.

-No eres un robot, Kor- dijo soltándole el agarre en la mano y tomo su cara suavemente, acercándose a ella- en algún momento, sabes que va a llegar el momento del quiebre, donde ya no podrás sostener más esto- le miraba a sus bellos ojos celestes, que lo miraban algo sorprendida por sus actos y palabras- va a llegar el momento en que quieras dejarte ir, poder desahogarte y yo voy a estar ahí para ti… ¿entiendes? Yo quiero estar allí para ti, no importa en qué momento sea, lugar, situación, solo llámame y juro que voy a estar ahí, junto a ti, protegiéndote y asegurándome de qué estés bien- se acero un poco más a su rostro, quedando a centímetros de ella, hasta que se detuvo porque ella hablo.

-Ese momento, Mako, no va a llegar- le dijo mirándole fijamente a sus ojos. Ella podía estar muy segura de eso, pero él percibió algo que le mostro que esas palabras no eran ciertas.

-¿Y sí llegará a pasar?

-Y si eso fuese verdad…- desvió la mirada un poco para pensar, pero cuando nuevamente junto su mirada con la de él obtuvo una respuesta- si fuera verdad, espero que la única persona que me vea en ese estado seas tú.

Eso sacó una sonrisa al de ojos ámbar y a ella también, ya que se había convencido completamente, al menos eso creía, que ese momento jamás iba a pasar.

-Y así será…- le dijo él, antes de acortar la distancia y besarla tiernamente. Ese momento tan perfecto fue interrumpido por el timbre del departamento y del teléfono.

-Iré a ver quién es- le dijo Mako separándose de ella, al ver que esa persona estaba algo apurada por su insistencia. Ella asintió y se levantó junto a él, dispuesta a tomar el auricular del aparato. Mientras tanto Cen ni se había movido de su posición de hace rato.

Mako abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Iroh. Korra contesto él teléfono para ver que no era nada menos que Bolin.

-¿Bolin, qué ocurre?- le pregunto en forma de saludo.

-¿Cen está aquí?- pregunto Iroh, poniendo en segundo plano el por qué él le abrió a puerta.

-Está adentro- le indico Mako confundido- ¿paso algo?- le pregunto al verle algo agitado.

_-¡Secuestraron a Jana!- _esa afirmación tanto de Bolin como de Iroh sorprendieron a los tres jóvenes. Cen salió de su trance al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- le pregunto Mako rápidamente.

-Bo, te hablo luego, Iroh llegó aquí diciendo lo mismo que tú- estuvo a punto de colgar hasta que escuchó nuevamente a su amigo.

_-¡Espera! Beifong quiere que Mako se dirija inmediatamente a la Isla de Templo del Aire._

-De acuerdo, ahora se lo digo.

_-Está bien, yo también voy para allí ahora- _con eso colgó el de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDO OCURRIR ESO?!- pregunto Cen mientras tomaba a Iroh por su camisa, como si estuviera a punto de darle un golpe.

-¡Cen, déjalo!- le grito Korra, viendo cómo su amigo estaba enojado con Iroh sin razón.

-Cen, tranquilízate- le dijo Mako separándolos- Iroh no tiene la culpa de nada y mejor deja que explique las cosas.

-Ella, Jana, estaba entrenando a estas horas. Los guardias fueron dormidos con una inyección. Fueron los-

-Igualitarios…- terminó por decir Korra- fueron ellos ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sí, no dejaron rastro alguno. Los del Loto Blanco ya iniciaron una búsqueda en el perímetro, pero no encontraron nada. Ahora toda la policía está informada por si ven alguna irregularidad, pero quieren máxima discreción con el tema, para que las personas no se enteren.

-Tengo que ir al castillo- dijo Cen mientras se dispuso a ir.

-Espera Cen, primero tranquilízate, sé que estás preocupado por tú hermana, todos lo estamos, pero con ese estado conseguirás que tú padre únicamente te prohíba ayudar en su búsqueda- dijo reteniéndole por el brazo. El moreno iba a protestar, pero su amigo tenía toda la razón.

-Mako, Bolin fue el que llamó, informando también el secuestro de Jana. Al parecer Lin llamó allí para que tú vayas a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

-Entiendo- dijo él- será mejor apresurarnos- le dijo Mako a Iroh y Cen, quién ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Iré también- dijo Korra con toda la intención de ir con ellos, pero fue detenida por Mako.

-Tú te queda.

-No lo haré Mako. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga después de saber que Amon tiene a Jana en estos momentos?

Él se acercó a ella y le tomo por los brazos suavemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que Lin y Tenzin te impedirán que vayas en la búsqueda- dijo mirándole a los ojos con preocupación- además… no quiero que te encuentres con Amon en este momento.

-¿Cómo puede decirme eso?- le pregunto incrédula, mientras se deshacía de su agarre- ¡Sabes perfectamente que-

-Sí, lo sé- le interrumpió él- y justamente por eso es mejor que te quedes en este lugar. En este momento estás igual que Cen- le indicó. Y era verdad, estaba preocupada por su amiga que en este momento estaba en manos de Amon.

Korra calló por un momento y después habló.

-Vete- le dijo.

-Korra, por favor- Mako pensó inmediatamente que se había enfadado con él, a poco tiempo de recién iniciar su relación.

-No pierdan tiempo- le indicó, dándole a saber que no estaba enfadada, solo molesta por no poder ir con ellos- Será mejor que se apresuren- le dijo a los tres, quienes asintieron. El primero en irse fue Cen, quien salió a toda velocidad a encender el automóvil. Iroh estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero le llamó la atención algo.

-Perdóname por esto- le pidió Mako mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No tienes que pedir perdón- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ve rápido, tienen que encontrarla- le pidió.

-Lo aremos- le dio un rápido beso, que Iroh pudo verlo perfectamente y después camino un paso más en el pasillo para que no le vieran. Mako salió del departamento de una buena vez, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Lo siento, pero yo no me quedaré aquí- dijo ella decidida mientras se dirigía a su habitación con prisa.

…

En el pasillo Iroh y Mako estaban corriendo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No sabía que entre tú y Korra… había algo- dijo Iroh entablando conversación.

-Está tarde ocurrió- le dijo él una vez que salieron por la puerta del edificio- y no planeo dejar que nadie se le acerque con esas intenciones- le informo sin mirarle, ubicando el auto donde Cen estaba. Iroh se quedó un par de segundos para allí por lo que dijo Mako, pero llegó a la conclusión que después podría pensar en ello.

…

El cuarto era totalmente oscuro, solamente se escuchaba su reparación que no era normal. El aire del lugar era demasiado pesado, pero no era humedad, sino hacía mucho calor… demasiado para su gusto. Trato de controlar su respiración. Estaba demasiado agitada. Intento moverse, tan solo un centímetro, pero inmediatamente escuchó el ruido de unas cadenas. Otra vez su respiración empezó a desregularizarse. No distinguía si tenía los ojos abiertos o no, todo era oscuridad, parecía como si estuviera ciega.

_-Cálmate… cálmate… cálmate… cálmate…- _se repetía mentalmente Jana mientras respiraba pausadamente.

De repente frente de ella se abrió una puerta, tomándole por sorpresa, causando que se levantase del susto y cerrara los ojos por la luz, ya que se había acostumbrado a la reconfortante oscuridad. No pudo ver bien hasta después de unos segundos.

-Veo que está perfectamente instalada… _Avatar _Jana- la voz gruesa de un hombre hizo eco en todo el lugar. Jana miró a ese hombre, que por la luz que estaba detrás de él no consiguió distinguirlo bien, pero con tan solo su voz fue suficiente como para saber de quién se trataba.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y se regañó por eso, no debía temer a ese hombre, a ese sujeto, no tenía que hacerlo, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le demostraban que así lo hacía, ya que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, al igual que sus manos y su labio, pero éste por la rabia.

-Espero que no se acostumbre a este cálido lugar, porque me temo que dentro de poco tendrá que abandonar… éste mundo- dijo tranquilamente y con una seguridad que solo causaba más coraje a la morena.

-Tú… vas a… caer- alcanzo a decir por la rabia e impotencia que tenía en ese instante.

-Guarde sus energías _princesa_, ya pronto tendrá oportunidad de decir lo que quiere… cómo última voluntad- dijo antes de darle una última mirada y que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, trayendo nuevamente la oscuridad en ella.

-¡Maldición!- grito ella totalmente enojada, tratando de dar un paso, pero sus manos y pies estaban encadenados completamente. Intento tomar la humedad del aire, cómo un recurso para acceder a un poco de agua, para liberarse de una buena vez de esas cadenas, pero por la alta temperatura no había mucho- Maldición… - dijo está vez cayendo al suelo, contra la pared que quemaba, pero no le importo, ya que sintió que sus fuerzas la estaban engañando. Gracias a esa oscuridad, no sintió en qué momento perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**Hola! :3 *-*7 **

**Menos de un mes, buena señal, no? :3 pero bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ya que... mh... ¡El Makorra está vivo! *-* *-* *-* *-***

**¿Felicidad extrema? para mí si, ya que al fin pude cerrar y a la misma vez abrir otra atapa... la última! **

**Pero bueno... :3**

**hikaros: **hola ces! jajajaj, tú y tus competencias, pero si ne me lo decías ni cuanta me daba que ya era el comentario 150! gracias por aguantar tanto y por estar siempre ahí! :') jajaja, ahora sí ya podrás saber qué paso, no voy a dar más vueltas con ellos... :3 y por cierto, estando un día aburrida y sin ideas para escribir, ya que necesitaba si o si un anime nuevo para ver, pues de repente se me ocurrió ver Ranma 1/2 y... con el primer capítulo solamente después apague la compu, porque era demasiado extraño eso... pero al día siguiente lo primero que hice es ver el segundo cap.. xD jajaja, me atrapo ese anime...xD bueno, mucha suerte a ti y en tu trabajo y que pronto tengas también! :)

**MsPandiCornius: **hola! n.n sabes? no se, pero presiento que este cap te va a gustar... :3 (? bueno, espero que así lo sea! y es mejor no pensar en el final, me refiero en las cosas en general, para que haya sorpresas... ;) te mando abrazos gigantes, cuídate!

**nikashidash: **actualice antes de un mes, me merezco una medalla... *-* jaja, nah, espero que te haya gustado! n.n

**ItaliaAir:** jajaja, a Mako, en este capítulo, sabemos que las ganas siempre estuvieron ahí. xD te fascina el makorra, verdad? eres de las mías! (/*-*)/ |(*o*)|oh, cierto... este capítulo fue más... bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta, al fin comienza la verdadera batalla... ;) gracias!

**Bueno, ¿que decir? Muchas gracias a todos, por sus Reviews, Favs, Follows... :3 n.n**

**Y una cosa, el 30 del 11 fue el cumple: avatarjkl y cómo gracias a ti nació esa idea de dedicarle a cualquier fan un fic por su cumple, pues primero: quiero pedir perdón por haber podido subir uno, segundo: espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños, de verdad, un ¡Feliz cumpleaños algo atrasado! ¡PERDÓN! y tercero, este capítulo está dedicado para ti y otra persona más, hasta que al fin pueda hacer ese two-shot pensado... :3 así que espero poder hacer un capítulo antes de que acabe el año, y bueno, ese sí será tu regalo! n.n**

**Y otro punto, el 25, justo navidad... ¡Es tú cumple Ces! Hikaros, bueno ese capítulo también va dedicado a ti, que tú regalo, aviso ahora, va a ser el Two-Shot junto de avatarjkl, ya pensé en esa idea y todo, por lo que espero apresurarme con todo... n.n **

**¡Casi me olvidaba...! Tal vez lo vean temprano, pero...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

** Que pasen un día en paz, tranquilo, con los que quieren y bien. Y si tal vez no lo celebran, pues que tengan un día hermoso igualmente! ;) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 17/12/2015.


	34. Primer Ataque

**Capítulo 33: Primer Ataque.**

Hora -00:35 am- Lugar -Isla del Templo del Aire, Castillo real- Actividad: estrategia de búsqueda.

-Los policías metales se dividirán por sus distritos, necesitamos que absolutamente todos los oficiales que están en servicio estén alerta de cualquier mínima irregularidad- informó Tarrlok a los presentes, que eran Tenzin, el rey Tonraq, Lin Beifong, y los líderes del Loto Blanco- Beifong, con los hombres que ha reunido comience un inmediatamente un plan de búsqueda por los sectores céntricos y del ala oeste, mientras que los del Loto Blanco se encargaran de cubrir y buscar alrededor de la bahía, es decir la ala este. Cada uno cubrirá todo norte y sur.

-Yo guiaré al grupo comando del área este norte- informó Lin- Tenzin, tú lo harás del sur. Tarrlok irás en el área oeste sur y los del Loto Blanco cubrirán el norte. Nos mantendremos informados de cualquier movimiento a través de los intercomunicadores- Dijo dándole uno a cada quién que iba a liderar un área.

-Iré junto a al grupo del Loto Blanco, iré a buscar a mi hija- dijo Tonraq firme.

-Señor, con todo respeto, ustedes es el menos indicado para salir de esta isla. Esto puede ser una trampa para su captura, o la de cualquiera de su familia. Es mejor no arriesgarnos y prevenir que nadie más sea secuestrado- dijo Tenzin, tratando razonar con él.

-¡¿Acaso es su hija la que ésta en manos de un loco que tiene la idea que fue bendecido por los espíritus para traer la paz?!- pregunto él hombre moreno molesto, golpeando fuertemente la mesa y con alta furia que se notaba desde lejos. En ese momento todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante su pregunta. No podían ni sabían qué responder.

-Rey Tonraq- el que se atrevió a cortar con ese silencio fue Tarrlok mirándolo igual de serio como se encontraba el nombrado- Encontraremos a la princesa, así sea lo último que hagamos. Es mejor para usted si se queda a fuera de esto.

La cara de Tonraq reflejaba claramente determinación a la hora de ir por su hija.

…

-Cen, para- le reclamo por cuarta vez Iroh a su amigo, ya que no lograba quedarse quieto por 5 segundos en un lugar- yo también quiero que salgan de una buena vez de esa reunión para que empecemos la búsqueda, pero de seguro que están planeando algo… o tal vez tienen idea de a dónde puede estar ella.

-Es cierto, Hasook, tienes que hacer lo mismo…- dijo Bolin. El de ojos celestes estaba quieto, pero con una mirada tan seria que no parecía a él, no se mostraba desesperación, como lo hacía el mayor.

-Estoy calmado Bolin- le respondía con una voz neutra. En ese momento se encontraba con su vestimenta normal.

Para ese entonces se encontraban todos absolutamente en una situación tensa. Cada segundo, cada minuto que transcurría las posibilidades de encontrar a Jana bien eran menos, cada minutos era valioso y en ese ínstate lo estaba desperdiciando en una estúpida reunión que ni siquiera fueron capaces de presenciar.

…

Hora -00:50 am- Lugar -bajo tierra, ubicación exacta: desconocida- Actividad -desplazamiento hacia los centros subterráneos igualitarios.

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?- le pregunto Mei a Korra mientras se escondía para no ser vista por los igualitarios que estaban haciendo un patrullaje.

Desde hacía una hora estaban vagando por los conductos bajo tierra sin encontrar nada, hasta hace un minuto habían visto cruzar tras una pared de tierra a los igualitarios. Decidieron esperar hasta que otros también pasaran por ahí, así poder infiltrarse y esta era su posibilidad.

-Son justamente dos- menciono Korra mirando hacia donde ellos estaban. Eso basto para que Mei entendieran que harían. Ambas se miraron y asintieron, iban a infiltrarse como dos más de los igualitarios.

Esperaron tranquilamente en la oscuridad, para atacar a sus víctimas cuando pasen justamente por donde ellas se encontraban. En ese momento, Mei estaba vestida de un traje igual al que había perdido, negro con un verde oscuro, y estaba cubierta con un pañuelo en la parte de arriba del rostro.

Korra, por su parte, estaba con su típico traje del espíritu azul, aunque claro, gracias a Mei solamente usaba un traje más ceñido al cuerpo, poniéndola en evidencia que era una mujer, con la máscara del espíritu azul.

Cuando esas dos personas, que sostenían unas linternas cada uno, sintieron un extraño presentimientos se miraron entre sí y antes de que pudieran revisar su alrededor ellas habían atacado con un golpe directo en la nuca, dejándolos completamente inconscientes en el suelo.

-Es hora de infiltrarse- dijo Mei mientras le quitaba la máscara a la persona que había golpeado.

…

Hora- 01:27 am- Lugar -Las calles de Ciudad Republica- Actividad: búsqueda secreta para encontrar a Jana.

-¿Cuánto más debemos correr Mako?- pregunto un cansado Bolin. En ese momento se encontraban los hermanos Mondragon, Hasook, Cen, Iroh y Asami corriendo hacían un lugar desconocido, excepto para Mako, quién estaba buscando a una persona.

-¡Sí solo estamos dando vueltas por orden de Lin, te juro Mako que- amenazó Cen, pero no pudo terminar ya que Mako pareció encontrar a quién estaba buscando, ya que lo ignoró completamente y fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, seguido por sus amigos.

-¡Skoochy!- llamó Mako al chico de alrededor de 12 años, que se encontraba mirando el cielo, completamente solo, sentado en esa fuente de agua. Estaban en algún lugar de la plaza que se encontraba a pocas cuadras del Really, ya que se podía observar ese edificio perfectamente. El nombrado solamente lo miró de reojo y suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres maestro fuego?- le pregunto sin ganas, sin despegar la vista del tan estrellado cielo azul oscuro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Mako?- le pregunto Asami confundida. Ya que solamente dijo, para que lo siguieran después de que habían escapado de la Isla de Templo de Aire, en contra de las órdenes de los mayores, que irían por información para la búsqueda de su amiga.

-¿No se suponía que iríamos a ver a alguien para que nos dé información?- ahora le pregunto su hermano, mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Por eso estamos aquí- solo se limitó a decir, dándole una mirada a sus amigos para que no digan absolutamente nada- Skoochy, estoy seguro que estas enterado de la situación que está pasando la familia real ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Quién no?- le pregunto el niño mirándolo, pero ahora con una sonrisa- esa información corrió muy rápido por estos lugares- dijo mirando a cada uno de los mayores con esa sonrisa aún en sus labios- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Información, sé que tú tienes al menos una ubicación de las tantas bases de Amon, estoy seguro.

-¿Yo, solo un niño?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Mako, sí estás jugando con nosotros yo- Cen nuevamente fue cortado por él.

-¡Cálmate de una buena vez Cen!- le grito el de ojos ámbar tratando de que su amigo se calle de una buena vez- Skoochy, sé que sabes algo y te juro que ayudaré en lo que quieras o daré cualquier cosa por esa información- habló serio.

-Espera ¿cómo un niño puede saber algo de tal importancia?- le pregunto Iroh, interrumpiendo a la posible pregunta o regaño del príncipe.

-No subestimes a este niño, sabe más que nosotros de lo que ocurre en las calles…- le dijo Mako cruzando los brazos. Esa afirmación hizo sonreír al menor, mientras que los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-Mako, es solo un niño que tal vez vive en la calle, por eso está aquí a estas horas de la noche- le dijo Asami- no es que tenga nada de malo vivir aquí, digo, estoy segura que no lo haces… ¿verdad?

Al ver que el menor no respondía, Cen se cansó y hablo.

-Está bien, perdimos ya demasiado tiempo, y no voy contra las órdenes de mi padres solo para hablar con un niño en el medio del parque a estas horas de la noche- dijo Cen dispuesto a irse.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que irías _príncipe_?- le pregunto él al moreno una vez que éste dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Él se detuvo y estuvo a punto de responderle, pero él le ganó antes- ¿A dar vueltas como un perrito perdido, en busca de su amo?- esa pregunta hizo enojar a Cen, quien giró a verle directamente- o tal vez, ¿correr hasta encontrarte con alguien para desquitarte?

-Mira niño, tú-

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de esta ciudad… de cómo se manejan los negocios en la oscuridad, de las bandas que hacen sus comercios, quienes le proporcionan los medios para llevarlos a cabo… la ubicación de sus bases, no conoces las personas que sufren por cada acto- la cara de Skoochy mostraba tal seriedad que sorprendía completamente a los mayores, claro, a Mako no tanto, ya que se había quitado las vendas de los ojos, al menos un poco- Sí tú eres el hombre destinado a reinar a esta ciudad algún día… ¿no te parece como mínimo deberías de conocer, por lo menos, contra qué te enfrentas?- le pregunto mientras daba un paso más cerca de él- los único que realmente luchan por ello son las personas quienes vivieron algo realmente trágico.

Esa afirmación hizo que Mako abriera más los ojos, eso había entendido perfectamente.

-Eso no tiene que decírmelo un niño- después de un corto silencio Cen habló- sé perfectamente que tengo un largo camino por recorrer y me encontrare con muchos enemigos y trabas, pero mientras lo haga no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, dándole motivos para hablar a las personas en contra de mí. Iré a buscar a mí hermana aunque dé vueltas por toda la ciudad, como un perro perdido- le dijo totalmente decidido, mientras que le miraba completamente serio.

-Eres un idiota sin duda alguna- Skoochy sonrió después de escuchar las palabras del moreno, causando un cierto enojo en él- pero no te rindes, bien creo que si sigues así no serás tan malo después de todo- eso sorprendió mucho a los presentes.

-¿Entonces nos dirás lo que sepas?- le pregunto Iroh, antes de que su amigo que le quedaba poca paciencia, quiera discutir con ese niño.

Skoochy suspiro y miró a Mako, quien era al único que conocía, y después los demás presentes, quienes todos poseían un rostro preocupado.

-Los igualitarios están por toda el área céntrica y oeste de la cuidad, dejando la bahía totalmente libre de ello. Todas sus bases de la ciudad están interconectadas, claro, al menos hasta cierto punto.

-Espera, sí dices que todas sus bases están ubicadas en el centro y el área oeste, y que además están conectadas ¿No tiene que ser un lugar totalmente visible?- le pregunto Iroh.

-Lo están, pero la gente solamente ve para arriba- le respondió el niño mientras cruzaba los brazos y daba un pequeño suspiro- los modos de conexión son-

-Los conductos subterráneos…- susurró Mako, aunque absolutamente todos lo escucharon- Las bases donde realmente manejan sus planes o guardan sus armas, están bajo tierra- ahora miro al menor para recibir su afirmación y así fue.

-Exacto. Todo el mundo conoce de ellas, pero nunca se les hubiera ocurrido eso. Es algo tan obvio si te pones a razonar un par de segundos.

-Entonces, Jana puede estar en cualquier base debajo de la tierra ¿cuántas hay exactamente?- le pregunto Hasook, para apresurar todo eso.

-No puedo decir un número, es imposible si no has estado allí o hubiera trabajado a la hora de construirlos- le indico el menor- pero esto sí sé… La forma de la entrada a cualquiera de las bases no está a la vista. Si bien pueden recorrer absolutamente todos los conductos, jamás encontraran la puerta que diga "Entrada a base Igualitaria". Sino que ellos están increíblemente organizados y preparados para cualquier cosa, que sus entradas están detrás de las paredes.

-Lo que significa que necesitamos estar alertas a cualquier rastro de movimiento en el suelo- dijo está vez Bolin.

-Será mejor darnos prisa- dijo Asami- cerca de aquí hay una entrada a los conductos, no está muy lejos- les informo a todos, mientras estos asentían.

-Gracias niño, y prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda y más para llegar a ser digno a ser rey- le dijo Cen con media sonrisa.

-Menos charla y más movimiento…- dijo mientras lo echaba con señas de manos. Todos empezaron su camino, siguiendo a Asami, pero Mako solo se acercó al menor.

-Korra… ella vino aquí y te pregunto exactamente lo mismo que nosotros. ¿En dónde está en este momento?- le pregunto totalmente serio.

-¿Quién eres tú para preguntarme eso?- le respondió con otra pregunta, cruzando de brazos.

-Ya lo dijiste una vez… su novio, ahora responde. Sé perfectamente que ella vino por información de las bases secretas de los igualitarios. Lo dejaste muy en claro cuando mencionaste que los único que hacen algo son los que han vivido algo realmente trágico.

-Veo que eres inteligente…- le dijo, pero no estaba sonriendo, como pensaba que lo haría, sino estaba muy serio- sí, vino exactamente por lo mismo que todos ustedes. A estas alturas lo más seguro es que se encuentra ya infiltrada en cualquier base.

Esa afirmación hizo que Mako se preocupe aún más.

-Entro por el mismo conducto que ustedes. Lo más probable es que haya caminado alrededor de media hora o más, antes de dar con alguna entrada. A pesar de no estar sola, de igual manera es demasiado peligroso estar rodeada de enemigos. Lo más inteligente que pueden hacer es raptar a varios igualitarios, unos que puedan estar haciendo patrullaje, para quitarles sus uniformes y así entrar sin problemas, o de otro modo tendrán que luchar con todo lo que vean.

-Skoochy responde ¿sabes en donde queda exactamente una entrada?- le pregunto mientras le tomaba por los hombros con algo de fuerza, esa situación le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-Alrededor d kilómetros, todo derecho, doblas a la derecha, caminas otro medio kilómetro y la entrada debe estar cerca.

-¿Korra sabe esto?

-No, tenía la esperanza de que si no lo encontraba rápido desistiría, pero tanto ella como su amiga estaba más que decididas en encontrar cualquier base.

_-¿Amiga?- _pensó Mako- Gracias.

-No lo hice por ser bueno, solamente quiero asegurarme que esa loca regrese con vida. Se están metiendo en la boca del lobo- les advirtió.

-¡Mako, apresúrate!- le grito su hermano, quién era el único que le esperaba a lo lejos.

-Iré por ella, yo estoy igual que tú y más interesado en que ella salga totalmente ilesa- le dijo con media sonrisa y dispuesto a irse.

-Estos loco amigo, te has fijado en ella- le dijo ahora el menor, antes de que se vaya, con una sonrisa.

-No me importa, porque a toda costa quiero protegerla- con la última sonrisa se fue rápidamente de allí, dejándolo completamente solo.

-Será mejor que cuides bien de ella…- pensó Skoochy, mientras con un último suspiro miraba al cielo y se iba de ese lu.

…

Hora -03:46 am- Lugar -Base secreta Igualitaria- Actividad: infiltración exitosa

Ya una vez infiltradas en la primera base que habían encontrado, Korra y Mei estaban viajando tranquilamente hacia donde ninguna sabe el lugar. Al principio estaban algo nerviosas, ya que no sabían si las descubrirían, pero para su suerte solamente cruzaron un par de palabras con tan solo un oficial, que hacía la custodia en un pequeño carril de vías de tren, que en ese momento ambas se encontraban viajando hacia otro lugar, ya que a donde habían entrado solamente eran las bases simples, no encontrarían nada importante ahí.

-Estos carriles están muy bien diseñados. Toda su planta y sus vías de comunicación están muy bien pensadas y planificadas ¿quién iba a pensar que todo esto se encuentra bajo la ciudad?- pregunto Korra en voz baja. Mei la miro, con algo de culpa y remordimiento. Sabe perfectamente el por qué murieron los padres de ella, y sabe quién fue el culpable, porque absolutamente todo le culpaba a él y no era capaz de decirle eso- Estoy segura que esto fue gracias a un gran donador…

-Y no te equivocas- le respondió Mei seria, pero ahora desviaba la vista- de hecho, esa persona son como estás bases, está infiltrado en la sociedad como imposible de ser.

Korra le miro, aunque no podía ver su cara gracias a la máscara, pensó que ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, aunque pareciera estar su vista al frente.

-Tú…

-Después hablaremos de eso Korra- le dijo por último Mei, ya que habían llegado a su destino, al parecer.

Ambas se pusieron completamente rectas y no pronunciaron más palabras.

-Ustedes dos ¿son los encargados a custodiar el perímetro donde se encuentra el Avatar?- pregunto un hombre que poseía la máscara, mientras posaba su vista en ambas.

-Sí señor- respondí Mei sin dudar.

-¿Solo ustedes dos?- pregunto ahora la mujer que estaba junto al hombre.

-Acabamos de ser reveladas de nuestro puesto de patrullaje en los conductos. Nos informaron que debíamos dirigirnos inmediatamente hacia aquí y que dentro de una hora enviarían a la gente faltante- ahora hablo Korra.

-¿Los conductos?- pregunto el sujeto- bien, si esas fueron las ordenes…- le resto de importancia- nuestro turno aquí a terminado. El Avatar se encuentra en un cuarto especial hasta el momento de la liberación.

_-¿Liberación, la iban a dejar libre?- _se preguntaron tanto Mei y Korra mentalmente.

-Solo deben de patrullar el área hasta las 5:00 am. La hora donde nuestro señor Amon limpiara y liberara la alma del Avatar para siempre- dijo está vez como su fuera un sueño que lo estuviesen haciendo realidad.

-Como digan- respondieron Mei y Korra al mismo tiempo. Esas personas asintieron antes de empezar su trayecto.

-Un momento- les detuvo Mei- ¿en donde exactamente se encuentra ese lugar…?- les pregunto, ya que la verdad no tenían idea a dónde ir. Esos dos igualitarios se miraron y, aunque no se pudieron ver sus rostros, era obvio que estaban totalmente confundidos- Es la primera vez que venimos a este sector, ya que nuestra área siempre fueron los conductos y las entradas- se explicó lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Oh, ya veo…- respondió la mujer todavía con dudas, pero la verdad ella quería su relevo ahora, por lo que les indico el camino sin decir ninguna palabra de más.

…

Hora -04:00- Lugar -Base secreta Igualitaria- Actividad: infiltración exitosa.

En ese momento los seis jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia, donde ellos suponen, un área clave donde podrán saber la ubicación de Jana.

-Oigan, ustedes seis- les detuvo un hombre, que no era nada menos que él mismo con el que Mei y Korra se toparon no hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Sí?- el primero en detenerse y darse vuelta fue Mako, para encararlos.

-¿Son los del grupo de patrullaje que faltaban para el cuidado del Avatar?- pregunto ahora la mujer mirándolos.

-Exactamente- ahora el quien habló fue Iroh, antes de que lo haga Cen o Hasook, quienes de seguro estaban ansiosos de saber la ubicación exacta de su amiga.

-No se suponía que iban a tardar una hora en llegar, según sus dos compañeras.

-Acabamos de ser relevados de nuestros puestos- contesto Mako, ya que no sabía que decir para no levantar sospechas.

-Ya veo…- contesto la mujer, mientras veía como su compañero se puso a hablar por el intercomunicador- asumo que ustedes también tendrán problemas para ubicarse, ya que solo han patrullado a fuera del está área.

-Mh… sí- contesto nuevamente el maestro fuego. Eso era realmente raro, pero no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacar toda la información posible.

-Muy bien, deben de ir a través de- empezó a contarles el trayecto, mientras que el otro igualitario solamente miró a los seis jóvenes, ya que le habían acabado de avisar que los relevos ya estaban en sus puestos.

-Gracias, pero debemos ir a nuestros puestos- le dijo Iroh, dispuesto a darse vuelta, igual que sus amigos, pero fue detenido por la voz del hombre.

-Es raro, ya los que iban a custodiar al Avatar se encuentran en sus puestos…- menciono en voz alta, causando que todos ellos se detuvieran repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto su compañera confundida.

-Esto iba a ser demasiado fácil…- dijo Iroh lamentándose por ese maldito llamado. En ese instante Bolin atacó al sujeto, mientras que Asami se encargó de la mujer, ya que debían de callarlos antes de que den la alarma de intrusos.

Acabaron rápidamente con ambos, y se procuraron de moverlo para que no sean vistos tan fácil, para que de una buena vez puedan ir hacia donde se suponía que iba a estar su amiga.

…

Hora -04:17- Lugar -Base secreta Igualitaria- Actividad: infiltración exitosa acabada.

Con Korra y Mei las cosas no eran muy distintas, para su mala suerte, las habían descubierto, ya que habían llegado el verdadero grupo que tenían que custodiar a Jana. Por eso en ese momento se encontraban luchando con una docena de igualitarios que no se rendían fácilmente.

-¡Ya me canse!- Korra grito y por suerte había una cañería de agua, la cual rompió gracias sus espadas y el agua empezaba a salir, por lo que ella aprovecho y la convirtió en una gran cortina de neblina, haciendo imposible la visibilidad aunque estén muy cerca. Gracias a eso lograron ambas sacarse ese molesto traje de Igualitario para estar normalmente y así poder pelear más a gusto.

Repentinamente escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente, por lo que ella se deshizo de la niebla para encontrarse con que los igualitarios se estaban llevados a Jana de ese lugar.

-¡Adelántate!- le grito Mei a Korra, ya sabía que ella estaba preocupada por su amiga- yo basto y sobro para deshacerme de ellos- y era verdad, solamente quedaban cinco igualitarios de pie.

Korra solo asintió y se dirigió rápidamente por donde se fueron esos igualitarios con la supuesta Avatar.

…

Hora -04:39- Lugar -Base secreta Igualitaria- Actividad: infiltración exitosa acabada.

Mako y los demás habían logrado deshacerse rápidamente de los igualitarios en el camino, y en ese momento estaban a solo metros de donde se suponía que estaba Jana cautiva, pero al doblar el gran pasillo, se encontraron con una doce exactamente de igualitarios caídos, mientras una fuga de agua no cesaba y entre los cuerpos inconscientes habían una mujer que tenía el rostro cubierto, y con la respiración algo agitada.

Los seis se quedaron parados ahí, viendo todo el asunto, hasta que se ganaron la atención de la mujer.

-Genial, más igualitarios…- bufó molesta mientras tomaba mejor sus espadas listas para atacar.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Bolin con una barrera de tierra, haciendo que ella se detenga al ver hacer eso- ¡No somos igualitarios, igual que tú!- le indico, tratando de que la mujer le creyera.

-¿Son… maestros?- les pregunto aún desconfiada, aunque claramente vio que él que le habló era un maestro tierra.

-Sí… ¿y tú eres?- le pregunto Mako, en una posición igual de defensa, los demás imitaron su postura, pero el único que no lo hizo fue Cen.

-¡Eres de esa misma vez, donde allanamos un centro clandestino de entrenamiento!- le indico Cen, ya que pudo distinguirla a pesar de no llevar las mismas ropas y el cabello estaba claramente corto.

Eso hizo que instantáneamente Iroh lo mirara a su amigo y después a la mujer. Era verdad, se vestían muy parecidos.

-¿Princesita?- le pregunto Mei, ya que esa vez solamente fue descubierta por dos sujetos, sin contar a los igualitarios, ya que esos se quedaron inconscientes.

-¿Princesita?- preguntaron Mako, Asami y Bolin confundidos, ante tal apodo.

-Cállate- solamente gruño el moreno- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso trabajas para los igualitarios?

-Es poco inteligente preguntar eso mientras me vez únicamente a mí para entre todos estos cuerpos de igualitarios inconscientes… creo- dijo mirando a los sujetos que llevaban cortaduras por sus cuerpos, que desprendían un rastro de sangre nada grave- Y los que tienen más fichas de ser igualitarios no soy yo precisamente…- le contraataco- ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!- recordó repentinamente, dispuesta para irse, pero el mismo Bolin la interrumpió la salida.

-Se supone que Jana tendría que estar aquí- dijo Asami mientras entraba a ese cuarto junto a Cen y Hasook- No está- dijo al ver la habitación condenadamente calurosa y totalmente vacía.

-Claro que no, se la llevaron de aquí antes de que pudiéramos interceptarlos- le informó Mei al ver que no le iban a permitir el paso- Miren, ustedes quieren a su amiga… a tú hermana- le dijo mirando a Cen, quien pudo distinguirlo por verlo golpear fuertemente la pared- y nosotras solo queremos la vida de Amon. Hagamos esto, ustedes van por su amiga, la rescatan y tratan de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, ya que tienen un maestro tierra- les indico- pero para eso tenemos que detener a Amon y sus planes que tiene contra el Avatar. Iremos todos contra él y su ejército, es lo más conveniente para ambas partes- le indico tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hasook, sin esperar la respuesta de cualquier otro, ya que cada segundo se volvía más loco al no saber absolutamente nada de Jana- Sabes el camino ¿no? Entonces vámonos de una buena vez- informó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Síganme- dio media vuelta, lista para correr, mientras que los demás imitaron su acción- les advierto, una vez que la tengan a ella deben salir lo más rápido posible de aquí. Estoy segura que ya todos los oficiales están informados de que hay infiltrados en la base.

…

Hora -04:51- Lugar -Base secreta Igualitaria- Actividad: Persecución.

En ese mismo instante Korra se encontraba luchando con los igualitarios que se le ponían en el camino. Estaba tratando de dejarlos sin movimiento con un solo golpe, pero obviamente se notaban que ellos no eran de esos novatos.

Aprovecho nuevamente el agua que poseía de su espada de hielo e hizo una gran oleada de neblina que utilizo a su favor para atacar rápidamente a sus oponentes. No solo ellos sabían los puntos débiles de las personas, ella los había estudiado a la perfección, por lo que los golpes se dirigían directamente hacia en área debajo de la mandíbula, en la parte céntrica de los hombros y justo en la parte atrás de la rodilla.

La niebla se esfumo y absolutamente todos estaban en el suelo. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a las grandes puertas de metal en donde había visto entrar al enemigo junto a su amiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro para encontrarse con una gran oscuridad. Maldijo mentalmente, no podía hacer nada para ese entonces. Sabía que no estaba sola en ese lugar, lo sentía.

Repentinamente las luces se encendieron, causando que Korra mirara de reojo todo el lugar, para estudiarlo. Y no se equivocó, era una especie de galpón con tribunas con docenas de igualitarios por doquier. Pero en el centro de éste se encontraba Jana de rodillas y Amon detrás de ella.

-Amon…- Korra se puso una postura más firme y su rostro, que lo ocultaba con la máscara del espíritu azul, fue totalmente neutra.

-No esperaba ver a la persona que se oculta detrás de la máscara del Espíritu Azul aquí abajo, en búsqueda del Avatar. Korra estaba atenta ante todos sus movimientos, ya que en ese momento camino un par de pasos y se puso junto a Jana, colocándose en cuclillas- Esperaba que su padre o hermano llegaran aquí, pero veo que eso no va a pasar- Ahora se dirigió a Jana, quién estaba totalmente débil y al verla detenidamente poseía muchos cortes, la sangre estaba presente en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Tenía una cortadura con rastros de sangre u mejilla izquierda, justo por donde él le toco y obligó a verle- Es una pena que mi plan no haya funcionado, pero de cualquier manera al menos el _Avatar caerá- _habló muy cerca de cuello de la morena que estaba en rodillas. Korra no podía decir palabras, pero tenía ganas de atacarlo de una buena vez. Observo, para su suerte o no, que Amon se enderezaba y después la miraba a ella directamente- Serás la única observadora de este gran y glorioso día, uno donde el Avatar va a morir, pero antes… perderá todos sus poderes.

Al escucharlo decir eso, ella se tensó. Iba a quitarle su poder a Jana… y solo podía evitarlo ahora o nunca, y la segunda opción era la incorrecta. Ella también se enderezó mejor y se puso en posición de combate. Estaba atenta de que los igualitarios imitaron su posición. Si ella atacaba, ellos también, así que ¿cómo podía salvar a su amiga de esa situación?

-Si quieres salvar a la princesa, ponerte en posición es la opción menos conveniente- le indico él negando con la cabeza. De su manga saco un cuchillo y lo miraba con determinación y admiración- A menos que… quieras acelerar su muerte, en ese caso. Te dejo los honores- dijo tendiéndole el cuchillo, probando cuanto más podía soportar. Korra se mordía el labio de la rabia, pero solamente relajo su cuerpo, por el bien de ambas, y soltó sus espadas, dando la señal que no iba a hacer nada- Veo que no es tu intención esa… de igual manera- ahora camino para colocarse del otro lado de la morena, sin dejarla de observar- su hora ya ha llegado- terminó de decir, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia un costado, causando que ella también no haga y observarla un reloj que marca a las 5:00. Esa era la hora en que supuesta mente él iba a…

En ese instante, Amon miró al comandante, quién entendió perfectamente todo, al igual que los dos sujetos que estaban junto a él y colocaron a Jana en frente de él. Eso no tenía buena pinta, para nada.

-¿Tienes una última voluntad, Avatar?- Jana empezaba a quejarse en voz baja por el movimiento repentino, pero parecía ya estar tomando el reconocimiento.

-Claro…- respondió. Al parecer no estaba inconsciente, solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y había escuchado atentamente todo- Mi voluntad es que absolutamente todos los idiotas como tú terminen con su vida- ahora mostro una sonrisa mirándolo directamente.

-Es una pena, eso no va a pasar- le contesto tranquilamente él, mientras los dos igualitarios que la tenían de los brazos, sosteniéndola en esa posición tiraban para que ella siga con conocimiento- Despídete de tus poderes… _Avatar…_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Amon para iniciar el trayecto de colocar su dedo en la frente de ella. Parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, Korra y a no iba a quedarse quieta, no. Para su suerte diviso unos tubos de agua justo arriba de las tribunas y no perdió más tiempo, las rompió de ambos costados, produciendo un gran estruendo. Inmediatamente se echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban el de la máscara y su amiga, quien el primero se detuvo para observarla a ella.

Con el agua que salía de las cañerías, pudo congelar a gran parte igualitaria, aunque de igual manera el número de enemigos era increíblemente grande. Tomo rápidamente su espada y empezó a luchar contra los igualitarios, quienes se metían en su camino, impidiendo su paso.

Cada vez que caía uno con un gran corte, otro aparecía. Parecían interminables.

Ella había perdido de vista a Amon y a Jana, ya que el número de enemigos no parecía disminuir, pero cuando al fin pudo visualizar se quedó totalmente impactada. Ella cayó en el suelo, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras que él solamente mantenía su mano a la altura de la frente de ella. Él… ya lo había hecho.

Su preocupación aumento, haciendo que tome el agua que formaba charcos por todos lados y mando a volar a todos lo que la rodeaban. Intento acercarse a ella, ya con el camino más despejado, pero el teniente se le interpuso en el camino.

-Me temo que no la dejaré pasar hacia donde se encuentra nuestro señor- le dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate. Detrás de él, pudo ver como Amon sacaba nuevamente su cuchillo y no despegaba la vista de Jana. Iba a dar el golpe final.

Estaba listo y no esperó más, ya que su brazo con esa tan filosa arma se encontraba en camino para hacer contacto con Jana, pero repentinamente fue tirado a varios metros lejos de ella gracias a un látigo de agua. Korra miro sorprendida eso, ya que ella no había sido. Giro su rostro para encontrarse nada menos a Hasook y Cen, ambos vestidos de igualitarios pero sin las máscaras, haciendo agua control. Ellos también estaban ahí.

Lo vio primero reaccionara a Hasook, dirigiéndose rápidamente a ver a Jana, que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Cen lo siguió inmediatamente y detrás de ellos se encontraban dos maestros fuego, uno tierra y a una no maestra luchando con los igualitarios. No solo ellos dos estaban en ese lugar, sino todos.

-¡Despierta!- inmediatamente fue saca de ese pequeño trance al escuchar a Mei, quien mando varios metros lejos al teniente que se le interpuso en su camino- Perdón por la tardanza, pero me encontré con algunas personas…- se excusó. Le sonrió de medio lado, antes de que su rostro se pusiera totalmente serio, ya que noto a Amon a tan solo unos metros de ellas- Es la hora- le indico antes de salir corriendo para atacarlo. Korra iba a seguirla, pero ese teniente nuevamente se interpuso en su camino.

-Es hora de que te devuelva el favor que me hiciste tiempo atrás…- le dijo mientras hacía agua con la mano derecha y la sostenía en ella, mientras que con la mano izquierda tomo un guante igualitario y se lo colocaba. Basto unos segundos para entender su funcionamiento y para atacarlo. El agua y electricidad son una combinación peligrosa… pero totalmente poderosa.

Mientras que con Mei, ella ya se encontraba frente a Amon.

-¿Qué es lo que hace una no maestra luchando contra nosotros?- pregunto Amon tranquilamente, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Mei no respondió, solamente le apunto con sus espadas y le atacó directamente, un ataque fácilmente esquivado por él- Para matar a un maldito bastardo como tú- le respondió con odio evidente- para matarte por la muerte de mi esposo…- dijo en voz baja después de atacarlo nuevamente, pero está vez él la sostuvo por las manos cuando intento hacer contacto las espadas con él.

-Lástima que tuviera que morir como un perro asustado y tembloroso, pero ese era su destino.

Eso le había enfurecido aún más a ella, causando que lo atacase sin pensarlo con la mente fría, ya que con cada ataque, sin éxito a la hora de llegar a su destino, se podía brusquedad y fuerza bruta.

Nuevamente con Korra, las cosas con ella era mucho mejor, ya que había podido devolverle ese pequeño regalo y con creses gracias al agua. En ese momento, que se encontraba el sujeto levantándose con dificultad del suelo, vio a su amiga que estaba totalmente tensa y furiosa. Sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ellos, dispuesta a llegar hacia su objetivo.

-¡Cambio!- le dijo a Mei, que salto alto gracias a que Bolin había hecho tierra control para encerrar a unos sujetos, pero ella lo aprovecho para tomar impulsó, colocar sus manos en los hombres de Mei y pasar con una media vuelta delante de ella, en frente del sujeto de máscara.

-¡Oye!- intento quejarse Mei, pero al notar que alguien se acercaba por la espalda giro y se encontró con el teniente, con una herida de electricidad bastante grande en su hombro izquierdo. Ella también no estaba totalmente bien, ya que tenía varias heridas, pero nada del otro mundo.

En contra de su voluntad, ya que quería hacer sufrir a Amon con sus propias manos, se ocupó del teniente, dejando todo en las manos de su amiga.

Korra miro de reojo a Mei, quien ahora se encontraba luchando con el teniente, pero ahora concentro su total atención en el sujeto que espero muchas veces tenerlo en frente y ahora estaban ahí. Sin duda iba a acabar con él.

Con una espada que le había lanzado Mei antes de que toque el suelo, ella decidió atacarlo, con más precisión que la anterior, pero para su mala suerte, él también le esquivaba los ataques.

Con Hasook y Cen las cosas eran muy distintas, ningún igualitario aguantaba mucho contra ellos dos.

-¡Jana… Jana, responde!- Hasook trataba de hacerla recobrar el conocimiento que lo había perdido desde que cayó al suelo.

-Solo está desmayada- le dijo Asami que se había acercado a él apenas tuvo tiempo- Debemos irnos, ya la tenemos, no es bueno que permanezcamos por mucho tiempo más aquí- le indico a Cen, quién termino por congelar a un sujeto- Además, recuerda lo que dijo ella-dijo mirando a la mujer que peleaba contra el teniente- apenas tengas a Jana, debemos irnos…

-Está bien, vamos- dijo Cen mirando a Mei, sin saber quién era en realidad la mujer detrás de esa máscara, pero ahí estaba.

Iroh y Mako se habían unido con una gran llamarada a la lucha contra Amon. Tres maestros contra uno.

Ahora, con los ataques nada planificados, pero muy bien sincronizados de los maestros, Amon empezaba a usar mejor su fuerza, aunque el único interés que tenía él, era jugar solamente con ellos.

Ya cansada Korra de que sus ataques no funcionaran, tiro su espada y decidió atacarle con agua control. Con un látigo logró hacerlo desestabilizar, causando que caiga de rodillas e inmediatamente Iroh aprovecho ese acto de vulnerabilidad y fue con un puño de fuego directo hacia su cabeza, casi da con su objetivo, pero fue inútil, ya que fue más rápido y dio dos salto para atrás, aunque ahora sí no pudo evitar la llamarada que Mako le envió por la espalda, haciendo que se mueva dos metros por el impacto, aunque de todas maneras quedo de pie.

-Aún yo no he acabado- indicó Korra detrás de él, quien le intento golpear con una patada, la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de hielo. Él la esquivo justo a tiempo, con un gran salto y dándose vuelta para enfrentarla, aunque no la vio después, ya que ella había sido más inteligente y se había colocado justo del otro lado donde él calló- Esto es por mi familia- y una cuchilla de hielo había atravesado la parte posterior de la espalda al lado derecho. Inmediatamente empezó a sentir un líquido que mezclaba con sus manos. Al ver que tuvo éxito con ese golpe, no perdió tiempo para hacerlo más profundo, pero para su mala suerte nuevos grupos de apoyo igualitarios llenaron de humo todo el lugar, haciendo imposible la vista para cualquiera. Sintió como él, con algo de dificultad, saco ese cuchillo y se fue de ese lugar. Korra al no sentirlo miró por todas las direcciones posibles, pero no lo encontró.

-Nos veremos por última vez, antes de que tú mundo se desmorone…- había escuchado su voz por detrás mientras sentía que él la tomaba por el cabello que se encontraba debajo de la máscara. Ella hizo rápidamente una cuchilla con agua control a sentir eso y se movió directamente para deshacerse de ese agarre, causando que se cortara completamente su cabello agarrado, cayendo con parte de tela al suelo. Inmediatamente un dolor se apodero de toda su espalda, ya que la había atacado con un guante igualitario, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que, una vez liberada, se dio media vuelta dispuesta darle un golpe, pero ya no se encontraba allí.

Su respiración era agitada, el ardor de su espalda cada vez la molestaba más y más. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la niebla desapareció, dejando a ver a muchos cuerpos de igualitarios por todo el lugar, mientras que Mei estaba en una situación algo parecida a ella, pero sí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

En ese instante Korra cayó de rodillas. Su máscara no estaba muy bien agarrada. Miro al suelo, como si este tuviera la culpa de absolutamente todo. Cerró los puños con fuerzas antes de golpear con la misma intensidad el suelo.

-Hey… reacciona- Mei intento llamar su atención pero no lo logro- él ya no está aquí- intento tomar su rostro para que la mirase. Estaba segura que ella estaba demasiado tensa en ese momento que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos!- grito Bolin mientras se ponía en forma de combate al ver algunos igualitarios que fueron los causantes de la huida del líder.

-Él tiene razón, en este momento hay que salir antes de que nos tiendan una trampa- informó Iroh mientras se disponía a noquear a los pocos que quedaban en pie, al igual que Asami y Cen.

-Hasook, te-

-No tienes que decirlo- le interrumpió el nombrado a Cen e inmediatamente tomo cuidadosamente a Jana en sus brazos y se levantó.

Mientras que por otro lado, nuevamente con Korra y Mei.

-¡Amon ya se fue, reacciona, tenemos que salir cuanto antes!- le grito Mei mientras le tomaba en forma desesperada por su camisa.

-Se fue…- susurró ella mientras miraba su mano bañada en sangre. Había logrado escapar, pero con una herida, al menos una de todas de las que hizo.

En ese momento Mei se levantó, un poco mejor, ya que su amiga al fin estaba volviendo en sí. Vio una de sus espadas en el suelo, a tan solo unos pasos y fue a buscarla. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento tendría que volver a utilizarla.

Dejando a Korra sola, Mako, quien en ningún momento dejo de observarla, se dirigió hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro, a la misma vez de mover tan solo un poco la máscara para que se cayese, aunque él no tenía duda alguna de que el espíritu azul era la morena, pero Mei se adelantó y le impidió hacer con la espada que había tomado.

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando dije que apenas tengan a su amiga, huyan de este lugar- dijo amenazante.

Mako la miro serio y la observo con más detalles. Sí, a ella también la había reconocido, ya que su voz le hacía muy conocida.

-¿Y dejar a mi novia en merced de ese loco, al cual quiere agarra sin importar qué?- le pregunto arqueando su ceja. Eso había hecho que Mei retrocediera un poco, dándole paso para que tocase a su amiga.

-¿De qué estás hablado…?- trato de negarlo, aunque el de ojos ámbar ya sabía todo, absolutamente todo.

-Sé perfectamente que ella no iba a quedarse en el departamento como se lo había pedido- él trato de llamar la atención de Korra y una vez logrado que ella levantase la mirada se cayó completamente la máscara, dejándola en descubierto- Korra, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vengan más igualitarios. Amon se fue con una gran herida y por el momento eso basta. Tú y Jana tienen que ser atendidas inmediatamente- dijo mientras ella le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ella pasó un par de segundos mirándole a los ojos hasta que recién logró enfocarse en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿No estas molesto porque yo estuve hasta antes que tú aquí?- le pregunto con media sonrisa, aunque en ese momento lo último que quería era sonreír.

-Lo voy a estar si no atendemos tú herida lo más pronto posible- le dijo cuándo se acercó a su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros- tenemos que irnos ya.

Ella no respondió con palabras, solamente asintió, siendo ayudada por él al mismo tiempo.

-Has sido atrapada…- susurró Mei mientras guarida sus espadas en su espalda, negando con la cabeza.

-Mei… ¿verdad? ella no fue la única descubierta- le indico Mako una vez que Korra logró estabilizarse mejor.

-Claro que no- cruzo de brazos ella, mostrándose confiada, aunque estaba ligeramente temblando porque le había llamado por su nombre.

-Tú voz se me hace conocida, además que tienes el mismo corte que la mujer de la tarde de ayer- apunto él con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Hermano, hay que irnos ya!- le grito Bolin desde lejos, al parecer Cen, Hasook Iroh y Asami se habían adelantado en la salida, ya que vio a ésta última salir.

-Vámonos- le indico él a ambas mujeres. Ella se miró y suspiraron. Iban a ir con ellos, al menos hasta cierto punto. Él intento acercase a su novia para ayudarla, pero ella leyó rápidamente su intención y lo esquivo.

-Solo es una herida, no muy profunda. Puedo caminar por mí misma…- le indicó mientras se echaba para atrás su ahora corto cabello. Él la miro desconfiado, por lo que ella le dio una sonrisa- Vámonos…

-Hay, jóvenes con sus peleítas…- se quejó Mei mientras acortaba todo ese asunto, llamando la atención de ambos y caminaba delante de ellos hacia la salida- Por cierto… Mako ¿verdad? gracias por cuidar de Korra hasta en los momentos que ella dice que está bien- le dio una media sonrisa, antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a correr hacia donde estaba el maestro tierra- ¿Y los demás? Es mejor salir de aquí todos juntos, al menos hasta cierto punto- le indico ella a Bolin.

-Están en el pasillo, esperando por nosotros.

-Bien, esos dos ya vienen- le indico, ya que Mako y Korra se dirigían hacia ellos corriendo- será mejor empezar a buscar nuestra salida- salió de ese gran galpón y se encontró inmediatamente con los demás jóvenes- ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- pregunto para llamar la atención de los otros.

-Es un desmallo. De seguro por el cansancio y…- Asami no se atrevió a hablar, ya que todos sabían que Amon había conseguido parte de sus planes.

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente. La verdad era que no le caían bien los de la realeza, pero también no iba a desearles el mal a ninguno de ellos- Guiare el camino a partir de ahora. Para conveniencia de todos, iremos juntos hasta cierto punto, donde el maestro tierra puede sacarlos fácilmente y sin riesgos de que sean perseguidos por los igualitarios- anuncio mientras sacaba una sola de las espadas de su espalda.

-Contamos contigo- le dijo Iroh. Ella camino para quedarse al frente de ese grupo y en seguida aparecieron Bolin, Mako y Korra, sorprendiendo a muchos de los que estaban ahí.

-¡¿Korra?!- preguntaron Cen, Iroh y Asami. Hasook estaba sorprendido también, pero ya había visto tantas cosas que ella hacía que eso era algo de esperarse.

-Este no es momento para sorprenderse- les llamó la atención Mei- ya que estamos todos, nos iremos de aquí en este mimo momento.

Todos miraron a esa mujer y asintieron, era verdad, después tendría tiempo para hablar, lo importante ahora era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

…

Hora -06:25- Lugar -Calle de Ciudad Republica- Actividad: Huida exitosa.

Cinco jóvenes y una inconsciente habían salido a parar en un lugar del gran parque de Ciudad república, situada en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del ayuntamiento.

-Lo logramos…- dijo Asami tratando de recuperar el aire, al igual que todos- eres genial Bo…- le dijo a su novio, ya que gracias a él había cortado camino.

-Eso… eso no fue… nada…

-Aún tenemos que llegar a la isla, tienen que atender cuanto antes a Jana- índico Iroh, en ese momento todos miraban preocupados y serios a su amiga que descansaba en los brazos de Hasook.

-¡Alto ahí!- escucharon las voces de unos hombres. En ese momento se asustaron, ya que acababan de salir de una base igualitaria, pero al ver mejor, pudieron notar que era policías metales y se relajaron- ¿Igualitarios?- se preguntó para sí mismo.

-Claro que no- les indico Iroh- pero lo más importante, informe a la jefa Beifong que la princesa Jana ha sido encontrada.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Ciudad Republica, más específicos saliendo de unas de los conductos, se encontraban Korra, Mako y Mei.

-Eso fue demasiado…- suspiro Mei totalmente cansada, ya que ellos habían despistado a los igualitarios para que los demás huyeran sanos y salvos con Jana.

-Te dije que debías ir con ellos Mako- le indico Korra una vez recuperaba el aliento.

-Y yo te dije que te quedaras en el departamento…- le contraataco él.

-Jaque mate amiga…- se rio Me, ganándose una mirada furtiva de la morena.

-Me caes bien…- le indico Mako, como agradecimiento.

-Gracias, digo lo mismo…

-Ya basta de esto- les interrumpió Korra- espero que los demás hayan salido sin problema alguno.

-Está bien, estoy seguro- dijo Mako mientras se respiración estaba regularizándose- Pero lo más importante ahora, debes de atender tu herida en este momento.

Korra trato de verse la herida pero no lo consiguió.

-Lo are, pero tú tienes que ir con los demás. No quiero que levantes sospechas…

-¿Cómo me asegurare que lo harás?- le pregunto, ya que no estaba muy convencido.

-No te preocupes Mako, iremos a ver a alguien, una maestra agua y yo misma procurare de que este mejor- le aseguro Mei- y sí, es mejor que te vayas.

-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Korra a hacer lo mismo- Apenas me asegure que Jana llegue a la Isla, iré a buscarte- dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente por el rostro.

-No seas paranoico… estaré bien- le aseguro ella con la mirada. Él vio en sus ojos verdad así que la besó lentamente, claro, no fue uno tan largo, ya que estaban en frente de alguien- ve con cuidado.

-Tú también…- le susurro- Tengan cuidado, toda Ciudad Republica esta en total alerta. La policía metal y los del Loto Blanco están en la búsqueda de Jana…

-Lo aremos…- le aseguro Mei con una señal con la cabeza en señal de saludo, el cual el correspondió y miró por última vez a Korra para irse de allí.

Una vez que él desapareció de la visión de ellas, Mei habló.

-Iremos con Megumi inmediatamente…- le indicó la mayor.

-Sí, después de todo ahí está tú hija.

-Y tú te curaras…- le indico con una sonrisa, ya que no iba a darle motivos a Mako para que la crea como mentirosa.

-Vamos…- Korra negó con la cabeza, pero ambas emprendieron viaje hacia el litoral de la ciudad.

* * *

**Hola hermosa gente! n.n/ **

**Esta vez seré increíblemente breve. ****¡Espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y año nuevo, y empiecen con todas las energías!**

**¿Qué les pareció? :3 Makorra, yes! *-* fue algo apurado el cap, pero yo estoy así... xD Así que perdónenme las faltas de ortografía o error... (?**

**EMH... ya me olvide! T-T a sí, después contestare los reviews, ¡gracias por cada follow, fav y review...! n.n **

**A y otra cosita... tal vez, aún no lo sé, que este ausente por un pequeño período... en realidad estaré sin compu por dos o tres semanas... pero confío en que en la primera semana de febrero ya estará un nuevo cap... ;) claro, me apresure a más no poder con este cap, para no dejar más de un mes sin actualizar, pero solo me dará tiempo para este fic y otro de Fairy Tail, muy a mi pesar el otro de LoK no... pero bueno, en febrero, o antes, ya habrá nuevos caps...**

**¡Que tengan lindas vacaciones y esten muy bien, nos leemos pronto!**

Actualización: 06/01/2016.

**¡Primera actualización del año! *-***


	35. En medio de una guerra

**Capítulo 34: En medio de una guerra.**

-¡No miren atrás, solo sigan hacia delante!- Bolin gritó mientras corría como todos los demás.

-No entiendo…- la voz de Asami sonaba cansada, pero también había rastro de dolor en ella- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- sus lágrimas estaban en el borde de sus ojos.

-Esto es una conspiración que está saliendo a flote- contesto Iroh seriamente. Su rostro era estático, no tenía emoción alguna- Amon quiere acabar con todos los maestros junto con la realeza… y para nuestra mala suerte, lo está logrando-se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a una esquina, donde todos le imitaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jana?- le pregunto Hasook a su novia, ya que hacía poco había experimentado demasiadas cosas, que pondrían a cualquiera en un estado depresivo. Además de que tenía heridas por muchos lados, aunque gracias al agua control la mayoría estaban cerrada

-No- se limitó a responder ella entre furiosa y cansada, mientras se baja de Naga, quien fue que la cargó hasta llegar a ese lugar. Ella no se refería a su estado de salud, eso él lo entendió perfectamente, sino que se sentía como una escoria al huir del castillo de esa manera.

-Llegamos- anunció Iroh, mientras vigilaba que no haya ninguna situación extraña por el alrededor.

Absolutamente todos estaban agitados, no era para menos, si estaban huyendo de las fuerzas de Amon, aunque extrañamente sintieron que hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo por atraparlos.

-¿Creen que ellos estarán bien?- pregunto Asami preocupada, ya que Mako, Korra y Cen habían tomado otro camino, uno muy distinto.

-Los tres son lo demasiado fuertes como para que los atrapen fácilmente, sin mencionar que también algo tercos- dijo Iroh mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba las otras personas. En ese instante se encontraban debajo de la ciudad, ya que el ataque sorpresivo de Amon llevo a que muchas personas, maestros y no maestros, buscaran refugio debajo de la tierra, justo igual como estaba las bases secretas de ellos.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Jana, dirigiéndose hacia el maestro fuego. Caminaba lento, para que las heridas no la molestaran mucho, pero con decisión.

-En un lugar seguro- le contesto el mirándole de reojo, aunque su vista trataba de localizar a cierta persona.

-¡General!- la voz de una mujer se escuchó, llamando la atención de muchas personas, pero Iroh al escucharla se giró inmediatamente.

-¡Loren!- se podría decir que estaba feliz de verla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba, esa felicidad desapareció un poco. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, junto a sus amigos.

-¡General, que bueno que pudo llegar aquí!- dijo la mujer. Parecía tener no más de 20 años, de tez morena suave, ojos color grises, cabello hasta por los hombros, pero lo suficientemente largo como para poder amarrarlo en una coleta, medía alrededor de 1,73, con un cuerpo ideal para su edad, haciéndola ver como una chica algo frágil.

-¿Tu brazo…? ¿Cómo se encuentran el resto de la tripulación?- le pregunto mirándola a ella. En ese momento ella se tensó y miro hacia el suelo- Loren, contesta.

-Señor, el ataque sorpresivo acabo con la mitad de las embarcaciones- dijo ella sin titubear, totalmente seria- y los que sobrevivimos, absolutamente todos tienen una herida, sea grave o no- ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, en señal de que la siguiesen- cuando llegamos a las costas de Ciudad Republica, gracias a la marea, nos las arreglamos para entrar a los conductos. Y gracias a los ciudadanos que huían de allí arriba, nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí- hablaba mientras caminaban hacia una gran carpa. Bolin, Asami, Jana y Hasook miraban asombrados por toda la gente que se encontraba bajo la superficie, escondida de la batalla que había iniciado Amon. Ella se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a todos los jóvenes nuevamente- Gracias a que encontramos algunos maestros agua aquí abajo y que contábamos con algunos que sobrevivieron, seguimos tratando de curar a los heridos- nuevamente dio la espalda a su superior y corrió la lona, dejando a ver decenas y decenas de personas heridas, unas más grave que otras, siendo atendidas y recostadas en el suelo.

-No puede ser…- susurro Asami sorprendida al ver a todas esas personas sentadas/acostadas, con heridas, sean superficiales o no.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Iroh con frustración. Su tropa… absolutamente toda su tropa que había dado la orden hace poco a que saliesen de su ubicación a Ciudad Republica se encontraba herida… y la mitad muerta. Nuevamente poso su vista en las personas y suspiro con deshonra, como general no había podido dirigir a su tropa y ahora ellos se encontraban en ese estando, mientras que él estaba intacto.

-Me tome la libertad de hacer una lista con los datos de los sobrevivientes- le llamó nuevamente la atención Loren, tendiéndole un par de hojas- General, no se sienta culpable de absolutamente nada. Este es nuestro trabajo, nuestro deber y nosotros escogimos esto. Nos preparamos para estar en guerras, esto es algo a lo que estábamos destinados a pasar.

-Puedo notar que hay bastantes que parecen estar bien- dijo Bolin, llamando la atención de todos- digo, a pesar de su herida, pueden movilizarse sin problema.

-Eso es gracias a los maestros agua- dijo ella mirando al de ojos verde- con alivio puedo decir que el un tercio del total estamos estables, listo para dar batalla- Iroh, al escucharla la miro, notando una pequeña sonrisa en ella- fuimos demasiados lentos a la hora de contraatacar, no nos esperábamos ese recibimiento. Pero debemos, queremos y exigimos remediar la situación- ella empezó a caminar por el estrello pasillo que separaba la mitad del total con la otra mitad. Siempre miraba de un costado hacia el otro y justo llegando al final de la carpa se detuvo, dándose media vuelta para volver a enfrentarlo a distancia- Estamos listos para sus órdenes General- su mano derecha se convirtió en un puño y la llevo a su pecho izquierdo en diagonal- Cuando de la orden contraatacaremos, cuando de la orden avanzaremos contra las fuerzas de Amon y les demostraremos que el ejército de la Nación del Fuego aún les va a dar batalla, hasta el último aliento- con una media sonrisa, pero llena de confianza dijo. En ese momento, todos y absolutamente todos, los heridos hicieron el mismo gesto que Loren, dando a saber que hasta su último aliento darían por derrotar a Amon.

…

La respiración agitada se tornaba entre ellos tres, pero siempre tuvieron cuidado de controlada. El ataque a la Isla del Templo de Aire fue algo sorpresivo, tanto que los llevo al plan de huida de último momento. Habían tomado caminos separados que el resto ya que querían asegurarse la huida exitosa de la familia real, junto a Tenzin, por eso sirvieron como una gran distracción.

-Esto es un caos- susurro Cen, percatándose mejor del aspecto de la ciudad. Había un edificio en llama junto a un automóvil, en solo esa cuadra. La madrugada gris solo ayudaba a degradar al lugar. Algunas personas se encontraban corriendo hacia lo que se suponía el refugio subterráneo que había mencionado Iroh antiguamente.

-La guerra comenzó- dijo Mako, de la misma manera que Cen, mientras que Korra solamente observaba todo en silencio, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

-Sigamos, no nos podemos quedar quietos por mucho tiempo. No sabemos cuándo el enemigo aparecerá- dijo Korra empezando nuevamente su camino hacia su departamento, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a Mei en ese lugar.

Al pasar un par de minutos, algo tenso para ellos, llegaron al fin a la residencia de la morena, pero apenas había tocado pie en el pasillo de su apartamento, notaron que había ocurrido algo grave allí. La primera en correr fue Korra, entrando sin siquiera procurarse de que el departamento este vacío, cosa que no lo estaba. Mei estuvo a punto de atacar a Korra con su espada, ya que ella estaba dada vuelta, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

-Solo eres tú…- suspiro tranquila. Se encontraba completamente normal, sin nada que pudiera esconder su identidad. Korra solamente la miro entre preocupada y sorprendida al ver a tantos igualitarios inconscientes en su departamento.

-Sorprendente- dijo Mako que había entrado justo después de su novia- ¿Tú sola derrotaste a todos ellos?- Mei solamente le sonrió de medio lado, en señal de que estaba en lo correcto, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho.

-Estaban buscando esto- dijo ella mientras le mostraba a los presentes un tuvo perfectamente sellado, como lo había dejado la morena.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Cen, sin entender exactamente todo, pero la verdad no se había sorprendido mucho que Mei era la mujer que acompañaba esa madrugada a ellos, su parecido era bastante, además de que ambas mostraban cierto desagrado hacia él.

-Unos planos de industria Yagami…- dijo Korra- No puedo creerlo… no solo quieren acabar con los maestros, sino también con todo rastro de ellos- una risa amarga salió de sus labios, pero inmediatamente se puso completamente seria.

-Cuando llegué ya habían entrado y estaban buscando por todos lados esos planos- les informo Mei mientras bajaba su espada y la guardaba en su funda.

-¿Y Nanami?- le pregunto Korra al ver que la niña no se encontraba allí. Ya que cuando se fue de la casa de Megumi, dejo atrás a su amiga.

-Se quedó con Megumi, no pienso arriesgarla trayéndola a medio de la batalla.

-Hiciste bien… nada malo le pasará si está con ella- dijo Korra mirándola- Estamos en desventaja…

-Claro que no- dijo Mei- Amon cuenta con que el Avatar ya no existe…

-Es verdad, aún tenemos al Avatar de nuestro lado- dijo Cen. Eso sorprendió un poco a Korra, ya que no esperaba a que ellos también lo supiesen, pero era obvio que tal vez otras personas la hayan visto.

-¿Me vieron?- pregunto ella, sin darles la cara.

-Sí y como estamos en una situación tan delicada, no te preguntaremos por qué callaste- dijo Mako totalmente serio- lo único que podemos decir es que estamos aliviados de que las cartas no estén completamente a favor de Amon.

-Y sé que es algo tarde, pero gracias por salvar a Jana de esa locura…- dijo Cen cerrando los ojos. No podía decir la palabra hermana, ya que no le salía.

-No iba a permitir que ella muriera por algo que no tiene la culpa- admitió la morena- Lamento no haberle dicho antes que ella no era el Avatar, pero es que no podía dar a saber la verdad.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué llegaron a la conclusión de que Jana era el Avatar? Si jamás, por lo que escuché, pudo controlar otro elemento que no sea agua- pregunto Mei a los dos hombres.

-Eso se debe a que nos guiamos por la fecha de muerte del Avatar Aang- informó Cen- todo indicaba que ella era su sucesión, pero parece que nos equivocamos… Aunque Tarrlok siempre traía a una curandera que aseguraba que sus poderes en cualquier momento despertarían. Aun no comprendo eso.

-Ese sujeto debió tramar algo si les hizo creer todo eso- dijo Mei mirándolo.

-En eso tienes razón, no hay motivo justificable para que mintiese con algo tan importante, Tarrlok oculta algo demasiado importante- apoyo Mako, mirándolo serio. Cen solo les devolvió la mirada y después observo a Korra que estaba buscando algo entre todo ese desorden.

-También creo eso… como todas las pruebas apuntaban que Jana, la hija de los reyes Tonraq y Senna, debía ser la reencarnación de Aang, y él, por algún motivo, se aseguró que así lo creyéremos…

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido a menos que…- Mei cayó en medio de la frase. Instantáneamente miró hacia donde él estaba mirando, que no era nada menos a la morena que estaba totalmente en lo suyo.

Mako guardó silencio y también miró a la morena que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Dio por última vez un vistazo a los dos mayores, que parecían estar pensando en lo mismo que él, algo totalmente increíble, pero muy posible.

-Con esto en manos, asegurare su futuro…- dijo Korra en voz baja. Se levantó de su lugar y miro a sus compañeros, notando que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada- respondió rápidamente Mei- cámbiate de ropa, esa está llena de cortes y sangre- le indico- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto ahora a Cen, quien solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó con ese cambió tan repentino?- le pregunto confundida a Mako, ya que sabía a leguas que a Mei no le caía muy bien Cen.

-Nada, mejor hazle caso a Mei. Lleva lo que necesites, ya que debemos encontrarnos con Bolin y los demás en donde nos indicó Iroh.

Korra se fue a su habitación, pero de igual manera siguió hablando con él.

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo otros planes- le dijo mientras empezaba a buscar un cambio de ropa nueva.

-¿Cómo? Korra, no estamos en condiciones para separarnos, es mejor estar juntos por si llega a haber más ataques sorpresivos igual al de la Isla del Templo de Aire- aconsejo Mako.

-Justamente por eso. Ya Amon mostró la cara al fin, sus subordinados salieron a la luz y en este momento necesitamos atacar como él lo hace.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ya intrigado y un poco fastidiado de su terqueza de irse a otro lugar sola, fue hacia su habitación, la cual estaba abierta y justo la observo colocándose la remera.

-A que los maestros deben defender su futuro- le dijo ella mirándole desde su lugar. Se acercó unos pasos hacia él para quedar prácticamente juntos, pegados- Se cuál es mi deber de Avatar, pero antes de ello, para mí está mi deber como hija y hermana.

-Korra, sea cual sea el camino que escojas, siempre tienes como objetivo acabar con los igualitarios. Iroh fue a reunir personas para empezar con esta batalla a un nivel menos desigual.

-Yo haré lo mismo- le dijo mientras intentaba pasara por su lado, más él no le permitió, ya que tomo de su antebrazo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Debo ver a unas personas. Es importante que lo haga, estoy segura que ellos no permitirán que ese lunático le quite sus poderes y eso puede sernos de mucha ayuda.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

-No te pedí qu-

-Sabes perfectamente que si quieres alejarte del grupo no lo harás sola-le cayó inmediatamente. No iba a permitir que anduviera sola.

-Después de contactarlos iré al lugar de encuentro que nos indicó Iroh- trato de razonar con él.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que yo iré contigo- su seriedad con respecto a todo lo que le concierne a ella era sorprendente- Entiende que nada malo te debe pasar… y mucho menos quiero que te pase- le rogó soltando ese agarre algo brusco, por uno más suave.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Amon ya atacó a la familia Real, ya atacó a los policías metales y no va a tardar mucho en querer tomar otras ciudades a la fuerza.

_**Flashback…**_

_Una vez que se habían separado de Mako, Korra y Mei se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia afuera de la ciudad, en búsqueda de Megumi. Al llegar, totalmente agotadas, no perdieron mucho tiempo y la mayor empezó a tratar la herida de Korra._

_-Está herida fue producida por electricidad…- habló Megumi- no es muy seria, pero si ha dañado bastante tu piel._

_-Eso es lo de menos Megumi… al menos Amon no salió ileso de todo esto- remarcó la morena, un poco mejor._

_-Pero tú también saliste igual- le reto Mei- se suponía que esta era una gran oportunidad para acabar con él de una buena vez por todas, pero de nuevo huyó… ¿¡Por qué siempre se salva!?- furiosa golpeo la pared, sin medir su fuerza y tono de voz, haciendo que su pequeña hija se moviera un poco, pero aun completamente dormida._

_-Pronto las aguas que estaban hasta el momento turbias se descontrolaran, convirtiéndose en una gran marea sin control, desatando catástrofes por doquier._

_Esto llamó la atención a ambas, causando que la miraran._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Korra con un tono inusual, una mezcla de temor, pero a la vez exaltación._

_-Amon saldrá entre la sombra muy pronto… Se atrevió a secuestrar a la princesa, y más aún, a la supuesta Avatar…_

_-¿Supuesto Avatar?- Mei repitió sin entender muy bien esa frase- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_Megumi miró primero a la joven que le había hecho la pregunta y después a Korra, quien solo se concentraba de mirar hacia delante._

_-Esa joven jamás ha podido controlar otro elemento que no sea el agua. Jamás pudo demostrar que en ella estaban guardados los cuatro elementos._

_-Bueno, eso es verdad- reflexiono Mei- pero si no era ella, dudo que se arriesgaran a decir que la princesa de Ciudad Republica era la poseedora de los cuatro elementos._

_-Tal vez… se equivocaron- respondió con sencillez la mayor mientras seguía con su trabajo. Mei no pregunto más, tan solo se limitó a pensar en lo que ella había dicho. Extrañamente Korra había guardado absoluto silencio en esa conversación._

_Pasaron las horas, trayendo consigo la tarde. Hasta el momento todo fue tranquilo. Mei se concentraba en distraer a su hija de cualquier duda que tenga al respecto de por qué estaban allí. Megumi y Korra había salido hacia otro lugar para seguir con su sesión de curación que duraba cada hora con un descanso de 15 minutos. Esa herida tenía que desaparecer por completo, su existencia debía ser nula._

_-Veo que aún no confías en nadie como para decirles tu secreto…- habló después de un largo silencio Megumi._

_-No es que no confíe, es mejor así- le aclaró Korra, mirando de reojo a la casa, para asegurarse que ninguna de las que ahí adentro se encontraban rondasen cerca._

_-Sabes que el momento en que la verdad salga a la luz está muy cerca ¿verdad? Ya no podrás valerte solo del agua control, no si quieres derrotar a Amon._

_-¿A dónde pretendes llegar?_

_-A que pienses y razones que es mejor decir al menos a alguien que la poseedora de los cuatro elementos eres tú._

_-Tú ya lo sabes- apunto._

_-Eso fue porque desde que te cure por primera vez note algo especial en ti. Técnicamente yo te descubrí, no me lo confiaste… _

_Ante esa declaración ella guardó silencio. Eso era verdad… ella tenía razón, tenía razón en todo._

_-¿Y qué ganaría con hacer eso?- pregunto después de un corto período de tiempo en silencio- Estoy segura que si se enteran se enfurecerán por ocultarlo. No tengo ganas de escuchar que he esquivado mi deber por todos estos años._

_-¿Pero no fue así?- le contraatacó Megumi._

_-Sabes perfectamente que para mí, lo primero es salvar mi deuda con la familia Yagami._

_-No hables de ellos como si te hubieran hecho un favor- le regañó, con un tono más grave- ellos te acogieron a ti como una hija y murieron queriéndote como tal, así que hablar así de ellos es una deshonra en su nombre._

_-¡Megumi, si no fuera por mí no hubieran muerto!_

_-Tomoya estaba destinado a prosperar en su trabajo. Y ese sujeto, quien lo quería fuera de competencia, se iba a deshacer de él tarde o temprano._

_-De todas formas- después de un suspiro como si no hubiera existido volvió a hablar- No quiero escuchar reclamos sobre ese tema…_

_-Está bien- acepto Megumi, ya que ella no iba dar el brazo a torcer- Pero… ¿has estado practicando el Aire control como te aconseje?- le pregunto._

_-Pensé que íbamos a dejar ese asunto por la paz- ahora sí, con un suspiro sonoro volvió a hablar- Sí, lo he hecho. Los resultados fueron… favorables._

_-¿Y has intentado contactarte con tus vidas pasadas?_

_-No._

_-¿Aún te niegas a tener contacto con ellos?_

_-Lo último que quiero es escuchar un sermón por parte de ellos. Mira, yo no elegí ser el Avatar, yo no elegí tener los cuatro elementos dentro de mí, yo no elegí estar viva, pero eh aquí- Se levantó de su lugar, algo molesta por esa insistencia, la verdad es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía terror de que Aang o cualquier Avatar le reclamase el camino que había tomado._

_-Korra, nadie va a juzgar tu camino. Estoy segura que tanto ellos, al igual que tú, tuvieron que pasar por situaciones difíciles, en las que no sabían que hacer o como actuar, pero al final siempre terminaron por hacer lo correcto. Por eso se le fue otorgado el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos, y es por eso es que tú fuiste su reencarnación. ¿Acaso no has luchado en secreto contra corruptos, contra opresores de personas inocentes? ¿Acaso eso no es un acto que haría un Avatar, si su misión es traer equilibrio entre maestros y no maestros?_

_Korra cayó ante ello. Tenía razón. ¿De verdad no había fallado como Avatar completamente?_

_Antes de que pudiese hablar, escuchó como algunas personas se acercaban, por lo que ambas se pararon firmes._

_-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- cuando esa persona termino de pasar entre los árboles reconocieron quién era._

_-Es el muchacho de la pierna…- dijo Megumi relajándose._

_-¿Hasook?- pregunto Korra confundida- Y… ¿Mako?- cuando los dos nombrados las visualizaron fueron inmediatamente hacia ellas- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Necesitamos que Megumi ayude a Jana- dijo Hasook sin rodeos, mientras que Mako solo se limitó a abrazarla por encontrarla bien, aunque claro con cuidado de no tocar su herida._

_-Hasook nos contó a mí y a Cen que sabía quién podría ayudar a Jana, ya que fue quien le curo a él de su problema con la pierna. Así que vinimos por ella, y cuando nos dijo que tú eras quien le habías llevado a ese lugar, lo más probable era que ibas a estar aquí- dijo al final con media sonrisa al verla._

_-Así es, por favor, sé que si va a verla tal vez pueda curarla. Otros curanderos dicen que no pueden hacer nada- rogo Hasook con desesperación- desde que despertó no consigue estar bien consigo misma, hasta… dijo la opción de dejar su lugar para que el próximo Avatar renacieses y así no pierde más tiempo con su vida._

_-Lo siento- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- pero yo no seré capaz de restaurar sus poderes, aunque lo intente a más no poder._

_-Megumi…- Korra se giró para verla. No sabía si la delataría o no- No sé qué le haya hecho Amon, pero estoy segura que no seré capaz de que ella pueda controlar los cuatro elementos._

_-Pero…_

_-Creo, que la más indicada en este caso, es Korra._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la nombrada._

_-Es así, al menos así su amiga no pensará nuevamente en cometer una locura…- ahora miro directamente a la morena, dándole a saber que tenía que decirle, al menos a ella sola, la verdad. Después de todo, ¡Pensó en asesinarse! _

_-¿Korra?- preguntaron ambos hombres confundidos._

_-Es tu deber ir Korra, como amiga y como…- suspiro, más no dijo lo que faltaba- sabes que tienes que hacerlo._

_La morena le vio, no estaba feliz porque la "empujase" a tomar esa decisión, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que hacerlo para salvar su vida._

_-De acuerdo, vamos. A todo esto, me preocupa de que Jana piense en terminar con su vida…_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Esto es demasiado extraño…- dijo Mei mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- Hay un gran vacío en donde está la respuesta a esta gran confusión.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué Korra es el Avatar? ¿Por qué oculto la verdad? ¿Por qué Tarrlok nos engañó, haciéndonos creer que Jana lo era?- hacia las preguntas más trascendentes Cen, queriendo saber la respuesta de ello, más no la tuvo.

-¿Te cabe la posibilidad que su lógica no esté totalmente errónea, me refiero a que la hija de tus padres, tú hermana, sea el Avatar?- le pregunto después de un corto período en silencio, en donde ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no empeorar las cosas.

-Sé a lo que te refieres…- le dijo él, mientras cruzaba los brazos- Hay muchas situaciones que me llevan a pensar eso, pero en este momento lo más importante es derrotar a Amon, después descubriremos qué pasó aquí- le miro totalmente serio y antes de que alguien más pueda decir otra cosa, Mako y Korra aparecieron.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí, antes de que alguno de estos despierten- dijo el maestro fuego mirando hacia dentro del departamento a todavía los inconscientes cuerpos igualitarios.

-Hay que encontrarnos con Iroh- apoyo Cen. Estuvo a punto de empezar a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la morena.

-Tú y Mei se encontraran con él. Lo siento, pero yo debo de buscar a algunas personas que estoy segura ya estarán en plena alerta por si Amon llegase a atacar.

-¿Cómo? No, tú te vienes con nosotros- le dijo el moreno completamente serio- ¿cómo pretendes que te dejemos sola por ahí, si sabemos que la ciudad está infectada de igualitarios?- pregunto incrédulo. Su actitud le sorprendió completamente a Korra, como si estuviera haciendo algo imperdonable, pero para Mei y Mako no fue tanta sorpresa.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Cen- le dijo ella firme- además, no iré sola, Mako se puso igual que tú, así que estaba en no ir o ir con él.

-Cálmate Cen, no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase. Cuando hayamos contactado con esas personas y terminemos en un acuerdo, iremos inmediatamente al refugio.

-Está bien, espero que no se desvíen de su camino y como prometieron, deben llegar si o si a ese lugar- dijo Mei seria- Yo creo que podré infiltrarme nuevamente en la base igualitaria…- pensaba en qué hacer.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas, al menos no por ahora. Por lo que debes ir con Cen y así planear un contraataque más a nuestro favor- le dijo Korra, mientras que ella le miraba como si no estuviera hablando enserio.

-Claro que no- está bien, podía soportarlo, pero hasta ahí, no iría con él a quién sabe dónde y además ¡estaría sola!

-Mei, entiende que ya solas no podremos hacer mucho- le dijo la menor seria- ve con él y traten de no matarse en el camino- trato de bromear, para que el aire tenso desapareciera entre ellos cuatro.

-Está bien, pero en 24 horas los quiero en donde se supone que debemos encontrarnos- sentenció, más ellos dos solo asintieron.

-Vámonos- le dijo Korra a Mako, quien solo asintió y ambos partieron, dejando a solas a los mayores.

Ambos suspiraron al verlos marchar. Cen, extrañamente sintió temor a que ella se expusiese al peligro, y Mei solo se preocupó de que ellos llegaran a tiempo al lugar acordado.

-Es mejor irnos también- dijo él, para matar a ese silencio algo incómodo.

-Indica el camino- dijo en señal de que lo seguiría. Ambos salieron del edificio, con cuidado y al ver que no había enemigos cerca corrieron hacia costa.

Una vez que llegaron, claro, no había sido fácil ya que se encontraron con un grupo de patrullaje igualitario cerca, se metieron en un conducto de cañería.

-A todo esto…- la primera en romper el silencio fue Mei. ¿Qué ganaba con tratarlo mal?- ¿Cómo es que se enteraron que ella era el Avatar?- pregunto refiriéndose a su amiga.

-Cuando Mako y Hasook llegaron junto a ella…

_**Flashback…**_

_-¿¡Cómo que no está en su habitación!?- pregunto Senna sin creerlo lo que una sirvienta le había dicho. Cen, quién acababa de entrar a la habitación en donde estaba su madre, escuchó su grito e inmediatamente fue a ver si realmente no estaba allí, pero para su mala suerte así era. _

_Había pasado exactamente 10 horas desde que habían llegado al castillo, 4 desde que se había despertado y habían tenido su primer enfrentamiento, en donde trajo la absurda idea de quitarse la vida. Inmediatamente todos los miembros del Loto Blanco y acólitos fueron avisados y emprendieron la búsqueda de la morena, más aún no la encontraban. Pasaron unos terribles y muy tenso 25 minutos, hasta que Hasook y los demás habían llegado, encontrándose con esa complicada situación._

_-¿Cómo es eso de que se fugó?- pregunto Hasook, sin querer creer en sus propias palabras._

_-Así es, en este momento todo el mundo están buscando en toda la isla, pero no hay rastros de ella- dijo Cen ya desesperado. Su madre y padre también la buscaban- No quiero pensar que ella…- no termino la frase, ya que todos sabían a qué se refería. Hasook le tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco peligrosamente hacia él._

_-Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso- le amenazó. _

_-¡¿Piensas que a mí me agrada esa idea?!- le grito- ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana!_

_-¡Dejen de ponerse en ese estado, porque de nada servirá para encontrar a Jana!- los separo Mako. Sabía que estaban demasiado tensos y nerviosos, y por eso actuaban así._

_Korra, quien hasta el momento calló, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le pudiese llegar a pasar a su amiga, miro hacia otro lado, enfocando su vista hacia algo que le llamó bastante la atención._

_-Tal vez…- susurró, llamando la atención de Mako y los otros dos- ella no está en la isla- habló buscando las posibilidades de su teoría._

_-¡¿Tú también con eso?!- pregunto molesto Hasook._

_-No me refiero a eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si lo estuviera regañando- Tal vez… ¿en dónde están los botes?- pregunto rápidamente a Cen, sorprendiendo completamente a los presentes._

_-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- pregunto Cen sin entender bien la pregunta, pero después de un par de segundos entendió su punto en parte- Tomo un bote…- susurró._

_-Y creo saber en dónde está- sin decir más, salió corriendo, dejando atrás a los tres hombres sin entender mucho su situación._

_-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Hasook. Mako miro hacia donde ella se encontraba mirando hace instantes atrás y comprendió completamente todo._

_-A donde tiene que estar Jana… ¡vamos por un bote, ahora!- dijo Mako rápidamente, pero no preguntaron más el por qué, ya que sabían que si salían de ese lugar, podrían encontrar a su amiga- La Isla memoria del Avatar Aang… es nuestra única opción_

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! (n.n)/**

**Al fin y puedo terminar este cap... :3 Pero... Wah! Tan, Tan Tan *música dramática mal hecha* Bueno, nuevamente sera... un tanto breve... n.n**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía! Pero por favor, ahora si, entiendanme, estoy con un dolor suave(el efecto del antibiótico se esta yendo) y con cualquier cosa me irrito, aunque increíblemente el día de hoy me comporte! *-* Nuevamente no contestare los comentarios, perdón! :c Pero eso sí, al leerlos de nuevo, quiero decir, gracias! también los quiero, son una gran compañía y gracias a ustedes sigo, porque si no hubiera abandonado, al menos por un largo tiempo, ya que suelo desanimarme a un grado fatal, pero vuelvo porque quiero revancha... xD Bueno, publique en la primera semana de febrero, no estuvo tan mal, considerando de que comence hace poco, mi mente estaba vacía y que también algo cansada... (?**

**Y bueno, por otro lado estoy muy feliz! ok, esto tenía que decirlo, ya que es super y altamegamente importante para mí... :3 Este hermoso domingo, me bautizo! :D :D :D *-* *-* *-* Ok, tal vez se preguntara ¿qué? pues sí, aunque me bautizaron de bebé, ahora lo hago porque es mi decisión. Cabe mencionar que soy Cristiana Evangélica, por eso mi rechazo a escribir cosas subidas extremamente de tono... además es que si me acostumbro, tal vez se me suelte la lengua y lo diga en vos alta y eso no, gracias! Pero bueno, regresando al punto, estoy feliz por ello y... nada, quería compartirlo por aquí, porque es muy importante en mi vida... n.n**

**Ahora sí, ¡gracias por sus hermosos y lindos Reviews, Favs y Follows!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 04/02/2016.


	36. En medio de una guerra (Parte 2)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Y creo saber en dónde está- sin decir más, salió corriendo, dejando atrás a los tres hombres sin entender mucho su situación._

_-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Hasook. Mako miro hacia donde ella se encontraba mirando hace instantes atrás y comprendió completamente todo._

_-A donde tiene que estar Jana… ¡vamos por un bote, ahora!- dijo Mako rápidamente, pero no preguntaron más el por qué, ya que sabían que si salían de ese lugar, podrían encontrar a su amiga- La Isla memoria del Avatar Aang… es nuestra única opción_

**Capítulo 35: En medio de una guerra (Parte 2).**

_Tardaron exactamente 8 minutos en llegar a la isla. A penas desembarcaron fueron en la búsqueda de las morenas, encontrándose con que ambas estaban allí adentro, pero se quedaron completamente estáticos al ver que Korra en ese instante había hecho un solo movimiento para encender completamente todas las velas que rodeaban el lugar. Jana estaba de la misma forma que ellos, pero no se dejó llevar por mucho tiempo ya que inmediatamente se paró y grito._

_-¡¿Acaso estás tratando de torturarme?!- preguntó con enojo evidente-¡¿Quieres volverme loca o qué?!- rugió nuevamente. Korra no se asustó o movió al ver la reacción de su amiga, quería dejar que se descargase con ella, tenía todo el derecho- ¿¡A qué clase de juego estás jugando Korra!? ¡Anda, contesta!- exigió al ver que no respondía- ¡Por qué vienes de repente y…!- calló inmediatamente, no se atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras._

_-Sé que estás enojada…- empezó a hablar la morena de pelo corto, después del silencio abrumador que se formó- la perdida de tu poder… lamento eso._

_-¡¿Lo lamentas?!- preguntó incrédula- ¿¡Sabes las ganas inmensas de matarme que tengo por ser una inútil, un ser débil que no puede cumplir con su deber con el mundo!?- nuevamente hizo silencio esperando respuesta que nunca llego. Sus ojos no podían retener más las lágrimas. Su garganta dolía porque quería gritar, gritar hasta quedar afónica- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Korra?- pregunto ahora cayendo de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, su mirada interrogándole, rogándole respuesta._

_Korra intento acercarse al verla en el suelo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Jana, comprendió que lo que menos le importaba a ella en ese momento era estar en el suelo._

_-Admito que callé….- empezó ella tomando aire para seguir- admito que hice mal en no decir la verdad desde un principio con respecto que tú no eras el Avatar… _

_-¡Claro que hiciste mal!- le dijo ella con cierto enojo._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo decir que si tuviera oportunidad de regresar el tiempo no lo haría- dijo ella enfrentando la mirada de confusión, traición, enojo, tristeza, de su amiga- Jana, juro que no quería que te pasara nada, no quería que terminaras así… pero yo no puedo decirle al mundo que yo soy el Avatar. _

_-¡Es tú deber, es el deber del Avatar traer equilibrio al mundo!_

_-¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡¿Pero cómo pretenden que el Avatar traiga un equilibrio a nivel mundial si ni siquiera puede tener en equilibrio su propia vida?!- le pregunto exasperada- Jana, mis padres, los que realmente me dieron una vida, una familia, el amor que cualquier niño necesita para poder vivir fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos- la cara de ella se tornó más seria, pero reflejaba una sola cosa, frustración- no pude hacer nada, no pude salvarlos, quería morirme con ellos. Pero no lo hice… quería tomar su lugar y que ellos vivieran en paz, porque si no fuera por mí no hubieran abandonado la casa y estarían con vida… _

_-Lamento eso… lamento tú perdida, pero eso no es justificación- habló Jana, con rastros de lágrimas por su rostro._

_-Sí, sí lo es, porque yo no voy a permitir que ese lunático los haya matado viva sin problemas- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad- ese loco justamente es el que te quito tus poderes- habló para ganarse la mirada sorprendida de ella- pero no… nunca creyeron en un niña. Decidieron tomar el camino más corto y decir que fue un maldito robo, aunque gritase a más no poder que fue Amon. Y no está solo… alguien lo está apoyando. Alguien poderoso, que tiene tanta influencia y respeto, que jamás sospecharán de él… - calló por un segundo para tranquilizarse más ella que Jana y volvió a hablar- Jana, si yo decía desde el momento en que lo supe que era el Avatar iba a darle más cartas para su favor. Hasta hace poco, que no sabían su paradero y estaba bien, ni él ni nadie sabía quién era esa persona, no sabían a quién debían de matar. Pero no entiendo por qué llegaron a la conclusión de que tú eras la reencarnación de Aang… yo no planeé eso, mil veces prefería que sigan dando vueltas, así cuando menos se lo esperaba de un solo golpe terminaba con su vida como él lo hizo con mis padres. Pero el Loto Blanco llegó a la conclusión que tú eres el Avatar y todos estos años que busqué el escondite de ese cobarde fue en vano. Estoy segura que él no estaba completamente listo para atacar en este momento, pero es astuto y actuó dos pasos más adelante que yo, ya que la persona poseedora de los cuatro elementos apareció y no era nada menos que la princesa de Ciudad Republica, otro objetivo para empezar con su proyecto de "igualdad". Todo hubiera sido más fácil si jamás hubieran llegado a esa conclusión. _

_-Pero de todas formas…- habló después de que Korra callara- tú callaste, debiste decir que yo no era el Avatar al menos._

_-Iba a pasar lo mismo que hace 6 años atrás… no me creerían… _

_-¡No, tú solo huiste de tú deber!_

_-¡Mi deber es terminar con la vida de ese asesino y cuidar lo que mis padres más amaron en este mundo! Eso es lo principal para mí._

_-Estás huyendo de tú destino…- le replicó._

_-No estaría en este momento aquí si no fueran por ellos que me encontraron en medio de un bosque, moribunda, prácticamente sin vida…- dijo ella entrando a una zona que no le agradaba estar- yo no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada de cómo paré allí, no sé qué me pasó como para que tenga todas esas heridas, no recuerdo si fui abandonada o no sé- dijo mirando ahora el techo recuperando el aire- pero ellos me hicieron olvidar todo eso y me dieron una nueva posibilidad de vivir. Para mí, es más importante proteger lo que ellos aman. Yo no elegí ser el Avatar, yo no elegí tener los cuatro elementos, pero así pasó- le dijo mirándola seriamente- puede que sí, esté huyendo de mi deber y créeme que me siento como una basura por ese lado, pero me sentiré mucho peor si no protejo el nombre de mis padres._

_-¡¿Todo eso por solo una compañía?!- pregunto incrédula- eso es algo materi-_

_-No es por una compañía… es por la vida de su hijo de sangre…- dijo ella en voz tan baja, para que ellas sean las únicas capaz de escucharlo, sin importar si había alguien más allí o no. Jana abrió los ojos, no estaba preparada para escuchar eso._

_-Eso…_

_-Eso no va a salir de aquí Jana- le sentenció completamente seria- su vida es lo más importante para mí que cualquier cosa- se agachó para estar a su altura y la miro completamente seria- y no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie se la arrebate, por lo que te pido que guardes completo silencio con respecto a esto, porque como dije, no me importa pasar sobre quién sea para protegerlo._

_-No tengo por qué hablar de este asunto y no pienso hacerlo- le aseguro- Comprendo que te sientas de ese modo, pero como dijiste no elegiste ser el Avatar, pero lo eres y quieras o no tienes que asumir tú responsab- repentinamente se escucharon una explosión muy cerca. Ambas se miraron y no perdieron tiempo en salir de ese lugar para ver qué estaba pasando. Al darse media vuelta notaron que Mako, Cen y Hasook se encontraban también en la isla, pero lo restaron importancia y cuando llegaron a la entrada se quedaron completamente sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurría. Una aeronave de los policías metales había atacado a la isla. Todos quedaron completamente petrificados, aunque pudieron notar que de ahí descendían personas. Por otra parte, también dirigieron su vista hacia la ciudad, encontrándose varias aeronaves sobre la ciudad, pero un grupo de tres estaban justo reunida en dirección a donde se encontraba la estación de policía. _

_-Igualitarios… quieren tomar el castillo- dijo totalmente enojado Cen. No esperó más y se lanzó al agua y fue directamente hacia allí._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Después de tocar tierra, tanto Mako, como Korra y yo entramos en batalla contra los igualitarios, pero eran más de lo que parecían. Y todo se complicó más por el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba buscando a Jana. No esperábamos un ataque, por lo que fue más fácil para ellos tomar la isla. Mis padres y mi hermana menor lograron huir… al menos eso quiero creer. Jana, Hasook, Bolin, Asami e Iroh lograron salir ilesos. La familia maestra aire estaba junto a mi padre, pero fue inevitable evitar que los igualitarios tomen por la fuerza el castillo.

-No puedo creer que ya se haya atrevido atacar directamente al rey- dijo sorprendida Mei por el relato- quiere aniquilarnos… a cada maestro y cada persona que esté en su contra…

Siguieron caminando, ya se encontraban en los conductos en dirección de donde se suponía que encontrarían a los demás, pero Cen repentinamente habló.

-Sé que es una pregunta personal… pero ¿por qué quieres acabar con Amon?

-Vaya, sí que es personal…- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Sí, perdón, creo que no debí preguntar…- se retractó Cen inmediatamente recordando lo que le había dicho Korra. Mei le miró de reojo estudiando su comportamiento, sacando al final una conclusión.

-Korra te dijo algo, ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa casta, aunque eso no significaba que estaba feliz.

-Sí, lo hizo… quería comprender tú actitud hacia la familia real…

-¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?- le pregunto sabiendo hasta a donde había soltado la lengua su amiga.

-No mucho en realidad solo que estas, de cierto modo, decepcionada de la cantidad de crímenes que se cometen contra maestros y no maestros…- respondió midiendo sus palabras- y que la realeza no se da _cuenta _o no se _moviliza_ por ello.

-Te habló sobre la muerte de mi esposo, puedo verlo…- dijo ella en un tono inusual, no estaba enojada, no. Solo que no le encantaba tocar ese tema, aún dolía recordar que él no está ahí.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en señal de su pérdida, dándole a saber que era cierto- pero ni yo, ni la policía metal o la realeza tiene la culpa. Si no existieran esa clase de personas no haría falta que existiera una fuerza como los policías o hasta el mismo Avatar.

-¿Se suponen que son palabras de confort?- pregunto con ironía.

-No, solo te estoy diciendo que si fuéramos capaces de controlar lo que realmente ocurre en Ciudad Republica… no, en todo el mundo ten por seguro que esto no pasaría.

-Tienen herramientas que pueden utilizar para acercarse a eso- le contraatacó.

-Pero como vez, hasta eso es imposible para controlar lo que ocurre en una sola ciudad…- dijo con sus ojos completamente perdidos en el frente. Esto sorprendió a la castaña. Era algo tan obvio, pero hasta ese momento, hasta el momento en el que él lo dijo no fue capaz de comprenderlo.

Mei se mordió el labio. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía. Sus ojos querían dejar fluir unas lágrimas que no tenían razón, según ella.

-Pero… de todas formas, siento la pérdida de tú esposo… por ti y por tú hija- habló nuevamente con la misma seriedad desde hace un momento. Mei se detuvo repentinamente. ¿Él lo sentía, sin siquiera conocerlo, o conocerla a ella o a su hija? ¿Realmente puede sentir la pérdida que ella o su hija sufrieron? No, no podía, pero sus palabras de cierto modo la hicieron sentir extraña, como una mujer indefensa que necesita de alguien en quien apoyarse o desfallecería en ese instante.

Cen después de estar a tres pasos delante de ella, notó que se había quedado. La miró, estando dispuesto a hablarle para que retomaran viaje, pero las palabras no salieron y se esfumaron al momento que vio en sus ojos temor y vulnerabilidad. Se sorprendió al no verla con su máscara que había creado para parecer fuerte frente al mundo, pero más para sí misma.

Sus pies reaccionaron solos, al igual que sus brazos y todo su cuerpo, ya que cuando menos se lo espero se encontró abrazando a esa mujer que en ese momento se encontraba completamente indefensa.

-Lo siento de verdad, por ti y por tú hija…- le susurró en el oído. Él mismo se sorprendió por estar muy cerca de una mujer que, además, lo odiaba.

Mei, por su parte, no tuvo energías ni ganas para separarlo de ella, dejándose así abrazar y descansar en los brazos de ese hombre.

…

-¡Niña!- dijo un hombre con anteojos entre sorprendido y un tanto alegre, extendiendo sus brazos. Korra lo miro con unas ganas de pegarle por su apodo de niña, pero se olvidó completamente de eso al verlo a él y todas esas personas juntas- lograste salir a salvo del principio- comento ahora con una media sonrisa que reflejaba ironía.

-Riuk…- habló ella viendo haca su alrededor, notando más caras conocidas que la saludaban- ¿piensan atacar?- pregunto volviendo su mirada en él.

-Pensamos en defendernos si nos atacan- corrigió él mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, dando una señala para que lo siguiesen. Ese hombre era el mismo que había cuidado de su industria cuando sufrió el incendio. Al llegar a un lugar más alejado de todas esas personas, ya mencionando que se encontraban en un gran sótano subterráneo que tranquilamente podían entrar 100 personas y un poco más, abrió una puerta y la dejo abierta para que ellos dos pasasen. Cuando lo hicieron él cerró y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al otro lado de ellos- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto ahora a Mako, ya que desde que vio a Korra noto que él había tomado una postura mucho más seria- me sorprende que Korra alguien haya traído aquí, más si es un hombre… acaso ustedes dos-

-Mi nombre es Mako… y sí- les respondió tomando una postura más firme. El hombre de treinta años miro con los ojos muy abiertos a él y después a la morena, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, no era tiempo de hablar de su relación con el maestro fuego en este momento. Riuk por otro lado se quedó en ese estado entre tonto y asombrado por un minuto hasta que reacciono sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes.

-¡Vaya amigo, sí que debiste haberla flechado!- soltó alegremente mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano a Mako, quien la acepto un tanto dudoso- Los felicito niños.

-Riuk, no es tiempo de hablar de eso ahora, estamos en medio de una invasión igualitaria- trato de razonar Korra.

-Eso es lo de menos niña, lo que importa es que el pobre te tendrá que soportar- dijo en forma de broma, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Mako y un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda de Korra- pero aunque la tengas que soportar… si le haces daño, estas muerto- dijo ahora con un tono completamente serio e intimidante.

-Prefiero morir antes de hacerlo- contesto sinceramente Mako sin ser intimidado. Después de 5 segundos que se miraron a los ojos directamente, Riuk volvió a su estado anterior, de un loco feliz.

-Bien, bien, me alegra escuchar eso…

-Riuk, esto es serio. Después hablaremos de esas cosas, no vine aquí para presentártelo- dijo ella un poco enojada- claramente ustedes están listos para dar batalla.

-Korra, nosotros daremos batalla si uno de nosotros es atacado…- habló mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento- por eso estamos alerta. Amon salió de las sombras. Tú estás en peligro.

-No… yo no, sino la empresa- razono Korra pensando mejor- estoy segura que la destruirán… o la tomaran. Una de dos.

-Justamente por eso estamos en posición. Dinos cuando piensas tomar y encerrarte ahí y nosotros te apoyaremos.

Mako se sorprendió que un tipo completamente desconocido para él diga esas cosas. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía la morena con ellos?

-Veo que tú novio me mira desconfiado- comento el de los anteojos con una sonrisa ladina, ya que no se perdía ningún gesto de él- Tranquilo niño, no sé qué tanto conozcas la vida de ella, pero asumo, porque estás aquí, que sabes lo ocurrido y que ella está en peligro por culpa de Amon y sus camaradas.

-Sí, estoy al tanto de eso- comento Mako preguntándose si él sabía que ella era el Avatar, pero al recordar el tema de la industria, llegó a la conclusión que no lo sabía.

-Me alegro… entonces, ¿cuándo nos moveremos?- le pregunto ahora a Korra.

-No, eso no va a funcionar para detenerlos… Riuk, se razonable. Los policías metales fueron capturados por él, la familia real tuvo que huir del castillo porque ya los han atacado. Por toda la ciudad van grupos de igualitarios raptando a maestros. Ir de frente contra ellos sería en vano, nos ganarían fácilmente- admitió enojada.

-¿Qué planeas entonces?

-Un ataque por adentro… sí queremos acabar con él, debemos hacerlo por adentro.

-¿Acabar con él y todo un ejército de igualitario? Korra, no es tu deber acabar con cada persona que tiene malas intenciones para con los demás…- dijo Riuk con un suspiro, pero tomando una posición más seria.

-Riuk… solo quiero saber si estás dispuesto o quieres acabar con ese lunático. Sé que tanto como tú como muchos los de acá tienen algo contra él. Les ha quitado a sus seres queridos, les dejo sin lo más valioso para un maestro, sus poderes. Quiero saber sí están dispuestos a pelear o esperar a ver que destinos nos espera si él consigue el control total de toda Ciudad Republica.

…

Nuevamente en el escondite bajo tierra en donde se encontraba un escuadrón, algo herido, pero con ganas de dar hasta su último aliento de vida para que las fuerzas igualitarias cayeran.

-Hay que esperar a que vengan Korra y Mako- dijo Iroh suspirando. Habían conseguido una carpa, en donde se encontraba él, su segunda a mando, y todos sus amigos, junto a la nueva… Mei- por lo que nos contaron…- ahora miró a Cen, quien estaba cruzado de brazos- no estamos completamente indefensos… y podemos acabar con Amon si actuamos bien.

-¿Un ataque sorpresa? Estoy segura que él está confiado en que lo hagamos- dijo Loren midiendo las posibilidades, en realidad, los hechos- Por lo que tengo entendido, él posee su base secreta bajo tierra…- ahora extendió un gran mapa de toda ciudad republica sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a las personas que ella tuviera oculta algo tan grande- esas zonas están por aquí- dijo apuntando al oeste- sin mencionar que cuando nos atacaron , a pesar de que era de noche, pero claramente vimos que eran una especie de artefacto volador manejados por ellos mismos. Algo así como un planeador, pero con más equipamiento y de acero, que salieron de aquí- ahora apunto por las montañas- no es de extrañar que ese sujeto tenga su industria suministradora de todos sus equipamientos fuera de la ciudad, así no tendría que preocuparse por ser descubierto.

-Es lo más lógico… nadie pensaría que allí esta su industria- dijo Bolin entendiendo todo lo que había dicho la mujer- ¿Pero el transporte lo hizo como si nada? Eso sí que iba a ser extraño que camiones y camiones de guantes igualitarios sean transportados de las montañas como si nada.

Lo que dijo el de ojos esmeraldas hizo pensar a cada uno, pero Mei sabía perfectamente la respuesta de eso. Miro desconfiada a la Sato… era la hija del traidor, del enemigo… no podía confiar en ella, en este momento podía estar recolectado información para dársela a Amon, por lo que no iba a despegar un ojo de ella. No podía encararle todo ahora… o tal vez, sí podía.

-Esas máquinas voladoras… los guantes igualitarios… sus técnicas de cortar el poder controlar sus poderes o moverse por un corto período… esa es su forma de actuar. Al menos sabemos con qué nos enfrentamos.

-Eso no es todo…- dijo Mei que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, sin cruzar palabra con nadie desde que llegó allí ya hace horas- tienen otras armas, entre ella los meca-tanques…- trato de concentrarse en recordar lo que había visto- son una especie de traje hecho de platino, acero puro haciendo imposible doblarlo con metal control… es del doble de una persona normal o más. Ese traje es manejado por una persona que entra dentro de ella. Posee electricidad y además es bastante rápido a pesar de su peso. No fueron muy inteligentes a dejarlo a la vista, aunque estaban confiados en su base…- explicó ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de los presentes.

-Okei, esto no se está poniendo lindo… ya con esas cosas extrañas y voladoras-

-Avionetas- le indicó Mei- que son capaces de lanzar bombas. Tienen un total de 5 disparos…

-Me asustas- le dijo el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Avionetas, meca-tanques, guantes igualitarios, técnicas que te dejan sin poderes y fuerzas, sin contar que pueden salir con cualquier otra nueva arma, la situación es muy difícil…- habló Iroh recopilando la información dada- Si vamos de frente solo lograremos facilitarle el trabajo de acabar con sus enemigos…

-Entonces nos queda un ataque de adentro…- dijo Cen- lo principal sería impedir que ellos sean capaces de usar esas armas. Debemos de entrar a su industria y destruir todo su equipamiento, haciendo imposible que ellos puedan utilizarlos.

-Pero para eso tendremos que dividirnos en dos grupos que solo se encarguen de dejar sin armas al enemigo- dijo Loren pesando cómo se organizarían.

-Haremos esto… Cen, tú lideraras el ataque en las bases secretas subterráneas. Yo iré hacia las montañas. Loren, vendrás conmigo y separaremos a los hombres dispuestos a pelear en tres partes. Una nos acompañara a nosotros. Si bien seremos poco si nos dividimos, pero resultara mejor escondernos de ellos. Cen irás con otro tercio de los hombres, junto Bolin y Asami…

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Jana disgustada que a ella la haya dejado fuera de la pelea. En todo ese tiempo de la huida se la pasó pensando y reflexionando. Si bien no era el Avatar, algo que en el fondo la dejaba sumamente tranquila, pero al fin y al cabo era la princesa de Ciudad Republica, y si no tenía poderes ¿Qué más daba? Debe morir aunque sea en el intento de defender a su ciudad.

-Jana, tú y Hasook se dividirán en el otro grupo, junto a Mei, Korra y Mako. Ustedes tendrán el objetivo de atacar a Amon directamente.

-No funcionará…- captó Mei la atención de todos. Ese plan no iba a funcionar ya que si querían dejar sin armas al enemigo, tendrían que hacerlo con todas.

-¿Por qué dices que no funcionará?- pregunto Iroh sin entender bien el porqué de su negatividad.

-Porque no lo hará… eso no bastara para dejarlos sin armas- dijo negándose a hablar de más. No iba a decir nada sobre lo de Sato hasta que primero hablase con Korra, aunque eso significara ganarse a su amiga enojada por ocultárselo- Además…- volvió a hablar- Es mejor esperar a los otros antes de hacer planes. Si todo marcha bien… seremos aún más para dar fin con esta revolución Igualitaria- su actitud seria se quedó por un par de segundos más así. Todos los presentes empezaron a dudar.

-Estamos cansados, todo ocurrió muy rápido…- habló Asami, tratando de calmar las cosas entre ellos- será mejor esperar a Mako y Korra para decidir qué haremos- animo ella también.

-Tienen razón, esto ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ya no sabemos si podemos pensar con claridad. Déjemelos por aquí ahora- animo Bolin, recibiendo un asentimiento por los presentes, menos por Jana y Mei, ya que esta última abandono el lugar una vez que quedaron en acuerdo que no planearían nada hasta que ese par estuviera ahí, y la primera porque sí, estaba cansada, pero quería entrenar un poco, dándole una señal a Asami para que la siguiese.

Pasaron alrededor de 7 horas, faltando 3 para que el día de plazo que les había dado a Korra y Mako se completase. Mei no se había vuelto a unir al grupo, se sentía extraña y por la escena que vivió con Cen antes de que llegaran ahí hacía que las cosas fueran más incómodas para ella.

Los había estado observando en todo momento, eso sí. Tanto desde el momento en que las dos no-maestras se pusieron a entrenar, cosa que no lo hacían para nada mal, hasta que descansaron por petición de los hombres. Claro, aún desconfiaba de la Sato, causando que jamás aparatara su vista de ella y estudiara su comportamiento.

Soltó un suspiro cansador. No había podido dormir nada desde hace ya más de un día. Estaba agotada de tanta caminata, pero no era el momento de sentirse más débil. Cerro los ojos con pesadez, tenía que conseguir descansar un poco ahí antes del ataque. Sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza reposada en la pared de hierro respiraba pausadamente, aunque no estaba dormida, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Su tranquilidad duro un tiempo, pero de pronto sintió pasos acercándose hacia ella. Abrió ambos ojos despacio, encontrándose con nada menos que la supuesta espía.

-Debes de estar cansada- dijo tendiéndole un tazón humeante. Era comida, algo que también no probaba hace más de un día, pero que hasta ese momento no le había molestado.

-No mucho- dijo ella, negando el ofrecimiento que ella le hacía. No le agradaba hablar con una posible traidora, y más aún, la hija del sujeto que hizo que su esposo muriera, ya que él había descubierto que Hiroshi Sato era nada menos que un igualitario.

Asami se sorprendió, pero con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y con más fuerza de voluntad insistió.

-Lo necesitarás antes del contraataque- le dijo aun con una sonrisa cálida y el tazón extendido. Mei la observó un poco dudosa. Parecía buena persona, pero no debía de fiarse, aunque para terminar con esa charla decidió aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

-Gracias- dijo después de un suspiro corto.

-De nada, si quieres puedes ir allí y unírtenos- apunto a donde estaban todos reunidos. Le sonrió por última vez para después irse de allí, dejando a una Mei pasativa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por causa de Cen.

-No tienes por qué mostrar una actitud tan fría con nadie…- le reprocho él cruzando los brazos, colocándose al lado de ella, pero aún parado. Mei miro hacia el frente, teniendo una pobre visión de él, que se encontraba a su lado.

-No tengo que mostrar una actitud de felicidad si no quiero- le contraatacó ella.

-Solo quiso ser amable contigo, mientras que tú solo la mirabas como si fuera alguien que te haría daño- ante esa afirmación ella arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si realmente lo haría. Tomo la cuchara de ese tazón y levanto el líquido caliente examinándolo.

-No se puede confiar en los no-maestros- justifico ella.

-Eres una no- maestro… ¿eso significa que también debemos desconfiar de ti?- buen punto. Ella no podía decirle así de sope quien era en realidad el padre de Sato, y las posibilidades de que ella también este del lado contrario.

-Puedes desconfiar de mi si quieres- le respondió de una buena vez probando ese líquido. Una vez que el calor ingreso a su cuerpo se sintió un poco mejor, el calor quemaba su garganta.

-Lo haría sin dudar, pero ya vi que odias a los igualitarios, así que es imposible…- le contesto- al igual que Asami, no le gustan los igualitarios, pero lo peor es que está preocupada por su padre que quedó en la superficie.

-Su padre…- dijo con gracia- es un no-maestro, no le pasará nada- dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más.

-En eso puede que tengas razón… no creo que tenga algo contra un no-maestro- apoyó Cen dando un pequeño suspiro.

Quedaron en un silencio que ninguno supo descifrar, además que también nadie hizo el intento de irse de ese lugar.

-Ya se va a cumplir el plazo que les has dado a ellos- comento Cen, cortando con ese silencio. Mei ya había terminado la comida que le habían llevado y ahora se encontraba el tazón vacío en sus manos.

-Si no llegan en el plazo, iré a buscarlos…- comento como si nada.

-¿Piensas salir allí afuera, a una ciudad infectada de igualitarios?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, eso planeo hacer- le indico mientras se levantaba de su lugar, con nuevas energías y ganas de alejarse de él- Diles que gracias- dijo tendiéndole el tazón. Cen la miro con una ceja alzada, sin intención de tomar lo que le ofrecía.

-Creo que Korra te había pedido que esperases aquí.

-Y yo le había pedido que llegara en menos de 24 horas.

-Y aún no han pasado el tiempo Mei…- indicó Korra mientras hacia presencia junto a Mako, pero ambos estaban sosteniendo a Lin Beifong, quien se encontraba con varios cortes en el rostro y su ropa.

-¡Beifong!- exclamo Cen al verla, acercándose inmediatamente a donde Korra para suplantar su lugar, notando que ella tenía algo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto rápidamente Mei al verlos cansados y más aún, con la jefa de policías totalmente herida.

-Los igualitarios intentaron raptarla. Ya tomaron la estación, ella estaba luchando con otros policías metales pero… era muchos. Sacaron a lucir su meca-tanques- le indicó Korra mientras todos se dirigían hacia el campamento. Los dos hombres con la mujer por delante, lo que Mei aprovecho para detener a su amiga.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Después Mei, Lin necesita ser curada. Recibió un fuerte ataque de electricidad que la dejó inconsciente.

-Ahí hay maestros agua que pueden encargarse de ella por el momento- dijo aún más seria- esto es muy importante y tiene que ver sobre… el sujeto que mando a matar a tus padres.

Aquello hizo que en Korra despertara algo que la ponía en alerta absoluta. Mei miro a su alrededor, procurándose de que no haya nadie cerca para escucharlo. Una vez que se aseguró que estaban solas, empezó a hablar.

-Mi marido…- empezó hablando desde el principio para que entienda cómo sabe eso ella- fue asesinado por los igualitarios dado a que sabía algo muy importante.

-Sí, eso ya lo habías mencionado- dijo Korra un tanto ansiosa.

-Bueno, la razón por la que lo mataron era para que no sea capaz de revelar el aliado de Amon…

-¿Aliado? Mei, Amon tiene cientos y miles de aliados allí afuera- le indico la morena apuntando hacia arriba algo obvia.

-Pero esté es quién le fabrica sus armas… está persona es un aliado importante, es su apoyo económico y materialista… Estoy segura que está persona es la que mandó a Amon a matar a tus padres para que industria Yagami jamás vea la luz.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto al pensar que alguien de gran poder está apoyando a ese lunático- No fue una pregunta, sino una reafirmación, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mayor- ¿Quién es?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-El hombre que mandó a matar a tus padres es… Sato, Hiroshi Sato- soltó de una buena vez Mei, mirando la reacción de la morena, la cual no salía de un estado de sorpresa y empezaba a tomar una actitud fría- Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no podía. A medida que tú me contabas tus sospechas, lo relacioné inmediatamente. Ese sujeto quería dinero, poder y aliándose con Amon, como no maestro, iba a conseguirlo.

-Eso significa que todos artefactos fueron creados por él- reacciono rápido la morena- claro, ese… desgraciado es inteligente, jamás nadie dudaría de su estatus… de su posición.

-Eso no es todo. Descubrimos que no solo tienen armamentos bajo tierra, sino también a fuera de la ciudad, en las montañas.

-Para poder fabricar el armamento pesado…- dijo Korra mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de frustración, ese sujeto… ese repulsivo sujeto fue el maldito que mando a asesinar a sus padres, él era el causante de todo.

-También no tengo dudas de que en su fábrica o mansión estén guardado más equipamiento…

-Entonces hay que atacar la mansión Sato antes de que ellos tengan la posibilidad de pensar que nosotros sabemos esto…- dijo decidida la morena mientras se daba media vuelta con intenciones de ir con los demás, pero nuevamente Mei la detuvo.

-Espera, tienes que pensar bien las cosas, recuerda que su hija está aquí también. Existen las posibilidades de que ella sea una espía…

-¿Asami?- pregunto Korra sin creérselo- no… dudo que lo sea.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?- le pregunto mirando hacia la carpa donde de seguro se encontraban todos.

-Porque ya ella lucho más de una vez contra los igualitarios.

-¿Y qué? pudo haber estado fingiendo- lo que decía Mei era tan posible, como que no lo sea- eliges tú. Enfrentas a la Sato ahora para ver de qué lado está, dando a saber la verdad a todos, o atacamos tú y yo a ese maldito sin mencionar palabra a los demás.

-Solas no lograremos mucho…- le indico la morena- vamos a aclarar esto de una buena vez, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo- dijo mirando hacia la carpa, decidida a enfrentar a lo que viniese.

* * *

**Hi, hi! n.n/**

**Bueno, mucho que decir no hay, verdad... :3 la batalla ya se desató, Amon salió detras de las sombras, secretos son revelados... El Final esta muy, muy cerca, en donde pasará muchas cosas que sorprenderán a más de uno...**

**hikaros: **jajajaj, tú siempre peleandote por el número de tu comentario... xD (? Bogota? awww, ahí está mi tío! lo quiero un monton, ya que cuando vivía aca me mimaba mucho... *-* tío, volvé! T-T ok, sok, ok, regresando aquí... y muchas gracias, sí a estoy mucho mejor... n.n y gracias por tu apoyo ces! jaja, gracioso, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que te llamas igual o mejor dicho, que mi primo se llama igual que tú. (le digo primo porque es mejor, me lleva por unos meses y en realidad es el hijo de mi prima... xD) Y bien, lamento no contestar preguntas, pero es que si las hago ya no tendría gracia, porque creeme, el final ahora sí esta a la vuelta de la esquina... :3 T-T ay, tengo muchas emosiones por ello... xD (? y otro abrazo para ti! n.n

**Bueno, perdonen las faltas de ortografía... (? **

**Y espero que disfruten estos últimos capítulo, y veamos juntos el final y las verdades que aún hay ocultas... ;)**

**¡Gracias por sus Follows, Favs y Reviews... que hasta esta instancia me acompañan! n.n :')**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

Actualización: 24/02/2016.


	37. Principio del Fin

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-¿Y qué? pudo haber estado fingiendo- lo que decía Mei era tan posible, como que no lo sea- eliges tú. Enfrentas a la Sato ahora para ver de qué lado está, dando a saber la verdad a todos, o atacamos tú y yo a ese maldito sin mencionar palabra a los demás._

_-Solas no lograremos mucho…- le indico la morena- vamos a aclarar esto de una buena vez, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo- dijo mirando hacia la carpa, decidida a enfrentar a lo que viniese._

**Capítulo 36: Principio del Fin. **

-Todo eso es cierto…- habló Lin apoyando a lo que dijo Mei. Apenas terminaron con su charla, Korra y Mei, se dirigieron directamente a la carpa en donde estaban claramente todos interrogando a Lin, pero rápidamente Mei tomó la palabra diciendo toda la verdad, insinuando discretamente que Asami podía o no ser una de ellos.

-N-no…- susurró Asami mientras se cubría la boca. Su mano temblaba- ¡e-eso no pu-uede ser!- grito ahora a las dos- ¡Mi padre no estaría con esos…!

Todo el mundo se había sorprendido lo que había dicho Mei, hasta no la creyeron, pero cuando Lin la apoyó supieron que era verdad

-Hiroshi Sato es la mente detrás de todas las armas igualitarias, el aliado de ese lunático- dijo Mei seria- te haré esta pregunta y más vale que seas sincera- si bien podían verla a ella como una mujer mala y poco discreta no le interesaba, ya que era más importante otras cosas- ¿Estás o no junto a los igualitarios?- su mirada era completamente fría. Estaba justo frente a ella. Korra no había intentado detenerla, prefería que haga todo a su modo para que ella misma se convenza que Asami no estaría del lado del enemigo como creía.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron callados para escuchar la respuesta.

-Que no tenga poderes no significa que este junto a ellos- dijo completamente furiosa, pero no con ella en sí, sino porque su padre, SU padre forma parte de toda esa guerra que se desató.

-Eso significa que no…- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, que fue apoyada por la mirada de la de ojos esmeralda.

-Dices la verdad niña- habló Lin, mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de Loren. Fue despojada de su armadura para ser curada, y solo estaba con una musculosa blanca con los pantalones de oficial.

Mei suspiró, sabiendo la especialidad que tiene la Jefa Beifong para leer las vibraciones de las personas.

-Perdón por haber sido dura y soltar esto bruscamente, pero en este momento no estamos para darnos el lujo de tener posibles espías enemigos- dijo ella en modo de disculpa, ya que había sido bastante dura con la acusación.

Asami no respondió porque estaba más metida en sus pensamientos, detestando a su padre por ser un hombre tan cruel, pero que en el fondo estaba más dolida.

-Ya aclarado todo esto- habló ahora Korra- creo que es mejor idea una estrategia para acabar de un solo golpe y rápido con Amon- sus brazos estaban cruzados y volvió a hablar al sentir todas las miradas en ella- no estamos solos en esto, aparte de tener personas de la armada de la Nación del Fuego también hay otros maestros y no-maestros que quieren ayudar a terminar con Amon antes de que él lo haga con ellos.

-Eso significa que nos podremos dividir en más grupos para atacar y dejar sin armas a los igualitarios- dijo Iroh cruzando los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Exacto. ¿Cuántas bases secretas igualitarias hay en total que sabemos de su existencia?- le pregunto la morena, pero ahora quien le respondió fue Loren.

-Hasta ahora son 3, debajo de la ciudad, en las montañas fuera de la ciudad y por lo que tengo entendido, es muy probable que también exista una en la industria Sato… o la mansión- dijo mirando de reojo a Asami, pero más con pena que por otra cosa.

-La Isla del Templo del Aire fue tomada por Amon. No hay dudas de que él reside ahí ahora que salió de las sombras- aseguro Lin.

-Entonces nos dividiremos en 5 grupos- dijo Cen pensando en lo que habían dicho anteriormente- cada uno irá por una base, mientras que el que sobre se encargara de guardar las espaldas de los que atacaran directamente a Amon.

-Como ya lo habíamos previsto- habló Loren mirándola a la morena de cabello corto, un poco pensativa, pero no era exactamente por los planes que estaban ideando, no- El general Iroh, yo y un grupo de personas iremos hacia las montañas para acabar con las avionetas.

-Yo iré a la Mansión- habló Asami decidida, interrumpiendo a la mujer- estoy segura que si existe una fábrica secreta en donde… mi padre trabajaba debe estar ahí- aseguró.

-Me parece una buena idea, además eres tú la que más conoce la mansión y podría encontrar la posible fábrica- le apoyó Cen- Bolin y Lin te acompañaran. Con la habilidad de Lin será más fácil poder encontrarla. Solo serán ustedes tres ya que estamos hablando de la mansión Sato, ese lugar debe de estar vigilado por los igualitarios y es mejor no arriesgarse con una multitud para poder entrar sin hacer escandalo alguno.

-Entonces falta la Isla con el castillo y las bases secretas que están debajo de la tierra- enumero Bolin mirando sus dedos mientras contaba.

-Las bases debajo de la tierra ya estás cubiertas y serán atacadas cuando demos la señal- Korra les mostró un intercomunicador- pero de todas formas el total de ellos no irá a atacarlas. Se dividieron en tres partes. Dos de ellas irán debajo tierra, mientras el otro tercio estarán en la superficie cuando ataquemos a Amon. No hay duda que igualitarios ya deben de estar preparados para defenderse en caso de una emboscada.

-Entonces otra parte de la armada también se infiltrará como no maestros- aseguró Iroh.

-Nos queda restar que yo iré a recuperar el castillo. Necesitare al mayor número posible de maestros agua para poder llegar ahí sin que seamos vistos- dijo Cen pensativo.

-No Cen- le interrumpió Korra- La Isla la dejaremos así. Lo más principal es atacar a Amon cuando dé su "espectáculo real" según él lo título. Eso claramente nos hace pensar que… tal vez capturo a alguien, no sé si a sus padres, a Tenzin y sus hijos para quitarles los poderes a los últimos maestros aires. Pero de algo estamos seguros, es que tiene a alguien.

-¡Entonces con más razón hay que ir a la isla inmediatamente!- aseguró él entrando en un estado alarmado.

-No es lo más conveniente- intervino ella- aunque también pienso que atacarlo ahí sería lo más lógico y "fácil" no lo es, no al menos que seas uno de ellos para infiltrarte sin problema y sin arriesgar la vida de las personas que fueron secuestradas.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- pregunto esperando a que ella le dijese qué haría.

-Pienso que mañana, si Amon tiene algo importante que decir y demostrar, va a tener a un gran número de igualitarios haciendo guardia- empezó explicando ella mientras todos la observaban con detenimiento- vamos a necesitar demasiados infiltrados a esa hora, ya que de seguro se desatará una batalla en donde personas inocentes podrían salir heridas. Mientras que por otro lado, los que atacaremos a Amon directamente tenemos que estar justo a su lado sin que se dé cuenta. Así una vez cuando empiece su "espectáculo" sabremos qué es lo que trama hacer y podremos detenerlo y, además, salvar a los que estén en sus manos.

-Sigo pensando que la mejor opción es salvar en este momento a quién sea que está secuestrado. Es obvio que están en la Isla- refutó Cen todavía con su postura bien firme.

-No podemos hacerlo ya que eso significaría que si nos descubren los matarían en un instante. Entiende que si actuamos confiados podemos arruinarlo completamente.

-¿Entonces debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados hasta mañana, hasta el último momento?- pregunto con cierto toque de ironía.

-Si no quieres ver a esas personas muertas y tener una mínima posibilidad de salvarlos de Amon, sin mencionar de acabar con él, entonces sí- ahora les interrumpió Mei, ya que vio que la discusión de ambos iba para rato- Quieras o no tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Todos lo haremos, no es cosa sencilla querer infiltrarse entre ellos y mucho menos querer despojarlo de todo su armamento. Aún hay personas heridas que necesitan un poco de descanso antes de luchar, al igual que todos nosotros. Fue demasiado rápido este ataque de Amon, por eso ganó. Ahora es nuestro turno de actuar sin titubear y para eso necesitamos la mente fría y recuperar fuerzas- se había acercado bastante a él, como para quedarse justo frente a frente, desafiándolo.

-Entonces mañana a la mañana empezaremos con el plan de infiltración y cuando Amon se muestre es el momento de atacar todos a la vez sin posibilidad de que tengan opción de llamar refuerzos- habló Lin, la mayor para terminar con ese asunto- ¿Alguien tiene algo más para agregar?

-¿Quiénes son los que atacar a Amon directamente?- pregunto Jana mientras los veía con cara de seriedad absoluta.

-Solo tenemos 4 trajes igualitarios que nos permitirán infiltrarnos- explico Korra, ya que pudo quitárselos a un grupo de igualitarios cuando los encontraron a ella y a Mako.

-Yo iré- sentenció Mei sin importarle la opinión de las demás personas.

-Ya que son 4 trajes iremos Mei, Korra, Cen y yo- habló Mako- Cen y Mei se encargaran de poner a salvo a las persona o personas que hayan sido secuestradas, mientras que yo les daré pasó. Por otro lado, Korra atacará a Amon.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto ahora Hasook, claramente ofendido por dejarlos a fuera de todo ese asunto.

-Ustedes lideraran al grupo de fuerzas armadas que se harán pasar por civiles. Tendrán que defender a las personas inocentes de la batalla que se librara, pero no estarán solos- explico Korra- toda persona que posea un listón blanco en la mano derecha es un aliado. ¿Entendieron?

-Está bien- concordó Jana sin dejar ni por un segundo su seriedad y frialdad.

Una vez terminado su estrategia, cada quien se fue por su lado, mejor dicho, Mei, Jana, Korra, Asami se fueron para estar solas. La primera porque quería lograr concentrarse antes de la batalla en la que podrían al fin acabar con la persona que le causo tanto sufrimiento, pero también podía perder la vida. La segunda porque no soportaba ver la mirada de lástima de las personas, pero más para concentrarse en una sola cosa, no dejar que ningún civil inocente salga dañado. La tercera se separó del grupo para poder hablar con Riuk y explicarle en qué momento deberán de atacar las bases subterráneas. La última, porque simplemente no quería a nadie junto a ella en ese momento, solo quería pensar por qué fue tan estúpida al no notar lo que planeaba su padre.

El tiempo pasó. Las doce de la noche marcaba el reloj. Las cosas estaban más calmadas de las que estaban hace horas. Todo el mundo se encontraba descansando, o al menos eso parecía ser.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunto Iroh a Loren, su segunda a mando. que la había seguido hasta la tienda en donde se encontraban los oficiales descansando antes de la batalla que se aproximaba.

-¡General, me asusto!- susurró para no despertar a ninguno. Por suerte no lo hizo y con una seña, ambos dejaron ese lugar para poder hablar mejor- Quería asegurarme que todos estén bien.

Iroh sonrió al escucharla- Sabes que no eres su madre… es más, eres la más joven de todos- admitió el sorprendido- y sin contar que eres la segunda al mando.

-Eso es gracias a que el ejército de la Nación del Fuego me salvo la vida… no tenía propósitos para vivir y hasta esas circunstancias…- calló repentinamente, ya que estaba hablando con su general de algo que solamente ella y la persona que le salvo saben.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto él queriendo saber lo que no terminó de decir.

-Nada General, creo que es mejor ir a descansar- le dijo mientras lo saludaba con una pequeña reverencia para irse de allí, aunque claro, él la detuvo.

-Loren… no te voy a presionar para que me digas algo que es personal- comenzó, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por retenerla sin saber muy bien por qué- pero… nada, perdón, creo que debemos descansar para mañana- dijo con una sonrisa algo torpe, tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Como diga- ambos empezaron a caminar sin decir palabra hasta donde estaban descansando, pero notaron que otros pares de personas estaban despiertos. Por un lado estaban Cen y Mei, que si bien ambos no se movían y estaban a dos metros de distancia entre ellos, pero parece que intercambiaban palabras. Por otro lado estaban, más alejados, Korra y Mako, pero estos dos si estaban cercas, mejor dicho Mako abrazaba a Korra- Esa chica es el Avatar… ¿verdad?- le pregunto Loren repentinamente a Iroh.

-Sí.

-Tiene un gran parecido con la princesa Jana- comentó muy pensativa. No era la primera vez que su mente se ponía a trabajar, tratando de recordar algo de su pasado, que extrañamente le trasmitía esa chica.

-Lo sé, la primera vez que la vi la confundí con ella.

-¿Por qué se equivocaron con respecto que la princesa era el Avatar?

-Se guiaron por las fechas…- explicó él como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Su parecido es demasiado…- susurró ella, pero no se refería a Jana.

…

Ya había amanecido. Iroh junto a su tropa había dejado el campamento hacía una hora atrás. Las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad estaban a 5 horas caminando, por eso debían apresurarse.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, tanto que faltaban tan solo 3 horas para el "espectáculo real". Asami junto a Bolin y la jefa Beifong ya habían dejado la base para poder encontrar la industria secreta de Hiroshi Sato. Mako, Korra, Cen y Mei también habían abandonado la base parar poder infiltrarse y lo hicieron con dificultad, pero con éxito. Solo quedaban Jana y Hasook junto al resto de la tropa de la Nación de fuego, que ya se habían disfrazado de civiles. Quedaba tan solo una hora y media antes del espectáculo por ello ya habían abandonado estar bajo tierra, para poder estudiar el cercano campo de batalla que iba a ser el Really.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por unas nubes grises claras. No había rastro de que llovería, pero sí de que iba a pasar algo grave.

Personas comunes, civiles no-maestros y maestros sin mostrar sus poderes empezaban a llenar el lugar. A tan solo minutos de la aparición de Amon, el estadio y fuera de él se encontraba repleto. Los meca-tanques custodiaban los alrededores, grupos igualitarios estaban desde la azotea hasta en las esquinas de aquel lugar.

Las personas no dejaban de murmurar con respectó a lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un par de días. El rey, su Rey fue obligado a abandonar el castillo y absolutamente nadie sabía su paradero creyendo así que había huido, dejando atrás a su pueblo, pero otras personas que aún creían en él pensaban que está en un lugar dispuesto a atacar a Amon, o en los peores de los casos, fue secuestrado y hasta asesinado por ese sujeto. Las fuerzas policiales fueron derrotadas, al igual que el Loto Blanco, pero lo más grave que dejaba sin esperanza y Fe a las personas es que el Avatar ya no existía gracias a que el rumor de que Amon le había quitado los poderes a la princesa y Avatar Jana llegó a la boca de todos velozmente como el viento.

¿Cómo habían accedido a ir a ese lugar a presenciar el espectáculo que iba a brindar Amon? Eso es fácil de responder, algunos eran no maestros que tal vez están de acuerdo con el plan "Igualitario" del sujeto detrás de la máscara, otros eran maestros que tenían que ver con sus propios ojos lo que era capaz de hacer esa persona que tomo el poder de esa Ciudad. Miedo, inseguridad, confusión, deseos de igualdad, esperanzas, miradas llenas de emociones se encontraban entre ese tumulto de personas, en las cuales Jana, Hasook y, el grupo de fuerzas armadas y el grupo revolucionario esperaban hasta el momento decisivo que ya había llegado.

Solo parte de ella había conseguido entrar al Really, la otra habían quedado afuera para atacar a los que se encontraban allí, haciendo patrullaje así no serían capaz de intervenir en lo que se estaba a punto de desatar.

Nuevamente dentro del Really, las luces habían mermado y concentrado en el centro de lo que solía ser el campo donde se enfrentaban maestros y no maestros.

Los parlantes emitieron un sonido de prueba antes de escuchar la voz de líder Igualitario.

-Hermanos y Hermanas, buscadores de la verdad, de la justicia y de la igualdad- la voz de Amon resonó en todo el estadio que ahora guardaba absoluto silencio, al igual que en la calle. Camino unos pasos para salir de la plataforma en la que había aparecido- a partir de este día seremos capaces de poder vivir con la tranquilidad y satisfacción de que cada persona es igual a la otra, sin temor a que sus vidas, las de sus seres queridos, su fortuna le sea arrebatada por los maestros. Ya hemos salido de las sobras en las cuales hemos trabajado por años para poder llegar a esté día y ¡logramos acabar con el reinado de maestros que nos han atormentado desde la creación de Ciudad Republica como capital de todas las Naciones y por generaciones anteriores, como la guerra de los 100 años, causada por Maestros!- ahora se escucharon algunos gritos de júbilos, seguidores del plan igualitario- Por eso, este día será recordado como el día en que el rey Tonraq será despojado de sus poderes para ser limpio, puro como lo haremos con cada persona que tenga la habilidad de controlar algún elemento de esté mundo- en ese instante la plataforma descendió y ascendió ahora con Tonraq totalmente desarreglado. Su ropa rasgada, con claros signos de golpes en el rostro y en todo su cuerpo, cortaduras notables si estás de cerca, pero de lejos parecía estar bien. En ese instante esas mismas personas que gritaron en forma de apoyo a Amon hace instantes atrás ahora abucheaban e insultaba al hombre maltratado que se encontraba sujeto por dos igualitarios- Y tengo el agrado de decir dos cosas- agregó Amon, causando que todo el mundo callara, esos dos igualitarios junto a Tonraq salieron de la plataforma, empujando al hombre moreno- La primera… que hoy daremos fin a la descendencia de maestros aires- la plataforma volvió a aparecer, con Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora e Ikki, pero en medio de los 2 hombres y las mujeres, había otra persona, arrodillada, que temblaba con miedo, terror. Los cinco se encontraban vendados, y solo los maestros aire atados y amordazados, mientras que la otra persona solamente se quedaba quieto, con ya suficiente miedo como para intentar algo- Y la segunda, que también daremos fin al Avatar- ahora todo el mundo empezó a murmurar con asombro y confusión, ya que todos en Ciudad Republica sabían que la princesa Jana había perdido sus poderes.

Mientras que con la anteriormente nombrada y Hasook…

-Tiene que estar bromeando- susurró apenas audible para Hasook que se encontraba junto a ella- no puede saber que…- no fue capaz de terminar, pero Hasook sabe a qué se refería.

-Tenemos que separarnos…- dijo Hasook, con disgusto. Lo que habían planeado estaba a punto de ser totalmente destruido por el sujeto de la máscara al pronunciar esas palabras. Ambos asintieron y empezaron a buscar a sus aliados. Debían de estar preparados para la batalla.

…

Mientras que en la mansión Sato, se encontraban Bolin, Asami y Beifong estudiando los pasillos, buscando algo que delatase en dónde estaba ubicada la fábrica secreta. Habían logrado entrar hace 20 minutos atrás, sin ser vistos por igualitarios y noqueado a los que les impedían el paso.

-Niña, ¿hay un lugar en donde tú padre acostumbraba pasar mucho tiempo?- pregunto Lin al ver que no estaban encontrando nada y tenían los minutos contados.

-El de la fábrica se la pasaba en su despacho… o si no…- en ese segundo su cerebro hizo un "clic" donde ya supo en donde encontrarían lo que buscaban- el taller detrás de la casa- dijo con los ojos abiertos, teniendo la respuesta más obvia delante de sus ojos. Su padre se pasaba horas y horas allí. Ahora comprendía por qué.

No perdieron más tiempo se dirigieron hacia allí, pero una vez que pisaron el lugar notaron que todo era normal, nada fuera de lo común.

-Tiene que estar aquí o algo… se la pasaba horas encerrado en este lugar- aseguro Asami un tanto desesperada.

-Y está aquí- en ese instante Lin había usado su capacidad de ver con los pies, heredado de su madre y logró descubrir una entrada secreta debajo de donde se encontraban en ese instante. Realizó metal control para quitar lo que obstruía el paso y todos lo vieron.

-Debemos apresurarnos. Amon ya debe de estar dando su "espectáculo"- dijo Bolin serio, mirando de reojo a su novia que se encontraba totalmente seria y ahora un poco más calmada de encontrar lo que buscaban.

Lin asintió y fue la primera en bajar, seguida por Bolin, ambos muy atentos. Por última Asami, quien se aseguró bien su guante igualitario que le había quitado a unos sujetos y bajo con paso decidido, está lucha ahora era personal.

…

En otro lugar, más específicos, en las bases igualitarias bajo tierra la pelea ya fue empezada a causa de que fueron descubiertos. No podían ni tenían mucho en dónde esconderse. Riuk junto al grupo de maestros y algunos no maestros estaban batallando contra los igualitarios, la mitad tratando de destruir las máquinas que encontraban. La otra mitad luchaba contra los igualitarios, impidiendo que esa lucha sea descubierta en la superficie. El con detenimiento noqueaba y golpeaba a cada sujeto con máscara que se le aparecía en frente. No solo lo hacía por Korra, que la veía como una hermana pequeña a la cual debía apoyar ya que desde que se conocieron ambos de dieron apoyo mutuo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, sino también para que esa rebelión no llegará más lejos o si no nadie sabía cómo iba a acabar el mundo en manos de ese lunático.

…

A fueras de la ciudad el grupo de las fuerzas armadas se encontraba en posición, dispuestos a atacar. No hace mucho habían llegado y notaron que todo estaba listo para que algunas avionetas despeguen de las vías de tierra.

-¡Señor, recibimos pedido de ayuda en las bases ubicadas debajo de la Ciudad!- un igualitario informó al que parecía a estar a mando en ese lugar. Por otro lado, todos habían escuchado aquello ya que estaban muy cerca.

-¡General, hay que atacar!- informó uno de su ejército. Iroh iba a dar la orden, pero en ese instante dudo.

-Esos postes no están alambrados…- susurró pensando que eso era demasiado extraño. Loren lo escuchó y sin dudarlo tomo una pequeña roca y la lanzo para que atravesase entre los postes, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un campo de electricidad lo impidió.

-Cercas eléctricas- susurró Loren. En ese instante dos igualitarios fueron ver que era lo que había activado a sus sistema de seguridad, pero al no ver nada se dieron media vuelta.

-Maestros tierra- dijo Iroh, dando la orden a lo que ellos entendieron a la perfección, creando unas rampas para poder atravesar esa cerca sin problemas. Inmediatamente todos salieron de allí y cruzaron para directamente atacar.

-¡Intrusos!- dio uno la señal. Para ese entonces ya todos habían cruzados dejando el escondite atrás.

-¡Maestros tierra destruyan las vías impidiendo que las avionetas despeguen! ¡Los demás, acaben con el ejército igualitario y no dejen que salgan de éste lugar!- ordeno Iroh mientras con fuego control ya empezaba a atacar a uno de los meca-tanques que salían para atacarlos. Su batalla había comenzado.

…

Otra vez en el Really, la multitud se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Amon. ¿El avatar acaso ya no existía?

-Hermanos igualitarios, el Avatar, la persona poseedora de los cuatro elementos aún está con vida y es capaz de controlar el aire, agua, fuego y tierra- aclaro nuevamente Amon, causando que el murmullo parara- pero en éste día perderá absolutamente, y frente de sus propios ojos sus, sus poderes o de lo contrario, perderá a su hermano- dijo ahora apuntando al pequeño que lloraba con miedo y estático. Un igualitario se acercó al niño y le quito el vendaje para dejar ver claramente a Ian- este niño es alguien importante para el Avatar y si no quiere ver cómo por su culpa pierde su vida, le aconsejo que salga en este instante- dijo hablando hacia todas las tribunas. El silencio era abrumador. A pesar de estar sorprendidos de que un niño sea amenazado a muerte, también lo estaban por el hecho de que ese ¡no era nada menos que el hermano del Avatar que aún estaba con vida!

En unos de los lugares que solían ser VIP cuando había torneo, se encontraban tanto Mako y Korra observando completamente petrificados al niño que temblaba claramente asustado por todo ello y que seguramente no entendía nada.

La morena casi cae en la trampa de Amon, pero Mako le detuvo de mala gana, él también estaba furiosos y preocupado por su pequeño hermano, pero si se delataban ahora, no serían paz de salvarlo a él, ni a Tenzin o a Tonraq.

Sin estar segura se quedó quieta observándolo, su corazón dolía al verlo en un estado en que se encontraba paralizado del miedo.

"_-¡Llévense a todos, no hay acepciones ni con los más menores, son los más pedidos!"_

Giró su cabeza al escuchar a alguien pronunciar esas palabras tan desalmadas, con un toque de arrogancia y conformidad clara. Pero no había nada. Estaba sudando. ¿Qué fue lo escuchó? ¿Solamente estaba desvariando en un momento así? Por un segundo se olvidó de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en dónde estaba y se concentró en esa voz y de dónde había provenido, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar nuevamente a Amon.

-Esto es por la igualdad que todos merecemos- con esas palabras y con un cuchillo de doble cara empezó a acercarse a niño que lo miró con terror. Sus ojos hinchados de las lágrimas que había derramado se abrieron aún más, su labio temblaba sin poder ser capaz de detenerlo. Justo cuando el sujeto de la máscara estuvo frente a él sintió helarse su pequeño cuerpo, pero gracias a ello y a que sus pies no estaban encadenados se levantó más rápido que un mismo maestro aire y retrocedió.

Korra estaba a punto de atacarlo libremente, pero Mako se le adelantó lanzándole un rayo, dándoles oportunidad a ellos a dirigirse hacia allí.

Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron faltar, pero no desalojaron el lugar, ya que se quedaron paralizados al ver que dos vestidos de igualitarios estaban haciendo fuego control.

Amon, por otra parte, había esquivado el ataque, igual que Ian, por suerte. Miro hacia donde habían tocado el suelo las dos personas y volvió a hablar, sin dar la señal a los igualitarios para que vayan tras ellos. Aún quería asegurarse que vean que el Avatar dejaría de existir.

-Muéstrate ante el mundo Avatar- dijo completamente seguro que uno de ellos lo era- Te has escondido por todos estos años, defraudando a cada persona, a cada no maestro, dejando que los de tu clase hicieran con ellos lo que quisieran.

Korra no respondió, tampoco estaba en posición de combate, al contrario que Mako estaba atento de que no venga ningún igualitario queriendo noquearlos, solo se limitó a sacar la máscara, causando que el asombro se llenara en ese lugar. Las personas ya olvidaron de que hace poco un maestro fuego lanzó un rayo en el estadio, ahora solo miraba a la conocida cara, no solo porque había luchado alguna vez en ese mismo estadio con los Hurones de Fuego, sino también porque no era nada menos que Korra Yagami, dueña absoluta de toda industria Yagami.

La morena tenía intenciones de atacarlo sin perder tiempo, pero el leyó perfectamente sus pensamientos y aclaró antes de que ella actuara.

-Si das un paso en falso, absolutamente la vida de todos terminará aquí- hizo una señal con la mano, en donde los igualitarios que estaban junto a él, que eran 6 normales y el teniente, colocaron una daga en contacto con el cuello de las personas. Ian había quedado justo junto a Tonraq, el cual intento protegerlo al verlo tan asustado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cansada de que no vaya directo, él contra ella, el primero en morir destinaría la victoria del otro- ¿Qué pretendes haciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso realmente te crees salvador del mundo con tu revolución igualitaria? ¿Acaso tú no te estás convirtiendo igual que un despreciable maestro, que oprime a las personas?- empezó a hablar. No le quedaba de otra. O era eso para poder pensar en algo, o esas personas morirían.

-La igualdad va a existir cuando las personas opresoras desaparezcan para siempre y el púnico modo de asegurarse de ello, es acabando con cualquier rastro de corrupción hacia los que no poseemos la habilidad de controlar algún elemento- dijo mientras giraba su cabeza, para asentir a los dos igualitarios que amenazaban a Tonraq e Ian. Esas personas se prepararon velozmente y actuaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que los otros cuatro igualitarios que estaban detrás de ellos habían caído. Amon giró al escuchar los cuerpos desplomarse y se encontró con que uno de los igualitarios estaba haciendo agua control para romper las cadenas, mientras que el otro estaba desatando a Tonraq. Inmediatamente, tanto el teniente y Mako fueron hacia allí, el segundo interponiéndose para que no sea capaz de llegar hasta donde estaba el rescate. Por otra parte, Amon no pudo dar un solo paso ya que el fuego apareció encerrándolos a ellos dos.

-Tu obsesión con la igualdad es errónea y muy distinta a lo que debe ser- sentenció completamente seria.

El pequeño muro de llamas no impedía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que notaron perfectamente que igualitarios iban en apoyo a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo más ataques de maestros aparecían en las tribunas. La guerra se había desatado, ahora solo quedaba ver quién era el que quedaría hasta el último momento en pie.

A pocos metros de ellos, Mako había empezado su enfrentamiento con el teniente. Electricidad contra fuego control, movimientos que podían herir gravemente a cualquiera. Por otro lado Mei pudo al fin desencadenar a Tonraq, ganándose la mirada desconfiada de ella.

-Señor Tonraq- le habló mientras se quitaba la máscara para que viera su rostro- su hijo vino por usted- apunto ahora al maestro agua que rompía la última cadena de Meelo.

-¡Padre!- se acercó el nombrado al comprobar que absolutamente todos estaban bien.

-Cen…- dijo con alivio al verlo bien y con vida.

-¿Mamá y Lucy?- pregunto rápidamente, acordándose a dos mujeres muy importante para él.

-Están secuestradas en la Isla del Templo del Aire- dijo recordando a su esposa e hija. Mei había ido a ver a los maestros aires, prometiendo a Korra que se encargaría que nada malo les pasara a ellos, ni mucho menos a Ian.

-No soy un igualitario, que no sea una maestro, no significa que lo sea- les dijo a los menores maestros aires que la vieron desconfiados- no hay tiempos de explicaciones, la guerra comenzó- dijo seriamente al mayor de los maestros aires. Tenzin asintió, y giró rápidamente al ver que igualitarios aparecías por detrás de ellos, lo que causo que se encargara de hacerlos volar, con imitaciones de sus hijos.

-Ian- habló al pequeño que se había separado temerosos de completamente todos. Ella se agachó para decir con cariño y suavidad- no soy de ellos, vine aquí porque tengo que sacarte de este campo de batalla. Korra me pidió que nada malo te pasara- pidió extendiéndole la mano. El niño la veía con confusión, sin saber si confiar o no, pero al escuchar el nombre de la morena acepto la mano. A penas tuvieron contacto, ella lo jalo y ambos salieron volando hacia el agua a causa que un igualitario estaba a punto de atinarle con guante igualitario, así que actuó rápido.

-¡Mei!- gritó Cen mientras se disponía a pelear con los igualitarios que aparecían. Tonraq no se quedó atrás y también se unió a esa batalla, mirando de reojo a las dos personas que se mantenían estáticas en ese círculo de fuego.

…

A fueras de la ciudad, en las bases secretas igualitarias, ya se encontraban varias avionetas destruidas, al igual que las pistas para impedir que se dirijan hacia la ciudad, aunque un par salieron de allí sin que pudieran hacer nada. La batalla entre igualitarios y de la fuerza amada no parecía estar en su fin, recién había comenzado la supervivencia, la lucha por el bien no solo de Ciudad Republica, sino también por la del todo el mundo.

…

Bajo las calles de Ciudad Republica, en las bases subterráneas habían conseguido destruir la mitad de meca-tanques que poseía, pero para su mala suerte aparecían más de otros lugares. Eso iba a tomar su tiempo, pero al final solo uno triunfaría.

…

En la mansión Sato, en la fábrica secreta bajo tierra se encontraron con filas y filas de meca-tanques. Habían entrado al lugar pero no se percataron que eran observados por un numeroso grupo de igualitarios y el dueño de la mansión, dispuestos de atacarlos y no dejar rastro de ellos.

Una gigantesca puerta de platino bajo, haciendo saber a las tres personas que estaban encerrados y habían caído en su trampa… o tal vez, no era tan así.

Los igualitarios salían de entre las sombras y las máquinas empezaban a moverse.

-Será un honor acabar con la Jefa Beifong- hablo Hiroshi Sato mientras se acercaba con un meca-tanque.

-¡Eres un traidor Hiroshi!- sentenció Lin furiosa mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero de aquí ilesa no saldrás- dijo con odio puro el hombre mayor.

-Vamos a ver quién no sale de aquí ilesos… papá- le desafió Asami, quien había tomado un meca-tanque no estaba ocupado por ningún igualitario y se puso junto a los maestros tierra.

-Asami…- dijo serio y también un poco herido.

-Esta batalla no voy a perderla- dijo ella con sus ojos cristalinos, pero inmediatamente se esfumaron y su mirada fue tan fría que le ataco sin saber cómo podía manejar esa cosa. Por otro lado, Lin y Bolin se encargaban de los otros, ya que eso no iba a ser fácil, no esperaban que lo sea.

* * *

**¡Hi *-*7**

**Bueno, no me tarde muuuuucho, creo... (?**

**No me extenderé porque no tengo mucho que decir, solo ¡Gracias a las personas por sus Reviews, Favs y Follos, y más por leer y seguir la historia...!**

**Perdonen las faltas de**** ortografía.**

**hikaros: **hola ces! n.n jajaja, la vida si que es irónica,... (? y tranqui, se que te gusta ese personaje y no pretendo hacerla ver como una golf- digo, una persona que me jodio mi shippeo, pero de todas formas no debo odiarla... aunque de vez en cuando dejo mi alma en libertad para que se exprese... xD (? ok, eso no tuvo sentido... un abrazo para ti también! y no voy a decir nada de la historia, porque como dije, las cosas se van a ver por sí solas... n.n

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 12/03/2016.


End file.
